The New Normal
by SuperOnceUponAWhoLock
Summary: Sequel to The Ties That Bind Us & Cursed stories. AU set right after the curse is broken during season2. Will Jefferson find out Aurora is alive? Can they have their happily ever after in Storybrooke/Enchanted Forest? Will King George's powerplay succeed or will Cora and Hook's plans interfere? Is Science stronger than Magic? OTP- MadSleeping, Frankenwolf, Rumbelle, MadWhale Brotp.
1. Prologue

**The New Normal**

 **Prologue**

"I may not have the nerve to kill you myself Regina but I know Rumple will do it without blinking an eye." Jefferson muttered to himself as he walked into his work room and readjusted the telescope from his daughter's school to Mr. Gold's Pawn shop. He could make out two figures inside as he continued to talk out loud to himself in his empty house.

"Rumple is going to kill you Regina for what you did to Belle all these years. The best part is Belle doesn't remember who she really is because of your curse, so she won't even try to stop him. Your own curse is going to destroy you in the end." He let out an insane giggle at the thought but stopped quickly. "I just hope Rumple doesn't give you a chance to talk before he crushes your heart. The last thing I need is for you to tell him my part in Belle's capture." He paused a moment watching as Rumple and Belle left the shop. "But that is a chance I am now willing to take."

He stood there watching them a few moments longer before wondering out loud. "Where is he taking her?" For they didn't turn towards Regina's office or her house. He followed them as far as his telescope allowed him at this angle. "He's heading for the woods?" He tried moving the telescope but he had lost them to the forest. "Well it's not the way to my house, so Belle kept her word and didn't tell him I let her out."

He looked down at his stolen white hospital scrubs. "Rumple will take care of this. Rumple will make it right. It's been twenty-eight years stuck here. Emma's got to do something, and if she doesn't maybe Rumple killing Regina will end this curse."

He ran a hand through his hair closing his eyes trying his best to think positively. In his head, he heard Victor's voice. _What if killing Regina sends everyone back to where they came from?_

"No…" He muttered to himself opening his eyes seeing the ghostly image of Victor stand there in all his shades of gray. _Yes, what if it sends you back to Wonderland?_

"No," Jefferson hit the table top and the ghost disappeared. "I won't think like that." He looked around his work room at all the hats that didn't work. "I am going to get my daughter back." He told the empty room as if saying it out loud made it all true.

* * *

Whale felt horrible as he watched Regina and Emma rush over towards him and Mother Superior. "We did everything we could."

"I am sorry you are too late." Mother Superior added as Emma went into to see her son.

"No!" Regina cried turning and falling against him. He stood there awkwardly not sure how to console her. Before he could tell Regina anything he felt a wave of magic rush over him and the boy woke up. Victor quickly backed away from Regina. At first, he was shocked from all the colors but it wasn't like he had never them before.

Regina and Emma were talking but nothing was sinking in, he noticed as others joined them in the room.

"Henry, what is going on?" Emma asked.

"The curse I think you broke it."

"It was Ture Love's kiss." Mother Superior explained.

"No, no. "Regina muttered.

"If I were you, your Majesty I would find a place to hide." Blue warned her.

"Henry no matter what you think. No matter what anyone tells you; I do love you." Regina pleaded before rushing out.

Victor watched her leave before he could find the words to confront her. He sat down a moment as Emma continued to check on Henry. Finally, he gathered his wits about him and rushed out of the room. He hurried past the confused people in the hallway unlocked his office door and rushed over to his files.

"Jefferson… Jefferson was right this whole time. We were cursed. That witch made him remember everything." A shudder went through him as he opened the file drawer labeled psych ward patients. "He had been trapped in that house, no he was trapped in that house by that witch!"

He flipped to the J's and pulled out Jefferson's file. "Where had he lived? Somewhere on the outskirts of town in a big house. I haven't been out there in years. There it is. He wrote it down before he placed the file back spotting another file labeled, Claire.

"OH MY GOD, Claire is Belle. I have been helping Regina lock up Belle for twenty-eight years… Rumple is going to kill me!" Victor ran a hand through his hair. "Unless….." He grabbed his keys and raced out of the room down to the psych ward.

"Excuse me, coming through." He passed a group of nurses, entered the code in the door and took the stairs two or three at a time. He passed the nurse's desk, _was the nurse sleeping? Is Belle's door open…. She is gone… who?_ Victor wondered as he turned around in a circle in the center of her room. _Worry about her later_ He told himself. _First, you need to go see Jefferson._

* * *

Minutes later Victor pulled under the carport. As he slowly walked up the stairs to Jefferson's front door his mind raced. _Jefferson has been stuck in this house for twenty-eight years other than the time Regina let him out to the psych ward, to drive him even crazier by proving his story of being stuck in the house was a lie. Poor Jefferson… My poor friend, he must hate me._ Victor thoughts made him hesitate and before he could knock Jefferson opened the door.

Jefferson had changed out of his stolen white scrubs and was planning on heading back into town when he was taken aback by Victor standing on his front porch. "Doctor Whale, it has been a long time since you did a house call, whatever do I owe the pleasure?"

"J…Jefferson" Victor stuttered as he took a step back.

"Don't you have the sick mayor's son to deal with? What are you doing here?" Jefferson stepped up to the threshold of the doorway crossing his arms.

"Of course you don't know." Victor shook his head. "Henry died."

Jefferson dropped his arms "I…I am sorry to hear that." _I didn't mean for Henry to get caught up in this. Just another mistake I have made in my long life. Damn Regina for always messing things up._

"That is the thing,…"

"Whatever Regina told you, she is lying." Jefferson defended himself. _Does Victor have a slight accent or am I am really losing it?_ Jefferson wondered.

"Regina never said anything about you."

"She didn't?" Jefferson couldn't help but show his shock. He thought for sure if the boy died Regina wouldn't stop until he was dead too.

"It was Emma. She… her kiss…she kissed her son and he is alive again." Victor paused watching Jefferson take in what he just said. "Medically I can't understand it but then again you were always much better at explaining the magical part of our journeys."

Jefferson tilted his head at Victor and then gave his head a shake. "Oh, that is good… the accent, the story, Regina has really out done herself this time." Jefferson started to move back into his house starting to close the door. "Good day Doctor Whale."

Victor stepped up sticking his foot in the door stopping Jefferson from locking him out. "Jefferson I am not Doctor Whale; I am Doctor Frankenstein. Emma, she broke the curse; I don't understand how or why but it is true." He pushed his way into Jefferson's house. "Twenty-eight years, not remembering, listening to your stories, telling you how you were making them up. I am so sorry will you ever be able to forgive me for how I have treated you?"

"Victor?" Jefferson asked not really believing it. "The c…curse is really broken?"

"Yes everyone remembers now. Everyone knows what Regina did to us."

"And Emma and Henry they are both alright?" Jefferson closed his eyes. _It's alright that apple I got Regina didn't kill anyone. It helped break the cruse…_ Jefferson laughed out loud. "Regina's hatred and fear lead to her own downfall. Oh, that is perfect. Oh, my friend that is prefect!" Jefferson was so happy he hugged Victor.

Victor was taken aback by Jefferson's display of emotions. _He always was one that didn't understand personal space._ He thought before saying out loud. "Yes, yes that will be enough of that Jefferson." He said pulling back as Jefferson laughed harder.

"It is really you. You never did like me invading your personal space." Jefferson bounced slightly a huge smile on his face.

"There is one thing I don't understand if the curse is broken why are we still here?"

"It is all Rumple's doing. He is the one who gave the curse to Regina and pushed her to use it. He must have been planning it all for decades, even before he stole me from Neverland. Aurora…" Jefferson trailed off for a second. "Rumple had wanted her to rule, but I understand now it wasn't just her taking over for Maleficent she was to wake up from her curse and her and Prince Phillip were to rule what was left in the Enchanted Forest. Everything that wasn't destroyed, that is. She should be waking up now, but instead, she is dead and Prince Phillip has got to deal with the after effects of the curse."

Victor nodded giving Jefferson a moment. It may have been thirty-eight years ago now but he knew Jefferson would never be over Aurora, and how he blamed himself for her death. It was something he could relate to with Elizabeth, his own love of his life's death.

"But why did Rumple want to come to this world?" he asked.

"His son…"

"Rumple has a son?" Victor asked. "In all our years and travel you never told me he had a son."

"He's technically my half-brother."

"Half-brother? But you told me Rumple wasn't your father. Hook…"

"Our mothers are the same…" Jefferson stopped midsentence. "My daughter!" He exclaimed. "You said everyone remembers, correct?" He grabbed Victor by this shoulders.

"Yes everyone including Grace and Alice. Thou I don't think I ever saw Alice in all the time…" Victor stopped himself too late remembering his private sessions with Jefferson during the cursed years.

"Alice died." Jefferson pulled back from Victor turning to get his coat and keys. "Remember her death is why I hung up my hat and never used it again, not even to visit you."

"Jefferson I am sorry." Victor stopped him by the door. "I wasn't sure the things you said in our sessions were really true or just false memories you were cursed with."

"There were times over the last twenty-eight years that I didn't even know what was real and what was fake, so how could you have." Jefferson walked around him and started down the steps.

"Your hat? Do you still have it?"

"No Regina has it, but while everyone was distracted with Henry I snuck Belle out of the psych ward."

Victor laughed following him down the stairs to his car. "I should have known when I saw the nurse passed out that it was you, who let Belle out."

"Rumple will kill Regina for her telling him Belle was dead and keeping her locked up for over thirty-eight years. Once Regina is out of the way I can get my hat back and Rumple or Emma could get it working again. Then Grace and I can go home and ..." He grabbed ahold of Victor's shoulder, "I could take you home as well. If you wish it."

"Yes, I do wish it." Victor smiled. "Anything you need my dear friend; I will be there for you. I have twenty-eight years to make up for." He offered his hand to Jefferson.

Jefferson nodded. "It's a deal then." They shook hands, and Jefferson pulled back racing to his car. "Now if you will excuse me Doc, I have to go get my daughter back. I am extremely late for our tea party."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _Jefferson pulled back from the kiss letting his right hand trail up Aurora's shoulder and neck to her chin which he raised so she was looking him in the eyes. "Yes, my dear Aurora, you have become quite necessary to me."_

" _Then keep your promise to me and don't do anything stupid once I am in the sleeping curse." Aurora pleaded._

" _I could just spend most of my time in Neverland. Then once Prince Phillip wakes you up, I could jump back into your life same as I am now, with a simple spin of my hat."_

" _How would you know when to come back for me?"_

" _What good are my contacts if they can't tell me when a sleeping beauty wakes up?" He leaned in giving her a soft kiss on the lips which left both on them wanting more. "Trust me I will be back in your life less than twenty-four hours after you wake up. Poor clueless Phillip won't know what to do with me."_

Aurora felt herself shifting away from the dream _"No!"_ she called out reaching for Jefferson not wanting to leave this memory and go back to that endless maze of darkness with that monster tracking her down. Much to her surprise, she felt a rush of magic and she gasped opening her eyes.

There was a man standing over her and she quickly cried out in fear pushing him away as she tried to sit up.

"Aurora you are alright. It is me, Philip. Your curse is over." He grabbed her by the shoulders trying to help steady her. "I saved you."

"What? You can't be Phillip?" She pushed him away from her. "He is just a boy?"

"I assure you I am Phillip you have been sleeping for a long time."

"How long have I been asleep?" She looked around at the thorn bushes around them. "And what happened while I was asleep?"

"It's been thirty-eight years since you fell under the sleeping curse?"

"What? That is impossible. You don't look over forty?"

"That is because twenty-eight years ago Queen Regina cursed us all but somehow we were safe with time unmoving until today. Once time started moving again we were finally able to get here, to you."

"We?" Aurora asked turning to look behind her.

"Yes, Princess Aurora I would like you to meet Mulan."'

Aurora turned, as Mulan took off her helmet. "A woman?" She turned to Phillip shocked. "What has happened in thirty-eight years that a woman is now able to fight and help lead an army?"

"Times are very different for many reasons, one of which the curse has taken a lot of people in all social ranks from our realm. I can explain it all on our way back to our safe haven."

"Our safe haven? Are we not staying here at my castle? Is Maleficent still a threat?" She leaned back to look up past the thorn brushes to the castle.

"No she is gone but the castle has been abandoned for almost thirty years."

"I could fix…" She trailed off realizing why she didn't feel like herself. _My Magic is gone_ , _but the ring Rumple gave me_ , she thought her hand going to necklace only to find Jefferson's ring there. Rumple's protection ring was now on her hand. She waved her hand around a second trying it out but nothing happened, and she felt not a drop of power.

"You could what?" Mulan asked giving her a questioning look.

"Nothing" Aurora shook her head trying to hide her disappointment. _Oh God! I don't have my magic. Phillip isn't my True Love. I am just a normal girl. What the hell am I going to do?_ Taking a deep breath, she somehow forced back her panic and ordered. "We have much to discuss, lead the way this safe haven."

She tried to stand but her legs gave out underneath her and if it wasn't for Philip who caught her she would have fallen over.

"Aurora are you alright." He asked moving the hair out of her face and helping her stand.

"Don't do that." She stated, pulling her head back so he couldn't touch her hair. She felt a little dizzy as she stared up into his brown eyes. He was too close, too personal and so not Jefferson. She felt like she was seconds away from flipping out on him when she remembered one of Rumple's lessons. _"Never let anyone see your weaknesses."_ "I am fine, just the after effects of the curse. I am sure I will be my normal self in a few minutes."

"It is a short walk to where we left the horses and we will get you something to eat and drink. I agree you will feel normal again before we get back to our temporary home."

And as much as Aurora didn't want to she had to lean in closer to him to be able to walk.

* * *

"Oh, thank goodness!" Doctor Hopper cried out breaking up Emma's conversation with her parents. "Doctor Whale is rounding up people to go after Regina." He pointed down the street as Whale lead a crowd of angry townspeople complete with pitchforks and torches.

Before Emma could figure out anything to say David rushed off down the street after the crowd.

* * *

Jefferson stopped by the store to pick up a few items for Grace. He had spent way too much time nervously stalking the toy aisle trying to pick out something that said I love you and didn't mean to leave you for over twenty-eight years. He was making his way up to the counter with a new tea set and a beautiful white rabbit doll when he literally ran into Will Scarlet.

"Will?" He gasped.

"Jefferson, I didn't realize you were stuck in his town. I don't recall seeing you at all over the years."

"Regina's cursed had me stuck in the mansion on the hill."

"Bloodily Hell mate, you are the madman on the hill all the kids talked about?"

"Yes." Jefferson grimaced. "Glad to see you are still as blunt as you ever were."

"Curse is broken so I think it is time I get back to my normal self instead of my brainwashed self. Wait where is Grace?" He asked eyeing the toys.

"I haven't seen her in over twenty-eight years, but I know where she is. I take it you and Anastasia are already working on a way to get to another realm?"

"What are you having a laugh with me? Anastasia and I were long done with even before the curse. I told you that in Wonderland when Cora killed…" He paused realizing what he was about to say. "I am sorry about Alice, she was a good friend, and you were lucky to have her for your wife."

"Yes, I was." Jefferson nervously played with the white rabbit's long ears.

"Sorry, I am still not quite myself yet, after being stuck as a mindless twit glued to the telly for the last twenty-eight years. But in all seriousness, Anastasia tossed me aside like a piece of rubbish and as far as I know she is still in Wonderland."

"I am sorry."

"No worries once you get your daughter back you just make sure you have room in that hat for me too."

"I would if I could but the hat is gone, at least for now."

"Regina?"

"Regina." Jefferson agreed.

"I will swing by in a few days to see how you and Grace are doing. Go enjoy your daughter Jefferson."

"I will. I hope you find what you are after too."

"Right now it is just a cup of coffee from Granny's," Will commented as he left the shop. He noticed as he walked down the street there was a storm moving in fast. Emma's yellow bug drove around him in a rush.

He comes to a stop outside of Granny's and Leroy and Ashely were locking up. They told him something bad was coming and get somewhere safe, but he picked Ashley's pocket taking the keys and went inside once they had run away in fear.

He poured himself a cup of coffee putting a few dollars down on the counter, then as if second guessing his kind gesture he picked the dollars back up and pocketed them with the keys.

As he went to take a second sip of his coffee, the building started to shake to match the storm outside and the floor cracked open and out pops the White Rabbit complete with his hat and glasses.

"Bloodily hell the curse hasn't even been broken for twenty-four hours, what are you doing here?"

"We need to go."

"I don't care about your important dates or your unimportant dates for the matter."

"Ana is in trouble."

He took a deep breath; Ana was not a name he wanted to hear ever again like he had told Jefferson. "I don't care."

"Jafar could kill her at any moment."

"I said I don't care."

"She needs your help."

"She made her choice and if it gets her killed that one is on her, not me, and not you."

The White Rabbit stood there a moment staring at him before starting for the door. "I will just get the Mad Hatter and be on my way then."

"Stop!" Will shouted as his thought screamed at him. _I can't let him get to Jefferson._ _To guilt him into trying to save Ana from a fate she created and deserves. She is my problem not his. He warned me decades ago falling for her would get me killed. I just always thought it would be by her mother, not her._

"Well." The White Rabbit asked after Will didn't say anything.

"His name is Jefferson, not the Mad Hatter, and if you want me to come with you, he can't."

"Why ever not? We will need all the help we can."

"He is just getting his life back. He has his daughter to worry about. And after the part I played in Alice's death I won't let you drag him back to Wonderland. So do you want me to come or not."

"There is no time to waste."

"Bloodily hell I can't believe I am actually saying this but let's go."

* * *

Jefferson notices the dark clouds and wind. "What the hell are they up to now?" He muttered rushing to his car. As he starts down the street the electric boxes started to spark. There was a huge boom and the ground shook.

"Shit!" Jefferson speeded up as he was trying to get to his daughter before whatever was coming was coming. There was a second loud boom as the earth shook and this time the ground cracked in front of him.

He was driving too fast to avoid it. The car hit the raised pavement and flipped over. Jefferson hit the steering wheel hard he bounced around the car as it slid to a stop upside down. He tried to force himself to move but he couldn't. He heard a car alarm going off somewhere down the street.

His last thought before the darkness overtook him was. _I am not supposed to be with my daughter, with my Grace. I don't deserve her._

* * *

"So once we will have your coronation, then we shall marry and rebuild your castle."

Aurora felt like she couldn't breathe at both the thought of marrying Phillip and ruling not only her Kingdom but the whole Enchanted Forest which was left. He had explained to her he was King of his Kingdom because his father had died a few years back, and he was wasting no time wanting to rule what was left of her Kingdom too. She realized he was waiting for her to say something. She just gave a nod of her head in agreement and hoped her forced smile didn't look as horrible as it felt.

 _God this is what Rumple was hinting at, I am to rebuild everything. But how can I do that without magic?_ She was playing with the ring on her finger when a Wraith attacked knocking her off her horse, Phillip and Mulan both dismounted.

"What was that?" She asked as Phillip helped her to her feet.

"I didn't get a good look." He answered.

"It was a Qui Shen, a soul sucker." Mulan stated. "It is coming back." Phillip pushed Aurora down to the ground covering her as Mulan tried to kill it with her sword. The soul sucker flew skyward into the tree tops.

"You can't kill a Wraith, it is already dead and if it is dead it can't be killed." Aurora huffed pushing Phillip off of her.

"How do you know that?" Phillip asked helping her up to her feet.

"I read about in one of Rumple's books."

"Rumple?"

"Rumplestiltskin." She noticed his confused face and added. "The Dark One. Oh! Is he still around or is he gone with the curse too?"

"How did you know the Dark One?"

"That is really not important at this moment Phillip. Is he still around or not?" Aurora was about to take a deep breath and scream for Rumple to come help when Phillip answered.

"The Dark One was captured by Prince James and Princess Snow before the curse. If they didn't kill him the curse must have taken him."

"Damn it." Aurora cursed under her breath. "We need to send it elsewhere." She screamed as it came flying back towards them.

"How? We don't have magic?" Mulan yelled as it attacked again. Her sword hit something and a gold necklace fell to the ground.

Aurora felt the ring on her finger glow warm as the necklace landed at her feet. Her eyes grew big suddenly understanding what Rumple had left her. She quickly bent down to pick it up.

"No don't touch that!" Mulan screamed, but it was too late.

Aurora felt the magic coming from it before she had picked it up, but once she touched it, it burned her hand. She held on to it feeling the ring sucking all the magic out of it. She could feel the magic entering her own body.

"It's coming again." Phillip yelled.

"Both of you get down." Aurora ordered.

"What?" They asked turning to look at her.

"I said get down." Aurora dropped the destroyed necklace and produced a fireball in her hand. She couldn't help but smile feeling the magic flowing through her body. It just felt so wonderful and right and God she had missed it so much in the last few hours she had been awake.

She felt the smile on her face grow, as she focused all of her energy on the Wraith and it was soon engulfed in flames. There was an unnatural and terrifying cry from the creature before it flew away.

Aurora stood there beaming, so happy with herself.

"How did you do that?" Phillip demanded taking a step back from her.

"I …" She stopped smiling seeing the scared look on Phillip and Mulan's face, realizing it was her they were scared of not the Wraith. "I was born with magic. My parents didn't really let anyone know, not even your father. Seeing the looks on your two faces I finally understand why."

She wrapped her arms around herself as she continued. "The fairies who helped keep me safe after my parents were killed, taught me a few things mostly healing spells." She paused a moment to heal the burn mark the necklace had made on her hand when she had picked it up, showing her now healed hand to them.

"But once Rumple found me he was training me for, well for this I suppose. He can," she paused a moment. "He could see the future. He gave me this ring because Maleficent curse has stripped me of my powers."

"It didn't seem like you were stripped of your powers?" Mulan answered shielding her sword.

"That was the ring, Rumple gave me for protection. It stole the magic; in fact, I barely have anything left. I used it all to save us."

"You said Maleficent curse stole your magic but I awoke you. The curse should be over."

"Phillip, a kiss from you would wake me, but a kiss from my true love would return my powers. I barely know you, let alone love you."

Phillip stood there a moment shocked at her forwardness. He gave a nod of his head, shielded his sword and turned back to his horse. "We should continue to our camp."

Aurora watched him climb back up onto his horse and she knew she had hurt his feelings with her bluntness. _Jefferson always did say a Prince wouldn't like my forwardness or tone_. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath. _I need to stop thinking_ _about_ _Jefferson. He is my past and Phillip is my future._

Aurora had all just gotten back up on her horses when there was a loud crack.

"Is it coming back already?" Phillip asked.

"No, I know that sound. It's a portal!" Aurora exclaimed spurring on her horse before they could stop her.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 _A portal. That was a portal. Jefferson told me he would wait for me. That he would come back into my life less than twenty-four hours after I woke up. I thought he was dead but maybe… oh please God let it be him!_ Her thoughts were screaming in her head as she jumped off her horse before it was even stopped. Stumbling she picked up her skirt and rushed over seeing someone on the ground. _No not one, two… and they are both women._

"Oh. No." she muttered out loud backing up a step.

"What is it?" Mulan asked jumping off her horse.

"It is two women." Aurora couldn't hide her disappointment as she looked down at the blonde in a red jacket and a short dark haired woman.

"Aurora!" Phillip yelled at her taking hold of her arm sharply. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I … I wasn't" She stuttered trying to pull away from him but he held her sharply.

"You had no idea what came through that portal you shouldn't be rushing off like that."

"You don't seem to care if Mulan rushes around?"

"She is not a Princess."

"I am a Princess who can take care of herself and I have been since Maleficent killed my parents." She reminded him finally pulling her arm free.

"We will talk more about this later." He stepped around her to look at the two women. "But first we better get these two back to our camp."

* * *

Victor had been lucky Regina hadn't had magic when he led the mob to her house yesterday afternoon. _Jefferson has to get his hat back and now is the time to do it while the Evil Queen is not a threat._ He thought as he walked downtown. He saw everyone gathering around and he overheard how no one could leave town without losing their memories all over again.

He was heading to the hospital when he saw Grace.

"Uncle Victor? Is that you?" A young voice asked behind him.

"Grace? Is that you?" He asked a smile breaking out across his face. "My goodness, how you have grown!"

She ran over hugging him. "Oh, Uncle Victor I never thought I would see you again. Is my father with you? Please tell me you have seen him!" Grace rushed on.

"Your father?" Victor pulled back. "You mean he isn't with you?"

"No I have looked all over for him, I don't remember seeing him the last twenty-eight years we were cursed here, never changing. I am worried he isn't here, see he did a job for the Evil Queen before the curse hit and he never came back. If he isn't here I am worried, he really is dead."

"He isn't dead Grace." He hugged her close again as his mind wondered. _Damn it Jefferson you took off right after the curse broke to go to your daughter what the hell stopped you from taking her home?_ "He's here Grace, you will find him I promise."

 _Unless Regina did something to him. She was pissed about losing Henry and then the whole thing with the Charmings._ Victor worried but out loud he told her. "I will personally look for him."

"Can I come home with you?"

"With me?" He pulled back. "I work odd hours at the hospital I can't keep a proper eye on a young lady such as yourself. I think it is best you go back to the people who were watching over you all these years."

"I don't want to go back with them. They are nice and all but they are not my real parent's, my life with them is fake. I want to help you find my papa."

"Your father is going to be looking for you, and the first place he is going to go is either your fake parent's house or the school, so it is best for you to be one of those places." He took her hand and started down the street with her. "And since it is school hours, school it is."

"You really think you can find my papa?"

"Yes, don't worry Grace, my dear, I am sure you will be back at home with your father soon enough." He watched her get on the bus and as it drove away he was left standing there wondering what had happened to his friend.

* * *

Grace leaned her head against the bus window and let her mind drift back towards the end of the curse, shortly before Emma had come to town. Henry had asked her to look at his fairy tale book.

" _Right here does this drawing look like you?"_

" _Yeah it does…" She picks the book up looking at it closer._

" _Who is that man with you? He's not your father is he?"_

" _No!" Grace laughed. "That man doesn't look anything like my father."_

" _You are not adopted are you?"_

" _Henry, what are you going on about? It is a fairy tale book. So the girl just looks like me it's a coincidence. Is she a princess?"_

" _No the daughter of the Mad Hatter."_

" _Daughter of the Mad Hatter? What type of fairy tales are these?"_

" _The Real ones. Look…" He took the book back from her. "Snow White looks like Mrs. Blanchard with longer hair. And my mother is the Evil Queen."_

" _Okay, that is enough right there," Eva said making her presence known to the two of them._ " _Fairy tales aren't real. Grace this boy is crazier than I thought. Maybe he should move in with the nutter in the mansion."_

" _What mansion?" Henry started but Eva cut him off clearly not caring for any more of his nonsense._

" _Please tell me you are not inviting him to your ninth birthday party next month."_

" _Eva stop it…" Grace started._

" _Your ninth birthday party but I went to that last year."_

" _What are you talking about? She is turning nine this year."_

" _I got you that bike that you use."_

" _No, you didn't. I have had that as long as I remember."_

" _See this is what I am talking about nothing ever changes here but me. This book is real you are all storybook characters …."_

" _If we are storybook characters how come we don't remember?" Eva challenged him._

" _Because the evil witch she cursed you all and you are all stuck here in a land without magic."_

" _Grace I think we are done here… Come on let's go play with Brian maybe he's_ _Pinocchio."_

" _I don't think Pinocchio is here, he's not in the book."_

 _Eva rolled her eyes and walked away._

" _Who do you think she and her brother are?" Grace whispered._

" _Hansel and Gretel, I mean have you ever seen their parents?"_

" _No, they always come over to my house, come to think of it I have never seen where they live."_

" _GRACE COME ON! GET AWAY FROM THE FREAK!"_

" _I am sorry Henry I have to go."_

The bus stopped at the school shaking Grace from her daydream. _I need to find Henry. If I can do that I know I can find my papa._

* * *

Phillip and Mulan had led her and the two strangers back to their safe haven. It wasn't much to take in. A knight named Sir Lancelot had come over and greeted them and Philip and him had taken the strangers saying they had much to discuss.

Aurora had tried to go along but according to Phillip, it wasn't anything she should worry about. _I am going to have to make him realize I am not just some pretty face._ Aurora thought at she watched him walk away. Mulan had shown her around and explained she was to have a Queen's Guard. There was a Knight of the round table named Sir Percival that wanted to be in charge of it. He would be back soon from some mission Lancelot had sent him on.

After the tour was over she noticed that Lancelot had let the strangers go and they were walking around the camp freely. Aurora marched herself over and questioned Phillip about it.

"He knows them. They are Queen Snow White and her daughter Emma."

"Snow White is just a girl." Aurora stopped herself realizing she was had been asleep for thirty-eight years. "Never mind." She stated shaking her head. "I have to remember how much time has passed since my curse. But I thought you said she was one of the ones taken in Regina's curse."

"Yes, the Evil Queen's curse."

"I am not going to give Regina the satisfaction of that title." Aurora stated crossing her arms.

"How did you know Queen Regina?"

"That story is something I don't wish to discuss at this moment. Surely you can respect that."

"Of course Aurora." He picked up her hand giving it a kiss. "I will be here when you wish to share what has happened since Maleficent destroyed your Kingdom."

Aurora wasn't sure if she would ever be ready, but poor confused Phillip was trying so she gave a nod of her head and gently pulled her hand back. "So Snow is all grown up and back from the curse apparently?"

"Yes apparently." Prince Phillip followed Aurora's glare across the clearing to where Snow, Emma, and Lancelot were talking. "We should join Lancelot and them for dinner to find out how that came to be."

Aurora smiled, maybe Phillip isn't as clueless as he appears. "I agree." She handed him her hand again. "Lead the way."

Phillip's smile matched hers as he led her over to the dinner table.

* * *

Grace spotted David dropping Henry off as soon as she stepped off the bus. He looked like he was going to make a run for it so she rushed over. "My story is in your book isn't it?" Grace asked. "You said something to me once about my family during the curse and.."

"And Ava made fun of me for it."

"Yes, I am sorry…"

"Why do you want to see your story?" Henry asked taking out his storybook.

"My papa." She rushed on taking the book from him and flipping through the pages. "My real papa, not the neighbors who I thought were my parents all these years, does the book say what happened to him?"

"Yes, he did a job for the Evil Queen."

She stopped flipping and looked up at him a moment. "I remember that much, but what happened to him? Is he alive? He never came home and he had promised to be home for tea. It has been a whole day since the curse broke and I haven't seen him anywhere."

"The book states that the Evil Queen left him in Wonderland."

"Wonderland! No! That is where my mother died. He has to be stuck there. I can't recall seeing him during the curse have you?" She turned the book to face Henry showing him the picture of her father like he had never seen it before.

"No, I haven't seen him around." He grabbed the book as he remembered. "But my mother must have. She asked me about the Mad Hatter and you too, she must have seen him and put it all together. He has to be in town somewhere."

"Great let's go ask her."

"Haven't you heard? Her and my grandmother fell through a portal caused by your dad's hat. They are back in the Enchanted Forest. My grandfather is looking for your father now."

"What?" Grace pulled back shocked. "Oh, Henry I am so sorry." She started to cry. "Here I am going on and on about my lost papa and you just lost your mother. Wait who is your Grandfather and Grandmother?"

"Prince Charming and Snow White. Emma is their daughter."

Grace nodded her head starting to cry.

"Don't cry Grace. My grandfather and Mr. Gold are working on a way to bring them back home. But I am sure your father is here. He upset the Evil Queen too much for her to leave him in Wonderland. She would have wanted to see him suffer like she did my grandparents. Don't you have any other family?"

"No. My mother died when I was four. Everything is a mess since the curse broke. No one is where they are supposed to be anymore. Look around, half the kids and teachers didn't show up at school today. I only came to see if you were here."

"I know what we can do. They started a missing love one wall downtown. We can make flyers for your father. He is bound to see it and find you then."

"Really you would help me do that?"

"Sure I come from a line of heroes and helping you find your father is what a hero would do. Let's head to the art room and get started now."

* * *

Jefferson was so relieved that someone had finally heard him and helped him out of the car, that it took him a moment to realize just who his savior was. Prince James sat across the table with his destroyed hat in the center of the little table playing as if he didn't recognize him. Like he didn't spend sixteen days torturing and almost breaking him. He had run at his first chance and he had kept running until he hit the docks.

He looked out on the boats realizing he never wanted to go home again. He noticed a wall with missing person flyers and he found one that looked like him. "Oh, Grace." He stated taking the paper off the wall.

"I can't go to you." he had tried and the universe had stopped him once again. _She was better off without me in her life. I would only mess it up._ He sat down on the bench wondering what to should do next.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Jefferson?" Victor questioned as he reached out and turned the man towards him. Jefferson didn't say anything, and Victor could see he had been crying. "What are you doing? I thought you were going to see Grace? I saw her this morning and she has no idea where you are."

"I had an accident on the way."

"It's been almost twenty-four hours. You weren't at the hospital so why haven't you gone to your daughter yet?"

"You sound like Henry."

"Henry?" Victor questioned. "Henry Mills? Where ever did you see him?"

"Down by the docks, but as I told him, I was on my way. When fate reminded me I shouldn't."

"Fate is what we make of it. You taught me that. Go my friend and get your daughter back. The school bus will be dropping her off at the corner soon. I ran into her there this morning." He took the paper from Jefferson's hand. Seeing it was Grace's drawing he added. "She is looking for you. She misses you and doesn't blame you for leaving her. She just wants you to take her home."

"She is getting older. She will see my faults. My problems. How I could not take care of her back home. She won't want tea parties, hide or seek or silly dolls."

"Everyone grows up Jefferson!" Victor exclaimed. "But as we both are well aware of not all of us are lucky enough to grow up with parents who truly care about us." He pointed down the road. "There is the bus. Stop dwelling on the past. Go get your daughter and have a future."

Jefferson looked across the street watching the bus, and for a moment Victor thought his friend wasn't going to go. But without another word he watched as Jefferson walked across the street. Jefferson paused by the telephone pole before calling out for his daughter. Victor couldn't help but smile as Grace yelled and raced into Jefferson's arms almost knocking him over. He watched as his friend took her in his arms, picked her up, and turned around finally carrying her home.

Tears playing at the corner of his eyes Victor turned around and ran into Ruby. "Oh my goodness, Miss Lucas, I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"I'm fine, just on my way to drop off my keys. It seems Ashley can't find hers to close up the dinner." She stopped noticing his face. "Doctor Whale, are you okay?"

Victor wiped away a tear. "Yes, a friend of mine just reunited with his daughter. I got a little emotional. But I suppose twenty-eight years of living a lie will do that to you."

"Yes, I have seen and experienced my fair share of emotions in the last twenty some hours since the curse ended for everyone." She paused looking him over. "Have you found your love ones?"

"I am afraid not. I have no one here but my friend Jefferson and his daughter."

Ruby looked taken aback like she wasn't sure what to say. "I am sorry to hear that. But I am sure we will find a way to get back home."

"I am not sure I have anything left for me back home."

"Doctor Whale…"

"It's alright, I came to terms well before we arrived here in Storybrooke, that I deserve to be cursed." He turned to walk away but Ruby reached out taking a hold of his arm.

"You shouldn't say that."

Victor looked down at her hand on his arm shocked she was touching him let alone still talking to him.

Blushing Ruby let his arm go. "No one deserves what Regina did to us. Twenty-eight years not allowed to be ourselves. Taken from our love ones."

"So you have loved ones back in your world?"

"Well, no. My family other than my Gran are dead, and my friends are here. But just know if you ever need someone to talk to you know where to find me."

"Of course, Mrs. Lucas."

"Mrs. Lucas?" She laughed. "I don't believe you have ever called me that before."

"I was cursed and without the manners, my mother taught me back in my world. I assure you the person you think I am, I am not."

"I can relate to not being who everyone thought I was." Ruby blushed remembering the outfits she pushed to the back of her closet this morning.

Victor started to walk away thinking to himself. _No, you are worse than what she thinks you are. You are Victor Fucking Frankenstein!_

"Doctor Whale, what did you mean by my world? Who are you really?"

He turned back to look at her as he kept walking down the street. "My name is Victor." He stopped short of saying his last name, not wanting to scare her away from ever talking to him again.

* * *

Phillip and Aurora had talked things over after dinner and had decided to help Queen Snow and Princes Emma. They would journey to what was left of Snow's castle and this magical wardrobe, which they were going to try to use to get home.

"Then it is decided you should leave right away." Lancelot agreed.

"The only problem is there are not enough horses for anyone. Most of us will have to walk." Aurora stated.

"You don't need to worry," Phillip answered taking her hand in his. "You will be staying here."

"Why ever would I do that?" Aurora challenged pulling her hand away turning in the chair to face him.

"You just woke up from the sleeping curse you need to rest."

"I just spent thirty-eight years sleeping. Rest is the last thing I need."

"There is no reason to risk…"

"I am the only one here who knows anything about how to get them home."

"I can't worry about their safety and yours too." Phillip argued.

"You won't have to my King." A voice called and Aurora and Phillip both turned to see another Knight walking up to the group.

"Sir Percival it is wonderful to see you again." Phillip smiled as the knight walked over kneeling before both of them. "How was the mission?"

"A success my Lord and I once again request the honor of being the head of Queen Aurora's Royal Guard." He turned to her for the first time. "If it so pleases my Queen." He added before lowering his head in respect.

"I am not Queen."

Sir Percival gave her a quick look. And she noticed the knight was about ten years older than her. _God, he has got to be around the age Jefferson would have been if he hadn't died._ Pushing that thought to the back of her mind she explained. "There has been no coronation yet. I am still a Princess."

"You don't need a coronation; you are the rightful Queen of your family's Kingdom." He answered keeping his eyes on the ground in front of her.

Aurora couldn't stop her mind from flashing back to her lessons at the Dark Castle. Rumple had used Belle and Jefferson to role play as peasants, guards, or other royalty to help her training for when she would be Queen, and she always hated it when they refused to look at her. "This is ridiculous. If you are going to be the head of my guard, you don't need to look away when you address me."

"Then you accept my offer?"

She watched as a smile played at the corner of his lips as he looked up at her. Her mind once again flashing back to memories of Jefferson. "I haven't made up my mind about that yet." Aurora straight up in her chair remembering what Belle had taught her about addressing her guards. "But please arise Sir Percival."

"As you command my Lady." He stood. "I am here to assist you and King Phillip in any way I may." Aurora smiled realizing he hadn't used her title again.

"We were all discussing assisting Queen Snow and her daughter back to her castle for a magical item to get them back to the world Regina cursed everyone too." Aurora noticed he raised an eyebrow at her lack of the title Queen in front of Regina name but she kept going. "I proposed I travel with them since…" she trailed off a moment realizing he may not know she had a magical background.

"Since you have the magical gift."

"How did you know that?"

"I was but a child when you were first born but my father was a knight in your mother's Queen's Guard. He would tell us stories of the fairies teaching you how to control it."

Aurora couldn't help but show her surprise at his story. Trying to cover it up she gave him a small nod of her head.

Perceval turned to Phillip and stated. "I think it would be foolish to go on such a mission without Princess Aurora's help. Even if she is not ready to name her Queen's Guard I would like to pledge to come along and help protect her."

Emma stepped forward first, "I agree, her help is going to be needed if we are to get back to our family."

"Emma, not so fast she just woke up from a sleeping curse. I am not so sure this is the best idea bring her along."

Aurora watched Snow and Emma arguing wondering what Snow's problem was with her. For some reason, the second Queen Snow had found out who Aurora was she had taken a dislike to her. Why that was, was beyond her, but Emma was able to convince her mother otherwise.

"With the extra help, we should be able to keep everyone safe." Phillip agreed.

"I don't think we should waste any more time. You can make it many miles tonight before you have to camp for the night." Lancelot started ending the conversation.

* * *

Dusk was filling the sky and they would have to stop for the night soon. Aurora thought to herself as she walked beside Sir Percival who was holding the reins of his horse.

"May I ask you a question, my lady?"

"Of course." Aurora stated, rubbing her arms on her arms, for it was starting to feel cold out.

"Do you dislike the title of Queen all together, or do you just dislike the Evil Queen."

Aurora smiled. "I knew you took notice when I didn't use her title, but to answer your question, Regina is no friend of mine."

"Good to heard. While in Camelot, I had heard a rumor that The Dark One himself had found you. I was worried if I found you, that you may…" He trailed off a moment.

"Be a monster like Regina. No Rumple did not have such plans for me." She shook her head rubbing her arms again but with thoughts of the past floating around her head she felt like she would never be warm again. She noticed Phillip who was walking with Mulan look back at her.

"So The Dark One did find you?"

Aurora looked over at him. "I am nothing like Rumple or Regina. But yes, Rumple took me. Yes, he kept me. Yes, he taught me how to use my magic in ways the Fairies would never have thought of. And along the way my path crossed with hers. Regina gave me all the reasons and more to kill her. If f I would have been stronger when I was younger Regina would be dead, and this horrible curse would never have happened." _And maybe Jefferson would be alive._ She thought to herself before adding. "But that does not make me evil."

"We have much in common. I too have a reason and had a chance to kill her when I was younger and did not take it."

Aurora turned to ask him what Regina had done to him, but Phillip's voice stopped her.

"Let's stop here for the night." Phillip ordered.

"Why here?" Snow asked.

"This is a good place to make a camp." He looked around at them all and ordered. "Mulan, Percival come with me and let's gather up some firewood." They walked away leaving Aurora with Snow and Emma.

"It's still early we can walk several more miles before we stop for the night." Snow complained once they had walked off. "You are not too tired are you Princess?"

"You know I am not some silly Princess, who can't handle herself. So please stop treating me like one." Her arms still wrapped around herself.

"I don't know you did live in Rumplestiken's castle for the last year and half of your life."

Aurora noticed Emma raise her eyebrow at her mother's comment before she responded. "You know that isn't completely true, and life there wasn't a life of a Princess."

"Well if living with that monster didn't change you then maybe all the years asleep have."

"I didn't tell Phillip to stop us for the night. And can't help it that Rumple didn't dress me in warm clothes and pants when the sleeping curse hit." Aurora hissed throwing her hands down at the sides of her dress as if stress her problem with her clothes.

"Woah, you two need to stop. What is with you two?" Emma looks at her mother.

"Nothing. I don't have a problem."

Emma gave her mother a look before turning to look at Aurora.

"Don't look at me, I only met her once before my sleeping curse." Aurora stated crossing her arms rubbing them to warm them up. "She was barely sixteen and not nearly as bitchy."

"Oh! You have not seen bitchy yet." Snow started forward.

"I said knock it off." Emma moved in between them. "We are all we have. So we have to work together, or we are not going to make. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Aurora stated

"Yes agreed."

"Stopping was Phillips idea if you have a problem take it up with him." Aurora ordered.

Snow gave her a nod before moving to follow after Phillip and the others to argue her case.

"Here you can wear my jacket." Emma said taking it off and handing it too.

"I don't need your jacket I will be fine."

"Don't be ridiculous I am not going to think you are weak because you want a jacket." Emma hands it to her.

Aurora looks at it a moment before taking it "Your mom is a bit harsh." She adds as she puts it on. "How is she your mother anyway? I thought you were older than her."

"Actually I am." Emma sees the look Aurora gives her. Emma laughed. "It's a long story."

"Was she in a sleeping curse too?"

"Well yes actually but that was before I was born, so not the reason."

"Emma and Aurora do try to keep up!" Snow called back. "We are not stopping for the night yet."

Both Emma and Aurora wrinkle their nose in annoyance.

"We are right behind you." Emma called as her and Aurora started back up the path towards the others. "Princess, I can explain everything tonight while we are on watch, that is as long as you fill me in on your past with my mother."

"It's a deal but only if you promise not to call me Princess. My name is Aurora. I get enough of the Princess crap from King Phillip, honestly."

"It's a deal if you agree not to call me Princess Emma." Emma gave a little laugh. "I agree the title is just too weird."

* * *

Jefferson quietly walked down the hallway and slowly twisted the doorknob on Grace's door. And looked in on her. She was fast sleep just like she was the last four times he had checked on her.

He went to close the door and it squeaked waking her up.

"Papa?" she asked sitting up. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I was just checking on you." He came over and sat down on the edge of her bed. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay papa." She gave him a hug, and Jefferson held on to her a little too long and she knew something was wrong. When she finally pulled back she asked. "Can I sleep with you tonight Papa? Just for tonight."

"Don't you like your room?" He playfully tapped her on the nose.

"No, I love it! Thanks to the Evil Queen's curse it looks just like my old room back in the Enchanted Forest but the rest of the house it just makes weird noises. It is creeping me out."

"Okay then, just for tonight." He smiled handing her, her white rabbit doll before picking her up and leaving the room.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Aurora listened to Phillip and Snow talk about their plans for the wardrobe, and finally, she couldn't hold her tongue any longer.

"That plan sounds wonderful, but it isn't realistic. Phillip, you said the castle was damaged in the curse. We don't even know how much of it is still standing let alone if the wardrobe is still there and functioning."

"I refuse to believe that it isn't there and ready to send us back to Storybrooke." Snow declared as she marched onward.

"You can refuse to believe all you want but I learned early on it pays to have a backup plan, because life rarely goes according to plan."

"And who was it that taught you that?" Snow stopped to turn and challenge her. "The Dark One or his little messenger boy?"

"Is that what your problem with me is about?" Aurora demanded, moving forward as Phillip tried to grab her arm. She pulled roughly away. "You have done nothing but second guess and belittle me since you found out who I was."

"You know why." Snow hissed.

"No, I don't. I have been in a sleeping curse for thirty-eight years, and before today I only met you once at King Midas castle."

"Yes and that fiancé of yours is the problem."

"Fiancé?" Phillip and Percival asked surprised.

Aurora ignored them. "What does he have to do with this?"

"He has everything to do with everything! But for starters, he killed my father."

"That is impossible your father was alive when my curse took effect, and my fiancé died six months before that?"

"What?" Snow asked shocked at Aurora's outburst, but there was no answer because Emma shot the gun off into the sky.

"No what did you do?" Everyone yelled at Emma.

"I am stopping this stupid fighting. Whatever you think she did it wasn't her fault she was in the sleeping curse." Emma yelled at her mother. "You are acting no better than Regina with her obsession with your childhood mistake."

"Emma…" Snow started before a loud growl filled the woods around them before any of them could react an ogre burst into the clearing.

Emma tried to shoot it but it took her gun and threw it. The ogre moved to smash Emma.

"No!" Aurora screamed rushing forward, Percival took off after her. Aurora grabbed Emma before Percival could reach her. She tried dragging Emma back. The second she touched her skin she felt the ring glow hot and felt a burst of power without thinking she threw up a protection shield around the three of them as Percival moved protectively in front of them. It held as the ogre tried to smash them over and over again.

Snow screamed at the Ogre drawing its attention. It turned and Snow shot it in the eye with her bow and arrow. He staggered back and fell over dead.

Snow rushed over to Emma and Aurora as they both stood up.

"You have magic?" Aurora questioned Emma.

"What no?"

"You do." Aurora showed her the glowing ring. "Because of Maleficent's curse I can't use my powers; I can only steal it with this ring Rumple gave me for protection. I stole magic from you, to save us."

"Of course you are a witch, no wonder the thief liked you, he clearly has a type." Snow muttered.

"I know your mother died but I didn't realize it was before she had a chance to teach you manners? You should not speak ill of the dead." Aurora hissed, spinning around to face her, not standing for Snow's disrespect.

"That is enough you two." Emma pushed them apart. "Whatever happened is in the past. Do you two understand?" She looked from Aurora to Snow. "We have to work together or we are not going to make it home."

"I think we should find a place to camp and make that fire before it gets much darker," Phillip suggested moving Aurora away. Whispering to her he asked. "What is Queen Snow talking about?"

"Not now Phillip." Aurora took a step back from him. Jefferson was the last topic she ever wanted to discuss with anyone let alone Phillip.

"My Lady, we need to make a fire, would you come collect firewood with me." Sir Percival offered trying to deescalate the whole situation.

"I don't think splitting up is the best idea." Phillip tried to take her hand back. "There could still be more creatures."

Aurora took another step away from him. "They are called Ogres, and if there is another one I will be fine." She flinched at the sound of her own voice, she could just hear Jefferson's laughter followed by his " _There isn't a Prince in the world who will want a Princess with such an attitude,"_ comment. Forcing herself to breathe and move close enough to Phillip, she placed a hand on his arm and added. "I still have plenty of magic from touching Emma. We will be fine. I think we should all gather firewood quickly and make camp."

"Agreed." Emma dragged her mother in the opposite direction before Phillip or anyone could disagree again.

Seeing Emma and Snow disappear to the far edge of the clearing she turned and started for the side closest to her. She could hear Sir Percival following close behind her.

Aurora bent down to pick up the first branch when Sir Percival bent down beside her grabbing the other end of the branch.

"I do not wish to talk about Jefferson, now or ever, with any of you." Aurora bit her lips the second the words were out of her mouth. She could hear Rumple voice ringing in her eyes. _Names have power, dearie, never give them up so easily._

"So his name was Jefferson."

Aurora let out a deep breath standing up, feeling like she was about to lose it. She had been so shocked to actually wake up and see what had happened to the world around her that she hadn't had a moment to deal with any of it. She felt like the whole world was crashing down on her, and she was so angry at everyone. Rumple for creating this curse, Regina for casting it, herself for feeling so weak and helpless, and Jefferson for dying. She was screaming on the inside and it was only a matter of time before she was going to burst. Thank god she didn't have her own magic or this whole forest would have been burning down around them, and then, maybe just then she would feel better.

"My lady, I am sorry. I did not mean to cause you distress."

Once again something about his tone and look made her think of Jefferson. "Don't," Aurora ordered, taking a small step back. "Don't act like I can trust you."

"But you can trust me." He stood back up holding the branch. "I want to be the head of your guard."

"You are one of Phillip's men. Anything I tell you, you will run right back to him and report it like a good little lap dog."

"I currently may be in Phillip's employment, but I assure you it was only to find a way to you."

"Me?" Aurora asked. "What, because your father was a part of my mother's guard?"

"I was seven when my father died trying to protect you and your mother that day. His body was found miles away."

Aurora gasped her eyes growing wide. His comment confirmed her earlier thoughts on who his father has been.

"He died getting you to the Fairies, didn't he?"

"Yes," Aurora whispered blinking back tears. She knew he wanted to be told what had happened but the only other person she had ever told the whole truth of what had happened that night was Jefferson. She couldn't tell him the true, he would think she was a monster. But she knew she had to tell him something. "Your father was hurt at the castle. He did get me away to the fairies. He is the reason I survived that horrible night."

"I thought so." Percival looked away into the woods gripping the branch with both hands now.

"He did not deserve what happened to him that day. Your father was beyond loyal. He was a good man."

"And so am I." He bit his lip pushing his emotions back to continue his story. "My mother and I fled that night like so many of the Kingdom did. We thought we had found a safe place. But one day when I was nineteen, I went off to hunt, and when I came back the Evil Queen had destroyed my whole village. She had killed everyone including my mother and little sister."

Aurora brought her hand up to her face wiping away a tear. "I am so sorry." She whispered.

"No one can ever be sorrier than I." He answered. "I wanted to kill her but I knew I didn't stand a chance. So I hid among the burning funeral pyre that my village had become. And I watch her enjoying all the horror she had brought, like some sick angel of death. Then she saw me, and she smiled. She just smiled at me and walked away."

They stood there in the growing dark a moment before he moved to start collecting firewood. Aurora followed his lead turning and picking up branches. The silence seemed to be eating away at her as she gathered the dead branches.

"Regina is part of the reason why my fiancé is dead." She noticed her comment made Percival freeze. "Jefferson was a portal jumper, he worked for Rumple. I lived with the fairies for two years before Maleficent found me. She killed them all but I got away. I was able to hide and survive on my own for about nine years before he found me for Rumple."

"Why did the Dark One want you?"

"He knew this Dark Curse was going to happen, and that I was to be Queen afterward. He wanted to make sure I was ready. He and Regina did not count on Jefferson and I falling in love." Aurora hugged the branches she had collected close to her chest. The little voice in the back of her head was telling her she could trust him. It was the voice that had gotten her through more tough times than she could count.

"Why would Queen Regina care?"

"Because Jefferson and her had a past together. He was done with her, but you know how she can be when she isn't done with you. Once Rumple found out we were in love he threw Jefferson out, for his betrayal."

"Betrayal?"

"Yes, Rumple foresaw my future and me being with Jefferson would mess up his plans. I choose to leave with Jefferson. We were on the run and we thought we were safe in Neverland but…" Aurora trailed off still not sure why she was telling him so much. She needed someone to trust, to help her, but could she really trust him?

"You were not."

"No Rumple and Regina had a deal but Regina also had one with Maleficent and…" She stopped taking another deep breath. "Well, long story short he died and I went back to Rumple's until her sleeping curse took effect and now I am stuck here, engaged to a man, who the only other time I saw him he was a babe in his mother's arms. I don't know him, let alone love him."

Aurora bit her tongue knowing she had said too much. She turned back to gathering wood. She had gathered more than she could easily carry and she was dreading going back to the others, almost as much as she was fearing sleep. For she remembered everything she had read about the after effects of a sleeping curse; the nightmares, and the burning red room. She had been up for over a day now and she knew she would have to face whatever was coming for her soon.

"I swear to you; I will not speak a word of what you told me. But a word of advice as we walk back if you will take it, my lady."

"I may have been asleep for thirty-eight years Sir Percival but I know only a fool would not listen to free advice." It was growing darker by the second but she could see her words once again brought a small smile to his face.

"It is not wise to call the Dark One by this name of Rumple. People will not want to be reminded that you knew him let alone lived and trained with him."

Aurora gave a slow nod. "True. I will take that into consideration for future conversations." She started back towards where Phillip was setting up camp.

"This Jefferson, did he by chance go by the title Hatter?"

Aurora stopped walking at the use of Jefferson's title, turning back she rushed, "Yes, but he was more than the Hatter stories. He …"

"My lady if you loved him so he must have been much, much more. I don't know you very well yet, but I don't think you are evil, or could have loved someone who was truly evil."

Aurora nodded her head and started walking again. "Do you still wish to be the head of my guard?"

"Still not saying the title of Queen yet are you?"

Aurora gave a laugh. "Still not a Queen. But that doesn't mean I can't have a personal guard."

"Yes, my lady I would very much so like to be head of your guard. To honor my father who died trying to protect you and your family."

"Then the job is yours."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Phillip and Snow had already started making a fire by the time Percival and Aurora had returned with their firewood. Phillip must have had his fill of Aurora's outburst and the knowledge that she had been engaged before her curse. He had decided he, Mulan, and Percival were the most qualified to protect the group and they should be on watch with a second person. So he had set up shifts, He and Snow went first, Percival and Emma went second, and Mulan and Aurora were third. Phillip explained this was so Aurora could get the most rest, and she didn't put up a fight. She laid down grateful to not have to deal with any of them for a few hours.

* * *

"Victor, what are you doing here?" Jefferson asked opening his front door. "I would have thought you would be busy at the hospital."

"I am on dinner break"

"Dinner break it is after ten."

"It was a late dinner. I went to the town line this morning and James gave his speech about us being both and God help me but his words actually made sense, so I went to work. But now I Just needed to get away from…" He pointed behind him back down towards the town before adding. "Everyone."

"I can relate to that. And this is the best place to get away. I swear Regina's curse on me made it so most people in the town don't even know me or this house is up here." He opened the door wide. "Come on in, do you want something to eat?"

"Actually I could use a drink. Do you still have that good scotch?"

"Sure thing Doc. Follow me."

"I can't tell you how good it is to be able to talk to you again over drinks," Victor commented taking the glass from Jefferson.

"Trust me when I say I can't agree with that statement enough. Oh, you will never guess who I saw the day the curse ended."

"Who?"

"Will."

"Bloody hell, Will Scarlet is here?"

"Not jealous are you?"

Victor gave a huff. "You know I didn't approve of how you always seemed to be _even_ more reckless when he was around."

"You shouldn't worry Vic. You are still my favorite."

"Would that be favorite travel mate, favorite friend, or favorite drinking mate?" He asked raising the glass to his lips.

"Why can't it be all three?"

Victor gave a small smile before taking a sip. He walked over to the window. "What a messed up pair we make. Best friends but each responsible for each other's misery." Victor looked out into the darkness of the night, fighting back tears as he thought of Elizabeth breathing her last as he held her. It was a feeling he had pushed to the back of his mind too many times to count in the last forty-eight hours since the curse was broken.

"Regina would have killed you if you hadn't done what she ordered."

"And who knows what Rumple would have done if you failed to bring him those vampire teeth." Victor replied turning back around to face him.

Jefferson raised his glass. "Enough of dwelling on the past as you put it yesterday. Here is to making new memories as good as the old."

"Only hopefully with less danger because I don't think I can run for my life as well as I used too." Victor moved back across the room to meet Jefferson's cup with a clank.

"Oh Vic, you never were good at the whole running bit."

"That is because a scientist should stay in the lab."

"Unless being chased by an angry mob, which reminds me of something Grace told me last night. Did you really lead a mob of peasants to Regina's?"

"Yes." Victor laughed. "I did not think that one through. Regina came out ready to use magic but thank heavens she was powerless."

"What a horror movie stereotype you are." Jefferson gave a smirk as he moved past him to the couch.

"At least this time I was leading the mob and not being chased. Trust me it is much better to be on the handle side of the pitchfork." Victor settled down on the couch trying not to recall what all had happened after Dracula had released his brother the night Elizabeth had died.

Jefferson raised an eyebrow waiting for an explanation.

 _Jefferson doesn't need to know about that whole mess on top of everything else he already blames himself for_. Victor thought as he sipped his drink choosing not to explain his comment.

"You are lucky Regina didn't kill you." Jefferson respected Victor didn't want to share but filed it away to ask about at another time.

"If she wanted us dead we wouldn't be here."

"No death would be too easy of a punishment."

"I was more worried about Prince James when he showed up to stop me." Victor laughed. "I told James to back off, he wasn't my Prince."

Jefferson laughed, "I would have loved to have seen that. I bet he wanted to know who you were."

"He did, but I told him that's my business."

Victor took another sip of his drink. "I am surprised you didn't kill Regina yourself after Emma staying in town broke the curse enough to let you leave the house."

"I thought about it." He looked down at his drink. "But I couldn't bring myself to actually do it."

"Why ever not?" Victor asked without thinking, instantly regretting asking.

Jefferson drank the rest of his drink. He thought about lying but he knew Victor would know. "Because even after everything she has done to me, a part of me still remembers what we had." He leaned forward with a sigh. "Victor I am so fucked up."

Victor finished his drink. "I can't judge you. I let her live as well and I had nowhere near the relationship you did with her."

Jefferson stood and pour them another drink. "Perhaps we are not as evil as we once thought we were."

"No, Perhaps not." Victor reached out taking the drink. "If only we had some access to Magic maybe, we could leave this place."

"I have access to Rumple's old lab but Regina didn't bring over anything that would make the hat work. And after whatever it was Regina and Emma did to make that portal back to the Enchanted Forset it is going to need a lot of Magic to fix it." Jefferson took another sip of his drink clearly upset.

"What about Regina's vault?" Victor leaned forward to the edge of his seat. "There is no way Regina brought us all here without backup, in case something went wrong. In fact, you were cursed to this house, how was she able to make it so you could leave and be taken to the hospital?"

"Magic." Jefferson rocked on his heels a moment. "You are right Doc. It took some powerful magic to break the spell on the house and place it on the hospital."

"So her vault."

"What?"

"Think about it Jeff, Regina kept all her powerful items in her vault. You even broke in to get the antidote when she poisoned Aurora…" Victor stopped short realizing what he was saying.

Jefferson's stomach dropped out at the sound of her name. _It has been it's been almost forty years since what I did to her and I still can't deal with it._

Seeing Jefferson flinch at Aurora's name he apologized. "I am sorry, but you shouldn't do that to yourself, my friend. You did everything in your power to keep her safe."

"Everything except not running away with her in the first place. If I would have just left that day without her she would still be alive."

"You don't know that for sure. As much as Rumple wants everyone to believe he is all powerful, he isn't. If he was he wouldn't have lost either of you that night."

Jefferson forced a laughed "I guess you are right his son wouldn't have ran away and I would still be stuck in Neverland and the two of us wouldn't be stuck here in this hellish world."

"But then Grace wouldn't exist and a world without that little angel isn't a world I want to live in."

"You are right Victor." Jefferson gave a small smile staring down at his drink. "Right about Grace and Regina's vault. She did bring her vault here. I mean she had control of the Huntsman's heart so she had to have somewhere to keep it." Jefferson didn't want Victor to know he had been there before, the day he recovered the poison apple that almost killed Henry. He looked over at Victor deciding to let his friend know where the vault is. "And I know exactly where to find it."

"You do?"

"Of course it's really simple can't you figure it out. Where is the one place only Regina would go."

Victor shook his head slowly not sure but then it came to him. "Her father's mausoleum. I saw it the other day on my walk."

"Yes." Jefferson bounced slightly on the couch. "Wait why were you walking in the graveyard?"

"It wasn't anything like you are thinking."

Jefferson raised an eyebrow.

"It wasn't like that! I was looking to see if Regina had brought over my brother or Elizabeth. But I didn't see a grave."

"I am sorry Victor. I know how much it hurts to be stuck in a land all alone." Not wanting Victor to reply about Wonderland he rushed on about Regina's Father's tomb. "There wasn't many magical items in there when Regina took me there. In fact, she used the last bit of Magic she brought over with her to get my hat too…" He trailed realizing what he was revealing to Victor.

"Regina took you to her vault?" He all but screamed jumping to his feet.

"Yes, I don't…"

"She had you use your hat?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Jefferson huffed.

"When was this? You were locked in the house or the hospital. You told me your hat didn't work."

"Sh! Victor keep your voice down. Grace is sleeping upstairs." Jefferson stood up to face him.

"Tell me, Jefferson!" Victor demanded lowering his voice.

"This was right before the curse broke. I could leave the house and she wanted me to use my hat to get something, but there wasn't enough magic to create a portal to go through. There was barely enough to get it to open to the time and place for me to summon the item she wanted."

"What item would she…" Victor stopped seeing the guilt on his face. "You got her the apple didn't you."

Jefferson turned away walking over to the fireplace staring into the flames so Victor couldn't see his face.

"Jefferson what would ever possess you to give Regina a poisonous apple? You knew she was going to use it to kill Emma. The one person who you knew could break our curse!"

"She promised me that she could rewrite Grace's and my memories. That we would be together again. I was so desperate. Emma didn't seem to be getting that she was the savior. I couldn't wait anymore. I didn't think she was going to ever break it. I thought… Regina… She…" He shook his head letting the flames blur his vision to red for a moment before adding in a whisper. "But she lied to me again. I should have known better but I was so desperate. He forced himself to look away from the flames to his drink and just stopped talking staring down at his drink a moment before drinking the rest of it.

"That explains why you let Belle out. You wanted Rumple to kill her." They stood there in silence for a moment not daring to look at one another. "I suppose it is good you did what you did. It led to the curse being broken. Henry is alive, and you have Grace back."

"Yes but we are still stuck here," Jefferson turned to face him. "unless we can get the hat to work. There weren't any items which contained magical energy left in her vault, but there may be some items we could use for potions or spells. Maybe something Rumple could use to create a way to fix the hat and we can get you home."

"Get me home? Don't you mean US home?"

"Grace and I didn't have much in the Enchanted Forest. I made sure she had enough food and clothes but we were beyond poor there. We are better off here."

"Well, you know you two would be more than welcome to stay in my world. I have more than enough room if you two can just deal with the lack of colors."

"Your world would be an improvement over the Enchanted Forest but I still think she is better off here. The technology and medicine here even out does your world." Jefferson swung his empty glass.

"I understand you want her to have the best. You are good father Jefferson never think otherwise." Jefferson gave him a sad look like he was already thinking otherwise. "We both had terrible fathers. And we are not anything like either of them. You cared and sacrificed to give her what she needed." Victor drank the rest of his drink slamming it down on the little table. "Enough of this talk, are we going to break into the Evil Queen's Vault or not?"

"What? Are you serious about it?"

"Yes. I am tired of sitting around waiting for Emma and that whole Charming clan to do something about Regina."

"You know for a scientist you always were impatient. You would think you would be used to sitting around waiting for results."

"What? You said it yourself you didn't think Emma was going to break the curse. And Regina sent her and Snow back to the Enchanted Forest. We are on our own."

"What you don't think Sheriff Swan is going to make it back and we will have to worry about James saving us?"

"Yes, there is something off with the whole so-called good doing lot of them, especially with James in the center of it all."

"You say that like you are the villain of the story."

Victor shrugged. "We are definably in the shades of grey category and I don't just say that because of the world I am from."

Jefferson laughed. "Yes we have done some questionable things but at least you did yours in the name of Science. Mine was just for greed and shameful attempts for approval from the wrong type of people."

"Well let's do the right thing and find a way to stop the Evil Queen ourselves."

"Victor I can't…"

"Don't you dare tell me you can't? I have seen you break into hundreds of vaults…"

"No Doc calm down. I will help you break in, mainly so you don't get yourself killed. But not tonight. Grace is back here living with me and I can't just go out and leave her here alone. We can meet up after I drop her off at school tomorrow, first thing in the morning."

"Yes of course. I wasn't thinking. It is great to see you as a father again."

"I just wish I could see myself the way she does." Jefferson sadly commented.

"You will."

Jefferson gave him an unsure look.

"I have full confidence that you will soon." He gave Jeff's shoulder a quick squeeze. "Enjoy the rest of the night." He turned to leave calling over his shoulder. "See you in the morning!"

* * *

Aurora wanted to enjoy the silence and not having to put on this horrible Princess act for a few hours. But laying there trying not to sleep was hard. It was so dark and too quiet but she knew she couldn't fall asleep and go back to that dream curse world.

She was thrilled when Mulan came over to wake her and she could sit up and move around to keep herself from drifting off. Little did she know less than an hour later she would find herself trapped in a hushed conversation that made her realize her waking life really was worse off then her sleeping one had been.

"I never asked for Phillip to be the one to wake me, and I sure as hell never said I wanted to marry him."

"You don't get it. Everything he does is for you."Mulan pointed at her. "Love is sacrifice something you don't understand."

"I understand love and sacrifice just fine. You have no idea what I have been through and what I have lost. He is not my True Love, his kiss did not return my magic to me."

"Any woman would be happy to have King Phillip, True Love or not."

"Then any woman including you can have him. I have no interest in him. And I am not stupid. I see the way you look two look at each other. He obviously thinks of you as an equal. If you want him, then you can have him. He hasn't officially proposed to me, just _explained_ to me it would happen after my coronation."

"I saw you two together at dinner before we agreed to go on this quest with Queen Snow. It didn't seem like you were not interested in him."

"I was interested in what he had to say about Snow and Emma but he doesn't treat me like an equal. Not the way he does you. I want a King who will view me as an equal, listen to what I have to say, respect me. I am not sure Phillip is interested in me like that, but he does seem to be with you."

"He may be interested in me but I do know he wants your kingdom more."

"If that is true then we are both screwed. Because I am going to be forced to marry him and you will have to watch and stand beside him forever." Aurora pulled Emma's red jacket's collar up glad she had borrowed it for both its warmth and ability to hide her face. She poked her stick in the fire letting the flames blur her vision to red.

* * *

Jefferson awoke to his daughter's screams. He jumped out of bed, racing down the hallway to his daughter's room, he threw open the door to see her sitting up crying. "Grace what's wrong?" He slid beside her on the bed only to have her throw her arms around him. He returned the hug. "Was it a nightmare?"

"Yes." She cried into his shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about?"

"It was Mama. She was here in Storybrooke, but this other man he wanted to take her back to the Enchanted Forest. He was sword fighting you. He wanted to kill you. He was going to take Mama away again…"

"Grace daring." Jefferson pulled her back so he could see her face. "it was just a nightmare. Your mother isn't here. I am not going to be sword fighting anyone."

"Are you sure mama isn't here? I didn't see her face in the dream just her blonde hair but I could feel your emotions; your fear, your love for her. That man he…"

Jefferson lowered his eyes to lap. "Yes, I am sure Grace, your mother died." He forced himself to look back up at her. "I am so sorry Grace for that. You know I would do anything to change it but I can't." he wiped her tears away and seeing that it was 6:45 he suggested. "Why don't we get cleaned up and go into town for some breakfast before school?"

"Okay, papa." She whispered clearly still thinking about the dream and what it could mean.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Aurora was so relieved when the others woke up and she wasn't alone with Mulan anymore. It was even better once they started walking again. Phillip and Mulan had taken the lead with Snow, while Emma and her had fallen back a few steps to have their own conversation.

"One thing I have learned about this world is the story I thought I knew isn't always correct. So tell me how did you actually end up a victim of a sleeping curse." Emma asked.

Aurora looked a moment back to see Sir Percival still following behind them before answering. "Maleficent tried to place a death cursed on me, but Rumple he countered it so it wouldn't kill me. He made it a sleeping curse saying my Prince would find me and wake me up. But then Maleficent added to the spell that besides making me sleep it also would take away my magic."

"So you had your own magic like Regina?"

"Well yes, but I am nothing like Regina she uses her magic for her own evil gains."

"But Gold." Emma paused correcting herself. "I mean Rumple is the Dark One, and he was teaching you so…"

Aurora flinched at her use of The Dark One title and she remembered Sir Percival's warning that others would not like it if she used Rumple's name. "Yes, the Dark One was teaching me. I was a mess when I arrived. I couldn't control my powers. I had a habit of lighting things on fire if I got too upset." Aurora blushed at the memory. "He helped me learn to control my emotions and with it I was able to learn how to successfully use my magic. He wanted me to go back and rule in place of Maleficent but he told me he didn't want me to turn out the way Regina did. He said that was not in my future, as a ruler I should be kind, caring, and do what is best for my whole Kingdom even if it is something that I personal didn't want. At the time I thought he was talking about who I was to marry. Hell, he still may the way my life seems to be turning out." Aurora stopped talking as her eyes settled on Phillip and she felt her worry flicker across her face.

"But the sleeping curse the Prince who kissed you was true loves kiss right, at least it that way in the movie."

"The movie has it wrong."

"Wait you know what a movie is?"

"I was engaged to a portal jumper, and we were on the run from The Dark One for six months. Of course, I know what a movie is."

Emma laughed… "Wait that is right you said last night you were engaged? But from what Mary Margaret has said I know he wasn't Prince. "

Aurora laughed "No he was most certainly not a Prince. See Rum.." She corrected herself. "The Dark One countered Maleficent's curse with a kiss from my true love would bring back my magic. Only I had to go and mess up my future by running away with my true love, and it got him killed. And Phillip well he kissed me and still no powers. Unless I steal some with this ring, I am never going to get it back. And I am going to have to marry Phillip." Aurora turned her face from Emma as she whispered. "Oh God, I am going to have to marry Phillip."

Turning back to Emma she asked her. "How can I marry him when I am still in love with someone else. Someone who was dead for the last six months before my sleeping curse but he was still my first thought, and who I dreamed about at night." Aurora paused a moment thinking _and I will dream about him again as soon as I finally allow myself to sleep again._ "It is so stupid even after all this time I still think, oh I can't wait to tell him about this or that."

She paused wiping at her eye trying to not give in to the tears which at been building since she woke and realized her dreams within the dream curse the last thirty-eight years were just that; dreams. Jefferson wasn't alive, he was really dead like Belle, Rumple was gone, and she was all alone. "Isn't that stupid." She continued on. "He's been dead for ten years; well thirty-eight if you count these cursed years when time stood still for everyone."

"It's not stupid. You loved him." Emma paused a moment before adding. "I can relate to that."

"Did you lose someone too?" Aurora blinked a few times keeping the tears away.

"Well lose isn't the correct word. Turns out he wasn't the man I thought he was. He left me and I paid for trusting him. But love isn't something you can just turn off in death or betrayal. There are still times where I wish I could still share something with Neal. So no I don't think it is stupid you long to share conversation with someone you loved." She paused a moment before grabbing ahold of her arm and stopping her. "Aurora you don't have to marry anyone you don't want too."

Aurora looked down at Emma's hand. "Emma that may work from whatever realm it is you grew up in but here it has already been decided since I was a child. I will marry Phillip and our Kingdoms will unite there is nothing I can do about it."

Emma started to move her hand away and her fingers ran over the red scarf tied to Aurora's wrist. "What's this?"

Aurora pulled her hand back hugging it close to her chest and she started waking again.

"It was his, wasn't it? I am sorry, I shouldn't have said anything but I can relate." Emma rush to catch up to her and pushed the cuff of her jacket up to show these brown laces she had tied around her wrist.

"Did those belong to Neal?"

Emma pushed her jacket back down. "Wel,l actually this was from someone I was just getting to know. He was trying to get me to open my eyes to what was really happening, and Regina killed him for it. He died before I ever got a chance to see what would have happened between us."

"She has a habit of doing that." Aurora grumbled her fingers playing with the scarf.

"You know I ran into someone in Storybrooke who loved scarves. Your finance didn't have a brother did he?"

"He had a half-brother, but as far as I know he is still in Neverland."

"Neverland?" Emma laughed. "Are you kidding me, that place is real too?"

"When we ran from Rumple's castle we spent months there in Neverland. We thought we would have forever there. Since time stood still, it was perfect. I wouldn't age and the sleeping curse wouldn't take place. But Maleficent found a way to destroy everything. "

"What was your Fiancé's name…."

"Emma come here!" Snow called out cutting off their conversation. Emma ran up to her and could see she was smiling. "You told me you wanted to know where you came from." She pointed at the ruins of the castle. "Here. This was to be your home."

Emma didn't know what to say as she looked at the ruined castle. A part of her still couldn't believe this was her real life.

* * *

Jefferson had decided Grace and him would walk to town. He had thought the walk would distract his daughter from her nightmare and he was correct. She was smiling and laughing as they played their game of would you rather. He was actually feeling good like his old self before Regina had found him and taken him to Wonderland.

"Hatter is that you?" A voice called stopping him from answering. He turned around and saw Princess Abigail staring at him like she had seen a ghost.

"Princess Abigail." He stepped in front of his daughter and did an extremely slight bow.

"It is nice to hear my old title and name I have been Kathryn here for too long. Is this your daughter?"

Jefferson gave a nod of his head not wanting to say anything more. Maybe walking through a town of people who he had once stolen from was a terrible idea.

"I didn't realize you were here let alone had a child. Aurora…"

"No." Jefferson cut her off. "She isn't here."

"Regina the curse, did she leave…"

"No." Jefferson cut her off again. Seeing the shock and confusion on her face he added. "Sorry to inform you Princess but she died, well before the curse."

"Died?" Abigail brought her hand up to chest shocked.

"If you excuse me I have to get my daughter to school." Not waiting for a reply he turned taking Grace's hand and started down the sidewalk again before the Princess could question him any further.

"How do you know Princess Abigail?"

"It's a long story and we don't have time because we are here." He waved his hand at the school building, so relieved to have made it.

"Why did she call you Hatter? You didn't become that until after you were stuck in Wonderland."

"Well…" Jefferson stood running a hand through his hair before deciding to tell her the truth. "That isn't exactly true. I only added the mad part after I was stuck in Wonderland."

"Grace!" Henry called from the school steps giving her a wave.

"Hi, Henry!" She called back returning his wave.

Jefferson watched Henry walk inside before telling his daughter. "I really don't think it wise to talk to Henry."

"What are you talking about Papa? Henry is my friend. He helped me try to find you. The flyers were his idea."

"He is the son of the Evil Queen."

"He is Sheriff Swan's son, the Evil Queen just adopted him."

"Trust me if she believes she is his mother you don't want to be around him. It is impossible to change that woman's mind once she has made it up."

"Father you worry too much." She gave him a hug. "The curse is over. The good guys won. We will all get our happy endings now, just wait and see." She gave him one last hug and hurried off inside.

He stood there a moment not sure which of the hundreds of threats to worry about first. "Oh, Grace this town myself include is far, far from happy endings." He turned and started back through town to Granny's to meet Victor. He only went about a block from the school when he saw George waiting for him. He quickly crossed the street hoping to avoid him, but he could hear him following him.

* * *

Could we possibly all be more of a fifth wheel then we are. Aurora thought as Snow led Emma into her castle home. The castle home Emma never got a chance to live in. As Snow ran on Aurora's eyes followed Phillip and maybe it was just being back in a castle that reminded her of a conversation with Rumple thirty-eight years ago.

" _What if I don't love this Prince?"_

" _Love is a weakness." Rumple answered like that explained it all way._

" _Why do you believe such a horrible thing?"_

" _Because love clouds your mind, and makes you blind to what you must do."_

" _And what must I do?"_

" _Why rule of course." His voice had that slight giggle to it as he threw his hands up into the air giving a slight bounce._

" _Yes." She muttered turning her head to look across the room at Jefferson who was messing around with some of the potions. "Ruling my kingdom."_

 _Rumple slid up close to her his closeness was enough to make her go tense but his whisper to her made her go completely stiff. "Ruling with your husband Prince Phillip at your side."_

 _Before Aurora could comment or agree something exploded behind them._

 _Jefferson stood there coughing before turning to them both and loudly exclaiming, "Well that experiment didn't work!" Coughing some more he used his hat to fan the smoke away from him. Rumple called over. "Honesty between the two of you I don't know how this room is still standing."_

" _What?" Jefferson shouted. "What did you say? I can't hear you." He had his finger in his right ear._

" _That is hardly fair. I haven't lit anything on fire for months now." Aurora defended herself._

" _What did he say?" Jefferson yelled again coming over to Aurora. "I can't hear anything but ringing."_

 _Aurora waved her hand and Jefferson stopped playing with his ears. "Thanks, Rory, the ringing is gone." Turning back to Rumple. "What did you say?"_

" _He said he doesn't know what he would do without us." Aurora smiled._

 _Rumple huffed and disappeared._

" _Right." Jefferson laughed. "His life would be so bloody boring without us."_

" _Well, I know mine would be without you." She leaned up on her tiptoes to give him a quick kiss on the cheek._

 _Jefferson couldn't help but smile but his words were filled with worry. "Now we can't be doing too much of that with Rumple around."_

They had finally reached the nursery and Aurora started to follow them in when Phillip spoke. "Aurora I think we have things to talk about while Snow and Emma figure out if they can use the wardrobe. Like your coronation and our wedding."

Aurora grinded her teeth together and shook her head. "Yes of course what is more important than that?"

* * *

"You don't care who hates you, do you?" King George called out to him.

Jefferson felt a pain in his right hand. _It's not real_ he chanted in head. _Your hand is fine_. Out loud he forced himself to give the same answer he had all those years ago when he had been trapped in George's dungeon. "It's not even a passing thought."

"But it should be. You do have a daughter to look after now."

Jefferson froze turning back around to face him.

"Oh I have your attention now do I? As a father, I know you must be willing to do anything for your daughter."

Jefferson stared him down. "Are you threatening me?"

"Oh, don't disappoint me now Jefferson. I know you are smarter than that." He took a quick step grabbing him roughly by the coat collar slamming him back against the brick wall. "I am clearly threatening your daughter."

"Y…you wouldn't dare!"

"Stuttering already, and we haven't even gotten to torture yet."

Jefferson tried to push him back but George bounced him off the brick wall.

"She has nothing to do with our past. She is an innocent child."

"Do I look like I care? After what your Master did my son."

"I thought I made it clear to you that he wasn't my Master, but it doesn't matter now, because I am through with him."

George bounced Jefferson off of the wall a second time, before letting go. He stepped back and fixed his coat and tie.

"The Dark One may not be your Master now, a fact which if I was you would terrify me. How many people in this town wouldn't blink an eye if I killed you?"

Jefferson forced himself to straighten up and step away from the wall. "There are plenty of people here who want to see me dead but I am willing to bet more would rather see your head on a platter than mine."

George smiled. "Well we will see won't we." And without another comment, he turned and walked away.

Jefferson fixed his coat and scarf and started back through town towards Granny's to meet Victor, suddenly wishing he would have driven Grace to school instead of walking. George was correct God only knows how many people in this town wouldn't blink at George killing him. This nagging thought only became a scream as he rounded a corner and ran right into The Dark One himself.

* * *

Phillip had sent Percival and Mulan to check the grounds leaving them alone to discuss their future.

"We should have the coronation at your castle, don't you agree?"

"Yes, I would like that very much." She smiled at the thought of finally becoming Queen in her own castle. It was something she really thought would never happen, even after living with Rumple and all his talk of it coming to be.

"You know you are so beautiful when you smile. You really should do it more."

Aurora's smile disappeared. "I am sorry Phillip, but I just feel like there is much to smile about. The world is a mess from Regina's curse, and I don't have my own magic to fix it. I can't keep stealing magic from people or items."

"Your curse, I thought it was only a sleeping curse but as you stated after the Ogre attack it was more. Maleficent she took your magic away with that prick of the needle but what will bring it back."

Aurora took a step back from him bumping into the wall. "True love's kiss would return my magic tenfold."

Phillip leaned in kissing her before Aurora could explain anything else. He pulled back looking her over. "It still didn't work?"

"I don't love you." Aurora leaned back closer to the wall trying to put space between them.

"You don't know me."

"And you don't know me."

"That isn't exactly true. I grew up hearing stories of you from my parents."

"Why did they tell stories of me?"

"Because we were promised to each other. After what happened to your Kingdom my father made sure I knew all about you and how I would one day save you. Mother was the better storyteller but she died while I was very young." He paused moving closer and picked up the chain which was round her neck. His fingers moved down to the ring. "Queen Snow's comment about you being engaged. This is the ring he gave you, isn't it?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"Did you loved him?"

She gave a slow teary eyed nod of her head not trusting her voice.

"You still love him don't you?"

"He is dead. Please don't make me talk about him with you."

"I won't. But I know we can still love the dead."

"Yes."

"Aurora all I ask for is a chance. My kiss can't bring your magic because you don't know me let alone love me at the moment. But I know that will change if you let your heart love again."

Aurora knew what he was saying was correct so when he moved in close and kissed her again she let him. Her mind raced during the kiss from the fact if she came to love him that didn't mean it would be true love, to I know you and Mulan have feelings for each other. But she never got a chance to say anything because Lancelot entered the room.

"Lancelot what are you doing here?" Phillip demanded.

"I decided you may have needed help. Where is Snow?"

"Inside the nursery examining the wardrobe."

"Good, I didn't miss it." He turned without another word and entered the room.

"Phillip, even you thought that was weird, correct?" Aurora asked him.

"I am a bit shocked he came all this way after deciding to stay behind."

"He seemed different didn't you feel it. I am not sure what it was about him, but something was wrong. We should go in there and see…"

"Aurora we are not done talking about us."

"I know but…"

"Lancelot was a Knight of the Round Table same as Percival they are highly capable of taking care of themselves and making decisions. They can be trusted."

"I understand that but I am telling you there was something different…" Aurora's comment was cut short when they heard Snow scream.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Watch where you are going you…" Rumple started to hiss but upon seeing who it was he ran into he stopped midsentence. "Jefferson?" He asked as if he was questioning if it was really him stand there before him.

"I…I…. didn't mean to." Jefferson stammered starting to try to move around him. _Oh God, more stuttering I need to pull myself together._ "I will just get out of your way."

"No, wait!" Rumple ordered moving to the side using his cane to stop him from leaving.

"I didn't mean to run into you." Jefferson defended himself feeling way more scared than he had when George had him cornered less than five minutes ago. "I was just in a hurry."

"I don't care about that; it was an accident."

"There are no such things as accidents."

Rumple laughed lowering his cane stepping back. "You still remember your lessons, good to see after all these years you will still be of use."

"What?" Jefferson asked tilting his head not sure he had heard correctly.

"I need your help."

Jefferson leaned back against the building and broke into nervous laughter.

"What is so funny, dearie?"

Jefferson stopped laughing at Rumple's tone. "I know you were cursed for twenty-eight years, but I didn't think I would have to explain how I don't work for you anymore."

"You not working for me is a problem for both of us," Rumple moved closer placing a hand on Jefferson's shoulder. "A problem which can easily be solved."

Jefferson thought about it a moment but shook his head, even with George's threat still ringing in his ears he couldn't go back to work for Rumple. "I don't do that anymore."

"Why?" Rumple asked.

"Do you really need to ask that? After what happened with Aurora I should have stopped. But I continued on with Alice and it led to her death." He paused seeing Rumple's sadness but his lack of shock. "But you knew Alice died. Were you keep tabs on me?"

"No, I just..." He stepped back letting go of his shoulder. "I foresaw her death years before you left my employment."

"You knew I would get Alice killed and you still made me take her on my travels." Jefferson shifted a few steps away from him running a hand through his hair. "You knew when you found us that day in the woods with Grace. You knew and you didn't say anything? You just let me get her killed. WHY?"

"I gave you a warning about Wonderland, but some things have to happen."

"No. This. This is why I can't work for you. Bad things don't have to happen if you know they are coming. They just have to happen so YOU can get what you want. Well, I hope you are happy stuck here in this cursed world while Alice is dead, and Grace has to grow up without a mother!" When Rumple didn't reply Jefferson turned to continue down the sidewalk.

"Would you not even help me if it involved Belle?"

Jefferson froze at Belle's name scared to turn around.

"She is alive. Jefferson, You were correct Belle is alive."

 _Thank God at least something can go right for me today. He doesn't know what I did all those years ago. Belle hasn't told him I was responsible for her capture._ Jefferson thought at he turned around.

"The day the curse broke she showed up in my shop. Regina, she had my Belle locked up all these years."

"If she is out why does Belle need my help?"

"We had a disagreement this morning, and I can't find her."

"Yes, it must be horrible that when you upset her she can now freely leave your house." The words were out of Jefferson's mouth before he realized what he said.

Rumple leaned forward on his cane. "I see your lessons are not the only thing you remember. You said you no longer work for me, so maybe it would be best for you to change the way you address me."

Jefferson shook his head in agreement scared to say anything else.

"Maybe you have changed. The Jefferson I knew, only shut up when scared. Are you scared now?"

"Did you foresee what Regina did to me the last twenty-eight years?"

"No."

"So you have no idea what Regina did to me."

"I have an idea on her twisted take of revenge on you. I do remember running into you at the hospital during the curse. And I am sorry I didn't remember everything you were trying to explain to me that day."

"I have changed more than anyone who has spent the last twenty-eight years pretending to be someone else."

Rumple looked him over. "My offer stands if you wish to continue our arrangement you know where to find me. And I do hope if you see Belle you would at least let her know I am worried about her."

Jefferson bit his lip to stop him from saying anything else that may get him killed on the spot.

"So go along now, but do be careful Jefferson this town is filled with people you have wronged in my name or Regina's."

Jefferson quickly turned and rushed down the sidewalk to Granny's hoping not to run into anyone else before he met with Victor.

* * *

Snow screamed a second time as Phillip drew his sword and ordered Aurora to stay, before rushing into the room. Aurora didn't listen and following close behind him. There was a woman using magic to hold Snow up against the wall to the left of the room, and Emma was on the ground to the right. Lancelot was nowhere to be seen.

"Who are you?" Phillip demanded pointing the sword at her. "Where is Lancelot?"

The woman turned but Snow still was suspended in the air. "Finally the want to be King and Queen make an appearance."

"Phillip be careful, she was posing as Lancelot and she is still holding Snow to the wall she is a powerful witch!" Aurora warned.

Cora laughed and with a wave of her hand Phillip went flying towards Emma, hitting the wall hard dropping his sword.

"Aurora run!" Snow managed to get out "It's Cora! She trying to find a way over to Storybrooke!"

Aurora felt her eyes grow wide as she recognized the name. "Regina's mother." She whispered taking a step back towards the door as she remembered Rumple telling her Cora had been his best student, and Jefferson had filled her in on what she had done to her own daughter. "You are supposed to be in Wonderland!"

"But then I wouldn't be here to see you about to run again." Cora slowly started walking towards Aurora. "You ran when Maleficent came for your family. You ran when she destroyed the fairies who were safe guarding you. And you ran from Dark Castle. What is it with you and always running?" Cora waved her hand and Aurora jumped as the door slammed shut behind her. "But there will be no running from me Princess Aurora."

Aurora tried keeping her composure as Cora advanced on her but she didn't have any magic or weapons of any kind. "I know who you are because of my past with your daughter and Rumple, but how do you know about me?"

"Trying to be brave but I see you for what you really are. A scared little girl." She moved closer and her smile only grew when Aurora didn't take a step back from her.

Aurora could feel Cora's magic and it was like nothing she had ever felt before, but she was more focused on Emma who was crawling on the ground towards the wardrobe. _I have to keep her busy so Emma can destroy Cora's way to Storybrooke._

"Did The Dark One do a number on you like he did my daughter?" Cora was close enough to reach out and move a piece of hair out of Aurora's face. "How hard it must be to be his perfect little puppet only to wake up and find him not here to pull your strings."

Aurora was terrified but at the same time proud of the fact that she didn't flinch and she was 99% sure she didn't let her fear show on her face. A little voice in the back of her head told her Rumple would have been proud of her. She could see Emma was still trying to light the wardrobe on fire. "Does it upset you that you were not special to him? Were you this jealous when you found out he was teaching your daughter?"

Cora moved even closer bring her lips near her left ear to whisper. "Your Hatter used to rattle on and on but I don't see anything special about you."

Aurora's confusion at her comment quickly turned to anger and she gave a little scream bringing her hand with the ring up grabbing Cora's hand. She felt the magic flow into her taking her breath away. She could hear Snow and Phillip fall to the ground, right before Cora managed to pull her hand away.

"Oh you silly little girl, you will pay for that." Cora rubbed where the ring had touched her. "I see Rumple left you a gift."

"Leave her be!" Phillip demanded. But Cora set him flying back again with a wave of her hand. Aurora reached out with her stolen magic and stopped Phillip from hitting the wall lowering him safely to the ground. Before Cora could react Snow screamed as she charged her, but Cora didn't even look in her direction as she sent a spell stopping her in her tracks.

Aurora could feel the dark magic flowing through her. Magic usually made her feel better, stronger, and confident. But this was a dark, painful, drowning experience, and she had only gotten a taste of it. For the first time since she had gotten her powers under control she wished to have nothing to do with magic. She wanted it out of her so she lashed out at Cora.

The spell hit Cora cutting her face. She raised a gloved hand to her cheek moving it away she saw blood. "You miss your powers, don't you? But that look on your face tells me you don't care for what you have stolen."

Aurora wanted to attack again but she knew she didn't have much of Cora's dark magic left. Emma made a noise and Cora started to turn around. Not wanting to let Cora see that Emma was lighting the wardrobe on fire she attacked with the magic she had left.

The first attack hit her shoulder but drew her attention back to Aurora. "Why you..." Aurora didn't wait for her to finish her threat she tried another spell. Cora blocked it sending it back at her. Aurora instincts kicked in and she put up a shield, but her stolen magic gave out and the spell knocked her backward. _No_! she screamed in her head. _Get to your feet._ She ordered herself as Cora advanced on her.

"Oh dear, you must have used up all you stole, because I doubt Rumple would have wasted a year and a half on you if you couldn't do a simple protection spell."

Aurora crawled backward hitting the closed door.

"How my daughter didn't kill you and keep that worthless, magicless, thief for herself I will never understand."

"He may not have had much magic of his own, but he was far from worthless." Aurora defended Jefferson. As she managed to get back to her feet she saw Emma had succeeded in lighting the wardrobe on fire.

Cora grabbed Aurora by her wrist. "I think you need to learn a new lesson and since The Dark One isn't here to teach you, I will just have to fill in." She grabbed the ring on Aurora's hand letting it steal her magic.

Aurora gasp as the dark magic hit her full force. "No, get off of me!" She tried to pull away but there was nowhere to go. She fell back against the wall gasping for breath, as she tried to push Cora away with her free hand, but Cora wouldn't let go.

Aurora couldn't handle the feeling, it was like a darkness was crawling along her skin and then stabbing down in her heart. She heard screaming and it took her a moment to realize it was her. _God this hurts more than when Regina almost killed me with the poisonous apple._ She fell to her knees but Cora still kept ahold of her hand and the ring.

"I am surprised Rumple didn't tell you if you can't handle the darkness, you shouldn't play with those who can." She let go and watched as Aurora knelt there fighting to get control.

"I have lived my life in the darkness since I was seven." She choked out. "I handled my part just fine; it is called a distraction."

Cora looked confused turning to look back at Emma and the burning wardrobe. "No! What have you done?"

Aurora staggered to her feet reaching out towards Snow and Phillip using the dark magic to drop Cora's spells on them. Cora turned back to face her. "Still don't see anything special about me?" She tried to smile but it felt more like a grimace as the magic inside of here now was starting to grow hot, and she felt like she was going to burst into flames.

"We are not done!" Cora hissed before disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke before Snow could attack her.

As soon as Cora was gone Aurora let go screaming and collapsing back down to all fours. The fire popped and suddenly grew twice as big.

"Aurora!" Phillip cried falling down beside her.

"No don't touch me. I can't control it much longer you have to get out of here." She had wrapped her arms around herself like she holding it in.

"I am not leaving you."

"You have too. I have to get her magic out of me. It hurts too much. "

Phillip grabbed her thinking he could carry her out of the burning room. But she was losing control and when he touched her it felt she had burned him. He pulled back gasping.

"Sorry, can't, I …" she realized she was crying, everything hurt too much to form words in any order that made sense. _Magic wasn't supposed to make you feel like this. The fairies never told me magic could do something like this. And Rumple, God he was the bloody Dark One himself and I had never felt anything like this from him. But he must deal with feeling like this all the time, but how?_

"Aurora the room is on fire! We have to get you out." Emma's voice cut through her thoughts.

Again in some kind of miracle Aurora somehow staggered to her feet. She tried to take a step but collapse down again, this time grabbing her head and screaming, as the fire suddenly quickly spread from the burning wardrobe across the walls around them.

"Emma we have to get out of here now!" Snow said grabbing her and starting for the door.

Mulan and Percival appeared as Snow and Emma burst out of the room. Seeing the fire Mulan asked "Where is Phillip?" as Percival shouted, "Where is Princess Aurora?"

Snow coughed. "They are still in there."

"Phillip!" Mulan screamed charging into the burning room Percival right behind her. Phillip was placing his coat around Aurora so he could carry her out. Mulan and Percival helped them both out of the burning room.

Aurora was muttering things Phillip couldn't understand when he laid her down. Her nose was bleeding and without thinking he wiped it away. Realizing he could touch her again without getting burnt he moved her closer to him. "Aurora you are safe."

She looked up at him blinking a few times as if trying to remember who he was before muttering. "I have never really been safe."

"That will change after we are married."

Aurora gave a little laugh and closed her eyes but the room still felt like it was spinning. She leaned against Phillip's shoulders trying to will the feeling away.

"The fire looks like it is stopping not growing." Emma looked confused.

"That is because it was magical, and the magic has burned up." Snow explained.

"Where did Cora go?" Emma asked.

"She is gone for now." Snow and Emma stood looking at the burning room.

"And so is our way home." Emma muttered.

It took Aurora few seconds to realize she had caused the room to completely burst into flames, something she hadn't done since Rumple had started training her. _Rumple would be so disappointed in me._ She thought turning to face Emma and Snow she tried to get to her feet but could barely get to a kneeling position. "I am sorry, I was trying to help but her magic it was so dark and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I had to get it out." She looked at the ground ashamed that she had been so weak.

"It's alright." Snow sadly stated coming over and kneeling down in front of her, placing a hand on Aurora's shoulder. "Cora is a wicked woman I can't imagine how it would feel to have some of her magic flowing through you." She shook her head looking back at Emma. "We will find another way home."

"Yes," Aurora agreed "And I want to help. Perhaps it will help channel my anger and I know where we can start looking."

"Where?" Phillip asked.

"The Dark Castle."

"Why would you want to go to The Dark One's Castle?" Phillip questioned.

"Why not. You said The Dark One isn't there. So he isn't a threat. I lived there for over a year. If there is something to get you both back home, then I know we can find it there. Trust me the Dark One had more magic than even he knew what to do with. And if we leave now we can get there shortly after dark."

"We can't go anywhere." Sir Percival declared. "You need to rest and we all need to eat."

"I don't need sleep." Aurora argued even though she knew she was moments from passing out. She still didn't want to give in to after effects of the sleeping curse just yet.

"No, I agree. We all need to rest, eat and figure out what to do next." Snow nodded in agreement.

"Sleep is the last thing I need." Aurora tried to stand but collapsed back into Phillip.

"Aurora, did you sleep last night?" Snow asked.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I know what you avoiding. I have been under a sleeping curse too. Have you fallen asleep at all since Phillip woke you up? "

"No."

"What? Aurora, it has been over twenty-four hours?" Phillip exclaimed shocked.

"I know what is waiting for me and I spent thirty-eight years in that nightmare. I don't wish to go back."

Snow's voice grew softer. "You need to sleep and we will all be here watching after you. The dream world can only hurt you if you let it. And seeing how you faced Cora, I think you will have no problem facing a few nightmares."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Victor had arrived early to Granny's to talk to Ruby but had only succeeded in a short awkward conversation with Belle. He wasn't sure if she was just not interested in talking to him, because they were not really friends the few times they had met back at Rumple's, or if she was upset about something.

He had spent the rest of the time in the back of the diner with a cup of tea trying to get the courage to talk to Ruby. He watched her as she took orders and looked extremely hot in her red button up blouse. Ruby had a much longer conversation than he had been able to have with Belle, which had ended with Belle leaving looking much more hopeful than she had been.

After about a half of hour and an empty cup of tea, he stood up and walked up to the counter.

"Doctor Whale, did you need something else?"

"A refill please." He slid the cup across the counter to her.

"Tea not coffee correct?"

"Yes, that is correct." He stood there searching his mind for something to say. _God, damn it brain think! You could figure out how to bring the dead back to life but you can't start a simple conversation with a beautiful woman?_

She brought the refill over. "Anything else?"

"I just wanted to stress anything during the curse that I said to offend you, or upset you in any way."

"No worries Doctor Whale like I told you the other day, we were cursed, and I don't blame you."

"The night at the bus stop I wasn't trying…" Victor stumbled trying to find words and at the same time screaming internally for him to just shut up already and go sit back in the corner. "I think Emma and Mary-Margaret did not think my intentions were for your best well-being."

"Honestly the past is in the past, don't worry about it anymore. We need to move on in our lives."

"Yes, I agree. We need to find ways to move forward, and remember I told you, my name is Victor, you don't have to call me Doctor Whale."

"Victor." She smiled back at him. "That is going to take some getting use too."

"I was rather hoping…"

The bell on the front door of Granny's made both Victor and Ruby look over. Jefferson marched straight over not caring that Victor was clearly in a conversation with Ruby. "Sorry I am late Doc, but we need to do this if we are going to do this before someone kills me." He stood there nervously shifting his feet as he looked around the diner.

"Um.. excuse me a moment." Victor took his tea putting his free arm around Jefferson leading him back to the booth he had been sitting at in the back of the diner. "Are you having fits again?" he whispered letting go of him to slid into one side of the booth.

"God damn you Victor for making me leave the house." He grumbled sliding into the booth across from his friend.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"I just ran into Rumple and George on the way here."

"King George?"

"Do we know another George?" Jefferson huffed.

"What are those two doing together?"

"No, it wasn't together. It was two different run-ins. I am lucky that one of them didn't kill me! I mean I literary ran into Rumple-Fucking-Stiltskin" he hissed.

"You did not."

"I did, and I thought he was going to kill me, but then he offered me my old job back."

"He did not!" Victor exclaimed as the bell on the front door rang out again.

Jefferson only answer was to take a deep breath and look around the dinner to see who had come in. But it was only the mechanic Gus.

It was Victor's turn to give a little huff as he watched Gus take his spot at the counter talking to Ruby. "Calm down Jeff, there is no one in here who would want to hurt you." Victor reached out placing his hand on his friends.

Jefferson sharply pulled his hand away, "Have you seen Belle?"

"She was in here when I first came in but she left some time ago. Why?"

"That was the first job Rumple wanted me to do for him. They had a fight and Rumple couldn't locate her."

"That would explain her tone, I was wondering what had her upset. Wait, so you _are_ working for him again?"

"No, I told him I don't do that anymore. Which is ridiculous because in like five minutes when you are done with your tea we are going to go break into Regina's vault. So I obviously still do it. And Regina is the only one on my top three people I never want to see again list that I haven't run into today, so I guess we are due to get caught."

"Don't talk like that, but I am done with my tea. I only got a second cup to have an excuse to talk to Ruby."

Jefferson grimaced, suddenly realizing who his friend had been talking to when he had come in. "Sorry Vic, I didn't mess anything up for you did I?"

"Nothing I wasn't already messing up without you." Victor drummed his hands on the table a second. "Let's go see what Madam Mayor is hiding from everyone." He thought for a second Jefferson was going to tell him no.

"Yes, let's do it because I haven't had my life threatened enough today."

Victor didn't answer, he just stood up and walked over to the front door. He looked back and Jefferson was sulking a moment before he stood following him out and into the street

* * *

The two of them had barely talked as they made their way over to the cemetery. Jefferson had been a nervous mess looking around like he was just waiting for someone to come over and try to kill him. He had loosened up a bit after they had entered the graveyard, with no one else around. Now Victor was now watching as he examined the Mills Family vault.

"I can't believe it." Jefferson took a step back looking up but at the family seal carved into the stone.

"What?" Victor asked.

"She doesn't even have magical protection on her vault." He marched up to the door. "I know there wasn't magic in this world during the curse, but after it was broke you would have thought she would have put something up to protect herself. But this is just a normal lock." He bounced turning back to Victor a huge grin on his face, much more like his old self than Victor had seen the last twenty-eight years. "I will have this picked in no time."

Victor watched as Jefferson pulled out a familiar looking lock picking set from his coat pocket. Victor's mind drifted back to the first time he had followed Jefferson through his hat.

" _Are you sure what Rumple wants is in his bedroom?"_

" _According to the maid, it is."_

" _You know the King's Maid?" Victor asked looking back over his shoulder making sure no one was following them._

" _We had a nice evening at the tavern last weekend. It is amazing what a good dinner, a few choice words, and tavern room for the night can get you."_

" _You mean to tell me your plan is based on what some maid told you in bed?"_

" _You are not having second doubts now are you, Vic?"_

" _Jefferson this is outrageously dangerous." Victor hissed as he watched Jefferson pick the lock on the door of King Midas's Bedroom._

" _Yes I know isn't it exciting? Makes it all the more fun." Jefferson pause to look up at Victor flashing a huge smile._

" _Exciting and fun are not the words I would use for this feeling I currently am having." He commented as he looked over his shoulder down the long and so far empty hallway. "In fact, I am positive you and I have completely different ideas about what makes something fun."_

" _Oh lighten up Vic I am going to be good for you. The rush you get traveling with me will more than make up for a few minutes of stress. And just so you know some of the most interesting things can be discovered through foreplay."_

Jefferson swung open the vault door turning to face Victor quite proud of still being able to pick a lock quickly. Seeing the look on his friends face he asked. "You are not having second doubts now, are you Vic?"

"I have been having second thoughts since you stumbled on me in the graveyard that first night." Victor joked.

Jefferson laughed. "Good thing you have never let the smart part of your brain stop you before. So I take it we are good." He held the door open and Victor gave another laugh before walking past him and entering the vault. He paused for a moment taking in the one room. There was a stone coffin in the center and empty shelves all around.

"No!" Victor hissed. "No!" he muttered again rushing around the coffin. "There has to be something here." He grabbed the vase trying to open it when Jefferson grabbed him.

"Victor stop."

"You said there were items here when she brought you."

"There are!" Jefferson grabbed the vase from his friend. "Calm down, you are acting crazier than me right now. You are supposed to be the sane one, remember?"

Victor took a step back letting Jefferson put the vase back.

"There are a few items, but like I told you the other night, there isn't much left. Are you going to be alright if we don't find anything useful?" Jefferson asked suddenly more worried about his friend's sanity than his own.

"I am fine." Victor straightened his jacket as he watched Jefferson walk back around the coffin placing his hands on the side of the stone coffin's covering and pushed. As the coffin moved Victor came around to see the stairs leading down into Regina's real vault. He looked over at Jefferson and he knew his mischievous smile had to match the one he saw on his friend's face.

Victor went down the stairs first. He saw a room to the left and to the right but it was the golden rows of drawers in front of him that drew his attention. He could hear the heartbeats as he walked closer. "My God, It's not as loud as her mother's vault but how many hearts does she have here?"

"I think the better question is the same one I asked all those years ago. "Who's hearts are these?" He waved a worried hand over the drawers afraid to actually touch them. "Though we both know the Huntsman's isn't in here anymore."

Victor froze it had been during the curse but he still remembered how upset Emma had been the night Sheriff Graham had died. He turned away from the hearts.

"No, don't go Victor. Not all the drawers have hearts."

"Are you sure?"

"I saw Cora's vault more than once and Regina learned from her. I am more than willing to bet there is something of importance in one of these drawers, or there was at some point over the last twenty-eight years."

"Well let's look."

"Oh hell no." Jefferson threw his hands back as he stepped back. "Hearts are not my thing. You can search this area. I will look over here." Jefferson quickly walked into one of the other rooms. It was the same room Regina had taken him to, to use his hat to get the poison apple. He eyes followed the crazy patterns on the floor a moment before he walked over to the shelves starting to look through the items. He wasn't lying when he told Victor that there wasn't much left.

A few minutes passed and Victor appeared with a handful of items. "Are any of these important?" He asked completely clueless.

Jefferson picked through. "There maybe a few things I would take." He pocketed two little bottles of something into his coat pocket. "Was this all there was?"

"There were quite a few hearts, and a few empty boxes. Did you find anything of use in here?" He asked looking around at the mostly empty shelves.

"There nothing in here but junk jewelry." Jefferson pointed to the box he had been looking at.

"Oh my god." Victor's eyes grew big as saw what was in the box. He thrust the rest of the items he had found into Jefferson's hands before he pushed him to the side to see them better. "I never thought I would see these again."

"See them again what are you talking about?" Jefferson asked as he pocketed the rest of the items Victor had given him.

"I created them for Regina before … well before you know." He paused taking them out studying them in one of the rays of light which were scattered throughout the room.

"Just how many items did you make for Regina?"

Victor grimaced hearing the anger in his friend's voice. "Just these and that other one you knew about." Victor trailed off.

"That other one…" Jefferson hissed clearly pissed off. "You mean the other one which got Aurora killed?"

"Jefferson..." Victor started but Jefferson cut him off.

"Nice to see how much that other one isn't at all important to you."

"I made these first." Victor tried to defend his actions as he also walked out of the room hoping to avoid a fight about both of their stupid past decisions. "They block anyone from knowing the wearer has magical abilities. So the wearer could move around undetected."

"Dear God what did Regina do with those?" Jefferson grabbed Victor by the arm taking the jewelry looking them over.

"I have no idea, but we can't let her have them now."

"Magic works differently here. They may not even work anymore."

"They were made with Science, not Magic. So are you willing to chance that? If she wore these no one not even Rumple would be able to use magic to track her let alone sense her magic coming." He took them back and pocketed them as he started through the doorway on the other side of the hallway. He came to a dead stop and Jefferson ran into him.

"Dear God! Did Regina bring her dead boyfriend over in the curse?" Victor asked amazed as he moved closer to look over the dead body he had failed to bring back to life all those years ago.

"Yes, that is Daniel."

"I could bring him back." Victor whispered.

"What?" Jefferson exclaimed.

"I could bring him back." Victor repeated louder this time. "The science, the technology here in this world is better. I know I could bring him back to life."

"Slow down Doc you are talking craziness. Where would you get a magical heart?"

"We are in Regina's vault; magical hearts are a dime a dozen here." He pointed towards the door back where they had come from. "You literary had me count them a few minutes ago."

Jefferson shook his head in disagreement with the whole idea. "No, it is a crazy idea. Science like Magic doesn't have all the answers. And one day you will realize it. I just hope it doesn't cost you, Ruby, the way it did Elizabeth."

Victor dropped Daniel's hand and glared over at Jefferson. Taking a deep breath, he let the comment about Elizabeth go, again not in a mood for a fight with his only friend in not just the town but this whole world. "Ruby isn't anywhere near being mine. I was about to attempt to ask her out but someone interrupted. But my lack of relationship isn't what we should be talking about its Regina's."

"I had a relationship with Regina. She deserves to be alone." Jefferson yelled.

"No don't you see, it is perfect!" He leaned over examining the body. "He looks just like he did that night decades ago."

"The preservation spell." Jefferson reminded him.

"Yes, I remember she did the same thing to my brother, after Van Helsing and I took care Dracula, which is the main reason I am not hundred percent freaking out about not being back home right now."

"She what?" Jefferson asked clearly thinking he could not have heard him correctly.

Oh shit! Victor thought realizing what he had said, he had not wanted to let Jefferson know the details of what had happened with the whole Dracula mess. "I made a deal with her."

"Exactly how many deals did you make with that lying murdering bitch?"

"Jeff please calm down, and don't look at me like that. We both have made too many deals with the Devil to blame each other for them now."

"Calm down?" Jefferson's voice showed no sign of calming down. "Before we came down here. I thought she forced you into making that magic binding cuff, that got Aurora killed. Now I know you were making deals with Regina behind my back!"

"She did force me. I didn't lie about that." Victor once again tried to defend himself and his actions.

"But you made a deal with her for that other jewelry and now this whole thing with your brother."

"Don't look at me like I have betrayed you." Victor ordered. "How many deals did you make with her back in the day?"

Victor could see the anger flicker across Jefferson's face. He watched as his friend opened his mouth a few times but instead of answering he turned around leaving the room and his screams echoed in the hallway.

"Jefferson!" Victor called moving over to the doorway. "You are missing the point. I can bring him back to life and blackmail Regina."

"Blackmail her for what?" Jefferson shook his head as he waved his hands around not understand Victor's sudden wish to help Regina.

"If I bring her love back to life, she will have to give me what I want. A way back home." He turned back his friend. "And not just for me but you and Grace as well. Bringing him back would help us all."

"Did you not just listen to me a few moments ago? Magic is different here. I don't think she could send us back even if she wanted too. It was Emma who got my hat to work and she is gone. And I sure as hell don't want to see Regina of all people get her happy ending. Now let's forget about this madness and leave. It was a horrible idea to come here. You clearly are not the friend I thought you were." He turned and led the way back up the stairs towards the exit.

Victor walked to the doorway, pausing a moment to turn and look back at Daniel one last time before following Jefferson back up into the light.

Jefferson pushed the stone coffin back into place his whole body shaking with anger. _Fuck Victor and his lies I don't need him, Rumple said he would take me back. The protection and power it would give me in this town. I am insane if I turn that offer down. These items I stole, I should take them to him, to show him where my loyaties lay._ As soon as the coffin was back in its place he rushed off without waiting for Victor.

"Jeff!"Victor called after this friend. "Jefferson wait, let me explain." He rushed to keep pace with him as his mind raced with what to say to calm him down and keep his friendship. He grabbed Jefferson's arm stopping him. "I am sorry, I know I messed up. But I never made a deal with the intent of hurting you. You are my best friend."

"I am your only friend here." Jefferson hissed pulling his arm free. "And intent has nothing to do with what actually happened." He shook his head in disbelieve at this whole mess. "I can't talk to you right now. I don't know if I ever can again." He turned and stalked off across the cemetery.

"Jeff!" Victor called after him. "Jeff don't go."

"My name is Jefferson!" He called back not bothering to turn around as he walked away.

"You have just had a bad day."

Jefferson stopped breaking into a fit of crazy laughter. "A bad day?" He turned back to Victor. "Try a bad thirty years or so!" And without another word he turned and left Victor standing there.

Victor stood there wondering what to do next. He put his hand in his pocket and feeling the jewelry he pulled a piece out to look at it. "I know Science can best Magic. There has to be a way I can fix this mess magic got us all into."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 _Rumple had been having her use her magic to control the bugs on the table._

" _This is too easy for you. I think we need to step up your training."_

" _I won't control people. I told you what happened when I was five and Maleficent attacked the castle. Never again." Aurora shook her head backing away from the table slightly._

" _Some childish nightmare that never really happened doesn't prove you can do the spell." Rumple mocked her_

" _Childish nightmare?" Aurora hissed raising her voice, "I used my mother's personal guards to keep me safe and I controlled them like puppets long after they were dead." She suddenly stopped realizing Belle and Jefferson could hear everything she was saying because she let her temper get the best of her._

 _He moved closer leaning in, "Prove it then," he whispered as he pointed across the room. "control Jefferson."_

 _She shook her head refusing "I won't" she whispered._

 _Rumple edges her on until Belle stood up and started talking to him from across the room changeling him to leave her alone._

" _Belle?" Jefferson questioned trying to stop her but she walked over to Rumple and continued to mock him until Rumple figured out Aurora was controlling her._

" _You are doing this?" His voice boomed as he turned to Aurora._

 _Aurora jumped. "I told you I could do it."_

" _You were talking to us both." He grabbed her hard by the arm, causing Jefferson to jump up out of his seat. "How did you?"_

" _I told you I could do it easily." She glared her tone matching his anger_

" _Let her go and never take control of her again. Do you understand?" He gave her arm a hard shake._

" _Yes…. Yes, Rumple. I understand." She dropped the spell._

" _Rumple?" Belle hissed. "What are you doing?"_

 _He turned to see Belle looking more like herself. "Are you alright?"_

" _Am I alright? What are you doing with Aurora?"_

" _Nothing." He dropped her arm._

" _I told you I didn't want to do it." Aurora muttered rubbing her arm where he had grabbed her._

" _The lesson is over." Rumple stated before disappearing with a loud crack._

" _Rumple?" Belle yelled. "Oh, I am going to find him and give him a piece of my mind." She started to go but turned back. "Aurora are you alright?"_

 _Aurora gave a quick nod not trusting her voice._

" _I will keep an eye on her Belle." Jefferson started across the room. "Go ahead and find him."_

" _Oh, I will." She said leaving the tower room._

 _Aurora suddenly wished she knew how to disappear, or that she could die because she didn't want to talk to Jefferson about what happened, now or ever."_

" _Aurora?"_

" _I am not a monster." The words were out of her mouth before she knew it. She felt her cheeks grow redder._

" _A monster what?" Jefferson asked moving closer._

" _I didn't want to do that. I… He gave me no choice."_

" _Well, actually he did. He told you to control me."_

" _You heard him?"_

" _No, but I know he would have been telling you to use me instead of Belle. Thank you for not controlling me."_

" _I couldn't pick you, not after what you told me about your fear of Regina taking your heart and…" She looked away unable to finish._

" _Aurora." He moved closer. "Look at me."_

 _She shook her head._

" _You are nothing like Regina. Rumple pushed you and you pushed back. He is never going to have you do that spell again after what you did. And I bet a part of you knew that. It was a very Queenish move. "_

" _In what way was it Queenish?"_

" _It was a powerplay. You knew you had to do the spell even if it was the last thing you wanted to do. And by doing what you did with Belle a part of you knew Rumple would never make you do it again. I do believe this is the first round with the Dark One you won. Keep it up and soon you may be on my level."_

 _She laughed. "Do you think I will be trapped here long enough to be your match?"_

" _Princess trust me you are already my match in so many ways." He moved a piece of hair out of her face behind her ear and Aurora stopped breathing for a second. He was never this close unless they were dancing._

 _Jefferson paused a moment trying to remember what he was going to say lost in her eyes a moment before recovering. "You will be eighteen and gone from here before you know it." He let go of her hair and moved back._

" _Yes and I never have to use that spell again."_

" _Well, my friend Victor would say, never say never." He gave a raise of this eyebrows. "But I hope you are right."_

 _Aurora watched as Jefferson's skin started to turn gray and decay. He kept talking as the memory continued to play out. He reached for her and she backed up screaming she fell over trying to get away from him. The room started to change there were now flames raging all around her. The monster that Jefferson had changed into stumbled into the fire._

" _NO!" she screamed starting forward but the flames reached out for her. She stopped throwing herself back from them. She tried to use her magic to control it, but nothing happened. She was still as powerless in the dream world as she was in the real world. The flames seemed to grow and encircle her._

Aurora awoke screaming. Sir Percival took her in his arms. "Princess it is alright. You are awake now. Nothing from the dream world can hurt you, now."

Aurora nodded not trusting her voice as she took in her surroundings trying to figure out if she was really awake or if this was still part of the dream curse.

"Your nightmare, Jefferson was in it?"

She gave him a worried look, wondering what all she had said out loud.

"You were calling out to him."

"I don't want to talk about what I saw."

Percival moved away a moment to gather some food up for her.

"How long did I sleep?" Aurora asked reaching out and taking the food.

"About four hours. It will be dark soon." He sat down beside her.

"Where is everyone?"

"They are currently looking through the castle for supplies. We have been taking turns watching you."

"Like I am some child."

"No one thinks you are a child. Phillip told me what happened. Not many have stood up to the Queen of Hearts and lived to tell about it."

Aurora took a deep breath and instead of answering she took a bite of the deer meat.

"We will leave in the morning for the Dark Castle. Hopefully, we will find not only an answer to Queen Snow and Princess Emma's portal problem. But also a way to rid this world of Cora's evil rein."

"So Phillip talked Snow into going."

"No, she talked him into going." Percival handed her some more food.

"Snow agreed to my plan? She must be desperate. She hates me."

"I think she is second guessing her hatred after you helped stop Cora from entering the world they came from."

"But enough talking, more eating. You will need to gain your strength back for the long journey ahead of us."

"I have a feeling am going to need more than just strength for what lays ahead of me."

"Are you sure you do not wish to talk about what you saw in your nightmare?"

"Nightmares are not real; they do not matter."

"The dream curse plays on your fears. You should not think of Jefferson as being dead. You should remember his life. If you can do that the curse can't use him against you any longer."

"It is hard to not think of his death. If he was not dead, I would not be stuck here."

Percival refilled her drink. "You outsmarted Maleficent for almost ten years before Jefferson found you for the Dark One. The only way you are stuck anywhere is if you have given up." He looked over at her. "Have you given up?"

Aurora laughed. "You remind me of him." She looked down at the liquid in the cup. "You are even the same age."

"How do you know that?" Percival asked.

"The other day in the woods. You shared you were two when I was born. Jefferson was two years old than me. If I hadn't have gotten him killed he be 29 soon."

They sat there for a few moments letting her eat.

"What did you like about him best?"

"There are too many reasons to list. His smile. Not the fake one he could put on to charm people, but his real honest smile." Aurora paused smiling at the memory. She laughed. "He always had a nickname for everyone."

"Everyone, even you?"

"Yes, Mine was Rory. Because as you may have noticed I have quite the roar. Rumple's was Rum, Belle, well he didn't have one for her but God he had so many for Victor, Doc, Vic, Doctor F, Franky."

"Franky?"

"Short for his last name, Frankenstein."

"What do you think he would call me?"

"I know exactly what he would say."

"Really?"

Aurora gave a slight bounce "He would say, Sir Percival that is too complicated I am going to call you Percy."

"Percy?" Percival laughed. "That is horrible."

Aurora joined in with his laughter thinking. _He is right I can't let the dream curse control my memories. I am stronger than this. If Snow can overcome it, I can too._

* * *

Jefferson couldn't believe how his day was going. Running into George and Rumple, breaking into Regina's vault, then fighting with Victor. He paused a moment outside of the flower shop that Belle's father owned thinking. _Am I really going to go back to Rumple? He's done nothing but lie to me too. Though it pays to have the Dark One on your side more than a mad scientist._

His thoughts were interrupted by George who had just come out of the flower shop. "Jefferson, I am surprised you are still here Jefferson."

"If you think your little threat scared me."

"I was referring to your hat. Or are the rumors true; Regina used it to send Emma and Snow back home, and the annoying Shepherd has it now?"

Jefferson was confused by his comment, but the fact that George was looking for his hat unnerved him more than knowing James currently had it. He just turned and started down the sidewalk without another word. _Rumple. I need to get to Rumple._ He rushed down the street and into Gold's Pawn Shop.

"The sign said closed!" Rumple hissed coming out from the back room looking ready to kill whoever was bothering him. For the second time, that day Rumple came to a dead stopped seeing him. "Jefferson."

"The door wasn't locked, I could come back later if you want." He twisted slightly pointing back towards the door.

"No!" Rumple came around the counter moving past him to lock the door before Jefferson got away from him again.

The sound of the lock took Jefferson's breath away as he took a step further into the shop away from him. "You don't need to do that. I… we… won't be long."

"I don't want anyone to interrupt us."

Jefferson took a deep breath and took another nervous step backward, starting to second guess his choice to come here.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you this earlier," Rumple commented as he moved back around the counter giving Jefferson his space. "you grew up nicely."

Jefferson gave a soft laugh. "I was basically grown up when I left your employment."

"Seeing you with your daughter really made me realize you are not a boy anymore. You are a grown up now making decisions for two. I have a feeling that is why you are here?"

"Yes, I do believe there is another deal to be made between us." He pulled all the items he had stolen from Regina's vault out onto the counter.

"Where did these come from?"

"Regina's vault."

Rumple looked up from the items. "Really? I thought you didn't do that anymore."

"Victor was going to try to do it on his own, and I at the time I couldn't let him go alone."

"At the time?"

"Let's just say we may have just had a final falling out."

Rumple raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. _He had been hoping if he gained Jefferson back then Victor would follow, but he would worry about that later._

"We did some exploring looking for anything to get us back home, but there really was nothing there. These are the only things I thought you would be semi interested in."

"Yes, you did well. But you always did."

"Yes, about this bit of stealing. There are things I can't do because of Grace, so I am not sure how useful I can actually be to you."

"I don't need you to steal or lie for me. I need you to keep an eye on Belle. Her father already tried to take her memories."

"He did what?"

"He kidnapped my Belle and almost made her cross the town line. You do know what happens if one of us crosses the town line."

"Yes, Victor filled me on that whole nightmare of a mess. And after who I just saw leaving his flower shop we may have more trouble looming."

"Whoever do you speak of?"

"George and he inquire after the where about of my hat."

"Did he now?" Rumple paused a moment seeing the worry on Jefferson's face. "Don't worry Snow's Prince Charming is keeping it safe."

"Oh yes because James having my hat is only slightly better than George or Regina."

"I have to explain the whole Prince James mess to you since you were out of my employment. But first are you back in my employment?"

"As much as I want to protect Belle, I don't know if she will still want to be my friend."

"What are you talking about? You two got along so well."

"That was because for months I was the only other person she had to talk to, and let's face it you are not that great at normal conversation. Talking to you successfully is more of a cultivated skill, then anything else."

Jefferson waited a moment for Rumple to yell at him for his comment but he watched as a small smile played at the corner of his lips. _Shit did Rumplestiltskin actually miss me and my comments?_

"But here she can talk to anyone she wants." Jefferson shuttered a moment remembering what he did Belle all those years ago. He could still hear her screams as Regina guards carried her away to the tower room.

"I am sure if you can talk to me successfully, you could win Belle over with just a smile."

Jefferson was sure he was wrong, but he asked. "And just be clear I get?"

"Yes, you always did like discussing payment. Protection dearie, like always. I am sure you have a few more enemies in this town besides King George and Regina."

"And Grace?"

"Of course, what kind of beast do you think me to ask such a question? The girl will be protected as much as you if not better."

"Then I agree. Make the new contract so I can sign it."

Rumple moved his hand and a contract appeared. Jefferson could see his name very badly written in his childish seven-year-old handwriting. _Well, I was two and fifty-seven years old when he stole me from Neverland from my worthless father, but my writing was still that of a child._

"You never destroyed our contract?"

"No, I didn't"

"Why ever not. I betrayed you with Aurora, got her killed, and I left."

"I was telling the truth that night. I did not wish to lose either of you. But life does not always go according to plan, and if it had you wouldn't have that lovely Angel now would you?"

"Grace is the only thing I have ever done right."

"Yes, I thought for sure you would come back. But I found you with Alice and your little Grace and I knew it was over. But I still couldn't find it in me to destroy our deal. The job has always been here waiting for you finish it."

Jefferson stood there taking it all in. This was as close as Rumple could ever come to both an apology and praise.

"So do you wish to step back into your old role at my side?"

"If anything would happen to me your protection will extend to Grace as long as you are alive, correct?"

"Of course, I wouldn't let harm come to Alice's sweet child. It is the least I could do for her after she took such good care of you, when I could not. So do the right thing and agree to work for me and keep her safe."

Jefferson gave a nervous shake of his head. "Yes, I will be your business partner once more."

"Excellent." Rumple moved his hand and the contract disappeared. "Now there isn't much time before you have to pick up Grace from school, but I have something for you to deliver to Belle."

"Wait you saved her from her father and she still not talking to you?"

"She talking just not living with me at the moment. But with your help, I am sure that will be corrected before too much longer." He waved his hand and a little box appeared. He handed it to him.

"What is this?"

"Leave this for Belle at Granny's on your way to pick up Grace."

"What is it?" Jefferson asked again.

"The key to the library."

"You are giving her the Storybrooke Library."

"Yes, I owe it and it is just sitting there." Rumple had a slightly worried look on his face. "What, don't you think she will like it?"

"No, she is going to love it. I remember how much she loved how you gave her the key to your library at the castle. God, she must have read almost every book before you kicked…" Jefferson paused. "Before she had to leave." He quickly corrected himself.

"Yes, I remember. When you do talk to Belle I would make sure to do it at Granny's and the Dwarfs will have it spread around town in no time. King George will know not to mess with you."

"You knew about his threats."

"I have seen him lurking around town, and now you said he's talking to Belle's father. George is planning something for both you and Snow's Prince Charming. I am not sure what it is but nothing him it will be nothing good."

"You promised James was going to die a horrible death. One he wouldn't see coming."

"Yes about that." Rumple paused a moment.

There was a knocking on the door. "Gold, I need your help!"

"Speak of the devil." Jefferson muttered pocketing the key to the library.

"Head out the back door. I will deal with him and we will discuss things you need to know later." Rumple didn't wait for an answer as he came around the counter to unlock the door.

Jefferson didn't need to be told twice. He was gone before Rumple turned the lock.

"David or should I call you Sheriff now?"

"I am only filling in until we get Emma back. But that is not why I am here."

"Yes please don't waste my time, tell me what is so important you come after hours."

"It's Henry he isn't sleeping well. I think it has something to do with the sleeping curse."

"Yes, I know what he needs."

"Then what do you want."

"I will need a few days to get it ready. I will come see you once I have prepared it."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Jefferson could hear Grace in the bathroom getting ready for school as he finished getting dress. He stood in front of the mirror remembering what Rumple had wanted him to do. "How can I keep an eye on Belle. She has to hate me." He adjusted the scarf around his neck careful to hide his scar and tried to put on a friendly smile but he just grimaced realizing how faked it looked.

He heard his phone ring and he turned to the end table seeing Victor's name on the screen. "Victor you are a bloody scientist, how many times do I have to not answer for you to get the point. I am not talking to you."

He let the phone ring through to voice mail as he turned back to the mirror tying his smile again, but again he wasn't believing it. "Come on, you did this for a living. You could smile and get anything you wanted." He felt a smile growing on his lips as he remembers how it didn't fool Aurora.

 _Jefferson leaned across the work table giving Aurora his best smile._

" _Don't smile like that at me."_

" _Smile like what?" He asked pulling back to his side of the table._

" _Don't treat me like I am one of your stupid marks. That smile is your fake I want something smile. When you really smile your nose scrunches up."_

 _Jefferson was taken aback for a moment. He sat up straight on his stool. She had only been at the castle for a few weeks and she already seemed to know him so well. "Once again I have to say Rumple is training you for the wrong business. I don't mean to upset you Princess, but I think you and I could make quite the team."_

" _Please being able to tell real from fake will be very important when I am Queen, so I don't fall for anyone who lies for a living like you do. I am sure it has been years, but I bet you spend hours practicing that smile in front of the mirror."_

 _Jefferson actually felt his cheeks grow warm at her comment. "Maybe…" He muttered sitting up even straighter on his stool. "No one has ever complained about it before."_

" _Of course not, it's a good smile. I just prefer your real smile you give me from time to time." She held his eyes for a moment before he noticed red crawling across her cheeks and she quickly turned and walked away._

 _He felt his lips curl up into a real smile as he watched her walk away._

The memory faded and he stood smiling into the mirror. "I just need to be myself. Belle will either accept that or not, and no fake smile will change that."

* * *

Victor had tried calling Jefferson several times since their fight in the graveyard but Jefferson hadn't answered any of his calls. After doing more tossing and turning than sleeping that night he had dragged himself out of bed and into Granny's for breakfast. He tried to talk to Ruby again but once again that mechanic had come in and Ruby had found herself in a conversation with him after handing Gus his coffee. Grumbling to himself, Victor left the diner.

He saw James at the end of the sidewalk. He took few steps stopping a moment second guessing himself, but pushing his fear aside he started towards him again calling out. "You!" James turned towards him. "We need to talk!" Next thing he knew James punched him in the face.

* * *

Aurora had managed to get a few more hours of sleep before the nightmares gave away again to the burning red room. She had been proud that she hadn't woken up screaming this time as she sat there looking around at everyone still sleeping. Everyone except Phillip who after a few moments returned from his guard shift. The two of them had sat and had a few minutes of awkward conversation before the rest of the group woke up.

It wasn't long before they were up and eating what was left of the dinner from last night. They had left early in the morning and were now tracking through the woods toward Rumple's castle. They had stepped up their pace due to approaching storm clouds when they came upon a camp.

She could smell the dead before they entered the clearing. There were burning buildings, bodies everywhere, and she couldn't take her eyes off of them as others moved forward looking for survivors.

She heard Snow telling Mulan their hearts had been taken and how it must have been Cora.

"Snow right." Aurora agreed started to bend over to get a closer look at the bodies but Percival stopped her.

"My Lady, I saw horrors like this when Regina destroyed my village. She learned from her mother, and there is no need for you..."

"Trust me I have seen things like his before. I don't like it, but I can handle what I see." She looked around at the destruction. "We have to stop Cora."

"After what happened yesterday I don't think you should go anywhere near that witch."

Aurora shook off the chill of the memory of Cora's magic. Pervical was correct, she did want no part of Cora or her Magic, but out loud she told him. "You forget your place, and that you are talking to a witch."

"No, I do not. You are a powerless witch at the moment. I think we should focus on one problem at a time."

"Percival is correct." Phillip reached out taking her hand. "We have many problems to deal with at the moment and surely you agree it will be more successful if we focus on one at a time."

"Yes but..."

"No one disagrees that Cora has to be and will be dealt with. But Queen Snow and Princess Emma must get back to their loved ones, and we must start our new life together bring hope to this realm once more."

Aurora was about to argue that destroying Cora would bring more hope than their silly marriage, but Emma's shouts of someone being alive stopped her. She made her way over with the others as Emma pulled a man out from under dead bodies and rubble. Something seemed off about him from the second she saw him. She didn't recognize him but there was something about him, she watched as they lead him carefully over to a table. Something magical as she listened to Emma and Phillip questioned him. He was running on about hiding under dead bodies to hide from Cora.

Percival stepped back beside her as Snow rushed to get the man some water while the others kept questioning him. "You look even more upset finding someone alive."

"Cora wouldn't have left anyone alive." Aurora rubbed her arms nervously trying to figure out what it was about that man that upset her so much.

"I agreed but it sounds like the coward buried himself under her work and she had no clue he was there." He stepped closer taking her hands in his. "You are safe my lady."

"No one is ever safe." Aurora pulled away from him looking over and saw the man looking straight at her. There was something about his body language that reminded her of Jefferson and that was when it hit her he wasn't magical, but something on him was. It was the same feeling she had had around objects Jefferson used or brought back for Rumple. This man was hiding something from them.

"Emma," Aurora whispered coming up to her pulling her back away so the man wouldn't hear her. "There is something wrong with him."

"That was what I was trying to find out." Emma hissed as Mulan stepped up in her place to question him.

"No, it's magical. Can't you feel it?"

"What no? How am I to feel it?" Emma's raised voice caught Snow's attention.

"Sh!" Aurora whispered pulling Emma a few more steps away from everyone. "You have magic can't you feel its call?"

"Aurora no, I grew up in a land without magic. I just found out all this was real literally four days ago. I don't know what you are talking about."

"It's a glamor isn't it?" Snow questioned joining them.

"Glamor?"

"Yes, he's using magic to make himself look different."

"You don't think it is Cora again?" Snow's hand went to the hilt of her sword.

"No, I think he has something on him."

"How can you be sure? Cora has fooled us once before." Emma questioned.

"If I get closer…"

"Then do it. Emma is right we need to know what we are dealing with after Cora got the drop on us last time." Snow ordered.

Aurora gave her a look like she wasn't going to do it now that Snow approved but she cleared her throat and turned walking right over. "Snow wants to talk to all of you." She waited until they move away before moving closer to the man.

"Why hello, there lass. Are you all done deciding what to do with me? Because I could give you and your friends" He moved his head towards Emma and Snow, "over there a few fun suggestions."

Aurora hid her disgust at his comment and asked. "Where are you hurt?"

"Are you always so interested in strange men?" He raised his eyebrow flashing a cocky smile. "Or is it just the dashing good looking ones you like to take an interest in?"

Aurora paused for a moment there was something about the tone and facial expression _. I feel like I know him but he doesn't look familiar at all, but that would be the glamor._ She thought as she moved closer letting her right hand with the ring trail down his body.

"A touch from a Princess," he commented grinning up at her. "I can hardly complain…."

His comment was cut short as Aurora's ring picked up the magic cuff at his wrist. She grabbed it taking some of its power before he could pull back.

"Enough with the lies." Aurora ordered, "Drop the glamor!" and with a wave of her hand, the spell fell away. "No!" she gasped stepping back a second caught off guard. "HOOK!"

* * *

After his conversation with James, Victor had tried once again to call Jefferson, but the jerk was still not answering. Not knowing who else he could talk to he watched as Regina went into Doctor Hopper's office. He paced outside a for a few minutes waiting for her to come out. When he felt like he couldn't wait any longer he had charged in on the two of them.

* * *

Jefferson entered Granny's from the back entrance watching Belle for a few moments. Trying to remember everything he had practiced in front of the mirror this morning. He took a step forward when his cell rang. He dug it out of his pocket and seeing Victor's name on the screen he clicked it off. With a huff, he pocketed it rocking on his heels he muttered. "Confidence, confidence, you got this." Before walking over to her table.

"Belle, do you mind if I joined you?" Jefferson asked standing at the side of her booth.

"Sure but I am almost finished here."

"I just wanted to ask you why you didn't tell Rumple the truth behind your imprisonment?"

"I know you felt you had no other option at the time. Even if you were wrong." She finished her tea looking up at him. "I don't plan on telling him if you are worried about it."

"Well it is a little bit, but I know I deserve whatever punishment he would give me if he ever does find out. But the real reason I am here is because he wanted to hire me to watch out for you, but I wanted to check in on you because I hope even after all I did we can be friends again."

Belle's answer was to stand up and give him a hug which surprised him. "Of course Jefferson." She pulled back. "You won't believe what Rumple did for me. He gave me the Library!"

"That sounds just like him, so dramatic. Okay, you gave your girlfriend flowers," He flashed her a wide smile. "well I gave mine a whole library. Top that! " He stated hitting the table top.

Belle laughs. "He's not my boyfriend, not yet at least, he has to…"

Jefferson cut her off. "And we both know he isn't. So good luck with that." He gave her a sad look. "Be safe."

"You too, I saw King George…"

Jefferson looked around the diner seeing the dwarfs at the counter. The grumpy one quickly turned away when he saw him looking towards them. A little louder than before Jefferson told Belle. "Rumple has my back again. King George wouldn't dare. After what he did last time, I am sure Rumple would straight out kill him."

"I like to think he wouldn't but you are most likely right. He hasn't changed much since our time together." She leaned back in the booth a moment to pick up her bag. "If you are not busy, I could use your help at the library moving some heavy things around."

"It's been thirty-eight years but the request to help you move things to clean makes me feel eighteen again." He smiled.

"Well. I am hoping you don't put up as much of a fight at helping me as you did back then."

"I wouldn't dream of it, my dear Belle." He stood up. "Lead the way."

* * *

"Hello, Princess." Hook smiled. "Did you miss me?" He moved forward to grab her to try to turn the situation to his advantage, but Aurora was too quick.

"No!" she shouted as she waved her hand sending Hook flying back against a tree and the branches and vines held him tight.

He struggled against the makeshift ropes. "I see that crocodile left you with a bit of protection. Cora failed to tell me that."

"It was the least he could do after everything you caused him to lose that night. And now I am going to kill you for what you did to us!" She pulled back her right hand forming a fireball.

"Woah!" Emma came running over grabbing her arm causing her to drop her spell. "Aurora slow down. You said this Hook? As in Captain Hook?"

"Oh, so you have heard of me." Hook smiled brighten looking Emma over with a raised eyebrow. Giving a little bounce against the vines. The movement reminded her of how Jefferson would give a little bounce when he was excited. Seeing Hook do it only made her anger grow. Hook continued to talk to Emma. "As much as I love being known as Hook my real name is Killian Jones."

"We can't talk to him. He is a liar and a cheat. He will double cross us without blink an eye." Aurora ordered moving in between Emma and Hook.

"You are one to talk lass, I don't see you with my son anymore. It seems you found that Prince you wanted no part of. When is the wedding, it seems my invite got misplaced."

"Wait Captain Hook is your ex-fiancé father?" Emma asked her.

Aurora ignored her comment and addressed Hook. "I didn't leave your son behind! He died."

"What?" Hook's tone loss of his teasing manner. "Jeff died?"

"Don't call him that." Aurora moved forward and slapped his face before anyone could stop her. "He hated it when you call him that! And yes he died the night you betrayed us to Maleficent!" She hit him again and it was Percival who had grabbed her and pulling her backward as she continued to yell and try to get at Hook.

"Princess stop." He tried to get her to calm down.

"You are lying." Hook glared. "My son isn't dead."

"Maleficent doubled crossed you and we escaped. Only it wasn't an escape to the Enchanted Forest it was a trapped. She tried to kill us both but Rumple he only had time to save one of us, and he chose me!" Aurora screamed lunging at Hook so bad that Percival had to wrap his arms around her waist picking her up off the ground. But she kept screaming at Hook. "You ruined my life! You took away my happy ending! "Out of the corner of her eye she saw Phillip's hurt face at her last comment but she didn't have time to care about him, all she wanted to do was kill Hook.

"Another reason to skin that crocodile!" Hook growled looking like he was trying not to cry.

"Rumple is in Storybrooke, and you are never leaving this clearing alive." Aurora bragged as Percival had pulled her to the back of the group letting her go.

"No one is killing anyone!" Snow demanded stepping forward.

"We can't let him live he will only hurt us in the end. His being alive will only help Cora." Aurora turned her anger towards her.

"I beg to differ." Hook dryly stated smirking as they all looked back at him.

"Oh, why is that?" Emma asked.

"Because I know things about Cora, things which could help you. Things like her plan."

"And why would you want to tell us that?" Phillip asked.

"Because if what the Princess says is true I have yet another reason to want to get to Storybrooke and I don't care who I hop a ride with."

Aurora watched as Emma and Snow were thinking it over, and she realized they were going to let him go. "No Emma, Snow, this is a horrible mistake. You can't seriously be thinking about making a deal with him. He can't get Storybrooke any more than Cora can. We should kill him and be done with it all before he can hurt us or anyone else for that matter ever again."

"Were you this quick to kill someone before your time with the Dark One?" Snow questioned.

Aurora felt like she could burn the whole forest down. "Some people are evil and need to be taken care before they can hurt any more people. He is a villain."

"And so is Rumplestiken, yet you don't want him to get to Storybrooke and kill him." Snow demanded.

Aurora looked to Phillip, and Sir Percival a moment before looking to Emma realizing none of them were going to side with her. "Just look around. Just how many men did he kill?"

"I know we can't trust him but we need something over Cora." Emma agreed with her mother. Turning back to Hook she added. "You are going to tell us everything and if I don't like then I will let Aurora here do as she pleases with you. You got it?"

"Yes, as you wish Emma."

"It's Miss Swan to you."

"Of course Swan." Hook smiled. "Cora plans on making a portal out of the ashes of the wardrobe."

Aurora gasped.

Emma looked back at her. "Can she do that?"

"Yes." Aurora shook her head staring at Hook. "I should have thought of that."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Phillip placed his hand on her shoulder. "You were not yourself after your brush with her dark magic."

"That is not a good enough excuse. Emma, I am sorry. But Cora wouldn't be able to open a portal with just the ashes."

"Aye." Hook smirked. "She seeks something else. A magical compass. I could help you get it back if we have a deal"

"No, he's just trying to play both sides." Aurora wrapped her arms around herself. "We should kill him now so he can't betray us and get one or all of us killed."

"As long as we know that we can stay one step ahead of him." Phillip reminded her.

"Fine we keep him alive for now, but the more pressing matter is can we make it to the Dark Castle before this storm breaks." Mulan reminded everyone of the bad weather which appeared to be moving in fast then they had first thought.

"We are only a couple of miles away." Phillip tied Hooks' hands together and attached it to his horse. "We can make it."

* * *

Just like everything in his life of late, Victor confronting Regina did not go as planned. The only thing he had succeed in doing was making himself even angrier. And that stupid Cricket had actually had the nerve to yell at him. He started towards the hospital but for the third time that morning he second guessed himself and turned. He was half way to Regina's vault before he even knew what he was doing.

 _I could do it,_ he thought _. I could bring her love back to life and she would have to listen to me then. She would have to send me home._ He stopped outside the vault remembering Jefferson's warning. He reached for his phone and started to dial again but stopped pocketing the phone.

"Jefferson's warning be damn." He muttered as he went inside.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Victor had done it; he knew he could especially with the improved tools he had access to in Storybrooke. But he was hoping the preservation spell Regina had cast on Daniel would have stopped him from reacting in the same mindless and violent way his dear brother had.

He never should have tried to stop him from leaving, something about his touch had sent Daniel into a rage, which resulted in Victor actually having his arm ripped off.

He had screamed for help but it was lunch time and the hall was empty say for Sydney who Regina still had locked up in the padded cell.

I am going to die he thought "Shit Jeff was right." He muttered closing his eyes before hearing someone enter the room. "Doctor Whale?"

 _Oh God, It is Regina. I am dead._ He thought as he noticed her standing over him yelling.

* * *

Aurora had fallen back talking to Emma more about magic and how to control it. Snow had called Emma over and Aurora's thoughts drifted to her upcoming coronation and soon to follow marriage at her castle. _I barely remember life at the castle with my parents. I was five when Maleficent destroyed my life._ Her eyes focused on Percival. _I remembered his father as one of my mother's guard, and what I did that horrible day._ She shook her head trying to clear her mind and drifted back to the few memories she had of her royal childhood. _Oh my god, I met Percival before too. How could I have forgotten?_ She was five and Princess Abigail was over for a visit with her father. Two of them were playing with the sons of the guards while their fathers were meeting.

" _Why can't the Princess save the Knight?" Aurora asked._

" _Because it is my job to protect you." Percival explained._

" _My father told me the best relationships are where you view your partner as an equal._ So w _hy can't we protect each other?" Aurora questioned._

" _Come on Aurora the guards will save us from dragon over here." Abigail pulled her away._

* * *

Hook kicked a rock a few times as he walked along Phillip's horse.

"Stop that!" Phillip ordered pulling on the rope causing Hook to fall.

Hook palmed the rock he had been kicking as Phillip dragged him a few steps. "Point noted mate." He huffed as Phillip pulled the rope again allowing Hook to get back up on his feet.

"You shouldn't take your anger out of others."

"My anger?"

"You are her Prince are you not."

"Her King." Phillip corrected him pulling the rope tripping Hook up a moment but he stayed on his feet this time.

"Well, I can't help but notice your kiss woke her up but did not return the Princess's powers. Now my son thought he was her True Love but if that is true, and he is really dead, she is never getting her powers back. But if it wasn't him, and it isn't you, maybe the girl is thinking it could be someone else. " Hook looked back at Aurora who was looking at Percival with a smile on her face.

* * *

Aurora couldn't help but smile as she continued to remember how they had spent the morning playing and when it came time to be saved Aurora leaned in and kissed Percival on the cheek.

" _What was that for?" He asked._

" _It was the part where the Knight kisses the Princess so I thought I would kiss you since I wanted to flip roles."_

" _A guard and his lady should never kiss."_

" _Why ever not? Abigail kisses Fredrick all the time."_

" _I do not!" Abigail cried._

" _Yes, you do." Fredrick agreed._

" _I do not!" She yelled again. "Come along Aurora." She demanded as she pulled her away._

 _Aurora didn't want to go but at five she wanted to be just like Princess Abigail so she slowly followed. She could hear Percival telling Fredrick. "You should not let Princess Abigail kiss you. One day she will be promised to a Prince, just like Princess Aurora is."_

* * *

Hook looked at the glare Phillip was giving to Percival's back. "I wouldn't take it too personally. Out of the two of you, he does seem more like my boy. I wonder if she has tried to kiss him yet. They haven't been alone together have they?" Hook paused a moment as he watched Phillip's eyes go from Aurora back to Percival. "She is smart enough she will figure it out. The longer it takes for her to regain her powers the more desperate she will get. In a few weeks, she will even kiss me."

Phillip gave his horse a kick causing Hook to be dragged about a hundred yards before Snow got Phillip to stop.

"What were you thinking?" Snow yelled at him. "We need him alive."

"My apologies." Hook coughed getting back to his feet. "I have a habit of not knowing when to shut my mouth. Just to warn you all it may happen again."

Aurora bit her lip at the comment it sounded like something Jefferson would say. _Maybe he was more like his father than I thought._

"I think Aurora is correct. Hook is going to be more of a problem than a solution. We should just leave him behind for the ogres." Emma's opinion went unanswered because there was a howl, followed by another. "What was that."

"Wolves?" Aurora calmed her nervous horse.

"That wasn't a normal wolf. It has to be a Werewolf." Mulan answered.

There was a third howl and a fourth.

"It's a pack!" Percival warned.

"Werewolves. Not again." Aurora muttered to herself before telling the others. "Quickly the castle is just ahead. We will be safe from the evil creatures there."

"Not all werewolves are evil." Snow commented.

"Are you seriously going to argue about this now?" Aurora challenged her.

"Werewolves are humans."

"Humans cursed to be a monster. Trust me there is nothing worse than a pack of werewolves." Aurora screamed at her.

A long loud howl stopped everyone in their tracks.

"We need to spirit the final distance to the castle." Phillip ordered.

"What about me?" Hook cried.

"Drag him!" Aurora and Emma both yelled as another two wolves howled.

The first wolf that attacked hit Phillip's horse. Phillip fell to the ground and his horse took off dragging a screaming Hook behind it.

Everyone was yelling and screaming, and more wolves were attacking. Aurora saw Phillip stand and draw his sword before she took off after Hook. There was no way she was going to let him get away.

Aurora caught up with Hook just as he managed to use the rock he had palmed earlier to cut the rope, freeing himself from the bolting horse.

"Don't even think about running Hook."

Hook froze at her voice. She watched as he hung his head a moment caught before he spun back around. _God, I bet Jefferson didn't even realize how much he was like his father._

"Well done Princess. I would clap but…" He raised his handless arm. "Maybe we can work out a deal."

"Shut up Hook. I lived with your son. If he couldn't talk his way out of things, you won't be able to."

"To my defense, I told Cora you wouldn't fall for the glamour or this little fleabag distraction. I mean the Crocodile and my boy wouldn't have fallen so hard for just a pretty face."

There was a growl from the tree line before Aurora could answer. The wolf burst onto the path scaring her horse. She landed hard on the forest floor. The wolf growled again moving closer.

"No…No…" She muttered crawling backward.

"Oh my Princess, how the tables have turned." Hook gloated with a little bounce. "I heard tell you escaped from werewolves when you a little girl on the run from Maleficent. Now I know you don't have magic. So here." He tossed the rock he had used to cut his ropes at her. " I loved to see if you can escape this pack as well, but you see this was my distraction to escape and I do have a compass to fetch for Cora." He gave her a mocking salute. "Best of luck to you Princess."

"No! Hook I will not let you get to Storybrooke!" She screamed getting to her feet as Hook took off for the woods. She gripped the jagged rock Hook had tossed to her in her right hand as the growling werewolf started to advance on her.

* * *

Jefferson had spent a few hours helping Belle clean up the library. It had been an enjoyable few hours so when he pulled into his drive away to see Regina's car he felt the smile and happiness fade away.

Regina rushed down the stairs as he parked his car beside hers.

"Jefferson." She hissed at him.

"I see they left you out of the jail. Lucky me." He moved around the car and her up the stairs to his front door.

"What did you and that black and white want to be Doctor do to my Daniel?" Regina rushed back up the stairs, as Jefferson opened his door.

 _Great, she knows we broke into her vault._ "Victor and I didn't do anything."

"Do you have any idea what I just had to do to him?" She cried pushing Jefferson backward into his house.

"Regina I have no idea what you are talking about? What do you think Victor and I did?"

"You broke into my vault and that freak of a friend brought Daniel back to life!" She shrieked starting to push and hit him. "But he was wrong, and I had to destroy him. He is gone! Daniel is gone forever and it is all your and that damn doctor's fault."

"Regina," Jefferson tried to get hold of her hands stepping back as she came at him. "I swear I had nothing to do with Daniel. We broke in and we saw him there but I swear when we left he was still there. Whatever Victor did it was on his own."

"Why did he do it?" Regina hissed standing about two steps inside his house. "He knew he couldn't bring him back correctly!"

Jefferson felt Regina's magic pulsing even if she wasn't using it on him. And for the first time in years, he was truly scared of her. "Because he like everyone else is desperate to get back home, and he thought if he gave you your True Love you would free him from this curse." He took a deep breath, "I told him that you couldn't and not to touch Daniel, that is the truth I swear it."

Regina backed away from him. "You swear it?" She laughed. "You lied for a living but yet somehow I find myself believing you once again."

"Regina you know me. I have my daughter back. I wouldn't do something so stupid to get your attention focused back on me."

She started to turn back towards the door.

"Who's heart did he used?" He asked grabbing her arm to stop her.

"How am I to know?" She gave a little laugh. "I just know it wasn't Graham's because I crushed his and if you and that mad doctor don't watch it yours may be next." She hissed pulling her arm free from Jefferson who staggered back in shock. "You may want to check on your doctor friend. Last I saw him he was bleeding out down in the psych wing."

"What?"

She turned and walked down the stairs to her car.

"Regina are you serious?" He called after stopping in the doorway. "Did you leave Victor to die?"

"I am sure someone found him by now. I just hope it was in time." She got into her car and drove away, leaving Jefferson rushing to his phone.

* * *

Aurora thought about making a run for it after Hook but she knew the werewolf would be on her back before she made it to the tree line. She adjusted the jagged rock in her right hand again and felt the first drops of rain as she took another step back stepping on a tree branch. The cracking of the branch reminded her of how Jefferson had fought off the Huntsman's wolves on their way to King Midas' Castle.

She quickly turned bending down to grab the branch with her free left hand. She brought it up smashing the wood upside the jumping werewolf's head. The attack knocked her back off her feet and before she could get back up to her feet the werewolf was on top her. She shoved the now broken branch into the beast's mouth trying her best to keep its teeth away from her. As it was choking on the branch she brought up the jagged rock. She wanted to stab it in the neck like she had done to Regina's dog with the Huntsman's knife the night Jefferson had died, but the way the snarling werewolf was on her, she could only stab the rock into its side.

 _Oh God_ , Aurora thought. _After all these years a fucking werewolf is how I am going to die_. Aurora closed her eyes and she felt the warm blood hit her face, neck, and chest, and the body went limb. "What?" Aurora questioned pushing the now headless werewolf to the side.

"Princess are you alright. Did it bite you?"

"Percival?" she questioned staring up at him with his bloody sword, a boom of thunder unleashed the storm they had been trying to outrun.

"Princess, did it bite you?" He bent down inspecting her.

"No, I am… Behind you!" Aurora screamed grabbing what she thought was a rock but it was werewolf's head now shifted back to its human form. She flung it at the attacking werewolf knocking it back so that its claws scratched Percival's face instead of biting his neck.

Percival fell back dropping his sword which Aurora didn't hesitate to grab. She turned slicing the werewolf's neck dropping it in its tracks. Aurora stood ready to stab it again and she watched it died and turn back to its human form before turning to Percival.

"Your face." She knelt down beside him inspecting his cut with her left hand still holding the sword in her right hand.

"I am fine, my lady, thanks to your quick thinking."

Aurora gave a little laugh. "I think you are fine, and things have settled back down you are calling me my lady again instead of Princess."

"I was a bit worried about you there."

"It's okay to worry but you have to remember the best relationships are equal, we should protect each other."

"So you do remember." His eyes light up to match the smile on his face.

Aurora blushed. "It took me a while but yes. I can recall a few shared moments before…"

"Before our lives changed forever."

"Yes." Aurora nodded still inspecting the cut. "If I had my powers I could heal this right here and now. But it's not too deep. I can mix something up once we get to Rumple's Castle, and it will heal it up by morning."

His only answer was to move a piece of her bloody and now wet hair which was stuck to her face to behind her ear.

The simple movement took her breath away and made her mind race with thoughts she hadn't consider before. _Could he be the one Rumple was talking about? Rumple countered the sleeping curse with True Love's Kiss will bring back my magic tenfold. Rumple warn Jefferson and me we didn't end up together. Did he know who my True Love really was? Could it be…_

A noise drew both their attentions to the tree line. Aurora raised the sword but breathed a sigh of relief seeing Phillip.

"Aurora?"

She saw the way he was looking at her and Percival and she dropped the sword, realizing how close they had been. "Phillip!" She exclaimed running into his arms. "Thank the Gods you are alive."

"Are you hurt?"

"No," Aurora pulled back. "It is the beast's blood. Sir Percival saved me. But Hook, he escaped."

"That worthless pirate is the least of my concern." He looked her over, then to Percival who had gotten back to his feet. "You both are alright?"

"We weren't bitten." Percival walked over placing a hand on his shoulder. "I made in time to save her and your future Queen returned the favor by saving my life. She will make a great and powerful Queen by your side."

Phillip looked to Aurora who forced a smile. "Are the others…" She trailed off not sure she wanted to know the answer.

"Everyone survived the attacked, the others are up on the trail."

A flash of lightning was quickly followed by another clap of thunder.

"Good, at the castle we can clean and heal up and then find a way to stop Hook and Cora once and for all." Aurora confidently declared before starting through the trees back to the path.

"What happened?" Phillip asked Percival.

"I think she just realized she is a Queen." Percival smiled. "It looks well on her doesn't it?" He added before following her into the woods.

* * *

Jefferson knocked on the door and Victor looked over.

"Jefferson?"

He walked over and placed a treat on the little tray in front of Victor. "Happy unbirthday."

"You are really working that Mad Hatter stereotype today."

"Saw the treat on the way over and couldn't pass up the joke."

"I thought after how we left things in the cemetery you were never going to talk to me again."

"Yes, Doc and I'm sorry about that and if I would have handled things better. Maybe you wouldn't have gone off and done something so stupid that you got your arm ripped off."

"It wasn't stupid. It just didn't work. I don't know what I am missing. Why they don't come back right?" Victor muttered.

"Because dead is dead."

"God, you sound so much like Rumple."

"Did you go see him?" Jefferson raised an eyebrow as he questioned his friend.

"No."

"Why haven't you?:" He huffed. "You know he could fix this with a wave of his hand."

"Why did you come here? No how did you even know to come here?"

"Regina came to see me. She wasn't handling it too well and she most defiantly has her magic back."

"Did she…"

"No, I talked my way out of any harm. But I could feel it. You remember how emotions can fuel magic. Well her anger was causing her magic to suck the air out of the room." _Only Aurora could give me that feeling worse._ Jefferson thought. "I thought Regina was exaggerating when she said Daniel ripped your arm off."

Victor didn't reply.

"I am sure Rumple will fix it."

"I can't even imagine what kind of deal that will take?" Victor muttered.

"Vic, what the hell were you thinking?" Jefferson asked. "If you would have died."

"No one would have cared."

"Don't say that. Grace would have been upset." Jefferson paused a moment as Victor looked up at him. "And I am sure Belle would have come to the funeral."

Victor laughed.

Jefferson smiled. "But in all seriousness why bring him back to life now?"

"I just thought she would send me home. I don't belong here. I have no friends here from my world, not even Irgo."

"Victor are you alright?" Jefferson quietly asked remembering all too well that feeling of being alone.

"I will live if that's what you mean."

"Victor are you depressed?"

"Wow, using my correct name, are you actually worried?"

"Victor…"

"Jeff, I come from a black and white would how could I be depressed in a land of such colors."

"Maybe you should move up to the mansion. I know how much it hurts to be alone."

"I couldn't possibly."

"Victor you let me and Alice live with you for over six months. It is the least I could do. You know you are not alone here in Storybrook. You have myself, Belle, and in some twisted way I am sure, Rumple too."

"I thought you would never go back to him. But you keep pushing me to go to him. Have you taken back in with him?"

"I know the fact that I am still trying to please him upsets me so much that I feel sick. But I had too, George threaten my daughter and we need Rumple's protection. I have seen George and his guards following me and Charming around. I know he is plotting something. You have to get your shit together Victor. If anything happens to me, you have to promise me that you will take care of Grace. I would ask Belle but I don't want Grace that close to Rumple. I had enough of him in my childhood for the both of us."

"You know I would do anything to protect Grace."

"Then promise me you will take care of yourself."

Victor saw the worried look on his friend's face and he whispered. "I promise."


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The door to the Dark Castle had been unlocked, a fact that unnerved Aurora. Rumple had always kept everything locked up tight, with extra spells in place, even if no one in their right mind would dare enter. She had lead everyone up to the tower room, but along the way, there were signs that someone or some people were or had been living in the castle.

Snow and Mulan had volunteered to do a sweep of the building to see if anyone was there and if they were a threat. Aurora had tried to get Emma to do a simple cleaning spell to clean the werewolf blood off her dress, but she wasn't getting it.

"This is pointless, can't you just touch me and take enough magic to fix everything with a wave of your hand."

Aurora thought about. "No, as tempting as that is I can't come to rely on stealing your magic. Rumple gave this ring to me for protection, not to steal powers to clean myself up." She moved over to the supplies. "We can make a simple healing cream, for Percival's face." She scanned the shelves. "Lavender and thyme, I will get a fire going to exacted the oils. Emma get that cauldron over there and let's get the fire started, then we can go down to my room or Belle's to find some clean, dry clothes."

"Wise decision my lady." Percival turned to Phillip. "Your future Queen has a wise head on her shoulders. She will make wonderful partner when it comes to making the tough decisions which lie ahead."

Phillip watched Aurora light the fire and take Emma with her to fetch water before he commented. "A Queen's place is not planning battles."

"A Queen's place is where she deems fit, and we have both seen enough these last few days to know she is not going to sit back and let you rule alone."

"Once she is my wife she will listen to what I have to say, and play her part as wife and hopefully soon mother."

"Aurora is not going to step aside, she has been fighting to take back her Kingdom and make things right again for her people since she was five."

"Aurora? I realize she is being lenient with her title but I think you best remember your place as well."

"Yes, King Phillip." He stepped back giving a slight bow. "I will continue to search the castle for any signs of life."

Phillip watched him leave the room before he moved to inspect the items and books lining the shelves in the room. After reading a few titles and flipping through a few books he found himself wondering what kind of person Aurora must really be to have enjoyed her time here so much.

* * *

Jefferson had stuck around Victor's hospital room until it was time to pick Grace up from school. Victor was both relieved and bother that his friend was leaving him alone in the hospital room. He moved to turn on the television when a voice he hadn't excepted to ever hear again startled him.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to start practicing your favorite pastime again."

"Van Helsing?"

"It feels wonderful to have someone call me by my real name and not this horrible cursed name Regina stuck me with." He walked over closer to the bed. "You don't look so thrilled to see me."

"Well I am alive so you can see I don't need the Storybrooke Coroner."

"I am not on duty, just checking in on my only friend from our wonderfully grey world."

"After how things ended between us, I wouldn't think you would care enough to come give your condolences on my misfortune."

"I take it that fellow who just left was the one who cost you everything back in our world."

"That fellow is my best friend, so I would choose your next words wisely."

"I assure you, Doctor Frankenstein. I am not here to fight. Losing your arm has put you in a foul mood. I would have thought you would have prescribed yourself the best drugs."

"The best drugs in this world couldn't put me in a good enough mood to want to talk to you."

"I see. You still blame me for what happened."

"I only place blame where blame is due."

"Yes, well when you are finishing blaming yourself and me for our misfortunes you know where to find me." He turned to go but stopped in the door looking back. "I believe between the two of us we can make this town safe from the vile creatures who cursed us here and perhaps figure out a way home. You still believe Science is greater than Magic don't you Victor?"

"I don't believe it." Victor glared at him. "I know it."

* * *

Aurora had shown Emma where to clean up and picked out a simple dress for her to wear. It took some convincing and it was really only when Aurora promised Emma clothes would be dry by morning that she even took the dress to change into. Aurora was trying to pick something sensible out that said she was Queen but also could move about easily in. In the back of the closet, she found her simple cream colored dress with her black corset. Jefferson had always loved it.

She was admiring it lost in her daydreams when Emma entered the room in her dress. "Oh, Emma it looks wonderful on you."

"I feel beyond stupid in this thing." Emma looked down in frustration. "I am having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that if Regina didn't curse everyone to Storybrooke I would have thought dresses like this were normal."

"Be happy I didn't give you one with a corset. Without magic, I couldn't tie mine up all the way. Can you help me out?"

Emma came over, "This is why you need servants." She muttered as she finished tying it. "Why would you ever choose to wear one of these?"

"If you don't tie it too tight they aren't bad. I think I look rather good in this dress."

"Yes, you do. But it's not like you have to impress Phillip, he already wants to marry you."

"Please don't remind me." Aurora took one last look, "Let's get back up to the tower to finish that healing cream."

* * *

Victor wasn't going to spend the night alone in the hospital room. He checked himself out, found his arm and a cooler and then did the only sane but also insane thing he could think of; he went to see Rumple.

* * *

"Ladies." Percival and Phillip stood as Aurora and Emma enter the room. "You both look much more comfortable."

"The dress is a bit weird but it is nice to be dry." Emma commented laying her wet clothes by the fire.

"The Dark One kept all the dresses he got for me in my room." Aurora smiled at Phillip swinging her skirt playfully.

"I thought you said the Dark One was training you to be Queen? This dress looks like a commoner's." Phillip remarked. "After we are married I will see to it you are dressed as a proper Queen."

Aurora stopped swaying her dress and stood up straight. She wasn't sure what to say as Phillip stood and walked over to the stairs. "I am going to see if Mulan and Snow need any help searching the house." And then he was gone.

Aurora tried not to let it show how much his comment had upset her. Instead, she focused on explaining how to make the healing cream to Emma. Once the process was over Emma excused herself to see where her mother had gotten too.

Aurora carefully rubbed the cream on Percival's face. He winced pulling back slightly. "Sorry, my mind is elsewhere. I should have warned you that it may burn a bit, but that just means it working." She gave him a soft smile.

"Thank you. You must have spent many hours learning up in this room."

Aurora looked around the room spotting the record player. "Yes, but it wasn't always work." She walked over pulling out a record and winding up the record player. Music filled the room. She closed her eyes and swayed from side to side once again playful swinging her skirt.

"I don't recognize this song." He laughed. "Or this type of music."

"It's not from this world. Listening to Emma talk I think it is from a realm similar to hers, but one naturally with magic, for Jefferson's hat to be able to take him there."

"Music like this should be danced too." Percival smiled offering her his hand.

She gave him a questioning look.

"And a beautifully dressed woman should not be left to dance alone."

"You like my dress?" Aurora asked taking his hand.

"King Phillip is mistaken to think a Queen needs fancy dresses and gold to show her worth. But don't blame him too harshly for this mistake. It's the curse and the destruction of the Enchanted Forest. I believe he longs to fix things as much as you do, and see things back in their proper places and stature."

The two of them slowly started to dance around the empty tower room.

"Do all knights of the round table know how to dance?"

"Well, there were plenty of balls in Camelot."

Aurora smiled.

"There is a real smile. I was starting to thinking only Magic could make you smile like that."

Aurora blushed but didn't stop smiling. "Magic makes me feel like myself. Without it, I feel broken, like I am incomplete. Being back here has me feeling better, God help me, but this place was the best home I had had since the fairies saved me. I almost feel complete being here. What does that say about me?"

"I think it shows how you can take any horrible situation and make it positive. A good quality to have in a soon to be Queen."

Aurora pulled away from him. "To be honest it was Belle who made this place a home for all of us." She turned and looked out the window at the tree behind the garden. To the spot, she had let Jefferson's ashes go. "And poor Belle died because of her connection with Rumple too."

Percival took her hands turning her away from the window. "My mother always told me that God puts people in our paths for a reason. You learn from them and use that knowledge to make your world a better place."

 _And what reason did God put you in my life?_ Aurora thought but before she could reply the door swung open and everyone's voices filled the stairway. She quickly pulled back as the group rejoined them.

"I told you I heard music." Emma commented moving across the room to inspect the record player. "A windup record player with records from my world?" She looked over at Aurora impressed. "Your ex-fiance's work?"

"Yes, but it can't be from your world, because as you told me it didn't have magic before Rumple brought magic there."

"But I know this song?"

"And you knew the basic parts of my story and your mothers. There are an infinite number of worlds. Stories or songs, in this case, have to come from somewhere."

Emma looked like Aurora's words had made her remember something and she opened her mouth to say something when Phillip grunted. "If you can even call that music."

"It's classic rock." Emma huffed clearly insulted by Phillips comment.

"We have much more important issues to deal with than listening to this trash."

"Yes. You are correct Phillip." Aurora forced herself to leave it at that and quickly turned the music off, carefully putting the record back in its proper place before turning back to the one bookshelf. "I think the books which may have something about the compass and its location would be over here. So everyone pick out an interesting book and start researching."

* * *

Victor was still testing his newly attached arm when Jefferson opened the door of his house.

"Still think you wheeled a power greater than magic?" Jefferson asked eyeing both of Victor's arms.

"Rumple made me say it already, don't make me repeat it."

"You are joking right?"

"No, it was Rumple's price."

"And they say the Dark One doesn't have a sense of humor." He opened the door for him to come in. "Come on in Doc you look like you need a drink."

"I wasn't sure I would be invited here anymore after our conversation in the graveyard, and I wasn't exactly friendly this afternoon."

"Vic, you should know by now I say things I don't really mean all the time. And how friendly should someone be who just lost an arm?" He opened the door wider and Victor went in.

* * *

Aurora couldn't focus on the pages in front of her. She was back in Rumple's castle. He kept special magical items in the dining room and Jefferson hoarded things away in his room which was just a few floors below. _Maybe Rumple left what we would need one of those places, only I would know to look._ "Emma" she whispered to her. "I am going to go look somewhere else for a book which may help us. I will be back in a few."

She left without anyone else noticing and drift back down the hallway to Jefferson's old room. She paused wanting more than anything to go inside but she knew if she did she wouldn't get much useful searching done. _I will check the dining room first._ And before she could have a second thought she raced down the hall to the stairs.

She opened the double doors to the dining room taking about two steps into the room when she froze. Rumple's display case that should have been against the back wall was gone. Aurora walked over placing her hand where the glass case should have been. She felt the magic but couldn't steal any of it. "Blood Magic." She muttered out loud, "But who's blood?" she looked for anything to cut herself with. She couldn't see anything.

She placed her hand on the wall again _. Would he have placed something in there for me to use?_ "There is only one way to find out." She used her right hand and scratched her left arm until she broke the skin. Using her right hand she took her blood and smeared on the wall. She watched the blood make the magic move like little waves across the shape of the cabinet she knew was there. But then it stopped and the magic held. "No!" she muttered. "Whatever he has in there is not for me."

She stood there a moment taking that fact in. "Jefferson's room!" She remembered and ran from the room, back up the stairs, down the hall sliding to a stop in front of his door.

She went to open the door but it was locked, same as in the dining room. She took her right hand again smearing her blood on the door. She watched as the same thing as what happened in the dining room happened across Jefferson's doors.

"No!" She hit the door feeling the magic radiate off.

"Why, why would he lock this room with blood magic. Jefferson is dead. Dead and he can't open it ever." She hit and kicked at it screaming she fell down to her knees as Emma came up behind her and tried to pull her away.

"Aurora, stop. Tell me what is in there."

"It's his room, but It's locked with blood magic, why did Rumple lock it up?" She pulled back from her. "I know he loved him in his own messed up Dark One way. But why would he lock up his room in a way that even he could never get into again."

"Some people deal better by locking things away."

"Locking things away never works."

"Now that is something I can agree with." Emma and Aurora both jumped turning towards the new voice. A man stood about ten feet away and he had his bow aimed at them. "Well now that I have your attention who are you?"

"Who Am I?" Aurora hissed clearly glad to have someone to take her anger out on. "I live here." She grabbed Emma's hand taking a bit of her magic to prepare for whatever was coming next. "Who are you?"

"No, you don't. My men have lived her for the last two decades or so."

"Or so?" Emma commented rubbing her wrist where Aurora had grabbed her.

"It is hard to remember with time not really moving but the point is before we were here it was the Dark One's Castle and you are not the Dark One."

"The Dark One didn't live alone."

"Yes, I remember a different pretty blonde and a cocky kid."

"The way you talk about the Dark One you weren't friends." Emma commented clearly not falling for the man's flattering comment.

"Who cares how he knew them. He has clearly broken in and stolen God knows what from the place. I mean that isn't even his bow." Aurora pointed at the thief.

Just then Snow came in with her own bow drawn for a second. "Robin?" she asked lowering her bow.

"Snow White?"

"Yes." She moved forward to hug him.

"But how the curse, you and the Evil Queen and so many others were just gone."

"It is a long story which I would love to tell you over dinner if you and your men can spare some for us."

"Of course you know you are always welcome at our table."

"Wait what is happening?" Emma asked. "How do you know him?"

"Robin this is Emma, my daughter, and Princess Aurora. Aurora and Emma this is Robin Hood."

"Robin Hood is real too?" Emma asked.

"Robin Hood?" Aurora whispered to herself. "I guess I owe you an apologize that is your bow."

"And I you, if rumors are true you did live here with the Dark One and from that look, you tried out my bow."

"I didn't know until later that it was enchanted to always hit its mark."

Robin turned back to Snow."I am glad you are back from the curse but what are you doing here?"

"We are looking for information on a compass which can get us back to the world we were cursed too."

"Why would you want to go back?"

"Because the rest of my family is still stuck there. And all the innocent people Regina cursed there."

"Well, then little John and the others will be back soon from hunting and checking our traps. We can discuss how we can help you all over dinner."


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Dinner with Robin Hood and his men was both interesting and entertaining, and by the time Aurora went to bed she was hoping she was too exhausted to dream, but it wasn't long before she was caught in another horrible memory. This time she was only ten years old and once again running for her life.

 _She burst into the clearing and right into the old woman. "Run werewolves." She rushed trying to go but the old woman grabbed her keeping her there. "You don't understand they already killed my friends!" She warned as she tried to break free._

" _They haven't been following you for the last quarter mile. They know better than to mess with me."_

" _Who are you?" She took a step back looking her over, seeing her crossbow._

" _Someone not to be messed with. Who are you?"_

 _Before she could answer a voice filled the woods. "Oh, little one. Where did you run?"_

" _Maleficent." She whispered turning to run but the old woman once again held her in place._

" _Come with me, child."_

" _No, I have to…"_

" _Have to what? That witch will have you in a few seconds. I can save you. Ruby!" The old woman called over her shoulder back towards the house. "Come out here with your cloak."_

 _A little dark haired girl appeared with a huge red cloak._

" _Put this on." The old woman took the cloak from the girl, handing it to her. "Ruby hide in the bedroom until I tell you it is safe."_

 _The girl nodded before running back inside._

 _She looked down at the cloak feeling the power coming from it. "It is magical."_

" _Yes, it will block your magic from Maleficent."_

" _But if I can feel its magic, won't she?"_

" _Not unless she touches you. So put it on and tend to the flowers like you belong here."_

 _Less than a minute after she had taken her spot Maleficent came into the clearing and the old woman confronted her._

" _Witch, this isn't your kingdom. What are you doing here?"_

" _What my wolves will not. She looked around at the little cottage and garden. Why would they not chase the girl I search for here?"_

" _I have a deal with the wolves."_

" _Yes apparently better than what I offered. Have you seen a young girl?"_

" _The only girl here is my granddaughter."_

 _Maleficent_ _started for the girl and got within two feet of Aurora, who was trying her best to stay working on the flowers, but she could feel the witch's magic strengthing out and took her breath away._

" _What did this child do that has you, yourself, dealing with her?"_

" _She is one magical problem I need to finish."_

" _If she is magical you should be able to sense her. Do you sense any magic here?"_

" _No." She walked away from Aurora towards the old woman. "So again why did the werewolves refuse to come here?"_

 _She raised her crossbow. "Do you wish to stay and find out, or do you want to get after that little magical problem you need to finish?"_

 _Maleficent looked her over "As interesting as you are, you are correct. This problem is five years overdue." She growled turning into a dragon._

" _No!" Aurora screamed turning to face the dragon. "That isn't what happened! She left, I escaped! The old woman took me in for over a week."_

" _You can never escape me!" The dragon roared before breathing fire at her._

 _Aurora screamed falling back as the dream gave away to the burning red room again._

" _Are you alright?" A boy's voice called._

" _What?" Aurora gasped surprised to see someone else there. "Who are you?"_

" _My name is Henry." He helped her back up to her feet. "Who are you."_

 _She paused not sure she should tell him her name. "Wait? Henry? As in Emma's son?"_

" _You know my mother?"_

" _Yes, she is with me in the Enchanted Forest. She is trying to get home to you. But Cora and Hook are causing problems."_

" _I knew it. I knew she was alive."_

" _Yes her and your grandma are fine. We are looking for this compass which hopefully will be the answer."_

" _The Evil Queen believed the cursed destroyed the Enchanted Forest."_

" _No it's been damaged but nothing that can't be fixed…."_

 _But before she could finish her answer she felt herself being pulled back. She fell back against the fire screaming as it burned her arm._

She awoke screaming in Percival's arms.

"My lady you are alright. It was just a dream."

Aurora pulled away from him. "Why did you wake me?" She hissed grabbing at her arm about to pull up her sleeve to see if her arm had been burnt when she noticed more people than Percival were in the room.

"You were screaming." Emma sounded worried as she sat down beside her.

"I saw Henry."

"Henry?" She asked. "My Henry?"

"Oh God!" Snow came over standing at the end of the bed. "Henry was a victim of Regina's sleeping curse."

"He was in that horrible burning room?" Emma asked, panic filling her face.

"Yes." Snow whispered.

"Wait you are telling me Henry is having the same problem as Aurora is? I thought Aurora's was so bad because she was stuck in the sleeping curse so long?"

"No, I was only in it a number of days before your father woke me and that burning room haunted me for months until I could get control over it." Snow gave her daughter a worried look before smiling. "But If Henry is there we can get a message to him and David. We can let them know we are alive and that Cora and Hook are trying to find a way to cross over."

"I already told him you both were alive. I commented about Cora and Hook but I am not sure he was listening. I think I scared him just appearing like that in front of him."

"I have to go to sleep and warn him." Snow demanded.

"Wait how are you going to warn him?"

"I haven't been in that room since I figure out how to control my dreams but I know how to get back. I just need something to put me to sleep."

"There are poppy seeds up in the tower room. Rumple would use it or stolen fairy dust to make sleeping powers."

"That will work perfectly. Let's go." Snow rushed out and Emma followed her. Percival moved to help Aurora out of the bed, but he touched her arm where the fire had burned her in her dream.

"Ah!" she pulled back pushing her sleeve up.

"Princess, how did that happen?"

"When you woke me, I fell. The fire brushed my arm." She gave him a worried looked. "I guess I finally have my answer to the question of can the dream curse hurt me."

"I am so sorry." He knelt bowing his head.

"Rise up Percival. I know hurting me was the last thing you wanted to do. But we can't let Emma or Snow see this. They have enough to worry about already. I can fix it when the cream we made earlier and it will be gone come morning, but first let's go knock Snow out."

Pushing the pain from her arm aside she followed after Snow and Emma and quickly grabbed the bottle of poppy seed dust from the shelf. She turned giving it to Snow and explained how to use it. "You should take it back down to your room."

"No over here by the fireplace is good enough. I have to get in there quickly to catch Henry." She dragged Emma towards the fireplace.

* * *

 _Henry watched as the young woman fell back and disappeared. The fire leaped up at him. He threw up his hands_ protectively in front of him.

He woke up screaming.

"Henry you are alright." Regina leaned over him pulling him into a hug. "I am right here."

"No, let me go." He pushed Regina away. "Where is David? What did you do with him?" He asked looking around the room, seeing Mr. Gold standing there. "What did you both do with him?"

Rumple laughed and walked back over to the counter where he was working on a potion to stop Henry's sleeping curse.

"We didn't do anything to David." Regina stood up over the bed. "David called me to watch you this morning. He got called into town for a case since he is currently playing Sheriff."

"And what is he doing here?" Henry threw back the covers coming to sit at the edge of the bed.

"Mr. Gold is here because David asked him to create something to stop the effects of the sleeping curse." She moved to take his hand.

"Ouch!" Henry cried moving back.

"Henry please I know you blame me for Emma's disappearance but I barely touched you."

"No, it's my hand." He moved it so she could see it. "I burned it when I reached for the young woman."

"What?" Regina sat back down inspecting the burn.

"There was another person there in the burning red room. I didn't get her name but she would have had to have been a victim of a sleeping curse too, right?"

"Correct." Rumple moved back over, suddenly very interested in their conversation. "What did this young lady look like?"

"She had long blonde hair and she was in this cream dress with black corset."

Rumple and Regina exchanged a look as Henry continued.

"But that wasn't the important part. She knew me."

"She what?" Regina asked.

"I told her I was Henry and she asked if I was Emma's, Henry. She knew my mother. She was with my mother and grandmother." He smiled. "Don't you see this is the best news ever, your curse didn't completely destroy the Enchanted Forest it just damaged it. They are alive and trying to find a way back."

"Did the young lady give you any other details?" Regina asked through clench teeth.

"I didn't get to talk to her long before she disappeared." He sat a moment. "But she did say something about someone trying to stop my mother and grandma from getting back here."

"Who?" Regina asked wondering who it could be, she didn't leave behind anyone of importance.

"Cora and Hook."

Regina wasn't sure what she was expecting him to say but those names wouldn't have been in the top ten. _Cora, her mother, but she was supposed to be dead_. She didn't even realize she wasn't breathing until Henry asked.

"Do you know who this Cora would be? I mean Hook has to be Captain Hook, which means he found a way out of Neverland, so my book isn't up to date on all the characters."

"No..." Regina muttered still in disbelief. "I have no idea who Cora would be or why Captain Hook would be involved."

"Well, Hook is most likely trying to find a way back over to kill you." He pointed at Mr. Gold.

Rumple forced a smile. "I would love to see that fairy tale book of yours, to see just what you know about everyone."

Henry opened his mouth to answer but Regina stopped him. "Henry you need to get breakfast and get to school. We are almost finished with the potion and then you won't have to worry about the dream world anymore."

"But I have to go back there again. What if my mother or grandma need to warn us about anything else?"

"Don't worry the potion won't stop you from going to the dream world." Rumple assured him.

"What?" Regina asked pulling back from Henry to turn her anger at Rumple.

"It is remarkable you would cast a curse you know so little about." Rumple mocked.

"My victims are not supposed to wake up. So I certainly didn't care about them, until now." She looks at Henry.

"So the potion once it is finished, will let me safely enter that world."

"Yes, once finished it will allow you to control your actions while in that world. And once one can control something you no longer need fear it." Rumple leaned on his cane and looked down at the boy. "Is that something you want."

"Yes!"

"We will talk about this later, with David. Now get dressed and get breakfast. We are going to be late and David won't let me watch you anymore."

"Fine, but only because David wants me to go to school." Henry ran up the stairs to get dress.

"I don't think the threat of not being able to see you worked."

"Don't start, we have much bigger problems to worry about. First of all my mother is alive! Hook was supposed to have killed her for me."

Rumple gave her a questioning look.

"Don't' ask!" She threw her hands up in the arm in frustration. "Cora and Hook are trying to find a way here!" She hissed, "And to make matters worse it has been less than a week, and that idiot and her daughter have found that annoying brat. You have got to be kidding me?"

"You knew Prince Phillip would wake her up if you left them both behind." Rumple smiled. "It seems he wasted no time."

"You better hope that potion works and Henry doesn't get another chance to talk to her and figure out who she is. Because of that stupid book he knows who Jefferson is and how Aurora and him, ran away from you."

"The potion will work. But the question is can we convince him to take it."

"Maybe not him, but I know we can convince David it is the right thing to do."

* * *

Victor rolled over in bed reaching for his phone. He picked it up trying to focus on the name. Tod Browning "Bloodily hell" he complained as he fumbled for the still ringing phone. He picked it up a moment shaking his head before clicking it and answering it. "Van Helsing I thought I made it clear yesterday, I don't wish to talk to you."

"I am not calling for personal reasons this morning. I am at a murder scene and the want to be Sheriff is trying to keep things under wraps but I am hundred percent positive the victim was killed by a werewolf."

"A werewolf?" Victor jerked up in bed, his mind racing to Jefferson's teasing that Ruby was one.

"Yes, now we both know they, like vampires, existed in our world but did they exist in this fairytale world as well?"

"Yes. I know for a fact they do."

"For a fact?"

"I had a minor run-in with a pack during one of my travels with Jefferson. What makes you think it's a werewolf?"

"You could say it is a scientific guess but I am going to be taking both halves of the body back to the morgue, so why don't you pick up some coffee and meet me there so you can take a look at it yourself?"

* * *

Jefferson had dropped Grace off at school and he had driven by a crime scene seeing James, Ruby and her Grandma freaking out. He figured they would come back to the diner to discuss whatever drama it was so he entered through the back way and took the last seat in the back of the diner.

The Dwarfs were all lined up at the bar eating and drinking and celebrating. Jefferson was listening to them go on and he almost choked on his tea when he overheard them say they had found the diamonds required to make fairy dust in the old mine.

He was hoping to hear more before he left to report to Rumple, but just then his phone went off drawing their attention to him. _Dammit, Victor!_ He thought as he threw a few dollars on the table before standing and leaving the diner.

Once outside he started down the street before he answered the phone.

"Is Ruby really a werewolf?"

"Good morning to you too Victor. I am surprised you are up this early after what all you had to drink last night."

"All kidding aside, just answer my question." Victor huffed.

"Yes does that make you like her more or less?"

"Well, it certainly makes things more interesting. I just got called to look at human remains, that were torn apart by some time of animal and it was a full moon last night."

"Why would you be called in you're a doctor not a Medical Examiner?" Jefferson stopped seeing James and George clearly in a heated augment across the way.

"Because the Storybrooke's Medical Examiner is the Doctor Van Helsing who helped me with my Dracula problem."

"Well, I'll be damned. I never had the privilege to meet the good Doctor. So that is who Tod Browning is." He laughed. "I was wondering had all kind of theories, but Van Helsing was never one of them. But to answer your question. Ruby had her red cloak back in the Enchanted Forest it kept her in control during the full moon. As long as she has it she wouldn't kill, but last night I overheard her and her grandma talking to Charming I don't think she has it anymore."

"When did you heard that?"

"Grace wanted to go to Granny's for dinner. I saw George and James talking and then I saw him head in the back of the diner, so I told Grace I had to go to the bathroom and I followed him to see if he was going to tell them what George had threatened him about. But all they talked about was Red and how she was going to turn for the first time in twenty-eight years."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this last night

"Vic you had just had your arm ripped off and had to kiss up to Rumple to get it back where it belonged. I didn't want to worry you with George's lame threats."

"You think they are lame? I thought you were scared of him." Victor teased.

"Rumple has my back and I am going to do what I can to keep it that way. George can't make a move against me and Grace, but he knows Rumple doesn't care about James. Which would explain why I just saw George going off at James for the second time in less than twenty-four hours."

Victor could hear the nervousness in his friend's voice so he dropped his teasing tone and just gave a friendly warning. "If George is making a move on Charming and his friends be careful my friend."

"I always am." He took one last look back towards James and George before continuing down to Rumple's.

* * *

"Have a good day Henry!" Regina called as Henry jumped out of her car and raced into the school. But he didn't go into his classroom he raced to Grace's room. He caught her right before she was about to enter.

"Grace!" He grabbed her arm.

"Henry?"

"We have to talk." He looked around. "Somewhere with less people."

"The library." Grace suggested. "I don't think the librarian has been back to work since the curse broke."

"Perfect." He dragged her down the hallway not letting go of her hand until they were at a table in the back of the empty library.

"What is it? Did something horrible happen?"

"No, actually it is good news of a sort. My mother is alive. I saw her in my dreams."

She gave him a concerned look. "How is seeing her in your dreams a sign she is alive?"

"Because of the sleeping curse I was in this dream world and there was someone else there and they knew my mother."

"Woah! Henry slow it down this isn't making any sense."

"I need your help. Your father crisscrossed almost as many stories as the Dark One, and I remember you saying he wrote you a storybook. Do you still have it?"

"Yes, but how is it going to help?"

"Because the young lady who was in the dream world has to have also been in a sleeping curse. The only one I know who was supposed to fall victim to a sleeping curse other than my grandmother was killed by Maleficent and the Evil Queen, and your father was there."

"My papa?" she asked confused.

"Yes, he was in love with her. What was your storybook about?"'

"A thief who was in love with a lost Princess. It was adventures while they were on the run, then there..."

"It sounds like your storybook would fill in what happened after they ran away from the Dark One's castle."

Grace shook her head not sure what to say to this. "The Dark One?"

"Yes, your father was a thief who worked for the Dark One." He stopped. "You didn't know?"

"I always thought he was the thief in the stories and the girl was my mother, but he just made her a Princess because all little girls like Princess."

"Was it Princess Aurora?"

"The Princess's name was Aurora but Henry, I can't recall anything about a sleeping curse in my storybooks, but we can look at it after school." She said standing as the bell rang.

"Well, actually I was hoping we could go look now. I know the Evil Queen isn't going to let me after school, so we have to do it now." He saw her looking concerned. "Is your father home?"

"I…I… don't know for sure. He doesn't like to stay out of the house for too long. But he did say something about going to see an old friend today."

"Mr. Gold?"

"I don't think he knows Mr. Gold."

"Do you know who Mr. Gold was back in your land?"

"No, I never saw him before, I thought the friend would be my Uncle Victor."

"Mr. Gold was the Dark One."

Grace swallowed. "No way it would be him. After my mother died he told me he was done with stealing. Done with that life."

"Like he was done when he did that job in Wonderland for the Evil Queen?" Henry paused seeing how upset he was making her. "Well, maybe he is finished. Maybe he is going to see your Uncle Victor, but we need to go now and look at the storybook. Are you in?"

She nodded her head a few times before answering. "Yes. But Henry I have to tell you, I have more than one Storybook."


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Victor stopped by the dinner on his way to the morgue. He looked around and didn't see Ruby anywhere. Granny came over and asked his if he wanted the usually breakfast to go.

"Just a coffee this morning."

"Coffee not tea?"

"Yes, I am in need of something a little stronger this morning."

"Aren't we all." Granny huffed.

"Is Ruby okay?"

"Why are you asking?"

"I…" He was taken aback by her rough tone. "The mess by the docks, I just wanted to make sure she was alright."

She stared him down a moment. "Who are you Whale?"

"The town Doctor." He tried to play it off with a laugh, but he was suddenly very worried what James may have told her, Ruby, or anyone in the town about his past.

"I don't remember you back in the Enchanted Forest."

He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He took her comment to mean James must not have told them anything about what he had done with Daniel. "Just because we never crossed paths doesn't mean I can't be concerned about ..."

Granny slammed the coffee down. "I know all too well why you are concerned with my granddaughter."

He jumped back nervously. "You do?"

"I saw you, day after day trying to look up those short skirts she used to wear."

"That wasn't really me. We were cursed." Victor felt his face grow as red as one of Ruby's skirts.

"And some of us will always be," Granny replied.

"Always is a long time, as a scientist, I find one should never bet on always."

"Who are you?" She asked again.

Victor forced himself to swallow hoping her crossbow wasn't under the counter. He took the travel cup tossing two dollars down. "Thanks for the coffee." And he quickly left.

* * *

"Rumple!" Jefferson called seeing the empty shop. He watched as Rumple came out of the back room. "Are we alone?"

"Yes, what is wrong?"

"A few dozen things for sure," Jefferson commented nervously moving into the center of the shop. "For starters, Red may or may not have killed someone last night in her werewolf form, but the way George is lurking around I am willing to put my money on him. James is handling the case so I am sure he is going to fuck it up." He took another step closer gaining confidence as he talked realizing how easy it was to slide back into his old role as Rumple's eyes and ears. "But that isn't even the most interesting event I have heard about today."

Rumple couldn't help but smile remembering many a late-night conversation with Jefferson back in his castle. "Do tell me, dearie, I have a potion to finish for Henry."

"For Henry?" Jefferson asked and Rumple watched as the happiness and color drained from his face. "For the effects of the boy's sleeping curse?" He whispered.

Rumple was amazed how even just the thought of a sleeping curse could make Jefferson feel so guilty. _But Aurora is alive and I could tell him._ Rumple thought but out loud he said. "Yes, the boy will be fine, now what is it that is so interesting?"

"I…" Jefferson shook his head clearing his thoughts. "I overheard the dwarfs in the diner. You will never guess what they found in the mines."

"No…." This time it was Rumple's turn to whisper.

Jefferson shook his head flashing that cocky smile of his as he bounced on his heels. "Oh yes, they found the diamonds used to make fairy dust." He gave a laugh. "The magic from the well. The magic you brought back. It must have brought them here; it is the only reason which makes sense."

"Yes, logical thinking and very good to know. Have they started collecting it yet?"

"I don't think so. They were celebrating just finding it. They didn't know I was there in the diner until Victor called me about the whole murder mess. I took it from what I heard that James and Blue know about it already, and now you." He finished pointing at Rumple.

He once again flashed a cocky smile which almost made Rumple believe Jefferson was back to his normal self.

Smirking Rumple commented. "Working for me again is already paying off."

"It damn well better be, George is making a move and he has threaten James I don't know how many times now and me and Grace at least twice. Can I once again suggest you finally do something about him before it is too late?"

"I could care less if George kills Snow's Prince Charming."

"Are you the least bit worried about what he plans for me or my daughter?" Jefferson asked subconsciously moving the fingers on his right hand, pushing his horrible memories away.

Rumple eyed Jefferson's right hand. "He wouldn't dare."

Jefferson noticed Rumple saw his finger moving and he hissed. "It didn't stop him from almost killing me decades ago. You saw what James had done to my hand. After everything that has happened since then George will do much worse to me now."

"He did all that not knowing for sure your connection to me, he knows better now. You and your daughter are safe. As you pointed out Magic is here in Storybrooke and he wouldn't dare cross me." Rumple moved across the room clearly done on the topic as he asked. "You said Victor called you. Did you make up with him?"

"Yes," Jefferson shifted uncomfortably not wanting to be done talking about George, but he knew better than to press his luck. "we are good."

"Great, he wasn't looking so good last I saw him."

"You are kidding right." Jefferson laughed shaking his head, "No you don't kid. Rumple, he has just lost his arm. Even you wouldn't look good either."

"That is where you are wrong. I would never have let myself lose a limbed and I seem to have taught you the same." Rumple leaned down moving items around in the case.

Jefferson let the jibe about his father go, know far too well not to start a fight with the Dark One. "Victor was called down to look at the body. It appears that our Medical Examiner is none other than Doctor Abraham Van Helsing."

Rumple stood back up sliding the case shut. "Now that right there is something I did not see coming. After what happened between them I wouldn't think Victor would be interested in helping him."

"What happened?" Jefferson asked shocked that Rumple knew something about his friend he did not.

"You mean Victor never told you what happened after they killed Dracula?"

"No, he won't talk about it." Rumple watched the color and cockiness drain from Jefferson face for a second time. "You know about what happened with Dracula? To Elizabeth, and…" He trailed off unable to say her name.

"I didn't know at the time it happened, but I found out later about Elizabeth and Aurora." He felt sorry for Jefferson, but it wasn't the first time he had felt that way for him or Aurora. Rumple remembered the days with Aurora right after she had thought Jefferson died. How she had confessed everything the two of them had done since they had run away that day in the garden. _Would my telling the truth now, end his suffering, or only make it worse?_

Jefferson nodded and Rumple could see he was trying to hold back tears. "I know I messed up that day we ran away." He turned stepping away from the counter back towards the door. "Then it only got worse. I got Elizabeth killed, and only was able to save Aurora by leaving Victor to deal with that deadly monster." Rumple moved closer reaching out for Jefferson who pulled away moving towards to the door to put space in between them. "How Victor has forgiven me for that sin is beyond me?"

"You have forgiven him for his part in Aurora's death."

"That's just it. A part of me hasn't." Jefferson felt a tear slip down his cheek. "And I know a part of me will never forgive him."

"I can understand that feeling. I am sure a part of Victor feels that way about you." Rumple moved closer once again reaching out for Jefferson.

Jefferson moved away from him again but Rumple had backed him up against the other glass case. "At least with you, I know why you have forgiven me. It is the same reason you stole me from Neverland all those years ago. You just want to use me, and once again I need your protection."

"Jefferson." This time Rumple reached out grabbing him gently on the shoulder. "It is more than that, I swear."

 _I wish I could believe that._ Jefferson thought as he felt another tear fall, and he gave a slow worrisome nod of his head.

Rumple took a step back giving him space as he leaned on his cane. "What I have to tell you will be hard to hear," The door to the shop opened ringing the bell, but Rumple didn't notice it, too caught up in finally telling Jefferson the truth. "But the fact is Aurora…" Rumple's mouth kept moving but no words came out.

"Well, well, well, isn't this touching?" Regina mocked as she closed the door to the shop.

"Regina?" Jefferson asked surprised by her sudden entrance. He quickly wiped away his tears.

Rumple waved the spell off. "This is a private conversation, dearie."

"Correction it is our private conversation." Regina waved Jefferson away with a cloud of purple smoke.

"What did you do?" Rumple growled.

"What did I do? What in the seven hells do you think you were doing?" Regina hissed, watching him move back behind the counter. "Did the Grinch of Storybrooke finally grow a heart? Do you not remember our deal?"

"I remember it all too well, dearie. I was not to tell him the Princess lived." He wiped down the counter "But that was agreed upon while we were in our realm, being here…"

"Being here doesn't change a thing. He is never to know she is alive." She grabbed his hand stopping him from cleaning.

"I won't need to be the one to tell him," Rumple pulled his hand away from hers. "like you stated earlier today, Henry and Grace seem to be extremely friendly."

Regina grabbed the counter. "Yes, I always thought of it as an added torture for Jefferson to watch his daughter with my son."

"But now it is just going to ruin your plans. Henry is a smart lad, just like his mother; Emma." Rumple couldn't help but smile at the pain his words had brought Regina. "All it will take is one more conversation, and he will figure out who she is and connect it to Jefferson's story is his magical storybook book, and over lunch, he will tell Grace."

"Well after I talk to David I am not sending him to school again until we fix his dream curse. Which is completely in your hands, so how is that potion coming?"

"Jefferson is never going to be part of your happy ending, and based on what Henry has said the Princess is with her Prince and it is only a matter of time before they are married."

"Princess? Not Aurora? Do you really not care or are you just trying to make it sound like you don't care about the Princess?" Regina leaned over the counter closer to him as she talked.

"There is no chance they would end up together, why can't he have the peace of mind that she is at least alive, after all these decades."

"Peace of mind?" She shrieked stepping back. "Are you actually serious?"

"Peace of mind is the lease you can do for him."

"You are serious!" Regina jerked back from in disbelief. "This isn't the first time you almost told one of them is it?" Rumple's look was answer enough. "Unbelievable! You know the dwarfs are spreading rumors which I didn't believe until I saw Jefferson here just now. Are you really taking him back after everything that has happened?"

"Well as we both know he comes in handy for things outside the bedroom and now that everyone has their memories back his skills could come in handy."

"Yes, but he must never know about Aurora, or we have no deal."

Rumple looked her over before agreeing. "Yes, he must never know." Rumple waved his hand opening the front door of his shop. "Henry spell should be ready tomorrow."

"Bring it over first thing," Regina demanded before leaving him alone.

* * *

Aurora was trying her best to focus on reading the pages in front of her, but for the last few minutes, the burn on her arm was becoming unbearable.

Percival noticed her change in breathing as she was trying to push the pain back. "Let me heal that arm now." He whispered.

"No. I am fine."

"You are far from it, my lady. You have lost all coloring, and I am starting to worry you will pass out before they leave the room."

"Emma is upset enough. I will not worry her more." Aurora muttered clutching her jaw. She wasn't sure she was going to last another five seconds let alone long enough for Snow and Emma to leave the room. _Wake up, wake up, wake up, now!_ she chanted over and over again in her head.

"Did you see him?" Emma's voice rang out from across the room as Snow sat up by the fire.

"No, Henry wasn't there he must have woke up." She looked up at the window seeing the sunlight coming in. "What time is it?"

"You two should get something to eat with the others and then we can finish going through these books to find out where the compass is you need to get home." Aurora somehow managed to say without passing out.

"Sounds like a plan," Emma said leading her mother out of the room.

* * *

Grace raced back into the living room with her books. "This is the one with the thief and the princess and this second is the fill with stories of my mama and papa's travels."

"And you think your mother is the same princess," Henry asked flipping through the book. "But your mother's name is Alice?"

"They were in hiding, she must have changed her name."

"Maybe, that would be a smart thing to do." Henry thought still flipping through the second book. "There aren't many pictures in here."

"There are more pictures in this one." She opened the one entitled The Thief and the Princess, on the coffee table in front of them.

"Grace this is amazing." He flipped through a couple pages looking at the pictures skimming a few words. "Look the pictures are drawn in the same style as my book." He pulled his book out of his book bag and opened to a random page. "Did your dad draw the pictures in your book?"

"No, he just did the words. Uncle Victor did the pictures."

"Who is your Uncle Victor?"

"You know him as Doctor Whale."

"Really? He's your Uncle?."

"Well I don't think we are really related but mama and papa always called him Uncle Victor."

"Interesting I never saw his story in my book. Why didn't he draw more pictures in your second book?"

"I am sure he would have but after mama died he stopped coming around. Papa said he was very busy, due to his work."

"His work?" Henry asked.

But Grace never had a chance to answer because suddenly her papa appeared in front of them in a cloud of purple smoke. "Damn it, Regina!" he hissed when he saw his own living room.

"Papa?" Grace questioned closing her books and sliding them into Henry's open book bag as she jumped up off the couch. "I didn't know you could do that!"

"Regina's magic. She wanted to talk to Rumple and I was in the way."

"You were with the Dark One! Are you working for him again?" Henry asked zipping all the books into his book bag before Jefferson could see what he was taking.

"Henry?" Jefferson was even more shocked to see him in his house than Grace.

"Are you working for the Dark One?" Grace asked in a small voice.

He paused a moment realizing Grace wasn't supposed to be home. "Grace what are you doing here?" He looked at the clock making sure whatever Regina had done to get him there didn't mess with time.

"I…"

"It's my fault." Henry clutched his bookbag tight. "I was asking Grace for some help with my mother."

"Your mother is the last person I want to be around let alone want my daughter around."

"No papa, not the Evil Queen."

"Sheriff Swan is gone, and the Evil Queen is not going stand for you," He pointed at Henry. "trying to help her get back here."

"I am sorry Mr. Jones…"

"Get out!" Jefferson told him.

"But we ..." Grace started.

"No buts!" Jefferson declared. "My daughter is not helping you with anything, ever! Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir." Henry stood there scared.

"Now get out!" Jefferson screamed.

Henry took off as fast as he could for the door, with Jefferson following him. "And stay away from my daughter!" he yelled after him, "And tell the Evil Queen to stay away from both of us!" before slamming the door shut.

"Papa!"

"Don't." He ordered turning back to his daughter. "Don't you papa me. The last thing I need is his mother coming after you."

"His mother is stuck back in the Enchanted Forest."

"You know very well who I am talking about." Jefferson huffed. "Now go to your room."

"What?" Grace asked confused.

"You are grounded to your room until further notice."

"What, you have never grounded me before?"

"You have never disobeyed me before."

"Because I talked to Henry?"

"For skipping school." He pointed up at the stairs. "Now go."

Grace gave a huff but didn't argue. She turned and raced up the stairs slamming her bedroom door much like her father had just slammed the front door.

* * *

Van Helsing looked up to see Victor enter the morgue. "Two hands again, good to see, but I thought you said Science was more powerful than Magic?"

"Magic has its uses, the best one being the fact that I can once again use both of my arms."

Seeing he only had one coffee with him Van Helsing said. "It would have been a good use of your two hands to bring me a coffee."

"Oh what you expected me to bring you a coffee after you left me to deal with all the backlash back in our world."

"Good morning to you too, Doctor Frankenstein."

Victor cringed at the sound of his last name. "I would prefer you call me Victor or Doctor Whale."

"Your last name is nothing to be ashamed of." Van Helsing commented examining the lower half of a body.

"I am not ashamed just would prefer to keep who I am too myself. It is bad enough Prince James knows now." He moved over to the second lab table placing his coffee down. "My past is just that, mine." He leaned over picking up the white sheet and lowering it down to see who the victim had been. "Oh God." Victor choked dropping the sheet and moving back a step.

"I take it you know who our werewolf victim is?"

"It's Gus the mechanic."

"Gus? I thought the name said, Billy." Van Helsing moved over to the second table pulling the sheet back down.

"It does." Victor watched as he lowered the sheet again. "Billy is his Storybrooke name, Gus was his real name."

"How do you know that? Did you run into him with your travels with the Hatter?"

"No I overheard him and Miss Lucas talking a few mornings at the diner," Victor cleared his throat. "So you believe a werewolf did this?"

"Well, that is what Storybrooke's District Attorney Albert Spencer was implying."

"King George can't be trusted; the man is nothing but a crook and a murder."

Van Helsing raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I know about George from my dealings with Jefferson and Rumple."

"Yes, tell me, Rumple is Mr. Gold correct?"

Victor suddenly felt like maybe he shouldn't let Abraham know exactly all he knew about the Enchanted Forest and who was who.

As if reading his thoughts Van Helsing told him. "Relax Victor I am just trying to place who everyone is since it seems we are stuck here and at least one creature in town doesn't have a problem with killing."

"Yes Gold is Rumple, and you already know Regina. Just know Spencer is King George and it is best to stay away from him." He took a pair of gloves from a box on the counter. "Now let's make sure it was a werewolf and not human who actually did this." He went back over to the first lab table and started to look at the lower half of Gus's remains.

"Why would a human do this?"

"Why do humans do anything?"

"To gain something."

"Precisely."

"Who would gain from this?" Van Helsing asked waving his hands at the two parts of the body.

"Well, King George for starts. I wouldn't be surprised if he would use something like this as a power play. Regina is a mess right now, just trying to keep Henry. Emma and Snow are gone, and James is barely keeping this town together."

"You know who the werewolf is, don't you?"

Victor was grateful his back was towards him when he asked that question. He felt his cheeks grow warm. "Don't be ridiculous. How would I know who the werewolf in town is?"

"This morning you said you had a run-in with werewolves…"

"That was almost forty years ago, and I am sure that pack of wolves is long dead by now. They were not the smartest group."

"You never saw any of the pack members here during the curse?"

"NO." Victor turned to him. "Now are we going to examine these remains and figure out what happened, or did you just call me down here to quiz me about who everyone in this town is and what they may be?"

"No, I want your help with the remains, but I don't see any reason why we don't work together to eliminate the problems."

"Given our past, I don't think you and I would agree on what to do with the so-called problems."

"No, you are most likely correct about that." Van Helsing muttered going back to examine the other half of the body.

* * *

Jefferson stalked around his living room for a few minutes upset at Regina, Henry, Grace, the whole bloody town. W _hat was up with how Rumple had treated him? It was like he actually cared. What was he going to say about Aurora before Reinga came in and interrupted?_

He played a few notes on the piano wishing Alice, or Aurora's ghost would show up. God, he needed to talk to one of them so badly. He needed help, the curse was broken he had Grace back but everything else was a mess. He was working for Rumple again, Victor was depressed, George wanted to destroy him, and Grace was getting involved with Henry. His fingers flew over the keys moving quicker and slamming down on the keys harder and harder under the voice in his head shouted. _They are dead and you will never have another conversation with them; you are alone and making stupid decisions again!_

With that realization, he stormed up to his work room. He hadn't felt like this since the curse broke. During the curse, he would make hats or dolls or dresses for Grace but sewing was the last thing he wanted to do now. He looked through the telescope check over the town. He saw a large group of people gather around the sheriff's office.

"Oh, shit!" Jefferson muttered to himself as he dug into his pocket for his phone, dialing Victor.

 _There is no way an animal did this._ Victor thought as he examined the body. He jumped when his cell rang.

"Jefferson?"

"George is going after Ruby he has a mob and everything about to break into the Sheriff's Office."

"Slow down what are you talking about."

"James locked Ruby up for her safety in the Sheriff's office and George has a good size group of stereotypical angry people with rifles about to break in."

"I have to go!" Victor yelled at Van Helsing as he started for the door.

"No Victor, what are you going to do?"

Jefferson's comments stopped him cold. What was he going to do? He was rubbish in a fight, it was just one of the reasons his father had favored his brother.

"I don't know but I can't stand by and do nothing."

"Wait James is there." Jefferson continued to look through the telescope. "He is breaking it up."

"Oh thank goodness."

"What did you find with Van Helsing?"

"A werewolf didn't kill Gus." Victor turned around not all surprised to see Van Helsing staring at him. "I will tell you more later. Call me if things go bad again."

"I will but what would you do about it?"

"I am going to prove George did this." He hung up the phone.

"Is everything alright? Are you staying to finish the report?"

"Yes, I thought there was an emergency at the hospital but it appears someone is handling it for the moment. Let's finish the report because we both know an animal especially a werewolf, didn't do this."

"Yes, let's get the report done so I can get it back to our new Sheriff."

* * *

Percival started for the healing cream the second Emma and Snow had disappeared down the stairs. "Let me see your arm."

"I can do it myself."

"I have no doubt in that, but you are no longer alone, let me help you."

"I wasn't alone here in this castle, and I excepted help from Jefferson and Belle, and they are both dead now."

"I don't need to remind you that people dead. That always happens. But that sad fact is not a good enough reason to not allow people in." He put out his hand. "Now please let me heal your arm."

She gave a small nod, blinking back tears as she moved her sleeve up for him to apply the healing cream. As he carefully applied it her mind drifted back to one of her many memories in the tower room.

" _It's not working."_

" _You have to believe." Rumple told her._

" _I know I can create fire."_

" _Yes, you know your temper can light a room on fire, but you don't truly believe you can control it. What is holding you back?"_

 _Aurora bit her lip not wanting to tell Rumple the reason but she knew he wouldn't let her go until she did. "I was told fire control was a sign of a dark witch or wizard."_

" _I supposed the fairies filled your head with that nonsense before they were burnt to a crisp by Maleficent in Dragon form?"_

 _Aurora went still and grew pale. "That is not how she killed them." She looked away and whispered. "Are you making me into something like her? Is that what we are doing here?"_

" _No." He paused watching her as she looked back to him. "No dearie, I do not wish you to become like her."_

" _Then what do you want of me?"_

" _I want you to be better." He moved behind her taking her right hand in his. "Your precious fairies feared fire as most creatures do. Your power burns brightly, more brightly than you know. The evilest thing you could do is to not learn how to control the flames and cause pain and destruction to friends and foes alike."_

" _I don't want to hurt anyone other than Maleficent."_

" _As it should be with you princess now focus your energy." He felt the room grow warmer. "Now picture a ball of fire in your hand." The curtain started to smoke. "Close your eyes and focus." He ordered stepping back leaving her alone._

 _She shut her eyes and pictured herself standing there with a ball of flames in her hand. She could even hear the crackle of the flames._

" _Open your eyes, Princess."_

 _She opened them to see Rumple in front of her and then looking down at her hand she saw the flames burning brightly. There were shades of red, yellow and orange dancing in the dying light of the day. "I did it!" she smiled looking up at Rumple a moment before the flames burnt her and she screamed dropping the spell and grabbing her wrist. She could see the flames had done a good bit of damage to her hand but before she could pull herself together enough to heal it, Rumple waved his hand; the pain and burns were gone._

" _I could have healed myself."_

" _Oh I am aware of that dearie but I thought you deserved a break from your hard work today."_

" _Thank you." She agreed as she got back up to her feet._

" _Don't grow too use to breaks you have much more practice ahead of you. You will need to be able to produce a fireball with a flick of your wrist or a wave of your hand. A serious witch would never let a fire spell burn them. "_

"Your burn is way worse than my cut was. How long until it heals it completely." Percival asked carefully wrapping her arm and lowering her sleeve back down.

"A few hours," Aurora reassured him turning back to the book. "If I could just figure out how to get my magic back, it would already be healed."

"You know you need to let go of the past, marry Phillip and move on with your life, and then I believe your magic will come back. Once it is back you will do even more wonderful things for your Kingdom and this realm."

Aurora gave him a worried look.

"We should take your advice to Emma and Snow and get breakfast as well."

"Go ahead I will be down in a few." Aurora kept reading not looking up until she heard the door open and close. She looked around the empty room wishing for more than anything to see Jefferson appear like he had to her during the sleeping curse years. Those conversations fake as they were had filled her with hope and confidence. "Oh, Jefferson what am I going to do?"

She sighed looking back down at the book and something on the random page she had flipped too caught her eye. The passage led her to another book, which led to her another volume, and she quickly lost track of time as she knew she was getting closer to finding the answer of where the compass was.

Percival came back up with some food for her. "Roland was asking for you."

"I am trying to avoid him." She frowned flipping through another book.

Percival laughed. "I didn't see you as one who didn't like children."

"It's not that." Aurora paused. "It was foretold that I would have a son. If I could have married Jefferson and escape the sleeping curse, our son would be older than Roland now." She gave him a sad smile. "So it is easier at the moment to not see the boy and all his cuteness. "

"I know it doesn't feel like it, my lady, but you are adjusting to your new chance at life better than most would."

"It sure doesn't feel that way most of the time. But I know I have a job to do and I assure you I…" She stopped talking reading the passage in the book again.

"Will do it?" Percival suggested the ending of her sentence.

"What?" She looked up confused for a moment. "Yes I will do and I have done part of it already. I found what Snow and Emma need to find the compass." She picked the book up off the table and started for the stairs.

Percival gave a sad smile looking down at the food a moment before picking up the plate and following her out.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"I found the compass!" Aurora announced rushing into the dining room. "And it is less than a day's ride away." She placed the book on the table and Emma and Snow came over to look at what was pointing at.

"The Giants, have it?" Snow's eyes widen.

"I thought all the Giants were killed?" Phillips questioned.

"Well that all happened after I was cursed but the book reads King George and Prince James hired Jack the Giant Killer to attack the last known group of Giants growing beans. They hoped to take their treasure and beans back to use to help their dying kingdom."

"I thought all the beanstalks were destroyed in that battle?" Percival came over to read over Aurora's shoulder.

"Yes, I remember the rumors." Robin agreed.

"And Jack the Giant Slayer was killed," Mulan added.

"The book says King George and his army suffered great losses and left so quickly they were to frighten to return to destroy the beanstalk or take much of the treasures." Aurora kept scanning the page a moment before adding. "And a fire destroyed the magic beans."

"How are we going to climb a beanstalk and face Giants if a whole army couldn't handle them?" Emma wondered looking around the room.

"See that is the best part. The book states only one Giant survived and that was like five years before the curse, so if you are lucky he won't still be alive. The treasure is still there including the magical compass, which will guide you back through the portal."

"But if there are no beans how will we make a portal?"

"I know I can make one with wardrobe ashes, the hardest part will be somehow stealing the ashes back from Cora."

"You really have had a rough go in life if you think facing a possible Giant is the easy part in all this," Emma muttered taking the book from her so her mother and her could read it.

"We should leave at once." Snow closed the book laying it on the table.

"Yes, and we should get back to Aurora's castle."

"Phillip." Aurora started to cut him off but he wasn't having it.

"Snow and Emma can retrieve the compass and meet us at the castle."

"You can't go by yourself." Robin stood up. "Let me at least escort you, as you saw with the werewolves, the woods around here are not always safe."

"I couldn't ask you to do that." Snow disagreed.

"No, it's perfect." Phillip agreed. "Mulan can go with you too for any assistance that is needed."

Mulan looked like she was going to disagree for a moment but shook her head in agreement. "Of course I will assist in any way needed."

"Then let's finish breakfast and be on our way." Robin smiled at Snow handing her another cup of tea.

Aurora turned to take the book back upstairs, Philip followed her out of the room. "Aurora we should talk about all that needs to be done once we get back to your castle."

"If you give me a few minutes to pack I am sure I can use a few magical items upstairs to create a restoration potion. Then I could make it livable again in a matter of moments. Then once Emma and Snow arrive we can once and for all help them get back to Storybrooke."

"No, once the castle is ready we should have your coronation and our wedding…"

"Oh Phillip, that all can wait!"

"No, your coronation and our wedding will give our people hope."

"Fine the coronation, but I am not planning a wedding until after we find a way home for Emma and Snow. One problem at a time is easier to handle don't you agree." She could tell he didn't like her throwing his words from the other night back in his face, but he didn't say anything and he let her continue on her way to the tower room.

Aurora went right for the supplies grabbing what she knew she needed putting it on the table. She took a book off the shelf, finding the spell she needed. She went back to the supplies a second time to gather the last few things she needed. She worked on cutting, mixing, and boiling until she came to the part where it would have to simmer. She let herself look around the room. The spinning wheel caught her attention causing her to walk over to it. She sat down giving the wheel a spin remembering one of Rumple's lessons.

" _Fear is not befitting in anyone let alone someone who is as powerful as you," Rumple commented as he carelessly spun his spinning wheel._

" _I am not scared of your spindle," Aurora answered._

 _Rumple grabbed the wheel making it come to a dead stop. "Then prove it. Prick your finger."_

" _This is stupid." Aurora took a step back. "It is not cursed there is no point."_

" _The point is it is an object that has no power over you."_

" _Of course it is an object which has no power over me it is not the cursed spindle." She hissed._

" _Then prick your finger."_

 _Aurora huffed but she had been at the castle long enough to know Rumple wasn't going to let her off so easy. She quickly moved forward and pricked her finger, she jumped back at the pain putting her finger in her mouth tasting her own blood._

" _Very good." Rumple eyed her._

" _Very good?" She questioned. "Nothing good will come of me pricking my finger on my eighteenth birthday. How will I succeed if I am powerless?"_

 _Rumple quickly jumped forward grabbing her by the wrist tight. "Listen closely, Aurora." She gave a sharp nod of her head. "You may wake up without magic but you will never be powerless unless you deem it so." He let her go._

 _She looked at him confused as she rubbed her wrist._

" _A person with magic or without is only as powerful or powerless as they choose to be. Remember that lesson and you will not fail."_

"My Lady?" Percival called from the stairs, he was still holding a plate of food for her. "I am sorry to interpret but Phillip is readying to go."

"And he sent you to fetch me?"

"He said he had another matter to attend too." He handed her the plate. "Please eat something we have a long road ahead of us."

"You are not joking about that one." Aurora muttered taking a bite of the food.

* * *

"I know I can trust you to get Queen Snow and Princess Emma to this beanstalk and back to our new home safety."

"I do not think it wise I leave your side. These woods are filled with danger."

"Are you sure you are worried about dangers in the woods, or is it a certain Princess you are more worried about?"

"She doesn't love you and she can't protect you the way I can."

"Come now Mulan I didn't take you for the jealous type." He moved in closer. "You knew this day would come or had you started to believe the curse would never end?"

She gave him a look.

"Aurora can handle more than either of us first thought. She saved Percival's life and killed a werewolf last night. I assure you I will be quite safe on my journey."

"She will not be a quiet Queen like you thought. The Dark One and Maleficent have both marked her. She will not stand by and let you do as you wish with her kingdom. She will not be okay with you sneaking away to my bed chamber."

"She will soon be my wife, and soon have no say. I have all the power here. I am the King and without me and my kingdom's support, she would have nothing. She is smart enough to know if she wants to help what is left of her kingdom she will do as I say."

"And if her powers come back?"

He leaned in closer to whisper. "You need not worry about that, she said it herself, her true love is dead. And as you stated she doesn't love me, and I love you." He kissed her.

"Yes, has she called you out on that fact yet?" Mulan pulled back. "I told you the other night she believes I love you."

"She can believe or know all she wants, it doesn't change the fact we will marry and I will rule our two kingdoms."Mulan gave him a worried looked. He leaned in again and kissed her. He pulled back to whisper in her ear. "Now go play your part and I will see you back at our new and improved castle within two nights."

Mulan put her helmet on and walked out the doors and down the stairs to where the others were waiting with the horses.

"I can lead the way," Robin suggested nudging his horse forward, Mulan quickly following him.

Emma looked up at the castle.

"Come along Emma we wasted enough time." Snow started to turn her horse towards the others.

"I wanted to ask Aurora..."

"Aurora has her own problems to worry about, as do we."

"Yes, not that you seem to care."

"It isn't that I don't care, Emma, sometimes you have to worry about yourself and acting like you don't know certain things which could cause more problems than solutions, is for the best."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing, nevermind, let's go get this compass so we can get home to our family."

"What else are you lying about?"

"I am not lying."

"Why do I have a feeling you didn't tell her everything you know then?"

Snow looked uncomfortable but told her. "Aurora has a long hard road in front of her I am sure she is where she is supposed to be, even Rumplestiltskin would agree with that."

"Yes because everything I have learned in the past five days seems to tell me so called Dark One can be trusted." She urged her horse forward ahead of her mother to catch up with Mulan and Robin.

* * *

It had taken a while for Jefferson to calm down from his outburst to Henry and Grace, but watching the town and realizing his life may be a mess but others, at the moment, were actually having a harder go of it than him, had helped. He had made dinner and apologized to Grace for his actions, but he was still worried she wasn't going to listen to his advice about staying away from Henry Mills.

After dinner, he had drifted back upstairs to his workroom and once again looked down over the town. "Shit!" Jefferson hissed as he watched King George lead a mob after Ruby. "What is it with this town and gothic horror movie stereotype mobs?"

He dug his cell phone out of his pocket once again calling Victor. "George is back at it again, this time the mob has torches and pitchforks to go with the rifles."

"George can look all he wants Belle told me earlier that they locked Ruby up in the library. It is the last place he would look for her." Victor commented looking through the hospital paperwork on his desk.

"Well, Ruby must have gotten away because they are on her trail."

"What?" Victor dropped the paperwork. "Why didn't you call James?"

"That want to be sheriff, no thanks, I talked to him once since the curse broke and he grabbed me by the scarf around my neck and that is enough dealing with him for me. You already called him earlier today with your autopsy report, right?"

"Yes, he knows Ruby didn't do it. I told him he is looking for an ax as the murder weapon."

"Great, call him again because George is closing in and James in on the other side of town with Granny, currently breaking into someone's car." He swung the telescope back around to look at Ruby. "And Ruby is in wolf form if you want a chance to date her I would make that call now before she isn't much more than a pelt." Jefferson stopped talking hearing the door of his workroom opening. "Got to go" He turned hanging up the phone as Grace came into the room.

"Papa, would you like to have a tea party with me before bed?"

"There is nothing I would love more." Jefferson smiled leaving the telescope, the outside world, and its problems behind.

* * *

The trip had taken most the day but they had finally reached Aurora's castle. The light was dying as she dismounted walking through the opening Phillip and Mulan had cut in the thorns when they had first come to awaken her. She walked past the spot Rumple had created for her to sleep thirty-eight years coming to a stop at the main gate to the castle.

"Are you sure you can do this without your magic?" Sir Percival asked.

"The potion will do most of the work, and my ring will allow me to guide it on its path. It's been so long since I have lived here. I hope my memories will be enough." She forced herself to move forward, she uncorked the bottle pouring it on the vine-covered door. She moved her hand forward letting the ring take in the magic so she could help it do its job.

The potion sprang to life and it started to spread out in all directions at once. She cleared away the vines and thorn brushes first, fixing broken stones, doors and windows before moving inside. She did her best to remember where everything belonged.

Phillip moved back the way they came as the thorn bushes disappeared and he stood back admiring how quickly the magic Aurora had brought was reshaping the castle back to its former glory.

"Sir Percival." She cried out.

"Yes, my lady." He moved forward unsure if he should touch her or not.

"There so many rooms. I don't remember enough. You were two years old than me when we were forced to flee. I need your help." She reached out for him with her free hand.

He reached out taking her hand and the magic hit him full-force. He felt it in his head and it was overwhelming, so much so that he started to pull away. But Aurora's voice in his head stopped him.

" _Don't fight it. It just wants your memories of the castle. Just think about your childhood here and let it do the rest."_

Percival gave a quick nod and closed his eyes letting his mind go back to his fun-filled childhood following his mother down through the kitchens and servant quarters. Then on up into the main rooms tagging along with his father as he would check in on him during his guard duties. Then lastly to the few times he had talked and played with Princess Aurora. As he pictured little Aurora in the old playroom he could hear Aurora's nanny yelling at him to get out and get back down to the kitchens with the other peasants.

He was so lost in thought that he was surprised when the magic loosened its grip on him. He opened his eyes when Aurora let go of his hand.

"Aurora?" Percival asked the concern showing through in his voice.

"I am fine." She got out as the magic died. "I remember now, my nanny hated you. Always reminding you of your place." She felt dizzy and thought about allowing herself to fall forward into his arms but remembering her place she leaned back against the wall.

"Your nose is bleeding." Sir Percival moved forward taking her in his arms clearly not caring about his place."Did the spell hurt you?" He asked confused.

"No it is just without my own magic I only had what the ring could steal and as I stole the magic from the potion that was draining its powers. That why I needed the help. Just took me a little too long to realize what was happening. I should be alright in a few minutes." She wiped her nose.

"Good," Phillip commented moving closer to the two of them Hook's cocky comment from the other day ringing in his ears. _"The longer it takes for her to regain her powers the more desperate she will get. In a few weeks, she will even kiss me."_ Pushing that thought aside with a reassuring, s _he will never find her True Love and regain her powers,_ he told them. "Now that things are fixed we will see to you coronation and this castle will once again be ruled by the right bloodline."

Aurora wanted to answer but her feet decided to give out on her at that exact moment. God _, I need to get my magic back so I can deal with everything properly, this lack of control is depressing._

Percival held her tighter until she had regained her balance. "My lord, I think we should hold off on the coronation until tomorrow morning. The townspeople will see what happened here and by morning they will be ready to see her crowned rightful Queen and she will be in much better condition. You do want her to make a strong first impression do you not?"

Phillip hated to agree wanting more than anything to be one step closer to his promised future but standing there in the growing darkness he knew Percival was correct. "Yes, let's get her to bed, and we can see to all the preparations for tomorrow's celebration."

* * *

Victor had stopped by the diner but Ashley had told him Ruby was with David, so he was hanging around outside of the apartment Snow had shared with Emma. James had been staying there with Henry since they had disappeared through Jefferson's hat, and Victor was waiting for Ruby to leave.

Finally, she left and he started following her back down the street towards the library. He waited until they were a good distance before he called out. "Miss Lucas."

"Doctor Whale?" She turned around. "I mean Victor. I thought that was you following me."

Victor felt himself blushing but he wasn't sure if it was from her use of his first name or his stupidity. "Yes imprudent of me to think I could sneak up on a werewolf without you knowing." He stopped leaving about two feet between them.

"David told me you call him with the tip of where I was, without I may be dead right now, or worse I could have killed George or someone in the mob. So, thank you."

"Trust me as horrible as killing someone is, you being dead because of that monster George's actions would have been the worst thing which could have happened tonight."

"You think George was the monster tonight?"

"Being a werewolf is nothing to be ashamed of. Trust me humans are monsters enough look at what George did to you tonight and he is just a normal man."

"Well, I wouldn't say normal. More like insane and power hungry."

"Well you know they say fear leads to the Darkside."

Ruby laughed.

"There is that smile. You really have a great smile, don't let George or anyone stop you from smiling."

"I won't. Thank you for coming to check up on me."

"Trust me as someone who has been in enough dark places that life does get better even if you think it won't."

"Are you a psychologist now?"

"No, that would be Dr. Hopper. But I just wanted to let you know you have more friends than just the Charming's and your grandmother. If… if you ever need…"

"You don't seem surprised at the whole I am a werewolf thing."

"Before the curse, I saw plenty of monsters." He paused thinking. _I was one myself._ "And I know you are not one of them. You are just cursed, but we all know firsthand curses don't have to last forever."

"You saw plenty of monsters? Who were you back in the Enchanted Forest? Granny said you stopped by this morning implying you knew already."

"I have a confession; I am not from the Enchanted Forest."

"You are not?"

"Not everyone here was from your realm. Regina's evil deeds affected many worlds, but to answer your question a friend of mine had many connections in many worlds and he told me of your infliction."

"My infliction." She laughed. "When you say it that way, it sounds like you could cure me of this like it is an illness I can get better from."

"I am a doctor and a scientist, so I see no reason why I couldn't."

Ruby looked at him part of her waiting to ask more but knowing better. "Magic isn't Science."

"And Science isn't Magic." He reminded her. "Science told me a werewolf didn't kill Gus and Science will see that George doesn't get out of jail."

"You believe that?"

"I personally will make sure our Sheriff has enough evidence so George never walks free again."

"Why would you do that for someone like me."

"Because I want to be a friend if you would like it."

"A friend even after knowing what I am?"

"There are plenty of reasons to hate someone but things like religion, race, and being a werewolf are not one."

"Thank you." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

Victor worried she could see the redness he certainly felt across his cheeks at her simple kiss, but she continued on like it was nothing.

"I have to go to the library to let Belle out of the cuffs she wanted to use on me earlier, and now that I have control back I am going for a run. "

"I would recommend doing so before Rumple finds out. He doesn't take to kindly to anyone who he thinks has hurt his Belle."

"For someone not of my world, you really seem to know a lot about it."

"I wouldn't be cursed here if I didn't know too much."

She gave a sad shake of her head in agreement. "Good night Victor."

Victor smiled at her use of his first name and once again could feel his cheeks burning, thanking God it was night time, he somehow replied. "Y..yes, good night Miss Lucas."

"Please if you want me calling you Victor, you can at least call me Ruby, or Red."

"Good night Ruby." Victor felt like his cheeks were on fire as he walked away smiling.

* * *

Van Helsing used his key to unlock the sheriff's office and walked back down the hallway to the cell.

"I see you are right where you thought you would be."

"Doctor Van Helsing." George smiled looking up at the man as he walked closer. "Yes, things are playing out the way I thought they would."

"I don't see how being locked up in jail with enough evidence to put you away for life is what you would want."

"Today was an important day. You saw how many townspeople followed me. They are just waiting for someone to lead them against the monsters who have cursed us here. "

"Yes but you are stuck in here, so I don't think you will be doing much leading."

"I won't be stuck in here for long. Evidence can go missing."

"I don't see Doctor Frankenstein letting that happen. I don't understand why you wanted me to bring him in on the case? I could have written anything in that report before he was involved."

"Don't worry all that so called evidence won't be able to be used against me once David realizes I left a voice mail two days ago about my car being stolen."

Van Helsing noticed the flashing light on the phone. "He is backlogged with reports that far back?"

"This town hasn't been his priority and I destroyed the Hatter's hat tonight so that shepherd turn want to be sheriff isn't going to ever get his wife or daughter back. With the hat's gateways to other worlds destroyed the Hatter will not be able to escape my revenge." He laughed. "The only thing which could have made this night better would have been for Jefferson to have been there when I threw his hat in the fire. Oh, I would pay any amount to see his face when he finds out." He laughed at the thought of Jefferson's misery.

"Yes, but David and Jefferson are hardly a threat, I am more concerned about the Dark One?"

"I saw to it early this week that the Dark One is too worried about losing Belle that he won't even see what is coming for him."

"I know from my dealings with Frankenstein there are ways of stopping magic, but Victor is on their side. The Dark One fixed his arm, and I am sure the Hatter and him were already planning on tracking down the hat and using it to get back home. I did tell you the two of them broke into Regina's vault the other day. They had to be looking for it."

"That is why you have to be convincing. It is your job bring the good Doctor Frankenstein to our side, by whatever means it takes."

"And our other business?"

"Yes, by all means, please continue with your so-called science experiment. God only knows who all these people are in Storybrooke, what realm they come from, and what they are."

"Yes about that. It seems my first subject has failed to provide the answers we needed. I have discovered a second subject which I will acquire tonight since you wish for this work to continue."

"I take it you have gotten rid of all the evidence."

"Mrs. Mina Harker was a vampire and a mistake I needed to correct from my past. After she couldn't provide the answers we needed I staked her and the sunlight took care of the rest. This next subject is not one of the undead and I believe he will be more helpful."

"Your good work will lead to the safety of all the humans of Storybrooke."

"Don't worry thanks to my research I have a feeling all the monsters in this town will be dealt with soon enough."


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 _Aurora and Percival had been playing in her playroom when the whole castle shook._

" _What was that?" she asked._

" _I don't know. Stay here." Percival ordered rushing to the door and opening it. Once the door was open they both could hear people screaming. Aurora joined him at the door as the castle shook again, causing her to fall against him. Grabbing on to his arm to study herself she could hear her fear as she asked. "Maleficent?"_

" _No, she would never…" He trailed off as a member of the King's Guard raced down the hallway on fire. A second guard stopped long enough to tell Percival the castle was under attack by Maleficent and to get the Princess to the kitchens._

" _Yes, sir." Percival jumped to action dragging her back to the secret passageway in the back of the playroom._

" _Wait we can't just leave my mother and father."_

" _My father and the other guard will be protecting them. I must protect you. Princess, you know the plan is to get to the kitchens and get out of the castle to safety. Our families will meet up there." Percival opened the secret door. "I will go first in case anyone is waiting in the kitchens."_

 _Aurora knew the escape plan her parents and the guards had drilled it into her as soon as she could walk. Percival was correct and she had intended to follow him but as he entered she heard her mother's screams. She couldn't leave her mother, she was in trouble. She slammed the door closed on him and using her magic she made it so Percival couldn't open it._

" _Aurora!" He screamed pulling on the handle trying to get it to open forgetting her proper title in his shock and horror. "Let me out. What are you doing? AURORA!" He pounded on the door._

" _It is better this way. Get to the kitchens, to your mother. The witch doesn't want to kill you just my family." She leaned against the door. "At least this way one of us may actually live."_

" _No, no, I can save you!"_

" _You are not a knight yet, hopefully, this way you will live long enough to become one."_

" _Aurora open the door!" He was slamming himself against the door. "Please!" He stopped leaning against door realizing he wasn't going to be able to open it. "Aurora please come with me, I can protect you."_

" _Sorry, Percival it is my turn to be the hero." She whispers before she left him still screaming for her as she ran back down the hallway. She crashed to Percival's father, the head of her mother's guard, as she rounded the corner._

" _Is my son with you?"_

" _No, he's in the kitchens. My mother and father?" She asked as he grabbed her._

" _There is no easy way to say this but your father is dead, and your mother was trying to make it back to you when Maleficent overpowered us. I was trying to find where they went."_

 _Aurora was shocked, her father was dead, that was it. Maleficent was making her move to kill them all and she had already killed her father. She felt tears forming in her eyes but she shook them away as she heard her mother screaming again._

" _Guards this way." Percival's father ordered, and the other guards with him rushed into the dining room. He put Aurora down. "Stay here until I can get your mother to safety. Then you are both to go to the Kitchens, understand?"_

" _Yes."_

 _Aurora watched him enter the room as Maleficent killed two of the guards as she advanced on her mother. Her mother had grabbed the iron poker from the fireplace and tried to attack the witch, which gave Percival's father time to attack. He fought well but he was no match for an evil witch. With a wave of her hand, she sent him flying across the dining room. He hit the long table sliding down a few feet before falling off the side and laying still. Aurora watched as Maleficent turned back to her mother and started to choke her._

 _Aurora stepped into the room and using all of her magical skill she focused and blasted Maleficent causing her staff to go flying against the wall._

" _Who…" Maleficent hissed turning to see the small child, she broke into a fit of laughter. "Oh how precious Leah, your daughter came to save you." She reached out with spell and Aurora flew across the room into her hands._

" _No, leave my daughter alone." Her mother stood once again holding the poker._

 _Aurora felt her magic flare up inside her and Maleficent pushed her to the ground between them._

 _Maleficent looked at her hand expecting it to be burnt but there wasn't a mark. "Oh, how cute Princess. But your parents have kept you in the dark from your true self, so you can't stop me. Your father is already dead, and the guards have all failed or fled. And I have seen to it that there will be no outside aid. It is time you both die."_

" _I will stop you." Queen Leah took a step with the poker but before she could attack Maleficent made the poker disappear and reappear into her free hand._

" _You won't stop anything." She threw the poker at her and Aurora screamed as it hit her mother and she fell to the floor._

" _NO! Mother!" She crawled over to her dying mother. "I am sorry mother, I couldn't"_

" _Aurora, listen…" She tried to pull the poker out of herself but couldn't._

 _Maleficent continued to advance on them when Percival's father attacked her from behind._

 _Aurora cried holding on to her mother. "Aurora take the poker. It is iron it is the only thing I know which will kill her. Help me pull it out, and stop her."_

" _I can't…" She looked up at Maleficent slowly walking towards them. "mother I can't…"_

" _Aurora look at me." She ordered and Aurora turned back to face her. "You are my daughter. You are the true ruler of this Kingdom. It is your duty to do all you can do to save it." She took Aurora's hand and placed on it on the poker. "You must stay alive and save this Kingdom."_

 _Aurora nodded through her tears standing over her dying mother she pulled the iron poker out and turning she saw Maleficent about to deliver the killing blow to Percival's father. She rushed the witch, hitting her with the iron. She watched as the Maleficent's flesh burned where the iron had hit her. But her attack wasn't enough to stop the witch from killing Percival's father. Screaming she quickly attacked again running the poker through her back. Maleficent screamed in pain._

 _Aurora couldn't help but smile at the pain she had caused her, but the smile disappeared as Maleficent turned turns her. She ran for the door but Maleficent's spell slammed it shut. She turned and watched as Maleficent pulled the iron poker out of her chest._

" _WHY WON'T YOU DIE?" Aurora screamed, but the only answer was evil laughter. She watched as Maleficent strolled towards her gloating, and running on about how it was her time to die. Her mother words ringing in her ears. "You must stay alive to save this kingdom." The guards she thought, the guards will save me. But without the magical training she lashed out with her magic and before she knew what she had done she took control the two closest dead guards._

 _Maleficent stopped her advancement seeing the dead guards rise up. "Well, well, well, little Princess, you DO have a dark side to you. It isn't an easy task controlling the living let alone the dead. It is a shame I will have to kill you before we could have seen where your talents led you." She waved her hand sending the first guard across the room into the fireplace._

 _Aurora dropped the spell on him and control the next closest guard, Percival's father while Maleficent was dealing with the second guard she had brought back to life. Without talking, she commanded him to get the poker and before Maleficent knew it he had run her through the back again. He picked up Aurora and ran. The castle was burning, there were screams coming from all around, but Maleficent's seemed the loudest as she cursed and threatened her life._

" _Run!" Aurora thought and Percival's father did. She controlled him to take her out of the castle and deep into the woods. If Maleficent was coming after her she wasn't going to take them to Percival or his mother. Her only chance at surviving was to get to the fairies, and even then, she wasn't sure they could stop the evil witch._

 _Aurora felt her magic draining and Percival's father tripped and fell a few times. "No!" Aurora ordered feeling her nose bleeding. "No, you have to get up…"_

"No, you have to protect me!" Aurora screamed again trying to pull away from Percival before realizing who it was. She froze in his arms and quickly looked around the room realizing it had been a dream she wasn't five years and alone in the dark woods, with a corpse she had been controlling. A corpse who had been her mother's trusted guard and her best friend's father.

"You are protected my lady, I swear it."

Aurora pulled back from him nodded her head, knowing Percival took the oath to protect her all too serious. "Where is Phillip?" She asked not seeing anyone else in the room.

"Setting things up for your coronation. I was left to watch over you. I was outside the door when I heard your cries." He brushed her hair out of her face. "I told you not to think about Jefferson so the dream world cannot use him against you."

"It wasn't him this time. My life has been more horrible than good, so it seems there is an almost endless list of things for the dream world to use against me." She pulled back from his touch getting out of the bed and going over to the window. "Being back here where it all went wrong has not done anything but bring those horrible memories to the forefront of my mind."

"Trust me, my lady, I understand the feeling."

"At least one of my actions that day were successful, you are now a Knight."

"I hope you realize I am your Knight, and you successfully kept both of us alive. Now, are you ready to right the wrongs and start anew, the same as I am?"

"I am..." She looked out over the Kingdom. "I am just not sure Phillip will let me have a say. Cora was wrong when she mocked me. I am to be Phillip's puppet, not Rumple's."

"You will be Queen by nightfall. You will have control, you are and never will be someone's puppet. I have already started putting together a group of guards under my command. You should have a full Queens guard before the week's end."

"Where did they come from?" Aurora asked moving back to sit on the other side of the bed across from him.

"People noticed the spell on the castle." He took her hand in his. "They started showing up last night, you even have a complete set of handmaids which will be here any second to help you start to get ready for today's events."

He had no sooner stated this fact then the handmaids knocked and came in.

"Miss Mary?" Aurora asked surprised to see her mother's old handmaid.

"Aye child. I didn't think you would remember me. You were such a young babe when everything happened." She noticed Percival and Aurora holding hands. "I see you two wasted no time getting back to your old friendship."

Percival quickly withdrew his hand standing up. "It is my duty as her royal guard to protect the Princess."

"Yes, protect." Miss Mary replied giving him a sharp look which made Aurora blush.

Percival stumbled over his reply and quickly left the room making Aurora wonder if there was more between them that she didn't remember _. I_ _have spent so many years trying to forget my life with my parents here at the castle, what all don't I remember?_

* * *

Henry was sitting in the living room reading the one passage in Grace's storybook comparing it to Jefferson and Princess Aurora's story in his book. He was deep in thought working on theories when Regina walked in. _Could the Princess in his burning red room nightmares be the same Princess in both stories books? And if so could she really be Grace's mother?_

"Where did you get these?" Regina asked taking the new book. He watched the anger flicker across her face as she flipped through the pages, realizing what it was.

"They are Grace's."

"Jefferson's daughter? When did you see her?" She snapped the book shut.

"We go to school together."

She grabbed the other book not bothering to look inside it at the stories. "Well, you are not to see her again." She took the books towards the fire.

"No don't destroy them." Henry jumped up rushing after her.

"These stories are from the past. You are not going to be able to use them to find your mother." She moved for the fireplace again.

"No!" Henry screamed grabbing her arm. "I promise I will give them back to Grace or you can give them back to her father. Just please don't destroy them. They are all she has left of her mother." Henry looks up at her pleading not believing his words had been enough to stop her he added. "You say you are trying to change, the Evil Queen would destroy them, are you still the Evil Queen or not?"

* * *

Victor had gotten up before his alarm and headed straight to Granny's to check on Ruby. He hadn't seen her so he ducked into one of the booths in the back hoping Ruby would come take his order instead of Granny.

After a few moments much to his horror, Granny came over. "I hear tell you are the reason my granddaughter is still alive."

"I...I" Victor stuttered expecting something more menacing to come out of her mouth. "I just informed the Sheriff of her location he did the actual saving."

"Yes, you don't seem the saving type."

There was the more menacing side he had been expecting. Before he could come up with a response she barked. "Tea, to go."

The to go came out more of an order than a question. "Yes." Victor agreed.

He watched as Granny went back to pour the tea and Ruby came out of the back. She looked refreshed and happier than he could ever remember seeing her during the curse years. He looked on as Ruby and her talked which quickly looked like it turned into a hushed argument. Ruby ended the fight by taking the travel cup and walked around the counter towards him.

As scared as he was of her Grandma's reaction he couldn't help but meet her smile as she walked over to him.

"Good morning Doctor." She handed him the tea.

"It is now that I see that smile of yours." He felt his cheeks grow warm at how cheesy his comment sounded. "I take it the rest of your night after we parted was enjoyable."

"It was my best night since the curse." She slid into the booth across from him taking his free hand. "And I have you thank for that."

Victor didn't know what to say, he heard Granny growl and start moving across the diner as the bell on the front door rang. "I am truly glad I could help bring you this happiness." He pulled his hand back as Granny appeared at the end of the table.

"Don't you have patients at the hospital to tend too?"

"Granny." Ruby started but they were joined by a clearly flustered James.

"Ruby I need to talk to you and your grandma now."

She slid out of the booth. "Is it about King George?"

"I would rather talk to you both in private."

"We can go into the back room." Grand started to go but Ruby's comment stopped her.

"Whatever you have to say you can say in front of Victor. He did figure out the murder weapon and call you to tell you where to find me last night."

"I…" James shook his head. "I am sorry but I can't keep George in jail."

"What do you mean you can't keep him in jail?" Victor demanded sliding out of the booth to challenge James. "You can't let him go. We all know he killed Gus and tried to frame Ruby."

"Can your science prove it was him and not some else?"

"What is there to prove? I told you what weapon was used to kill Gus and you found the murder weapon in his car."

"That is the problem, George reported that car missing two days before Gus was murdered."

"That just proves this was even more premeditated than we thought."

"That may have worked back in the Enchanted Forest but as George has pointed out we have different laws here."

"This is ridiculous he wants to kill at least three people."

"Three?" Granny asked. "I am sure he wouldn't blink at killing half the people Regina has cursed here."

"Exactly," Victor exclaimed pointing at Granny in agreement, before turning back to James. "Which one of our friends will pay the price if you let him go?"

"I can give you twelve more hours that's all the longer I can legally hold him. So, help this whole town out and give me a scientific reason that he is the murderer we all know him to be."

* * *

Jefferson and Grace had just gotten to Granny's when someone ran into him knocking him to the ground.

"Watch where you are going, Hatter." Growled an all too familiar voice.

"McNair?!" He gasped quickly getting back to his feet.

"So you do remember me?"

"How can one forget someone lacking such manners as you?" Jefferson moved to put himself between George's guard and his daughter.

"Then you should remember your place and change your tone with me." He grabbed Jefferson and pushed him back against the fence outside of Granny's.

"Get inside the diner, now Grace!" He heard her rush up the walkway before he addressed McNair. "It is you who needs to remember his place. Your so-called King is in the jail now you have no power here."

"He won't be for long Hatter and then we will finally finish the job we started all those years ago in his dungeons."

"McNair!" James' voice rang out and McNair let go of Jefferson who spun away from him.

"Jefferson are you alright?" Victor asked coming up beside James on his right and Ruby joined them to left.

Jefferson gave a quick nod as he adjusted his coat.

"I wouldn't have figured you would side with the Hatter, after your past with the Dark One."

"Your friend is the Hatter?" Ruby asked surprised. Victor felt his cheeks glow red at her shock as he thought, _I am going to lose all hope of dating her before I can even get a chance to ask her out._

"The past does not have to define us. You can make the better decisions than siding with King George."

McNair laughed. "There is no better decision than siding with King George." And giving Jefferson one last glare he walked away.

Grace who had been watching at the window with Granny came running out jumping into her father's arms. "I am fine Grace." He tried to reassure her.

"If you two will excuse me, I will see to our problem after I help Jefferson escort his daughter to school."

"What problem?"

"I will explain along the way," Victor muttered dragging Jefferson by his elbow down the street.

"I have to get going too," James told Ruby. "I need to see what I can do stop whatever George is planning."

Ruby turned to go back inside but her Granny was standing there blocking the path.

"That man is not from the Enchanted Forest, he knew you were a werewolf, and his best friend is the Hatter?" She crossed her arms. "You know all this and yet you still trust him?"

"I didn't know that last fact but like David said, the past doesn't have to define us." She walked around her.

"That man only wants you for one reason."

"Granny." Ruby shook her head at her grandma's tone as she turned back to face her. "Remember I am alive because of him."

"I know but it is not because of the kindness of his heart. Trust me the reason behind his motives comes from a much lower place."

* * *

Jefferson's mind was racing from Victor's news. After they had dropped off Grace Victor had rushed off to see what he could find to ensure King George would stay locked up past the next twelve hours. Needing all the friends he could get right now Jefferson decided to stop by Will's.

He hadn't seen Will since the curse had broken and that was going on six days now. Will had promised to swing by to see him. There was no answer at his apartment. Jefferson tried not to worry about it too much, he would swing by again tomorrow to see what his old friend was up too.

* * *

Percival knocked and wait for Aurora to announce it was alright for him to enter her bedchambers.

"Percival, is something wrong?" She questioned standing up in front of her mirror. She had bathed, gotten a brand-new dress, and her maids had just finished doing her hair.

"No, my lady, nothing is wrong."

"Then why are you bothering us?" Miss Mary scolded.

Percival bit his lip a moment to stop himself from replying harshly to her comment, he wasn't a seven-year peasant anymore, he was the head of Aurora's Queen's Guard and he had all the right to be there, even if she still disapproved. Thinking it best to ignore her comment he addressed Aurora directly. "I thought you may like to see your crown before the coronation."

"Did Phillip pick it out?" She asked sitting back down clearly not caring to see what that man had picked for his future Queen. _God, I can only imagine what he would pick out after that comment about my dress back at Rumple's castle._

"No, I believe it was recreated when you used me to help you restore the palace."

Aurora turned sharply to face him. "No?" she asked clearly surprised.

"You will have to take a look to let me know if I remembered it correctly."

Aurora stood up again, coming over to him. She reached out stopping just short of touching the carefully carved crown box.

"Go ahead Aurora, it is yours."

"That is Lady Aurora," Miss Mary corrected stepping up beside her.

"Everyone out," Aurora ordered finally getting the nerve to take the box in her hands.

"But my lady we still…"

"We can finish in a few minutes. I wish to be alone."

"Yes, my lady." She turned ordering the other maids out.

Percival turned to leave but Aurora stopped him. "Sir Percival please stay."

He caught a glare from Miss Mary but as the last maid left the room she closed the door leaving them alone.

Aurora took the crown box back to her mirror. She sat down and opened it. She gasped seeing the three rubies, her fingers traced the crisscross lacing which was lined with little diamonds.

"Your memory is amazing." She turned to him tears of happiness playing in the corner of her eyes. "This is the best gift anyone has ever given me." She stood wrapping her arms around him in a hug before he could move to stop her. She laid her head on his shoulder a moment whispering. "My mother's crown, now I really have to live up to her expectations."

"I have no doubt you will." He pulled back from the embrace first. "Now I better get the crown back downstairs for the coronation, and let Miss Mary back in here to finish before she finally kills me."

Aurora laughed and for the first time since she woke up from the sleeping curse she was looking forward to her coronation, and fulfilling the destiny her mother believed in.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Victor?" Van Helsing asked entering his office to see the doctor at his desk.

"You are late," Victor answered looking up over a folder of paperwork. Seeing his appearance, he added. "Rough night?"

"It has been a rough week since the curse broke." He watched Victor going through the file. "What are you doing?"

"I thought that was obvious, going through our notes from yesterday about the items James and Ruby found in George's car."

"But why?"

"Because James is going to let that murdering bastard go."

"But the evidence …"

"You hadn't run the fingerprints yet." Victor cut him off.

"It wasn't a rush. The items were found in his car."

"That is the problem. George reported his car missing two days ago." He slammed the file folder closed on the desk. "According to Jefferson, Rumple doesn't seem to think George can be a threat here now that Magic exist in Storybrooke, but I disagree."

"Why do you disagree? Isn't Rumple all knowing?"

"No one is all knowing," Victor huffed opening the file folder backup. "But the simple fact is magic didn't stop him from trying to rule the Enchanted Forest, so why would it stop him here?" He started looking through the papers again. "There has to be something we collected that would connect him to Gus's murder." Flips another page muttering. "Something that proves it was all premeditated."

"Premeditated? We just woke up from the curse six days ago. Do you really think he had time to plan out a successful murder?"

"You never had dealings with him. The lengths he went to stay in power in the Enchanted Forest. You have no idea what he did to Jefferson who was only seventeen at the time, AND he sided with the Evil Queen of all people for years."

"My friend you should not be reconnecting with toxic people from your past. You need to move on to bigger and better things."

"What with you?" Victor looked up at him. "We didn't exactly part friends."

"These people you trust, are part of the reason we are both stuck here, and not comfortably sitting fireside enjoying a bottle of scotch back home. Don't you want to find a way back to our lives?"

"What are you up to Van Helsing?"

"Nothing at the moment, but between the two of us, we surely could come up with a way to get us back. But that is long term, it doesn't have a quick solution. Right now, I think we need to think more short term; what will keep us safe, now. We need to make a list of whoever everyone is and what problems the nonhumans may bring."

"Nonhumans? The problems they may bring? Are you talking about what happened with Ruby last night? Because you are forgetting one simple fact, werewolves are humans."

"They are infected with a disease that changes them. A disease that we cannot cure, but they can spread with a simple bite. That detail alone makes them dangerous to normal humans."

"We cannot cure it yet." Victor stood up thoughts of what a Registration Act would mean for Ruby fueling his anger at Van Helsing. "But I see no reason why we couldn't."

"You believe because you found a way to stop their magic you can find a way to undo their spells and curses. But you saw what Dracula did first hand. There was no other way to stop him other than killing him. How many more dangerous nonhumans are living among us right now?"

"Drop the proper bullshit Abraham and speak clearly. You are saying you want to create a Registration Act, label or what…" he shook his head in disbelief, "lock up anyone you consider to be a monster?"

"I never used those words but yes I think it would be best to know who isn't a normal human being and what kind of powers or curses people have in this town. Can you really sit there and tell me you are not the least bit worried? For Godsakes, there was at least one werewolf running around the woods last night."

"The only people we should worry about are Regina and George."

"Funny you see King George, who has no powers, as a bigger threat than the Dark One."

"No George is even worse than a supernatural monster because he manipulates people to get what he wants, without any use of magic or powers, just by playing on people's fears. His first move was to try to overtake James for control of the town, by framing an innocent young lady. Thank god we stopped him. George proves you don't have to be anything but human to be a monster."

"Yes, humans can be monsters too, but Victor you are educated, you know this would be in the best interest of everyone in Storybrooke. Not even you with your Hatter and Dark One connections knows exactly who everyone is. And Ruby is hardly innocent, she is a werewolf, a mindless killing animal during the full moon."

"The research isn't complete, there are things we don't understand about them. Ruby isn't a mindless beast, she has control, she isn't going to hurt anyone. Remember 'educating the mind without educating the heart is no education at all.'"

"Quoting Aristotle, yes, we are both classically trained, and we have both faced real monsters. You truly want to protect this town then we need to know what we are up against so we know how to stop it."

"Look around, this world isn't as clean cut as black and white." He stood up. "There are so many different shades."

"Emotions have no place in this discussion. It is a scientific one, if we get emotional then we see all the shades of grey and mess up our findings. Will you be so content to enjoy these colorful shades when the monsters start coming in the middle of the night for us?"

"The people in this town are not monsters, they just crossed Regina. Now run the damn prints, so we can keep George in jail where he belongs." He slapped the file folder at Van Helsing hitting his arm.

He took the file pulling back grabbing his arm.

"What's wrong with your arm?" Victor asked taking the second file folder off the desk.

"I was going through things in my garage last night looking to see if Regina brought over anything important. The damn bookcase broke and I fell back into a glass cabinet. My arm broke my fall and the cabinet."

"Did you find anything useful?"

"No, unless you know of a vampire running around town. Regina had a wicked sense of humor when she created this cursed town."

Victor took the second folder and walked out the door leaving Van Helsing shaking his head in disappointment. He had to make Victor see reason, but he knew as along as that werewolf was around it wasn't going to happen.

* * *

Aurora stood with the crown on her head looking out over the courtyard. Its weight rested uneasily on her head as she watched the cheering crowd below. There were more people there than she thought there would be and more seem to be coming the longer she watched. The coronation had been a small private matter with a few high-ranking people of Phillip's choosing.

The crowd was chanting "Queen Aurora" over and over again, it was overwhelming. _Why are these people cheering for me?_ She thought as she forced herself to smile and wave like Belle had taught her. _They don't know me. Most of them wouldn't have a clue I am a witch. A witch without powers but I was a powerful witch like Maleficent and taught by the Dark One himself, none the less._

Her thoughts were cut short as King Phillip came up beside her. _Of course, Phillip wasn't going to let me have my crowning moment alone._ He slid his arm around her waist pulling her even closer to him as he smiled and waved to the crowd. The cheering became a mix of "King Phillip" and "Queen Aurora" with a third growing chant of "Wedding."

Phillip leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "See I told you the people want a wedding."

"My people don't know what they want other than someone to save them."

"Yes, and I am here to do that."

"Don't you mean we are here to save them?"

"Of course." He flashed his fake smile at her and it and his next comment made her blood boil. "A Queen should be on the same page as her King."

"Maybe a King should realize he isn't even in the same book as his Queen." She hissed trying to pull away but he tightened his grip on her waist keeping her close.

"Women who read get all these ideas in their pretty little heads." He moved a piece of hair away from her face, the crowd went wild again, not realizing what was really happening between them. "But it is the men who do the real work. You don't need to worry about survival anymore Aurora you back in your castle. It is time you stop worrying, finish what your parents wanted, and marry me."

Aurora felt sick to her stomach, and suddenly very thankful her nerves hadn't allowed her to eat any dinner. "I never said I won't fulfill my parent's wish and marry you, I just still think we should wait until after we deal with Queen Snow and Princess Emma's problem."

"There will always be problems, there is no need to face them alone. Together we are stronger and the Enchanted Forest is stronger."

The crowds chanting became a single chant of "Wedding!" echoing around the courtyard. Her inner voice screamed _No!_ over and over again as she once again tried to move away from Phillip. But his grip was too tight and he half dragged her closer to the edge of the balcony. Raising his hand, he singled for quiet.

Once things had settled down. His voice rang out. "Tomorrow night Aurora and myself will be wed!" The crowd went crazy again.

Aurora tried to pull back. She felt so helpless, never wishing for her magic more. "Phillip I didn't agree to this."

He pulled her closer like he was going to kiss her and the crowd somehow grew louder. "I know you wanted to wait but these people have been waiting for your family to rule over them again. It is time we fulfill our destiny and make things right once again in the Enchanted Forest."

"We don't have to be married for that to happen." She eyed Sir Percival who was still in his position by the doors but his hand was on his sword hilt like he was waiting for her order to interfere.

"You have been asleep this whole time, I and this world have been awake. We are ready to move on, and you need to be too. Do you disagree?"

Percival met Aurora's eyes as he started to pull his sword out. She gave a sharp shake of her head no to stop him from moving forward and breaking them up. Phillip took the shake as an answer to his question.

"Then kiss me and let this marriage start off the hope this world needs as we rebuilt the mess your precious Dark One left when he gave the Evil Queen the Dark Curse."

Aurora felt sick to her stomach but she knew Phillip was correct. There wasn't any other way out of this for her. She was going to marry him whether it be tomorrow or a few weeks from today. She made herself move closer and kiss him. She felt the tears on her cheeks as the crowd started screaming again, and she wished more than anything she hadn't woken up from the sleeping curse, for her worsts nightmares had been better than what she was feeling now.

* * *

Victor had been summoned per Van Helsing's request to the sheriff's office. He didn't make it into the office when he saw James trying to comfort a crying Ruby in the hallway.

"What happened?"

"The test," Ruby pulled away from James. "they didn't help prove George did it."

"What?" Victor asked surprised.

Van Helsing came out of the office into the hallway with a file folder. "The fingerprints belong to one of King George's guards. The sheriff is going to bring him in a few minutes but I am guessing the hairs found on the body are also going to belong to him."

"Well, this can't change anything. George is still acting like a King. He ordered his men to do this and frame Ruby." Victor reasoned.

"There no evidence of that." Van Helsing commented.

"We are going to have to let him go," Ruby whispered.

"No," Victor flipped opened the file and started looking through it. "There has to be something we missed King George isn't that good."

"Not but Albert Spencer the District Attorney is, we are both now remember." James reminds him.

Victor took a deep breath. "I am not what people remember during the curse."

"Yes, and I haven't figured out if that is a good thing or not," James commented eyeing the Doctor.

Ruby gave James a questioning look and it was clear to Victor he hadn't told her yet his last name was Frankenstein and yes he was _that_ Frankenstein.

"Victor." Ruby placed a hand on his. "I know you tried your best. But there is nothing we can do tonight. George has won this round but he has shown his true colors we will be ready for him next time."

Victor looked down at her hand on his surprised. "I will take the file home and see what I can…"

"Why don't you bring it to the diner now and we can go over it together."

"I…I.." he looked over at Van Helsing and James.

"You won't be needed here tonight," VanHelsing stated not looking up from his notes. "I will take a hair sample to test once David brings the suspect in."

"Yes we will do what we can do here, you two keep trying to find what we must be missing."

Ruby let go of his hand and Victor lead the way out holding the door open for her.

* * *

Aurora had somehow smiled and played off her tears as tears of happiness. She had successfully shut off her emotions in a way that would have had Rumple thinking someone must have taken her heart and been controlling her. Finally, she had been able to get away back to the safety of her room.

She sat there in front of the mirror, staring at the crown on top of her head. "Rumple what did you foresee? My mother's dying words reminded me I was the true ruler of this Kingdom. That it was my duty to save it, and that was why I had to stay alive."

She took the crown off looking down at it. "But Phillip isn't going to let me rule, so why did you waste so much time training me if I am going to be useless and pushed aside." She gripped the crown tighter as she talked her anger growing. "How could you let Jefferson die? How could you let Regina curse everyone away?" She yelled throwing her crown towards the door, as Percival entered.

He caught it as she jumped to her feet clearly embarrassed. "Sorry I …"

"Was hoping to break it against the wall and not have to be Queen anymore?"

She closed her eyes taking a deep breath. "I don't know what I was hoping to do there."

"You do realize you are still Queen crown or no crown." He asked a smile playing at his lips as he handed the crown back to her.

"I wasn't thinking. Not a good quality for a Queen to have."

"You are behind closed doors there is no quality you need to stick to in here alone."

"But I am not alone now."

"No, you are never alone as long as I am here."

Aurora couldn't help but smile at his kind words. "I saw what you were willing to do on the balcony."

"I know you are not ready to marry Phillip tomorrow."

Aurora started to move away from him to the window as she talked. "After Maleficent cursed me I had thirteen months until I knew I would prick my finger and fall into the sleeping curse. Take the worse feeling you have ever had and multiply that each day for thirteen months. Even the six wonderful months I had with Jefferson were filled with this underlying dread that just kept building and building until that night Maleficent killed him. Then those last few months at the Dark One's Castle." She shook her head looking out the window pausing a moment.

"Those months were somehow even worse, just filled with dread and loneliness." She stood up straighter and turned back to Percival. "At least this way it is only a few more hours until the inevitable happens. But at least during everything that comes after," She moved back across the room taking her crown and Percival's hand in hers as she looked up into his eyes. "I won't be alone."

* * *

Victor escorted Ruby back to the diner and excused himself to make a quick phone call to Jefferson. He explained how George was going to be released and warned him to be even more careful. He had asked him to go to Rumple tomorrow and make him see reason, and Jefferson had agreed to try.

Hanging up Victor walked back in the empty dinner and joined Ruby at the counter who was pouring two cups of tea. He wasn't sure what he was expecting but the first question out of her mouth wasn't it.

"Why didn't you tell me your friend Jefferson was the Hatter?"

"Mainly because I was worried you would look at me like that." He answered honestly.

"He is the Dark One's thief. Are you in the Dark One's pocket as well? Is that why you seem to know everyone's backstory?"

"I assure you I am not in anyone pocket. But Jefferson is the reason I know so much about anything outside of my black and white world."

"You are not working for Rumple?"

"He could care less about George and his agenda, everything I have done and wish to do for you has been on my own. I have only told Jefferson what he needs to know for his own safety. King George wishes to finish what he started in his dungeons some forty years ago, and Hatter or not he is my best friend, I can't just let him walk around town unknowingly in danger. He has a nine-year-old daughter he has to worry about now. I don't agree with James much but his words about being able to overcome our past ring clearer than anything else I have heard since the curse broke."

"Yes," Ruby looked deep into Victor's eyes and sensed he was being honest with her so she gave an honest answer back to him. "it is a phrase I very much wish to make true for myself as well." She took the file folder from Victor and walked around the counter to sit beside him so they both could go over the paperwork together.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Aurora had been helping set up for the wedding. The throne room was being decorated with flowers and seats were being set up. When two guards burst in dragging an older man.

"My Lord, villagers turned in this traitor and we wanted to know if you wanted to put him in the dungeon with the others?"

"Of course, there is no room in this Kingdom for traitors," Phillip commanded and the guards started to take him away.

Aurora moved across the room cutting off their exit. "Stop." She ordered and the two guards came to a stop about two feet in front of her. "You say this man is a traitor and we have others like him in my dungeon, how is he a traitor and why is this the first I have heard of it? I have only been back in power one day how is I can have traitors already?"

Phillip moved across the room filling the gap between them, and Aurora could tell by the look on his face that he did not like her interfering. "He and the others worked for Maleficent after she overthrew your parents."

"You worked for that witch after she killed my parents?" Aurora questioned the man, feeling her anger flare up inside of her.

"My Queen," The man cried. "It isn't like that. I had no choice. I had two small children, and nowhere to go. I couldn't let her kill them. I did the only thing I could think of to keep them all safe."

"It looks like you did better than keeping them safe," Phillip commented on the man's fine clothing.

Aurora noticed how the comment seemed to cut the man down even further. "I..I" he stuttered, "didn't mean no disrespect to you, my Queen. I only thought of the life we had under your parent's rule and how I could keep my family safe."

"You mean no disrespect!" Phillip voiced boomed filling the room, and everyone who hadn't already stopped to watch the interaction now did. "You worked helping that evil witch rule over her stole kingdom and you don't think you disrespected the rightful Queen?"

The man lowered his head crying. "I am sorry… I am sorry… I just didn't know what else to do."

"Take this sad excuse of a man to the dungeon with the others."

"No," Aurora ordered. The guards looked to Phillip as if to ask what to do. "Don't look at him," Aurora ordered. "He is not King of this Kingdom yet." She took a step closer and commanded. "Let him go." The guards dropped the man's arms and he fell on the floor in front of her.

"What did you do for Maleficent, that kept you in her favor?"

"I was a well-known baker between the kingdoms. I would bake her loaves of bread, and pastries, and feed her bits of news from my travels, and in return, she kept my family well feed and gave me supplies for my business."

"By bits of news, he means he informed on countless peasants and outsiders who meant to overthrow the vile witch."

"Is that true?"

"Sometimes my Queen, but I was scared, I didn't know what else to do."

"You should have left and tried to kill the witch like the ones you turned in did." Phillip barked.

"I was too old to start over I didn't see another way." The man answered staring at the floor, at their feet, not daring to look up at either of them.

"Did you kill anyone for her?"

"No, my Queen, I could never hurt…"

"No, you would only give information that led to many a man, woman, and children's deaths," Phillip growled.

"I am sorry," he cried. "I was not strong like you both are but I found a way to keep my family safe."

"He is free to go," Aurora ordered waving the guards away.

"What?" Phillip hissed. "He confessed to being a traitor."

"I know better than anyone what one will do to stay alive. Look at him Phillip, he wasn't a soldier. He did what he could to keep his family safe. I can't and won't punished him for that. He didn't outright kill anyone with his own hands. I refuse to punish him or anyone else who you have locked up in my dungeons for just surviving." She turned looking around the room, "Sir Percival."

Percival who had been watching the interaction closely walked over to her. "Yes, my Lady." He gave a little bow.

"See to it this man is allowed to go free and all others who are labeled such traitors who have not killed anyone in Maleficent's name are also freed."

"Aurora, this is …"

"This is hope," Aurora demanded facing him. "This kingdom is starting over, and everyone who had to live and survived under Maleficent's rule is starting over. I will not punish anyone for finding a way to live."

"This is weakness!"

"No, this is compassion. Something a ruler needs to understand when to show." Aurora pulled away from Phillip and raised the man's chin up so he was looking up at her and Phillip. "But make no mistake if you or any other so-called traitors do anything which would be seen as an act of treason under own rule I will not show any compassion." She dropped his chin. "I will allow my King to deal with you as he sees fit."

"Yes, my Queen, thank you." He stood bowing as he talked.

"Guards see him out and Percival I want everyone who should not be in my dungeon's freed by my wedding."

"Yes, my Lady, I will see to it now."

Aurora could feel Phillip's anger at her overruling his direct orders but she just walked back over to Miss Mary and started arranging the flowers for the wedding again.

* * *

Jefferson had dropped off Grace at school and went straight to see Will, but once again no one answered. _It isn't like Will to get up early._ Jefferson thought taking out his locking picking kit he had brought with him this morning. He quickly picked the lock and entered the apartment.

He flipped the lights on and looked around the small apartment. No one appeared to be around. In faced as he looked in each room he noticed it seemed like no one had been in the apartment for at least a few days.

 _I have been so worried about people who would want to hurt me or my daughter I didn't think that Will with his past could be just as threatened._ He spent a few more minutes looking around the apartment looking for some kind of clue, but there was no sign of struggle so if someone did something to his friend it hadn't happened here.

Right before he left he noticed the only newspaper in the room, picking it up he saw it was dated the day the curse broke. "What happened to you after I ran into you?" He wondered out loud giving the apartment one more look, before locking it back up and heading to see Rumple.

* * *

Aurora sat watching Percival and Phillip from across the room. She studied the different ways the two men interacted with people as they moved around the room. _Percival would make such a better King than Phillip._

"You love him very much, don't you my Lady?" Miss Mary commented sitting down beside her.

Aurora jumped at her comment, "No, I don't!"

"It's alright love," She stated taking her hand. "you two will be married soon enough. It is nothing to be ashamed of."

 _Oh, thank any and all Gods she is talking about Phillip, not Percival._ Aurora blushed. _There is so much to be ashamed of I am still in love with a dead man and I could see myself possibly with Percival but not with the one whom I am supposed to marry._

"Of course that look you were giving him speaks more than words." She gave Aurora's hand a gentle pat.

"I don't love him. I don't really know him."

"You were betrothed to him before he was even born and soon you will fulfill your parents' wishes and join your two kingdoms. It is a glorious thing, seeing people finally having hope for the future again."

Aurora winced as her comment cut through her chest stabbing her in the heart. "Yes," she said out loud but to herself, she thought _. I would never have guessed hope for my kingdom would come at such a high price of my own hope for my future._

"It will soon be time to see to your dress and hair."

Aurora stood, "I think I am going to go lay down before the big event."

"I know it is a rush but you are feeling alright dear, aren't you?"

"It is only a week today since I woke up. I am feeling a tad overwhelmed. I think a rest will do me well."Aurora played the helpless girl card that everyone seemed to think she was to her advantage and excused herself from the room. But she didn't go to her room, she found herself going up to the tower room.

But it wasn't the tower room she wished she could visit. She looked out the window over the courtyard, and out over the surrounding village. It was filled with excited people below, but her thoughts were thirty-eight years and a day's ride away back at Rumple's Dark Castle.

 _Aurora was alone in the tower room papers spread out in front of her at the table. Rumple was gone and Belle was most likely cleaning something elsewhere, so she was all alone and playing pretend._

" _So you say," Aurora muttered looking over one of the papers. She was so into her day dream she didn't hear Jefferson appear in the room behind her. He stood watching her a moment._

" _Well thank you for your advice now if you all could leave I need to discuss things over with my advisor before I give the council my final decision."_

 _She paused a moment as if waiting for them to leave before leaning to her right side and stating, "You have been awfully quiet. Tell me what your thoughts on the matter, Jefferson?"_

" _I think it is adorable that you are sixteen going on seventeen and still creative enough to play pretend."_

 _Aurora gave a scream and did a half jump turn in her stool causing herself to fall to the floor._

 _Jefferson had never seen that shade of red on a person's face before but he somehow continued without laughing, bringing the tea set over to the table. "Would you care to step it up to role playing over a cup of tea?"_

 _Aurora felt like dying would have been less painful than what she was feeling right this very second._

" _I wasn't playing pretend." Aurora defended herself getting back to her feet and smoothing down her dress. "I just finished my work and was daydreaming what life as Queen maybe like."_

" _And you just happen to have an advisor named Jefferson?" He smirked pouring himself and herself a cup of tea._

" _It was the only name I could think of." She lied._

" _Sure, it was." he couldn't help but smile as he poured way too much sugar into his tea. He raised the sugar towards her._

" _No don't! I don't want your advice on how much sugar goes in my tea." She marched overtaking it. "You always put way too much in. It makes it sickeningly sweet."_

" _It is the only way to drink it." He declared sitting on the free chair at the table, looking at her papers._

" _No Don't!" She started but it was too late._

" _Belle keeper of the books and Jefferson trusted advisor?" He raised an eyebrow at her as if questioning what he was reading._

" _That's nothing but a daydream. If I even do become Queen, Rumple would never."_

" _Not Belle, but I work for Rumple, Regina, and the highest bidder really, so how much does trusted advisor pay me?"_

 _Aurora felt like her cheeks would surely catch on fire any second as he mocked her and without thinking she waved her hand and the papers burst into flames._

 _It was his turn to scream and fall off of his chair. He bounced back to his feet watching the papers burn. "I wasn't done reading those."_

" _Well, I am done with this whole conversation. Another word and I am leaving you alone with your sugar water."_

" _But then who will help me eat these chocolate covered strawberries I brought back from my last trip?" He pouted as he pulled them out of his travel bag._

 _Aurora eyed the strawberries a moment before taking one and settling down at the table after a few minutes of silence, he said. "Trusted Royal Advisor sounds better."_

" _Goodbye Jefferson." She started to get up but he reached out grabbing her hand. "No seriously it is a better title for whoever is your trusted advisor because they should be advising not only you but your husband too."_

 _She pulled her hand back. "Who says I will have a husband?"_

" _There is my little street rat, who doesn't need anyone besides herself. Good to see she isn't going anywhere even if Belle is shaping you up to at least look," he eyed her up and down, "the part of a Queen."_

" _Myself has gotten me this far alone. I am sure I can handle being Queen alone as well."_

" _Well you could but where is the fun in that? I mean if you don't marry that is one thing, but not having anyone else to boss around or guards to give orders too, well that wouldn't be much of a Queenship." He teased. "You should at least have a cook because Belle hasn't been able to teach you how to cook half as well as she does."_

 _She smiled sitting back down. "You know that isn't what I meant."_

 _They sat and talked for a few more minutes before Aurora commented. "There you go again making me trust you."_

" _You should trust me."_

" _No trust is a weakness just like Rumple believes love is."_

 _Jefferson raised his eyebrow at her comment both shocked and worried she would say something like that. "Are you worried I am going to turn against you some day?"_

 _Aurora gave him a long look, "I am worried you are already against me but I am to blind by your charms and snacks you bring."_

 _He laughed. "Well, Rumple will disagree but I get my charms from my father, but I didn't realize the saying a way to a man's heart is through food worked for women too." He teased her handing her another chocolate covered strawberry. "If it makes you feel better I am still worried about you throwing me up against the wall and breaking a few more of my ribs. So, I don't trust you at all." He smiled at her._

 _Aurora turned her head at his comment embarrassed. "You know I am sorry about that."_

" _Yes, the same way I know if it ever happens again it is going to be because you mean to do it instead of your powers just going crazy. You have come a great way in the last two months. I can't wait to see you as Queen and I am not just saying that because I want to upgrade to Royal Advisor."_

" _Trusted Royal Advisor." Aurora corrected him._

 _He smiled back nodding his head in agreement as he leaned back in the chair. "Yes indeed."_

 _Aurora went back to reading over the lesson Rumple had left her. Finally looking up across the table to Jefferson who was studying her closely. She asked. "Well Trusted Royal Advisor, what would you do?"_

 _He laughed leaning back on the chair. "I would run away."_

" _Jefferson I can't run away I am Queen!"_

 _He shrugged in disagreement, "The way I see it you can most defiantly run away." He put his feet up on the table as he relaxed back into the chair. "In the lesson, you are Queen and Queens just like Kings believe whatever they do is the right thing. So, if you run away you can't be wrong."_

 _Aurora huffed, giving him a glare at his lack of help. "Maybe I don't want you as an advisor after all."_

" _Does that mean I won't get to stop by and bother you?" He dropped his feet back to the floor giving her a slightly worried look, for his little visits to check in on her were quickly becoming one of his favorite things to do to pass the time between jobs._

" _You want to stop by and bother me once I am Queen?"_

" _Oh, I think stopping by and bothering you could be quite fun." He looked her up and down again flashing her a wicked smile, as he rocked back in the chair. "Do you disagree?"_

The chanting of her name had started to fill the courtyard stirring her from her daydream. Aurora looked out from the tower room window at the growing crowd.

"Well, you were defiantly missed," Emma commented making herself known.

"Emma?" She turned surprised to see her. "Did you get the compass?"

"Yes, and my mother is in your library trying to figure out how to use it."

"When did you get back?"

"About an hour ago. I ate some breakfast and Percival said you were resting for the wedding, so when you weren't in your room I thought where would I go and well here we are. "She stood next to her looking out at the crowd. "I think Phillip is almost ready, just waiting on certain people to arrive."

"Well, I could really care less what Phillip thinks he is ready for." She moved away from the window. "I still have four hours until the wedding."

"I am sorry," Emma whispered. "Is there really no way out of it?"

"My mother told me dreams were the gateway to the future. That if you dreamed a thing more than once it's bound to come true. The man I marry in my dreams has never been Phillip. Not even last night knowing what was waiting for me when I awoke today, it still wasn't Phillip standing beside me." Aurora played with the red scarf at her wrist. "My dreams seem so real, part of me wonders if my love is really dead."

"Well, Rumple and Regina are not to be trusted. But Phillip sent word to all the corners of the Enchanted Forest. I doubt if he was still alive he wouldn't have found you by now."

"I know." She turned back to the window, wiping a single tear off her face. "I still think of him first thing when I wake up. I long for the feel of his hand on mine, and I still remember his voice." She turned back to Emma fear on her face. "Oh God Emma I am so scared if I move on with Phillip I will forget these things, and I don't want to forget him."

"We need to be leaving as soon as we figure out how to use the compass before Hook can get back down the beanstalk and warn Cora we have it. I am going to need your help on how to use it, I don't understand this magic I seem to have inside me. Stall the wedding as long as you can and I will make sure you come with us."

"Come with you?" She pulled away. "I can't come with you. I can't run away I am Queen. Listen to that crowd they need me fix everything here… somehow without magic." She took a deep breath, "And to do that I will need more than just my crown. I will need money and an army both of which Phillip will supply. I am stuck as I have always been, there is no way out of this for me. It is my birthright. These people expect me to lead them, but I have been asleep for thirty-eight years and on the run for my life for the eleven years before that. I just played pretend at Rumple castle. This," She paused a moment waving her hands around in front of her. "this is suddenly all too real. I never thought I would get here."

"That may be the case but you are a Queen, you have a Queens Guard under Percival's command. You don't have to marry Phillip if you don't want too, just remember that."

"No, I can't run away." Her voice cracked slightly and she paused a moment taking a deep breath to steady herself. "This is what I was born to do."

"You can't be serious." Emma huffed. "I thought you would see running away is the best action. You can't go through with this wedding. You will suffer from this action the rest of your life."

"I have suffered most of my life. Why should the rest of it be any different?"

"Because you are a fucking fairy tale princess. You are supposed to have a happy ending, that's why."

"Happy endings are only in stories, not real life."

"No, Henry taught me I was the savior, that I could bring everyone's happy endings back. Judging by that look on your face marrying Phillip is in no shape your happy ending."

"You were the savior for Regina's Dark Curse. Look around you Emma you are not in Storybrooke. Sure, there may be fairies flying around Firefly Hill somewhere but that doesn't mean my life is some silly fairy tale."

"Yes, life is hard and dirty, and people die leaving you all alone to pick up the pieces."

Aurora took a step back surprised at Emma's harsh tone as she continued.

"But it is your job to look out for yourself. You have to find a way to carry on, to hope you can get to a better place, that happy ending. I am doing it now. I found that damn compass, and I am going to find a way back to my son and father. So, no Aurora I am not your savior, I am mine. Open your eyes and realize what Rumple was really teaching you all those years ago." She pointed at her. "You are your own savior."

Aurora stood there. "Even if I want to run away, Phillip will find me and bring me right back here. Running away is never the successful answer. It didn't work with Maleficent, and it won't work now."

"You were on your own from your seventh birthday until you were sixteen. I am willing to bet if you wanted to disappear you can. I am sure you know a way out of the kingdom. We can go now and in the confusion, that will follow, I can bring my mother and we can use the compass and you can finally leave this all behind."

"Percival, he would be beside himself if he thought something had happened to me."

"He seems like a good man, I am sure he would be willing to come with us. God knows we all could use all the help we can get right now."

Aurora nodded, afraid to answer. _Jefferson told me story after story of where running away worked for him._ Then another darker voice in the back of her mind reminded her. _But it didn't work out when he took you away from Rumple's._

"Phillip will gladly deal with all the problems here; God knows he is dying to be King. You can start over new and decide what you really want from your life. Life is your choice not what others think it is." Emma put out her hand for Aurora to take it. "Show me the way out of here."

Aurora moved closer hesitating a moment before she took Emma's hand leading her down and out the back way. They only made it about hundred yards outside the castle's courtyard into the village when the first peasant recognized her.

"Princess Aurora." An older woman carrying a bag of apples dropped the bag and bowed down to her.

"You don't have to do that." Aurora panicked looking around as others started to notice them. "Oh, don't bow." She tried to pull the older woman up but the old woman took her hands in hers.

"My lady, I am so glad I lived long enough to see you back on the throne where you belong."

Aurora looked around everyone was bowing "Okay everyone please stop bowing!" she looked around and awkwardly Emma was the only person who would meet her eyes. "Please arise. This is Princess Emma."

"Oh no don't bring my title into it. This is all you." Emma muttered watching everyone slowly getting to their feet. She back away from Aurora shrugging her shoulders as the people came forward one at a time talking to her and thanking Aurora for coming back and saving them and the kingdom.

* * *

Henry couldn't believe the fight he was overhearing between his grandfather, the Evil Queen, and the Dark One. Henry knew it was a bad plan the second the words came out of his grandfather's mouth. The fact that the two villains in the room agreed and were trying to tell him it was an impossible plan, one that he may never wake up from, and yet his grandfather was sure it would work.

Henry couldn't believe the mistake his grandfather was going to make. It was a beyond stupid plan even to him, who was said to have the heart of the truest believer. Snow White's true love's kiss would wake him up, but to think it would work in the dream world where things were not normal was an unrealistic hope, and Herny had to get his mother back. With the grown-ups arguing over what to do he had snuck out and rushed over to the school.

Grace was sitting at her desk trying to focus on the history lesson when a rock covered note landed on her desk. She looked towards the window but no one was there. She opened the note reading it.

Meet me in the library, now. – Henry."

She quickly excused herself to the bathroom and saw the library was as empty as it was the other morning they had met there.

"Henry, what are you doing?"

"My mother hasn't let me go to school since she found these." He gives her back her storybooks. "She thinks the stories of the past can't help us with the future but I know she is wrong. They got Emma to believe and break the curse, there has to be something we are missing, to help get her and my grandmother back."

"Did you see the Princess in your nightmares again?" Grace hugged the storybook. "Do you think she really could be my mother?"

"I don't know. I didn't see her again. Mr. Gold gave me a way to control the nightmares but no matter how much I tried last night I couldn't get back in that burning red room. I think the Evil Queen may have added something to it to stop me. But that isn't the worse part."

"What is worse than being back at square one of not being able to communicate with them in the Enchanted Forest?"

"Mr. Gold and the Evil Queen planning on putting my grandfather under a sleeping curse to find a way to talk to them again."

"But surely he won't allow them to do that?"

"It was his idea!" Henry threw his hands up to show he agreed with her on the whole stupidity of the idea. "They were busy with coming up with a plan so I was able to sneak away to make sure you got your books back before the Evil Queen burned them."

"Burned them!" Grace hugged them closer.

"Don't worry, I stopped her, she says she is trying to be good, but I still don't trust her which is why I had to return them to you as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Henry." She continued to hug them close to her chest.

"Don't thank me yet, we have to figure out what we are going to do next. I don't think I am going to be able to talk my grandfather out of the insane plan. And Rumple and the Evil Queen are so scared of Cora and Hook crossing over they are willing to let him do it, so they can stop anyone from coming over period. Meaning my mother and grandmother and we will never find out who that young woman was in my dreams."

"Don't worry Henry, I will help you with whatever you need."

* * *

Phillip!" Mulan hissed the second she found him alone.

"Mulan. So good to see you made it…" Phillip didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because she slapped him hard across the face. He took a step back. "I see you heard about the wedding then."

"Yes, the wedding. What happened to your plan we tell her everything once your kiss woke her up?"

"You have to realize this is what needs to happen." He tried to reason with her. "She and her kingdom are important to our future."

"What kind of future will I have with you if you marry her?"

"A successful one." He smiled moving in closer to her. "You are not thinking clearly. You know as well as I do, Kings and Queens have rarely married for love. Nothing needs to change between us after tonight."

"I told you she knows I have feelings for you, she is not some stupid Queen, she will not stand by while you warm my bed at night."

"I think you are wrong." He pulled her closer. "I think she will be happy I am not warming her bed, and not care who I am with as long as it isn't her. Don't you see, this can and will be the perfect arrangement for us all. We can be together, and Aurora gets to pretend she is fulfilling her parent's dying wish, and saving her people." He gave her a nod of his head waiting a moment for her to understand.

Mulan took a deep breath and gave a slow nod of her head in agreement before Phillip leaned closing the space between with a kiss.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Van Helsing was deep in through when George walked into the make shift lab he had created in the basement of The Game of Thorns flower shop.

"You missed our meeting."

Looks at the clock. "So, I did…" wipes the blood off his hands.

"What happened to your arm? He asked noticing the blood on bleeding through the white wrap he had placed on his arm.

"The last test subject put up more of a fight than I thought before I could get him under control."

"You need to be more careful."

"Well, it isn't like I am going to get willing test subjects in this town. And you and Mr. French are not much help."

"Who is this?" George asked looking at the unconscious woman. "I thought you had a male warlock as you preferred to call him?"

"I did but he passed away last night, and I moved on to a new test subject. This is Gail McCafferty, but that isn't the question you should be asking."

"Really? What should I be asking then?" George raised an eyebrow at him.

"The question is what is she?"

"Another vampire?"

"No after the vampire and the warlock didn't work, your little close encounter with Ruby had me thinking, so I went and got a werewolf for my next subject."

"How is that working for you?"

"She is still alive, in fact, she like the warlock I used, were alive to start with. I think using a vampire the first time was a mistake. The undead is not the same as werewolves or witches which as Victor pointed out to me yesterday, they are still technically human."

"Maybe your science believes that, but these monsters are nothing like you or me."

Van Helsing raised an eyebrow at the comment remembering his conversation with Victor. "The science proves it up until a point. But there are things which will make supernatural creatures get hurt, sick, and even die, which wouldn't have a single effect on us pure humans."

"What have you found out between killing test subjects?"

"It been less than a week and this is only the third test subject, but I have run about fifty tests on her. The male Warlock lasted about forty-five tests, and the vampire only ten, so things are progressing along quite nicely and rather quickly in the terms of science experiments."

George watched as Van Helsing changed the IV bag on the woman's arm. He walked over and readied a needle. "If you wish to watch test fifty-one you may."

"No…" she moaned through the cloth gag. Trying to fight against her restraints. George could see her wrist were bloody from struggling against the cuffs.

Van Helsing paid no mind to her struggle as he injected the clear liquid in her IV.

"No, it burns…" She moaned twisting. "Why?"

"For the future of human kind, worthless creatures like you should not exist." He replied watching as the woman started to shake uncontrollably."What is happening?" He asked the doctor.

"She is going into shock."

"Has she done that before."

Van Helsing looked at his watch. "Not for this long."

They watch as white foam bubbled out of her mouth and her eyes rolled back into her head. Her vitals on the machine started to flatline and the two men stood by watching as the woman choked to death on a mix of her own saliva and blood.

"Well, that worked better than I thought it would." Van Helsing coldly commented removing the heart monitor from her chest and turning off the machine.

"She's dead. I thought the point was we could use this to find anyone with magical abilities, so we could tag them." George questioned. "Not that I am against killing them all."

"Yes, I know the plan, but it is good to know they can be killed so easily, you have no idea what an agony it was to kill Dracula." He started to clean up,

"What was that you gave her?" George asked.

"That was the fifth time I injected her with a solution I created. I started with a lower dose and have been working my way up. At first, it only made her sick for about an hour or so. But as you can see this dose was lethal. Don't worry I will dispose of the body like the others and no one will find them. And I believe I may have enough to start working on a special treat for our supernatural enemies. One which with Victor's help will be a successful way to tag them for future dealings."

"I thought your friend Victor Frankenstein wasn't going to help us?"

"He's the head doctor at the hospital. He won't even know he is helping us." Van Helsing looked up at George. "But help us he will."

* * *

Rumple had been startled to see Jefferson standing in the doorway of his shop after he had seen Regina and James out. Jefferson was the last person he wanted to know about Cora and Hook's plot to come to Storybrooke. Unhinging Jefferson more than he already had been due to Regina's curse was the last thing he wanted to do, the boy had just started to at times seem normal again.

The two of them had mixed words about how George was a bigger threat and how Emma was the Savior and she and Snow would find a way back without any help. Somehow Rumple was able to keep the secret that Cora and Hook were looking for a way to cross over, and Charming's insane idea of going under the dream curse seemed to be a good distraction from the topic.

"Before I go…" Jefferson huffed clearly frustrated with Rumple's sense of current priorities. "Have you seen Will Scarlet?"

"Will?" Rumple asked confused. "I don't believe I have seen Scarlett since the first time you were in my employment. Why?"

"I know he was here when the curse broke, but there has been no sign of him since."

"Is it possible he left the town?"

"The spell should make him wonder back in with old memories. His apartment hasn't been lived in since the day the curse broke."

"Interesting," Rumple muttered drumming his fingers on the top of his cane a moment. "But I don't know anything about your friend."

"If you hear anything, will you let me know?"

Rumple paused hearing the worry in Jefferson's voice. "Of course, and same to you. If Will found a way out of Storybrooke I would be very interested in that."

"I am more worried something from his past caught up with him," Jefferson muttered as he left the shop.

Jefferson's mind raced as he walked down the street. _The Dark One didn't seem to think George was worth wasting any time on, and if James was willing to go under a sleeping curse he may never wake from he didn't care about George's threat either. That or you know James is just a horrible selfish King not actually worried about any thing other than his family._ Victor's warning only fueled his mind making him recall the nightmare of a time he had suffered in George's dungeons all those years ago.

 _It had been about a week since he had been caught and thrown in George's dungeons. His hands were cuffed above his head and he was able to just rest on his knees. But the cuff around his neck was starting dig into his skin. He was still trying to stay positive about finding a way out of the new cuffs James had placed on him but the belief that he was going to die in this flighty cell was just starting to creep in the back of his mind when the door opened. He hadn't seen James in a few days. It was George and his guards again._

" _George, what brings me the pleasure this morning? Or is afternoon? The lack of windows…" Jefferson comment was cut short by a sharp backhand across his face._

" _I know you know, I prefer the title King before my name, but you seem to pride yourself on your use of charming words. You can call me your Majesty, Monarch, Emperor or Overlord. Whichever one you feel fits me best is completely acceptable."_

" _I prefer to think of you as the peasant you will be once my business partner destroys you. You know that or dead, deceased, ceasing to exist…"_

 _George hit him again. "You think your master is going to save you." He laughed._

" _Business partner." Jefferson corrected him._

" _It really is cute, how you seem to think you are so important to him. He is nothing but a monster, one who couldn't care less if you died doing his dirty work for him. I on the other hand and this kingdom could use a man with skills such as yours."_

" _Oh, am I a man now that you want something? Not just a stupid boy?" Jefferson couldn't help but smile as the anger flashed across George's face. He wasn't sure if it was the fact he kept interrupting him or the comment on his sudden change of terms for him._

" _You could do quite well for yourself in this kingdom. What would you desire to work for me?"_

" _You couldn't afford me."_

" _You think you know so much about my kingdom and its financial status. But I could offer you a safe haven from your current master. He can't use his magic here, you tell me what you know of him and you will be safe as long as you are within my kingdom's lands._

" _Wow, your right your side sounds so much better. You did it, I am converted. You can uncuff me right now."_

 _George hit him hard across the face not only silencing Jefferson's words but causing him to cough on his own blood._

" _I can't believe you haven't learned anything in the last seven days."_

" _You shouldn't blame the student when it is the teacher who is to blame." George hit him again this time the room started to spin. He shut his eyes tight trying to will the room to stop._

" _Did that one actually knock some sense into you?"_

" _You can't knock any sense in or out of me. Someone has beaten you to it. I am loyal and you can play all the games you want with me. Pretend you are big and bad all you want but you will never be as big or bad as my employer."_

 _George stood there staring at him for quite some time before he finally spoke. "Everyone has a breaking point. I have to admit I am surprised you haven't hit yours yet, but you have barely been here a week, and we do have all the time in the world since no one knows where you are." He grabbed Jefferson by his hair and pulled his head back to look up at him. "Which hand do you want to lose first?"_

" _You can pick," Jefferson answered sounding completely bored with the conversation._

" _Are you right or left handed?" George continued to threaten him._

 _"My father only had one hand do you really think he didn't make me learn how to do everything with either hand?"_

 _George gave a smile that made Jefferson's skin crawl, on top of the fact it still felt like the room was spinning, he thought, God I am going to be sick._

" _I have men who specialize in this Hatter. They know where to cut, burn, and how much food, or drink you can survive on. You won't die until I get the information I want."_

 _The spinning only seemed to be worsening so Jefferson held his tongue letting George rattle on._

" _But you know there is no reason to jump to such extremes, yet." He gripped Jefferson by his hair and forced him to look up at him. "James seems to enjoy spending time with you, and what kind of father would I be if I didn't give the boy what he wanted."_

"James that stupid…" He stopped muttering to himself and came to a dead stop. George had come out of Belle's father's flower shop. _Again?_ He thought, not wanting any kind of interaction with the man Jefferson dove into the nearest store.

* * *

Aurora and Emma had taken over an hour to get away from the town's people all wanting to let Aurora know how happy they were she was back to rule where she belonged.

"So that didn't go as planned but you can still call off…" Emma started but was interrupted by a female voice from down the hall.

"Aurora! There you are!" A female in a beautiful pink dress rushed up to them. Seeing Aurora's confused face she says. "It's me, Princess Elena of Avalor."

"Elena?" Aurora questioned. "I know time stood still for twenty-eight years but you should be older than you are. Were you in a sleeping curse too?"

"Oh no, I was trapped in a magical necklace for forty years."

"Wow," Emma muttered. "Forty years in a necklace, thirty-eight years in a sleeping curse. Suddenly my twenty-eight years thinking my parents abandoned me isn't looking so bad."

"Yes, sometimes it seems to be a princess has more hardships than happiness, but I know we are working to make our kingdoms better. You should see how much better off my people are now that the evil witch Shuriki is gone. And I know you will do same here for your people. I want you to know Avalor stands with your Kingdom as my parents did for your parents."

"Thank you, and I will return the same favors, but hopefully there will never be a time we have to call on each other for help."

"We can only hope." She smiled. "Here I have a wedding gift for you." She pulled out a small wolf pin handing it to her. "In Avalor we believe in spirit animals. They help guide you. That voice in the back of your head that helps you out of a tough spot, or the answers that come to you in a dream. I believe your spirit animal is a wolf."

"A wolf really?" Aurora thought grimacing thinking about her experience with wolves and werewolves.

"Yes, Maleficent caused you to be a lone wolf. You proved to be strong and resourceful to survive on your own. And now you have made your way back home to your pack and you will use that experience to lead." She gave her a hug. "I missed your family's visits, and I look forward to our future royal visits. Now I will let you get ready for your wedding."

"Thank you." Aurora smiled remembering the few times she had visited Avalor with her father and mother.

Aurora turned to Emma as Elena walked away. "Oh don't look at me." Emma laughed. "Because how can I top the spirit animal speech."

* * *

Jefferson didn't care what store it was as ducked in it to avoid George, but he didn't expect to be greeted by someone before the door even shut behind him.

"Hello good sir, have you come to wash that fancy coat of yours?" a female voice asked him.

 _Oh no!_ Jefferson thought as he turned around from the dry cleaner's entrance to see who he had stumbled into now. "No thanks, I have mistaken your store for…"

"An escape route?" the woman asked coming to stand at her counter.

Jefferson gave her a look that said well actually yes that is correct but out loud he asked. "I am sorry what did you say?"

"You have been on the run for so long, but someday not too long from now it will all come to an end."

Jefferson froze a moment the woman's voice and her comments trigger another memory from his past of the old gypsy who had saved him from George's guard. He took three quick steps closer joining her at the counter seeing those same eyes from all those years ago. "How?" Jefferson gasps.

"I see I did make a lasting impression." She smiled.

Jefferson looked her over not understanding how it could be. She was young with long dark hair and golden hoop earrings. "But you look different."

"You were not the only one not in King George's good graces."

"But his anti-magic spells…"

She laughed. "Please, you know his understanding of magic is limited and his knowledge of old gypsy magic is non-existence." She reached into a bag and ate something turning into the old woman and then took a bite of something else and turned back.

"Impressive." Jefferson bounced uneasily on his heels. "The closest thing I have seen to that is my travels in Wonderland. But even that didn't work so quickly or so well."

"Gypsies are not ones for sharing."

"You were quick to share your vision of my future last time we crossed paths."

"You have no idea what risks I took to be there that day to save you and Aurora."

"You saved me three times that day, and I am grateful, but how do you figure you saved Aurora?"

"You have your daughter with the blond curls do you not?"

"Yes, but she is Alice's."

"I never said she would be Aurora's."

Jefferson opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't think of anything because he knew she was right. "Well, being vague helps you to be able to say, see I was right, I am not a fake. But Alice is dead, there won't be a son that you claimed to have seen."

"Do the right thing, Jefferson."

He laughed thinking, _Have I ever done the right thing?_

"Is that thought so funny to you?"

"I am sure you and I have different opinions on doing the right thing."

"I repeat, do the right thing when the children ask."

"Children?" Jefferson was confused a moment his mind racing back to her original telling of his future before he realized. "You mean my daughter and Henry Mills? Because my daughter is not to be around him. He is filling her head with lies and false hopes, much like you did to me all those years ago."

"She is your daughter; she is not going to stop because you told her so."

Jefferson glared.

"Do what is right when the children ask, Queen Aurora…."

"Aurora didn't live long enough to become Queen." Jefferson felt his anger boil over. "She is dead because I thought I was doing the right thing! Your prophecy was wrong or maybe I just messed it up like I do everything else in my life. There are no children in my life just my daughter and there will never ever be a Prince." and with that declaration, Jefferson stormed out before she could tell him anything else.

She took a rag cleaning the counter as she muttered to herself. "I hope you realize you will always be the key to the Queen's well-being. No matter what the next few weeks may bring the two of you."

* * *

Emma?" Aurora stated surprised seeing Emma standing behind her in the mirror.

"It's a beautiful dress."

"Really?" She asked looking down at it as if seeing it for the first time. "I didn't notice." She turned away from the mirror. "A girl is supposed to be excited about her dress, and I was once, six months ago…" She shook her head. "No not six months ago that was thirty-eight years ago. God Phillip is right time has moved on and it is time for me to do the same. But I just can't seem to get it in my head that this is actually happening." She picked up the little blue wolf pin Elena had given her and pinned it on her dress.

"There is still time to call it off." Emma moved closer. "You know if your spirit animal is still screaming no."

"No, Phillip is right it is the wedding is long overdue." She forced herself to breathe. "I tried running away once today, and you saw firsthand how that turned out. All can do now is try and fix this mess. Be that leader Rumple trained me to be, the ruler the townspeople and Princess Elena believe me to be. My spirit animal will have to deal with this all as I am. " She turned back to the mirror a moment looking at her reflection again. "You don't think the hair is too much. I don't usually wear it up?" Aurora turned around her hands carefully touching her up-do Miss Mary had given her for the wedding.

Emma never got to answer there was a knock at her bedroom door.

"Queen Aurora they are ready for you," Percival announced entering the room.

"Tell Phillip to hold his horses 'a Queen is never late. It is everyone else who is early.'" Emma ordered causing Aurora to laugh.

"I like that. I may have to use that in the future."

"Feel free too but it's not mine. It's a line from the movie Princess Diaries 2. If you ever make it to Storybrooke I will make sure you see it."

"Princess Emma your mother was looking for you, I believe she wanted to see you before the wedding." Percival delivered the message.

Emma gave Aurora a look. "Go ahead Sir Percival will walk me down. Just promise me you will be at my side during the wedding."

"If that is where you want me, you go it." Emma agreed before starting for the door.

Aurora turned back to the mirror smoothing the dress once more.

Percival watched her a moment waiting until Princess Emma had left the room before addressing Aurora. "The life of a ruler is a hard one. Things will not be easy my lady, but I see the strength and knowledge you possess. You will do great things for your Kingdom. Now let me help you take the first steps towards that greatness." Percival tried to reassure her moving close behind her.

"Percival, I don't know what I would do without you." She turned around hugging him a moment pulling back enough to look him in the face. "Thank you for coming back to me and this kingdom."

"You are the reason I survived all those years ago. I will return the favor and help you in any way you wish."

Aurora looked up at him. _Do it, you need to know before the wedding if it is possible, if you find out after the wedding it will be too late._ Without another thought, she leaned up and kissed him.

* * *

Jefferson hated to admit how much the stupid gypsy's comments had upset him. He had gone to the hospital to talk to Victor mainly because he felt like he needed some meds to steady himself. But the good doctor was nowhere to be found. The one nurse, which he was pretty sure was the nurse he drugged to get Belle out of the Psych Ward, had told him Victor had just left for lunch with Ruby Lucas.

Jefferson was impressed Vic had gotten himself a date, and so quickly so he walked around the backway's to Granny's and listened to their conversation.

"Thanks for meeting back up with me today." Ruby smiled as Victor slide into the booth across from her.

 _Oh, so not at a date._ Jefferson grinned leaning against the wall listening in.

"Yes, I wish I had better news, but just like last night, I am at a loss on what to do. George has gone free and he saw to it that I can't pin anything on him." He leaned back upset at his failure. "He has years of practice letting others do his dirty work, and the last twenty-eight being a dirty district attorney has only improved his abilities to successfully commit crimes."

"Victor it's alright." Ruby placed her hand on his on the table top.

"It isn't alright in the slightest, and I am sorry for that. God, I don't even know what I am going to tell Jefferson. I know he was counting on me as well."

"You can't get King George on this, his guard is going to take the fall for him. But we all know he is up to something and we will stop him."

"Yes, but how many others will be hurt in the process," Victor muttered clearly worried about not just Ruby but Jefferson too.

Before Ruby could reassure him the want to be Sheriff interrupted. Ruby sat back quickly removing her hand from Victor's. Ouch, Jefferson thought standing up straight at James's appearance and taking a step back really not waiting to be seen now. He listened as James dropped a few files on the desk, asking them if they knew a Miss Wilhelmina who had gone missing right after the curse first broke, or a young male named by the name Rayne who went missing a few days later, and lastly the newly missing Ms. McCafferty.

Jefferson felt himself rocking nervously on his heels as he listened. More people than just Will were missing. _Something is happening and that dipshit going to put himself into a sleeping curse and never wake up if Emma doesn't find a way for Snow and her to get back here_.

Jefferson took a deep breath and against his better judgment, he rushed the table declaring. "It's not just three people, there are at least four people missing."

"Jefferson?" Victor asked shocked at his sudden arrival.

"Who else is missing?" David asked.

"My friend Will Scarlett. I am not sure what his name was during the curse years, but I saw him the night the curse broke and he hasn't been seen since." Jefferson realized how close he was to James and took a step back for his own safety.

"Will's missing?" Victor asked.

"Yes, and I thought maybe something from his past caught up with him but with these others missing, I am worried something else maybe going on."

"Like what?" David asked.

"Oh, don't act like you care." Jefferson huffed. "Rumple told me what you are planning on doing. Did you tell Ruby the genius plan yet? Or were you just going to do it and let her and the town deal with the aftermath?"

"Tell me what plan?"

"I was going to tell you, once I had you alone. But if the Hatter knows the doctor will soon enough." David gave Victor a glare before he turned back to Ruby. "I am going to enter the dream curse world to help Snow and Emma find a way back."

"You can't do that now." Victor and Ruby both declared.

"I need to help Snow get back. Her kiss will wake me, I know it will."

"You are so far beyond the amount of stupid I already thought you were," Jefferson muttered shaking his head. "Snow's kiss in the dream world won't work, it is a Neverworld!"

"Rumple and Regina were not sure if it would work but I have faith our love will save us."

"Take it from someone who knows all too well, you are wrong, love doesn't save anyone." Jefferson disagreed.

David looked at him and said, "I disagree and I am going to do this. No one is going to stop me from saving my family."

"There are missing people, and George on the lose!"

"That is why I brought the files to Ruby. She has been helping out at the police station and I am sure she can figure out what is going on."

"Just set your pet wolf on the case and go to sleep, what kind of leader are you?" Jefferson questioned.

"Jefferson." Victor stood up moving between him and James.

"Ruby is not my pet wolf."

"Well, it sure seems like. I bet you expect her to sniff the missing people down. I am surprised you didn't bring a piece of clothing so she could get started now."

"Jefferson!" Victor declared moving him back another step. "That is enough. You are stressed out and not reacting well. You just need to go home and relax."

"Go home and relax?" Jefferson pushed Victor off of him. "James may be able to sleep it away but I and the rest of this town don't have that luxury. Good luck you two," He pointed to Ruby and Victor, "but I can't deal with this insane plan on top of everything else." Jefferson exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air and leaving the diner.

* * *

Aurora pulled back from the kiss not feeling anything different.

Percival watched as she brought her fingers up to her lips, shaking her head in disappointment before he spoke. "I am sorry my lady, I am not your true love."

"No, it is I who should be sorry."

"My heart belongs to another." Percival started to explain.

"She is a lucky woman. You will have to tell me about her." Aurora moved back putting more space between them feeling like her face was on fire with embarrassment.

"She is lost to me at the moment, but I have hope for that not always to be the case." Percival turned his head and Aurora understood that painful feeling all too well.

"Again, I am sorry. I was just so desperate. And desperate people do not make the best choices. I should never have kissed you."

"Maybe you just need to let yourself love Phillip and see if it is true love."

"I just don't feel anything for him."

"But you do for me?"

"I know you at least… I mean I did know you. God, you had to have known I had a crush on you when we were kids."

Percival felt his cheeks grow warm. "You just wanted to be like Princess Abigail and she loved Fredrick the son of one of her mother's Queen's guard."

"You would make a better King than Phillip, and you know that to be true."

Percival avoided her statement and asked. "Did you always love Jefferson?" He asked taking her hand and touching the red scarf she still had tied there.

"No I wouldn't say that but I felt something, with Phillip there is just nothing there."

"Is there nothing there or are you making yourself believe there is nothing there?"

"I don't know how to tell the difference," Aurora muttered closing her eyes and shaking her head. "I just keep hoping something would stop me. Something would happen…" She opened her eyes again. "A sign that I am not supposed to marry him."

"But nothing has happened." He slowly untied the scarf on her wrist. "So maybe you are supposed to marry him." He handed her the scarf.

Aurora took it. "Maybe I am."

"Marrying Philip and moving your life and this Kingdom forward doesn't mean you have to forget him. Keep the scarf somewhere safe, but its place is no longer on your wrist and his ring should not be around your neck."

Aurora's hands went protectively to her chest. The necklace with Jefferson's mother's ring was hidden under her dress so Phillip wouldn't see it. "I can't, it is a part of me, I don't want to lose."

"And it will always be a part of you, trust me no matter what happens you can never lose it. But if you are really willing to move everything forward you have to lock the past away. You cannot wear another man's ring when Phillip places his own on your hand."

Aurora knew he was right and she slowly nodded her head in agreement. Percival saw the pain and fear in her eyes. He moved around behind her and he unhooked the necklace pulling it out from under her dress and placed it carefully in her hand.

Aurora felt like she couldn't breathe like she had lost Jefferson all over again as she stared down at the ring.

Percival opened what had once been her mother's jewelry box and Aurora somehow found herself moving forward and placing the necklace with the ring and scarf inside.

He closed the box. "Now let's take those first steps towards tomorrow for the kingdom together." He offered her his hand and he walked her out the door to her wedding.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Percival left Aurora with Miss Mary in the hallway outside the Main Hall. Aurora could hear the buzz of important people who had made it on such short noticed for the wedding.

"Let me know when you are ready and I will cue the music." Miss Mary remarked.

"Where is Emma? She said she would walk and stand beside me."

"Her mother pulled her away a few minutes ago. Between you and me it sounded like they were having an argument. I don't think she will be back anytime soon."

"What?" Aurora suddenly felt scared. "I can't go in there alone."

Miss Mary took Aurora's hands in hers. "My sweet child, you have been alone for all too long. You are home now. You may be physically walking into that room alone, but you must know in your heart that you are not alone and will never be alone again."

Aurora shook her head in agreement, but her inner voice or spirit animal as Princess Elena had called it couldn't help but remind her of something Jefferson had told her all those years ago. _It is the saddest thing to be surrounded by people and still realize just how alone you really are._

On Miss Mary's orders, the guards opened the doors and the music started. Aurora stood there staring down the aisle at Phillip. Miss Mary gave her a nudge and whispered. "Go now, marry your King and truly start the rebuilding of this kingdom, we all know you will bring."

Aurora started forward as she entered the Hall the music changed and the two dozen or so people in the room stood. Somehow Aurora took step after step. The aisle seemed to grow longer and longer on her as she moved closer to Phillip, it felt like it took forever, but finally, she reached her spot next to him.

* * *

Snow had dragged Emma down the hall and into one of the empty rooms.

"We have wasted enough time here, we have the compass, we shouldn't be wasting time with this wedding."

"I … we can't do this, she doesn't love him, she can't marry him." Emma was shocked her mother didn't see the wedding as a problem.

"It's not our place Emma."

"Like hell, it isn't. She is only eighteen and you want her to marry this guy who up until a week ago she didn't even know?"

"She was a princess, now a Queen and her parents wanted her to marry Phillip. You are being ridiculous she hasn't known anyone the last thirty-eight years."

"I am being ridiculous; did you just listen to your last comment?" Emma took a step back from her mother. "Oh my God, is that what would have happened to me?"

"Emma, No!"

"Really you would let me fall in love and marry someone who isn't a prince, or king?"

"Well Emma, you are a princess you would have your pick of princes, kings, or lords…."

"My God you would have arranged my life if we stayed here."

"It's not arranging, so much as making sure you and the kingdom were well taken care of."

"That is sickening." Snow moved to touch her and Emma stepped back out of her reach. "So even if Aurora's true love was alive you wouldn't let her be with him, because of the good of the kingdom?"

"Oh please Jefferson wasn't even a real lord, he just likes to play the part. He was nothing more than a con-artist, thief, mur…."

"Jefferson?" Emma cut her off and she watched as her mother's face realized what she said. "Oh, my God! Aurora said she fell in love with a portal jumper. The Mad Hatter, Jefferson, who kidnapped us and who's hat brought us here, Jefferson?"

"Emma."

"But he _is_ alive!"

"Emma."

"He's in Storybrooke!"

"He isn't the same person she was in love with thirty-eight years ago, you saw him. One; he's crazy, and two; he has to be at least ten years older than Aurora now."

"Aurora is eighteen-years-old she is old enough to make that decision herself. I can't believe you of all people would lie to her. You told me you were not lying, but I knew something was up."

"It isn't a lie. Her Jefferson is dead, he doesn't exist anymore."

"No, he was trapped for over twenty-eight years by Regina. Everything he told me when he kidnapped us was true. I broke the curse, I have magic, I have to stop her from marrying Philip."

Snow grabbed her arm stopping her from leaving. "No, you don't."

* * *

Jefferson stormed into his house throwing his keys on the coffee table in the living room and tossing his jacket on the couch. He paced the room so upset at how his day had been going he couldn't stay still. He walked through the house looking for something to calm him down and it wasn't until he reached the stairs to the attic which was enchanted to look like Rumple's Tower Room, that he realized he was looking for a ghost from his past to talk to.

He sat down on the stairs, closing his eyes, bring up his hands to rub his temples. He had spent twenty-eight years with ghost randomly popping in and out of this life to torture him. Aurora, Alice, Grace, his father, Rumple, and even Victor had shown up when he had been the most upset, now he was alone.

"No." He stood up walking down the stairs. "I am not alone anymore. I have Grace, I don't need those ghosts of the past. That gypsy just upset me, Victor is right I need to relax."

He walked down the hallway and back down the main stairs to the living. He poured himself a drink and looked at the time. Grace would be home soon. He sat down at the piano and let his fingers move over the keys. His mind still not wanting to let his ghosts go picked the song and he was singing the lyrics before he even realized what he was doing.

"Just out of reach, Time has changed you, I can see, Try to remember how we used to be, Come on back to me," He sang closing his eyes trying to block out the real world for a few moments as his mind was filled with people from his past.

Grace got off the school bus determined to talk to her father about everything Henry had told her at school. But as she walked up the outer stairs to the front door she could hear him singing.

"Time will show that I mean what I say, You'll see, you'll see, You'll wonder why you doubted my work, When our love was meant to be, Come on home, you'll be glad, Back here I won't be mad," _God how was I ever mad at the ghosts during the last twenty-eight years._ He gave a sad laugh. _I understand why James would enter the dream curse even if I know it is an insanely stupid idea because I would do anything to see Alice or Aurora again._

Grace opened the door and quietly closed it behind her moving into the door way of the living room.

"Funny you should be the one to make me feel sad, Just out of reach."

She watched him lost in the music a moment before he finished the song.

"Just out of reach." Jefferson finished singing in a whisper staring down at the keys lost in memories.

"Papa, is everything alright?"

He turned towards her surprised she was standing there. "Nothing. I was just waiting for you to come home."

"You look like you have lost something."

Jefferson gave her a sad smile as he picked her up hugging her. "I love you so much, Grace."

"I love you too papa." She hugged him back tight thinking, _something upset him today, I can't ask him about the things Henry needs now._

* * *

Aurora felt herself slip into that fake Princess mode she used when Belle would give her lessons back at Rumple's castle. It was like the real her had taken a step back and was watching the marriage unfold in front of her.

Phillip was repeating his vows and he had such a smug smile on his face. He had won, he was going to be King of both his kingdom and hers.

When it came time for her to speak she started to repeat her lines but before she could finish the doors of the Main Hall burst open.

"Aurora stop!" Emma yelled as she rushed into the room. "Stop the wedding!"

"Emma?" Aurora turned her hands still in Phillip's.

"I am not too late am I?" Emma slid to a stop about five feet from them. "You didn't say yes, yet did you?"

"No, whatever is going on?" Aurora asked pulling away from Phillip.

"He's alive!" Emma exclaimed.

"Who?" Aurora asked confused.

"Jefferson!" Emma smiled. "Jefferson is alive and in Storybrooke."

Aurora shook her head _. I couldn't' have just heard her correctly_ , she thought. "What? What do you mean he is alive and in Storybrooke?"

"You never told me his name, but I really should have put it together sooner, but my mother let it slip just now."

"That's impossible." Phillip hissed. "Aurora was there when he died."

"Your mother?" Aurora asked looking past Emma to Snow who looked both uncomfortable and angry at the same time.

"Yes, we both ran into Jefferson before the curse broke in Storybrooke, Regina had cursed him to remember everything where everyone else had forgotten who they really were. That all makes so much sense now that I know who he was here before the curse. She was punishing him for loving you instead of her."

Aurora gasped at the thought, she had lived in a nightmare world for the thirty-eight years of the sleeping curse but at least she had known she was sleep. _Poor Jefferson, what had twenty-eight years of living like that done to him?_

"His being alive doesn't change anything," Phillip announced.

"This changes everything." Aurora declared. "I can't marry you today knowing Jefferson is alive."

Another series of gasp went through the tiny crowd in the Main Hall.

"Aurora, you can't be serious, this wedding was something our parents wanted for us before either of us were even born."

"Our parents are dead. They don't get to make choices for us anymore. Princess Elena is correct I should listen to the voice inside of me, that voice is who I am. And I cannot marry you today Phillip. Who knows what the future brings but there will be no wedding today."

"Look at the people who traveled here today to see us wed." He took her hand in his. "The hundreds of peasants outside. When they look to the future they see us standing together."

"They see me as their future." She pulled back from him sharply. "I do not need you by my side."

"You think if you can get Jefferson back here from Storybrooke, that what, he can rule beside you?"

"I am Queen, I can pick who ever I wish for my husband."

"Jefferson is nothing but a liar and a..."

"I want to hear what Queen Snow and Princess Emma have to say." Aurora cut him off.

"Leave my title out of this." Emma threw her hands up.

"There will be no wedding tonight, or for the unforeseen future!" Aurora turned to the people in the room. "Please make your way to the Dining Hall, just because there will not be a wedding doesn't mean we should let the food go to waste." She watched as the guest quickly exited the room.

"Aurora," Phillip grabbed her roughly pulling her in close to whisper. "it has been a long time since you had to act like a royal but surely you remember as a high born sometimes you must find happiness right where you are."

"Guards escort him out." When the guards didn't move she pulled back from him sharply and shouted. "Am I Queen of this kingdom or not? I order you to get him out of my sight this instant!"

Percival stepped up and lead Phillip out, with Mulan following quickly after him.

"No problems giving orders there," Emma commented before Aurora grabbed her.

"Are you sure the Jefferson you know in Storybrooke is my Jefferson?"

"Wonderland, Mad Hatter who traveled between worlds with a top hat. I don't' think there is more than one of those." She turned to Mary Margaret. "There isn't right?"

"No there isn't. But he isn't the Jefferson you knew. He has changed."

"I didn't just lose a boyfriend the night I thought Jefferson died. I also lost my best friend. Do you have any idea what it felt like to lose both at the same time? What kind of Queen are you if you can't think of how your actions affect others?"

"Oh my God!" Emma exclaimed just remembering Jefferson's daughter. "Grace! Grace is there too, they were split up during the curse but it has been a week I am sure Jefferson has gotten your daughter back, it was all he thought about when no one else could remember who they were. Not being able to take care of her was killing him."

"Grace? Daughter?" Aurora turned from Snow confused.

Emma froze a second seeing the confusion on Aurora's face. "Oh, no...You are not Grace's mother?"

"No, I haven't had a child."

"Aurora, I am so sorry. He had said his wife was dead, I just thought if you thought he was dead, that he would think you were dead too."

"Wait a Wife? His wife is dead? Grace… Jefferson has a dead wife and a child?" She moved around Emma glaring at Snow before screaming. "And you didn't think to tell me this?"

"Jefferson is hardly king material."

Aurora slapped Snow across the face. "How dare you?" She yelled. Emma quickly moved in between the two of them, stopping them from being able to physical strike each other.

Aurora continued to yell at Snow. "Phillip told me you and Charming's story. He was born a peasant! Who are you that you think you are the only one special enough to get to marry your true love?"

"Jefferson is nothing like my Charming, he worked for years doing the Dark One's and Regina's evil biddings. Who knows what all death and destruction he caused for what? magic and gold? Is that the kind of kingdom you want to rule over? I repeat he is not fit to lead a Kingdom."

"There is more to him than you or anyone else knows. You don't know him."

"Are you hundred percent sure you really know him? He did con people for a living."

Aurora started for Snow again but Emma held her back. "How hypocritical of you, maybe Regina was right about you. You are a monster."

"I am not the monster in this conversation. Jefferson is the reason Regina's was able to kill my father."

Snow's memory of what she overheard outside of Main Hall the last time she had seen Jefferson at the castle, hit her hard making her feel sick.

" _Oh, you heard me correctly. Bring that darling Belle to me." Regina's voice mocked him._

" _What could you possibly want with Belle. She is an innocent. She has no magic."_

" _Don't you worry about what I want with her. It is just your job to bring her to me."_

" _She is a Princess. If her father found out you had her, it would be war for your two Kingdoms."_

" _No one is looking for her because everyone thinks she is still with Rumple making good on the deal her own father made to save his Kingdom. I have tried looking for her myself but for some reason, I haven't been able to locate the little-lost servant girl."_

" _No, I refuse. Pick something else. Anything else! Hell, ask me to go kill Maleficent for you, or your husband the King, instead."_

" _Maleficent will get her own one day, as for the King you have already helped me get an item which I will use to deal with him soon enough." She laughed._

"I didn't figure it out until later but he had brought Regina a Genie's, Lamp." Snow looked Aurora in the eyes. "My father freed the genie from the lamp and he fell in love with Regina. She convinced the genie she was in love so he would kill my father, so they could be together." Turning to Emma she told her. "You know him better as Sydney Glass but he is a murder. Jefferson is nothing but a common thief the Dark One's and Regina's errand boy. All the pain and suffering he has been through can't compare to all the pain and suffering he caused in Rumple or Regina's name."

"Mary Margret calm down and step back," Emma ordered still holding Aurora back.

"Emma I am your mother. Call me mom."

"The way you are acting that is the last thing I want to call you."

* * *

Jefferson and Grace were just finishing up dinner when the doorbell rang. Jefferson wasn't sure who he was expecting but it sure as hell wasn't Henry Mills.

"I need your help."

"My help?" Jefferson asked confused. "I told you to stay away from me or my daughter."

"I know but my grandfather is about to go under the dream curse. You know Mr. Gold and Evil Queen better than anyone else in this town, I thought you could make them see reason."

Grace had put the dishes in the sink when he had heard her father fighting with someone. She rushed into the hallway.

"You can do the right thing," Henry begged.

"What did you say," Jefferson asked the gypsy's warning flashing through his head.

"I read your story, don't you want to do the right thing. What Grace's mother would have wanted you to do. You know what Aurora wants you to do."

"Aurora doesn't want anything she is dead." Jefferson hissed taking a step out of the house on to the porch causing Henry to back up. "I am doing the right thing. I am keeping my daughter safe." He took another step outside, Henry matching it. "You have read the storybooks, I mess everything up. Death follows me when I think I am doing the right thing."

"In the stories, you were so much braver."

"Maybe that is because I wrote the stories." Jefferson took another step forward.

"I was talking about in my storybook." Henry 's explained his foot hitting the air above the steps and he went sideways to lean back against the pillar of the porch.

Jefferson leaned over him and whispered, "So was I."

"No, my grandmother gave them to me."

"Yes, and she got it from dating Doctor Whale, who created the storybook from listening to me rant in the psych ward during the curse." Jefferson backed up a step giving the boy some space to process what he was told.

"No…"

"Yes." Jefferson shook his head.

"Now I am sorry your grandfather is so weak he can't continue on without his precious Snow White, but I am sure your mother, Miss Swan, will find a way back and Snow will wake him. Let's just hope she is quicker than twenty-eight years this time."

"It isn't that simple as Emma finding a way back. Gold and Regina are keeping a huge secret from you."

Jefferson laughed. "Just one secret? Please, those two are King and Queen of secrets" He mocked him turning back to the door.

"Cora and Hook are trying to find a way over."

"WHAT?" Jefferson stopped dead in the doorway and turned back to face the boy.

"Your father, and the Queen of Hearts, we have to help Emma and Snow White. That's why my grandfather is trying this stupid plan. Because if Emma and Snow can't get back here soon Cora and Hook may take their only way back."

"No, you are wrong. The Queen of Hearts is in Wonderland and Hook is stuck in Neverland most likely still chasing my half-brother around." He entered the doorway grabbing the door tight trying to keep his sanity in tact, as memories of what Cora had done to him in Wonderland flooded his mind.

"You were a portal jumper you know how easy it can be to travel between worlds if you have the correct magic."

"No one could travel between worlds as easy as me. If Cora could have, she would have left Wonderland before the curse. She was stuck there, you know how mine and her story intertwine."

"Yes because of that interaction you know she was looking for a way back. She must have found it. If you can't help Emma and Snow get back, you will have a lot worse to deal with than King George."

"You are as bad as Regina filling my head with these lies. Now get off my porch and stay the hell away from daughter." He slammed the door turning so quickly he almost ran into his daughter who was in tears.

"Oh, papa!" She cried. "We have to help Henry's mother find a way back. She is his only family if his grandfather is going to be in sleeping curse he will be all alone."

"He will have Regina, the only mother he ever knew up until last year."

"If he was happy with that he never would have brought Emma here in the first place."

"He will learn to live with it, like everyone else in this town is dealing."

"What if my mother was over there? What if she was with Emma and needs help."

"Grace where is all this coming from? Your mother is dead. She died when you were four."

"But Henry saw a princess in the dream curse she had to have woken up from a sleeping curse. Papa, she is with Emma."

Jefferson shook his head confused at where she was coming from he cut her off. "Your mother didn't suffer a sleeping curse, you are getting your stories confused. This is all that Mill's boy's fault, he is making you think things are real that are not."

"You told me all stories had to come from somewhere!"

Jefferson stood there suddenly pissed at himself for teaching her that fact. "Some stories are just stories."

"And some are based in reality if the Princess isn't my mother then who is she?"

"She is dead." Jefferson moved over to the stairs. "Now go to your room."

"You can't just send me to my room every time I want to talk about things you do not."

"I can and I will because I am the grown up here."

Grace stormed halfway up the stairs turning and shouting. "I liked you so much better before the curse!"

"That makes two of us." He pointed up the stairs. "Now up to your room."

* * *

Emma was trying to get her mother out of the room so she could talk to Aurora alone.

Aurora sat down on the steps leading up to her throne. Her fingers went to play with Jefferson's scarf but it wasn't there. Percival had convinced her to take it off for the wedding and it was locked away in her mother's jewelry box in her bedroom as was the engagement ring he had given her.

As Emma and her mother argued her mind drifted back to when Rumple gave her the scarf. It had been three days after she had thought Jefferson died.

 _Rumple sat down beside her wrapping the scarf around her wrist the first time. "He will always be with you, Princess. Use that knowledge to fuel your magic."_

 _He knew he had to have known, he was Rumplestiltskin the Dark One. He faked it all, or worse he bought off Jefferson, so he would leave me alone._

Emma came over and sat down beside her.

"Maybe your mother is correct, maybe it was all an act. It wouldn't have been the first time he was hired to get someone to love him." _Regina_ , she thought to herself giving herself a hug.

"You said he ran off with you if it was all for show he wouldn't have risked everything. Gold can't be trusted."

"Gold?"

"I mean Rumple, sorry I am still getting used to all this fairy tale stuff being real, it has only been a week for me." Emma gave her a long look. "Are you alright?"

Aurora shook her head. "I… yes." She looked at Emma. "I am going to help you get back to Storybrooke, I know that much for sure. What I do about Jefferson being there and my Kingdom here, I am not sure yet. But right now I just need some time alone." She stood up. "Tell Percival I don't want anything to eat and I will be in my room."

"Of course." Emma agreed watching her leave the Throne Room.

Aurora entered her room alone and went straight for her mother's jewelry box. She took out the necklace with Jefferson's mother's ring and placing it back around her neck. Her fingers played at the red silk of his scarf which was laying in the bottom of the box. After a moment she tied it once more to her wrist. _Everything is back where it belongs._

"Is the party over already?" Hook ask locking the door to the hallway.

"Hook…" She whispered turning shocked at his sudden appearance in her room. "How did you get in here?"

"Well, the wedding was a good distraction," he smirked.

* * *

Jefferson paced the empty living room. Henry's threat about Cora and Hook coming over to Storybrooke unnerved him. Surely Rumple would have said something to him. Some warning that two of the people who had hurt him the worst could possibly show up in town. He had called Victor who was doing his rounds at the hospital, apparently with Ruby trailing behind him as they were trying to figure out what the four missing people all had in common. Victor had promised to head right over to the Pawn Shop with Ruby, and sure enough, Jefferson watched through his telescope as the two of them rushed out of the hospital towards Victor's car.

* * *

"I don't have the compass," Aurora declared taking another step back from Hook.

"I know that. There is no way Swan or her mother would let it out of their sight."

"So what you think you can kidnap me and make a trade for it because there is no way they would trade the way home to their loved ones for me."

"I can be many things love, but stupid isn't one of them, so don't worry I am not here to kidnap you."

"Your son disagrees with you on that one."

"My son _would have_ disagreed, past tense, he's dead remember, or did your little wedding day" He pointed his hook at her wedding dress. "make you forget your past love affair?"

 _My God,_ Aurora thought _he doesn't know Jefferson is alive. I should tell him not knowing…_ Hook moved closer bringing his hand up to the necklace and playing with the ring Jefferson had given her, _Jefferson's mother's ring! Oh, fuck no!_ She screamed inside her head as he took the necklace off of her.

"No! Please! It is all I have left. I couldn't even get into his room at the Dark One's castle because I don't have my magic and Rumple locked it up tight with blood magic for some reason."

"You have that silly scarf around your wrist. This is all I have left of my wife."

"You have had centuries to let her go."

"You are one to talk, you have had decades."

"No, I was asleep for most of the time. To me, it has only been a little over six months."

"What does your new husband think of you still wearing my son's ring?"

"I didn't marry him, so I don't really care what he thinks."

"You didn't?" He laughed swing the necklace around as he gave a little bounce. "Oh, I bet that codfish of a King loved that. Would have loved to seen the look on that prat's face when you said no."

Aurora tried for the ring again, but Hook swung it back.

"I need that ring back I am not ready to let go!" She screamed attacking him getting the necklace back. She was putting it over her head when he pushed her back against the wall. Bringing his hook to her throat.

"Careful Love, I don't want to hurt you."

Aurora glared at him all thoughts of telling Hook his son is alive flew out the window. _He was never a good father and Jefferson wouldn't want him back in his life. I don't need to give him another reason to want to get to Storybrooke._ "I am not scared to die. Maybe I will see him again in the afterlife."

"If there is an afterlife, do you really think the Hatter's sins would allow you to be together?"

"I am not innocent but maybe you are correct. I should add a few more sins to my resume, and I can start by killing you!" She pushed him back a step grabbing the closest thing she could which was a golden candlestick. She moved to hit him but he stopped her backhanding her with his hook. She fell back her head hitting off the wooden dresser and she collapsed to the floor.

He lifted her up to the bed and his fingers played with his wife's ring which laid right above her heart. "I am extremely sorry about this Princess but I need a way over to Storybrooke to kill that crocodile once and for all and it appears your side is not going to be the winning side after all. But yes, I think what I will require from you will help me get back in Cora's good graces."

Aurora came to feeling the magic on the hook, "What did Cora do?" she muttered trying to push him away.

"Oh, this little gift wasn't from Cora," He grabbed her hand with the magical ring keeping it far from his enchanted hook. "It is from Regina. And judging by your two's past I am sure she would send her regards if she knew I was going to use it on you."

"No." Aurora tried to force her foggy feeling out of her head as she struggled against him, but he slipped his hook into her chest and she felt a sharp pain and as he pulled out her heart.

He let go of her, stepping back, switching her heart into his hand inspecting it, causing him to laugh. "Oh, will you look at that." He showed Aurora the small dark spot on her heart. "Maybe you are correct love, maybe you are not as innocent as I thought." He watched the look on her face and he dropped his smile. "Oh, you knew it was there." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I knew there was a chance. I like Jefferson, who had to fend for himself, have done things I am not proud of to stay alive."

"And I am sure my son and that croc's so called trainings haven't helped this spot grow smaller." He took another step back towards the door before ordering her to lay back on the bed.

Aurora took a deep breath and tried to fight the order but before she knew it she was sitting on the bed and then laying down before she realized it.

Hook whispered "Sleep." and the darkness came crashing down around her.

* * *

Henry had made it back to the Pawn Shop as Victor and Ruby pulled up. They all entered the shop together.

"No, oh, no David!" Ruby yelled falling to the floor beside the bed where he was sleeping.

"Damnit! What the hell were you thinking?" Victor yelled at both Rumple and Regina.

"We need to know if Cora and Hook are actually going to make their way over, I am sure in your travels Jefferson explained what his father and my mother are capable of." Regina hissed at him clearly upset Victor would dare question her.

"And if he can't wake up?" Ruby cried.

"Don't look at me! He wanted to do this. None of this." She looks at Henry, "Is my fault."

"Everything is your fault, Regina!" Victor screamed, "And his!" He pointed at Rumple who just looked slightly amused at Victor's sudden burst of courage to call them out.

"You are not your calm cool and collected self, Doctor. George isn't a threat to you." He leaned on his cane as he looked at Ruby, "But I take it you are more worried about a certain two someone else's?"

Victor stood in front of Ruby, "I am worried about this town, there are at least four people missing, and if George finds out James was this stupid, God only knows what he will do."

Rumple was curious about the four-missing people comment. He had known Will Scarlet was missing thanks to Jefferson visit this morning, but three others were missing now too. He stood up straighter, he would have to worry about this new problem once the current one was dealt with.

"Well then Victor, I suggest you make sure he doesn't find out because I honestly don't know if our sleeping prince is ever going to wake back up."

"I can understand why she would want to do this." Victor pointed to Regina. " But why would you do this?" Victor questioned him.

"Because Regina is correct. Just the thought of Cora and Hook coming here is way more terrifying for everyone here than anything King George could do with or without the Sheriff awake."

 **Author's Note: The song Jefferson sang in this chapter is "Just Out Of Reach" By The Zombies**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Victor was still upset that James had gotten himself stuck in a dream curse, while George was plotting and possibly already killed five people. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, so when his shift was up at the hospital he locked his office door, got out his bottle of scotch and started going through the files on the missing people again.

He logged in computer system starting there again just going over what he and Ruby already found. Miss Wilhelmina had a blood condition which required her to get transfusions and she used to visit Dr. Hopper. Mr. Rayne had been hospitalized a few times with extreme bloody noses which as far as Victor could tell were brought about due to stress and Gail McCafferty was on iron supplements because she just never could seem to eat enough red meat. Then there was Will Scarlet, there was no information on him in the hospital system but he knew Will was just as big if not a bigger con artist thief than Jefferson used to be.

Victor leaned back in the chair bringing his hands up to wipe his face. He poured a second glass of scotch as he decided his next step should be to look up the names in newspaper archives. Over the next two hours, he found Mr. Rayne was involved in some freak accidents over the years and Miss Wilhelmina was a teacher who had a few articles about her, but never a picture. The only article on Gail McCafferty was an editorial complaining about how she never picked up the phone at her work, or answered her voice mail, demanding she should be fired for the pain she caused people.

Next, he checked his email again. Ruby had put up flyers for each of the missing people on the board that had been created downtown to help loved ones locate missing family and friends. It had only been a few hours but nothing had come of those yet, so he clicked off his email thinking about those flyers.

"Miss Wilhelmina doesn't have a picture. Seriously how can one live in this world and not have a picture anywhere." He shook his head looking at her file once more when it clicked. "Doctor Hopper. She was one of his clients. I can get him to describe her and I can draw her." He reached for the phone and left a message at Dr. Hopper's office.

* * *

"Aurora!" She heard a male voice calling her but she just wanted to sleep in the darkness. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept without having horrible nightmares. But the voice wouldn't stop calling her name and she felt some light slaps to her face, so she opened her eyes.

"Percival?" She questioned what she was seeing.

"Oh thank God. Aurora are you alright?"

"Of course," she tried to sit up and her head started to spin.

Emma moved to help Percival get her in a sitting position.

"What happened?" She moaned.

"Tons," Emma replied. "But why are you still in your wedding dress and what happened to your head?"

Aurora felt sick realizing she was still in the dress she was supposed to wear to marry Phillip. She reached up feeling the cut and dried blood. "Hook…"

"Hook is here?" Percival stood his hand going to his sword.

"He is long gone," Aurora noted still trying to adjust her eyes to the light. "He was here last night looking for the compass."

"He didn't find it," Emma reassured her, pulling it out of her coat pocket.

"My ring." Aurora cried her hands going for her necklace and finding it. "He didn't take it?" She looked at Emma. "He wanted the ring that Jefferson gave me because it was the same one he gave his wife. He hit me and I fell back and hit the dresser but he didn't take the ring." _He took my HEART,_ her voice echoed in her head as her hand clutching the ring moving it up slightly over her heart. As much as she wanted to tell them she couldn't find a way to express what Hook had done to her.

Percival moved closer inspecting the cut. "I will get Miss Mary to clean this up properly before we leave."

"Leave?" Aurora rubbed her chest a moment.

"Yes, my mother didn't see my son last night in her dreams but she saw my father."

"Your father?"

"Yes, it appears he had Rumple and Regina place him under a sleeping curse to give us a message. We can use the squid ink in Rumple's old cell to make the compass work without the ashes."

"And you want me to go with you?" Aurora wanted nothing else but the logically part of her brain realized without her heart she was would be nothing but a threat.

"Of course, even Percival agrees you are our best chance at getting home."

Aurora forced a smile as Emma and Percival cleared out of the room to allow Miss Mary and Aurora's other lady's in waiting to attend to her. As she got ready that voice in her head told her to keep the ring on her finger. Was that voice her so called spirit animal or was it Hook's since he had her heart? She didn't know anymore, and not being able to trust that inner voice was an even scarier thought than marrying Phillip.

Lost in her current set of new worries she opened the door and ran right into Phillip.

"Aurora, I was just about to knock."

"Phillip I do not have time to talk about last night. Surely you know what Emma and Snow wish me to do."

"Yes, I am planning on accompanying you all as well."

"You are?" She stood up straighter. "We do not need your help you can stay here and start helping our people."

"Don't you mean your people. You did not marry me last night."

Aurora bit her lip not sure what to say.

"I understand your actions last night, even if I disagree with them. But it is like my father told me as a child. Sometimes as a royal who we wish we were is not who we need to be. I hope you realize your place is here, and nowhere else."

"Phillip I am sorry about last night, but I have not returned your ring." She raised up her hand and showed him it was still on her finger. "I just know I can't marry you right now, and that just has to be enough for you at this moment. We both have more important things to worry about."

"What is more important than fixing our kingdoms?"

"Stopping Cora and Hook. If we can't do that we won't have a Kingdoms to fix."

* * *

"Rumple!" Jefferson screamed entering the empty shop. "Rumplestiltskin!"

"Jefferson, what are you shouting about?" Rumple exited the back room followed closely by Regina.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Rumple asked.

"Henry told me last night Cora and Hook are trying to cross over. Is he serious?" Regina turned to go back into the back room. "Regina?" He grabbed her.

"Let go of my arm."

"Tell me the truth, you both own me that. What is happening?"

"I am telling you to let go of my arm before I use magic. The only reason I haven't already made you is Henry wants me to stop."

Jefferson dropped her arm, "My God it is true. Your mother and my father are working together to come here."

Regina took another step back giving him space not sure how he was going to handle the news. "Yes. It is true. And if you want to help, he can fill you in." She once again turned to go back into the back room.

"Look around Regina I hate everything about this prison for twenty-eight years, but there is no way I am letting your mother or my father ruin it more."

"This prison? You mean the mansion I gave you?" she hissed turning back to face him.

"A prison is a prison no matter how beautiful."

"Children please, we have important things to discuss," Rumple commented trying to bring them up.

"Yes," Jefferson agreed. "Important things to discuss so no more games. The curse is broken. I hate this prison and I only hate you slightly less." He pointed at Regina. "But I have Grace back and this place won't be my prison anymore. It will be my home and we will fill it with love and laughter while your home will become your prison. It will be filled with nothing but loneliness and regret."

Regina stood straighter. "I regret nothing."

"Keep it up, Regina, you may stop Cora and Hook from coming through, but Emma is the Savoir she will find a way back and she won't only take her son she will finish off that apple tree of yours."

"Henry is my son."

Jefferson ignored her comment, "The nightmares have already started haven't they?"

"I don't have regrets so I don't have nightmares."

"I know that look, so tell me is it Emma or Henry or the whole bloody town which comes for you?"

Regina didn't answer, Jefferson had been grasping at straws trying to hurt her, there is no way he knew how close he was to her actually nightmares. She turned without another word and entered the back room.

"Don't worry the nightmares will only get worse and there is nothing that will change that." He called after starting to take a step to follow.

Rumple raised his cane and stopped him. "Enough of that now dearie."

"You." Jefferson grabbed the cane tossing it aside, beyond caring if he pissed off the Dark One. "How could you not tell me what was happening?"

"I was trying to protect you."

"Protect me? How does me, being clueless to my father, and the fucking Queen of Hearts coming to town protect me?"

"Jefferson I understand you are upset, but I thought we could stop them and you never needed to know. I didn't want to see you like this…" He waved his hand at Jefferson who was pacing the shop.

"I can't believe you are even helping James at all."

"I really need to tell you about what happened after you left my service but that is for another time. For now, rest assured that is not the Prince James you knew, and I need your help. Will you give it or not?"

Jefferson gave him a look like he didn't believe him and was going to question him on who he was if he wasn't Prince James, but he stopped pacing making himself breathe. Seeing Rumple's look he knew he was telling him the truth. He nodded, with a little huff he asked. "What do you need me to do?"

"Remember what you overheard in the diner the other day?"

Jefferson stood up straighter. "I need a wand."

Rumple waved his hand and a wand appeared in a cloud of purple smoke. He handed it to Jefferson.

"How many?"

"I want all of them." He moved closer to Jefferson placing his hand on his shoulder, "You get the diamonds and we will stop them from coming through. We will protect Storybrooke. Cora and Hook will never get close to you again, I promise."

* * *

"Is the potion ready yet?" Henry asked sitting up on the makeshift cot.

"All most." Regina didn't turn to face him as she worked at the table.

"So Mr. Gold had everything in his shop?"

"Well it has brewed a while and there is one more thing an old friend of ours has to steal, then it will be finished."

"It's the Mad Hatter isn't it?"

"What?"

"The old friend, who going to get the last item. It's Jefferson. I thought I heard him yelling at you. Did you tell him that Aurora is alive and he is going to help us?"

"He is helping us but he knows nothing of Aurora. How do you know about their connection?"

"The Storybook."

"That cursed storybook, if I ever find out where Snow got it…"

"You don't know?"

"Do you?"

"Jefferson said he created in the psych ward with Doctor Whale during the curse."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Of course they did. Those two do nothing but cause me problems." She bit her lip trying not to scream at her frustration of Emma staying in town being all her fault, because of how she treated Jefferson.

"Why haven't you told Jefferson about Aurora yet? I know Mr. Gold wants too."

"He can't know."

"Why are you lying to him? You said you would stop lying!"

Regina took a deep breath. "Jefferson must not know about Aurora because as you know from your storybook she has a Kingdom to rule, a Prince to marry, and she is not coming to Storybrooke. I think it best not to hurt him any more than I already have. I am trying to be good Henry, not to hurt others anymore like you wanted. Him knowing she is alive and out of reach, it will drive him even more insane than he already is."

"But he thinks he got her killed. Knowing she is alive would be a relief."

"Henry you are young trust me, Rumple and I both agree on this. It is for the best, it would just open up too many old wounds." She turned him back towards the makeshift bed he had been sleeping on. "Now please just lay back down and get some more rest. You still look like you haven't slept in days."

"I should go to school."

"Not until I know for sure that my mother is not going to pop out of a portal somewhere." She bent down to look him in the eye. "Please Henry if not for me, for Emma's sake, you know she would want you well rested and healthy when she comes back."

"Are you and Mr. Gold going to let her and my grandmother come back?"

"We don't want to stop them, we only want to stop Cora and Hook." She stood up. "Now please go back and rest."

* * *

"Aurora, stay close," Percival whispered right before Robin stopped dead on the path in front of them. Percival drew his sword as Robin drew his bow.

"What is it more werewolves?" Emma asked pulling out her gun as Snow aimed her bow towards a noise in the bush.

"It doesn't sound like animals." Mulan drew her sword stepping up beside Phillip.

A person stumbled out of the bush.

"It is a person they are hurt." Emma started forward.

"No!" Aurora and Snow screamed stopping Emma in her tracks.

"It's a zombie…" Snow shot an arrow hitting the zombie in the head dropping it to the ground.

"Zombies? Are you for real?" Emma hissed as more bodies started to stumble out of the woods around them.

"Cora… she must have killed a whole village just to bring back to destroy us." Aurora explained.

"Well, she isn't going to destroy us, run!" Snow screamed and they started down the path trying to get out of the heavy woods to an easier place to fight them.

Aurora tried to stay with Percival like he had ordered him but that voice in her head told her to go with Emma. The two of them quickly became split from the main group.

"Did we lose them?" Emma asked looking around, not seeing anyone but Aurora. "Did we lose everyone?"

Two of Cora's Zombies came out of woods grabbing at Aurora. Emma shot them both in the head dropping them.

"Well done Swan." Hook declared behind them.

"Hook!" Emma spun to face him.

"I am going to have to get me one of those once I get to Storybrooke." He commented pointing his sword at her gun. "Do you think it will kill the Dark One as easy as Cora's undead army?"

"A gun isn't going to kill the Dark One." Aurora spat.

"You are not getting to Storybrooke, to even test the theory." Emma declared and without looking back she told Aurora. "Run."

Aurora didn't move.

"Yes, Aurora be a dear and run." Hooked laughed as Aurora couldn't disobey his order and took off into the woods.

"Are you going to run too?" Hook asked her.

"You wish." Emma hissed.

"Chasing after you is tiresome, but if you enjoy it half as much as me it is worth it." He flashed a cocky smile as he took a step towards her.

* * *

Aurora ran until that voice in her head told her to stop. She wasn't sure how long it had been since she left Emma. The voice told her to go right and she ran right into Hook.

"No!" she yelled trying to push back.

"Now love, no need to struggle." Aurora felt the need to listen to his advice but fought it.

"I am not helping you anymore."

Hook wasn't ready for her to fight back. He tried to hold onto her but she fell back and tumbling down the hill, hitting a tree and coming to a dead stop.

 _Oh, bloody hell no, I didn't kill her, did I?_ He thought, sliding down the edge of the path towards her.

 _Aurora came too in the burning red room._ _"No... no, not again," she muttered getting up to her knees._

 _"Aurora? Princess Aurora is that you?" Henry rushed over to her._

 _"Henry?" She looked up at him._

 _"You are Princess Aurora, I knew it!"_

 _"I can't be here, Hook…"_

 _"Are they coming to Storybrooke?"_

 _"They are trying, but we won't let that happened."_

 _"You have to get my mother and grandmother home before Regina and the Dark One block the way through."_

 _"What?"_

 _"They are using Jefferson to get the diamonds from the mine they will…"_

 _"Wait, Jefferson is helping Reinga and Rumple to stop us from coming through?"_

 _"You know he is alive?"_

 _"Emma… your mother told me."_

 _"Jefferson doesn't know you are alive. I know Rumple wants to tell him but Regina she thinks he won't be able to handle it because you may not make it to Storybrooke. But now that I know for sure who you are, I can tell him."_

 _"They know I am alive and didn't tell him?" Aurora couldn't believe it, she felt sick._

 _"Regina says it would mess with his mind even more but I think he would be more willing to help."_

 _"No, Henry you can't."_

 _"But you just said you are planning on coming through so I will tell him…"_

 _"No!" Aurora shouted over the roar of the flames. "You can't tell him."_

 _"What, why not?"_

 _"Because… and I can't believe I am saying this. Regina is right. I don't know if I am going to come through with your mother and grandmother. Someone has to stay and deal with Cora and Hook. I have a Kingdom to worry about. I have no idea what is about to happen and who will win. If I can't make it through that portal." She stopped a moment. "If he really thinks I am dead it is better it stays that way for now. Don't tell him, Henry. I don't want to hurt him. Hurting him was the last thing I ever wanted to do."_

 _"But he would stop them. I don't know how to stop them from destroying the way back."_

 _"There has to be another way to get him to help. You are Emma's son, I am sure you can convince him. Just trust me knowing he is alive but in another unreachable world is even worse than believing him to be dead."_

 _"But Grace…"_

Aurora didn't hear the rest of his plea she smelled something horrible and felt herself being pulled back into consciousness. She jerked her head back away from a bottle that was under her nose. She blinked against the light a few times expecting to see Hook she gasped and pulled back, even further. "Cora!"

* * *

For the second time in about a week, Victor found himself pacing outside Doctor Hooper's Office. This time he was waiting to ask him about the missing Miss Wilhelmina, but Van Helsing was having a session. His mind drifted back to this first meeting with the famous Vampire hunter. He had telegraphed Van Helsing telling him of what he knew of Dracula's current whereabouts and the two had agreed to meet in England after Victor had taken care of his dear Elizabeth.

" _Doctor Van Helsing I presume." He asked joining two men at the café table._

 _The older of the two men stood to shake his hand. "Doctor Frankenstein. An honor to meet you after all this time."_

" _The honor is all mine." Victor joined them at the table. "I am sorry I was not able to join you here sooner, but I had some personal business I needed to attend to before traveling abroad."_

" _Is that business also Supernatural in nature?" The other man asked._

 _Victor raised his eyebrows at the question and Van Helsing laughed. "No worries Victor, this is my good friend Doctor Seward. I assure you he knows all about what brings you here. He was the person who called me to look in on young Lucy Westenra." He handed Victor a file folder. "I am sure you will agree it is a vampire, and based on your information and her connection to Jonathan Harker and Mina Murray it must be Dracula. With your help, I am sure we can stop this demon before Lucy or God forbid anyone else gets hurt or killed."_

Victor stopped pacing. But they hadn't stopped Dracula in time he had killed both Lucy and Mina before the horrible mess in England was over. He shook the memories away and decided he had waited long enough he entered Dr. Hopper's Office.

"Victor?" Van Helsing asked standing up out of his chair.

"Victor?" Archie questioned only knowing him as Doctor James Whale.

"Sorry to interrupt your session, but I am here on official police work."

"Official police work, well I will leave you two…" Archie started.

"No, I am here to see you."

"Me?" Archie sat back down. "How can I be of assistance?"

"One of your patients has disappeared. She is one of four that are known to be missing since the curse broke."

"Four?" Van Helsing asked before he realized because he knew the number should only be three.

Victor ignored the question and continued to address Doctor Hopper. "I need you to describe what Miss Wilhelmina looks like because unlike the other three missing people we can't find a single picture of her for a missing poster."

"Of course." Archie stood up. "Here sit at my desk to draw the picture."

Victor drew as Archie explained the young woman. Van Helsing stayed moving around behind Victor as he drew. He asked Doctor Hopper a few more questions and Victor drew what had described.

Victor stopped shading in the hair, realizing he knew who it was; Mina Harker. "You were supposed to have killed her." Victor declared turning to Van Helsing.

"I thought I did. But when I went back to burn the body she was gone. We still had too much to worry about with Dracula and with all that came after that I never told you she had survived."

"Did you finally finish the job once the cursed broke?"

"I am as surprised to see she was in Storybrooke as you are. The curse was broken during the day maybe she was caught outside." Van Helsing suggests.

"Possibly Victor remembered the sunlight coming in the hospital window shortly after the curse was broken and he had been shunned by all the bright colors until he had come back to his senses.

"Kill her? Vampires? Doctor Whale, who exactly are you two?" Archie asked not sure he really wanted to know.

* * *

"I already told Hook they won't trade for me, you are wasting your time."

"I think you are wrong about them not trading for you, but you are correct that would be a waste of my time. I have spent too long waiting to be reunited with my daughter. I plan to speed things along."

"You are never getting to Storybrooke."

"What stakes do you have in their causes, it is not as if you will travel back with them." Cora paused noticing a flicker of pain cross Aurora face. "What a sweet misguided girl. Did you really think you could have a life there with your thief?"

"Your comment when we first met about how he would talk about me. You knew Jefferson is alive?"

"Yes."

"But Hook doesn't know?"

"Hook only knows what I need him to know and you will tell the others what I need them to know."

"You are the misguided one if you think I am going to tell them anything you want."

Cora moved closer. "There is nothing more infuriating than a pawn who believes they are a Queen."

"I am a Queen."

"Yes, that will be the enough of your free will." Cora pulled out her heart. "Hook gave me a gift and you my dear pawn will be lead the others and that compass right where I want them."

"And once you get what you want then what are your plans for me?"

Cora laughed and Aurora did her best not to let how much it had unnerved her show on her face.

"Are you trying to make a deal with me?" She laughed again. "Because I would have thought the Dark One would have taught you better."

"I would never make a deal with you."

"I would have thought he or at least the Hatter would have also taught you to never say never."

"Don't call him that!" Aurora screamed feeling her anger rushing to the surface. "His name is Jefferson."

"What if I could kill that little want to be King, and take you with us to Storybrooke, back to your Jefferson."

Aurora took a deep breath and straighten up. She hated to admit to herself that outcome may not be that bad of a thing. But then the logical part of her brain took back over and she said. "I don't wish Phillip dead. And If you would actually take me with you, it would only for me to cause more pain and death. I would be nothing but a pawn against Rumple or Jefferson, or anyone who stood in your way."

Cora smiled. "Clever girl. But one of your reasons isn't really truthful is."

Aurora started to move back but Hook entered the doorway blocking her way. She moved back closer to Cora as she continued talking.

"Your magic thanks to that ring Rumple left you could come in handy and God knows I could use an extra hand with things."

Hook shifted uncomfortably giving a huff at her hand comment.

"Now too much time has passed. We need you to get back to your merry little group and lead them right to us, and we all can be in Storybrooke before nightfall. "

* * *

Victor took the information to the dinner and showed Ruby the drawing. He carefully explained from his travels with Jefferson that he knew the young lady as Mina Harker.

"Wait for a second, Mina Harker, like from the Dracula story?"

"Yes…" Victor shifted in his seat, not sure if he wanted Ruby, a werewolf to know of his past dealings with vampires.

"How did you know her?" She gasped. "Did you know Dracula?"

"I may have been helpful in stopping him."

"Oh, my god Victor!" she reached over grabbing his hand and whispered. "Are you Doctor VanHelsing?"

"No," Victor laughed. "that would-be Tod Browning the town medical examiner."

"Seriously?" Ruby jerked back surprised but before she could ask anything else her grandma walked over seeing the pictures of the other missing people, pointing out Gail McCafferty's picture. "Why do you have Gail's picture?"

"She is missing," Victor stated. "Do you know her?"

"Yes, I remember her from the pack in the Enchanted Forest. Most of them are not currently here in Storybrooke."

"Oh my God," Victor exclaimed it all suddenly clicking in his head. "They are all supernatural creatures."

"What? How do you know?" Ruby asked confused at his sudden conclusion.

"I should have put it together before I did the drawing. Think about Miss Wilhelmina had to get blood transfusions and there are no pictures of her even in the school yearbooks. She was a vampire."

"Was?"

"Well it has been a week and no sign of her George must have killed her first."

"How would he even have known she was a vampire?"

"No clue, maybe he knew her before the curse, or maybe she was just caught outside when the curse broke and we turned back to what we once were."

"You sure do find the nicest ways to say turned back into a monster."

"I thought I made it quite clear I don't believe every supernatural creature is a monster."

"Yes, you have."

Victor saw her smile and he couldn't help but smile too, but it was cut short at Granny's huff and gave an eye roll as she walked away. For a second Victor worried she was going for her crossbow but she had just moved to take another order.

"Alright let's say we know Miss Wilhelmina was a vampire and Gail is a werewolf, what do you think Mr. Rayne is or was if you going to be so negative to believe they are all dead."

"I believe he was a witch."

Ruby laughed and Victor felt his smile widen, he loved hearing her laugh.

"A witch really? Victor, what makes you think that?"

"Well, I know magic wasn't really here in this world until Rumple brought it back after the curse broke. But Regina brought some items with her, so she had magic. And it is a simple scientific fact that energy has to go somewhere, so if you had magic when you were brought to this realm it was repressed and most likely escape out in bursts. According to Sydney Glass's newspaper articles over the years of the curse, Mr. Rayne was involved in a few freaky accidents. All of which I know from traveling with Jefferson could be a magical outburst. I mean look at this article. " Victor hands it to her. "The one time his costume business caught fire no explanation. It sounds just like what Aurora would do." He chuckled at the thought.

"Who is Aurora?"

Victor cut his laugh short taking a deep breath realizing what he had said. "She was a friend, Jefferson's girlfriend, and a witch. Early on she would light things on fire before she could control her powers."

"Is she Grace's mother?"

Victor felt another punch in the gut. "No… she never… she… " he coughed "died before Jefferson and she could…"

"Oh," Ruby whisper. "I am sorry Victor, I didn't mean to pry."

"No, I am sorry. It's been thirty-eight years, you would think it wouldn't hurt so much by now."

"My boyfriend died long ago and it still hurts, so I understand."

"That pain you feel is just another example of why you are human and not a monster."

"I feel human most of the time, but I know I have a monster inside of me. I live with it every day. If you are correct and all of our missing people were supernatural creatures what is your friend Will Scarlet?"

"Well, I wouldn't really call him a friend. He was Jefferson's friend. A portal jumper like him. But unlike Jefferson who can use a few simple spells here and there, Will didn't have any magical abilities."

"None?"

"At least none that I knew of."

"Well, that blows your theory."

"Not if his disappearance isn't linked to the other three. I know Jefferson was worried about something from Will's past catching up with him. I think we should treat his disappearance as a separate case."

Ruby laughed again and this time Victor felt himself blush.

"A separate case? You are really getting into this police work, I hope I am not making you waste any downtime you have from the hospital."

"Trust me this is something completely different than what I have been doing for the last twenty-eight years."

They both stared into their drinks a moment. A memory from his past rushed at him. It had been 3 months since Regina had caught him alone in his lab demanding he finish his project for her.

" _Regina?" Victor asked disappointed to see she had kept her word and returned for the magic binding handcuffs he had been forced to create for her._

" _Did you think I wasn't coming back?"_

" _One could hope." Victor moved over to the cabinet and handed her the bracelet._

" _Does it work correctly now?"'_

" _Yes, would you care to test it?"_

" _My, my Doctor Frankenstein, are you trying to upset me?" She moved closer to him invading his personal space. "I would have thought you would have learned your lesson last time I was here."_

 _She reached up to touch him but Victor side stepped her getting back to the business at hand. "I actually want to request the favor you agreed to give me when we first made this deal over a year ago."_

" _I am not agreeing to not using these on Aurora."_

 _Victor flinched at her statement, for he knew in his heart that was what Regina had requested them for in the first place, and he had stalled her for as long as he could. But now that Aurora and Jefferson were on the run Regina wanted to destroy her even more. "I wasn't going to request that."_

" _Really?" Regina's cold laughed filled his lab and her next words sliced into his heart. "I would have thought you would be more concerned about the little-lost princess since Jefferson is supposed to be your best friend."_

 _Victor forced himself to not show any emotion as she started to circle around him. "But I see now, Jefferson thinks you are his best," She paused a moment. "no his only true friend, but you clearly do not think the same of him."_

" _That isn't true and you know it, Regina." Victor begins to worry about his own safety again remembering her painful spell she had used on him the last time she was there in his lab._

" _What? Is this payment for what happened to Elizabeth last time he was here?"_

" _You know about that?" Victor couldn't help but let his emotion show through at his surprise._

 _Regina laughed again. "I know about everything."_

 _And in that moment Victor believed her statement to be true._

" _So, what dear Doctor is your request if it isn't to save your best friend's love?"_

" _I need you to do a preservation spell on my brother until I can figure out how to make him whole again."_

" _You mean those magical hearts Aurora gave you before she and Jefferson left you for dead with Dracula haven't done the trick?"_

" _NO, I am still unable to make him, himself again." Victor watched her studying him a moment. "This is in your best interest Regina, if I can succeed then your love, Daniel can come back to you and you can let Aurora and Jefferson be."_

" _Let them be?"_

" _If I can bring you back Daniel you would have no need for Jefferson." Victor hoped against hope she would help him and let her obsession with Aurora go._

" _I will cast your spell as per our deal, but Jefferson will pay for what he has done to me. And you better hope you can bring Daniel back to me or you will pay as well."_

Victor shook his head to clear the horrible thought of his past away _. I couldn't save Elizabeth or Daniel, and God only knows if I can ever get back to try to save my brother, but I believe I can save Ruby from her curse._ He looked up smiling at her. "Don't worry about wasting my time if I can do some good I don't think it will be a waste of any of my time at all."

"Well you are the head doctor, I don't want to take too much of your time with this mess."

"It does one well to have hobbies outside of one's work. In fact, I have another interest I would like bring up with you. Do you think you could meet me at my house tonight after work."

"Your house."

Victor blushed not really thinking this thought out. "Y…yes," he stammered, "I created a personal lab and have something there to show you."

"A personal lab?" Ruby smirked raising an eyebrow at him. "I can't miss that."

* * *

Aurora stumbled down the hill, "Percival!" she called out sliding down the last five feet.

"Aurora!" a mix of voices called out rushing over to her.

"What happened?" Emma asked.

Aurora opened her mouth to tell her the truth but only Cora's words came out. "I got a bit of magic and managed to escape. I did a tracking spell but my magic gave out before I saw you. I was just blindly running hoping I was still going to the correct way."

Percival cleaned the cut on her face and Snow handed him a bandage to wrap her arm.

"Thank you." Aurora had a moment of self-control but it was gone before she could say anything else.

"Cora doesn't have the compass." Phillip reminded everyone. "But we know she is going to be going after the squid ink…"

"No," Aurora jumped to her feet pulling Percival up with her as he was wrapping her arm. "it isn't even a thought to her. I heard her and Hook talking. They are going to Lake Nostos. to use its water to restore the ashes and use it and her magic to get to Storybrooke. She believes she can succeed without the compass."

"Do you think that is possible?" Emma asked.

"The Dark One said she was his best student. So yes, I think she can."

"I was at Lake Nostos before the curse hit. The waters were all dried up. She won't be able to use it. We should still go for the squid ink and then worry about getting the ashes back." Snow argued.

Aurora felt like she was locked up tight in her own body as Cora's words rushed out of her mouth. "Cora is powerful, she will find a way to bring the water above ground, most likely with the flick of her wrist." She felt her body twist back to Emma. "If you have any hope of getting back to Storybrooke we have to get to the Lake before she does."


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Jefferson exited the damaged mine shaft and was surprised to see both Rumple and Regina. "If you were coming this far you could have done it yourself." He muttered handing Rumple the wand. "I take it you didn't want to get dirty." He added glaring at Regina.

"The potion finished sooner than we thought and we don't want to wait any longer than we have too." He took the wand waving it over the potion bottle Regina held. It glowed for a moment before going back to normal. "Come along to the well."

"Oh, Hell no." Jefferson shook his head in disagreement. "I am done. You two go stop Cora and my father, but I want no part in stopping Emma and Snow."

"It is a little late for that." Regina paused a moment to mocked him before she stepped around him to continue down the path.

Rumple stood there looking at him. "You won't come?"

"If Cora and Hook make it to Storybrooke and you two can't stop them, no one else in this town has a prayer. I am going to stay hidden away as long as I can before either of them figures out who I or Grace really are."

"If we fail, I hope you play up the fact that Hook is your father and Grace's grandfather. It may save your lives. Good Luck Jefferson" And with that comment, Rumple walked around Jefferson.

Jefferson watched them walk away into the woods. He knew Rumple had actually tried to comfort him with his advice, but the fact that Rumple had given it proved he wasn't sure they were going to stop Cora or Hook, and that thought was just too terrifying for any advice to be comforting. Jefferson headed for home even more worried than he had been before.

* * *

Percival hadn't left Aurora's side after she had rejoined the group. "Aurora, are you sure you are alright?" He whispered to her.

Against her wishes, she felt Cora's lie and harsh words slip off of her tongue. "I am fine, you really needed to work on remembering your place."

"I am sorry my lady." He corrected himself knowing in his heart something wasn't right.

After a few moments, Aurora felt Cora's control lessen. "I am sorry for my snappiest tone. Last night, everything… I am just overwhelmed. Every part of me wants to run away to Jefferson and I honestly don't know if it is to stay there with him or bring him back here to rule beside me." She looked at him. "You must think me a huge disappointment."

"I could never think that." He smiled at her. "A great man once told me just because you can't understand something, it doesn't mean it's wrong. You love Jefferson. You thought you lost him and now you know he's alive. I can't judge you for feeling overwhelmed when it is justly deserved."

"Who was that great man? King Arthur?"

"No." Percival laughed. "Arthur is more like Phillip. I am talking about Merlin."

"You know the famous wizard, Merlin?"

"Oh, course," He laughed. "I lived in Camelot."

"Of course," Aurora blushed. "It's just the stories I heard said he disappeared and some of the things just seem so made up, I didn't think he really was real. You know he is kind of like a magic person's fairy tale."

But before Percival could reply Snow dismounted and very loudly clearly pointed out. "See the lake is as dry as I remember."

"I was hoping the curse being broken would have fixed it," Mulan stated also dismounting.

"The water is here, we just can't see it. Cora will find it." Aurora declared.

"Yes, I will," Cora announced from behind them. Hook was standing at her side. "But first I will take that compass."

"You may be a powerful witch but there is a lot more of us than you, and two of us who can do magic." Emma declared grabbing Aurora's hand with the magical ring.

"Emma don't!" Aurora tried to pull away but Emma held her tight letting her magic flow into her.

Cora laughed. "I was so hoping you would make that mistake."

"Emma you shouldn't have done that." Aurora pulled her hand back taking the compass with her.

"Aurora what are you doing?" Emma screamed as she watched Aurora throw the compass to Cora.

"Helping me." She smiled looking the compass over. "Thank you, Aurora. We couldn't have done it without you."

"Why would you do this?" Emma asked.

"How could you!" Snow hissed.

"Don't blame her she was only doing what she was told." Cora holds up her heart.

"No!" Percival yelled pulling out his sword. "You witch you took her heart!"

"Actually I did. It was a gift and you all have been too worried to notice she isn't her normal self." Hook smirked.

Cora squeezes Aurora's heart and she gasps clutching her chest. Percival holds her up to stop her from falling to her knees in pain.

"We would love to stay, but Storybook awaits us." Cora smiled.

"So Aurora be a dear and deal with them for us." Hook sat down on an old dried piece of wood with a gleeful expression on his face.

Aurora pushed Percival back as she turned sending Snow and Mulan half away across the dried lake. Percival stepped up to stop her as Emma screamed and charged right at Cora and Hook.

Cora disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke and Hook's grin went from gleeful to oh shit as he fell over the back of the log pulling out his sword just in time to block Emma's blow.

* * *

Ruby showed up at Victor's house earlier than she had said she would. When no one answered the front door she went around to his garage. She saw him working on something at the far table. He had headphones in and he hadn't heard her enter. She watched him a moment as he hummed to whatever music he was listening to, and wrote down something in his notebook.

She looked at the glass beakers and papers he had around. She saw notes dealing with the living dead, vampires, and werewolves.

Victor started to sing along with the music. He turned and stopped as soon as he saw her. "Miss Lucas." He fumbled getting the headphones off. He looked at the clock. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I am early, sorry." She put his papers back down. "I was just looking at some of your notes."

"I didn't mean to leave those out for you… I mean I was going to clean this all up before you came in."

"This lab is pretty impressive for only a week since the curse broke."

"I am not one for wasting time."

"What are you not wasting time on exactly? Because if I didn't know better I would think you had something to do with the missing people. These notes…"

"No, no.. oh God no. I just was getting things from my past together. Jolting down what I remembered here and there. Regina actually brought some of my things over in the curse. She left them at Jefferson's to help drive him crazy while he was stuck inside that manor for twenty-eight years."

"Why did you want me to come here, Victor?"

"I was hoping to offer my services to you."

She looked at him a moment confused. "I am already using your services on the case."

"No not about the case. I know you don't like being different."

"You mean being a werewolf."

"Yes, I wanted to offer to help you see if Science could undo what Magic hasn't been able to do, and cure you."

"You want to cure me?"

"I want to try," He paused a moment. "That is if you want me too. It has never been done before but in my experience Science has never tried to do it before. And I have a rather high success rate at getting Science to do things it has never done before."

"You have used your Science to undo a lot of magical problems?"

"More than you would ever guess. Why else do you think the Dark One and his Hatter kept me on house call." He forced himself to smile hoping he wasn't scaring her away.

Ruby laughed but then quickly turned serious. "Do you really think you could make me a normal human again?"

"I think it is very possible, but it wouldn't be a quick process. It would involve lots of test and experiments. In all honesty, some of it could be painful even."

Ruby shook her head in understanding as her thoughts raced. _To be able to marry and have children without having to pass on the werewolf curse would be amazing._

"Is this something you would be at least interested in?" He moved some papers around on the table. "If it is I can at least start up the paperwork and ideas."

"To say I am interested is an understatement."

"Well, then I will take my notes and come with a real plan from my ideas."

"You already have ideas?"

Victor blushed again. "To be honest with you I started brainstorming the night George almost killed you."

Ruby smiled. "Never in a million years did I think that is why you invited me up to your house."

Victor felt his cheeks redden even more. "Whatever did you think I was doing inviting you to my lab?"

Now it was Ruby's turn to blush, but before she could answer her cell phone rang. "Oh sorry." She commented looking at the caller ID, "I got to take this, it's one of the dwarfs."

He watched her walk over to the other side of the room trying to keep her conversation private but she grew angry and shouted. "What do you mean all the diamonds are missing?" She waited a moment for an answer and she said, "I will be right here." Hanging up she turned back to Victor. "I have to run Sheriff stuff."

"What diamonds are missing?"

"The diamonds the dwarfs found in the mines."

"Magic?"

"You really aren't from my world, are you?"

"No, I am not."

"They make the fairy dust."

"You think it was the Dark One."

"Or your friend, the Hatter, he is working for him again correct?"

"Yes, it appears to be so."

They stood there awkwardly a moment. "Look about my offer just forget I said anything…"

"Who are you?"

"I told you my name is Victor."

"Yes, but Victor who? I don't recall a Victor from the Dracula story, yet you know Van Helsing."

Victor took a deep breath and told her. "My name is Victor Frankenstein."

"Frankenstein?" She asked and he could see the shock on her face as she took a very slight step backward. "The Frankenstein."

"Remember in the book and movies Frankenstein was the Doctor, not the monster." He messed around with something on this lab table.

"That isn't what I was thinking… I don't know what I am thinking. You are most defiantly not of my world, I just never thought that would have been your last name. It caught me off guard."

"Though in truth the monster also shared my last name." He looked back up at Ruby. "It was my brother. I tried to save him, but as you guessed it didn't turn out correctly." Victor chose to stay silent on the subject of what happened to Elizabeth.

"Victor I am sorry." She whispers looking uncomfortable. It was a look he hadn't seen her give him since the curse broke, and he hated seeing it back on her face now.

"Do you wish to cancel your agreement now that you know my past?"

She gave him a long hard look. "No, I don't think so. I just need to think things over."

"Of course, feel free to take as much time as you need. You know where to find me." He turned back to the table to let her walk out. _Shut up Victor he yelled at himself. It's over, it never started but it's over. You blew it. Father was right I am worthless, I will never amount to anything worthwhile. The only person who saw any good in me was Elizabeth and I got her killed and I couldn't bring her back right, and that got her killed again._

Ruby started to leave but turned back watching Victor nervously messing with his equipment. She walked back over putting her hand on his to stop his nervous tinkering. Startled he turned to face her.

"Victor I am not taking time to think about this because I found out your last name. I am taking the time to think about this because it could be life-changing. It's the unknown and truthfully I am scared."

"Ruby, I don't want you to do anything you don't want to. I just wanted to offer my service to try to help you and your problem, if you so wish."

Ruby smiled and gave a soft laugh. "My problem. The way you talk about my curse, you really don't care that I am a werewolf."

"Being a werewolf doesn't change who you are. You would be the same kind, caring, and loyal person werewolf or not, and all your real friends know that."

She moved in hugging him tightly before he could even realize it. Shocked it took a few seconds and as he started to bring up his arms to hug her back by she pulled away. "Thank you and I will have my answer for you soon. But for now, you should get to the hospital if Emma and Snow come through they may need medical attention, and God forbid Cora and Hook make it through."

He shook his head in agreement. She left without another word and Victor stood there wondering what the hell had just happened.

* * *

Cora watched Emma and Hook fighting for a moment, her smile widening as Aurora was keeping the others busy with the use of the magic Emma had given her. Cora moved to the side using her magic to bring the lake's water gushing to the surface and started to create the portal spell.

Phillip noticed what Cora was doing and calling out to Mulan and Robin the three of them moved to stop her leaving Percival with Aurora.

"Aurora I know you are still in there. You have to fight her."

"Cora thought it fun to let me see how I hurt you all." Aurora chocked out the words.

"You are answering me, you can fight her."

"Hook's order, you know the rules, I can't stop until he orders it." She used her magic chocking him down to his knees. "And Cora's voice keeps echoing in my head." She shook her head at the pain she was causing her oldest friend. "I am sorry, but I have to take care of you all."

Across the way Hook flipped Emma over onto her back.

"NO!" Snow screamed starting to aim her arrow at him but deciding to send it at Cora at the last moment. Cora disappeared but lost the bag containing Aurora's heart.

Hook managed to grab it before it fell in the portal. "I may be a pirate but I bristle at the thought of a woman losing her heart." He smirked turning back to Emma. "Unless it is over me."

"I had no idea you had such a soft side."

"I don't. I just like a fair fight."

Emma attacks and he blocks her. "Good form. Just not good enough." He knocks her down. "Normally I prefer to do other more enjoyable activities with a woman on her back. With my life on the line, you've left me no choice. A bit of advice, when I jab you with my sword you'll feel it. You may want to quit."

"Why would I do that when I am winning?" Emma grabs a rock which was under her and slams it, into the side of his face. She watched as Hook's eyes glazed over and he fell over onto the sand.

Aurora felt a release when Hook was knocked out. She dropped the spell. Falling to her knees. "Percival! Oh God, I am so sorry." She held him as he fought to catch his breath, with a simple healing spell she healed the damage she had been forced to do to him.

Cora had sent Robin back into the dead tree shattering it. Mulan had rushed over to help him. Phillip was trying to stand his ground but against Cora, he wasn't really threatening.

"Go stop her." Percival finally managed to get out.

"How?"

"You survived on your own for years." He rubbed his throat. "I have faith you can find a way."

Aurora watched Cora a moment, _What would Jefferson do?_ She wondered for a moment before giving a quick nod in agreement. She disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. She appeared behind Cora who was too busy mocking Phillip and adding the ashes into the magical water to notice her take the compass from her cloak's pocket. She disappeared reappearing beside Emma who was trying to get the bag with Aurora's heart off of Hook's Hook.

"Here take this!" She thrust the compass into Emma's hand.

"How did you get it back?" Emma asked.

"Hook's knocked out and Cora was distracted finishing the portal's spell. I lived on my own for almost nine years and was engaged to a master thief, you think I didn't learn a thing or two?"

Emma smiled. "How do I use it?"

But Aurora couldn't answer Cora screamed realizing what had happened. She dragged Aurora back through the air to her. Aurora's feet barely touched the ground as Cora's spell chocked her. Hook started to come to holding his head but moving to his knees.

"Hook!" Aurora begged. "Don't let her hurt me. Your son, he is alive! And she knew about it!"

"What are you talking about? You told me you saw him die."

"I thought I did but the Dark One tricked us because he didn't want us together." The words rushing out of her mouth at his question.

"Sounds like the dirty crocodile's doing but how do you know this?"

"Because Emma told me last night. She has seen him. He is alive and in Storybrooke and you have a granddaughter. I found out and called off my wedding."

"A granddaughter, with whom did he have a child with?"

Cora's spell took Aurora's voice before she could explain that she had no idea.

"Why did you do that?" Hook questioned Cora as he marched towards her.

"To save you the pain from having to listen to her lies of course."

"She can't lie to me I have control over her heart, and you know your daughter had my son's hat. It was how I got to Wonderland in the first place. Now let her speak." Hook point his sword at Cora.

"We don't have time for this nonsense," Cora demanded.

"Swan?!" Hook called across to Emma who was now with her mother trying to figure out how the compass would work with the portal. "Is my son alive?"

"Yes! And her daughter." She pointed at Cora, "has mentally tortured him for the last twenty-eight years in Storybrooke."

Hook tossed Aurora's heart to Phillip. "If my son is really alive then this is the closest you will get to winning her heart."

"What are you doing?" Cora dropped Aurora to turn her anger on Hook.

"She may be a witch but at least she told me the truth!" Hook screamed over the roaring of the water. "Were you ever going to tell me my son was alive?"

"I was waiting until we got to Storybrooke because I didn't know if my daughter had killed him or not. I didn't want to give you false hope."

Emma and Phillip rushed to Aurora's side. Phillip gave Emma her heart and Aurora quickly explained how to put it back in her body. As she did Cora screamed and Aurora felt a blast of magic, she felt herself flying through the air, she hit something hard and everything went black.

* * *

Ruby had rushed straight to Mr. Gold shop, but only Henry and a sleeping David were there.

"Where did they go?" She asked.

"Why what happened?" Henry closed his book he had been reading to his grandfather.

"All the magic is missing from the mines."

"No, that means she was lying to me."

"Where would they take it?"

"I don't know, but I know someone who does."

"Who?"

"The Mad Hatter."

* * *

"Papa, there are no mirrors in this house!"

"I got rid of them after the curse when I could finally change things." He pulled out his phone flipping on the camera. "Just use your phone I gave you to see what you look like." He smiled showing her the phone.

"Papa I can't use a phone. I need a mirror."

"Trust me it is safer this way. Regina can't spy on us."

"The Evil Queen is busy with more important things than us."

"I have believed that before and been proven wrong. It is safer this way. No mirrors in the house."

Before Grace could argue any further the doorbell rang followed by several quick knocks and Ruby's voice. "Jefferson I know you are in there! We need your help."

Jefferson opened the door. "Is Victor alright?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes, he's fine." Ruby huffed caught off guard by the question.

"Then good day." He started to close the door.

"You know what is happening. I know you got the diamonds from the mine." Henry shouted out.

Jefferson swung the door open again. "So, what if I did. You think you know how horrible the Queen of Hearts or Captain Hook is because you read about it in a book a help write?" Jefferson stepped out on the porch. "You two have no idea the horrors that would await everyone in this town if they come through that portal instead of your mother and grandmother."

"If they come through instead of Emma and Snow then we will deal with them. It is what we do. We deal with the evil and we overcome." Ruby declared.

"Yes, you all over came Regina and that worked out so well for us all." Jefferson mocked her.

"It's what Aurora would have wanted you to do."

Jefferson turned back to Henry. "Again, you only think that because you read some silly book."

"Grace's storybooks are not silly. I could tell you took the time to write the stories as honest as you could for a child to read, and her Uncle Victor took drawing the pictures just as serious."

Jefferson froze. His words cut to his heart as he remembered how he and Victor had labored over the book. "You let him read your storybooks?" He asked turning back to Grace.

"Yes, papa and he is right they were never silly stories. I could tell the way you read it that they were so much more. Now I know they are memories of a better time."

"Aurora would have wanted you to do the right thing." Henry pressed him.

Henry's comment made Jefferson pause, the gypsy's warning again about doing the right thing when the children asked. _He had already turned them down once, should he risk it again, would he have another chance if he did?_

"I know she would sacrifice everything to stop Hook and Cora to keep not only her Kingdom safe but you and Grace safe as well."

"Please, papa you know it is the right thing to do. You need to help save his mother and help save this town and everyone in it including me and you." She walked over taking his hand in hers. "It would be a perfect addition to my storybooks." She smiled.

Jefferson looked at his daughter, then Henry, and finally to Ruby. "If I go with you and Henry I need to know my daughter is safe."

"I am coming with you," Grace stated.

"No, you are most definitely not." Jefferson declared as he knelt in front of his daughter. "I am going to lead them to the spot where the portal is going to come through I will not have you there on the off-chance Cora or Hook come through."

"But father…"

"No buts if you want your papa to play the hero then you need to get to our old neighbors who watched over you all those years of the curse."

Grace looked like she was going to cry. He hugged her. "I am going to keep you safe and I will come back I…"

"NO!" She yelled pulling back. "Don't make promises you don't know if you can keep. You don't know what is going to happen." She hugged him.

"I don't have to go. Say the word and I will send them away." He whispered in his daughter's ear.

"No, you do have to go." She answered hugging him tighter. "I love you, papa, go be the hero I know you are."

* * *

Jefferson had led Henry and Ruby to the path to the magical well. Ruby had claimed she could smell them and had taken off at full speed down the path with Henry close behind. When Jefferson had arrived at the well Ruby was laying on the ground hopefully just knocked out and not killed for Victor's sake. Henry was yelling at Regina in front of the well. "You said you wanted to change, to be better, this is how. You want me to have faith in you? Then have faith in me."

Regina let go of Henry and start for the well.

"Regina," Rumple called out and Jefferson could hear the undertone of fear but his warning didn't stop Regina.

He watched as she fought to stop the magic her and Rumple had worked so hard to cast.

"No," Jefferson screamed his fear winning out.

"Jefferson?" Regina asked confused by his sudden appearance.

"Henry, you can't stop them. You want me to do the right thing. The right thing is to save the town. Your mother and grandmother would agree with that. Hell, your grandfather chanced being stuck in a sleeping curse forever because he knew what would happen if Cora or Hook were to make it to this world. Life as we know it will be over."

"He is right dearie." Rumple agreed leaning on his cane.

Regina looked at Rumple and then down at Henry. "No Henry is right I have to give Emma and Snow at least a chance. We all know good has a habit of finding a way." She turned back to the well using her magic to stop the spell. She fell back to the ground and Henry rushed over to her.

"I am sorry Henry." Regina started thinking she was too late. But then there was a burst of light and rush of magic filled the clearing around the well.

* * *

Aurora could hear the fighting before she found the will to open her eyes. She saw Robin and Percival fighting Cora across the portal. _The Portal_! she thought, feeling its magic even though it was a good ten feet away from where she had fallen.

"Thank God Aurora you are alright." Phillip was trying to turn her to look at him but just then Mulan screamed.

She felt Phillip's hands leave her as she was trying to focus her eyes on Emma and Snow. Emma had done something to Cora but she couldn't understand what it was. Her eyes wanted to close again she fought hard to open them. She felt a blast of magic and when she opened her eyes Cora and Hook were laying on the ground and Emma and Snow were gone. She fell back on the sand her head still swimming.

By the time, Aurora realized what the magical ring on her finger was doing it was too late to stop it. "Percival!" she screamed trying to move away from the growing portal of water and magic.

"Aurora no!" She heard someone scream but it was too late the magic was being drawn to the ring, she felt herself start to fall in.

 _Oh my God I am going to drown, after all this time the fucking water is going to do me in._ She thought right before she was jarred to a sudden stop when Robin grabbed her hand with the ring.

"Don't let the water touch my ring." She tried to warn him as the portal and water of Lake Nostos swirled around them.

"Don't let what?" He started but the ground below him gave away and Aurora felt themselves drop a few more inches before Mulan had grabbed Robin's leg.

"Phillip Help!" Mulan screamed over the rushing water and magic. "I can't hold them!"

Aurora caught sight of Phillip for just a moment as she felt a drop of water hit her hand and the ring. Then it was all over. There was a blast of magic Robin let go of her as water and magic seemed to be everywhere. And Aurora felt herself falling into its depths.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Aurora had traveled through the portals in Jefferson's hat but none of them had felt like this. The portals in his hat had been a simple walk through feel a rush of magic and step out the other side. This was like a sick twisted runaway carriage ride off a waterfall. Water and magic were rushing all around her and she quickly lost track of which way was up.

 _Take me to Emma. To Storybrooke._ She chanted over and over again in her head not knowing where the portal would take her since she wasn't with Emma, Snow, or the compass. The rushing sound of the water grew louder as she felt the magic fading away. She felt the coldness of the water splash her here and there. Her mind couldn't help but recall her last moments with Jefferson in the water before waking up in Rumple's castle to be told he was dead.

 _But he isn't dead, it was a lie!_ She thought. She felt the magic die away she just managed to scream out "Oh my God get me to Jefferson!" No sooner were the words out of her mouth she hit the cold water face first.

She struggled in the water with her heavy dress. She felt someone grab her and the next thing she knew she was standing in water up to her waist.

"I am sorry I couldn't hold on to you when we fell."

"Robin?" Aurora questioned as Phillip and Mulan broke above the surface of the water.

"Aurora!" Phillip cried pushing Robin to the side. "Thank the Gods you are alright."

"I am hardly alright." She pulled back. "We are all stuck in a well and god only knows which world we are in."

"Isn't it Emma's Storybrooke?" Mulan questioned.

"I have no idea if the compass worked for us. They went through well before we fell in." Aurora explained.

"Well, there is only one way to find out," Robin commented leaning back to look up at the top of the well.

* * *

Jefferson almost felt sorry for Regina seeing the look of disappointment she had for letting Henry down. But the rush of magic blew them all back a few steps and his compassion fled leaving nothing but fear of what was about to come out of the well.

Rumple moved protectively in front of Jefferson as Regina grabbed Henry pulling him back a few steps before they saw a hand grab the top of the well. The hand was followed by a sleeve of a red jacket and with a huff, Emma pulled herself up and over the well.

"Mom!" Henry cried rushing forward giving her a hug as Snow climbed over the top of the well joining them in a huge hug.

Snow pulled back looking at Rumple. "Where is David?"

"He's sleeping in the back of my shop," Rumple stated moving away from Jefferson to stand beside Regina as Snow took off down the path too much in a hurry to get to David to notice Ruby still laying on the ground.

Emma started to move away from the well when a second loud crack echoed out of the well.

"No," Jefferson whispered his hand going up to his throat, backing up a step he tripped over a still knocked out Ruby. He quickly bounced back up to his feet looking for anything he could use as a weapon, even if he knew it would be useless again Cora.

"My mother?" Regina questioned as both she and Rumple raised their hands to protect Henry and Emma who rushed back from the well.

Ruby had started to stir at Jefferson's feet and he quickly helped her up. He thought about pulling her behind him a moment but let her stay to the right of him as he realized she was a werewolf and hiding behind her would be the smarter thing to do.

They watched as a young lady pulled herself up and over the side of the well. Jefferson couldn't believe his eyes. It was Aurora. He forced himself to blink and he shook his head but she didn't disappear. He closed his eyes willing the vision away before he opened them seeing her fixing her wet skirt down around her.

"Rumple is that …." Regina hiss.

Jefferson heard Rumple gasp "No, it can't be she is to…", he trailed off as he stepped around them coming to see the young lady and the man with a bow who had climbed out of the well behind her.

"How?" Jefferson muttered barely louder than a whisper.

He heard Ruby ask "Who are they?"

But he couldn't find the words to answer her. Every cell in his body was screaming to go to Aurora and to touch her, to hold her in his arms again, to kiss her but his feet wouldn't move. He felt his mouth move a few times as he watched another man climb over the well and extended his hand to the woman. "Aurora"

"Aurora," Jefferson whispered to himself still not believing his eyes.

"Aurora?" Ruby questioned him. "But Victor said she was dead."

Jefferson turned grabbing Ruby by the arm and with all seriousness, he asked her. "You see her too?"

Ruby gave him a look he had seen all too well during the curse years. "Of course I do…"

Jefferson let her arm go turning back as Aurora's harsh ton carried across the clearing.

"I am fine Philip."

Jefferson laughed softly recognizing that voice and tone.

"Jefferson, I can explain this."

He looked at Rumple, "My God she is real, isn't she." He looks at Regina who looked like she would have preferred her mother came through instead. "You all can actually see her. I am not hallucinating again. Is Aurora alive? What did the hat take them back in time?"

"No," Rumple started to explain. "please believe me I wanted to tell you."

He looked back to Aurora repeating, "She is really here?"

"I was going to tell you." Rumple's eyes left Aurora and the look he gave Jefferson was filled with pity. "I wanted to tell you both."

But Jefferson didn't care. _It is her, Aurora is alive. All those years of being stuck in the house seeing her ghost who kept insisting she was alive, and she is!_ He thought licking his lips. _Not only alive but here in Storybrooke._ Finding his voice he asked. "Aurora?"

Aurora heard a voice call her name behind her and she turned. Jefferson watched as she looked him over not recognizing him at first _. I have changed too much over the last thirty-eight years. But my God she looks the same as she did the day I thought I lost her._

"J..J...Jefferson?" she gasps moving away from Phillip who was too busy talking to Mulan and Emma to notice. Shaking her head in disbelieves she watched as Jefferson gave a little nod of his head at his name.

"Aurora is that you?" Jefferson didn't realize he said the words out loud until she answered him.

"Yes, it's me." Moving closer to him she whispered. "Cora, Emma and Snow they said you were alive but I didn't really believe it until now."

He saw her mouth moving but he couldn't process what she was saying. _Is she really there?_

She paused in front of him reaching out and touching his chest for just a moment, like she was the one unsure if he was real or not, before pulling back.

"It's been almost forty years." He whispered not even sure if he had said this thought out loud until she answered him.

"In some parts of the Enchanted Forest that is a lifetime. But for you, it must have seemed like a blink of an eye."

"It felt like a lot more than that, trust me."

"You must be almost three hundred by now."

"Three hundred and seven, am not too old for you now am I, princess?"

"Impossibly" she laughed jumped into his arms, burying her head in his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Jefferson heisted a moment, the slight tremble he always seemed to have since Wonderland disappeared. _Her voice sounded just the way I remembered it from my visions the last twenty-eight years. She really is here._ He thought as her arms wrapped around him. She felt solid not like the memory of her touch all those years during the curse, but at the same time something seemed off as he quickly wrapped his arms around her, Millions of questions raced through his mind. _How are you alive? Where have you been? Who's the man with you? Are you alright? You look the same did the sleeping curse claim you?_

But instead of asking any of his questions, he just hugged her back holding her tight as he whispered in her ear. "I have missed you so much. Oh my God Rory is it really you?" Jefferson's voice sounded like he was questioning all of his sanity. "You are really here?" He tightened his grip on her. "And you remember me." He whispered in her ear as he hugged her tight, picking her up off the ground a moment, as he fought back tears.

"Yes!" Aurora whispered back as he lowered back to the ground. "I told you, sleeping curse or not, I could never forget you."

Jefferson went to kiss her but she pulled back, looking his face over. Jefferson's eyes were red as he fought back his tears, and Aurora felt herself fighting back her own tears. "Don't cry. If you start crying I will start and then we will both be a sobbing mess."

He responded with a laugh pulling back his right hand to wipe away a tear which was about to fall down his cheek. He shook his head agreeing with what Aurora stated.

Then noticing her cut on her forehead he moved back close to ask, "Your head? You're hurt."

"It looks worse than it is. You know I can handle more than most royalty."

"Other than the cut you look exactly the same," Jefferson told her staring into her blue eyes.

"And you… you… you grew up!" Aurora laughed.

Jefferson felt her hand tremble slightly as she ran her fingers lightly over his stubble, "You can grow a beard now!" she exclaimed.

Jefferson couldn't help but smile at not just her comment but how her eyes seemed to sparkle like they always had when she smiled at him.

"I slept for thirty-eight years…Maleficent's curse."

"But I don't understand how the sleeping curse…"

"It was horrible." She cut him off.

"But how did your curse get you? How are you here? You drowned. I saw your dead body."

"Me? You Drowned!" Aurora asked shocked. "I HELD your dead body…Rumple and I buried you."

"What? No, I came too and your dead body was laid out on the table. We buried you."

"Rumpelstiskin" They both exclaimed.

"Jefferson, Aurora, I can explain..." Rumple stood lending on his cane.

"Rumple?" Aurora questioned it as she looked him over, but before she could question his appearance and the cane, Jefferson pulled her behind him as he moved to face Rumple.

"Ten years…." Jefferson growled.

"Jefferson, I …" Rumple started before shaking his head lost for words he looked away.

"TEN YEARS!" Jefferson's voice boomed filling the clearing. "All those years before the curse brought us here, and that whole time you let me believe she died. That it was all my fault. In ten years and all the time since the dark curse broke you never once told me. Look at me Rumplestiskin you coward! Look at me and tell me why?"

Rumple couldn't look at him.

"Because he made a deal with me." Regina smiled but her whole body was tense.

Aurora moved around Jefferson to get a better look at the woman who had talked. "Regina?" She questioned seeing her short hair and pants suit.

"You two were never to see each other again." She hissed.

"Well, it's a wee bit more complicated than that, really," Rumple commented still avoiding looking at either Aurora or Jefferson.

"It usually is with you," Jefferson growled, once again pushing Rory behind him protectively, but still holding onto her hand tightly. "How could you hate me that much to make me think she was dead and that it was my fault," Jefferson demanded again wanting some kind of answer.

Rumple didn't know what to say so Regina stepped in. "How lovely Henry tells me you're now a Queen. So congratulations on that. I had my doubts you would ever live long enough to earn the title and Jefferson here has been driven mad in Wonderland."

"Don't be coy Regina." Aurora lets go of Jefferson's hand stepping towards Regina challenging her. "Emma explained what you did to him all these years of the curse. If anyone drove him mad it was you."

"Calm down girls," Jefferson commented coming between Regina and Aurora.

"I am hardly a girl Jefferson." Regina hissed.

"I am going to call you want I see you acting like Regina. That is what I have always done, I remember a time you use to like it."

"There were other things you did that I like," she moved closer placing her hand on his chest. "And I know you liked plenty of things I use to do to you."

Jefferson pulled backspinning to the side of Aurora away from Regina's touch.

"Did Emma already tell you he married Alice and she died but not before she bore him a daughter. "

"Regina!" Jefferson growled.

"Wait it was Alice, you married?" Aurora asked.

"It's not what you think, Rory."

"Who's Rory?" Phillip's voice reminded the four of them they were not alone in the clearing.

"I am." Aurora turned to face him.

"Why does he call you that? Rory?" Phillip asked shaking his head his sword drawn.

"It's a nickname."

"More like a pet name for the Princess." Regina rolled her eyes in discuss.

"Queen."

"What?" Jefferson turned to Phillip.

"She is Queen Aurora. You will not disrespect her with a lowly nickname."

"Queen?" Jefferson turned to Aurora, Regina's mocking comment from a few minutes ago finally hitting him.

She met his eyes a moment before she shook her head and muttered. "Yes."

"Come along Aurora."

"And just who are you?" Jefferson demanded moving Aurora behind him protectively for the third time in less five minutes. Phillip's only answer was to place his sword at Jefferson's throat. "You are much too forward with her to be a member of her queen's guard."

"Do you really think I look like a Queen's Guard?" Phillip demanded.

"I think you look like stuck up a…"

"Phillip!" Aurora raised her voice coming around from behind Jefferson, but keeping her left hand in his, as if part of her was worried he was going to disappear if she let go of him. She used her free hand to push Phillip's sword away. "This is Jefferson, he, "Aurora paused awkwardly before finishing with, "he is the one I told you about."

"Phillip? " Jefferson asked in disbelieve, his finger moved over the ring on Aurora's finger in his hand. That does not feel like your mother's ring. He thought looking down at the bright huge diamond that shined on Aurora's finger, and his nervous shake came back. Fighting back tears once more he looked up at Aurora and asked the question, "Prince Phillip?" even though he knew the answer.

"King Phillip" Phillip answered trying to move around Aurora but she pushed back letting go Jefferson's hand, moving to keep herself between him and Phillip.

Jefferson's voice cracked as he asked "King?" looking at her.

"Yes," Aurora stated looking at the ground, not wanting to see the hurt on his face. "Jefferson, meet King Phillip, my…." Her voice faded.

"Fiancé, we are to be wed, and bring our two kingdoms together." Phillip gave Aurora a disapproving look, to which she gave him a glare. Phillip turned back to Jefferson.

"Your two kingdoms?" He asked her.

"Yes, Maleficent is gone… I am Queen of my Kingdom now. And Phillip's father died, so he is King of his Kingdom."

"Oh, how nice you have a kingdom to get back to and Jefferson don't you have a daughter to get home too?"

"She just turned nine last month," Jefferson whispered.

"Yes that is weird isn't it considering you are frozen at what age was it oh yes eighteen," Regina smirked.

"Regina" Rumple warned her using his cane to move her back away from Aurora and Jefferson.

Jefferson looked up at her fighting back tears. "I thought you were dead." Jefferson stated sadly to Aurora "I see you found your Prince."

"I thought you were dead" Aurora whispered blinking back tears as Phillip moved her back away from Jefferson.

"We can straighten everything out after we all get checked out. That is a nasty bump on Aurora's head and Phillip that cut on your arm needs to be looked at." Emma looked around the clearing Robin and Mulan should get checked out too."

Jefferson was caught off guard more people had come through the portal then he realized.

"I am sure David is going to take Snow to the hospital too. So we should head there." Emma took Aurora by the hand.

"Emma, you can't expect me to..." Aurora whispered.

"Please come with me." Emma cut her off and when Aurora didn't fight her on it she started leading her towards the path into town.

One by one they filtered out of the clearing towards town, leaving Jefferson standing there a moment staring Rumple down.

"Jefferson…"

"No don't. You can't ever explain why this lie had to happen. THERE IS NO POSSIBLE REASON I WOULD BELIEVE!"

"Jefferson." Rumple clammily started over again. "You need to think very wisely about what you do next and what outcomes would come of your actions." Rumple watched as the realization of his words hit him and it was like watching him break over Aurora's dead body all over again. "You can't be with her nothing has changed."

"Why she is not in the Enchanted Forest. She is stuck here. Phillip's kiss didn't bring her powers back."

"And yours won't either or do you not remember my last lesson I taught you?"

Jefferson rocked nervously nodding his head at the memory. Then he started shaking his head no. "I remember just fine but as I told you that day. It may not be true love but you can't say anything that would make me believe she doesn't love me."

"You of all people know love can come and go, and things can replace its importance."

"Aurora would never pick ruling some stupid Kingdom she hasn't even lived him since she was five, over a life of freedom with me." And without another word, Jefferson took off after the others before Rumple could respond.

"How does it feel to lose your precious thief so soon after finally gaining him back?" Regina mocked him.

Rumple waved his hand chocking her. "There is one lesson I didn't teach you properly and that is to watch what you say to people more powerful than you. So if you don't have anything I want to hear, I advise you to keep your mouth shut!"

Chocking she shook her head in agreement and he waved his hand letting her breath again before he turned to follow them into town.

* * *

Jefferson pulled his cell out as he walked down through the dark and quiet town towards the hospital. He quickly dialed the neighbors he had sent Grace to and asked to speak to her.

"What is it, papa? Are you alright? Is Henry?"

"Yes, everyone is fine, Emma and Snow are back..."

"That's great, oh papa I know you would do the right thing."

Jefferson cringed at her comment but he told. "I am not sure when I will be there to pick you up. I need to stop by the hospital..."

"Hosptial." She cut him off. "But you said you were alright."

"I am and everyone seems to be okay, just need to check a few things over with your Uncle Victor. Just don't wait up for me. I can pick you up on the way home. Get some rest. I love you."

"I love you too, papa."

He could hear how proud and happy she was he had done the right thing, but how happy would she be if she knew he was running to check on an ex-girlfriend instead of rushing back home to her.

He pushed that thought away as he saw, Emma was correct. Her mother had woken up Charming with a kiss and he had insisted that everyone went to the hospital to make sure they are okay. Jefferson had followed them over. Nurses had taken away Charming and Snow first, Emma had gone after them. Phillip had been taken away next with Mulan following close behind. Robin had wanted Aurora to go when the next nurse had entered the waiting room but she convinced him to go have his wrist taken care of since it was her fault the magic had hurt him in the portal.

Aurora finding herself all alone in the waiting room nervously sat down. Her fingers tapped the wooden arms of the chair a few times before she saw Jefferson. "Jefferson." She cried out standing up.

Jefferson slowly walked over, "I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I am doing much better now that you are here." She quickly moved and gave him a hug.

Jefferson forced himself to pull back, "Aurora" He started to warn her not to show such affection in a public place, but he noticed the scarf tied onto her wrist. "Is that one of my old scarves?"

Aurora smiled stepping back her fingers going to it. "Yes. After Rumple tricked me I took it from your room. Rumple left it tied on my arm after the sleeping curse took me."

"Did he…" Jefferson gave a soft sad laughed. "Come to think of it about a year and a half after I thought you were dead Rumple found me. He seemed like he had something to tell me, but once he saw Alice with Grace, he changed his mind. I always thought he wanted me to do a job for him but when he saw I had a family he changed his mind. But now I think he was going to tell me you were alive and under Maleficent's curse."

"But he saw you had moved on. You had a family." Aurora blinked back tears, she took the scarf off and started twisting it in her hands as she looked around the room anywhere but at him.

Jefferson wanted to scream for her to look at him, still questioning if she was real.

"We shouldn't be seen alone together. Phillip…" She trailed off.

"I wish we could be left alone forever."

Aurora looked up at him and he could see the tears she was trying so hard to hold back. She looked back down at the scarf in her hands and Jefferson couldn't bring himself to look away from her. _What would I have done if Rumple hadn't had a change of heart? I was married and had Grace._ Jefferson's eyes shifted to Aurora's lips. _Why would he come to tell me Aurora was alive if my kiss would not bring her magic back? He couldn't have faked the spell; he had everything there down to our hair. Would he just do it to be cruel? Was it just going to be another form of punishment for running away with her after I knew I wasn't her True Love? But if he came wanting to hurt me why did he stop?_

"What I don't understand is why Rumple didn't come back after Alice's death and tell me. I would have disappeared to Neverland with Grace and waited out my time until you woke up." I would have been five years older instead of ten and Regina never would have been able to get to me, and I would never have been stuck in Wonderland."

After an awkward moment of silence, Aurora asked. "Where is your daughter?" Aurora forced herself to look back at Jefferson as she added. "Your Grace."

"Grace is with my old neighbors tonight. They were the ones who watched over her the twenty-eight years of the curse. She is back living with me, but to be honest I don't think they trust me to keep her full-time."

"Don't trust you? I don't understand." She took his hand.

"For twenty-eight years I was the madman on the hill, who never left his house. The one children dared to come up to the door or sneak into his backyard. And things I said most likely didn't help. I remembered everything when everyone else did not. There were times where even I thought I was mad so I don't blame them for worrying about Grace's well-being. After being basically alone for all that time, I don't really know how to be around other people. I am sure Emma told you what happened between us."

Aurora nodded. "Emma explained. She hit you with a telescope and Snow kicked you out a window." Aurora flashed him a grin trying to lighten the mood she added. "Sounds like something that would have happened to your father."

"Getting blindsided by a beautiful woman is a tragic trait of the Jones men. " Jefferson gave her a big toothy grin and for a second Aurora felt like things were normal for them.

"Aurora!" Victor cried rushing into the waiting area.

Aurora turned at the sound of her name and Jefferson watched as her eyes lit up as she realized who it was. "Victor?" She exclaimed letting go of Jefferson's hand as she jumps up.

"Princess!" Victor forgot all about hating to have others invited his personal space as he picked her up giving her a huge hug, so relieved to see she was alive. He squeezed her tighter a moment feeling a huge release of guilty from his soul. "James told me you were here, but I thought you were dead. I can't believe it."

"Nor can I, but we should have known Rumple is a liar," Jefferson commented as Victor pulled back keeping ahold of Aurora by her arms looking her over.

"Your hurt. What happened."

"Let's just say Emma didn't have an easy time getting back here. I and several others got caught up in the mess."

"It doesn't look too bad." Victor declared examining the cut. "I will get you back to look it over soon. But I know I speak for both Jefferson and I that we are glad you got caught up Emma's mess and are here now."

Aurora glanced at Jefferson who was watching her, she was about to say something when Victor continued.

"I am so sorry for my part in you and Jefferson being caught by Regina. She gave me no choice. I tried to stall her as long as I could, but she…"

"Victor you don't need to explain I know how Regina works. I am just glad she didn't kill you just to get back at Jefferson or me."

"Then you forgive me?"

"Yes, of course. I know Regina would have given you no choice."

Victor nodded his head in agreement and the relief showed on his face.

"But I have one question for you what is up with your voice, your accent is different than I remember."

"Ah, yes another side effect from Regina's curse. I sound horrible don't I?"

"No." Aurora laughed. "Just different."

"Personally I think you sound slightly less smart without the accent."

"Jefferson!" Aurora hissed and give him a playful push.

"This is amazingly good news, you two together again." Victor beam looking to Jefferson, who had an uneasy smile on his face.

"Yes it is amazing, isn't it? I never thought I would see either of you again. I must admit it is nice to see another friendly face, other than Jefferson I doubt I will have any other friends here."

"That's not true. Didn't Jefferson tell you Belle was here?"

"No he didn't" She stopped confused. "Wait what are you talking about Belle is dead? Rumple told me after I went back to living in the castle with him."

"No just one of Regina's lies," Victor explained.

"Surprise! Belle's alive and here." Jefferson smirked trying to play off the pain of what he had help Regina do to poor Belle. Aurora didn't notice he was covering up something and playfully pushed him again.

"Doctor Whale to Room 214. Doctor Whale to Room 214."

"That would be me." Victor frowning not wanting to leave his friends. "Whale is my cursed name here.  
He explained seeing her confused look. "Regina didn't let very many of us keep our real names here during the curse."

"Trust me I would have loved a name change and memories whitewashed," Jefferson muttered unhappily.

"I will send a nurse for Aurora in a few minutes to make sure that bump on her head is fine." Victor gave her another hug. "It really is great to see you again Aurora."

When he leaves Aurora lets out a giggle and leaned in close to whisper. "You didn't tell me that Victor's was losing his hair."

"Sh, don't say anything to him, I am sure he is greatly upset by it." He laughs holding her hand again before he even knew he was doing it.

"I am happy to see your hair still looks about the same." She reached up running a hand through his hair. He stops her hand. Aurora blushed. "Jefferson…" But she never finished as the nurse comes for her. "Will I see you later?" she asks standing up to go with her.

"I am not sure Rory…" Jefferson looked away and he saw Emma off to the side, Jefferson stiffen as Aurora leaves and Emma came over to him.

"Aurora loves you, you know that right?" Jefferson gave her a glare

"Princess. I see you finally got my hat to work."

"Don't call me Princess. I am not a Princess."

"You are the daughter of Queen Snow White are you not?"

Emma gave him a glare. "I didn't get your hat to work, it was Regina."

"Regina had my hat for the last twenty-eight years if she could make it work she would have used before now." Jefferson's thoughts raced to how she had him use the hat to get the apple to try to take care of Emma. "Don't believe it if you wish to stay blind but it was your magic that made it work."

Emma noticed how Jefferson's appearance changed since Aurora had left the room. He had grown colder, and harsher, and all his social skills went out the window once Whale and Aurora had left him.

"I do believe you now. In fact, everything you told me that night you kidnapped me and my mother, was true." She laughed "Still a little freaked out on how you decided to explain things but from what I learned about you from people in the town, you were really stuck in that house for twenty-eight years, weren't you?"

"I told you that."

"I didn't take it as you were stuck in the house for all that time, I thought you were just stuck remembering while everyone else didn't."

"I wasn't able to go outside until you decided to stay in Storybrooke. Stuck in that house with only the ghosts of my past to talk to"

"It didn't help that I hit you with a telescope, but to my defense, you did drug me and tie me up."

"I am amazed I actually didn't kill you or Snow that night, even if it was never my attention to do anything to hurt you. I only wanted you two to see the truth."

Emma thought he was going to apologize but quickly realized his comment was as close as he could get to saying he was out of line that night.

"Miss Swan, your mother, and father are waiting for you, they wish to see you now."

"Go and see her Jefferson." Emma declared before walking away.

Jefferson gave her an annoying glare before he sat back down in the chair waiting.

* * *

"You seem to be in great health. You should be able to go home… where are you staying?"

"I… I don't know. Did Jefferson leave?" Aurora asked Victor.

"He was down in the waiting room last I saw him. Are you planning on going home with him? Or is it back to Rumple's with Belle?"

"She will be going home with me."

"Phillip!" Aurora gasped caught off guard by his sudden appearance in her room.

"And where exactly will you staying?" Victor questioned him.

"We will be staying with King James and Queen Snow White."

"We will?" Aurora asked as she grabbed Victor's hand giving it a squeeze.

"Yes so if Doctor…" He waved his hand at Victor.

"Doctor Frankenstein," Victor stated a little surprised he used his real name. _Well, it is the only name Aurora knows me by._ Victor reasoned to himself.

"If Doctor Frankenstein has given you a clean bill of health then let's go Aurora"

"I…"

"I actually haven't," Victor stated. "I think it best that Aurora stays here overnight."

"What why?" Snow asked as she and David joined Phillip in the hallway.

"The bump to her head. I am a bit concerned about it. I would like to watch her overnight." Victor made eye contact with David. "But there is no reason for any of you to stay here, you can go home for the night and pick her up in the morning."

"Yes, that sounds good. Phillip let's get you set up." David tried to get him to leave.

"I am not leaving my fiancée."

David saw the worried look on Aurora's face and he stepped up placing a hand on Phillip's shoulder. "Aurora is in safe hands here. If Doctor Whale thinks she needs to stay the night to be safe than we shouldn't argue, right Snow?"

"Wait I thought his name was Dr. Frankenstein?"

"What?" Snow asked shocked at the name.

"Well yes my cursed name here was Doctor Whale, but my real name is Doctor Frankenstein."

"Doctor Frankenstein?" Snow was shocked thinking about to what had happened while she was cursed.

"Yes and none of you can give me an order, because none of you are my King or Queen, not that titles matter much here in Storybrooke."

"So you think it best for her to spend the night." David jumped in before Snow or Phillip could argue.

"Yes… it is better to have her stay here tonight and make sure she is fine."

"Aurora."

"I will be fine Phillip, it is just a precaution. I do not need you to stand guard," Aurora paused a moment realizing Percival hadn't come through the portal with them. _Oh my God what happened to Percival, was he even still alive?_ She shuttered at the thought of what Cora would do to her friend and head of her guard. _He's another name I can add to the list of loved ones I have gotten killed._

"Very well since everyone seems to think you will be safe here."

"I ensure you if her condition changes I will call you at David's." Victor gave a nod hoping they would get the idea and leave him with Aurora.

Phillip nodded and let Snow and David take him down the hallway.

"Thank you so much, Victor!" Aurora hugged him.

"Well, I had a feeling you didn't want to go home with him tonight or any other night for that matter. Was I correct?"

"Yes, but I am going to have to go with him tomorrow."

"I doubt that has to be true, but if it is at least you will be rested."

"I don't know about that," Aurora muttered laying back on the bed. As Victor brought over a blanket and laid it on her.

"I will head down and see if Jefferson is still here. It is after visiting hours but would you like me to send him up?" Victor noticed Aurora smile at the thought of Jefferson coming up to see her.

"Yes, I would like that very much."

"Well, then I shall go and see what I can do then. While I am gone you should take a hot shower," He pointed to the bathroom. "It will do you wonders, I promise."


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Victor stopped short of the waiting room watching Jefferson. He had a nervous expression on his face that he had only seen three times, in all their travels together. The first time was the night Aurora had almost died from one of Regina's poisonous apples, the second was the night he had called him out on running away from Rumple's with Aurora, and the third was the night Alice gave birth to Grace. His mind flashback to that first time he had paid a doctor visit to Aurora.

" _Her skin tone is a bit pale but returning to normal. She isn't having any problems breathing and her heart rate is normal." Victor stood up straight. "I do believe she will be fine in another day or two."_

" _Why won't she wake up then?" Belle asked nervously from beside Rumple._

" _Her body is just repairing itself; it does it easier if you can rest, in her case, sleep. I could give her an IV which will take care all of the nutrients she is missing out, that way when she wakes up she will be fully hydrated."_

" _Could it hurt her?" Belle asked._

" _Not at all my dear Belle, but if you don't believe me, you could ask Jefferson about it. I had to give him one after one of our trips."_

 _Rumple eyed Jefferson._

" _I got a little too close to a flying monkey," Jefferson muttered not looking Rumple in the eye feeling a bit embarrassed about admitting it._

" _Obviously one didn't get you with its claws or teeth," Rumple commented._

" _No, it was a knife, the fucking shapeshifters," Jefferson commented refusing to look at Rumple._

" _I take it, it took a form of a woman. You share the same downfalls as your father." Jefferson grimaced at the comment but kept his eyes lowered and didn't reply._

 _Rumple turned to Victor he said. "Go ahead." As he gave a wave of his hand at him to do what he thought was best._

 _Victor set about getting the IV ready. Jefferson shifted uncomfortably before telling Rumple and Belle, "You two should get some rest. If what the good Doctor says is true Aurora's going to be asleep for another day or two. It's been over twenty-four hours since any of us have gotten sleep. We should take turns watching her. Vic and I can stay with her the rest of the night and tomorrow morning I can take him home."_

 _Belle shook her head in agreement._

" _I think I will stay right here and watch her in case magic is needed," Rumple commented watching what Victor was doing to Aurora like a hawk._

" _The IV will work Rumple, I assure you there will be no need for further magic," Victor stated as he inserted the needle in her arm._

" _Come along Rumple," Belle placed her hand on his arm. "Jefferson is right, we should get some sleep. We can take our turn in the morning."_

 _Rumple looked up to Belle's hand on his arm._

" _Victor knows what he is talking about. You wouldn't have sent for him if you didn't trust his opinion on the best care for Aurora, so let us both go get some sleep."_

 _Rumple nodded in agreement following her out of the room._

 _After they had left Jefferson turned to Victor and told him. "Okay drop the everything is going to be fucking fine act and tell it to me straight. How hurt is she? Is she going to wake up or is the poison going to kill her? Was I too late in getting the antidote?"_

" _Jefferson, calm down. You weren't too late. Everything I just said is true. Look for yourself; her lips aren't blue like you said they were when you gave her the antidote. Her heartbeat and breathing are basically back to normal. Her body just needs some rest which she is currently getting."_

 _Victor saw the worried look Jefferson gave him and everything suddenly clicked in his head. "My God Jefferson, you love her, like actually really love her, don't you?"_

 _Victor watched as the worry left Jefferson's eyes and they grew big with fear and they darted to the door which wasn't closed all the way. With a wave of his hand, he used a simple spell to close it, as if worried Rumple was going to hear their conversation. "Love her?" He tried to play it off as an insane idea. "Doc I don't know what you are talking about, I just don't…"_

" _Drop the act with me, Jeff." Victor stood over him. "I remember the last time I was here. The bike lesson I won in the poker game, you all but punched me for touching Aurora that day. Judging by your nervousness at this conversation I take it Rumple doesn't know."_

" _Know?" Jefferson laughed before he leaned over lowering his voice. "He would kill me. She is destined for Prince Phillip and her Kingdom. She wasn't supposed to fall in love with me."_

" _You mean to tell me that she favors you too?"_

" _Victor, please!" Jefferson bit his lip and looked back to the closed door before he moved to take Aurora hand. "Rumple can never know, but yes, she does." He looked down at her sleeping peacefully. "I have never seen her this weak and helpless, but the sleeping cruse will do the same thing to her and I will be completely helpless to save her."_

"Victor there you are!" Jefferson shouted spotting him. He stood up as Victor walked the rest of the way into the waiting room. "What's wrong with Aurora, why didn't she leave with Emma and company?"

"Relax nothing is wrong. She didn't want to go with Phillip so I lied and said I should keep her overnight to watch the bump she had on her head. But she is fine. In fact, she wants to see you."

"She wants me to what? No." He shook his head taking a step back from Victor, "I have to go."

"Go? What are you talking about? You didn't stay here this whole time to just leave when she is finally alone."

"I just wanted to make sure she was alright. She did have that nasty bump on her head. Did she say what happened?"

"Your father happened." Victor watched as Jefferson somehow found a way to tense up even more than he already was.

He nodded his head wishing his father would just finally die and leave him and those he cared about alone. "But if you said she is fine, I believe you, you were right that night about the poison apple. You are a Doctor after all. I need to go pick up Grace it is a school night."

"Jefferson, she doesn't want anything to do with Phillip."

"She just met him. She just has to get to know him. I am sure in a few more weeks she will be quite happy with her Prince."

"Jeff, she wants you."

"You didn't see how she was at first when I brought her to Rumple's Castle. She hated me. Threw me up against the wall, broke three of my ribs just because I touched her. Once she comes to know…"

"You and she were made to be together." Victor cut his friends off.

"She isn't even technically nineteen yet. And with time moving forward I will finally be turning twenty-nine shortly after her nineteenth birthday."

"You maybe finally turning twenty-nine this spring, but we both know technically you are over three hundred. But that is beside the point. There were way worst age differences in both our worlds than those ten years you seem to be so worried about. So that is a horrible excuse. I mean just look at Belle and Rumple."

"Grace just turned nine, she is only ten years younger than Aurora. Aurora just doesn't fit into my life anymore."

"Damn it Jefferson _your_ Aurora is waiting for you upstairs. You can't just let her go."

"What you think I don't want her anymore? I want to…" He paused a moment licking his lip nervously realizing how loud he was before stepping closer and lowering his voice. "I want to reach out and touch her so bad! But she is not my Aurora any longer. Hell Victor, we both know she was never really mine. I just stole her away for a few months, and I was foolish enough to think I was good enough to keep her."

"I have seen you in love before Jeff, I saw you around Alice; and even around Regina very early on; and sure you loved them both greatly but you _never_ looked at them the way you look at Aurora. And I saw that same look again tonight."

"I was just trying to get used to this new world and now it's like everything has shifted again. She is alive. Is this real? I don't know what to do." Jefferson gave his friend a worried look. "She looks like she stepped out of one of my cursed daydreams." He ran a nervous hand through his hair. "She is just the way I remembered, right down to her voice. They say the sound of someone's voice is the first thing you forget about a person. I think Regina's curse didn't let me forget to add to the pain I felt each time I thought I saw her over the last twenty-eight years."

"You still love her Jefferson."

"I knew her for less than a year and when I lost her I didn't know who I was anymore."

"And you rebuilt your life and you carried on."

"I MOVED on. I can't go back there."

"Let's be honest you have never moved on and we both know it."

"I have moved on. Me and her it was just moments."

"All everyone has is Moments!" Victor yelled. "You and Regina moments, You and Alice, moments! You and Grace, moments! Your happy part of your childhood with your mother and father were just moments!"

"Are you quite done?" Jefferson fumed.

"Get upstairs now Jefferson, before I drag you up there myself."

"You never could beat me in a fight, doc," Jefferson growled.

"Trust me, I have never been more motivated."

"God, Victor you of all people should understand why I can't let myself give into my attraction to her. I have been hurt enough." Jefferson stood there replaying in his mind, the day Rumple kicked him out of his Dark Castle home.

" _She doesn_ _'_ _t love me,_ _" Jefferson whispered out loud still staring at the potion._

" _Correct she doesn't love you," Rumple whispered._

" _She doesn_ _'t," Jefferson whispered as he finally tore his eyes away from the bottle to look at Rumple._

" _It would have been a shame to risk to lose everything I…we" Rumple moved his hand back and forth between the two of them. "worked for, because of some crush. What you and Aurora have isn't true love. I have seen the future and she is promised to Prince Phillip."_

"And that is why I can't." Jefferson shook his head clearing his thoughts of the past.

"Jefferson you are not making any sense."

"It's because you don't know what happened. I never told you what Rumple showed me the day we ran away from him. The night you saved my life." Jefferson shifted uncomfortably.

"My dear friend what are you talking about," Victor asked placing a worried hand on Jefferson's shoulder.

"Rumple showed me I am not Aurora's True Love."

"What? That is nothing but a ridiculous lie."

"You think I didn't think it was a lie?" Jefferson hissed pushing Victor's hand away from him taking a few steps back. "But he did the potion right in front of me. I know he got my hair from my hat a few days before, and Aurora told me she thought Rumple had taken some of hers during one of their lessons. He made me finish the spell only it didn't turn purple like it should have. It stayed clear because…" He waved his hands around. "Well, because she doesn't really love me. It is just a childish crush."

"You can't be serious. Aurora loves you, it isn't some passing crush. Rumple didn't want the two of you together, he had to have faked the potion."

"Victor, how many times do I have to tell you? Magic can't be faked!" Jefferson stepped closer again and lowered his voice. "It is called Stockholm's Syndrome. I am sure you read about in one of your books. Hell, it is probably what Regina was hoping would happen to me all those years stuck in that house. But the only person to get it worse than Aurora is Belle."

"I am a firm believer that people are placed in our lives for a reason."

"Yes because I just had to meet you and get you dragged to this hell hole for the last twenty-eight years." Jefferson backed up doing an over the top turn waving his hands around as he talked.

Victor ignored his comment taking a serious tone. "I always thought you were placed in my life to take me to these worlds and show me things I could use in my work to do some greater good in my world. But maybe I was placed in your life for this exact moment."

Jefferson threw his hands up in defeat. "Rumple had our hair and he made his point with the potion. Only stupid me decided to steal her away knowing that my kiss wouldn't return her magic once the sleeping curse was over. And the second we kiss and Aurora's magic doesn't return, she will be done with me forever."

"Well, there is only one way to find out if Rumple was lying or not. You have to go upstairs and kiss her." Victor pointed towards the stairs.

"I am not some science experiment for you to test!" He screamed before pushing Victor back up against the wall. "Losing her once was… unbearable. You saw first-hand what it did to me. And that was before everything I have been through since then, to lose Aurora a second time."

"Doctor Whale?" A nurse stood up behind the desk about to ask if he needed help.

"I am fine." He waved the nurse off a moment before addressing Jefferson. "To not even try to win her back, is losing her a second time. It's better to take a chance and fail than not try at all. "

Jefferson shook his head letting go of his friend. "You can't lose if you never try." He turned towards the exit.

"How can you have lost all hope when she alive, and upstairs asking for you?"

"I learned the hard way, you should never hope for the impossible."

"But without hope, the impossible will never come."

Jefferson huffed and turned towards the door again.

"Damn it, Jefferson! Are you seriously going to just walk away? Everyone longs for something they can no longer have. Something we once had and have tragically lost because of our own stupidity or others evil doings. Do you have any idea what I would do to have Elizabeth walk back into my life the way Aurora did for you tonight?" He saw Jefferson stop and turn his head to look back at him. "To be able to hold her hand, to see her smile again, to be able to kiss her," Victor paused a moment his voice breaking before adding. "To just be able to have a conversation with her again. I would do anything for that, nothing would stop me." Victor fought to keep his emotions from winning out.

Jefferson turned back around to face his friend tears playing at the corner of his eyes. "I am sorry about Elizabeth, you know I never wished anything bad to happen to her."

"Nor did I wish anything bad to happen to Aurora but look at what that got us both. But by some sort of miracle you have Aurora back you have a real second chance."

"This isn't a miracle, Rumple lied to us…" He waved his hands not sure what else he could say.

"Jefferson this is a sort of miracle. We thought she was dead but Aurora is upstairs and she is waiting for me to bring you up to her. You don't even have to win her back, she only wants you. Are you really going to leave her all alone tonight?"

"She is not alone, she has you. I know you will take good care of her."

"And what the hell am I supposed to tell her?"

"Tell her the truth, I have a daughter to get home too."

"Jefferson!" Victor screamed no longer caring who heard him in the hospital. "Everyone needs hope. Grace is your hope and now Aurora can be too."

Without another word Jefferson turned and walked out the exit into the night.

"Jefferson!" Victor's voice drifted out the door into the night as he watched his friend walk away. Quietly to himself, he muttered. "You can't give up on hope my friend, or you will be as lost as me."

* * *

Van Helsing was leaving his office in the morgue when he overheard nurses talking in the hallway.

"I am telling you the girl in the lobby has to be the lost Princess Aurora, she looks just like her Mother Queen Leah did."

"But where has she been since Maleficent destroyed her parent's Kingdom?"

"Who knows, but they say she and a small group came back with Emma and Snow, from the Enchanted Forest. You know what that means, don't you?"

"Yes, The Evil Queen's curse didn't destroy our world. We may all be able to get back home."

Van Helsing quickly turned back around entering his office. Going to the locked supplied cabinet he took a tiny bottle of liquid he had been working on deciding it was time to try it out. He knew if the new arrival was Princess Aurora she had magic, Victor had run on and on about what had happened those early weeks they had known each other.

He locked the cabinet and left his office, stopping by a nurse's station to grab a pitcher of water and paper cup. Taking the lid off the pitcher he dropped an eyedropper of the liquid into the water. It was clear, and undetectable, no one who drank it would know it. Aurora's sudden sickness wouldn't draw as much attention as someone who had roots in Storybrooke. Sure Victor, Jefferson, and Rumple all cared for the girl but no one would have any idea what made her sick, and he was ninety-nine percent positive this amount wouldn't kill her. But with science that last one percent was what kept experiments interesting.

It took him a moment to find which room Victor had hidden the Princess away in but he knew from Victor's drawings it was her the moment he saw her.

Aurora was drying her hair off with a towel when a male voice made her turn to the doorway.

"You are even lovelier than Victor's drawings implied." Van Helsing commented take a few steps into the room. "I can see why Dracula would want to take you as one of his brides."

"Victor told you about that?" She moved to try to see past him to the doorway looking for Victor. "I am sorry who are you?" She added not seeing Victor anywhere.

"Forgive me, I am Doctor Van Helsing. I helped Victor clean up the whole Dracula mess and Elizabeth problem you and Jefferson left behind."

"You did." She took a step back hitting the closet not getting a friendly vibe from the man. She brought her fingers up to neck touching the spot where Dracula had bitten her twice. The marks were long gone, but the thought of that night brought the pain back. "What do you mean Elizabeth problem?"

"Didn't Victor tell you?" He placed the pitcher and cup down on the little table by her bed. "He brought Elizabeth back to life." Seeing the shock on her face he added. "Oh, did you supposedly die before he got a chance to tell you that?"

"Yes…" Aurora managed to get out in a whisper.

"Glad to see you didn't die." He poured her a glass of water. "I assure you Dracula is dead, and sadly so is Elizabeth."

Aurora felt all the guilt of that night hit her full force. "I was not myself that night."

"Yes, having that much power but no control must be a terrible feeling."

"You know about my magic."

"Victor was a bit upset and stressed, I think he talked a little more than he should have."

"Yes." Aurora agreed. "He has a habit of doing that when stressed."

"Aurora? Van Helsing? Is everything alright in here." Victor asked stepping into the room.

"Yes, just reassuring the lost princess there is no need to worry about Dracula." He handed her the paper cup filled with water.

"It's Queen now." Victor corrected him as he took Aurora's arm and brought her over to the bed. She put the cup back down next to the pitcher and climbed into the bed. "And she needs her rest, please leave so she can get it."

"Of course, wouldn't dream of causing her any harm." He took her free hand a moment giving it a small kiss. "I hope for a speedy recovery Queen Aurora."

"Yes, thank you." Aurora pulled back her hand giving him a nod of her head.

Victor waited until Van Helsing left the room. Turning back to Aurora he noticed her wiping her hand off on her dress. "Sorry about that, I will make sure no one else is allowed in here. How was the shower?"

"Hot water is the best magic of all." She smiled and tried to play it off like she hadn't been unnerved by the other Doctor.

"It is science actually."

"Oh, Victor." She hugged him tightly.

Ruby came around the corner and saw the two of them hugging and came to a dead stop.

"Miss Lucas." Van Helsing drew her attention away from Victor. "I wouldn't go in and interrupt their reunion, Victor made it quite clear no visitors."

Ruby gave one last look watching as Aurora had pulled back but didn't let go of Victor's arms before turning and leaving.

"I missed you so much!" Aurora pulled back seeing his uneasy smile. "I am surprised you would be so willing to help me, after…"

"You were not yourself that night Aurora, end of story. And I am beyond thrilled that my actions did not really lead to your death. I honestly couldn't be unhappy to see you if I tried."

"He's not coming to see me is he?"

"No Jefferson had to get home to Grace."

"Yes, Grace, of course."

"Grace is a wonderful child. You are going to love her when you get to meet her. And I just know she will love you." _She always did enjoy the stories of the Princess, Jefferson used to tell her before bedtime, wait until she figures out it is Aurora._

"Yes, he is all grown up and I am just a child…and a Queen."

"Please, you were always more grown-up than Jeff."

Aurora gave Victor a nervous look. "Is he mad at me?"

"Mad at you? Why ever would you think that?"

"If he thinks I am lying… I didn't know he was alive, I thought he died… I am engaged to Phillip, which I never wanted… God did he ever really love me? Was he in on with it Rumple?"

Victor shook his head moving closer to her taking her hand. "Calm down Aurora. I assure you he isn't mad at you. And he most surely was not in on faking your death. We all know how Rumple can be and the lengths he would go to, to get what he wants."

"He was a conman, maybe the reason he didn't want to come up is he never really loved me."

"Jeff may be a conman but you know I am not. Trust me when I tell you Jefferson was a mess after he thought he was responsible for your death."

"Yes but you are his best friend."

"Yes his best friend which is why I can tell you I had to hide that hat of his for months when he showed up drunk and half dead in my lab. He even punched me, and if he wasn't so wasted at the time he would have punched me at least twice."

"I was such a mess too, I didn't leave my bedroom for three days and I only left then because Rumple forced me too. I am surprised that Jefferson didn't try to use the hat and mess with time to save me."

"OH, you have no idea how many debates we had about that. As I told him the number of horrible things that could happen out weighted the possibility of him saving you."

"Always scientific." Aurora smiled. "At least some things will never change."

"Well, I do like being correct." He matched her smiled. "Jefferson and I had some quite interesting debates on the whole time travel issues for months. There were more than a few times I wondered why Rumple ever let him keep that hat."

"Yes he has always been a bit reckless, but I guess that is what attracted me to him in the first place."

"You and me both." Victor agreed. "I went on these trips with him and I didn't have to worry about the pressures and problems of the real world…" Victor trailed off realizing what he was saying and how much it was just like what Aurora had done and was wishing to do once again.

"But you know since Alice and Grace he has really become grounded."

Aurora knew what Victor was doing, trying to get her to relax and believe that Jefferson and she could really have the happy ending they thought they could have had all those years ago. She forced herself to give a small smile. "Growing up will do that to you."

"You know Jeff was relieved to hear you are going to be fine."

"Yes, I am going to be fine," Aurora muttered blinking back her tears looking away from Victor.

"You really should get some rest. I am sure a lot of people are going to want to talk to you tomorrow, Rumple included." He handed her the cup of water.

"Rumple is the last person I ever want to talk to. He lied to me, kept me from Jefferson. I have nothing to say to him. As for sleeping, I don't really sleep anymore, since the sleeping cursing." She forced herself to take a sip of the water.

"I could give you something to sleep if you would like. It would make you dead to the world and you can get the rest you need."

Aurora wondered if Victor's science could keep the red room and its flames away for the night. Suddenly feeling extremely tired she agreed. "Yes, I would like that."

"Aurora, I don't know if Jefferson ever told you or not, but when Regina almost killed you with the apple I was there that night, to check on you."

"He told me."

"Well, I doubt he told you how nervous he was before you woke up and he knew you were alright." He stuck the needle in her arm. "I have been in some serious situations with Jeff and I never saw him look so nervous like he did that night. And he had that look on his face again tonight here when I just saw him in the waiting room. He still cares deeply about you Aurora, he just has to come to terms with what has happened. A lot has happened to him in the last thirty-eight years while you were sleeping."

"I know he has moved on and forgotten me."

"Aurora he did what he could to move on in life, but trust me, he has never forgotten you. Regina and this curse did a number on him. He's not…" Victor stopped himself a moment trying to pick out the correct word to describe what had happened. "the same man we both cared for. Even before the curse he was such a mess I had to bring in Alice"

"You brought Alice to him?"

Victor winced slightly, "I thought you were dead. Jefferson was a mess. I need help. He wasn't listening to me and he was getting worst. Alice was the only one I could think of which would both be willing to help and he would actually accept their help."

"And he moved on with her and they had Grace. And now I am expected to have moved on with Phillip and give him an heir to the throne."

Victor moved her hair behind her ear. "Don't worry about that now. The medicine will kick in a few moments. Just close your eyes and get your rest, I will keep an eye on you all night. We both know you are going to be an extremely popular person come morning. But I know he will pick you."

"How can you say that?"

"Because when he looked at you tonight. I saw hope in his eyes." _No matter how much he may deny it._ Victor thought.

"Thank you, Victor." Aurora held his hand for a moment before she felt herself falling down into darkness.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Jefferson had left the hospital a complete mess. His mind was replaying his argument with Victor in the waiting room when it struck him _Aurora is alive. Alive and in Storybook._ He came to a dead stop. _Why am I running away?_ He turned back to look at the hospital now several blocks down the street. He closed his eyes trying to center his breathing and his mind drifted back to a memory of him and Aurora together late at night in Rumple's Tower Room.

 _He had appeared in the Tower Room, Aurora was working on something at the table. He quietly walked over seeing she had her mother's crown on her head._

" _Does Rumple know you are wearing that?" He teased_

 _Aurora who had been lost in her reading gave a slight jump turning to face him. "It was on his orders that I wear it. I think he fears I have forgotten who I am supposed to be."_

" _I could always steal your crown and then you won't have anything to forget."_

 _Aurora stood up off the stool and kissed him. "You fool." She whispered moving his messy hair out of his eyes. "Don't you realize you already have? I am sure that's part of the reason Rumple has made me wear this ridiculous thing all day."_

Jefferson opened his eyes, looking at the hospital. _Rumple knew he tried to warn us both, multiple times before he did what he did to me, that morning in the tower._ "I have to walk away." He muttered turning and running right into Regina.

"Your right, Jefferson you should walk away from her. She is engaged after all."

"Regina." Jefferson hissed quickly moving back and putting some space between them.

"Jefferson let me explain."

"You can't explain this away." He screamed. "Why can't you understand we are finished. We were finished months before I thought Aurora died. What do I have to do to be done with you?"

"I just need you to know…"

"To know you are nothing but Rumple's monster? I already knew that. Thanks!" He tried to walk around her but she stopped him.

"You are as much his monster as I am." She tried to defend herself.

"You think I am the monster because we pretended that we could bring Daniel back from the dead. We gave you hope that you could see him again when you knew you couldn't because dead is dead. But you are the monster because you knew that Aurora wasn't dead and you made me believe she was. You made me believe not only that but that her death was my fault. You of all people know what hell it is to miss someone you can never see."

"Yes, we both know that fact to be true. But if I was a monster I would have told you she was alive and well back in the enchanted forest. You were never to know." She tried to take him in her arms.

"That doesn't make it better Regina and don't touch me." Jefferson lashed out with a burst of magic that he didn't even realize he could still do. The magic pushed Regina back a few steps and broke the windows which were behind her.

She laughed a moment turning to see the broken windows. "I always knew you had a little magic in you but I just figured you used it all up." She waved her hand fixing the windows.

Jefferson stood there clutching his fist, he hadn't used his little bits of magic since Alice had died. "Test me again and maybe I will finally be able to produce a fireball to burn you stake or no stake you evil witch."

Regina took a step closer to him. "I would personally tie myself to the stake if the only way I would die was you using your cheap excuse of magic."

Jefferson raised his hand and tied to create a fireball but all he could produce was a little smoke.

"Failure like poverty doesn't suit you." She smiled evilly. "When you are finish moping after Aurora, who is engaged to another man, you know where to find me."

"I would be careful Regina," Jefferson called after her. She turned back to face him. "It appears Emma has taken a liking to Aurora, the last time you pissed her off she cut down part of your precious apple tree. I would hate to see what she hacks off after she finishes off that tree."

* * *

So this is Storybrooke?" Hook asked coming down from the crow's nest.

"Apparently so," Cora commented as she looked out on the town.

"Well, we made it, so now what is the plan? We were outnumbered before, and now they will have a whole town behind them."

"Yes, but we have the element of surprise." She waved her hand and cast a spell to cloak them and the ship.

"And it is that element that I am planning on using to finally skin that crocodile." He started to leave the ship but Cora disappeared reappearing in front of him.

"You may want to rethink whatever little plan you have."

"We had a deal. Now get out of my way."

"Magic is here. If you want to go after an empowered Rumplesktin go ahead but it won't be the victory you are hoping for."

"And what do you suggest I do instead?"

"You still possess Aurora's heart."

"What are you talking about? I gave it back to her."

"Yes, you gave her heart back but you didn't personally return it to her chest. Which means you can still control her. Bring me a mirror and let us see where our little Princess is."

"Don't you mean Queen?"

"You need to learn I am the only Queen around here." Cora quickly corrected him.

* * *

Aurora woke up grabbing at her chest. She felt uncomfortable almost like she couldn't breathe. She hit the button calling for a nurse. What she got was two nurses rushing in and asking her a million questions as they said her title over and over again.

She sat up pulling back from them the best she could in her hospital bed. "I am sorry I don't know who you are but you clearly know me. But it is Queen Aurora now, not Princess."

"Queen. Oh, my when did you take back the throne?" The first nurse asked.

"Was time frozen there as well, shouldn't you be older, if you really are the lost Princess?" Asked the second nurse.

"Hush," The other nurse told her. "She has to be the lost Princess she looks just like her mother."

"I take it before the curse you both lived in my parent's Kingdom."

"In your Kingdom your majesty." They both did little bows to her.

"Please." Aurora's hand went to her heart again rubbing her chest a moment. "You don't need to do that. We are not back in the Enchanted Forest. Where is Victor?"

"Who is Victor?"

"I mean Doctor…. Whale." she smiled remember what his cursed name had been.

"He's doing his rounds." Doctor Van Helsing stated from the doorway. He came in pouring her a fresh glass of water from the water he brought her earlier. "Now have a glass of water and one of these lovely nurses will send him over for you."

Aurora took the water taking a sip as the nurses gushed "Of course your majesty."

"We will get him right away."

"I told you it was her." The taller one smacked the other one as they left the room.

Aurora didn't realize how thirsty she was until she had that sip of water, and quickly drained the rest of the cup. She still didn't seem to trust this Van Helsing. There was something about the way he was watching her that reminded her of how Victor would watch one of his science experiment, ready to document every small detail.

* * *

"The girl seems to be in some sort of hospital." Hook commented as they watched as Doctor Whale came in and check her vitals. "You didn't break her before she fell in the portal did you?"

Cora chuckled. "She is not broken yet. But she will be one way or another once she fulfills her destiny."

* * *

"Something is not right with me," Aurora whispered to Victor not waiting Van Helsing to hear.

"I am sure it is just nerves. I assure you everything seems to be normal." He noticed her worried look seem to grow worse at his comment. He tilted her head up a bit looking at the bump on her head. "But I could run a test to make sure."

"A Test?" She asked moving back from him her hand moving to the spot on her arm where Victor had taken her blood all those decades ago. "You won't have to take any blood, will you?"

"No…"

"Don't worry Aurora there are no vampires here in Storybrooke, at least none we know of." Van Helsing laughed. "But if there was I am sure you could make quick work of them with your magic before they would have a chance to bite you again."

"Yes, Van Helsing I think that is enough of that." Victor turned glaring at the man. "You can leave now."

"Yes, I am sorry if I upset you. I wish you a speedy recovery." He left the room, but he lingered out of sight listening to the rest of their conversation.

"Don't let that old fool upset you."

"He's right if I had my magic I would feel much better. But we both know it is gone, the stupid curse!"

"Sh! Don't talk about the effects of the curse with anyone. If I remember correctly most people didn't even know you had magical abilities but those that do, don't need to know they are currently unavailable to you."

"Currently unavailable, you always did have a way with words."

Victor laughed. "Jefferson would agree with you."

 _She doesn't have any magic, that is why she didn't have a reaction. That was a waste of time._ Van Helsing pushed off the wall and left as Victor asked. "Now do you want me to run the test or not?"

"No blood, so what kind of test?"

"No blood I swear, I am thinking an MRI."

"A what?"

"A test which will let me take a picture of your brain."

"Really you can do that?"

"It is a machine and it can scan your head and make sure there isn't any underlying damage." He once again leaned in and looked at her head wound. "This looks to be healing fine, but the test would assure us both there is no underlying problem. Would you like me to order a test?"

"Yes. Something just isn't right." She rubbed her chest again as she tried to get comfortable in the bed.

"Alright I will, but promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Relax. Remember I told you all those years ago, Science is just as good as your magic." He smiled at her.

"At times." Aurora felt herself smile as she teased him.

"Trust me this is one of those times." Victor felt relieved to see her smiling. "You are fine Aurora and this test will prove it."

He turned to leave seeing Emma in the doorway. "Sheriff Swan what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see how Aurora was doing."

"I don't think she needs visitors right …" Victor stopped short as Aurora reached out her hand stopping him.

"It's alright Victor, Emma can stay for a few minutes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, thank you." She paused a moment giving his arm a squeeze. "For everything tonight."

"Yes, I will go get the paperwork for the test, it won't be long." He told Emma before leaving.

"What test is Doctor Whale talking about?" Emma asked coming over to sit on the bed.

"I am not feeling right, Victor is just going to run an MRI to make sure nothing is wrong."

"Wait, Victor? As in your friend Victor?" Emma looked back out the doorway but he was gone. "Are you telling me Doctor Whale is Victor Frankenstein that you and Jefferson knew?"

Aurora smiled. "Yes. And they both told me tonight Belle was alive too. So, I actually have friends here."

"Frankenstein is Storybrooke's head doctor, God that is going to take some getting used to. But I am sure the test will show nothing is wrong." Emma watched as Aurora rubbed her chest again. "Is it your heart or your head that hurts?"

"I just feel weird. Maybe it is because Cora and Hook still have my heart." The thought hit her hard taking away her breath. "They have my heart they could crush it at any time."

"No, Aurora calm down." Emma took her by the arms. "Hook gave you your heart back. I put it back in before I went through the portal when you were knocked out."

"You did?" Aurora remembered Hook giving over her heart but Cora's magic had knocked her out before Emma had been able to return it the way she had explained it.

"Yes, I wasn't going to leave without returning it to you. No one should have that kind of power over someone else."

Aurora nodded her head as her mind rush with what was really happening. _Hook still had control of her, but he wasn't in this realm so that shouldn't be a problem. But God he and Cora are not going to stop until they are here. But I can't tell Emma what it means because she thinks she did good, and we are safe. She didn't grow up with magic she doesn't know the rules._ She forced herself to keep smiling _. Let her have that tonight. Let someone be happy and feel safe for a change._

"I know you are worried. I am too. Hook and Cora are not going to stop until they find a way over here. But we will be ready for them when they did. Get some rest and we can talk more in the morning, over breakfast at Granny's."

"Granny's?"

"They have the best breakfast in town I am one hundred percent positive my parents will want to take you and Phillip there tomorrow morning."

"God, why did Phillip have to follow me through the portal."

"Trust me I am right there wishing it would have been Percival instead."

"Percival probably dead," Aurora muttered.

"I don't think you should sell your head of the guard short. He can take care of himself. I am sure he will be waiting for you once we find a way back for you."

Aurora nodded her head thinking, _And what if I want to stay here with Jefferson. Do I get any say ever in my life?_ But before she could voice any concerns Victor came back in the room with the two nurses from earlier.

"Visting time is over Sheriff."

"Yes, thank you. See you in the morning Aurora. Things will work out the way they are supposed. I am supposed to be the bringer of happy endings."

Emma walked down through the hospital and almost ran into Ruby at the hospital entrance. "Ruby, what are you doing back here?"

I…I was going to talk to Victor."

"Victor?"

"Doctor Whale."

"Wait you know he is Doctor Frankstien too?"

"I didn't know that until after the curse, but yes now. Is he still with Aurora?"

"Yeah, it seems Jefferson had a panic attack and ran out. Regina certainly did a number on him over the last twenty-eight years. Victor is doing his best to comfort her."

"Comfort her really?"

Emma looked her over. "Are you and Victor?" She raised an eyebrow.

"What? No!" She freaked out a bit giving away her true feelings.

Emma gave her a look.

"We are not dating. We are working on a case for David together. That is all."

"Sure…" Emma smiled. "Meet you at Granny's in the morning and you can tell me all about the case." She did air quotes around the word case as she walked out the door.

* * *

Jefferson had a long walk back to pick up Grace. He kept staring down at his hands. "I really shouldn't be surprised that Aurora shows up in my life and I use my magic. She did after all help me learn to do things with it I never could before." His mind once again drifted back to that enjoyable time at Rumple's.

" _Teach me how to pick a lock."_

" _What? That isn't very Princess like." He laughed._

" _You taught me how to play poker."_

" _Yes, but that was because I wanted someone else to play. What would I get out of teaching you how to pick a lock?"_

" _I can teach you how to do that cleanup spell you do in one wave of your hand instead of the two or three times it takes you to do now."_

 _Jefferson looked embarrassed by his lack of magical abilities and he quickly became defensive. "You can unlock most locks with your magic why ever do you want to know how to do it the hard way?"_

" _Because what if I need to pick a lock that magic can't break?"_

" _I doubt if Rumple couldn't get me to do it better then I currently am capable, then you couldn't either."_

" _Well if you don't think I can do what is the harm of making the deal then?"_

 _He looked her over and agreed extending his hand to her to shake._

 _She knocked over the closest potion bottle causing it to spill all over the table and roll off the edge to the floor breaking into tiny pieces._

" _A little warning next time!" He jumped back. "That could have gotten on my coat!"_

 _She ignored his overreaction. "Okay, so all you have to do is focus on a powerful emotion when you cast the spell, like love."_

" _Love?"_

" _Yes just think of someone you love."_

" _Can it be an item I love?"_

" _The item can't love you back so it won't be strong enough to draw on it to fuel your spell."_

" _And what if I don't love anyone but me?"_

 _Aurora gave a huff. "Fine, I forgot I was talking to a selfish bastard. But seriously the more powerful the emotion the better. If you can't focus on Love can you focus something that makes you feel…" She paused for a moment running through ideas before saying. "… innocent?"_

 _Jefferson laughed. "Me innocent? I am hardly you?" He couldn't help but smile as he remembered her a few weeks ago as she fixed his ribs and fell on top of him. She had blushed so badly when she realized where she was._

 _Jefferson watched that redness flash across her cheeks again. "I am starting to see why Rumple couldn't teach you this spell better." She bit her lip a moment thinking before asking. "Can you at least relate to love or innocence?"_

" _Of course, I can. I wouldn't be good at my job if I couldn't pull those two emotions off at any given moment."_

" _Then try focusing on that feeling and see if it is strong enough to power the spell so you don't have to cast it more than once."_

 _He closed his eyes and with a slight smile on his face, he remembered how she had sat there only worried she had hurt him more before dashing off across the grounds in total embarrassment. He felt his magic gathering behind the memory and with a wave of his hand, he directed it at the mess. He opened his eyes and saw it was all cleaned up. He had never been able to do that spell in one go before._

" _Are you having a go with me?" he asked turning to see her bouncing slightly._

" _I swear I didn't help at all. You did it all yourself." She waved her hand breaking the potion bottle again. "Try it again."_

 _He turned unsure but closed his eyes picturing her bouncing with glee from just a moment ago and again the potion bottle was fixed and the mess was clean. "Well, I be damned." He looked at his hand before turning to face her again._

" _I knew I could teach you how to do it." Aurora was bouncing on her heels so happy and for the first time, Jefferson had the urge to kiss her. Woah where did that come from? He thought but he didn't have time to worry about it because she was beside him pulling on his arm and rushing on about how he had to uphold his end of the deal and show her how to pick a lock._

" _Yes, I will." He smiled. "I see you have finally learned how to make a proper deal. It's about time."_

Jefferson shook the memory away as he climbed into his car. He had to go pick up Grace and get her home. "I shouldn't be thinking of anyone other than Grace. "

* * *

Victor was doing paperwork at the counter when Ruby finally found him. "How is Aurora?"

"Ruby?" Victor looked up surprised to see her. "She is doing as well as one can expect."

"Emma said you were running tests."

"They all came back normal like I thought they would. I just ran them to make her feel better, and to be able to reassure Jefferson tomorrow."

"Did he really leave before he could see her?"

"Well, they were talking before I did her exam but afterward…" Victor trailed off still not believing it himself. "He has a daughter to get home too." he muttered as he messed with his paperwork.

"How did she handle that?"

"Better than I sure as hell would have." Victor looked up slamming the papers down on the desk clearly pissed about it all. "I would hate him if I was Aurora."

"I should hate my mother; her name was Anita. I thought she died because of the wolves but she was one and left me. Oh, it's complicated." She tried to shrug off the sudden oversharing. She wasn't sure why she was finding it so easy to talk to Victor since the curse broke. "So I can understand the feeling."

"By all means, I understand complicated. I should hate Jefferson for all the pain he brought to my life, but it is impossibly hard to hate someone you have admired for so long." Victor turned to look back across the hallway to Aurora who was sleeping in her room.

"Well she had you, and you look so happy earlier when I saw the two of you together."

"You saw me with Aurora earlier? Why didn't you come talk to us?"

"I came to see how she was doing and Van Helsing stopped me from going the room."

"That would be my fault then. Abraham was upsetting her bring up nightmares from our past that she didn't have to deal with again, or ever as far as I am concerned. I banished him out saying she needed to rest."

"We all have nightmares," Ruby muttered. "I had them for three years leading up to me finding out what I really was."

"Well, Aurora being alive will give me one less nightmare to worry about next time I actually sleep."

"Trust me, I learned the hard way, you shouldn't keep your nightmares from your family and friends." She reached out and touched his hand. "I am here if you ever need to share anything. It is the least I can do after all you have done for me since the curse broke."

"It is beyond relief that my actions didn't lead to Aurora's untimely death. But there are many more nightmares I wouldn't even know where to start explaining them."

"I killed my mother." Ruby paused surprised she confessed that to him. "It was an accident and I did it to save Snow. But I did it all the same."

"I understand the feeling better than you think. My actions led to my brother's death, and when I succeeded in bringing him back I let him kill my father." Victor closed his eyes not believing he had just told her that. "It sounds even worse when I say it like that."

"I am pretty sure my confession didn't sound that great to start with."

Victor ran on nervously trying to explain what had happened. "My father never liked me. I wasn't strong enough, or good enough for him and he let me know it every chance he got. He never encouraged me to study medicine but I wanted my name to stand for something good. My mother, she was sick and at first, I wanted to save her, but I couldn't. After she died his treatment of me only got worst. Then my work got my brother killed. When I brought him back to life and he wasn't the same my father let me have it and there was enough of my brother left to defend me. When he attacked my father, I felt so relieved that I just let it happen. When I realized what was happening it was too late." Victor stared down at his hands his mind racing with what Ruby must be thinking about him.

"Victor I am so sorry you had grown up like that. But I can understand why you would step back and let your brother help you. Sometimes karma finally catches up to people."

They stood there for a long moment both lost in their own thoughts before Ruby told him. "I want to help you with your goal of making your name stand for something good. I want you to try to cure me."

"Really?" Victor asked not believing he had heard her correctly. "It feels like our last conversation was a lifetime ago with all that has happened the last few hours, but it has only been just that, a few hours. Don't you need more time to think about it? I don't want you to rush into things."

"Trust me, Victor. I don't need any more time. I am sure."

"Even after knowing my last name and what I just said?"

"Yes. I just told you that I killed my own mother to save Snow, and you already know I am a werewolf. If you can look at me and tell me straight-faced that I am not a monster. I can do the same to you."


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Jefferson barely slept at all that night. His mind kept going over and over the night he thought Aurora died. How Rumple had played him into believing she was dead _. I never once questioned if her death could have been faked_. _How could I have fallen for Rumple's and Regina's trick all those years ago?_

"Well, at least I didn't give Regina what she wanted. I took my hat and left." _Which led to Alice's death_ a voice in his head reminded him. "No, it led to me having Grace." He muttered out loud to himself.

His mind drifted to the night Victor and he had watched over Aurora after Regina had all but killed her with the poison apple.

" _Maybe we should be playing for money." He joked bouncing slightly on the bed as he leaned over to take the cards from Victor in his chair beside the bed._

" _I think I have lost enough money to you to last a lifetime. Besides it isn't like you are paying me for this trans realm house call."_

" _Oh don't act like that, you know once Rumple sees Aurora is alright you will be paid handsomely."_

 _Victor didn't have a chance to respond because Aurora started to cough. He turned dropping the cards as he leaned over her. "Aurora, just breathe." He looked up to Victor who had come around the other side of the bed. "What's wrong with her." He pressured his friend for an answer._

 _Victor didn't say as he put on his stethoscope and listened to her breathing._

" _Is she chocking?" He rushed on worried. "You said she would be alright."_

" _Jefferson do shut up a moment so I can listen to her lungs."_

 _He bit his lip as he held tight to Aurora's hand, as her body shook with another coughing spell before going quiet. He waited a moment watching her chest rise and fall. "Is she alright? Maybe we should wake her?" he suggested as Victor straightened up._

" _I doubt we could wake her if we tried. The medication…"_

" _Potion." He corrected._

 _Victor gave him a glare as he leaned over to listen to Aurora's breath again. "It seems to be working. It is simply…"_

" _Working its magic," He suggested._

 _Victor gave a little huff of annoyance. "I suppose in this case your wording is correct. It is working its magic." He commented taking off the stethoscope. "It is like I said she is going to be fine."_

" _She is going to be fine? Then what was that? It sounded like she was choking like she couldn't breathe. You know she needs to breathe to be alright."_

" _It is like I said it was the potion you gave her, opening her lungs the rest of the way. Her body had become accustomed to not using all her lung capability so when the pathways cleared it was a little overwhelming but look at her she is breathing fine now and just like I said with a few more hours of sleep she will be right as rain."_

 _He nodded his head wanting to believe his friend but still very worried about Aurora's well-being._

" _Look it is late. Get some sleep. I will watch over the two of you."_

" _I can't possibly sleep." He shook his head not agreeing to Victor's demands._

" _You look like you could fall over at any moment it been over a day and a half since you got any rest. So, lay down beside her and I will just write in my journal or draw to past the time."_

" _I…"_

" _I won't take no for answer. Get some sleep, Jeff."_

 _"Always the voice of reason." He muttered standing up taking off his coat and putting it on the back of the other chair, where his hat and bag were already laying. He laid down beside her taking her left hand his. Victor had been right, he was beyond tired and it wasn't long before he was asleep._

The dream shifted and his mind recalled the morning after they had run away from Rumple's to Victor's.

 _Jefferson awoke to Aurora's fingers in his hair. He opened his eyes giving her a smile before pulling her closer. "Now this is something I could get used to every morning." He gave her a kiss. He pulled back realizing that the pain in this side was gone. "It doesn't hurt anymore. Did you heal me already?" He moved to look down at his side._

" _I had enough magic when I first woke about two hours ago. I just fixed it then."_

" _Impressive, your magic has come a long way, I didn't feel anything when you healed me."_

" _Well you were drugged, and I was going to let you rest longer but Victor said breakfast is served at 8 am sharped and I know you hate to miss a meal."_

" _You know me so well."_

" _Please anyone who knows you for more than five minutes knows you love good food."_

" _Keyword being good. I had enough bad food growing up, that I am going to make sure I never have to miss a meal or eat discussing things again. But am I really that much of an open book?"_

 _Aurora smiled. "No, you are definitely not. There are many chapters behind your cover that I don't know about yet."_

" _Well here is to hoping you never get tired of flipping my pages." He whispered before kissing her neck making her burst into giggles._

" _Oh, I plan on reading you all the way to the end of our story."_

 _Jefferson flashed his perfect smile making Aurora blush harder than she already was. "Until the end of our story, I like that."_

 _"Why do you like that so much?"_

 _Her smile matched the one he felt on his face, and he pulled her even closer. "Because our story is never going to end."_

The alarm went off and Jefferson jumped up to hit the clock. He quickly stood up and went down the hall to check on Grace. She was sleeping comfortably in her bed. He walked over sitting down the bed and gently woke her up.

"Grace, darling time to get up. Remember last night I told you Sheriff Swan and her mother came back. Why don't we go into Granny's for breakfast before school today to celebrate?" The words were out of his mouth before he knew he had even said them. Aurora would surely be at Granny's for breakfast, but most likely so would Phillip.

"Really? Cool Henry usually eats there in the mornings with Emma maybe we could all sit together."

Jefferson grimaced at the thought remembering what he had done to Emma and Snow. "You know I am not thrilled Henry is your friend, it isn't safe to be around that boy. But even if you two stay friends I don't think Emma and I are going to be friends."

"Father you can't make friends if you don't try."

 _Well, when you drug them and tie them up it's hard to get them to trust you._ He thought forcing himself to smile at his daughter. "I will try. I will at least be nice to Sheriff Swan." Jefferson stood and went to go get ready.

Jefferson looked through his closet trying to find something to wear. Regina had made sure he would have all the fanciest clothes in the styles he would just love. He had more shirts and waistcoats and scarfs than any one person could possibly need.

He finally picked out an outfit he hoped showed off how well to do he was here in Storybrooke. _Yes, I always could look the part of a prince._ He thought as he fixed his scarf being extra careful to hide his scar.

He walked down the hallway. "Grace five minutes and we are leaving."

"Yes, Papa! I am almost ready."

Jefferson walked down to the living room pacing around a moment before sitting at the piano letting his fingers nervous run over the top of the piano and he started playing before he knew it.

Grace hear the music as soon as she came out of her room she walked down the hall to the stairs and listened a moment as her father's voice floated up.

 _"Well let me tell you 'bout the way she looked, The way she'd act and the color of her hair, Her voice was soft and cool, Her eyes were clear and bright, But she's not there, Well no one told me about her, what could I do, Well no one told me about her, though they all knew, But it's too late to say you're sorry, How would I know, why should I care, Please don't bother tryin' to find her, She's not there"_

Grace walked down the stairs and came to stand in the doorway as her father sang the chorus again.

 _"Well let me tell you 'bout the way she looked, The way she'd act and the color of her hair, Her voice was soft and cool, Her eyes were clear and bright, But she's not there."_

"You sing so well papa. Just like I remember."

He stopped playing turning to her. "I don't sing half as well as you, my beautiful angel." He picked her up giving her a hug.

She laughed a moment as he spun her around. "I just wished you would sing happier songs."

He placed her down carefully fixing her dress. "I will work on that Grace; I swear it to you." He walked over to the closet and took his nicest coat out. "Oh, you look so nice Papa, is there something special going on today? Should I go change?"

"No, you look perfect." He helped her get into the fancy winter coat he just gotten for her last week. "I just felt like wearing something nice today. You did want me to make a good impression on Sheriff Swan, correct. "

Grace gave a huge smile and bounced into his arms. "Oh yes, papa!"

* * *

Jefferson looked around the dinner as soon as they entered. The Grumpy little dwarf was at the counter with his friends all with equally silly but appropriate names. Belle was sitting in the front by the door. She looked up from her book.

"Up before noon. Growing up looks good on you Jefferson." She flashed him a smile before taking a sip of her tea.

Jefferson returned her smile remembering all too well how his sleeping in drove her crazy messing up her cleaning schedule. "Good morning to you too Belle." He gave her a friendly nod as he pulled Grace towards the back of the dinner.

"Oh, can we sit with Belle," Grace asked.

"Not today, she is just about done, and on the way to the library. Why don't we just sit here in the back?" He slid into the farthest booth facing the door, so he could see the whole dinner.

 _This was so stupid, what was I thinking, I should have made breakfast at home. What am I going to do, or say, especially with everyone else around?_

Ruby came over and took their orders, Jefferson didn't even recall what he ordered. It didn't matter, what matter was him seeing Aurora again. _I am only here because I just wanted to see her again, to make sure she and everything that happened last night was real. That she is really alive and it wasn't all a big hallucination like all those twenty-eight years in the manor._ He drummed his fingers on the table top as his eyes focused on the door. _Where is she? Victor said she was fine she should have been left out of the hospital by now. I should have just called Victor._

"Papa, are you even listening to me?"

"What…" Jefferson looked across the table at her. "Of course, I am glad you like school so much." His fingers went back to drumming on the table.

"I was talking about Henry."

"Grace sorry, what were you saying?"

"Maybe we shouldn't have come out to breakfast. I know you hate leaving the mansion."

"I don't hate leaving the mansion, I am beyond thrilled that I can finally leave the mansion when I want too."

"But you always seem so nervous, like someone or something is going to get you or me."

"I've upset a lot of people in my life before you came into it." _There are a lot of people who may want to hurt me._ But he couldn't tell her that she was just a little girl, only 9 years old, he didn't want her to worry. "I am sorry my mind was wondering tell me again."

Jefferson listened to Grace run on about Henry, school, and the town. Ruby brought over their food and between the food and Grace's conversation he didn't even hear the bell ring or see them come into until they were sitting down at a table across the room. It was the voices which made him look up.

He watched as Aurora kept her head down until she was seated. Phillip had pulled out her seat like a proper gentleman would have. _Why does that frustrate me so? He is clearly treating her well._ A little voice in the back of his head answered him. _Because it should be you helping her, touching her, smiling at her._

Jefferson grimaced as Phillip's hand lingered on her shoulder as he joked with Charming. Aurora moved his hand away before adjusting her chair and looking around at the diner. He watched as her eyes went first to the exits. _She remembers what I taught her, always know your escape routes_. Then they swung around searching the rest of the diner until she found him and he couldn't help but smile at her expression. She gave a little bounce in her seat and smiled, she opened her mouth to say something but then she changed her mind. _Why, was it Grace?_

He didn't get to question her actions long because Belle realizing who had just entered the diner stood up and rushed over to her. He watched Aurora's face light up as she stood up hugging Belle for a long time. He was far enough away he couldn't hear what they were saying but he had a feeling Belle was telling her he was there, he ducked down and slide over to the far side of the booth as Belle turned around.

It worked Belle couldn't see him and he watched as she turned back to the Aurora and the table, talking for a few more moments.

He watched as Aurora put on a fake smile to face Emma and the others. He had seen her use that smile during her lessons with Belle and Rumple. He noticed Belle place a hand on her shoulder and lean in whispering something to her. _She noticed the fakeness of her smile too._ He thought watching her pull back and leave the diner.

Watching Aurora sitting down with a group of strangers to eat breakfast made him think back to her first morning at Rumple's castle.

" _Is there something you would like me to do?" Aurora asked after Rumple had ordered her to the dining room._

" _He would like to see you sit and eat. He likes to have us all have a meal together when it's meal time if we are all here. Don't ask me why because he will refuse to say we are family."_

" _Yes, that is enough Jefferson! Thank you. Eat Aurora you need your strength for your training."_

" _Even when I am pissed at him I eat the food. Never turn down a good meal that is an important rule to live by." He emphasized his point by stabbing an oversized piece of sausage and stuffing it all in his mouth. While flashing a goofy grin._

 _Aurora couldn't help but smile at his actions._

" _Well, Jefferson has manners he just refuses to use them outside of his jobs. He a firm believer of why try if not getting something out of it."_

" _That is a bit, harsh dear Belle. As you and Rumple both know I am well versed in how to play the part of royalty but this is my home and I see no need to keep up appearances and impress anyone here." He finished by scooping up a huge forkful of eggs._

" _It is one thing to keep up appearances and another altogether to impress someone. So far you have lacked to do either for me." Aurora coldly commented taking a seat at the table._

 _He raised his eyebrow at her looking at Rumple who gave a little nod of permission, so he challenged her. "How have I lacked to impress you? You are here because of me?"_

" _Correction you are still alive because of me. And your complete lack of manners around me or Belle when you both know we are Princesses is shameful."_

" _Oh, you two maybe Princesses but this isn't your castle." He threw his napkin down on the table top._

" _I may be new here but I am pretty sure it is only **his** castle." Aurora pointed at Rumple with her teaspoon before using it to place sugar in her teacup. _

" _Well that is most definitely true about you and Belle, but sorry Rory I can come and go as I please."_

" _I told you not to call me that." Aurora's voice grew harsher her anger starting to show through. "You may think you are free but I have a feeling you are as stuck here as us."_

" _Now, now children." Rumple smiled watching the two of them go at it together, clearly, neither of them wanting to let the other have the last word._

" _Aurora, Rumple is right, you need to eat breakfast before your training starts. Normally Jefferson isn't usually here for breakfast." Belle continued like Jefferson hadn't interrupted her and caused a minor scene with Aurora. "He usually sleeps half the day way."_

" _Correct as usually my dear Belle, I was up all night tending to one of my favorite jobs." He flashed a wicked smile. "So I haven't been to bed yet."_

" _Is it still one of your favorite jobs?" Rumple asked._

 _His_ _face fell. "It may not be as nice as it used to be but it defiantly has its perks. Two of them that I can clearly picture." He chuckled playing with the food on his plate as he thought of Regina's chest._

" _May I eat my breakfast in my room?" Aurora asked._

" _Why ever would you want to do that?" Rumple asked._

" _Because I don't care to hear about what horrible things you two are plotting and giggling about."_

" _Horrible things? Horrible things?" He pushed his chair back from the table looking to Rumple "You really need to explain to this silly young thing that I remove dangerous items from idiots that don't know how to handle them and give them to you who actually knows what to do with them."_

" _Yes, when you put it that way you, are nowhere near the villain I thought you both to be." Aurora mocked. "I guess I was a silly young **thing** for thinking that of the Dark One and his pet thief."_

" _Aurora!" Bella gasped standing up. "I think for this morning it would be best if I take her back up to the library to finish breakfast and start our first lesson."_

 _Aurora looked to Rumple who gave a nod and she stood following Belle out of the room._

" _Oh, Rum she is going to be trouble," He commented leaning back and putting his feet up on the table watching them walk out the door of the dining hall. "No walk in the park like Belle was. This one is going to need to be broken in."_

" _No not broken, that won't do. She will have to be strong for what is coming her way, but she does have to come to an understanding of how things work to rule successfully." Rumple paused. "Are you up to the challenge?"_

 _He turned his head to the side to look at Rumple flashing a toothy grin. "When have I ever walked away from a challenge?"_

" _First thing she is going to need to learn to relax to be able to control her emotions. They are clouding her thoughts and messing up her control."_

" _My thoughts exactly did you see how she got snippy at me for no reason at all?"_

" _Yes," Rumple muttered looking Jefferson and up and down. "For no reason at all."_

 _He didn't catch the sarcastic tone of Rumple comment, he was too busy staring at the door Aurora had left out of. Giving a little nod of his head, he smirked and turn telling him. "I have just the thing to add to her tea."_

Grace had turned following her father's glance. "Who is that Papa?" Her words brought him out of his daydream and back to the present.

"Grace don't stare." He commented forcing himself to look away.

"Who are those new people, dress from back home?"

"It is none of our concern."

"She looks just like the Princess from your stories. The one that Uncle Victor drew the pictures for."

Jefferson pulled her back around in her seat. "Grace that is Queen Aurora, and King Phillip."

"Queen and King? But in the stories, she was just a Princess and she never wanted Phillip."

"They are just stories Grace, ones I made up to entertain you."

"If they were made up then why did Uncle Victor know what she looked like?"

Jefferson took a deep breath trying to figure a way out of this. "I worked very dangerous jobs for very wealthy people and sometimes your mother and Uncle Victor would help."

"The job like the one the Evil Queen asked you go on?"

"Yes… We all knew Aurora. But the stories are just stories." His eyes drifted over to her across the room. Phillip had put an arm around her and Jefferson watched as she grew all tensed at his touch. _She doesn_ _'t like him at all, does she? But then again, she didn't like it when I touched her at first either._

Grace's mind raced. In her storybook, she had always thought her father to be the young man who had stolen the Princess's heart and she had always thought the later stories with her father and Alice her mother was just an extension of the stories of the Princess and her father. But they had to go into hiding and the Princess couldn't use her real name, in her mind Aurora was Alice and her mother. She watched as her father smiled across the room. She turned around again just in time to see Aurora blush and look away from them.

"Papa she is the reason you got all dressed up, today isn't it?"

"What? Don't be ridiculous. I just wanted to wear my nice coat."

"You should go over and talk to her."

"One does not simply go up to royalty and start talking to them. You know how it works."

"This isn't the Enchanted Forest. This is Storybrooke. Besides with how much she is looking back here something tells me she wants you to talk to her."

"She has the title, if she wanted to talk to me she would."

"Father this isn't our old land. We are not peasants we are all equals here."

"You can't be serious Rory isn't interested in me she has her King and Kingdom to think about."

"Rory? You mean the nickname from the storybook is real? You called the Princess Rory in real life! You like her…" She looked over her shoulder and saw Aurora steal another glance in their direction. "And she likes you." _I knew the man in the stories was my father, which makes the Princess my mother. My mother is alive, but papa doesn't want me to know since he thinks he has lost her to this Prince turned King._

"I do not like her. Your imagination is running away with you today." Jefferson told his daughter. _Oh God,_ _I love her._ He thought his eyes once more couldn't stop looking at Aurora.

"I knew you got dressed up for a reason." Grace bounced in her seat.

"What your papa can't wear nice things now?"

Grace's mind went back to the stories and how the young man had always dressed well and hated peasant clothes, come to think of it father always did his best to keep her in nicer clothes, and he did wear nicer rags than the rest of the villagers. His vest, and scarfs, his old leather pants…. And his pocket watch. The one he is playing with right now.

"Papa I haven't seen you with that watch since before the curse, what is going on?"

 _That is because I had to sell it our last winter together to feed you. Jefferson_ thought. _I found it again among my things when I woke up cursed in Storybrooke._ Out loud he tried to play this whole mess off. "Nothing is going on, just checking the time. I think we need to get you to school."

"Can't I walk with Henry." She wanted more than anything to talk to him about Aurora and if she really could be her mother. She had barely been able to talk to Henry since he showed up at her house with Ruby yesterday demanding her father help them.

"Not today." Jefferson stood to put on his coat. "Or any day. I told you to keep away from that boy."

"But papa I want to meet the Princess..."

"It's Queen now Grace," He cut her off, "Maleficent is dead she rules her Kingdom now. So, come along now Grace." Jefferson helped Grace into her coat and he walked by the busy table without meeting Aurora's eyes.

Grace turned as they went out the door and she saw Aurora watching them with a sad look on her face.

* * *

Van Helsing slid in the back door of the Game of Thorns Flower Shop and went down to the basement lab George had had him create with Maurice permission. He wasn't sure of all the details of what Rumple had done to Maurice, but he understood he had taken his only child away from him and that had been more than enough reason for him to help them take Rumple and other magical beings down.

"You are late," George muttered as he entered the room. "Some of us have things to do other than play with potion sets all day."

"I am late because I was up late last night, bring you some very valuable news. Ms. Swan and her mother came back last night."

"Yes, I heard, forgive me if I don't see the value in that news."

"But they brought several surprising guests with them. Robin Hood, Mulan, King Phillip and Queen Aurora."

"And why is this important to us?"

Van Helsing smiled loving the fact that he knew something more about people from George's world than he did. "Because your goal is to hurt Rumple and Jefferson and everyone with magic in this town, is it not?"

"Yes, but how would these strangers help?"

"Well, Phillip is the son of a King who once aided you. He would be a good ally in whatever is coming. But it is Aurora you will want to use as a pawn in your game."

"Why would this girl I never heard of be of any use to me or us?"

"Because you have heard of her. She is the lost princess. I know from my dealings with Victor that she was found by Rumple."

"What would the Dark One have wanted with a missing Princess."

"She not just a Princess, she is a witch as well was."

"What are you talking about?"

"Maleficent saw her as a threat some prophecy she would kill her. So, she moved to destroy her and her family's Kingdom."

"But she only succeeded in kill her parents and taking over her Kingdom. Years later she still couldn't kill her but her sleeping curse has taken away her magic."

"How do you know that?"

"Because last night I tried a few drops of what I have been working on in her glass of water, and nothing happened. She has no magic at the moment. Not until her true love kisses her."

"And her true love is?"

"Jefferson." Van Helsing's evil smile grew as he watched George's face.

"You are correct, it is well worth the wait. This is valuable news." George smiled. "Very valuable news indeed."

* * *

Jefferson had dropped off Grace at school and doubled back hanging around down the street from Granny's to watch Aurora. She had come out with the rest of the group and he watched as they split up and Emma had Aurora, Phillip, and Mulan go with her.

"You know you don't have to stalker Aurora, you can just talk to her."

Jefferson turned to see Victor.

"I wasn't stalking. I just walked Grace to school and saw her. It appears you do know what you are talking about, she seems fine." He looked his friend over, "But you don't. When is the last time you have slept?"

Victor gave him a worried look. "Over a day ago, I was going to pick up some food and then go home and crash. But my health isn't the issue here. You know you could have talked her last night and seen she was alright or this morning at the Granny's."

"You know I can' just go up and talk to her. I never ran in the same circles as royalty. I just pretended to, to make money."

"Tell me how many times have you dream of Aurora? To have her back, and here she is right over there."

"You know the answer to that is more times than I can count."

"There is a time to forget our dreams but there is also a time to live your dream."

"This is reality Victor, hardly anyone gets to actually live their dreams."

"Yes, that is true, but you my dear friend could be one of them." He stood there a moment acting like he was warming his hand on Jefferson.

"What in the seven hells are you doing?"

"That torch you carry for Aurora is so bright I thought for sure I could warm myself on it this chilly Maine morning."

"Very funny Vic. You are one to talk. How are things going with Ruby? Have you asked her out yet?"

"No." Victor straightened up all jokiness lost from his tone. "It hasn't been the right time yet."

"Please, you have only spent twenty-eight years pinning away on her and her short shorts."

"You still have ten years over me with your love for Aurora."

"Yes, thirty-eight years I have spent finding ways to go on living without her. Bu now this… She is alive and with her Prince. How…" He closed his eyes shaking his head slowly. "Tell me how Victor… How do I live with this? I can't go through all this again. Thinking I am going to lose her or actually losing her again to Phillip. I can't … I just can't. "

"You need to take this second chance."

"I told you I am not her true love."

"That is a lie and you know it. The gypsy foresaw this all."

"What are you talking about?"

"She said that you would have a girl with blonde curls and you have Grace. And later a Prince."

"I never should have told you about that. Besides, you are going to trust what some crazy old peasant had to say? That isn't very scientific of you doc."

"After all my travels with you and spending the last twenty-eight years cursed here, I would be foolish to not believe in magic. But scientifically speaking why do you think I tried so hard to get you and Alice together? At least genetically speaking I knew she could give you a blonde-haired baby, and now that Aurora is back you can have the son it spoke of."

"I am not King Material," he stated as he watched her go inside with Emma. "Aurora made me realize how much over my head in the darkness I really was. How selfish I was, how the world could be so different if I made a few simple changes. She made me look to the light, to try for happiness even if I know I don't deserve it. But it was her so-called death, and later Alice's death, and losing Grace, which made me realize the light burns, and I was never supposed to be a part of it."

"A life lived in the dark, is no life at all."

Jefferson gave a huff as his friend's words rang true. "I will think about it. Is that what you want to hear?"

"I guess I will settle for that, for now." The two of them stood there a moment both lost in thought before Victor asked, "Can I come over later this afternoon before my shift at the hospital and look through the books Regina brought over in your attic?"

"Whatever for?"

"I told you I am going to find a way back home; Rumple's old books may hold an answer to help me find the science to do so." He didn't say anything about helping Ruby break her curse. He wasn't ready for anyone to know about that yet.

"Sure, you can take whatever you want, but only after you get some sleep."

Victor laughed. "God, when did you become the voice of reason."

Jefferson wasn't amused by his teasing comment and he muttered "Good day, Victor," as he walked away.


	28. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: I forgot to say the song Jefferson sang in Chapter 26 was "She's Not There" by The Zombies.**

 **Chapter 27**

Victor had gotten some rest and before it was time for his shift start at the hospital he had driven up to Jefferson's mansion to look through the collection of books Regina had brought over to fill Jefferson's attic and make it look like Rumple's old tower room.

He was flipping through one dusty old volume when Jefferson came up behind him. "What time do you have to go to work? You have been up here over an hour." He paused a moment studying the titles of the books Victor had on the table. "Doc, you would tell me if you were doing anything reckless, wouldn't you?"

"Science is not reckless."

"I know I have a very loose definition of reckless but with my past experience your science definably fits into the reckless category." He picked up the book labeled, _Magical Creatures._ "How is this one going to help you get us back home?"

Victor grabbed it off of him and placed it in his travel bag he had brought with him. "I am a scientist. You told me last night that I could take whatever I wanted as long as I got some rest."

"Maybe you can't borrow these I don't want you finding a way to make things worse."

"We are stuck here in this town, in this realm I couldn't make this worse if I bloodily well tried." He threw a few more titles in his bag before Jefferson could see what they were. "I am going to make things better. It is you who is making things worse for yourself."

"I have been thinking about it," Jefferson muttered. "I just don't know how to do it."

Victor stepped back from the table waving his hands as he did a slow circle looking at the room. "Regina gave you everything you could ever want by cursing this room to look like Rumple's Tower Room. You have everything you need here and more to be able to steal away some time to be alone with Aurora."

He watched his friend's worried face as he looked around the room at the potions and spell ingredients. "You are afraid."

"Of course I am and I have all rights to be!" Jefferson took a breath lowering his voice. "I have already lost so much."

"You have forgotten all you taught me."

"What did I ever teach you?" Jefferson shook his head in disbelief at Victor's comment.

"You taught me to push past my fears because the best things lay on the other side fear. Yes, the past can hurt, but the way I see it you can either run from it or learn from it.

Jefferson raised his eyebrow at his friend. "Did you just quote the Lion King?"

"You aren't the only one who can throw quotes around." He laughed a moment stopping and staring at Jefferson. "But in all seriousness, you can't have a happy ending until you stop punishing yourself."

* * *

Aurora settled down into a chair relieved the day was over trying to will herself into relaxing. Victor had given her some pills to let her sleep tonight and she was planning on doing just that. She had only seen Jefferson at breakfast and hadn't been able to get away from Phillip or Emma all day, to try to find him herself. The only plus side to her day was that Rumple hadn't come to see her either.

Emma gave her a concerned looked to which she gave a weak smile.

"I am going to make tea." Emma declared. "Who wants a cup?"

But before she could get an answer there was a knock on the door.

Aurora froze in her seat, she just knew who it was going to be before Emma's words floated across the room. "Mr. Gold what are you doing here?"

Aurora felt her whole body tense back up at Rumple's Storybrooke name.

"Good Evening Miss Swan. I am here to see Queen Aurora."

Hearing his voice made her feel even worse. "I don't want to see him." She stood up standing slightly behind Charming who had moved closer to Emma and the door.

"I am afraid we still need to talk whether you want to allow it or not." Rumple used his cane to push Emma back a step and open the door fully.

"She said she doesn't want to talk to you Gold." David defender her.

"Letting the peasant turned Prince do your talking for you. My you have changed since your time spent at my castle."

"I said…"

"Yes…" Rumple raised his free hand casting a spell freezing everyone but him and Aurora. "enough of these boring threats, I have let enough time past, it is time we talk."

"Stop that!" Aurora screamed at him. "I said get out of here, you are not welcome here."

"I am not a vampire dearie; you are going to need a lot more than that to keep me away."

She stepped out from behind Charming. "I have nothing to say to you. I always knew you were no good but I never thought you could cause so much pain to the ones who actually cared for you; Belle, Jefferson, and myself. I don't have magic to make you leave but you are not welcome here." She picked up the knife off the kitchen table as she came around to face him.

"Oh, now there is the quick thinking student I so did love to teach. You can hold that knife while we talk if it makes you feel better but you know you can't really hurt me with it."

"When I was dragged to your castle I thought you were the monster everyone in the Enchanted Forest feared, but over the months I came to actually trust you." She laughed at that now insane thought. "Even after what you did to Jefferson and we ran away, a part of me still thought you would see the error of your ways and welcome us and Belle back into your life. After I thought Jefferson died and I came back with you, I felt like I was going _home._ Somewhere I could be _safe_ and _wanted_. But now I can see that everything was a lie. I was right from the beginning. You are a monster! And all you ever do is use people. Jefferson for his thieving, Belle for her housework and cooking, and me to pick up all the pieces after the monster you created destroyed the Enchanted Forest. So, I see you for what you are and I won't be your puppet anymore, so don't waste your breath."

"Come now give yourself more credit than that. You were never my puppet. You never did exactly as I wanted, now did you?"

"You are not sorry about any of it, are you?" She screamed pointing the knife at him.

"I have nothing to be sorry for." He leaned on his cane. "Everyone cursed is here because of their choices so I owe no one an apology."

"Choices?" Aurora shook her head in disbelief. "There are no choices around you. We are all just your chess pieces."

"You choose to leave."

"You still don't understand! We would have chosen to stay with you, but you gave us no choice. And to make matters worse the night I thought Jefferson died you made it seems like you were willing to correct your mistake and take us back."

"I did want you both back but…"

"NO!" Aurora screamed at him. "No more buts, no more lies, I blamed myself for Jefferson's death, and you just let me. Six months! Six months I lived in that cold dark empty castle with you, before the sleeping curse finally took me. I cried my eyes out for three days making myself sick because I thought I got the man I loved killed!"

She waved the knife around in front of her as she ran on.

"Jefferson idolized you! Hell, he won't admit it but he still does, and you know it. All he ever did was to stay in your good graces; to have you tell him he was important, he was worth something, that you loved him! And you rewarded all his hard work by letting him think for thirty-eight years he was responsible for my death."

"He idolized me until you came along, then staying in my good graces didn't mean as much to him anymore. You know I taught you both so well. My only mistake was letting Belle use him to teach you to dance. Oh yes, I never should have let you two dance."

"Yes, we fell in love, but we didn't want to leave. You left us no choice. You all but kill him that day."

"He picked you over me that day."

"So, you were jealous? You destroyed our happiness because I took him from you?" She shook her head in disbelief. "You kept me trapped in that castle, knowing he was alive! After everything you have done to us I think it is time you realize just how sorry you should feel." She reached out with her free hand grabbing his arm trying to use the ring to take some of Rumple's powers.

"It didn't work." She muttered pulling back looking at her ring."

He grabbed ahold of her wrist. " _Shit_ ," she thought trying to pull free but he only tightened his grip.

"Silly girl, the ring was only set to work on lower level magic. When you used it to take the power from the lake you overloaded it and destroyed it." He threw her hand away.

She quickly started backward trying to put some room between them, for all the good it would do her.

"You think you can handle my magic?" he growled following her step for step, his cane tapping on wooden floor sent shivers up her spine. "My true magic will make your skin crawl." He watched her try to straighten up and put on a front like he had taught her. "My magic should scare you. There is a reason I keep it bottled up tight." He raised a hand and dark smoke appeared. "There is a reason why they call me the Dark One."

He let the smoke move towards her. "No Rumple!" she pleaded losing herself to her fear, as she backed up against the wall putting her hands up in front of her. "I just wanted to take a little magic to try to get you to listen to me."

"It is you who should be listening to me, you silly child. There is another lesson I have to teach you." He let the magic encircle her and Aurora felt like she couldn't breathe. It felt thousand times worse than when Cora had forced her magic on her. Choking she fell to her knees and tried to crawl away from it, but the darkness followed her.

"I remember a time when you wished you didn't have magic." He advanced on her as she tried to crawl away shaking her head no. "Are you so desperate for magic you would take it from where ever you can?"

"No." she choked shaking her head vigorously unable to get any more words out.

He waved his hand and the blackness flowed back into him. "Lesson learned dearie?"

Aurora worked on catching her breath as she used the stairs to pull herself back up. "Yes." She rubbed her neck a moment trying to decide to ask her question or not. "How do you deal with that darkness? It felt like it was drowning me."

"It wants to destroy the light but I have it under control. Which is more than you ever could say about your magic."

"I had my magic under control just fine at the end. And once Jefferson kisses me and my powers come back…"

"You still think his kiss will return your magic?"

"Of course, it will and you know it to be so. You knew when you changed Maleficent curse that Phillip wasn't my True Love and his kiss wouldn't undo what that witch had done to me."

"Are you so sure that the True Love I was talking about is Jefferson? I mean you were such a young girl when you came to my castle. Never in love before, and well as you know Jefferson has been known to make the ladies, Regina included swoon."

"I know he loves me as much as I love him. Nothing you say can change my mind about that." Aurora growled.

"Not even the fact that you are now Queen?"

"Yes, I am Queen now and I will decide who will rule beside me."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. You were sixteen when you first came the castle. Seventeen when you ran away. Eighteen when the sleeping curse took you."

"I know my life story, and your time of controlling me is over. I am a Queen now and I will not be controlled by anyone, especially The Dark One."

"My point is you were a confused child when you first met Jefferson. He flashed a few smiles and said a few choice words and you fell for it. If he did love you and thought his kiss would return your magic to you, don't you think he would have done it by now? I mean it has been almost twenty-four hours since you returned in his life and I heard he left you at the hospital and you two haven't so much as looked at each other since."

Aurora screamed. "Get out of here right this second. I am done listening to your lies!"

Rumple laughed. "I see that sleeping curse hasn't helped your temper, but at least now you can't burn the place down. Just remember there is a darkness inside of all of us, just like there is a light."

"Get out! I am done with you. I never needed you, you just tricked me into believing I did."

Rumple moved into her personal space and she took a deep breath not sure what to expect as she stood her ground. "Who's lying now, dearie." He whispered as he moved a curl behind her ear mocking one of Jefferson's favorite thing to do to her hair, before moving back towards the door with a wave of his hand the spell broke, letting Charming finish his threat.

"She doesn't want to talk to you Gold, now get out of my house."

"Yes, that will be enough of your pathetic attempts at threatening me. I may not have gotten what I came for but I think I taught a valuable lesson and I will be leaving. You all could use a good night's rest. I wouldn't want the dreams of the past to keep you up." He finished his eyes settling on Aurora a moment before he turned to leave.

Aurora didn't realize she was holding her breath until she watched Emma close the door on Rumple. She took a deep breath and sat down on the stairs shaking.

"Are you alright?" Emma asked coming over and putting an arm around her.

"I think I just need to go lay down," Aurora said pulling away and wrapping her arms around herself trying to warm herself up from the cold and darkness that Rumple had thrown at her.

"I can bring you some tea."

"No, I don't…" She took a deep breath. "I just need to be alone." She whispered to just Emma.

"I understand." She placed her arm back around her leading her to the stairs. "Second door on the right is my room. I will crash on the couch tonight and we can work out this whole living arrangement tomorrow over breakfast."

"Thank you," Aurora muttered before walking up the stairs, so glad to be away from not just Phillip but everyone for a few hours.

She opened the door and noticed something on the bed. It was a small package with a note on it address to her or Emma. She opened the note. "Flying paper here?" She opened the letter knowing who it had to be from.

 _Aurora,_

 _I wasn't sure where you would be sleeping but knowing Sheriff Swan I can see her giving you her own room. If I am wrong Sheriff Swan can you please pass this package along to Aurora? I am sure she will know just what to make of it._

 _Jefferson._

Attached to the bottom of the letter was a flower. She felt herself gasp as she stared at the small flower. A memory hit her as her fingers lovingly touched the flower petals.

 _Jefferson made the flower disappear and reappear in her hair._

" _And you say you are not good at magic." She said with a smile._

" _Sleight of hand is hardly magic." He had smirked moving behind her so she could see him in the mirror. He lovingly moved her curls behind her ear so he could lean in and whisper. "Today when you see or touch this flower, just remember that I love you." He gave her a kiss on the cheek before stepping back and with a spin of his hat, he was gone on whatever task Rumple had given him._

She looked down at the rest of the package, seeing a vial of white powered, and a map with directions to his house. She looked the vial over. "A sleeping powder."

She sat down on the edge of the bed gripping the powder tight. Her mind rushing back to a memory of Rumple testing to see if she could successfully use a sleeping powder to drug both Jefferson and Belle.

 _She had drugged Belle first by the fire bring the tea over to Jefferson. "Belle nodded off and didn't finish her pot of tea. Do you want to have a cup with me?"_

" _Sure thing." He put down his book and turning to Rumple as Aurora poured him a cup. "I told you were working Belle too hard, look at her she is napping and it isn't even midday yet."_

 _Rumple gave a huff not looking up from his spinning._

 _Aurora poured three full spoonful's of sugar in the cup. "Is that enough?"_

" _Do one more to be sure." Jefferson smiled watching the sugar fall into the cup before taking it and stirring it more._

 _Aurora poured herself a cup of tea and came to sit across him._

" _Now that Belle's asleep do you fancy a game of cards." He asked raising the tea cup up to his lips and taking a drink. He quickly jerked the teacup away. "Did you…" He managed to get out before the cup slipped from his hands hitting the table and bouncing off to the floor. Aurora leaned forward and caught his head before it hit the table._

" _Well done dearie, I thought for sure Jefferson would smell it in the tea."_

" _That is why I used a different tea instead of our preferred tea. He likes so much sugar in it, I am surprised he even tasted it at all."_

" _Clever girl." He giggled as he waved his hand cleaning up the mess but leaving Jefferson asleep on the table. "Shall we continue with the lesson while they sleep it off?"_

" _Of course."_

She laughed looking the map over. She stood knowing exactly what to do next. She hid the package under the pillow and took the little vial with her as she went back downstairs.

"Is something wrong?" David asked.

"I changed my mind on the tea and the company. I will make everyone a cup and then Emma why don't we have a chat up in your room?"

Emma looked to her father and then her mother, before saying "Sure, need any help making it?"

"No, I know how to do it, you all relax and I will bring it to you."

Less than fifteen minutes later Aurora was placing a blanket over a sleeping Emma. She took the map back from under the pillow and carefully walked down the hall to the top of the steps. She couldn't hear any talking. She walked down seeing Snow, David, Phillip, and Mulan fast asleep in their chairs.

"You still got it, Jefferson." She couldn't help but simile as she left the apartment.

* * *

Jefferson was pacing around his workroom. He had put Grace to bed over an hour ago and his thoughts and worries were driving him mad. "She isn't coming. Emma told her what a mess you are and she realizes you are insane. She never really loved you."

He turned back to the telescope for like the fifteen time in last twenty minutes. Finally seeing Aurora on the road to his house. He stood up straight. "She is coming!" He looked again. "Bloody Hell, She is really coming."

He rushed down the hall to the bath fixing his hair and looking over his clothes. "Oh god, she is coming up here, what was I thinking." He rushed back to the room watching her through the telescope getting closer and closer.

"Oh God the front gate is locked she can't get up the drive." He muttered as he rushed out of the room.

* * *

She followed the directions on the map Jefferson had included in her note and started on her way out of town. As she nearly sprinted down the tree covered road she kept glancing over her shoulder. I _f Philip caught her … urgh! She didn't want to think about Philip._ _Jefferson was alive._ She felt the smile on her face grow.

 _She was going to see Jefferson. If she could ever find his bloody house! Why did he live so far from town? Was this another one of Regina's ideas of the perfect curse? Having Jefferson who had traveled so far and wide to be so close to the edge of town but never be able to leave it? Oh, she really is a bitch!_ Aurora thought as she came to a clearing and could make out a huge house in the night. She stood there in the driveway suddenly too scared to move forward.

 _What the hell am I doing here?_ She thought as she leaned against the stone pillar looking up at the cold iron block with the raised number 316 on it as she started having second doubts. Looking up at the huge house her thoughts ran on. _Jefferson is ten years older, thirty-eight years older if you count the years of the curse. He has a daughter. A dead wife. He's moved on and forgotten about me._

"I am just a stupid child in way over my head," Aurora muttered out loud to herself.

"You were never just a stupid child." Aurora let out a little shirk as Jefferson moved out of the shadows of the pillar that marked the entrance to the driveway. "Sorry didn't mean to startle you. Just came down to open the gate, honestly, I was starting to think you were not going to make it. I was wondering if you would be able to get away from your… Fiancé and the clingy Charming's. But then again you always were my little street rat." Jefferson moved up beside her not missing a beat as he offered Aurora his arm like he had done hundreds of times before.

She smiled at his street rat comment, and it widened as she took his arm falling into place beside him like no time had passed between them.

He waved towards his huge manor and dramatically added. "Welcome to my humble abo."

"More like welcome to my parlor said the spider to the fly," Aurora stated uneasy, letting Jefferson lead her towards the house. "I am engaged to be married, Jefferson. I shouldn't be here."

"Engaged, but yet you came." Jefferson gave her a look.

"Don't look at me like that. I thought you were dead." Aurora stopped walking and her voice grew sharp. "You shouldn't be surprised."

"I shouldn't be surprised?" Jefferson asked pulling back from Aurora.

"At least I was planning on marrying who Rumple's counter-curse said I would, and who my parents wanted me too in the first place." Aurora tried to reason.

Jefferson walked away from her up the driveway to under the car park in front of his house. "What, that makes it better because you stuck to HIS plan?" Jefferson spun around to face her. "The plan you didn't want any part of."

"I thought you were dead! There wasn't anything else left in my life, but HIS plan!" She hissed. "You are one to talk." She pointed at him storming up the driveway joining him under the car park. "You never wanted to get married before you met me. You were not supposed to be the one who got married and had a child!"

"I fell in love with you. Did you really think I couldn't let those feelings in again for someone else?"

"You told me repeatedly that you didn't have feelings for Alice, that you never…"

"I hadn't." Jefferson's tone grew to match Aurora's.

"And yet there is your whole marriage to her and Grace!"

"Rumple was right she had a childish crush on me but I never acted on it until months after I thought you had died. I didn't have anywhere else to go. Alice helped me get through everything. I was a mess! Damn it, Aurora! The next thing I knew one thing lead to another and she was pregnant with Grace. I may be a lot of things but I wasn't going to leave Alice with a baby. I didn't have anyone else left in my life and unlike you, I didn't have a plan to fall back on."

Jefferson paused, shaking his head at Aurora, as he took a deep breath trying to calm himself down before he continued. "Alice was all I had left of my old life. Well her and Victor. And I know Victor can be quite stunning in black and white or color but he really isn't my type. As much as I may have joked about it from time to time in the past."

He smiled as Aurora laughed at his comment.

"Victor always hated that joke."

With a small smile playing on his lips he closed the gap between himself and Aurora taking her hands "Please the last thing I want to do is argue with you, Rory." He forced himself to take another deep breath unsure of what to say next until he heard the words coming out of his mouth. "Do you remember the first time I told you that I loved you."

"Yes, it was in the tower room by the fire on my seventeenth birthday."

"Do you remember the last time I told you, I love you?"

His question threw Aurora's mind back to the morning after he asked her hand in marriage. _They were laying in bed and had been teasing her with kisses and touches all morning. When he started softly singing to her. "I wanna stand with you on a mountain, I wanna bathe with you in the sea. I wanna lay like this forever, Until the sky falls down on me..."_

 _Aurora laughs._

" _Is me confusing my love to you such a funny matter?"_

" _I know you are quoting something, you heard on your adventures."_

" _Just because they are someone else's words doesn't mean they don't ring true for us." He rolled her over on top of him. "I think he wrote the song about you. I'll love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do"." He leaned in kissing her neck making her break out in giggles again. "And by the end of the week you will be Mrs. Jefferson Jones, and we will have the rest of eternity here in Neverland."_

" _Until it is safe to go back and rule my Kingdom."_

" _Do you really want to be Queen, or is it you just think you should be Queen?" He moved back giving her space._

" _Being a Queen is what I can do, but being Aurora is what I want to be, with you." She kissed him. "But when you gave me this ring last night you agreed my royal bloodline didn't matter and we would get through whatever is coming together."_

" _I remember and it is true. Even if I don't want to play King…"_

" _It wouldn't be playing Jefferson. The time for playtime is over and has been since we ran away from Rumple's. You understand that don't you. Or should I give this ring back?"_

" _No!" Jefferson bolted up. "No, I never want you to give that ring back. I love you Aurora, it is you and me together forever no matter if we stay here in Neverland running the pub or you get back home and run your kingdom. It is like you told me, together until the end of our story."_

" _Until the end of our story." She smiled. "I do like that saying."_

" _Oh, I hope you like much more than just my fancy words." Jefferson leaned in kissing her again._

"Yes," Aurora whispered. "It was in Neverland after you asked me to marry you."

"Wrong, it was in the tower room over what I thought was your dead body."

"Jefferson…" She pulled back taking a step back from him. "I really thought you were dead too." She felt tears forming in her eyes and it took everything she had to push them away. "Do you remember the last time we were alone together before I thought I got you killed?"

"It was the morning after our engagement. I believe I had you down to just your undergarment bottoms." He whispered moving closer to her.

"Yes, I should have let you go all the way that morning."

"I believe I pleased you quite well without going all the way." He smiled at the memory. "I don't recall any complaints."

"If I would have let you any of those times you tired, then I would have come into my full powers and maybe just maybe things would have turned out differently."

"Don't play the "what if" game," Jefferson stated turning serious. "That is not a game you ever want to play. Trust me I had twenty-eight years stuck here and my time in Wonderland, talking to the ghost of my past…" he trailed off not wanting to remember all the one-sided torturous conversations he had had with himself. "You have no idea how much losing you ruined me."

Aurora felt like she couldn't breathe at his confession but she somehow whispered. "I am right here."

"That's always been our problem, Rory, right beside each other but never able to be together for real." He moved in closer his fingers playing with the flower in her hair. "You remembered?"

"Of course, your private lessons were always my favorite part of my day while stuck in Rumple's castle. Before we ran away I used to daydream it was our castle, but Rumple and Regina…"

"Tricked us both. But you came all this way, will you please come inside before you go back to the Charmings?"

Aurora gave him a quick nod and she let him lead her up the brick stairs.

 **Author's Note: In the last flashback Jefferson's quoting** **Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden (But I am sure you already knew that.) ;)**


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"What is it you need to tell me?" Aurora asked when they stepped onto the landing leading to the white front door.

"It's not so much tell you, as show you. Come along inside." Jefferson teased as he opened the front door. "I promise I won't take long. I don't want your King to know where you are any more than you do. I quite like where my head is and would hate to lose it again." _Especially outside of Wonderland._ He thought as he opened the door and with a little bow he said, "After you my Lady."

"I may be a Queen now Jefferson, "she said as she walked into the house. "But you were always the one to point out that you were my equal."

"I may have implied that on more than one occasion and sure I know how to act the part but the truth is I was born to play the part of the conman, not the King."

Aurora bit her lip and avoided Jefferson's eyes as she looked around the entrance way. "Well, I see Regina didn't curse you to the poor house. This is definitely on par if not better than your Rumpelstiltskin days."

"My curse was different than everyone else's." Jefferson took a deep breath and Aurora couldn't help but look over at him. She could tell he had clearly suffered.

"I was stuck here for the past twenty-eight years remembering everything from my old life. Cursed to watch my daughter with another family, and not be able to do anything to change it. So close to the edge of town; but thanks to the curse, I could never leave the house. Not that I would want to go to town anyway, knowing who most of the town folks were in our old lands, and all of them stuck here having no idea of who they really were. Living basically the same day, after day." Jefferson looked away for a moment a faraway look in his eyes.

"Jefferson… I am so sorry." She placed her hand on his arm, she noticed Jefferson looked down like he was unsure she was really there. "I understand not having someone is the worst curse imaginable."

Jefferson's laugh had a little hint of insanity to it. "You have no idea the nightmares, the conversations I had in this house with ghosts of my past, you included."

"I can relate." She whispered. Aurora pulled back letting go of Jefferson's arm, she felt a little nervous _. I still love him_ , she thought, _This curse has broken him in ways I can't understand. We were both stuck in a nightmare, but at least I knew I was really asleep, he was awake the whole time!_ "Seeing you in my dreams was the best part of my curse."

He gave her a sad smile relating so much to her confession. "I am sorry…"

"Nothing about our current situation was our fault, we were both played." She paused a moment just looking at his sad expression before she continued. "Please tell me about Alice."

"Aurora…" He moved to pull away from her but she reached out grabbing ahold of his arm.

"No, I am serious, tell me what happened. I am so happy you had Victor and Alice after you thought I died. I only had Rumple and the sleeping curse. At least you had friends, love, and hope."

"It took a while for me to see the hope part again, just ask Victor, I was a bloodily mess."

"But now you can see hope every day in Grace."

"Yes, Grace…" He trailed off not sure what to say next about his nine-year-old daughter with another woman he had come to love.

"Tell me what happened to Alice. Emma told me, you told her, you lost your wife due to your work."

"We were actually happy for a few years. Not sure why I thought it would last, it's not like I had done anything good with my life that I would deserve any sort of a happy ending." Jefferson stopped to wipe the corner of his eye before looking at Aurora and continuing.

"Alice, she loved to use my hat and go on adventures. Even after we had Grace, Alice would still push to go on jobs. The neighbors were good at watching Grace while we were out. But one-time things didn't go as planned. I should never have let her talk me into taking the job in Wonderland. It was a horrible place to start with. I never did like it there, but Alice loved it for some reason."

Jefferson paused, clearly not wanting to go on, but he recomposed himself and continue. "I had stolen things before from Wonderland but things were different from the last time Alice or I had been there. The new Queen, the Queen of Hearts as she liked to be called was far more ruthless than the last. She ripped Alice's heart out right in front of me when I lied about how we came to be in her land. Said she recognized me from Regina's throne room, demanded I take her back to our land."

Jefferson started to shake his head. "How I got away is a blur. Alice was just lying there dead. Will Scarlet, he…I can't even…" Jefferson's eyes were staring at the ground in front of him, but Aurora could see he was seeing the Queen of Heart's Court and poor dead Alice laid out in front of him.

Jefferson closed his eyes willing the vision away. "Will helped me, Cora had his heart but he still found a way to let me go. I was able to bring back Alice's body. I hung up my hat, too scared to use the hat and leave Grace without a parent always wondering what happened. After our gold ran out I lived off the land."

"You farmed?" Aurora couldn't hide the tone of surprise in her voice.

"We had some animals and picked mushrooms and berries from the woods." Jefferson gave a small smile. "It wasn't much but we got by. I traded for what we needed. There were nights or weeks for that matter that I went hungry, but I always made sure Grace was well taken care of. And I was always good at sewing, which is extremely important if you have a little girl who likes stuff animals and dresses." Jefferson closed his eyes rocking slightly on his heels, remembering that day when Grace and he had come home to see Regina's carriage in front of their house.

"That was until Regina came to call years later." Jefferson turned to Aurora. "She tricked me like she always did, convinced me if I did this job for her that Grace would want for nothing. See Grace had wanted this toy rabbit. I just wanted to get the rabbit for her. I didn't do it anymore. I was out of it all, the traveling, the stealing, the magic, but I just couldn't disappoint Grace again. I had to get her the rabbit and I couldn't afford it and couldn't risk getting caught stealing it, so I fell for Regina's act. I thought we needed the gold, which Regina would give me. The job was in Wonderland, but I thought Regina, the Evil Queen, trained by Rumplestiltskin himself, had to be more powerful than the Queen of Hearts. So I agreed. We made it in and stole what she wanted but what she wanted was her father."

"Oh!"She gasped realizing what Jefferson was implying.

"I see you remember the rules of the hat," He noted sadly.

"The number which goes in is the number which can leave."

"So Regina left me in my first prison; Wonderland. The Queen of Hearts remembered who I was and demanded I make a new hat. When I said I couldn't, she ordered: 'Off with my head!'"

"Wait, the… " She paused his comment from earlier clicking in her head. "I don't want to lose my head again comment from earlier…"

Jefferson didn't say anything but moved his scarf out of the way exposing his neck and the scar which went all the way around. Aurora didn't step back or gasp in horror like Jefferson expected. Instead, she stepped closer, quickly filling the space that had been between them. She reached out to touch the scar. Jefferson jerked back, out of her reach.

"Jefferson don't…" Aurora started to complain as he stepped back.

Jefferson paused a second seeing the hurt in Aurora's eyes, but then he moved his scarf back into place. "She reattached it because she wanted me to make a portal back to Regina's realm. Needless to say, Regina thought it best for me to have everything I need to make a new Hat, everything except MAGIC!" He emphasis the last word not only with his voice but by hitting the banister at the end of the staircase, with a loud smack.

"Cora the fucking Queen of Hearts had it cut off and reattached to show how powerful she was. I was stuck there for months trying to make a hat but without enough magic to make the portals. I was stuck there until Regina's curse dragged me to this prison."

Jefferson looked around the parlor. "Regina explained it all to me on the seventh day of the curse. Grace was living with our neighbors not knowing they were not her real parents. She made it perfectly clear that she stuck to her end of our bargain. She stood right there at the front door and told me they would give Grace whatever she wanted, toys, clothes, food, she would want for nothing. Just like I asked for, and Regina told me I would be stuck in this house watching day after day, year after year, how happy Grace was without me as her father. Regina even made sure I had telescopes in every room, so I wouldn't miss anything."

Jefferson trailed off sitting down on the steps. Aurora wasn't sure what to do. She walked over and sat down beside him. She placed her right hand on his left and leaned her head onto his shoulder biting her lip to keep from crying. She hated to see him like this.

Jefferson felt her head on his shoulder like she had one done at least a hundred times before. It was exactly where it belonged. His mind raced with every second he had spent with her, him kidnapping her for Rumple, their first lessons together, conversations about his travels, their first kiss, how she had saved his life and few months later how he had repaid her in kind, running away from Rumple's, their time in Neverland, and lastly the night he thought he had lost her forever.

He leaned his head against hers moving his arm out of her touch to wrap it around her pulling her closer. "After the curse weakened I was finally able to leave, and time started to move forward." He pulled back slightly so he could see her face. "I had that run in with Emma and Snow, she told you about what I did to her and her mother didn't she."

Aurora studied his face a moment seeing the fear of that fact in his eyes. "Yes, you drugged her and tied them up. Wanted her…"

"To make the hat work, so I could get back to the Enchanted Forest. I thought if I got Grace back there she would remember." He shook his head. "As you know I didn't handle that correctly, but it was the first time I had talked to anyone outside of Regina, Victor, the Huntsman, or that stupid cricket, in twenty-eight years. And just about every conversation with Regina ended in a full out argument, since I was the only one who had the free will to argue with her."

"Jefferson calm down. Don't think about Regina, you have Grace back. Emma and Snow are fine, you didn't hurt them. Everything is alright."

Jefferson closed his eyes his mind racing as he thought about Regina's temper, and how she had occasionally tricked him into having sex with her. But that was a whole other psychology issue to worry about, and he just didn't have the time or energy to do so now. "How can you say everything is alright? I left Grace for Regina's promise of riches. Making the wrong decisions over and over again, that is the story of my life."

"The past is past Jefferson."

"Did you just quote Rumple too me?"

She laughed. "I guess I did. What I am trying to say is just focus on the here and now and all the possibilities." She took his hand in hers. "So you were trapped in this house all that time, what happened when the curse broke and you could leave?"

"Once Emma came to town the spell started to break. At first, I was able to out into the garden, or the front porch, then down to the gate, then finally I made my way into town. So right before the curse broke I was able to free Belle from Regina."

"Belle was locked up?" Aurora asked.

"Yes, Regina had her locked up for years." He paused a moment trying to decide if he should tell her the truth or not of how Belle came to be locked in Regina's tower room.

"What?" She asked. "What are you not telling me?"

 _I am just getting to get her back, if Belle hasn't told Rumple yet what I did, surely she won't tell Aurora._ He thought a moment before telling her. "She was waiting to use her against Rumple. I am not really sure what she was waiting to use her for but before she could play the Belle card, I set her free, hoping Rumple would kill Regina for what she did because I didn't have the nerve to kill her myself. But as you can clearly see she is still alive."

The two of them sat there on the steps each lost in their thoughts. Jefferson's mind raced to how he was the one who given Regina Belle in the first place and how he had gotten the apple for her to kill Emma but instead Henry had taken it. I _don't deserve a happy ending after all the things I have done_. He thought leaning his head against hers a part of him still not believing she was there in the house talking to him, for he had imagined her and so many others from his past there in this house just like this so many times before.

Aurora brought her hand up to play with Jefferson's hair before she even realized what she was doing. When he didn't stop her, she continued the comforting movements.

He had pictured her running her hands through his hair a million times if not a billion since the night he thought she had died. But the actual feeling was unlike anything he had remembered. Her fingers in his hair and as it moved down his cheek to first his arm and then his hand, there was no other way to describe it, it simply felt like love. But at the same time, something was missing. Her touch felt good but not as wonderful as he remembered like there was something missing, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

"But being trapped in this house with just telescopes wasn't the only part of the curse. Regina was always one for details. Some of the rooms of this manor are filled with things from past."

Jefferson stood helping Aurora up. He led her into the living room area as Aurora entered the room she noticed how clean everything was. The color white dominated the room. From the white carpet to the white sofa, to the white fireplace and the white framing of the windows, the red and black pillows stood out in the center of the room.

Jefferson walked over to the shiny black piano before sitting down on the bench. "Regina made sure to give me lots of musical instruments, since she, always did love my musical talents." He tapped on one of the piano keys and pointed to the cello by the window. "But then again you always loved it when I sang, played, or danced too." Jefferson winked at Aurora as his fingers flew over the keys playing a lovely tune.

Aurora felt her cheeks redden at the memories of dancing with Jefferson or listening to him sing. "Well you did turn me into a right proper dancer, and your musical intro to our short-lived engagement was one of my favorite memories of you." Aurora smiled holding his glance for a moment feeling tears playing at the corner of her eyes, before she turned awkwardly away, her eye catching the crazy colors of the painting above the fireplace.

She also noticed a phenakistoscope, to the left of the fireplace. She gave it a small spin. The red horse seemed to race in front of her _. I wish we could run away from this mess I have created in my life, but like this horse, any movement I make is just an illusion. Jefferson and I may both be alive but we are once again as stuck as this horse is._

"The rooms through the doors to the left of the fireplace" Jefferson pointed out the door which was blocked by fake trees. "are set up just like my room, your room, and Belle's room from the castle. The ones through the set of doors to the right of the fireplace are set up from our little house in Neverland and the tavern we worked at. And the entrance to the basement which is set up like my little cottage in Wonderland."

"Really?" Aurora started for the doorway putting a hand on the fake tree, ready to move it and check out the rooms herself.

"No don't go back there." Jefferson moved swiftly from the piano bench grabbing her arm he pulled her in close. His grip was a little too rough and Aurora let out a little gasp.

He hoped her gasp was more from shock than pain. "Sorry. I just… I don't like to go back there too many memories." He whispered, dropping her arm. "What I really want to show you is upstairs." Jefferson moved a curl which had fallen over Aurora's face when he had grabbed her, behind her ear as he talked, his fingers playing with the end of the curl just like he used to do all those years ago.

Aurora felt a bit breathless being that close to him again. She nodded her head and finding her voice she whispered. "Alright." Her mouth felt so dry all of a sudden, she licked her lips and added. "Lead the way."

Jefferson's hand slide down from her hair to her hand and without talking he led her out of the room back into the parlor and up the stairs. Putting his finger to his lips he motioned for her to stay quiet. He opened the first door and whispered. "This room is a playroom for Grace. It was filled with all her toys and books from our world." He closed the door.

"The next one is Grace's bedroom. She is in there sleeping now. But for twenty-eight years it just sat there mocking me." He continued down the long hallway. "This room is identical to my bedroom from Alice and… my home. There are still items of hers in there. Grace likes to spend time going through her things." Jefferson noted passing a door to his left.

"And this one" he turned to the door on the right placing a hand on it. "is filled with every single reward Rumple ever gave me. "He lingered there outside that door for a moment his hand playing with the glass doorknob nervously, before walking down to the last three doors. He came to stop in front of the two doors which were across from each other. "These rooms are workrooms."

"Work rooms?" Aurora questioned.

"Regina like her mother, wanted me to be able to have everything to make a hat to portal jump, minus the magic. Which as Emma explained is the reason I kidnapped her and Snow." Jefferson took a deep breath and turned to the last door at the end of the hallway. "This room…. well, see for yourself." He swung the door opened and motioned for her to go inside.

Aurora gave Jefferson a nervous look; she wasn't sure what to expect as he opened the door, all she could see were stairs. She couldn't help to gasp when Jefferson stepped inside and turned on the light. There were stairs but they didn't match the rest of the house. They were cold and dark stone stairs and walls. Those were stones and stairs she knew all too well.

"No" She looked at Jefferson who gave a wave for her to go up the stairs. She picked up her skirt and rushed up the stairs.

Once Aurora got to the top her thoughts were confirmed. The room looked just liked Rumple's Tower Room. There was the lab table where she and Jefferson had spent many a day and nights studying spells, potions, and flirting. _Oh God, the flirting._ Aurora's cheeks flushed at the thought of those long-gone days.

"Jefferson" she whispered as her eyes took in the room. There before her were the potions rack, the spinning wheel, straw and the gold beside it, the bookcase, fireplace, and the window she had spent so many days and nights looking out of longing for a life of her own where she could be free. "This is amazingly…" she started a smile on her face.

"Horrible" Jefferson finished the sentence for her.

"I was going to say amazingly brilliant or wonderful but really the word to best describe this room is home." She turned and her smile quickly faded when she saw him standing there at the top of the stairs.

 _Home?_ Jefferson thought. _Is this place home? Was my father's ship home?_ "No, the only real home I had in all my years before Alice was with you in Neverland."

"Neverland would have been an amazing home." They stood there for a moment lost in their memories before Aurora turned back to the potion rack. "True Love is still missing. I never understood that one when Rumple had Belle for years he could have it any time he wanted before he cast her out."

Jefferson's mind flashed to the day he was kicked out and how Rumple made him do the True Love potion and how it didn't work.

"Jefferson, did you hear me?"

"He never thought Belle could truly love him, and he didn't have the courage to find out for sure." _That lack of courage must have rubbed off on me because it is exactly why I haven't kissed Aurora yet. Rumple is right; it is better not knowing for sure._

Jefferson watched as she put the empty potion bottle back in place before he changed the subject. "In twenty-eight years of being stuck here. I only came up here a handful of times before you came to Storybrooke. " He walked past her to the lab table and drew a line in the dust as he walked over to the window.

"After I saw you. I knew I would have to come up here again. See Regina didn't spare any details" He waved at the potions and supplies, "I am not sure if any of this will work now that magic is back but I think Regina may have forgotten about them."

"The sleeping potion you sent me worked just fine."

Jefferson gave a nod of his head as he stopped by the window to add. "But Regina did not forget the view." Jefferson looked out into the night.

Aurora came up beside him and she felt tears down her face before she even knew she was crying Jefferson turned back to her. "Rory, I am sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, I am not crying because I am upset." Aurora wiped the tears off her face. "After I thought you died, I stayed with Rumple. I didn't… I didn't know what else to do, or where to go. I didn't realize Rumple and Regina had played us both. And I thought Maleficent had been so close to succeeding in killing both of us."

Aurora took a deep breath. "Rumple took me back; I was here in this room so many days and nights without you. I …" She shook her head trying to find the words. "You have no idea how often I would dream or wish to watch you walk up those stairs and be…." she paused as if scare to finish her thought out loud, "alive."

Jefferson cupped her face with his hand and wiped a tear off her face with his thumb. "I am so sorry I fell for what Rumple and Regina did to us."

"You weren't the only one who believed it." Aurora placed her hands-on Jefferson's a moment before she pulled his hand off her face, but she kept ahold of him as she turned back to the window looking out into the night. What she saw outside made her smile her mind racing with memories of her and Jefferson in the garden. "You're right. Regina spared no details. Your backyard looks just like Rumple's garden!"

Jefferson couldn't help but smile at her touch; he turned his hand over so he could hold her hand back. "I am holding you and you feel real but I can't believe you are here that you are actually alive. I missed you so much."

Aurora smiled.

"Why does that make you smile?"

"Because you only miss things you really care about." Aurora blushed. "There hasn't been a day since I thought you died that I haven't thought of you."

He gave a quick nod of his head in agreement. "Do you see our tree out there in the distance?" He pointed with his other hand. "It's hard to see in the dark out here without the lights from the city it gets really dark."

"I know where the tree is Jefferson. I could find my way to it blindfold." They stood there looking out both lost in their own memories of the past.

"It's where I buried you." Aurora and Jefferson whispered at the same time. Aurora and Jefferson both jerked to face each other.

"Rumple `made it look like he burned your body." Aurora started.

"He placed your ashes in a box," Jefferson stated. "I buried it under the tree were we .."

"Would always meet" Aurora finished for him.

"I was going to say make out." Jefferson flashed that wicked grin of his for a second before it faded away into him solemn Storybrooke expression. "You really buried me there too?" He asked.

"Well, I let your ashes go in the wind because…" Aurora paused hoping she didn't sound silly. "I thought you wouldn't like to be stuck in one place for the rest of time."

Before she knew what was happening Jefferson laughed and lifted her up off the ground in a hug. "You know me so well Rory!" He spun her around a few times before placing her back on the window ledge. Aurora couldn't help but smile when she noticed Jefferson's toothy grin. "I love it my ashes blowing in the wind all around the kingdom." Jefferson continued to smile as he waved his hand out the window imaging his ashes being carried off to all corners of the Enchanted Forest.

His voice had an upbeat tone to it for the first time since Aurora had found out he was alive. _Now, this was the Jefferson I knew and loved. The sad, depressed and defeated Jefferson was so upsetting to see like he was dead but still going through the motions. That look of mischief in his eye, the smile, and carefree tone that is how I want him to be all the time. But he isn't like this anymore. Thirty-eight years have passed. He's grown older and experienced not only one heartbreak, but three. And I could make it four if Rumple is correct._ Aurora thought to herself as Jefferson all but bounced across the room.

"I figure you would have loved it, always on the move. I almost didn't do it because I wanted a spot to remember you at, but then I remembered an old fairy saying. If you love someone you are never truly alone."

"Oh Aurora, you know I hate fairies." He teased. Then jumped back remembering something himself. "Just wait…. wait until… wait until you see this Rory you won't believe it. After I saw you I came back up here first time in years to clean all this up for you." He opened the supply closet door.

"Clean what up?" She asked looking around at all the dust and cobwebs in the room. Jefferson smiled and disappeared inside the closet.

"Wait, what?" she jumped up crossing the room. "That supply closet wasn't big enough to go insi… OH MY God!" She screamed as she walked in the room. "my clothes!" She walked in spinning around in the center looking at the huge walk-in closet. "All my things! "

"Like I said Regina didn't leave out any details in her attempt to drive me mad."

Aurora shook her head in disbelief as she looked around the room. "Oh, no way. Is that?" She rushed over to a coat hanging beside the open door. "It is." She grabbed it off the hanger. "This is my favorite coat. It is just as soft and the buttons just as shiny as I remember." She hugged it. "You brought it back before my first Christmas at Rumple's."

"I got it in a little shop in Diagon Alley." Jefferson smiled as he remembered that December day.

"It was the warmest coat I have had." She threw her cloak down and to put on the coat. "It could be below freezing and I would feel all warm and snuggly, like we were back in the tower room by the fireplace studying spells, playing cards, or listening to all the weird music you had collected."

"That would be because it had a warming spell on it."

Aurora laughed putting it on. "Of course, it did. You were not one to buy something that wasn't magical enhanced.

"I am not sure it will work with magic being how it is here,"

"Oh, it is warm," She said giving herself a hug. "It still works." Then pointing to something behind him she asked. "Is that my hat you made me for my seventieth birthday?"

"Why yes, it is." He swept across the room to reach up and pull it down for her. Aurora joined him in the back of the closet and he placed it on her head. "It was never really Princess material but you did look great in it."

"Look great? Please, I look amazing!" She looked in the mirror, her fingers going to the cut mark above her eye.

"Your father…" she looked up at him.

"Don't worry Captain Hook didn't follow you through the portal." He walked out of the closet back over to the window.

"I Know." She started but that tightness in her chest started again, as she realized she didn't know where Hook really was. "But Hook was working with Cora. Do you think they will give up that easy?"

"Cora out of Wonderland? Hook out of Neverland?" Jefferson's face looked panicked. "It really isn't a thought I would like to seriously think about. In fact, Rumple didn't even tell me they were plotting to come over because he didn't want to upset me. Henry and Grace warned me, that is why I was there yesterday when you came through the portal."

"I am sorry…" Aurora started.

"I always wondered if Cora really escaped Wonderland? There was talk my last days I was stuck there. That…that a man with a magic hat and hook for an arm came and took her away but I just thought..." He stopped and laugh

His laugh had slight madness to it Aurora had never heard from him before. She watched him twisting his hand in a crazy motion by his head.

"I just thought I had completely lost it by then." Jefferson continued. "How could my father….and Cora." He started rocking nervously on his heels, with a far-off look in his eye.

"Jefferson's it's alright" Aurora tried to comfort him but he pulled back from her touch.

"Alright?" He laughed again. "I just got Grace back, and if my father …and the Queen of Hearts… Off with your head." Jefferson muttered crazily. "Off… Off with your head."

Aurora grabbed his arm to get him to stop rocking and muttering. "I… Emma and Snow…We stopped her and him. They are not coming here. You," she placed her hand on Jefferson's chest. "Grace, all of us are safe."

As Aurora finished she felt a sharp pain in her chest. Feeling light headed she pulled back from Jefferson turning away rubbing her chest over her heart. Once she let go of Jefferson the pain seemed to fade away. _Oh God, Hook knows I am talking about him._ The thought burned through her mind as she rubbed her chest. _Oh God is he here already?_ Please _, they couldn't have..._

"Are you alright?" Jefferson asked.

 _How was he always able to tell when something was wrong with me?_ Turning she replied. "I am fine just thinking it foolish to say me and you are safe. The only time I felt completely safe was before my parents were killed."

"You know Emma killed Maleficent. Your list of people who want you dead is down to just Regina. And she is too busy trying to win Henry over to really care about you at the moment. And Rumple …. He is busy still trying to find his son, which is what he has always been up too."

Aurora noticed Jefferson's tone had a hint of jealous even after everything Rumple had done to him.

"The only difference is this time Rumple is also trying to figure out how to keep Belle without giving up his magic." Aurora walked back over to Jefferson. Jefferson took the hat from her hands and placed it back on her head. He tilted her head upward. _By the Gods, she is even more beautiful than I remember._ "And just so you know I stand by my word I gave to you all those years ago when I pledged myself to you, in Rumple's real Tower Room, that snowy day. I swear to protect you and help you in whatever way you need as long as I live."

He looked at her his mind racing. _This is Aurora, my Rory. I am actually touching her and she wants me too. Look at that smile that glow, the sparkle in her eyes. She wants me as much as I want her. Kiss her and see if Rumple was lying or not. Victor is right, a kiss is the only way to know for sure. If it doesn't work then finally after all these years I can let her go._

Before Aurora knew what he was doing, Jefferson leaned in and kissed her.


	30. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 2**_ **9**

As soon as his lips met hers Aurora felt a rush of power, it washed down over her whole body. Jefferson felt it too stepping back from her his fingers going to his lips. "What was that?" He asked confused, for he truly had believed his kiss would not work.

Aurora smiled feeling her power surging inside of her, she flicked her wrist and ball of fire appeared in her hand. "My magic!" Aurora beamed. "Oh Jefferson!" She waved her hand making the flames disappear. "The other part of Maleficent's curse, True Love's Kiss, would awaken my magical abilities!"

Aurora did a little spin disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke and reappearing in the same spot. "And bring them back tenfold!" she added with a huge cat-like grin. "I can't believe it after everything you have been through you still love me!?" Aurora looked at him shocked and happy all at once.

Jefferson stood there watching her bounce around excited as his thoughts ran on. _That son of bitch Rumple more than lied to me, he faked the True Love Potion the day he threw me out. All this time I thought…_

Jefferson stopped thinking and took the two steps that separated them faster than Aurora could react. He grabbed her pulling her close and kissed her again. Aurora was shocked at his forwardness. Her left hand grabbed his shoulder and her right hand went up in the air for a moment but as she met his kiss she lowered it to the back of his neck.

He moved her back up against the wall moving one arm around her waist pulling her closer to him as his other hand became tangled in her blonde curls. He had worried so long that her death was his fault for stealing her away because he was not her True Love, but her magic had returned with his kiss and he never want to let her go again. His hands moved to under her coat,

God, she missed how his touch had felt. Minutes passed maybe hours, she wasn't sure of anything anymore, the only thing she could think at that moment was why had he stopped kissing her.

Jefferson pulled back out of breath. He had finally figure out why her touch didn't seem real before. Her magic had been missing. Now her touch felt like he remembered. "I have wanted to do that since the second you came through the portal."

"I am glad you finally did." She managed to whisper as a nagging voice in the back of her head kept telling her, _True Love or not you know it is wrong it is to be kissing him. Phillip or Rumple for that matter will kill him for his._ She thought but she had to know so she asked. "Why didn't you do it sooner?"

"I was scared to see if you really loved me the way I love you."

"You doubted my love? Is that why you have been trying to stay away from me?"

"Yes, but I don't have any fears anymore." He whispered as he moved back in kissing her back against the wall once again.

This time she pulled back gasping for breath as Jefferson's lips moved to her neck. "Jefferson" Aurora whispered pushing him back to arm's length as he had her up against the cold stone wall. "We.." Aurora licked her lips trying to catch her breath. "We have to stop. "

"By the Gods why Rory? I love you and you love me. Your magic is back and I can feel it flowing through you. It intensifies every little touch." Jefferson pushed her back leaning in like he was going to kiss her again but he stopped just short. "I know I can't be the only one who has dreamed about this over the last thirty-eight years. Victor is right I am done trying to forget my dreams. I … no, _we_ should be living them."

Aurora didn't realize she was holding her breath. He was so close to her. _How are his lips not touching me?_ She wondered looking into his electrifying blue eyes, which seemed to be sparking with all the possibilities which were now open to them.

"All I know is that I want to pick you up and carry you back out in front of the fireplace and do everything I wanted to do since we first kissed. Everything we still didn't do in those six months we were on the run from Rumple."

"I want that too but things haven't changed we can't just…." She trailed off not wanting to say what they still couldn't do out loud. There was a growing voice in the back of her mind that was telling her to end this all before it went any further.

"I have missed you so much that I didn't think anything could hurt as much as living without you, but since I saw you alive, knowing you were back here in Storybrooke, so close but once again just out of my reach, just like Grace was for all those years. It makes everything…"

"Hurt so much more," she whispered.

"You asked me earlier if I recalled the last time we were truly alone together?"

"Yes, the night of our engagement."

"Yes." He moved closer. "The night of our engagement. I was too drunk to do much of anything."

"We both were." Aurora finished as his lips found their way to her neck again, his hands went down grabbing her legs picking her up against the wall. She gasped in surprise as he lifted her moving in even closer to her.

"Jefferson, we can't," Aurora whispered her eyes closed.

He stopped bringing his lips up to her ear. "Your body doesn't look like it wants to stop." He watched her take another deep breath. "Open your eyes and tell me you want me to stop." He nibbled on her ear before moving back to her neck as his hands went back to her corset. "This isn't something to worry about any longer. Just quit over thinking this."

His last comments made her open her eyes and find her voice. "NO! Jefferson stop!" She pushed him back hard and he backed up a step. Aurora had gotten her feet back on the ground but she felt like if the wall wasn't there she would have fallen over, it was like the room was spinning. "I am not over thinking, I am just thinking. The only thinking you are doing is with your downstairs brain. Whatever happens next is something we both should worry about!"

"I love you and you still love me." He whispered.

"You say that like it is the answer to all our problems, but it is the _cause_ of all our problems. I am not a Princess anymore I am a Queen now I have to start thinking like one, I have responsibilities."

"Your responsibilities are in the Enchanted Forest not here."

Aurora bit her lip fighting to keep her tears back, she gave a slight nod of her head. "You aren't listening I am more than just a Princess now. I am a Queen. There was a whole coronation."

"You were never a Princess to me; just Aurora."

"That's always been the problem, hasn't it. You rather see me as the street rat, instead of the Princess I was. You have no desire to rule beside me."

"You always told me that a Queen didn't need a Prince to stand with her, just her royal advisor."

"That was nothing but a childish daydream. The Enchanted Forest doesn't work that way unless you are evil and we both know that to be true. What is a Queen without a King?"

"A Queen without a King would be more powerful! Decline Phillip, he already knows you were betrothed to me and stay here in Storybrooke."

"It is not that simple. It is out of my hands now."

"Of course, it is that simple. You are not married yet. I love you with all my heart. We will get through whatever is coming together here in Storybrooke. Don't you see the next chapter of our story is here."

"I want nothing more than to start our next chapter, but Love has nothing to do with my real life. It was agreed upon as soon as Phillip was born. As royalty, it is required of me."

"You're a Queen no one can tell you what is require of you."

"I have a title and next to nothing thanks to what Maleficent did to my Kingdom and Regina's curse has made it all even worse. You don't get it. You never have. You have no idea the responsibility I have resting on my shoulders. What I have had to do for my Kingdom. What my people are expecting of me."

"Your people?" Jefferson tilted his head like he hadn't heard her correctly. "You don't have people. The Rory I knew didn't have people."

"I have always had people. I just had no way to help them."

"Let Phillip deal with the Kingdom it hasn't been yours since you were five years old."

"How dare you say that to me! You know how much I have wanted to destroy Maleficent and take everything back she took from me. To fix the Kingdom and those poor peasants living under her rule and wickedness. Then on top of that, the ones left behind had to deal with the effects of the curse. I need to get back there and you know how the Enchanted Forest works. I need Phillip at my side to be taken seriously. Without Phillip, his army and added wealth my Kingdom will have no protection and I will have no means to help the poor people stuck there."

"Since when did you care about wealth and power? The Aurora I knew never wanted to be Queen. She just wanted to live her own life."

"Since I suddenly had hundreds of people looking to me for support and guidance and help to bring peace back to the kingdoms."

"You think there will be peace when you are finished? I am over 300 years old and I have never seen peace. Peace is nothing but an illusion; an unattainable dream."

"Peace is hard, it is the war part which is easy. War is too common, it is why Rumple trained us both to survive it." She took a deep breath. "I have to help them, it is what I was born to do."

Jefferson shook his head. "I refuse to believe this is the end of our story."

The harsh voice in the back of Aurora's head took over and before she knew what she was doing she told him. "Our story ended decades ago."

"That is only true if you want it to be."

She couldn't believe what she had just said and what all she was about to say, but it was like she wasn't in control. "What I want and what I have to do are two different things. You weren't there. You didn't see them. How they looked at me. I was hope. I was love. I was everything. How they all expect me to fix everything. I am their hope and I can't destroy all their hopes and dreams. If I did that I would be worse than Regina or Maleficent."

"So, you destroy ours instead?

"I am a Queen I don't get to have hopes and dreams. If I was that selfish I would be no better than Cora, Regina, or George."

"You could never be like them."

Aurora bit her lip as an image of Hook holding her heart with a blacken spot flashed through her mind. She wrapped her arms around herself in a hug. _What is happening here, these words, is Hook here? Is he controlling me now?_ She wanted to tell Jefferson what all had happened, wanting to know his opinion, and help with her problem, but instead, she told him. "You have no idea what I am capable of."

"You are correct there because I would never have thought you would so willing break my heart."

"I love you Jefferson, but my Kingdom needs me and a man who is willing to stand beside me."

"I see. You are just like all the others in my unnaturally long life who I thought care about me." He shook his head not believing what he was hearing. "All those times you told me love was enough, it was just a lie."

Aurora felt her heart breaking all over again. "I was just a foolish child. Now I realize how many people are depending on me."

"It doesn't have to be your problem, just stay here…"

"You are not listening to me; I am their QUEEN! " She raised her voice as if that would make him understand.

''They need you so bad, you jumped through a portal."

"You don't understand. It wasn't like that. I didn't' do what you always have done." She hissed.

"What exactly is it that I have always done?" he growled.

"Runaway," Aurora yelled back at him so upset he was unwilling to stand beside her, to be her Prince. Her hands flew up to her mouth the second the word came out, realizing what her anger had made her say. She suddenly wished she could backtrack this whole conversation.

"I think you clearly ran away." Jefferson pointed to the ground as he shifted uncomfortably. "You are standing here in my mansion in a completely different realm!"

"My coming here was an accident."

"And accident?" Jefferson shook his head not understanding what she said. "But you told me that Emma told you I was alive and here, the portal…"

''I was out of it. Your father had smacked me upside my head with his damn hook, and Cora had blasted me with her magic. When I came to the ring Rumple had given to me for protection was feeding off of the portal Snow and Emma had opened. By the time I realized what was happening I was falling in everyone who came through with me had tried to save me."

''So you knew I was alive and in Storybrooke, where Snow and Emma were going and you were just going to stay in the Enchanted Forest with Phillip?"

''No, I didn't know what I was going to do, but at the time I was knocked unconscious so I didn't get to choose what happened."

''If I would have known you were alive nothing would have stopped me from jumping into that portal to be with you."

"Grace! Grace would have stopped you." She watched him take a deep breath and step back a moment before she continued on. "I knew you had moved on. Your wife was dead but you had a little girl, you were older, and I was engaged!" She ended in a screamed of frustration blinking back tears.

"Yes, you are engaged to me!" He challenged filling the space between them and pulling out her necklace with his mother's ring on it. "You still wear my ring."

"I thought you were dead when I accepted Phillip's offer." She whispered looking anywhere but at him as she felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"But you know I am not." He carefully wiped her tear away.

"Jefferson please don't. You were married if Alice hadn't died where would we be?"

"But she did die." Jefferson whispered looking down at his hand which had moved down nervously playing with one of her loose curls, "Six months. We had six months on the run from Rumple and the Evil Queens. And in six months," his fingers followed down the curl to where it laid on her chest above the low cut of her dress. "how come we never…" Jefferson trailed off looking back up to meet her eyes.

 _Because I was too scared too. Scared I wouldn't be enough to please your experience, and terrified that if Rumple did catch us he would kill you for deflowering me._ _It is the reason we still can't do this here and now!_ Aurora thought to herself, but out loud she said, "Because I was seventeen and a future Queen." She took a breath before adding. "Could you imagine if we did, and had a girl like Grace."

"It would have been wonderful…" Jefferson's hand brushed her cheek.

"Wonderful?" Aurora whispered.

"Yes." Jefferson agreed.

"If Grace was our daughter?" She hissed slapping his hand away from her face. "No, it would have been horrible!" Aurora screamed pushing Jefferson back. "The future Queen and the mad portal jumping con man!" she pushed him back a step towards the center of the room. "Maleficent and Regina they would have cursed me, KILLED our child, and you." She pushed him back another step. "Not sleeping with you saved your life! It was the smartest thing I ever did!" She hissed at him fighting back tears as her magic burst out pushing him back hard enough that he fell backward to the floor. Aurora stood there for a second embarrassed that she had lost control of her magic like that, before turning and fleeing from the room.

"Aurora!" Jefferson called after her as she raced down the stairs. He staggered to his feet chasing after her, following her down the hall. "Aurora wait!" Jefferson begged as Grace opened her door.

"Papa" Grace stepped out wiping sleep away from her eyes. "Queen Aurora?" She asked as Aurora raced by her, her eyes growing big.

"Go back to bed Grace," Jefferson ordered as he rushed by. "I promise I will be back to talk to you once I see her out." and with that comment, Jefferson jumped down the flight of stairs three or four at a time sliding into the parlor of the house. He hit the door as Aurora was opening it and his body weight slammed it shut. "Aurora you didn't mean what you said."

"Now Maleficent is dead." Aurora's tone now had a hint of insanity to it. "You have a dead wife." She hissed pushing him back again. "I am going to be nineteen a few weeks and you have a nine-year-old daughter. That's only ten years younger than me!" She gave a laugh which rivaled Jefferson's insane laugh from earlier, pushing him back another step. "And I am…." This time she hit him "I am a Queen." Hitting him over and over again on the chest and shoulder.

"I am engaged to Phillip!" she cried as she collapsed in his arms. They both sank to the floor. She buried her head in his neck and cried. Jefferson knelt there in the parlor of his house holding her and fighting back his own tears. "I am engaged to Phillip" she muttered a few more times before just giving away to crying.

They sat there for few minutes Jefferson not talking just holding her wishing his touch would make everything alright but his touch was the problem just as having her this close to him was killing him. They had both wished for the other to be alive and to hold them at least one more time but now that their wish was true they were as stuck as they always had been. Being together is impossible she was royalty and he was a pirate's son and all the touching and kissing in the world wasn't going to change those simple cruel facts. True love or not they were not supposed to be together no matter what end they may both wish for.

Finally, she forced herself to pull back wiping her eyes. "I should give you back this ring." She moved to take it off but Jefferson stopped her.

"No, I don't want it back. I told you that the morning after I gave it to you. There was a reason I left it on your finger the night I thought you died."

"Jefferson, it was your mother's, you should…"

"No, I can't imagine giving it to anyone else. I don't think I could ever love someone the way I love you. It's yours. Keep it. Please."

* * *

"You were correct, the girl is talking to your son." Cora moved so Hook could see Aurora and Jefferson in the parlor of his house. "You need to put a stop to this before he kisses her and returns her magic. We have enough to deal with already."

"I have already put a few choice words into her head. You can see they are clearly not happy." Hook waved his hand at the mirror. "She is clearly a mess because of my interference."

"Well, what are you waiting for? You control her heart, put an end to this nonsense now." Cora ordered.

* * *

"Jefferson…" She started but she quickly stopped and he watched her eyes seemed to cloud over for a second.

"Aurora are you all right?"

"I am fine." She pushed him away. "I am the only one thinking clearly here today." She stood up. "Phillip and I we…" she paused trying to stop the words she was about to speak but she couldn't."The kingdom is a mess over there. He wants to marry and start a family as soon as possible. "

Aurora watched as any happiness left in Jefferson's eyes died. "Have you…" He asked as he got to his feet.

"No! Not yet." She shook her head. "And knowing you are alive, has made me want to share his bed even less than I already wanted too. I never wanted to marry Phillip. If Snow would have told me you were alive, I wouldn't have expected his engagement in the first place. I want…." She paused a moment fighting back against the voice that seemed to be screaming in her head. "I want all the things we never got a chance to have."

She leaned in close to Jefferson like she was going to kiss him but stopped just short, lingering for a moment as she battled against this outside voice in her head. But as much as she fought against it, the voice won and she pulled back without kissing him. She moved back putting some distance between them.

"But I can't have a happy ending with you. I have to get back to my kingdom and I have to have an heir." She walked back down the bottom of the stairs to where her hat had fallen off and picked it up.

"So that is it, you are going back to him." He said more of a statement than a question but she answered him anyway.

"I have to." She whispered wishing it was not true. "And to ask you to come along with Grace and be my lover on the other side, would make me worse than Regina. It wouldn't be fair to you, Grace, Phillip, or me." She paused before adding, "You once told me when I become Queen, I would have to make judgments on what is best for my Kingdom, not just what makes me feel best. " She put the hat back on.

"You know when I told you that, I would never have thought you would have a chance to throw it back in my own face." Jefferson voice was sad but had a hint of anger in it.

"Thank you for the coat and hat and I hope we can be friends and work together to find a way home." Somehow Aurora's legs carried her back over to the door, even though she wanted nothing more but to stay here in this house with Jefferson forever.

* * *

Grace had waited in her room but decided to sneak out and listen to what her father and Princess Aurora were talking about when her father didn't quickly come back. She walked down the hallway quietly up to the landing.

Her father's words drifted up to her.

"I promised to always watch out for you and protect you," Jefferson called after Aurora. "If saving you means sending you back home to rule with Phillip then I will help you." He ran a hand through his hair. "God help me, I won't like it but I will do anything you wish Your Majesty." He did an over the top bow towards her.

Aurora felt a chill at the coldness in his choice of words. He had only called her Your Majesty in a teasing but loving way before, she forced a "Thank you." As she opened the door. "If you choose to come back to our world with Grace then I will see that you will be awarded greatly and will want for nothing."

Jefferson physically fletched at Aurora's will want for nothing comment, Regina's offer still ringing in his ears almost thirty years later, before he flat out told her. "Look around you. Grace and I don't need your handouts."

"Jefferson, I don't mean them as handouts. You're like family…"

He cut her off by putting his hand on the door. "We are like family? You don't abandon your family. Grace and I were fine without you, and we will be fine once you're gone again." And with that comment, he closed the door leaving Aurora standing on the porch.

* * *

"Even I think that was harsh, and I don't even possess my heart anymore," Cora commented to Hook as they watched Jefferson walked back into his living room.

"My boy needs to know his future isn't with Aurora."

"Don't you wish to see your boy happy?"

"Aye I do, but we both know that Aurora isn't going to make it to a happy ending with my son. So better to end it now no matter how harsh it may be." He moved closer watching the mirror as his son threw a fit in his living room. "Besides…" He started but stopped as he watched his granddaughter enter the room. She was a beautiful young girl, and it was the first time he had seen her. She was older than he thought she would be. _The poor girl has grown up without a mother all this time, and here I am taking away a possible mother figure. I am behaving no better than the Crocodile. Is my revenge worth losing my son forever?_

"Besides what?" Cora waved her hand breaking the spell and making the mirror go back to normal.

Hook gave her a glare. "Besides it is best they hate each so they don't kiss and bring back her magic."

"Good, we must not let feelings get in the way of our revenge when we are so close." Cora reminded him as she walked away.

Hook stood there looking at the mirror and wishing he could meet his granddaughter, but he knew there were things he had to do first.


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Grace quickly backed up a few steps not wanting her father to see her. But he walked straight into the living room and started to hit the keys on the piano, making horrible noises out of anger and frustration before turning and flipping the piano chair with the most painful scream she had ever heard.

"Why?" He shouted. "Why would fate be so cruel…" He stopped as he turned and saw her standing in the doorway. "G…Grace…" He whispered as he tried to steady his breathing a moment before he walked over to her.

"Are you alright papa?"

"Yes, yes, of course, I didn't mean to wake you." He dropped to his knees in front of her. "I am sorry," He ran a hand through her messy hair trying to comfort her. "my conversation with the Queen did not go as I had hoped."

"What was she doing here papa?"

"I made a mistake and invited her. I have some of her items in the attic, from when we both lived with Rumple. The curse may be over but the items are still here and hers. I thought she should know."

"You didn't just work for the Dark One, like Henry and I thought, you lived with him?" Her eyes grew bigger. "You are the thief from the stories! I knew it."

Jefferson looked at his daughter and gave a little huff as he realized what all he had finally confirmed beyond a doubt with his last comment.

"Why were you two arguing?" Grace pressed on not wanting to sidetrack her father from the conversation he had with the Queen.

"We disagreed on …" Jefferson paused not knowing what to tell his daughter. "We just had a disagreement." He pulled her close hugging her. "Grace, darling, it is nothing you need to worry yourself about." He picked her up and started taking her back up to her room.

"I heard her ask if we would go back to the Enchanted Forest."

"We are not going back there," Jefferson told her as he climbed the stairs.

"Why not, why don't you want to go home?"

"We have a much better life here than we did in the Enchanted Forest."

"But I miss our house and the woods."

"Your room looks like your room, and there are woods around us." Jefferson opened her door putting her down on the bed. "And we have plenty of money, food, and anything else you would want or need. And we have running water, electric and medicines even more advanced than Uncle Victor's world. This place is better for you."

Grace looked up at her father forcing a small smile on her face. "I don't care where we are as long as we are together papa, all I need is you."

Jefferson nodded fighting back tears, _someday you will realize I am not enough too. I just am never enough._ He thought as he leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Good night." He got up and left her alone with her thoughts.

Grace waited a few moments to make sure her father had left. She jumped out of bed and went to her mother's jewelry box, she dug out a green diamond necklace, turning it over she saw the engraved A & J. She took the necklace over to her bookshelf and dug out her storybook her father and Uncle Victor had made. She opened it up and looked at the drawing Uncle Victor had done.

"The necklace does look the same. Now, where does it explain the colors and its powers?" She flipped through the book as she thought back to what she had heard her father say. _We are like family? You don't abandon your family. Grace and I were fine without you, and we will be fine once you are gone again._ "Here it is." She said out loud reading, "On the day of the lovely Princess's seventeenth birthday, the young man nervously presented her with a special gift. It was a magical necklace to help her control and use her growing powers. He explained as he latched it around her neck. The green diamond necklace glowed bright green for a moment as it bonded to her and her powers."

Grace looked around. "Aurora has to be my mother. The necklace was always in my mother's items back home, and here it clearly states my father gave it to her. He loves her. But why wouldn't she want to come back to us? In the stories, she loved my father as much as he loved her. And I thought she loved me." She looked at the drawing a little longer before snapping the book shut. I will have to ask Henry about it tomorrow. I need to see his storybook again." She put the necklace around her neck and crawled back into bed.

* * *

Aurora took a deep breath and turned "Don't cry, don't cry." she muttered under her breath as she forced herself to walk down the long driveway but her will faded as she passed through the pillars at the end.

She fell back on the stone pillar using it to hold herself up. She started hyperventilating and tears were running down her cheeks again for the third time that night. _Why did I say those things? It was like I had no control._ She felt a pain in her heart again. _No Hook, can't be here. He just can't,_ she thought as she stood there for a few moments gasping for breath before turning and sprinting down the road back to town. She ran half blind from crying. There was a boom of thunder and the skies opened on her.

She stopped and screamed up to the heavens "Why?" She turned in a circle in the rain still looking up. "Why would fate be so cruel? Why bring us back together, if we can't be together?" She stopped and stared up demanding an answer. "What have I done to deserve all this pain in my life?" She screamed as a car came around the curve and its lights blinded her. She dove out of the way and fell down the embankment into the trees.

She landed at a base of a tree as she heard the tires shirked to a stop. "Oh God please don't let it be anyone I know." She said out loud to herself.

"Hello?" She heard a female voice shout. "Is there anyone out there?"

"Hello" Another voice shouted this one sounded like Belle "Are you hurt?"

One of them had a flashlight and they were flashing down near her. "Belle is that you?" Aurora asked before she knew the words were coming out of her mouth.

The light hit her and she raised her hand to block its blinding light from her eyes. "Aurora is that you?"

"Yes," She climbed up the hill with the help of the light. When she got near the top Belle helped her up the rest of the way. Belle was with another young woman with long dark hair and a red hoodie.

"Oh my God… where did you get that coat and hat from?" She grabbed ahold of Aurora as if she was worried she would disappear. "You went and saw Jefferson, didn't you? How did he have your clothes from our land?"

"Regina cursed him to live that house with items from his past. He has a closet full of my clothes and a there is a room which looks just like Rumple's Tower Room."

The other woman said. "I can smell someone else on her."

"You can what?" Aurora turned giving the other girl a weird look.

"Aurora, Jefferson didn't try…" Belle started.

"What?" She turned back to Belle "No… I am engaged." She wrapped the coat around her tighter. "Belle you know he was always a gentleman around me. He just wanted to talk and Phillip wasn't going to let that happened."

"Trust me, kid, they never just want to talk." The other girl said.

"I am sorry who are you?" Aurora demanded her tone clearly Queenish.

Belle flinched at Aurora's tone it reminded her too much Regina's when she, wasn't in control. "Aurora this is Ruby she is my friend here in Storybrooke," Belle said introducing her.

"She implied she could smell Jefferson on me. What did she mean by that?"

"She …" Belle started

"I am a wolf." Ruby interrupted.

"A wolf" Aurora gasped pulling Belle back and sending up a magical barrier. "Belle what are you doing hanging out with her. You know wolves are not to be trusted."

'If you can trust Jefferson then I trust Ruby." Belle stopped Aurora. "Wait that was magic." She pulled her arm free from Aurora. "How?" Belle's eyes grew big. "Jefferson kissed you! True Love's kiss was the only way to get your powers back."

"It was more than just one kiss…." Ruby laughed.

Aurora blushed. "Okay, more than one. But Belle I swear that was it. We were talking he caught me off guard. I put a stop to it before it went any further."

Belle looked at Red and Red nodded for Belle to believe Aurora. Belle turned back to Aurora and asked,"What did Jefferson want to talk about?"

"He wanted to show me my clothes. He explained his curse, Grace, and Wonderland. He told me that he freed you from Regina. He told me that his vow to protect me has not changed. Anything I need, he will do it for me, even if I marry Phillip."

"Did he also tell you how he kidnapped me and gave me to Regina in the first place?" Belle asked.

"What? He would never …." Aurora gasp as it all seemed to make sense. "I knew he wasn't telling me the whole truth, on what he had to do to get Regina out of his life."

"Kidnapping me and turning me into Regina was wrong. People don't betray their friends like that Aurora." Belle explained harshly. "I spend ten years in Regina Tower room and another twenty-eight years in the mental wing of Storybrooke hospital thanks to him."

"I am so sorry, Belle." Aurora bit her lip and looked down at the ground and the three of them stood around awkwardly for a few moments.

"Wait why are you two out driving this way? We are almost at the town's limit." Aurora wondered. "So, you…. You were looking for me. Oh no Philip knows I am missing."

"It's alright Aurora." Belle started leading her back to the car. "Ruby stopped by to see Snow and found them all asleep. She called me because you were missing and she knew I knew you before the curse. They are still sleeping off what I guessing is one of Jefferson's sleeping potions."

"Thank goodness." Aurora breathed a sigh of relief.

"Belle checked with Rumple to see if you were there…"

"No! Rumple knows what I did… He will kill Jefferson."

"We didn't tell him." Belle grabbed her arm. "He has no idea you are missing. I just told him I had forgotten something since I am not currently living with him."

"Belle thought you would go see this Jefferson. So, we took my car" Ruby stated following them back to the still running car. ". We are going to take you back to my granny's and…"

"Get you all cleaned up." Belle finished opening the door. "Then we will take you back to David's and act like you were catching up with me all night."

"Which is most likely for the best," Ruby stated as Aurora got in the back seat. Belle closed the door and went around to the front while Ruby got in the driver's seat.

Aurora didn't say anything she just stared out into the night as they drove. Ruby parked in front of Granny's bed and breakfast "Let me just run inside and make sure the ghost is clear."

"You still love Jefferson?" Belle asked.

Aurora raised her hand and created a fireball, and as quickly as she created it she made it disappear.

"True Love's kiss, so it really was just a kiss."

"It's always just been a kiss. We never…"

"Never all those hours you two would sneak off together… I thought for sure Jefferson was …"

"Was what? Stealing my innocence?"

Belle laughed "Well when you put it that way it does seem silly but that time, he was sleeping with Regina and God only knows who else."

"Yes, I know… oh God, how I wanted too. Six months we were on the run together and I never let him… I was scared. I still am. He had all that experience and I am…I am still a child. What if I wasn't any good? I was too scared to let go and now it's too late, and I will never know." Aurora fought to keep the tears from falling. She was playing with the necklace that held the engagement ring Jefferson had given her.

Memories of the night after Regina had almost killed Aurora with the poison apple, rushed at Belle. _Rumple and her had left Jefferson and Victor to watch over Aurora and in the morning, she had come in with some breakfast._

 _When she had entered the room, she had found Victor asleep in the chair his journal laying open on his lap, his feet propped up on the bed. But Jefferson was sleeping in the bed beside Aurora. She noticed as she moved to put the tray down beside the bed that Jefferson was holding Aurora's hand._

 _She carefully checked Aurora to make she was breathing and comfortable before waking Jefferson._

" _Aurora," He asked sleepily opening his eyes seeing Belle before him. "Belle?!" He jerked back sharply rolling away from Aurora falling off the bed his feet getting stuck on Victor's legs. "Rumple… I wasn't…"_

" _I am awake," Victor muttered before bolting upright in his seat._

" _Rumple isn't here." She raised an eyebrow at him as she watched Jefferson pop up to his feet._

" _He's not?" Jefferson looked around the room relief filling his eyes. Then pushing Victor, he hissed. "You weren't supposed to fall asleep!"_

 _Victor gave him a little shrug as Belle told them._

" _I think it is sweet that you care about Aurora. We can talk about just how much you care, after breakfast, and you take Doctor Frankenstein home."_

" _There isn't anything to talk about."_

" _I will be the judge of that. Now eat your breakfast." She stated as she left the room._

"Well, I owe Jefferson an apology."

"An apology for what?"

"The night Regina almost killed you with the apple he wouldn't leave your side. He only left to bring Victor to check on you. I walked in the next morning to find Victor asleep in the chair by your bed and Jefferson asleep in the bed beside you holding your hand. I had thought something was up with you two before that but the talking to I gave him the next time I saw him alone. I didn't believe him."

Aurora laughed. "We both know Jefferson is quite the liar."

"But you change him." Belle paused watching her a moment. "Is that his necklace he gave you for your seventeenth birthday?" Belle laughed. "I remember how nervous he was the day he gave that to you. He came to me and asked me if you would like it. Or if it was too little of a gift for a Princess."

"I lost it, the night we thought each other had died." Aurora bit her lip. "This ring was Jefferson's mother's engagement ring. He gave it to me in Neverland, but we never had a chance to get married. I thought he died but he is alive but I lost him forever!" She looked out the window. "He still makes my heart beat so fast when he is near. But knowing we can't be together makes me wish it didn't beat at all. I hate this pain, this weakness. Rumple was right to believe love is a weakness."

"Aurora, I am so sorry." She leaned over pulling her close into a hug. "But please you can't start believing Rumple's nonsense."

After a moment Aurora pulled back to ask. "Do you miss it, Belle?"

"Miss what?"

"Miss living in Rumple's Castle?" Aurora paused and looked out the window again. "I know we started off as prisoners or pawns in whatever game Rumple was setting up. But somehow it all worked out. We clicked together." She looked into Belle's eyes. "Do you have any idea what I would give to be seventeen again? Living in that castle, with our little family; I didn't realize how good I had it. So, do you? Do you miss it?"

Belle was about to reply when Ruby opened the door and told them "The coast is clear we can go up the back stairway to my room and clean her up a bit. I can wash her clothes too and have her back to Charming's apt in about two hours."

* * *

David was sleeping with his head resting on his hand when he moved slightly and his head dropped hitting it off the side of the couch, waking him up. He was little out of it but he noticed Snow, Phillip, and Mulan were dead asleep. He tried to wake his wife but she wasn't waking up.

A sick feeling washed over as he realized this was the use of some type of magic. "Emma!" He screamed as he took the stairs two at a time finding her alone and passed out. "Emma." He shook her hard waking her up.

"David?" She asked confused. "What is going on?"

"I don't know. Where is Aurora?"

"What are you talking about she is right…" Emma trailed off realizing they were the only two in the room. " She pushed her dad away as she stood up. "She isn't downstairs with Phillip?"

"No, she gave us tea and next thing I knew we were asleep. They are still asleep downstairs."

"Magic?" Emma shook her head still trying to shake off the sleeping potion. "Gold!" She muttered heading for the door.

* * *

Aurora turned on the shower letting the water get hot. She had always loved a proper bath and hadn't had a real one since her time at Rumple's Castle. Sure, she had a few during the short time she had been at her restored castle. But having handmaids around while was trying to relax in the bath was just weird. Being able to be alone with her thoughts was so much better. She laid back closing her eyes letting her memories flood her mind.

" _One more game?" Jefferson asked shuffling the cards._

" _Not tonight. I am going to take a nice bath and go to bed."_

" _A bath, didn't you have one this morning?"_

" _Yes, and I fancy another one. I didn't realize how much I liked and missed baths until I wasn't able to take them."_

" _OH yes," he agreed. "I understand that feeling. Before I came here the closest I got to bathing was a swim in the Lagoon."_

" _A lagoon? Where ever did Rumple find you?"_

" _Wouldn't you like to know?" He raised his eyebrows at her rocking slightly on his heels._

 _Knowing she would get nothing else out of him on the subject she teased. "Well my nose is thankful you value cleanness now."_

" _A thief wouldn't get very far if they could smell him coming," he replied with a toothy grin._

Aurora opened her eyes with a little huff. "Oh my God, how am I going to stay away from him when even a bath reminds me of him." Then to try to clean her thoughts she took a deep breath and dunked herself under the water.

But her thoughts wouldn't leave her alone. _His kiss brought back my magic; MY MAGIC! A magic that Rumple, Regina, or even Emma will be able to sense!_ She shot up out of the water "OH SHIT!"

"Aurora what is it?" Belle asked entering the room with clean towels."

"Victor!" She gasped. "I need to speak to Victor as soon as possible." She got up out of the tub taking a towel from Belle.

"Victor? Whatever for?"

"I am in trouble, and Jefferson is in even worse." She took a second towel wrapping up her hair. "If Rumple or Regina notices my power they will kill him. Victor, he is my only hope, maybe he has something or knows something. I mean he did create the magical bond that helped Regina and Rumple all those years ago!"

"Calm down. Your clothes are dry. Ruby just called Snow to tell her where you are."

"What why would you?"

"We were talking while you were taking a bath and magic works differently here. We needed to get you back before the sleeping powder wears off and you are missed. We were hoping to just leave a message but they were already up and looking for you. So dry off and get dressed, I will have Ruby call Victor right now.

Aurora nodded her head, yes. "Thank you."

* * *

"Rumplestiltskin open his door!" David demanded as he pounded on Gold's front door.

"What is the meaning of this?" Rumple demanded right back throwing open the door.

"Where is she?" David didn't back down.

"Where is whom?" Rumple asked stepping out on the porch taking in everyone who was there.

"Aurora, what did you do with her?" Emma demanded as she joined her father on the porch.

Rumple laughed. "She isn't here dearie."

"You already used magic once to talk to her. Now putting us all to sleep so you could do whatever…"

Rumple waved his hand and David lost his voice. "You were all put to sleep?" he asked Emma.

"Yes." Snow confirmed.

"Jefferson…" Rumple growled gripping his cane tight.

"Jefferson wasn't at the apartment. He hasn't come to see her. She has no magic at the moment to put us to sleep." Emma reasoned trying to take Rumple's attention from Jefferson, for him hurting him wouldn't help Aurora where ever she was.

"Jefferson was a thief and a con artist, he found a way to get her a sleeping powder. Let me guess she made you all tea." Rumple knew the answer from the look on each of their faces. "It wouldn't be the first time she has drugged her so-called friends." Turning to Phillip "If she is with Jefferson you are going to lose your Queen before you even have a chance to marry her. "

Before Phillip could answer Snow's phone rang. "Ruby?" She listened. "She is where?" She looked over at Emma who mouthed "Aurora" and Snow gave a quick nod. "Thanks, Ruby, we will be over shortly to get her."

"Aurora is at Belle's. She has been there the whole time." With that Snow walked off of Rumple's porch.

* * *

After Van Helsing had informed George of Jefferson's connection to Aurora and Phillip, he had made it his mission to meet the young king. He knew he couldn't get to him while he was around David or Snow, but something was happening. The girl was missing, most likely gone to Jefferson but that would be a problem for another night. For now, George clung to the shadows watching the Charming gang rush to Rumple's, waiting for that opportune moment to meet him.

It was after Rumple who appeared to be just as shocked at the young queen's disappearance as they were, that his opportune moment arrived.

Phillip had fallen behind the rest of the group and as the last ones in front of him turned the corner he called out. "King Phillip."

Phillipe turned. "Do I know you?"

"We meet once years ago before the curse. I was friends with your father." He extended his hand to him. "My name is King Geroge."

"Yes, I remember you and your kingdom was a great ally of mine."

"Words can not express how sad I was to hear of your father's passing. But I hope I can continue to be of service to you and your kingdom."

"Phillip?" Mulan's voice called.

"I would like to talk to you in private," George told him moving into the shadows of the alleyway. "Tomorrow morning I will find you. There is much to discuss, your new bride to be and her kingdom."

Before Philip could reply George walked into the alley and Mulan was beside him sword drawn.

"Who was that?"

"And old family friend." He smiled at her. "It seems we may have some allies here after all."

* * *

Victor had been reading the books he had taken from Jefferson's house and drinking way more whiskey then he should have been since he was technologically still on duty at the hospital when his office's phone rang.

He listened as Ruby rushed on and he told her had just the thing that would help the situation at this house. He had rushed out of the hospital not even bothering to tell anyone he was leaving. There was no time to waste Rumple let Jefferson go once, this time he would succeed in killing his best friend. He turned his car on and flung it into reverse and sped the few blocks to his apartment. He doubled-parked on the street and leaving the car running as he rushed inside.

His mind flashed back to Regina and how she had come to ask him to create the bracelets he and Jefferson had found in her vault less than a week ago.

 _It had been one of the first jobs he had gone on with Jefferson. He and Jefferson had gotten some magical item that he at the time didn't understand it's the importance of for Regina._

" _However did you get this so quickly?" She had asked taking the item from Jefferson._

" _You know I am good." Jefferson stood there smirking._

" _Yes." Regina purred moving in close to give Jefferson a kiss on the cheek._

" _Just the cheek?" Jefferson pouted. "After all, I went through for you?"_

" _There will more to come after you take the Doctor home." She turned to glare at Victor clearly not over her disappointment in his lack of being able to bring her dear Daniel back to life. "I still don't understand why you had to bring him along in the first place."_

" _I know the Doc was a bit disappointing the first time he was here, but his Science saved the day tonight. He may not be able to bring back the dead but his way of Science is proving to be just as powerful if not more powerful at times, like tonight."_

" _Really?" Regina turned looking Victor over in a new light._

" _Yes," Jefferson suddenly sounded bored with the whole conversation. "So, I understand part of my reward I have to come back later for but what about the gold part?" he finished flashing her a toothy grin._

 _Regina laughed and with a wave of her hand, a pile of riches appeared in the far corner of the Throne Room. Jefferson raised an eyebrow and with a bounce, he pointed at the pile. Regina told him. "Help yourself to whatever you want." Jefferson quickly hopped over to it opening his travel bag and throwing in gold and other interesting items._

 _He had moved to join him but Regina stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder. "Jefferson will pick more than enough to share with you, Doctor. I think we may have things to discuss."_

" _I..I..can't do what you wanted me to do. My Science isn't there yet." He answered wishing Jefferson would notice he had left him alone with Regina. He didn't trust Regina and didn't want her attention focused on him because she was like a human version Russian Roulette and one of these days she was going to go off on them in a way they couldn't even imagine._

" _Yes, I understand that, but as Jefferson just said your Science is proving to be an item of interest, and I do love interesting things."_

 _He looked over for any help from Jefferson but he was too busy going e_ _eny, meeny, miny, moe_ _to three items before shrugging and shoving all three of them into his travel bag. Forcing himself to answer, he asked Regina. "What is it you are hoping I can help you with?"_

" _Magic can give away one's location and abilities. Ones who practice it spend years trying to learn to control it and keep it bottled up so people around them can't feel it. I want you to create me something to block my magic from others."_

" _You want to be able to walk around and no one would be wise to your abilities?"_

" _Yes, if I am going to continue down this path, training with Rumple and Jefferson I need to be able to keep it a secret. I can't have the King or anyone else for that matter figuring it out."_

He pulled up to Granny's and before he could get out of the car he noticed Phillip, James, Snow, and Emma arguing with Rumple out front. They did not want to let Rumple anywhere near Aurora. He used the argument to sneak around the back entrance and up the back stairs to Belle's room.

He went to knock, but before he could Ruby opened the door. "I have never been so glad to see you." She pulled him inside closing the door.

"How did you know?"

"Please, you smell like the hospital" _and whiskey_ she thought. "I could smell you coming a mile away."

"Oh…" Victor started, and Ruby watched as he blushed but before she could say anything Aurora entered the room.

"Victor! Please tell me you have something to help this terrible situation I left myself and Jefferson get in."

"His kiss really brought back your magic?"

Aurora shook her head, yes. "I would show you but I am not sure if Rumple could sense it downstairs or not."

"I knew it. I told Jefferson to go up and kiss you, your first night here, but he wouldn't listen to me."

"Victor focus, can you help me and Jefferson or not."

"Yes, of course. Let me see your wrist." He smiled pulling out a bracelet with a charm on it. "This will let you keep your magical abilities but it blocks anyone from knowing you can wield magic. So, if you need to you can use your magic to protect yourself or someone you love."

"Really?" Aurora asked as he locked it in place.

"Yes."

Aurora moved her hand closer to her face examining the beads. "Not that I am not grateful, but why ever do you have this?"

"Because sadly the item Regina used against you wasn't the first thing she made me make for her. I came across these a few days before you came to Storybrooke."

"And they still work? Because I don't feel any different, unlike when your other item was placed around my wrist." She commented as she rubbed her wrist at the memory.

"Yes… well…" He started clearly embarrassed by his part in her and Jefferson's mess. "Regina made a similar comment of concern when she first used it too, so I believe it will still work."

"RUMPLE!" Belle's voice rang up the hallway.

"GOLD!" Emma screamed. "Belle told you Aurora doesn't want to see you!"

"I think we are about to find out if they work in this realm," Ruby commented, "Because here they all come."

"Hide him!" Aurora hissed pushing Victor at Ruby.

Ruby grabbed him pushing him into the bathroom closing the door before he could say anything. Ruby watched Victor, she had seen him worried before but the look on his face was one she had never seen.

They both jumped as the front door of the apartment banged opened and Victor backed away from the bathroom door as Rumple's voice could be heard through the closed bathroom door. He stopped only when he backed into the tub.

Ruby quickly filled the space between them taking his hand in hers as she sat on the edge of the tub. Victor looked down at their hands as she gave it a little squeeze. He sat down on the edge of the tub with her.

Ruby leaned in close to whisper in his ear. "It will be alright Victor."

"Everything is different here. If I fail her and Jefferson again."

Ruby took his face in her hands. "I have faith in your science."

"You do?"

Ruby searched his eyes, understanding the worry and stress wasn't just for Aurora, or himself, but for everyone who wanted to get back to their worlds, and his promise to help cure her. "Yes." She leaned in reassuring him. The whiskey on his breath was even stronger this close to him, but it didn't stop her from doing what she wanted to do it for a few days now. She leaned in closing the small gap between them and kissed him.


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Aurora had stuffed the bracelet up under the cuff of her left sleeve right before Rumple used his magic and the door to Belle's room burst open.

Rumple walked into the room. "So, you really are here."

"I thought after our lesson earlier you were done with me." Aurora stood her ground.

Rumple smiled impressed on how she didn't back down from him even after his use of magic on her earlier that night. _I did teach her well._ He thought as he moved closer stopping about two steps away from her. "Drugging your so-called heroes and disappearing for hours peaked my interested." He circled her giving her a look like he was studying her. "Have you really been with my dear Belle this whole time?"

"Yes." Aurora and Belle who just entered the room answered at the same time.

"Where did you get the sleeping powder?"

"From your tower room."

"From my what?" Rumple came to a dead stop not expecting her to answer so quickly or give that answer.

"We stopped by your castle before we fell through that portal. I took a few things before we left." Aurora kept all emotion off her face but inside she was smiling as she remembered an early lesson from Jefferson. _The best lies are based on truths. "_ You were not there to use them, I didn't want them to go to waste."

"A convenient story."

"The things I took are in my travel bag back at Emma's, if you don't believe me poof us over there and look. Not everyone is a liar like you." Aurora coldly commented.

"I am not so sure of that." He started circling her again. "You were always a good learner maybe being around natural born liars has more than rubbed off on you?" He reached out roughly grabbing her right hand.

Aurora gasped and fought to shoved all her magic back down inside her, instead of using it to defend herself. _No Magic,_ she screamed inside her head as Rumple pulled her closer and she was beyond glad she had had Victor place the bracelet on her left wrist, not her right.

"Rumple!" Belle hissed.

"That is enough Gold." Emma started to move in but Phillip beat her to it drawing his sword on The Dark One.

"Let her go!" Phillip ordered.

Rumple laughed and Aurora who hadn't even noticed Phillip and the others had entered the room warned. "Phillip don't" as Rumple waved his hand and Phillip's sword appeared in his free hand. Rumple quickly brought it up to Phillip's neck.

"Rumple don't," Aurora demanded pulling free moving the sword to the side and putting herself in front of Phillip.

"Look at you both, a little Queen and King giving orders." He started to chuckle, but cut it short bringing the sword up laying it on Aurora's shoulder. "But seriously look at you. Are you defending him? Maybe I don't have to worry about you doing something stupid after all."

"You are lucky I don't have my powers." Aurora glared as she shrugged her shoulder letting the sword fall off to her side.

He looked her over from head to toe one more time, giving her a nod. "Even if your powers returned you are no match for me."

"You taught me to be resourceful. Dark Ones have been dealt with in the past." Aurora had to push down her magic once more as Rumple's smirk at her threat made her blood boil.

"Aurora," Belle moved up beside her. "Don't say something you will later regret." Then turning to Rumple she told him. "I think you need to leave. I would say you overstayed your welcome but you were not welcome here tonight." She shook her head at him giving him a look of disappointment.

Rumple paused a moment hating to see that look on Belle's face. "I am finished here tonight." Moving past Belle and Aurora he addressed Phillip. "King Phillip you have found your bride to be. I would recommend marrying her as soon as possible before she disappears for good."

"I will decide when and who I marry," Aurora hissed turning around to face him as he stopped in the doorway.

Rumple gave her one last look and walked out into the hallway.

Aurora turned to Phillip. "What the hell were you thinking? Pulling a sword on The Dark One. He could have killed you in a blink of an eye and not thought twice about it."

"I couldn't stand by and let him hurt you. Is that what your precious Jefferson did every time TheDark One laid a hand on you."

"Rumple has never hurt me." She paused a moment because that wasn't truthful. Her mind flashed back to how he almost let her bleed out in the Tower Room during a training session before saving her and leaving her a little scar to remember it by. "Everything he has done was for my greater good, training me to be able to deal correctly under pressure."

"From his comment, I take it he taught you how to drug us all?" Mulan muttered clearly upset at this whole mess of a night.

"Yes, that was a lesson he and Jefferson…"

"Did you go see Jefferson." Phillip barked.

"No…" _God so much lying, is this what I am going to have to do every time I want to see Jefferson for the rest of my life?_

"Aurora why did you drug us?" Emma softly asked and it was like all the air had been sucked out of the room.

"Because I knew none of you would let me out of your apartment by myself and I just wanted to talk to Belle alone. But I am ready to go home. I just have to use the bathroom first." And without waiting for an answer, she rushed over to the bathroom to talk to Victor.

* * *

Ruby's kind words of encouragement were welcomed but unexpected, but her kiss blew Victor's mind. The kiss didn't last nearly as long as he wanted it too, but once her soft lips left him, he pulled back. "W..whatever was that for?"

Now it was Ruby's turn to blush. "I am sorry, I thought…"

"No, you thought right." He turned redder than her shirt. _God, I have to stop blushing so much around her he thought but out loud he told her_. "I just suddenly wish I wasn't drinking before you called me."

"You can make it up to me next time." Ruby smiled.

"Next time?" Victor felt his lips match her smile, beyond thrilled that she wanted to kiss him again but before she could answer him, Aurora came rushing in the door.

Ruby quickly moved away as Victor jumped up expecting it to be Rumple and Ruby could see the physical relief through Victor's whole body as he realized it was only Aurora.

Aurora quickly crossed the room throwing her hands around Victor pulling him tight whispering. "It worked. You are a genius!"

"It did?" Victor questioned but as Aurora pulled back he got his confidence back. "Of course, it did. I told you it would work. You and Jefferson should be safe for now."

Aurora started to say something but she felt the tightness in her chest again and she rubbed it a moment trying to get the feeling to go away. _Hook must be here, it is like he checking in on me, dear God what is he waiting to use me…_ Her thoughts were cut off as Victor moved closer asking her if she was alright.

"No…" She paused out of breath from the pain. "Victor I told you something wasn't right last night."

"None of the tests came back with an issue, scientifically you are fine."

 _Scientifically maybe but if Hook is here and has control of my heart it's magic and Victor doesn't have a clue. No one does._ Aurora opened her mouth to warn him of what was sure to be coming but no words came out. _And I can't tell anyone._

"You just need to relax and get some sleep."

"How am I supposed to do that!" she hissed louder than she wanted too frustrated at her lack of control in her given situation.

"Aurora?" Emma knocked on the door. "Are you alright in there?"

"Yes. I will be right out." She waved her hand and her magic turned on the water. Whispering to Victor. "The bracelets really let me do magic, but Rumple had no clue."

He gave a nod clearly happy it worked the way he promised.

"Can you check on Jefferson?"

"He's my next stop once I leave here. I swear it."

"Good. Thank you, Victor." She hugged him one last time and gave Ruby a look like she just realized she was still there.

Ruby tried not to let it bother her because Aurora hadn't been happy with her since she found out she was a werewolf. Ruby was relieved that with another wave of Aurora's hand the water turned off and she left them alone again in the bathroom.

Victor looked at Ruby smiling. "You were correct it worked." He walked over to her taking her hands in his. "I have to go see Jefferson but I would very much like to continue our conversation."

"I am going to have to deal with calming Belle down after the way Rumple handle things tonight."

"Breakfast tomorrow?"

"I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world." Ruby smiled and she started to lean in to kiss him again when Belle opened the door causing both of them to jump back.

Belle didn't seem to notice anything. "Everyone is gone. Victor, it worked perfectly. I don't even want to know why you would have something to do what it just did for Aurora but thank goodness you did." She gave him a hug.

"I told you all those years ago Science is greater than magic."

Belle laughed. "Well, it certainly was tonight."

* * *

Rumple stopped outside looking up towards the window of Belle's room remembering the night he had thought Regina had surely killed Aurora with a poison apple.

 _Rumple stood listening at the door to Belle and Jefferson while Aurora was still sleeping off the effect of poison apple._

" _Jefferson." He heard Belle's voice float out into the hallway._

" _Aurora?" Jefferson muttered jerking up in the chair suddenly wide awake._

" _No, it's Belle. Why don't you go to bed?"_

" _I can't."_

" _You have been in here for over thirty-six hours straight watching over Aurora. Go to bed and get some rest. If she wakes up before you come back I promise I will come and get you."_

" _No, I am fine. I will keep you company."_

" _Rumple will be along in a few moments he was right behind me. You can go to bed."_

" _No, I can't leave her. I was hired to keep her happy and safe here at the castle. I have to stay here until I know hundred percent for sure that I didn't fail that job, for it is more important to me than any other job I have ever had."_

Rumple forced himself to look away. _She doesn't have her magic but it is only a matter of time before Jefferson kisses her and it will return tenfold, and that will not help me control her or help my plans._ He turned and walked down the street towards his house.

* * *

"The girl is still inside talking to that doctor from last night and that dark-haired girl we saw with Snow earlier at that welcome home party they held." Hook opened his eyes shaking his head to try to shake off the weird magical aftermath of him being able to see into Aurora's mind thanks to his control over her heart.

Cora walked closer to the edge of the roof. Hook joined her looking down at Rumple who was standing on the street below. "How is it The Dark One has no idea we are here?"

"Because I am not some apprentice. I know what I am doing, and how to control my powers."

"You can keep us being here a secret until we strike?"

"Yes, as long as you can wait for your revenge you will have it."

"And when do I get said revenge and see my son and my granddaughter?"

"Once we deal with my daughter and Rumple until then your son would only give us away to the rest of the so-called heroes and ruin our plans."

"Plans, yes. When are you going to tell me these plans?"

"You saw my daughter trying to fit in with them at that so-called party. Our first step is to destroy any hope of that, and get her on our side."

* * *

Jefferson had found himself in his workroom making a new dress for Grace trying to keep his mind busy but it kept replaying his conversation with Aurora, over, and over again.

 _His kiss, his kiss had worked. It had brought back her magic._ "But she willingly left you for Phillip!" He balled the dress he was sewing up in frustration and in doing so stuck himself with the needle. "Damn" he hissed throwing it across the room. He stood up trying to control his anger but he seconds away from trashing the room when his doorbell rang.

"Oh God, it's Rumple." He froze. "He knows Aurora has her magic, he's come to finish everything he started that day in his tower room."

The doorbell rang a second time. "He's going to wake Grace back up. He's going to kill me in front of my daughter." Jefferson stood there feeling like he couldn't breathe before racing to the front door hoping to stop him from ringing the doorbell again.

"Rumple I didn't think it would…" He stopped the horrible explanation he was trying to come up with short as he opened the door. "Victor?"

"Aurora sent me to check on you." He pushed opened the door letting himself inside. "I told you your kiss would work. Isn't it great to finally know? Though anyone with eyes could tell it was true love between you two."

"How do you know?"

"Because Aurora needed something to block her magic from Rumple. Good thing you listened to me last week and broke into Regina's vault. I gave her one of the bracelets I had made and it worked just fine. Rumple has no idea she has magic." Victor stood their beam with pride.

Jefferson felt a wave of relief wash over him." I am safe for now. But God Aurora's always been a ticking time bomb with her magic, and now because of me she even more powerful than before. I am dead. I am as good as dead." Jefferson worried running a hand through his hair, the panic not only coming through in his voice but also the look he gave Victor.

"No, calm down. I know Rumple doesn't want the two of you together but we aren't back in the Enchanted Forest. I am sure Aurora will find a way to dump this Phillip. Trust me he quite the pompous ass, and I only talked to him for like five minutes.

"You used to call me a pompous ass all the time."

"This is different." Victor waved his hand as he explained. "You are a pompous ass in a good way. Trust me. Aurora will put an end to it all and then you and she can finally marry and that little prince promised to you all those years ago."

"That isn't going to happen." Jefferson cut him off. "I thought you talked to her."

"Well, I didn't have much time. I just got there ahead of Rumple and I was hiding in the bathroom with Ruby… Oh my god Ruby I have to tell you what happened…"

"What happened is that Aurora got her magic back and then left me for Phillip."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Trust me I didn't think she would be the one to think gold and power were more important than love!" Jefferson hissed. "But she did that less than two hours ago, right here where you are standing."

"Aurora loves you. She would do anything for you."

"There has only ever been one person in my unnaturally long life who did things for me and never expected anything in return and that was my mother." Jefferson laughed. "And Rumple took her away from me too."

"And what, you are just going to let Aurora go?"

"I told you last night we were not to be."

"And I called you on that bullshit last night, and I will again tonight and every night until you two are living together in this house. You kiss brought back her magic. For that, to work you both have to love each other."

"Thanks to her sleeping curse she is almost ten years younger than me what do you want me to do?"

"That's not a good excuse because you two hundred and fifty years on her to start with, and even if she was still the same age as you would still think up some reason you can't live happily ever after with her because you don't believe you deserve her."

"You are one to talk. You don't believe in all this happily ever after bullshit."

"That is because I don't come from a world filled with happily ever after's. But the best part of this curse being broken is we can start over and write our own stories. I believe I started my new story tonight." Victor was about to tell his friend about his kiss with Ruby but for the second time, Jefferson didn't give him a chance.

"I have tried doing that. "Jefferson answered backing Victor towards the open front door. "I lost my whole way of life when I left Rumple's. Aurora got stuck in her sleeping curse. I got Alice killed. I got stuck in Wonderland. I lost Grace. When it isn't your story bad things happen."

"Don't be ridiculous bad things happen in stories all the time. Just like in life. You have to keep trying for the ending you want or there is no point in living."

"When I kissed her, it felt both wonderful and horrible at the same time. Wonderful because God only knows how many times I have wished to be able to do it again. But it's horrible because I am fucking **terrified** Rumple or Philip will find out and do something to me, or God forbid Grace. But at the same time, all I can think of is how can I get to kiss her again. I am fucked, Victor. Fucked in the worst and unfun way." He closed the door leaving Victor on the front porch to shake his head and walk back down the stairs to his car.

* * *

Aurora found herself sitting at breakfast the next morning back at Granny's Dinner with Emma, Henry, and Phillip. All too soon Emma and Henry had to leave to get Henry to school. She was worried about sitting there alone with Phillip when she watched Ruby rush out of the dinner. She leaned over the edge of the booth to see Ruby talking to Emma and Henry holding a barking dog.

"Aurora are you listening to me at all?"

Aurora watched a moment longer seeing Emma, Ruby and the dog take off across the street while Henry started down the block to school.

She turned back to face Phillip as he asked her. "Do you plan on listening to me ever?"

"Listening goes both ways."

The door of the diner opened drawing Phillip's attention. He sat up a little straighter seeing it was King George, his thoughts rushing back to how the man had introduced himself in the middle of the search for Aurora last night.

"If we are going to rule our kingdoms we both need to realize that." She shook her head realizing Phillip was paying as much attention to her now as she was to him a moment ago.

Phillip watched as King George got a coffee.

Aurora didn't recognize the man he was watching. She reached out and touched his hand on the table. "Phillip, we are allies. Our Kingdoms will need to work together."

Phillip looked back to her. "Yes, I agree and we need to work out just how we are going to be leading those kingdoms. I take it we both have different views on the correct way to handle them." He paused a moment not expecting to see George leaving so soon with this coffee. "But first I have something to attend to."

He moved to stand but Aurora didn't let go of his hand. "Phillip, I don't think we are doing ourselves, let alone anyone else, any good by putting off this conversation any longer."

"Yes, I agree and we will continue this conversation tonight."

Great Aurora thought but she forced herself to say. "Of course, till tonight." And she let his hand go and watched him walk out of the diner.

* * *

Henry had been worried about Archie because Pongo never went anywhere without him. He really had planned on going to school like he told his mother, but when he rounded the corner of the diner Grace was waiting for him.

"Henry! Is Queen Aurora still inside?"

"Yes. I mean she was just a moment ago. Why?"

"We need to talk to her, ALONE!" she demanded as she dragged him towards the back entrance to Granny's.

* * *

Phillip knew he had much discussed with Aurora. Not only how they planned on ruling their kingdoms, this Jefferson being alive, and how they planned on getting back to their world, but right now he needed an ally besides Mulan. This King George seemed to be his best bet on an ally and if he was a King surely, he had men who would be willing to help if push came to shove here or if they ever got back to the Enchanted Forest.

He watched as George rounded the corner and when he turned the corner he was gone. He walked a few more steps looking down into the alley. He watched as George looked back before he went around the back of the building.

Phillip slowly walked down the alley as his hand went to this sword, suddenly not trusting the man who would want to meet in such a shady spot. He rounded the corner his sword drawn only to see King George standing there sipping his coffee. The old man smiled and told him. "There is no need for that with me. I am unarmed and just wish to talk. I do believe we have much to discuss."

Phillip lowered the sword but didn't put it away. "Why are we running around in back alleys to talk? This isn't the way Royals act."

"Royals do what they have to do. Things did not end well for me and Snow White and James. They will not want you talking to me. But I am an old family friend and I care about what happens to you and your kingdom. I want to help you find a way home and keep that bride to be."

"What do you know of Aurora?"

"I know she has been brainwashed by The Dark One and his little Lost Boy turned pet thief."

"You think she can't be trusted?"

"The Dark One had Jefferson find her for a reason. He kept her locked up in his castle doing God only knows what."

"Training her to control her magic?"

"Yes, and we all know how that worked with Regina." He waved his free hand at the fact that they are stuck in Storybrooke.

"She seems to believe if we want to ever get back to the Enchanted Forest, The Dark One and Jefferson are the key," Phillip explained as he put his sword away.

"Of course, she does, the girl can't tell the difference between good and evil."

"I appreciate the help, Aurora's head may be clouded because she had a girlish crush on this Jefferson, but before we came through the portal she fought against the evil of the Queen of Hearts and Captain Hook."

"Cora was in the Enchanted Forest?" George asked caught off guard by this news.

"You knew her before she was in Wonderland?"

"Yes." His mind rushed with images of him and her, and what had happened to his wife because of it. "I thought she was dead."

"It appears Hook helped her fake her death, in return for passage to this world where he could kill The Dark One."

George laughed. "Some things will never change which is why you need to listen to me when I say The Dark One and Jefferson are not the answer. They lie, cheat, steal, and kill to get what they want. You need to deal with Jefferson before Aurora decides it is him she wants to sneak off to see in the middle of the night."

"I am not scared of this Jefferson. But surely I can use Aurora's connection to him and the Dark One for my greater good of getting back home to my kingdoms."

"If you let Aurora near Jefferson it won't be kingdoms you will be returning home too if you return home at all."

"He didn't look like much of a threat when I saw him the other night?"

"They believe they are each other's, True Love. If he kisses her, her magic would be back and I am sure The Dark One would love to another puppet to use to get whatever it is he wants."

"Aurora is engaged to me. She is royalty. She knows what she has to do for her people and kingdom." Phillip turned to leave.

"I didn't think you would let the one responsible for your mother's death walk away."

"What are you talking about?" Phillip jerked to a stop and turned back to face him.

"What you didn't know that Jefferson is the Hatter?" He took a step closer to him. "The same Hatter who lead to your mother's death?"

* * *

Grace and Henry had quietly come in the back way of the diner and sat down in the back corner. Belle was now sitting with Aurora and the two were talking softly.

"Can I see your storybook while we wait?" Grace asked.

Henry pulled it out of his bookbag and the two of them started looking through it. After a few minutes grace sadly commented. "I knew he lied to me, he told me he didn't remember being in Wonderland." Grace's fingers moved over the picture of her father surrounded by hats madly sewing another one.

"I am sure he didn't want to upset you," Henry whispered.

Grace closed the book looking over at Aurora and Belle again. She watched as Belle finally left the table. "She is alone. If we are going to do this, let's do this." She slides off the bench and started over to Aurora.


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Grace stopped at the edge of the table. "Queen Aurora." She says barely above a whisper.

Aurora looked up from her teacup seeing Grace she exclaimed. "Grace?" She looked around for Jefferson not seeing him in the back of the diner from where she had come from. "What are you doing here? Is Jefferson?" Aurora looks around the basically empty restaurant not seeing him.

"No, my papa isn't here. In fact, he doesn't know I was coming to see you." Grace hugged the book she was holding to her chest. "Can I sit with you? And ask you some questions?"

"Um… I am not sure your father would approve of that." Aurora commented as she slid into the seat across from her.

"My father won't answer any of my questions. But I read my father's story and your story in Henry's book. But his book doesn't have everything in it. It just tells me that my father got you for Rumplestiltskin and how you faced the sleeping curse. And for my papa, it tells how he got tricked by The Evil Queen and stuck in Wonderland. There is nothing about you two, or me. It doesn't tell our story."

"Our?" Aurora asked confused. "What are you talking about?"

Grace placed the leather-bound book on the table. "When I was a little girl back in our world my father used to read me tales from his book." She slid it across the table for Aurora to look at. "It's filled with stories of my father and this Princess jumping through his hat to different worlds. The way my father used to tell the stories I knew they had to be real adventures. He never heisted when I asked questions and he always knew every detail. His voice was always filled with such emotions when he told these tales."

Aurora carefully flipped through the book a small smile played on her lips as her fingers brushed over Jefferson's handwritten words and the drawings. She whispered, "Jefferson always said our adventures would make wonderful bedtime stories for our children."

"So, the stories are real?" Grace asked her heart beating faster and her eyes going wide. "You are the Princess that my father was in love with?"

"Grace," Aurora closed her eyes as she forced herself to close the book, laying it on the table. Opening her eyes Aurora stared at the front cover as she added. "I would have to read them all but I am willing to say yes."

"I knew it. I always thought the man in the story was my father and I just thought he made his wife a Princess because I was a little girl and little girls all want to be a Princess. But you really are a Princess. Well, a Queen now. And that means I am a real princess!"

Aurora smiles listening to her run on, it reminded her so much of Jefferson when he was excited about something. But then Grace's last words hit her and she looked up from the book. "What?"

"I am a Princess. I am your daughter." Grace pulled out the necklace she had found among your mother's items in Jefferson's manor. "It's the same necklace from the stories."

Aurora shook her head at Grace in disbelief not believing what she was seeing. Her fingers shot out taking hold of the charm flipping it over to read the engraving on the back. "Yes, it's the same necklace from the story. It's mine. Jefferson gave it to me on my seventeenth birthday. I lost it the night I thought your father died.I thought I lost it in the river but if you have it then he must have taken before he thought he buried me." She forced herself to breath pushing all her anger at Rumple back down as she continued to stare at her necklace.

"I found this among my mother's items in Storybrooke. My papa never talked about how she died other than saying it was due to his work and that he would never do anything to put himself in danger again." Grace's voice trailed off remembering how The Evil Queen had gotten him to break that promise.

"The stories are real and the necklace is mine," She forced herself to let go of the charm letting it fall back on Grace's chest. Aurora paused seeing all the hope and love the young girl had in her eyes. _What is my life becoming? I thought I was supposed to be the bringer of hope but all I seem to be doing is destroying it._ She leaned across the table taking Grace's hand in hers before whispering, "I so sorry, am not your mother."

At first, Grace sat there looking at her not understanding what she had heard. "But you love my papa and your items are in his house here in Storybrooke. The stories in the book."

Aurora reached over with her free hand now wrapping both of hers around Grace's. "Grace, I wish more than anything you were right. You are a smart and lovely girl. But I never had a child. After your father thought I was dead his friend Alice was there. He came to love her and they got married and had you. I was stuck at Rumple's castle and fell into the sleeping curse until Phillip found me and woke me up."

"No, why are you lying?" Grace pulled her hand free.

"I am not lying. I am not your mother. Alice was."

"No, Alice was just a made-up name to cover over the fact that he married you, a Princess. You two were in hiding. You couldn't use your real name, like in the stories."

"Oh Grace, darling…. " She moved back to her side of the table giving the girl space to process it all. "No, you were just a child trying to make sense of it all. You tried to add one and one together but in this case, the two it makes is the two loves of your father's life. Sure while we were on the run we used fake names but Alice, she was real. She was your mother. I am so sorry to break your heart, but I am not your mother."

Grace sat there for a few moments fighting back tears before she brought both her hands up to her necklace undoing it. She moved it across the table her hands trembling as she handed it to Aurora.

Aurora took it in her hands turning it over once again to look at the letters on the back, a moment before laying it on the table top. Leaning over she pulled out the chain around her neck, undoing it, Aurora stood up and slid into the other side of the booth, placing a hand around Grace's trembling shoulders, as she dangled the ring on the chain in front of her.

"Your father gave this to me, one of the last days we were together. He asked me to marry him and I said yes."

"He did ask you to marry him?"

"Yes, I will never forget the song he sang to me right before he asked."

"I would ask him why the thief didn't ask the princess to marry him and he would always say 'The thief knew it wasn't meant to be, he had only succeeded in stealing her away for a little while.'"

Aurora took a breath. _Perhaps this time the princess will steal away the thief._ But then that voice that seemed to be controlling her lately stated, _There is no Princess anymore only a Queen._ Forcing those thoughts to the back of her mind she explained to Grace. _"_ The ring belonged to his mother. Since he gave it to me I haven't gone a day in almost forty years without it on my finger or around my neck." Aurora paused blinking back her own tears. "Jefferson…" Aurora shook her head. "your father, told me it was the only symbol of love he had come to know in his life, and he had wanted to share it with me. I think you" Aurora squeezed Grace close, "are the greatest symbol of love in his life, and you should have this ring."

Tears were now freely spilling down Grace's cheeks.

"This ring needs to stay in your family," Aurora whispered pulling back to placing the chain around Grace's neck. "One day you can pass it on to your own children, and the love associated with it will only grow." Aurora leaned back taking a deep breath before she stood and slid back across the table to face Grace.

"If it wasn't for your Grandfather's love for your Grandmother, he never would have sworn revenge on Rumplestiltskin for killing her. And he never would have taken your father to Neverland. If that hadn't happened I and your mother would never have met him and you would not exist." Aurora paused biting her lip holding back her emotions as she looked at to Grace.

"But you have to learn to be careful what you wish for. There are more important things in life than titles, magic, and power. It took your father a very long time to see that Grace. Don't grow up thinking the only way to happiness is to acquire one of those things. Be happy you are not a Princess. Most of the times for a Princess to become Queen you have to marry a King." Aurora let out a sigh, "And there are not that many Kings or Princes to pick from so a Princess hardly ever gets to marry for love. So yes be happy you are not a Princess, and that you are free. For Princess are trapped. I would much rather be free to make my own choices than to be bound to making choices for everyone in a kingdom." Aurora picked up the necklace Grace had given her earlier rubbing her hands over the letters on the back before placing it around her neck. She felt it glow warm as it rebound with her magic. It felt so good to have it back.

They sat there for a moment before Aurora waved for Henry to come over. "Now I know I am new here but from listening to Emma this morning. I have to say you two are late for school."

"We have an assembly this morning so we are not missing class time." Henry started to make an excuse.

Aurora handed the book to Henry a moment. "Hold this while I get Grace cleaned up in the bathroom. We can't have the young lady walking down the street and going to class looking upset." Aurora stood and helped Grace into the bathroom.

Henry flipped thought the storybook and a few minutes later Aurora and Grace came back to the table. Grace still looked like something was bothering her but she didn't look like she had been crying.

"Do you want me to walk you to school?" she asked them.

"No that's fine. We can get back and sneak in before no one misses us." Henry jumped up taking Grace's arm.

Aurora smirked. "Speaking from experience, are you?"

Henry blushed a little. "I may have done this a time or two before."

Aurora watched as Henry and Grace turned to go. Henry whispered something in Grace's ear and she nodded turning back to the Aurora and handing her the storybook.

"I think you should read this. I am not sure what happened the other night you were at my house. But you need to know my father still loves you very much."

Aurora took the book her fingers once again tracing over the gold lettering on the front. "I love your father very much as well. But sometimes life doesn't work out the way you wish it would." Aurora hugged the book close. "I will read it and give it back you as soon as possible. Thank you for sharing it with me."

Grace nodded and rushed over to the door to Henry and the two finally headed to school.

* * *

Victor got little sleep last night but he was used to that being the head doctor on call at the hospital. But this morning the lack of sleep didn't seem to bother him as much as he quickly got dress and head over to see Ruby at the diner. He wanted nothing more than to finish their conversation and figure out what was, or could happen between them.

The good feeling quickly disappeared as he found out Ruby had run off with Emma. He turned from the counter seeing Aurora. He walked over but right as he got to the table he got a phone call from Van Helsing.

"Sorry, I should probably take this." He placed the coffee cup on the table and answered his cell. "This better be work-related or I am hanging up."

"It is. I am at a murder scene and you will never guess who it is."

"It isn't Jeff…"

"No, it is Doctor Hopper."

"Hopper… who would want him dead?" Victor's surprise voice seemed to rise above the rest of the noise in the diner and Aurora noticed it grew uncomfortably quiet

"The sheriff and company seem to think it is Regina. Just wanted to warn you before you got to work."

"Thanks, I will see you at your office." Victor hung up without waiting for an answer. "Sorry Aurora, I have business to attend to at work."

"No problem Victor, I understand." She opened the book she had been reading back up.

"My God, is that the book I helped Jefferson make for Grace?"

"Yes, she gave it to me. Seems she thought I was her mother."

"She what?"

"She is a smart and hopeful little thing. She thought these two characters were the same characters in the later ones you two had made about Alice and Jefferson's travels."

"Oh…"

"Yes, it was a sad conversation to tell her I wasn't." Aurora's fingers traced the drawing of her and Jefferson which was on the page.

"Sorry if the artwork isn't that great, I did my best to remember, but I see now I didn't come close to the real thing."

Aurora blushed. "They are beautiful pictures. You really are a man of multiple talents."

"I would love to sit and help you with problems but it appears Regina may have killed her therapist last night. I need to get to work and find out what is going on to help keep you, Jefferson, Grace, and everyone else safe in this town."

"Go, Victor, I have a lot of reading to do today."

He gave her a sad smile to which she matched with her own before he left her alone in the diner to read.

* * *

King George had given Phillip a lot to think about as he walked back to the diner but this time he went through to the back of the diner up to the room Mulan was staying at. Knocking on her door he quickly entered and as he closed the door he told her. "Things have certainly changed since we last talked."

"What did Aurora suddenly decided to marry you and make this take over easy?"

"No, but marriage or not, that doesn't change anything between us." He filled the space between them pulling her in for a kiss.

She pulled back. "If she hasn't agreed, why are you so happy?"

"Because that man from last night is King George and he has more than enough reason to convince Aurora this Jefferson and The Dark One are not the correct side to be on."

"Really? Do tell."

Phillip pulled her closer, "I could tell you now, or I could tell you later." He pushed her back against the bed. "Which would you prefer."

"It has been ages since we have had proper alone time."

"Later it is," Phillip smirked as he kissed her back on on the bed.

* * *

Jefferson was waiting outside his driveway for Grace's bus. It was the first day the bus had picked her up and waiting for her to get dropped off was killing him. Victor had called a few hours ago to tell him Doctor Hopper had been killed and it was most likely Regina who did it, and that she was missing after Emma confronted her. He had almost gone down into town and pulled Grace from school after the phone call but Victor had reassured him Grace was safest in school. But now a million horrible things flood his mind as he waited and he felt a huge relief of pressure off his chest once he saw the bus appear around the corner.

But it returned the moment she got off the bus. "Grace, darling what is wrong?"

She shook her head walking up the driveway towards the house. "Nothing, Papa."

"It doesn't look like nothing. Did something happen at school?" He quickly followed her up the driveway.

"It didn't happen at school."

"So, something did happen?"

Grace stopped at the door and turned looking down at him, giving him a glare of frustration.

Jefferson couldn't help but smile up at her, he had seen that same look from Alice many times. "You look just like your mother."

Grace let out a sob and rushed inside.

Jefferson stood there shocked for a moment. Of all the reactions, he could have imagined her crying and rushing inside was not in the top ten. He rushed up the stairs and entered the house seeing her running up the staircase towards her room.

"Grace… wait!" He took off up the stairs two at a time following her. He heard the door slam and when he went to open he found it locked. "Grace let me in."

"No! I don't want to talk to you!"

"Grace what did I do? I don't understand. What is bothering you?"He shifted uncomfortably in the hallway, not sure what to do next. "Grace open this door right this second. I can pick the lock, you have read my stories you know this lock won't be much of a challenge."

"YOUR STORIES…" Grace screamed and he could hear her jumping off the bed, and rushing to the door. "ARE THE PROBLEM!"

"My stories?" He stood there in the doorway worry hitting him full force in the chest. He had worried about what the townspeople may say about him to Grace. "What are you talking about? Did someone say something about me at school?"

"Why didn't you ever tell me that the Princess in the story wasn't my mother?"

Jefferson stood there a total loss for words, his mind came to a screeching halt. He had been trying to come up with explanations to his pasts dealings, and her question threw him for a loop. "Why…" He gave a shake of his head. "Why would you ever think the Princess was your mother? Your mother and the Princess were different characters in completely different stories."

"They both start with A's and the Princess and man in the stories had to go into hiding…. And you were the man in both stories."

"Grace there is no me and Aurora." He hissed a little too harshly.

Grace step back from her father's tone, looked up at him, her tears falling freely down her cheeks. "I am sorry, I thought Aurora was my mother, but she… she…."

"Isn't," he said sadly.

"My mother is really dead, isn't she?"

"Yes," He whispered. "We buried her, don't you remember?"

"I just thought that memory was one of my nightmares. It was so long ago and I was so little. I just didn't want it to be real."

"I am sorry Grace it is just you and me like the old days." He looked away from her unsure of what more to say.

"Yes, Papa." She cried before running away and jumping face first on to her bed breaking into full out sobbing.

"I am sorry I never thought you would think… Did you talk to Aurora?"

Grace cried harder and shook her head yes into her pillow. He moved over to the bed sitting down beside her, picking her up hugging her. "What did you say to her?"

"I told her I knew she was the Princess from your stories, and how I thought she was my mother. But she explained that she didn't know I was even born until she came here to Storybrooke. I had shown her the necklace I thought was my mother's, but it was just hers. Why was it in my mother's things?"

"I had to sell your mother's fancy jewelry box to have enough to feed you the winter you were five. I didn't think there would be a time you would want to go through her things, and when you were older enough I just never could find a way to explain it was another woman's necklace."

"I gave it back to her. And she gave me this."Grace pulled back and showed him the ring Aurora gave her.

Jefferson took the ring in his hands a moment. "Aurora gave you this," Jefferson asked as a tear fell from the corner of his right eye, he blinked back another. _She really is moving on, from me._ He thought before telling Grace. "This was your grandmother's ring."

"That is what she said. She thought it should stay in our family." She bit her lip trying to stop the tears but her next words brought even more. "I wanted her to be my mother so bad. I don't really remember mama. I was so little, just her blonde hair, and Aurora…"

Jefferson nodded as he pulled her close hugging her to his chest. "Grace, I miss your mama too."

"You never talk about her. Back in the Enchanted Forest you would read the stories and tell me she loved me, that she didn't want to leave us behind but bad things happen to good people."

"I am sorry Grace. I didn't mean to keep your mother from you. I just don't like talking about the past. I only told you the stories because you loved them so much." Jefferson closed his eyes. "I wasn't… I didn't make the best choices when I was younger. But there isn't a day that goes by that I don't wish Alice could be here for you. You have no idea how many times I wished I died that day instead."

"No Papa" Grace pulled back hitting his chest. "Don't say that! I don't want you dead either. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You don't have to worry Grace darling, I am not going anywhere. I promise you. " He pulled her close again.

"You promised me that before."

Jefferson forgot how to breathe for a moment when he heard Grace's comment. "Regina betrayed me. If it would have just been a normal job I would have been home for tea. But I swear to you I am done with that life. I am not going to get involved with this whole new mess that Rumple, Regina, Aurora and the whole Charming clan is getting into. I just want you to be happy and grow up to be the beautiful young lady I know you will be."

Grace pulled back from his hug and wiped some tears off her face. "But you can't just leave Aurora to King Phillip or Rumple. She said you gave this ring to her, that you two wanted to get married."

"We did." Jefferson looked down at the ring around his daughter's neck. His fingers reached out playing with it. "I am glad she gave it back. She is right you should have it. It should stay in our family. It is a symbol of love and I can't think of anyone I love more than you." His fingers continued to rub over the ring as he thought, _And it shows how Aurora is ready to move on for the sake of her kingdom._

"Did you love my mama?"

"Yes, of course, I love her. Why would you ever ask that?" Jefferson pulled back at her comment.

"You and Aurora were in love if the Dark One and Evil Queen didn't' trick you, would you have married Aurora?"

"Aurora is a Princess and she was cursed. The sleeping curse claimed her for the last thirty-eight years, which is why she is so much younger than me now. So, no Grace even if we were not tricked I don't think I would be with Aurora."

"But you do love her, as much as you loved my mother?"

He took a deep breath. "I am not going to lie to you. Yes, I do love Aurora as much as I loved your mother. But she has a kingdom and a Prince."

"She still loves you too."

Jefferson stood up running a hand through his hair. "Be that as it may." He turned back to face her. "She gave you back my ring. She has moved on in her life. I need to too." Jefferson picked her up stuff rabbit and fixed its ears before he handed to her. "I am going to make dinner. Why don't you clean yourself up and I will answer any questions you have about your mother over dinner? Would you like that?"

"Yes, Papa." She smiled up at him hugging her doll tight. "I would really enjoy that."

"Good." He kissed her forehead before leaving her alone in her room.

* * *

Aurora was reading upstairs in Emma's bedroom when Phillip rushed in. "Do you know where he is?"

"He?" She asked knowing full well who he asking about.

"The Hatter."

The use of his old title made Aurora look up from the book. "I am not Jefferson's keeper. I haven't seen him today." She was relieved to say something that wasn't a lie.

"No, but he has seen you."

Aurora closed the book Grace had given her that morning. "What are you talking about?"

He tossed the pictures on the table in front of her. She stared down at them a moment seeing that Jefferson had been keeping track of her movements throughout the town without her knowing it. _I knew he was good but damn it I should have known he was there._ She thought picking up the photos which had to have been taken yesterday after she had left Granny's.

"How did you get these?"

"There are men loyal to me, here, who also have reasons to keep track of the Hatter."

"Who was it? That man you rushed out after breakfast this morning and has kept you out all day? Or was there someone else who has kept you away?" She asked eyeing his slightly messed up shirt and vest.

"It was King George," Phillip commented tucking his shirt back into place avoiding her last comment.

"King George is not someone you should count as a loyal friend." Aurora declared standing up to face him.

"He was an ally to my father when he was King, and he is now mine, and he will be yours too once we are married."

"If you are working with King George we will most defiantly not be getting married!"

"You are only saying that because of your feelings for the Hatter. George told me what had happened between him and The Dark One. As well as between him, Snow, and James."

"Then you should understand he can't be trusted."

"Knowing both the Dark One and the Hatter I think it is you who can't be trusted."

"You were not there. Regina and Maleficent all but killed me. They kept me alive when no one else could, or care too! You should be grateful to them or else you wouldn't have the ease of marriage as a rightful way to my kingdom."

"Do you even want your kingdom anymore? Or do you wish to stay here and marry the murdering thief?"

"Have you listened to what Emma and Snow have told us. There doesn't appear to be an easy way back. We may never be able to get back to our kingdoms."

Phillip shook his head at her dropping another photo. "Who is this man?" He pointed to a picture of Victor and Jefferson outside the diner.

"That is the Doctor from the hospital," Aurora answered clearly annoyed someone was following her best friends without them knowing about it.

"Yes, I know but he clearly knows the Hatter." He tossed a few more pictures down all of Victor and Jefferson. "And after I thought about our first night in this realm, you seem to know him too."

"His name is Victor Frankenstein, he told you his name the night we came here when he wanted to keep me overnight."

"Keep you there so the Hatter could get you alone. Are you even a virgin anymore? Were you one to start with?"

"How dare you?" Aurora took a quick step forward slapping him hard across the face. "I am not the one running around fucking someone I am not engaged to. I didn't see Jefferson that night after you left. Victor gave me something to sleep and it helped keep the nightmares away until it wore off in the morning."

Phillip rubbed his face where she had hit him. "The Hatter was at breakfast the following morning. How did he know we would be there if …"

"Listen to yourself. I didn't even know about Granny's to tell him to come. It is a small town. He took his daughter to breakfast and Emma took us there too. You can't blame me for that."

"Why did you never tell me your Jefferson and The Hatter where the same person?"

"You were a boy when we were together. I didn't realize you would recognize his title."

"Not know the famous Hatter? Do you have any idea the horrible things that man has done for the Dark One or the Evil Queen, and God only knows what other vile people who could line his pockets with gold?"

"Relax Phillip, you should know by now I am not dumb or blind to the way the world works. Yes, I realize Jefferson has done some horrible things but stealing items here or there is hardy all that bad in the grand scheme of things. It isn't like he was off killing people."

"What do you think he just left that to Regina or Rumple?"

"Do not address me like I am a child. I was there. Jefferson and I had many discussions dealing with his worries about what Regina or Rumple may do with certain items. There were times that he didn't even bring back items for them because he didn't trust them with that kind of power. I know of these ruby slippers to name one example."

"And of course, you just believe him."

"Yes, I do."

"He is a conman. It is his job to lie. He is nothing but a lowlife thief and a murder!"

"Jefferson is not a murder! He never went around trying to find ways to hurt or kill people. In fact, his favorite thing to use is a sleeping potion. One that I helped him make, so am I a murder too?" she challenged him.

Phillip stood there looking at Aurora not knowing what to say.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk about things you know nothing of?"

"No, she never got the chance too because she was too busy dying because of something the Hatter stole from my father." With that comment, he gathered up the photos, turned sharply, and left the room.

"What? Phillip, Wait!" She chased him down the loft steps and out the door down the steps in the hallway and outside. "Phillip, I said wait!" she screamed letting a little burst of magic escape as she fought for control of her emotions. What had escaped was enough to trip up Phillip and he fell over letting Aurora catch up with him thankful that he didn't seem to notice it was her magic that had caused him to fall.

"I am sorry I have no idea what you are referring to. Please explain it to me." She pleaded as she helped him back up on to his feet. He gripped her hard as he shouted at her.

"I was three. I don't even remember her not really and it is all your precious Hatter's fault!"

Aurora tried to pull away suddenly scared of him for the first time as he grabbed her other arm tighter pulling her closer.

"He stole my mother's cordial less than a year before I was born. It was made from the fire-flowers that grew in the Mountains of the Sun."

"Those flowers haven't existed for hundreds of years," Aurora recalled reading it about during one of Rumple's lessons.

"That is what made it so valuable to The Hatter and Dark One. But it was valuable to my family because one drop of the cordial per year kept my mother's illness away. And she took that drop every year since she fell ill at sixteen. That was until The Hatter broke in and stole it right before I was born. It was the only thing keeping my mother's deadly illness away. When the illness's effects came back there was nothing they could do to stop it. My father tried to make a deal with the Dark One. At the time, no one had any idea The Hatter was his personal thief. The Dark One told him there was nothing that could be done and my mother died."

He threw her back from him causing her to lose her balance and fall to the ground. "So, there you have it. You are so quick to defend Jefferson or Rumple but I know they are nothing but liars and murders. They let my mother die for what? A few pieces of gold and another magical item to add to his collection to feed his insatiable need for power."

"Jefferson stole it before you were born he would have been nine he…."

"What he didn't know any better?"

"Good children are raised to obey their parents, Rumple basically raised…"

"You think you can justify everything he did because he was trying to please his father figure?"

"No, I am just trying to make you see reason. He was a child trying to please the person who at the time he believed cared for him. Look at yourself. You are what?" She paused doing the math, "Twenty-one now, an adult and your father is dead, and yet you are still trying to please him."

"I can't believe you can stand there and defend him after I told you his actions lead to my mother's death. You are clearly more brainwashed than I thought."

"I am not brainwashed. Your hatred of him is as ridiculous as Regina's is for Snow. She was ten, he was nine. Children don't understand how things they say or do can come back to haunt them later and trust me, Jefferson has been haunted by his past actions."

"One day Aurora you will realize we are the Heroes and they are the Villains of the story."

"I don't believe life is that simple. It is how we react to the events which make us who we are. Rumple wasn't always The Dark One and Regina was once an innocent young girl. Our story isn't done yet. We both have decisions to make which will decide how our story ends and which side history will view us on."

"I know where I will be standing. The only question is if you are going to be standing beside me, or if I am going to have to go through you to get what I want." And on that note, Phillip turned and entered Snow and Charming's house leaving her outside in the quickly coming darkness.

Aurora clung Grace's storybook to her chest turning to look up the road out of town. Jefferson's house was too far away in the woods to see but she looked down at the photos laying all over the ground and couldn't help but wonder if he was watching her through one of the telescopes. And for some reason, the thought he was still looking out for her brought her comfort as she gathered up the pictures Phillip had scattered before going inside.

* * *

"Thank you, Papa, for tonight." Grace smiled as Jefferson was tucking her into bed.

"Oh, don't thank me just yet, you haven't seen what I have for you yet." He teased sitting down on the bed and pulling out two little mirrors.

"Is that what I think it is?" Grace messed the covers up as she sat back up.

"If you think it is the mirrors Alice and the thief used to communicate in the stories then you are correct."

"You told me they were not real."

"You were four when you first asked." He tapped her nose playfully before handing one to her. "And as we discussed tonight I never did figure out a way to talk to you about this side of our life." He stopped a moment flipping the little mirror over in his hand. "But I am going to show you how to use this mirror, and I want you to keep it with you always. If anything should happen that you need me use it, promise?"

"Yes, Papa, I promise."

"Good, because with everything that is surely going on down in that town, we need to be on the lookout. Poor Doctor Hopper got caught up in it today. People do horrible things to each other and my job for Rumple and Regina has given them plenty of reason to try to hurt me."

"And you are worried they will hurt me to get to you?"

"Beyond worried," Jefferson whispered. "But that will go away if you keep the mirror on you. It saved your mother's life more than once. Though Uncle Victor was her real lifesaver stealing her away from her world before her father could have her imprison because he didn't believe her stories about me and my hat."

"I haven't heard that story before."

"I will have him tell it to you next time he is over for dinner, I promise. Now get some sleep." He leaned over giving her a kiss on the forehead before placing both mirrors on the table beside her bed.


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Victor thought for sure he was going to miss Ruby before the funeral but she was still at the counter doing some paperwork when he walked in.

"Victor." She smiled. "I hoped I would have seen you yesterday."

"Yes, please forgive me. I stopped by first thing to talk to you, but you had gone with Emma and well …" he waved his hand. "I really should have called but, one thing led to another and I still can't believe Regina killed Doctor Hopper."

"You didn't know him before the curse, did you?"

"No never met the cricket on my travels with Jefferson. But it seems from what I have heard that Regina kept his curse personality a lot like his old self. He was a good man, and he will be missed."

"Yes, he will." She gave him a sad smile. "I have to put this in the back."

After a long pause, Victor decided to follow her in the back room. "Would you like to accompany me to his funeral?"

"Of course I will, but I didn't really want this to be our first date."

"Our what?" He asked but her only answer was to turn around kissing him back against the door. They started to pop backward through the swinging door a moment before she pulled him forward against the supply rack.

* * *

Van Helsing was hoping everyone would have been out of the diner for Hopper's funeral by the time he got there but Victor was too busy talking to that stupid werewolf. _I knew I should have just taken her for my experiments but George just had to go after her himself, which turned out so well. The man is an idiot if I didn't need the protect his men can offer I would have parted ways with him already._

He hung back in the back area watching. He couldn't help but chuckle when Ruby almost pushed the unexpecting doctor through the door. He heard them bump up against something and he took the distraction as a chance to pour a few drops of his creation in the different fresh coffee pots. His test with Aurora hadn't worked because she was cursed and powerless, but surely some of the people who would be coming back here after the funeral would be magical.

 _Victor old boy you said you wouldn't help me with this town's problem but you have helped in an utmost way._ He thought as he slipped out the front door before anyone noticed.

* * *

Ruby pulled back leaving Victor speechless for a moment. "Well, that was not the reaction I thought that question would bring."

"Doctor Hopper's death has me realizing time is finally moving forward. We have all wasted so much time being stuck." She took a deep breath. "Being stuck someone we didn't really want to be. Time is short and we are finally free to do what we want. And like I said in Belle's bathroom the other night. I have wanted to kiss you for a few days. I hope you feel the same way."

"Yes." Victor smiled pulling her close giving her a gentle kiss on the lips to counter her aggressive kisses.

"What the hell do you think you are doing with my Granddaughter?"

Ruby gasped pulling back from him as they both saw Granny standing there in the door with her crossbow.

"Nothing she didn't want…" He stuttered moving away from Ruby.

"Right, you deceptive pig." She moved closer keeping the crossbow leveled at his chest.

"No Granny, he is telling the truth. We are dating."

"D..dating?" Victor stammered.

Ruby gave him a glare, that screamed you are so not helping.

"I mean yes, of course, we just never had timed to discuss. I want to date you, obviously. Yes, we are dating."

"Listen to him. Like he knows how to date one woman? I saw how he looked at you while dating Snow."

"I…I" He started but Ruby cut him off.

"You are talking about him during the curse. You don't know the real Victor." Ruby defended as she shoved him out the back door locking it so he couldn't come back in.

"Oh, Victor, is it? And you do?"

"I am learning about him, yes. I am dating Victor."

"Just because you have played detective with him for a few days doesn't mean you know anything about him."

"He is my boyfriend and you need to deal with it."

"Does he even know what you are?"

"Granny, please after what King George pulled everyone in this town knows what I am." She started through the door back out into the diner.

"Do you know anything about who or what he is? Or if he is even from our world?"

"He isn't from the Enchanted Forest, but he is human."

"You shouldn't…"

"I shouldn't what?" Ruby turned glaring at her grandmother. "I shouldn't take a chance at something I want. I know what I am now. I am not going to kill him."

"You don't know what could happen, and if he is only human."

"He knows what I am, and he's dealt with supernatural creatures before."

"Do you even know what Victor's last name is?"

"Yes…" She muttered.

"What is it?"

Ruby glared. "It doesn't change how I feel about him."

"Who is Doctor Whale really?"

"You don't need to know. The curse is over we are stuck here, it is time we all get our fresh starts."

"Jimmy Cricket is dead. What kind of fresh start did the Evil Queen let him have?"

"Not everyone wants a fresh start and you know that."

"Yeah, it is the _villains_ who want to pick right up where they left off. Regina killing someone. Rumple is up to who knows what with his Hatter back in his service and we both know who was friends with them."

"Victor just wants to do some good. He is not a villain."

"Not a villain eh?" Granny moved in front of her blocking the way front door. "We are not leaving for Doctor Hopper's funeral until you tell me just who you think you are dating."

"I am dating a good man. He is the reason I am not in jail, or that King George didn't kill me that night."

"Tell me his name."

Ruby fumed a moment finally going, "He is Doctor Victor Frankenstein."

* * *

Phillip had disappeared somewhere most likely off with Mulan, and Aurora decided to use that and the funeral of Doctor Hopper to return the book she had borrowed from Grace. Wanting to save time she used her magic to appear outside the gate of his mansion. She undid the lock with a simple spell and smiling pushed the gate open. _God, it feels so good to have and use magic again._

She walked up the driveway heading for the front door when she heard someone playing the guitar first, then Jefferson's voice.

" _I've been trying to do it right, I've been living a lonely life, I've been sleeping here instead, I've been sleeping in my bed, Sleeping in my bed"  
_

She slowly followed the sound of his voice walking down the side of the house. She saw him sitting there playing his guitar his eyes closed lost in the music. She leaned back against the side of his huge house listening to him pour his heart into the words and music so he wouldn't see her. _  
_

" _So show me, family, All the blood that I would bleed, I don't know where I belong, I don't know where I went wrong, But I can write a song"  
_

She closed her eyes and listen to the guitar chords as he sang the chorus of the song.

" _I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart, I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet_ "

She turned and leaned against the corner so she could see Jefferson playing. He still had his eyes closed as he sang.

" _I don't think you're right for him, Look at what it might have been if you, took a bus to China Town, I'd be standing on Canal and Bowery, And she'd be standing next to me."_

Jefferson opened his eyes seeing Aurora he froze.

"No please don't stop because of me I want to hear the end." Jefferson heisted a second looking over at Grace who was playing about twenty yards away in the garden who hadn't noticed anything. He started playing again.

 _"I belong_ with _you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart, I belong_ with _you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart Love. We need it now, Let's hope for some, 'Cause, oh, we're bleeding out, I belong..._ " he stopped singing, his fingers playing a few more chords before he quit playing not looking at her for a long moment.

For a moment Aurora thought he was going to continued but when he finally looked up at her she asked. "That was wonderful did you write it?"

"No, the lyrics were just speaking to me at the moment."

"You really have grown up. The old you would have taken credit for it."

He laughed and looked back down at his guitar and for a second Aurora thought he was actually blushing.

"I had a lot of Music to keep me company for the last twenty-eight years, without it, I am not sure I would be this sane. But you will be amazed at how many love songs there are". Jefferson played a few random cords on the guitar. "Sometimes it seemed like the love songs were the only kind. Those were the hardest days." He looked up at Aurora tears playing in his eyes.

"Twenty-eight years awake locked in that curse." She hugged Grace's book to her chest like it would warm her. "I am surprised you didn't use any of what Regina brought over in your attic to make it go away."

"If I haven't done it yet, I am not going to too. You aren't here to do something crazy and give in to Rumple's idea of a forgetfulness potion, are you? "

"No, I didn't take one those six months at his castle with him for a reason. I want to remember."

"Yes, I know we can't be together, but I also know I want to spend the rest of my life remembering us. All that pain would never make me want to forget our time together, your smile, your laugh, all the lessons you taught me. "

"Lessons I taught you?"

"You taught me more than anyone else in my unnaturally long life." He reached up wiping away a tear away before it could fall down his cheek.

"I am sorry Jefferson I didn't mean to come and upset you. I just wanted to return this book Grace let me borrow. Did Victor do the pictures in the second book she had talked about? The one Henry has?

"Yes, while I was stuck here during the curse Victor tried to cure me. He thought I was the crazy one because I knew what was going on. I had written half the stories before I was committed and Victor wrote the other half from things I told him at our sessions."

"I like how you and Victor work together on this book." She handed it to him.

He took it laying it on the table next to him his fingers tracing over the lettering a moment. "Yeah Grace is just like her mother, she likes storybooks with pictures."

"Like I told you the other night I am happy you went back to Victor's after what happened with Elizabeth."

"Victor was best man at my very small wedding to Alice, and he delivered Grace. But I hadn't talked to him for years before the curse because I had put away my hat after Alice's death."

"I am so happy you had Victor and Alice after you thought you lost me". Aurora gave him a very sad smile.

"I would have rather just had you." Jefferson held her eyes for a second before he broke turning to look out into the garden at where Grace was playing with her dolls.

Aurora followed his look over to Grace. "Your daughter, Grace, she is a beautiful young girl."

Aurora's comment brought his attention back to her. "Thank you. I know you never got to meet Alice but Grace gets all her good looks from her."

Jealousy tugged at Aurora's heart but she forced herself to keep smiling.

"Grace is going to be too big for dolls soon, and I am going to have no idea how to handle her teenage years. Especially if the fit she threw the other day after she talked to you, is an example of how she is going to behave as a teenager."

"Well as long as she doesn't run off with a portal jumper I think you will have it easy."

"You have no idea. I still haven't gotten up the nerve to let her play her favorite game."

"What game is that?"

"It's the same game you loved to play in Rumple's garden."

"Hide and Seek." Aurora's smiled widened at the memories.

"Yes, I don't think she understands why I am so hesitant to play it but…" he trailed off looking at Grace playing with her tea set in the garden.

"A part of you is worried that you will lose her again."

He looked up at Aurora surprised that she understood it. "Yes, I know it is extremely silly..."

"It isn't silly at all. But you know you are not alone here now." She looked him over. "And you know our games were always better when Belle played. More people to find. Would you like me to play with you both?"

"I…I don't know about that Rory… I am…"

She smiled at the use of her nickname. _God, we could so easily slip back into our lives together if fate would only allow it._ "You are a terrific father, and I know you love Grace, and having her back in your life is helping you return back to normal after the last twenty-eight horrible years. But I think you need to let go a bit and have some fun."

He laughed. "I never thought I would live to hear the day you tell _me_ to let go a bit and have some fun."

Now it was her turn to blush. "You always loved to play teacher, sometimes the student just needs to remind you of how things should be. You made it Jefferson, you are alive, you have Grace back and you need to really enjoy it, because like you said someday soon she is going to be too old to play a simple game of hide and seek."

Jefferson took a deep breath watching Grace, he put down his guitar. "You are correct, as always." He stood up. "But only if you let me hide with her. Maybe after a game or two, I can let her go hide on her own."

"Of course, whatever you need." She moved close taking his arm and the two of them fell into place and walked out into Jefferson's garden which really did look just like Rumple's garden.

* * *

Victor had been relieved that Ruby had shoved him out the back door so Granny's crossbow was no longer pointed at his heart. He went the long way to Doctor Hopper's funeral and he stayed in the back away from everyone else. Making sure to give Ruby and her Granny space, mainly because the old woman had brought the bloody crossbow with her.

He had slowly made his way to Granny's hoping to maybe find a way to talk to Ruby since it was overflowing with people, but before he could make it inside a voice which made the hair on the back of his neck stand up called him from behind. "Victor, just the man I was looking for."

"Me?" He asked turning to see Rumple, Belle, and Archie standing up on the sidewalk. "Doctor Hopper? You are alive?"

"Hello, Victor." Archie smiled.

"It appears stories of his death have been falsely made to cover up the fact Hook and Cora are in town."

"Hook and Cora are here?"

"Yes, Belle and Doctor Hopper here are going to go inside and explain that to everyone." He let go of Belle's hand and she took Doctor Hopper and went inside.

"Have you told Jefferson his father is here?"

"Not, yet. Hook took quite the beating, he's crawled off to recover which with Cora's help won't be nearly as long as I would like it to be."

"Jefferson needs to know, his father and that bloody witch that drove him mad in the first place are in town."

"And I will allow you to tell him after you answer some questions about Aurora's health and wellbeing."

 _Suddenly Granny's crossbow seems a better option._ He thought as he forced himself to follow Rumple inside the diner.

* * *

After a few games Jefferson let Aurora hide with Grace, but he would always find them so fast. "This way!" She grabbed Grace's hand as they took off into the garden as Jefferson started counting. Aurora stopped a moment looking around. "Right over here." She pointed and the two of them ran over.

"But there is nothing to hide behind here."

"We don't need to hide when you have magic." Aurora smiled throwing up the glamour without thinking of anything other than finally beating Jefferson at this game.

Grace let out a gasp and squeaked as she now saw a tree where Aurora had been standing. "You have your magic back. My Papa kissed you, or you kissed my papa!"

 _Oh shit!_ Aurora thought dropping the glamour. "Sh! Grace, I wasn't supposed to show you that. I wasn't thinking, this garden, being here, it was like I had fallen into my old life. I just wanted to beat your dad at this game."

"And so, do I." Grace's smile grew.

"Ready or not here I come!" Jefferson's voice floated into the garden.

"Quick use your magic and let's beat him." Grace grabbed her hand and Aurora couldn't say no to her smile.

Aurora felt Grace tighten her grip on her hand as Jefferson walked by the first time. The next time Jefferson almost walked right by them again but the light was now casting shadows and he noticed the tree's shadow flicker to two people's for a quick moment and then back to a tree. He froze looking the tree over.

"You know using magic is cheating!" He grabbed Aurora by the waist and spun her away, making her giggle.

"Since when is it cheating?" She asked as he placed her back down on her feet holding her close.

"You know you can't use your magic." He stopped suddenly serious.

"I won't tell anyone papa. Your two's secret is safe with me."

"Grace…" he started but Aurora cut him off.

''I wasn't thinking, your right but using magic was the only way I could ever get you to play with me, it was just a reaction."

"Oh, don't remind me, how much did you bug me to play before I came up with our little version?" Jefferson teased slipping back into the happy state he had been in a moment ago.

''You two used to play hide and seek?" Grace gave an excited hop so happy to see this side of her papa again.

''Yes at Rumple's which looks just like your father's garden, so if anyone is cheating it is him." Aurora teased.

''Me?" Jefferson laughed pulling Aurora closer. ''However, did I cheat?"

Aurora paused a moment enjoying his touch and smile. ''Because you already know all the best hiding places." Aurora moved even closer to him.

Jefferson laughed, ''I had forgotten how much fun I have when you are around."

''Did you ever play with my mother?" Grace asked.

Jefferson quickly let go of Aurora suddenly realizing how close he was to her when Grace had asked her question about her mother. He turned and picked her up, ''Yes she even talked me into playing it once in Wonderland, with the Cheshire Cat. Your mother had a habit of being even more reckless than me." She laughed as he spun her around. ''Now how about lunch?"

''Yes I am starving!"

''Starving? Why didn't you say something we could have stop games ages ago to eat?"

''I didn't want to stop, in case you wouldn't want to play again?"

''Oh Grace you don't need to worry about that, We can play this game again, I promise."

''With Aurora?" Grace asked looking over at her.

''I would be honored to play again with both of you." Aurora answered when Jefferson looked like he didn't know what to say.

* * *

"Belle tells me that Aurora has been complaining of not feeling herself since she came over to this world."

"I ran tests, she is fine. I assure her it most likely neves and lack of sleep making her feel the way she does. And I supposed her lack of magic plays a part in that as well." Victor felt himself starting to ramble. _Shut up and don't give anything away. "_ I gave her some medication to help her with her nightmares. I am really surprised you haven't done anything about them yet."

"I went to offer my help the other night, she turned it into a fight, before I could even make a suggestion about her dream curse problem."

"I wonder why ever that would have happened. You only want to keep her from her True Love."

"I am sure Jefferson explained them being together doesn't end well for them. Why are you so insistent for them to have something else horrible happened. I thought they were your friends."

"Everything is different now and you know it. Aurora was never to make it here to Storybrooke. I can tell by your actions this is all something you haven't foreseen. They have a chance and we both know Phillip is not the right man for her, King or not."

Rumple pushed back sitting up straighter in the booth, Victor's statement was more correct than he wanted him to know. Aurora's whole being here shook everyone future's not just hers and Jefferson's. It wasn't supposed to be. She had always been his wild card but now he wasn't sure if the wild card was still in a positive way for him, so it was best to keep her without magic as long as possible. "You should stick to your Science and let me handle the magical side of things. Until a certain personal thing happens I don't want to take any chances at anyone messing it up for me. Jefferson and Aurora included."

* * *

"Not a villain eh?" Granny whispered behind Ruby's ear as they were both watching Victor in the corner booth with Rumple.

"They are just talking. In public, I highly doubt if they were plotting something they would be here in your diner." Ruby grumbled pouring Blue another cup of coffee as Victor finally got up the table and left the diner.

* * *

Aurora had enjoyed a lunch of sandwiches and tea with Jefferson and Grace. They had all been talking and laughing, she looked across the table at Jefferson and said. "Now there is the smile I have missed. Glad to see you can still smile like that."

Before her father could respond Grace, who had been thinking thoughts along the same line jumped up, "I need to get more milk for the tea!"

Aurora laughed watching Grace rush off leaving them alone to talk.

Jefferson reached outpouring himself another cup of tea his smile gone as he realized what his daughter was doing. "Doctor Hopper's funeral must have ended ages ago, the wake at Granny's will be ending soon, you are going to need to get back down to town before you are missed." He took a sip not looking at her.

Her mind raced with a million arguments to his comment, because she never wanted to leave this house, but the only words which came out of her mouth were, about his tea. She hadn't realized how he had been drinking it earlier. "You didn't put in any milk and sugar."

"Oh, I don't really drink it with milk and sugar anymore too sweet."

"But you loved it that way. In fact, it was the only way you would drink it."

"Sugar was too expensive so if I got any Grace always got in her tea. I just got used to the bitterness and now I can't seem to stomach the sweetness."

"You are such a good father. "

"A good father would have provided better for his daughter. "

"What are you talking about you gave her everything you could. The dolls, the tea parties, the little braid in her hair, hide and go seek, it seems to me you did an amazing job on your own."

Jefferson looked up from his teacup to give her a sad smile. "Thank you Aurora, you have no idea what hearing that means to me."

Aurora stood up and walked off the porch over to the closest tree. She took a flower off one of the branches and placed it in her hair before she sat down in the shade. Jefferson followed her dramatically falling beside her and before he knew what he is doing he laid his head in her lap like he had done countless times before.

She laughed. "That was dramatic even by your standers. "

"Why are you smiling?" He asked.

"Because when you look at me like that, I can't help but feel beautiful."

"Rory you are beautiful whether I am around to look at you or not."

"And you are just as brave as Grace thinks you are."

"Brave is hardly the first word I would use to describe myself. Street smart, _extremely_ lucky, overconfident, pretty," He flashed a smile at her, reaching up and taking the flower from her hair. "all those seem a better fit."

"You never did give yourself enough of the right type of credit."

"You always gave me too much of the right type of credit." He played with the flower. "I have done horrible things…"

"I could make you forget all those horrible memories." She waved her hand in a mocking Rumple way.

Jefferson's lips curled into a smile for a second, _because if I could just have you in my life I do believe my nightmares would disappear_ , he thought before he looked back down at the flower, "No I got what I deserved."

"Jefferson don't say that."

"I have done a lot of horrible things over the years, a punishment was long overdue."

"You may have been two hundred and fifty years old when Rumple took you from Neverland but you really were still a seven-year boy. You did what you had to do survive."

"There were plenty of other ways I could have survived and in some cases maybe I shouldn't have been the one surviving."

"You need to know King George has been talking to Phillip. He informed Phillip you were the Hatter."

"I bet Phillip was thrilled your ex-boyfriend was more than just a servant to The Dark One."

Aurora hated his use of the term ex-boyfriend even if that was what Jefferson appeared to be, for fuck's sake his head was currently on her lap. She wanted to scream but instead, she tried to explain. "Phillip hates you even more because The Hatter stole his mother's Cordial which led to her death when he was only three."

Jefferson went very still the memory of what Aurora was referring to hit him full-force. He was barely nine years old, but already had almost two years of experience working for Rumple.

 _He had come in with the tea tray and was surprised to see the Queen was with child, Rumple hadn't told him that. It doesn't make a difference; the sleeping powder wouldn't hurt her or the unborn babe. He thought as the Queen told him to come in and put the tray on the table._

 _"Would your Majesty like me to fix you a cup?"_

 _She smiled a soft smile and said "Yes. That would be wonderful."_

 _"One lump or two?"_

 _"What do you like?"_

 _"Oh, I would pour the whole lot in the cup if it was up to me." He flashed a toothy smile._

 _"What a sweet tooth. I will just have the one please, and some cream."_

 _"Of course." He moved his body so she couldn't see him drop the sleeping powder in her cup, before turning. "Here you go my lady."_

 _She took the cup. "Such a polite boy." Her other hand moved to her belly. "I can only hope my son will be as polite and helpful." She blew on the hot cup of tea. "I don't recall seeing you before."_

 _"Oh, me mum works in the kitchens. They are very busy down there with things so I volunteered to bring it up to you. I didn't want to keep you waiting for your tea. You need to be able to relax go ahead and take a sip."_

 _He moved closer as she took a sip. He took a second step closer as she took her second sip and as the powder did its job he grabbed the cup before it could spill a single drop. Placing the teacup back on the tray he turned to the Queen and she was sleeping on the pillow. He grabbed the blanket at the end of the bed and covered her up over her growing belly. The Cordial he was set to get was around her neck right were Rumple said it would be._

 _His fingers played with the diamond case. The red liquid only filled half of the diamond case. He knew the potion inside was a healing potion but he had no idea why the Queen would have it. God only knows what Rumple was going to use it for as the Dark One himself was immortal. Maybe he wants it for me? This job can be dangerous, he reasoned with himself._

 _He stood there too long debating for the first time if he should take something Rumple wanted him to retrieve. He heard the door open behind him and the King entered the room._

 _"You boy, what are you doing?"_

 _Shit! He thought as his hand gripped the necklace tight and pulled it off the Queen. "I was just going." He answered pulling out his hat from his travel bag with his free hand._

 _"You can't take that, you little thief."_

 _"I am more than a little thief." He smirked "I am the Hatter," and with a spin of his hat, he was gone._

Jefferson sat up. "And now you know even more horrible things I have done. How can you even stand to look at me, let alone love me?"

"You have no idea what horrible things I did to stay alive while I was on my own," Aurora whispered not looking at him.

"Not to brag but I highly doubt your sins are anywhere near my level." He tilted her head back up, carefully placing the flower back in her hair.

"You were a kid who was doing whatever you could to keep a roof over your head and three meals day. Rumple gave you a semi-normal life and you didn't want to lose it. I understand you better than anyone. You lived there for twelve years. I barely had a year and didn't want to lose it. But I choose you, Jefferson. I always will choose you. Don't you understand that? I will love you forever."

"And you have no idea how grateful I am for that." Jefferson took her hand and kissed it before adding. "But I am a villain Aurora. My father is Captain Hook, and I worked for the Dark One and the Evil Queen. I am a thief, a no-good conman and Phillip is correct, I am a murder. I can't be the white knight you want me to be. Not when I have helped bring so much death and destruction."

"You forget that I lived in the dark castle, I heard your stories and I saw your actions first hand."

"The pure of heart doesn't become the Dark One's personal thief."

"But I don't care if you are pure of heart or not. Shades of gray are much more interesting if you ask me." She let out a sigh, "I just wish we were still at the Dark Castle. Everything was so much simpler then."

"Things weren't simpler. We were just younger and didn't realize how in over our heads we really were. This afternoon was a mistake, my backyard it is like we are at Rumple's but that time is over," He moved back from her. "I am yours but you can't be mine. I knew that when I was nineteen I just understand it now."

"But I want to be yours."

"Not getting what you want is part of being Queen. You need to remember your lessons. Sometimes a Queen must do things they don't like for the good of her Kingdom."

"You would make a better King than Phillip. He is a selfish greedy child, who is throwing a fit because I won't marry him already like his daddy promised him."


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Grace stop at the back door to look back at her father and Aurora. She noticed they had moved off the porch under the closest tree. He was laying down with his head in her lap. She stood there smiling a moment until she heard the doorbell ring. Her father and Aurora were too far away to hear it so she went to the door.

"Uncle Victor!" She exclaimed taking his hand and pulling him through the house. "Look, Uncle Victor, they still love each other." She bounced up and down. "They are going to get married and give me a little sister or brother; or both! Aren't they?"

"I don't know Grace dear." His mind flashing back to his conversation with Rumple.

"But look at them." They both stood there watching as Jefferson reached up taking the flower from her hair and played with it a moment before sitting up and placing it back.

"They love each other!" Grace repeated herself with a little squeal.

"If Aurora wasn't a Queen I am sure they would already be married."

"But why does that matter to everyone? Henry's grandparents married."

"They are both royals."

"No, his Grandfather David was born a peasant, just like my father."

"Your father was born a pirate some will say that is even below peasant."

"Uncle Victor this isn't the Enchanted Forest, and if we can't get back there why does everyone think we still have to live by its rules?"

"That is a very good question, my dear." He knelt beside her tapping her nose. "You are wise beyond your years. But sadly, the old way of thinking is all some people seem to know how to do."

* * *

"You think yourself a villain in our little story, but a true villain would not have acted the way you did to try to save me or all the things you did for your daughter. You know it to be true from both your time with Hook and Rumple."

"I may not be as bad as they are but I am still not white knight material. At my best, I am a con artist and at my worse, I am nothing more than a worthless son of a pirate."

"You could never be worthless, and I never said I was looking for a white knight. It is you who keeps saying that."

"No just a King complete with wealth, army, and power."

Aurora wanted nothing more than to tell him those words had not been her own the other night, "Jefferson don't…" Aurora stopped hearing Hook's laughter in her head. She closed her eyes, thinking _No,_ over and over again in her head trying to shut out Hook's interference.

"Don't be realistic. One of us has to be."

"Don't ruin this wonderful afternoon," Aurora said grinding her teeth trying to fight for control of her part of the conversation, unsure if her comment was more directed at Jefferson or Hook.

"I have Grace back, she makes my life wonderful again. For the first time in decades, I am looking forward to tomorrow again."

"If Phillip is my tomorrow I hope it never comes." Aurora used her anger to force Hook's voice and words away.

"You will be a wonderful Queen."

"But will Phillip and his new ally King George let me?"

"Phillip isn't stupid just sit him down and explain everything to him. You never had a problem explaining things to me."

"You think I haven't tried. You listened to me because you came to see me as an equal. I can see it in Phillip's eyes he doesn't view me as an equal and he doesn't plan on ever starting to see me as someone who would rule by his side. He believes you and the Dark One have brainwashed me. I will never be able to rule my Kingdom if Phillip's is standing in front of me. I will just be locked away in another castle unable to have the life I want." She brought her hands up to her head trying to keep control of the conversation.

"You won't be locked up, you have a Destiny."

"Destiny is what you make of it, and mine doesn't have to be with Phillip."

"That is a nice thought but in my experience, Destiny is usually written by those with the most magic."

"What you don't think my magic is good enough to even try? Because I recall a time when you were amazed at my magical ability."

He took her hand pushing her sleeve up playing with the bracelet Victor had given her. "I am amazed and terrified of your magic. You can't allow it out for both our safety, so go with Phillip you will have a good life."

 _Is that really my son? When did he become such a coward?_ Agreeing with Hook's comment she heard in her head, she threw down her hands and sharply questioned him. "When did you become such a coward?"

"When I realized what it felt like to lose everything you love." He pulled back from her, his voice growing colder to match her tone. "Everything, after you returned Grace's book, was a mistake. My backyard has us both thinking we are back at Rumple's but, playtime has been over for decades."

Jefferson words cut to her heart and her moment of weakness was all Hook needed to take control back.

Jefferson watched her eyes cloud over a second. "Aurora?" He reached out for her arm his concern overruling what the rest of his brain had just been trying to explain to her.

But she pulled back yelling. "Don't touch me!" She stood up over him once again having no control over her words or actions, forced to watch herself fight with the man she loved.

"Who is acting like a child instead of a ruler now?"

She looks like she has been physical slapped and Jefferson knew he messed up the second the words rolled off his lips.

"I am not the child here. You are nothing but a scared boy."

"I am not a boy anymore."

"A man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets."

"You would have made a great pirate. You sound just like my father." Jefferson raised his voice jumping to his feet.

"Well, I guess that settles this mess that is us because we both know you would never listen to his advice." She turned to leave but he grabbed her.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"I am walking back to town." She hissed pulling her arm free.

"It's almost dark and it is at least a five-mile walk."

"I don't care." She pulled away. "It is better than spending another second with what you have become!"

Her comment stopped him dead in his tracks and he let her go.

* * *

"No, Uncle Victor what is happening?" Grace asked watching Aurora storm away from her papa.

"I am not sure." Victor shook his head. "Stay on the porch."

"But…"

"You can ask your dad later, just stay on the porch." Victor rushed her stepped off the back porch to try to stop Aurora. "Princess, what is wrong?"

"Great, you are here too." Aurora stopped now glaring at him. "If you must call me by my title at least use the correct one. It is Queen, remember Doctor?"

"Yes, I am sorry Queen Aurora, my apologies, I am still not used to the title change." Victor gave a small bow.

She gave a huff and stated. "I am leaving he is all yours."

"Aurora wait!" Victor called after her. "At least let me give you a ride back to town." He looked at Jefferson for approval and got it.

"So, you could spy on me for him. I think not. I know how you two work."

"I would never. We don't even have to talk, I just want to make sure you make it back to town safely."

She crossed her arms thinking a moment. "Alright but only because these shoes are not made for hiking." She turned and started around the side of the house for Victor's car.

"What the hell happened?" Victor asked. "You two seemed so happy a moment ago."

"Simply put she realized we are not kids living in the Dark Castle anymore."

"What is going on with you two?" Victor asked.

"Nothing will come from our kiss, other than she is stronger and strength and power is all that matters to her," Jefferson muttered walking away.

"What?" Victor asked confused reaching out and stopping Jefferson from walking away from him.

"Come back tonight and we can talk after Grace is in bed, over a bottle of scotch." _If I don't drink it all first._

"We can't tonight. There is going to be a town meeting tonight. Rumple told me he wants both of us there."

"You don't work for Rumple anymore."

"He doesn't seem to understand that. He made it quite clear I was to come and you were to be there as well."

"Grace."

"You have the rest of the day to make arrangements." And before Jefferson could answer Aurora had honked the horn on Victor's steering wheel.

"What is the meeting about?"

"Hook almost killed Belle today on his ship."

"What?" Jefferson shook his head, "I couldn't have possibly heard you correctly. Did you say my Father was here with his ship? And he hurt Belle."

"Kidnapped Belle. Seems Rumple gave him a beating. Belle is the only reason Rumple didn't kill him, I am sure of it."

"She should have let Rumple," Jefferson muttered before his eyes went wide with fear. "But if he is here then Cora."

"Cora faked Hopper's death."

"The Cricket is alive?" Jefferson saw Victor nod. "Well, that is the only good thing to come this day."

"Papa!" Grace rushed off the porch. "What happened? You two were so cute together, I thought for sure things were back to normal for you two."

"Grace for the last time Aurora and I are not courting or going to court."

"Courting? Papa this is Storybrooke, not the Enchanted Forest, it is called dating here. And I think you are out of practice you should ask Uncle Victor for tips."

Victor couldn't help but laugh at her comment.

Jefferson shook his head pointing at his friend. "Not one word." Victor opened his mouth to reply but Jefferson repeated himself. "Not one word. I have never and will never need dating advice from you."

Victor silently pouted giving a shake of his head and a shrug of his shoulders to Grace.

Aurora honked the horn again, this time hitting it three times in a row.

"Go. I will see you there tonight." Jefferson huffed.

"Be safe."

"With Hook and Cora here no one is safe," Jefferson commented before taking Grace's hand and walking into his manor.

"Papa, you can't just let her go."

"She made it clear she didn't want to be around me."

"That's it Papa I am two hundred percent done with you!"

"How can one be more than two hundred percent done with something?" Jefferson asked his daughter

"You love her, and she loves you. She may not be my mother but I know from your stories and talking to her that she is a good person. You two need each other. You can't let her go, Phillip will make her marry him."

"She was always Phillip's. She was never really mine. I just stole her away from her future."

"No, you are not getting it you didn't steal her away from anything. You rode in on your white horse and you saved her from a life she never wanted."

Jefferson laughed. "I do not have a white horse, in fact, I hate horses. I am not a knight or a prince. I think I told you one too many stories when you were younger in the Enchanted Forest. But this is reality Grace and the pirate's son does not get the Princess."

"This isn't the Enchanted Forest. We are most likely never going back there. This is our life now and it is like you always told me we should make the most of it."

"You keep talking to me like you are grown up. But you don't really understand what it takes to be a grown-up. Aurora and I have things that need to be done. And they are way different things."

"Why do they have to be different."

"Because I have to take care of you, and she has to take care of her kingdom."

"Why can you do both together?"

"Because I am in no shape to run a kingdom beside her." _I am barely handling taking care of you,_ he thought.

"Well then maybe it is you who needs to grow up."

Jefferson pulled back straightening up at her comment. "I am clearly the only grown up around here. I realize all too well how our dream was just that a dream."

"Letting go of your dreams isn't growing up. All you are doing is making excuses for not trying to reach your dream because you know it will be a hard path and you are too scared to try! All you are doing is running away from **our** happy ever after!" Grace screamed running up the stairs and slamming her door shut.

"Bloody Hell," Jefferson muttered to himself. "How the hell am I going to make it through her teenage years, when I don't even know how I am going to make it through this week?"

* * *

Victor had dropped off Aurora out in front of Snow and Emma's apartment. Emma and Henry who had just left the diner saw her.

"Aurora!" Henry called out. "Doctor Hopper is alive, but Cora and Hook found a way over."

Aurora took a deep breath. "I know Victor just filled me."

"Henry why don't you run inside why I talk to Aurora." Emma gave him a little push towards the door. Once he was inside side she turned to Aurora. "You saw Jefferson didn't you."

"I made the mistake of returning Grace's book and staying for a game of hide and seek, then tea and lunch."

"What else happened? Because you look like you are ready to fall apart."

"I am falling apart because after thirty-eight years and being driven mad by what Regina did him he still remembers how I take my tea. I am crying over tea, milk, and sugar." She opened the door to the apartment and muttered. "We know each other so well, but we will never be together." She entered the apartment leaving Emma on the sidewalk.

* * *

"Have they started to feel the side effects of your potion?" George asks as Van Helsing entered the basement of the flower shop.

"It is more of a virus that only effects magical beings."

"Do I look like I care what you are calling it? Is it working?"

"A few of the fairies left early not feeling so well. If they have the reaction I am thinking they will Victor will be busy at the hospital later. I don't think Ruby had any coffee while she was working. And it appears The Dark One prefers tea over coffee."

"We couldn't be so lucky to see how it affects him or Regina on the first attack."

"Yes, speaking of attacking, I have some bad news on the supernatural front. It appears we have a greater threat to not only us but the safety of the town."

"What are you talking about?"

"It appears Regina didn't kill Doctor Hopper, no one did actually, he is alive. Belle and Rumple found him on Captain Hook's ship."

"Captain Hook and his ship aren't here in Storybrooke."

"It appears that this witch Cora found a way for him and her to cross over. Everyone including the Dark One seems worried about the threat she brings." He looks at George who had grown pale during his explanation. "You know this witch?"

"More than I would like to admit," George muttered. "But her being here doesn't change anything. We take out Rumple and destroy Jefferson's hope of being with Aurora. Then we used Phillip to get back home."

"Don't you mean your home?"

"If we can get there, we can get you back to your black and white world."

"And if Jefferson doesn't convince Aurora to choose Phillip then what?"

"Then we make Jefferson pay for her bad choice."

* * *

Jefferson had dropped off Grace at his old neighbor's house and had almost made the library when King George's voice rang out behind him.

"Still at Rumple's beck and call? How are you enjoying those chains he has on you?"

Jefferson froze at George's comment making him flashback to his imprisonment in George's dungeon.

" _How are you enjoying those chains Hatter?"_

" _Better than ropes. I hate ropes. Regina had these enchanted ropes once, not as much fun after a while as you would think."_

" _Your comments about Regina are real?"_

 _Shit, he thought, he hadn't realized that George hadn't believed what Jack had told them about his and Regina's relationship. "I don't know you tell me Georgie boy I do lie for a living." He tried his best to flash a cocky smile but it was starting to be really hard to keep his confidence up to make it look convincing._

" _You aren't doing too much living, now are you?"_

" _You really should treat your guest better if you want them to give you information."_

 _George waves over a guard who brings over a mirror. "Look at yourself Hatter."_

 _Jefferson looked uneasily at the ground a moment because seeing if he looked as bad as he felt was the last thing he wanted to do, but he forced himself to look at his refection._

 _His hair was a mess of blood, sweat, and dirt, which ran down his face and neck. His once expensive white shirt was torn and tattled and he honestly couldn't tell what was dried blood and what was dirty anymore. But it was his eyes that scared him the most. They seemed to have lost their spark, a fact that terrified him, for everything that had ever happened to him in over two hundred and sixty some years he had never lost his spark._

 _George let him stare at his reflection for a few moments before coming up behind him bringing a knife to his throat._

 _Jefferson tried to keep himself steady but part of him wanted George to do it, while the other part was screaming at him to stop him._

" _Do you really think if you were as important as you think to the Dark One that he would let you suffer like this?" George let that fact sink in a moment before he removed the knife and threw Jefferson's head down._

 _Jefferson caught himself before he hit the floor. He felt himself shaking and he started to cry before he could stop himself, for as much as he had tried to reason with himself that Rumple couldn't possibly know where he was, HE was the Dark One, who seemed to know everything so why hadn't he come for him yet._

 _George laughed "You are broken inside and out. And soon you will tell me everything I wish to know." He kicked him hard in the ribs._

"I am not chained to anyone," Jefferson commented a hand going to his ribs a moment as he turned around to face him. "I am just smart enough to know I need to know what is going on in this town to stay alive. I would be worried if I were you. Cora isn't going to be very happy to see you after how things ended between you and her."

"You always did think you knew everything about everyone."

"I knew more than I ever cared to know about you. But that's what powerful people do. They learn and they use that information to not make the same mistakes. I know you have had your men following me and my friends. You may have had a chance if Rumple hadn't brought back Magic, but now you stand even less than a chance then you did before."

"There you go again Jefferson thinking you are more important then you really are. Look at how your life has played out, and tell me you still think you are more than a pawn?"

Jefferson flinched slightly at his pawn comment his mind once again falling into a memory of his time in George's Dungeon.

" _I hear you play," George stated setting up a chess board on the table._

" _Jack talks too much," Jefferson muttered trying to see out the cell door but the guard closed it._

" _I think it is you who talked too much to her."_

 _Jefferson tilted his head thinking a moment and then shaking his head in agreement. "Yes, beautiful women, it may be my only downfall. It appears to be the trait I inherited the most from my father."_

 _George moved a piece on the board waving his hand to Jefferson._

 _He raised an eyebrow. "You know you are King. You don't have to drag someone to your dungeons just to play a game of chess."_

 _George moved a chess piece on Jefferson side._

" _What kind of move is that?" He barked coming to the table. "How have you won any battles if that is your first move?"_

 _Over the next twenty minutes, they played both taking pieces here and there with Jefferson succeeding in getting George's King in checkmate with the use of his bishop._

" _You shouldn't feel too bad old Georgie boy," He smirked. "I have even beat The Dark One more than once. When you travel sideways through worlds like this bishop there isn't a lot anyone can do to stop you."_

" _You didn't win."_

 _He tilted his head sideways looking at the board and back up to him. His cockiness from winning getting the better of him. "I clearly have you in checkmate."_

" _You are once again forgetting your place. I am the King here I have all the power." Standing he made his King move like a bishop would and knocked Jefferson's bishop off the board. And before he could react George reached out grabbing him by his messy hair slamming his face on the marble board three times. Sending chess pieces flying in all directions. Letting go he fell away to the floor._

 _His head was spinning, he felt the fresh blood dripping down his face from his most likely broken nose, as he tried to put some space between him and George. "Point taken." He managed to cough out hoping George was finished with him and would leave him alone in the cell again._

 _George stood over him looking down at him as he picked up a black pawn from the table. "The point is most defiantly going to be taken." George grabbed him by his shirt and tried to shove the black marble pawn in his mouth._

 _He tried to fight him off but in the chains and all his injuries he had gotten over the course of the last two weeks, he couldn't put up much of a fight. He started choking as George succeed in getting it in his month and held a hand over his face so he couldn't spit it out._

 _He felt his body start to go numb as he couldn't catch a breath and right before he was sure he was going to die George let go. He fell backward and coughed out the pawn. Rolling on to all fours he coughed as he fought to get his breathing back to normal._

" _You are nothing more than a pawn."_

 _He forced himself to looked up at George who was at the door now. "I may be a pawn, but I will never be your pawn."_

 _George looked at him, "We will see about that."_

"If you think you can scare me into being your pawn you are stupider than I thought you were all those years ago when Jack caught me for you."

George laughed. "I see you do remember my little lesson." His smile made Jefferson's stomach drop out. "I think as a father you would do whatever you could to keep your daughter safe."

"If you come after my daughter, I guarantee that will be the last thing you do."

"You can barely take care of yourself, let alone Grace. She almost died because of it back in our world. What piece of your past did you have to sell for a fraction of its price just to get the medicine she needed. "

 _Her mother's wedding ring_. Jefferson thought a moment before turning his guilt into anger. "How do you know about that?"

"Do you think Rumpelstiltskin and Regina were the only ones keeping tabs on the famous Hatter?" This time George's laugh sent a chill down Jefferson's spine. "If you remember your place then nothing will happen, but we both know you seem to have a hard time remembering where your place in life really is, don't you?"

"My place is anywhere I want to be, do you forget who my business partner is? Your threats don't scare me."

"I know who he WAS, and I know things are not as comfortable between you two since Queen Aurora's return. I may not have a dungeon here but terrible things can happen all the same to you and your daughter. Aurora is and was never yours. She is Phillip's and if you value your daughter's life you will make her realize that fact as well." He smiled and turned walking away down the alley.

Jefferson stood there not knowing what to do, _He is right_ , _I can't count on Rumple to have my back if I want to move forward with Aurora, and I can't move forward with Aurora without protection from George and Phillip. What the actual fuck can I do? Victor, Grace, even Aurora they don't understand the situation I am stuck in, there is no solution that doesn't end in pain for someone._

Jefferson was standing there auguring with himself when he saw Phillip and Aurora rounded the corner down the street. Their voice drifted down the otherwise quiet street.

"Where were you this morning?"

"I could ask the same of you."

"Why are you always defying me?"

"Because I was taught to think for myself. I will never be a quiet Queen who lets you run everything yourself because I don't know what to do or how to think."

"You should respect me," Phillip growled as he followed her across the street to the front of the library.

"I did respect you until you started making one wrong choice after another."

He grabbed her arm stopping her and pulling her close to him. "A good Queen bows before their King."

"If I didn't bow to Maleficent, I sure as hell am not going to bow to you. Now unhand me."

"You will learn to respect me." He tightens his grip.

"Just because your father died and made you King doesn't mean you deserve to be King of my Kingdom." She hissed back at him. "Now I said let me go."

"She said to let her go!" Jefferson growled pulled Aurora away from Phillip. "Are you alright Rory?"

"Enough." Phillip roared pulling out his sword bring it to Jefferson's throat. "You need to remember your place! Remove your hands from the Queen and you will address her by her proper title, you worthless murder."

"Phillip!" Aurora hissed as Jefferson jumped back to bring up his hands trying to show he was no threat to Phillip.

"Is that what you want? Queen Aurora?" Jefferson asked giving a little bow.

"No! No, you don't have too, no one has too, Phillip, for the last time we are not in the Enchanted Forest, this is not our Kingdom. You don't see anyone going around calling Snow or Charming or even Regina by their titles, do you?"

"I will not forget his title, and I will not have The Hatter, who is responsible for my mother's death, touching my wife to be."

"I am sorry for my part in what happened to your mother, but I was just a child, I didn't understand my actions had such dire consequences." _After two-hundred and fifty years in Neverland, everything seemed like a game._ He thought taking another step back.

"I will show you dire consequences." Phillip pushed Aurora to the side and she fell hard back against the wall of the library. She let out a cry of pain as her head hit the wall.

"Aurora!" Jefferson cried starting for her a moment before Phillip stepped in his way once again pointing his sword at him. "Phillip, I don't want to fight you."

"No, you would rather drug or poison me. Am I correct, coward?" Phillip took another step.

"I don't do that anymore. I haven't in decades." Jefferson took another step back his hands still up trying to show he wasn't a threat.

"I don't believe you. That sleeping potion the other night, I know it was your doing. I am not going to give you a chance at killing me. I think I will take care of you and all the problems you bring me right now."


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Jefferson wasn't sure what he was going to do as Phillip advanced on him. But Suddenly Phillip's sword disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, and for a split-second, he thought Aurora had used her magic before Regina's words filled the street behind him.

"That will be enough of that." And Phillip's sword appeared back at his side.

"Regina?" Jefferson turned never more relieved to see her in his whole life. Emma and her parents were standing there with her.

"What is the Evil Queen doing here?" Phillip barked at James.

But it was Emma who answered. "We are facing Cora and Hook, remember what they did to us back in the Enchanted Forest? We are going to need all the help we can get Regina, Jefferson, and Rumple included." Emma walked over offering a hand to Aurora who was still sitting on the ground rubbing the back of her head.

"Thank-you," Aurora muttered as she got to her feet noticing Rumple walking up behind Jefferson.

"We have much to discuss, Phillip." David came up beside him placing his arm around him and leading him inside before he could protest.

Jefferson looked up at the building towards the lighted windows of the library. "I shouldn't be here." He whispered to himself.

"Of course, you should dearie, it is moments like this that I trained you for. Your advice will be just as sound if not more so than most of the idiots in there already plotting."

"R…Rumple!" Jefferson turned surprised to hear his voice behind him.

"Now I know you have been out of the game for some time now, but do try to keep up and make me look good tonight."

Regina went to walk by Aurora but saw the bracelet that Victor had given her, which had been knocked out of place when she had fallen.

"Where ever did you get that?" She asked grabbing her wrist.

"From Victor," She glanced at Jefferson and Rumple but they were talking not noticing them. "He was trying to make up for his whole part in what happened." She commented tucking it back into place up her left sleeve praying that Regina didn't realize what it was.

She laughed. "He can't possibly make up for that."

"I don't blame him for what happened."

Regina move in closer to her. "Are you sure."

"I may not have my magic but I don't need it to hurt you." She pulled the knife the Huntsman had given her all those years ago out of her boot and brought it up to Regina's throat.

"No, you never did. But it did make things more _interesting_."

Aurora's skin crawled at the way she said interesting, but she didn't have long to think about what it meant because Regina waved her hand making the knife disappear and reappear in her own hand.

Aurora stumbled back from her.

"Regina," Jefferson growled suddenly realizing what was happening.

"Relax Aurora is not the Queen I am here to fight." She threw the knife at her feet. "But I am sure her temper will be her own undoing soon enough." She smiled at Aurora as if saying, you know I am right before she walked into the Library.

"Aurora?" Both Jefferson and Rumple asked.

She turned "I am fine. Regina is correct. Tempers have no place tonight. We are not here to fight each other, we have to come together to stop Cora and Hook before they kill anyone else." She picked up her knife placing it back in her boot. "Before she followed Regina inside.

Rumple walked past Jefferson leaning on his cane, he held the door open for him to enter. "Come along, Jefferson."

Jefferson grabbed his coat a moment rocking slightly on his heels. _Please don't let me regret this,_ he thought before giving a nod in agreement and walk through the door.

* * *

"Queen Regina, I did not expect to see you here tonight."

"Robin Hood, I didn't realize you knew what a building was. I heard you and the men who had been cursed here had set up a camp in the woods."

"The woods maybe safer than the town if your mother is truly here."

"She is here and I am here tonight to make sure she doesn't destroy my town." Regina moved past Robin to join the others at the library tables.

* * *

Victor wasn't even supposed to be working tonight, he had been hoping to use his free hours before the town meeting to put some finish touches to his proposal for Ruby's treatment plan, but he had been called into the Hospital.

The alarm went off on his phone as he was changing Nova's IV bag. "Where is Van Helsing?" he muttered turning to see him in the doorway. "Speak of the Devil and he shall appear."

"We killed the Devil, remember?" Van Helsing commented.

"Well, it appears we have two new ones to worry on top of all this." He waved his hand at Nova.

"Yes, why are most of the nun sick?"

"The Nuns were Fairies back in the Enchanted Forest…"

"Faires?"

"Yes, and it appears that they all ate something which upset them."

"Food Poisoning?"

"I believe so, the question is what was it that upset them and no one else at Granny's this afternoon."

"You think it is because they are all Fairies"

"The thought had crossed my mind, it is weird that only they appear to be sick." His phone alarm went off again. "I need you to watch over things until I can get back."

"Where ever do you have to go this time of night?"

"There is a town meeting to figure out some kind of plan about Cora and Hook. It was requested that I be there."

"I thought you were not working for the Dark One anymore?"

"I am not. I am the town Doctor, I need to know what is going on for the safety of everyone." He handed Van Helsing his lab coat. "You can handle this correct?"

"Of course. No place I would rather be."

* * *

Emma enters the room coming to join her parents and Phillip at the table looking at the map. "Where did this map come from?"

"Jefferson lent it to me," Belle answered coming up to the other side of the table with Ruby and Granny. "It seems it was one of the things he did to keep himself busy while he was stuck in that mansion during the curse."

"I knew I had seen it before."

"Really?" Belle asked not knowing what had happened behind Jefferson and Emma before the curse was broken. But before Emma could explain Rumple and Jefferson entered the library.

"I draw maps better than people, it is a skill I picked up from my father."

"Makes sense." Emma nodded looking down at the map of the town again. "Pirates need good maps."

"Well now that I am here let us get started with the actual plan we are going to use," Rumple smirked taking in the room of want to be heroes and Regina.

"What are you doing here?" Snow asked.

"Well it is my library, and well, town, I think I should have a say in how to protect it."

"Just because you own more than half the town doesn't mean you actually want to protect it." Regina's voice mocked him from behind.

"Now you dearie most certainly shouldn't be here." He pointed at Regina.

"Why ever not? I am mayor of this town."

"Because your mother is one of the people we plan to put a stop too."

"Please I hate my mother as much if not more than Jefferson hates his father and he seems to be allowed to be here. Even after what he did to Snow and Emma."

"What did Jefferson do to Snow and Emma?" Belle asked.

"I will tell you later," Emma stated stepping up. "But for now you two need to cool it. We are all here because we want to help this town. We don't want Hook or Cora to hurt or kill any more innocent people."

"I could care less who they hurt, I am here to kill Hook and rid myself of at least one of my problems."

"Rumple, what did we just talk about?" Belle shook his head at him.

"What, I thought you wanted me to be honest?"

"Honestly coming from you? Next thing I know you will be telling us all Jefferson is sane." Regina's comment sent everyone off.

Emma slammed a heavy book on the table causing Belle to yell. "Don't do that to my books!" But it silenced everyone else.

"Sorry, Belle," Emma whispered before straightening up and declaring. "As Sheriff of this town, I called this meeting together to get many different viewpoints on the correct action to take. Most of us are not murders, but the people we are hunting are. I don't think anyone besides Gold is planning on killing if we can help it."

"Which is why my father," Jefferson started

"And my mother;" Regina interrupted "will win."

The room was silent for a few moments.

Archie spoke up first. "Regina and Jefferson are right. The hero way of thinking may not be enough to stop these two. I for one know they have no problems with killing anyone of us."

"My mother would probably enjoy it," Regina stated rubbing her hands on her arms at the thought of it.

"Yes, which is the exact reason I invited everyone here." Emma paused a moment as Victor came into the library.

"Good that you could finally join us, Doctor." Regina mocked him as he closed the door behind him.

"Sorry, the hospital is extremely busy tonight, seems the Fairies have come down with a strong case of food poisoning." Victor eyed Blue who was sitting at one of the library tables clearly paler than normal and not saying anything. "Blue are you alright?" He asked.

She waved her hand and said, "I will be fine, we have more important matters than food poisoning to worry about."

"Yes does anyone have any ideas on how to stop Cora and Hook before they kill more innocent people?" Emma asked bringing everyone back to focus.

"We could use Regina or Jefferson as bait," Rumple suggested.

"What?" Both Regina and Jefferson exclaimed clearly not willing to agree to that.

"You both have personal connections to as you pointed out earlier." Rumple calmly explained. "Connections we could play off to our advantage."

"I thought we agreed when I came back to work for you, you wouldn't have me do anything too dangerous."

"Your father wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"I am not trusting my life to Hook's ability to keep her fucking heart stealing magical mother in line!" Jefferson shouted giving a little stamp of his foot to stress how against it he was.

"No, it worked in Oz." Victor interrupted as he moved a trashcan beside Blue.

"I think you remember Oz differently than me." Jefferson stood up straighter fixing his jacket as he turned glaring at his friend.

"We played off your connection with Theodora to win the day."

"Theodora almost killed me, you, Glenda, and the Munchkins." Jefferson reminded him with a crazed wave of his hands.

"Wait, I can't… you two were in Oz?" Emma asked.

"Who do you think the great and power Oz was?" Jefferson beamed.

"You?" Emma asked.

"No, me," Victor replied.

"Victor Frankenstein is The Wizard of Oz? I really don't know how much more of this I can take." Emma shook her head.

"I always wanted to go to Oz," Ruby commented smiling at Victor.

"No, no you don't" Victor and Jefferson both answered at the same time remembering how fond Glenda had been of Victor.

"Let's table the using Regina or Jefferson plan. I would like to come up with something that doesn't overly endanger one of us." Emma declared. "If it comes down to it a double agent may be how we have to play this but we are stronger together so does anyone have a plan where we use our strength in numbers." She looked around the room.

It was at that moment that Blue leaned over and threw up in the trashcan Victor had placed beside her.

"Blue!" Snow was quickly by her side.

"I am sorry, I thought I was going to make it to the end of this meeting."

"Don't be sorry," Victor commented feeling her forehead. "Belle do you have any water." He asked as Belle was already coming across the room with a bottle of water. "I think you should get to the hospital with the other Fairies, this strain of food poisoning is clearly not an easy one."

"I can take her to the hospital." Geppetto offered.

"No, I can..." She stopped throwing up again into the trashcan again.

"Blue you need to go with Geppetto. Take my word, you are only going to get worse." Victor motioned for Geppetto to come help her. "And keep the trashcan with you, you are most likely going to need it again before you make it to the hospital." He moved back watching them leave.

Emma looked around at the ragtag group of Fairytale and Storybook characters _How are we ever going to make this work_ she wondered but out loud she said. "Before anyone else gets sick or starts fighting, Phillip, I know you had an idea you wanted to share."

"King Phillip." He corrected her.

Jefferson wasn't sure who eye-rolled harder Emma or Aurora but Emma didn't skip a beat.

"King Phillip lets listen to your proposed plan, then we can open the floor up to comments, suggestions, or a vote, agreed?"

Slowly one by one everyone in the room agreed.

* * *

Van Helsing had just finished taking blood samples from each of the sick Fairies when Geppetto brought in Mother Superior.

"Help! She needs help!" The old man cried.

Van Helsing and Nurse Ratched meet him in the lobby quickly helping Blue back to one of the last free rooms.

Van Helsing saw the old man out to wait in the lobby as the Nurse started taking vitals. "Her heart is racing and she much paler than the others."

"Yes, curious indeed." Van Helsing tried to withhold a smile as he realized this experiment just got even more interesting. _She was Mother Superior of the Nuns which must mean she was the head of the Fairies back in the Enchanted Forest. The strongest and most powerful Fairy and she is clearly having a rougher go of it than the others._

He moved to take her blood. "Write all her vitals down for me and get a list of everything she ate today. I am going to run this blood to the lab with the others."

* * *

Jefferson really didn't want to be the first person to speak out against Phillip's plan but when a whole thirty seconds went by and no one not even Rumple moved to disagree he spoke up from the corner of the room. "I don't think that is a good idea."

"I am sorry are you too old to understand a good plan when you hear one Lost Boy?" Phillip asked.

Aurora gasped "Phillip Stop that." She hissed.

"You told him?" Jefferson couldn't believe it.

"No!" Aurora gasped shocked.

"I have my ways of finding out about my enemies." Phillip glared at Jefferson.

"Enemies? Phillip, you can't be serious." Aurora hissed. "Have you not listened to a single word Emma has been saying tonight? We all have to work together."

"The Hatter is not a Knight or even a peasant soldier what does he know of making plans?"

"Quite a lot actually. I made sure of it during his training. In fact, if he wasn't good at planning he wouldn't have become the best thief in the Enchanted Forest." Rumple paused a moment waiting to see if Robin would disagree with his bold statement.

Robin's only answer was, "I agree with the Hatter. He is right, it is not the best thought out idea."

Rumple stepped up to the table. "I agree it is not a good idea. No one knows Hook as well as I or Jefferson, and as much as I hate Hook, he simply won't be that stupid to fall for your plan. And Cora, as Regina would agree, would see us coming a mile away." Rumple moves the map so it is facing him as Jefferson came to stand beside him.

Jefferson points to a spot on the map. "Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"Westeros?"

"Well it was the Shadow Lands beyond Asshai, but close enough, you got the right world. And yes, that worked perfectly."

Rumple gave him a look and commented. "Now I am pretty sure it is you who is remembering things differently."

Jefferson gave a smirk and small nod at memories of his fifteen-year-old self and how all the delightful young ladies had thought his white skin and lighter hair made him extraordinary. "Things worked out you got your dragon egg."

"And you made quite the profit selling the other three."

Jefferson laughed. "Yes, I did."

"I propose we…"

* * *

Cora entered Hook's Captain Quarters seeing him lying on the bed bruised and bleeding. "I told you to wait to seek your revenge. Now everyone knows we are in town and my daughter is nowhere near being ready to join us."

"You got that right. Your daughter is at that town meeting they are all having on how to deal with us."

"Are you controlling Aurora?"

"I tried to take control earlier today but as you can see The Dark One left me a little bit broken."

* * *

Aurora was the first to speak after Rumple explained his plan. "I agree."

"I second it" Belle stated stepping up.

"Phillip laughs, "Of course you two do. "

"What does that mean?" Aurora demanded.

"You agree with everything those two say. You were both basically kidnapped and held by them. They have brainwashed you both. "

"That is ridiculous" Belle and Aurora stated at the same time.

"We can both think for ourselves." Belle started.

"Sorry if that breaks what traditional woman values you may still believe." Aurora defended herself and Belle.

That comment drew a laugh from Emma. "Sorry." She covered her mouth and turned away from the table.

Jefferson leaned over to Emma and whispered. "I think you have been a good influence on Aurora."

"Trust me that girl didn't need my influence. You got yourself a piston right there. "

"Oh Emma, she will never be mine." He sadly whispered before moving away from her back towards Rumple, the map, and the conversation.

"You are seriously going to side with them Aurora? They are the villains save Princess Belle."

"I am not a villain!" Ruby declared. While Aurora noticed Victor and Jefferson look at their feet.

"I just think there is more to their plan than to yours and David's. They know our actual enemy better than any of us. They are the ones we should listen too."

"Yes, let's listen to the two of them," he points towards Jefferson and Regina, "They are related to the villains we wish to stop. Why were they invited here and King George was not?"

Rumple stopped talking to Jefferson midsentence when he heard Phillip say King George's name. He turned to face them as Aurora continued to argue with him.

"I have tried to explain it to you, Phillip, you just won't listen to me because King George has been whispering in your ear for at least the last forty-eight hours. There is a reason he wasn't invited. They are more likely to invite Hook himself here tonight then your new-found confidant."

"You are talking to King George?" Rumple asked. "He should be locked up in jail. If we only had a sheriff who could do his job." He turned to David.

"I couldn't keep him once someone else confessed to Gus's murder," David explained. "Jefferson and I told you this all last week, but you two were too busy with trying stopping my wife and daughter from coming through the portal on the off-chance Cora and Hook came through."

"Yes, and that plan seemed to work so well." Phillip shook his head."

"Once again chalk one up to the heroes." Regina threw her hands up in disbelief. "I mean everyone knew George did it."

"Everyone but King Phillip," Ruby growled.

"To be perfectly honest I don't believe for one second George actually killed poor Gus, he just gave the order for it to happen," Jefferson muttered.

"Agreed." Victor nodded.

"This is insane." Phillip turned to Charming and Snow. "Are you two seriously going to listen to the advice of the Evil Queen, The Dark One and The Hatter over mine?"

"Yes." Charming

"NO" Snow shouted. "David?"

"Snow there is sound reasoning behind what they say." Turning to point to Phillip. "I will be the first tell you King George can't be trusted."

Snow put a hand on her husband's arm. "You can't be serious this is Rumplestiltskin."

Once again, the room erupted in arguing.

"I am surprised the Dark One and his thief are getting along so well," Regina asked drumming her fingers on the table. "My, my Rumple tell me just how did Jefferson work his way back your good graces?"

"Regina" Jefferson warned.

"Yes, my dear Jefferson, why don't you tell me, however, did you talk your way back into his good graces after what you did?"

"Regina." Jefferson hissed feeling like all the air was suddenly being drain out of the room. _She wouldn't dare tell him the truth, not here, not right now._

"We don't have time for your games Regina," Rumple stated clearly not in a mood for any of her shit.

"I know he returned your little Belle to you but didn't you wonder how he knew about her in the first place?"

She sat there with a wicked smiled on her lips as Jefferson let out a little gasp, his eyes wide with fear. Jefferson felt Rumple go ridged beside him and turn from the map to face her.

"He was locked up in his house for twenty-eight years." Regina continued the smile growing on her lips as she finally had Rumple's full attention.

Jefferson started backing up as Regina talked eyeing the door behind him.

"I recall running into him the mental ward that day with you."

"Sure, he spent a short time in the psych wing. But he knew well before the curse that I had imprisoned Belle."

Regina enjoyed the look of pain, confusion, and anger which was flickering on Rumple's face. "It's just I didn't think you would take what he did to Belle so lightly. I mean sure Jefferson freed poor little Belle from the mental ward but I am sure _she_ explained how I acquired her in the first place."

Rumple looked over at Belle across the table from him. "Regina you had no right to open your mouth," Belle glared.

"Jefferson," Rumple growled.

Jefferson made a move for the door but he was too late and it shut right in front of him. Jefferson didn't even try the handle he knew it was lock and he wasn't getting away. His mind flashbacked to the afternoon in the tower room when Rumple had confronted him about Aurora.

"Jefferson what did you do?" Rumple growled.

 _Oh God, this is it, he is finally going to kill me. Nothing I say now will save me._ He thought as he turned around throwing his arms up in front of him stuttering. "I...I, It was Regina, she didn't give me a choice, she would have killed me, and she promised not to hurt Belle."

"You ungrateful Boy!" Rumple slammed his cane on the table beside him as he screamed at Jefferson, silencing the room. "After all, I have done for you." He started forward, Jefferson backed up against the door. "After all that Belle did for you."

"Rumple…" Belle started forward but Ruby moved forward stopping her.

"Gold calm down." Emma tried to stop him but Snow pulled her off to the side.

"Don't interfere this is none of our business." Snow warned.

"Are you serious?" Emma hissed at her mother.

Rumple didn't hear either Belle or Emma's comment as he advanced on Jefferson.

"Not a day goes by I don't regret what I did. But I can't take it back as much as I have wanted too, every moment since I did as Regina wished." He rushed on trying to get Rumple to see reason. "I was hurting at the time, I thought Aurora was dead because you forced us to run away. I was young and stupid. I wanted you to feel that pain, I felt. I wanted to hurt you!"

"Well, I want to hurt you now." Rumple hissed as he brought his cane down hitting Jefferson. Jefferson threw up his hands to block the blow from hitting him squarely in the face. His arms took most of the blow but it was strong enough to knock him to the ground.

"No!" Belle and Aurora screamed.

Aurora rushed forward as Rumple's cane hit Jefferson. She grabbed Rumple's arm with the cane and he spun on her. "Rumple no… please!" She pleaded throwing up her own hands as if she thought he was going to hit her.

"He gave Belle to her!" Rumple screamed. "Belle who was like a mother to you and him both!" Rumple used the end of the cane to stab Jefferson's shoulder he had just smacked.

Jefferson let out a cry. "I am sorry Rumple. You have no idea how sorry I am."

"Sorry, …you are sorry?"

"There hasn't been a day I haven't regretted what I did."

"Not as much as you are about to regretted it." Rumple went to hit him but Aurora moved again stopping him.

"Belle tell him…" Jefferson pleaded looking over at Belle.

"No don't you dare look at her. You don't get to say her name!" Rumple swung the cane upward.

Jefferson wasn't expecting an underhand swing so he didn't move to block it. His jaw exploded in pain as the cane smacked him in the face. His head whipped back smacking off the wood of the door as his hands came up hoping to block the next blow.

"Belle forgave him! That is why she didn't tell you!" Aurora tried to reason as she grabbed Rumple's arm again.

"You knew!" Rumple shook his head in shock at her. Aurora bit her lip not finding words to answer his accusation.

"She is right, Rumple." Belle pleaded as Ruby held her back against the wall. "You should be mad at Regina, she gave Jefferson no choice."

"There is always a choice," Rumple stated looking at Belle, but pointing back at Jefferson he added. "Jefferson just likes to make the wrong ones."

"Well, who taught him that?" Charming stated loudly.

"David!" Snow hissed.

"Remind your husband to mind his own business," Rumple demanded pointing his cane at Snow and David.

"Let Jefferson go! I forgave him." Belle cried

"Well don't expect me to be so forgiving." Rumple tried to turn back to Jefferson, but Aurora tightened her grip on his arm.

She whispered for just him to hear. "This is what Regina wants. Think about what you are doing. You are playing right into what she wants. She is winn…"

"Someone get the young Queen away from me before I hurt her too." Rumple hissed throwing Aurora's hand off of his.

Charming stepped up wrapping his arms around Aurora's waist as she started screaming. "No don't!" She kicked as Charming picked her up moving her back from Rumple. "Rumple don't hurt him! Please don't hurt him!"

"Aurora stop," Phillip ordered stepping up trying to take Aurora from Charming.

"Don't touch me." Aurora pulled away from Phillip.

"Your behavior is.." Phillip started.

"Don't you dare talk to me about my behavior you all are just standing here!" She screamed pulling away from David. "You call yourselves heroes, the good guys, but yet you are all just going to let him hurt Jefferson."

Emma started forward and Snow grabbed her again. "I said no, Emma! He has made his own bed, now he has to lay in it."

"Aurora is right, let me go, Ruby!" Belle pled from across the room.

"No, I am not going to let him accidentally hurt you."

"I could take him out with my crossbow," Granny stated stepping up and aiming.

"Woah! Calm down." Victor exclaimed joining Granny's side and lowering her crossbow. "Let's be rational about this." He tried to reason.

Regina laughed. "Rational is not a word in Rumple's vocabulary, so I doubt he ever taught it to Jefferson."

"Regina stop making this worst." Victor hissed.

"Oh, I think things are about to get much worst for your best friend, even without another comment from me." She smirked eyeing Aurora.

"Please the ladies have a point, Rumple." Victor continued to try to reason. "What is past is past, if Belle has forgiven him…"

"Shut up Victor!" Rumple growled, "Or you will be next. You two were always best of friends, did you know about this too?"

Victor shut up and moved back closer to Ruby keeping himself in between Rumple, Ruby, and Belle, but letting Granny step up again with her crossbow.

Rumple turned back staring down at Jefferson, who hadn't moved. He still sat on the ground looking up at Rumple bleeding from a gash on his cheek and lip. "Go ahead, Rumple. I deserve whatever you do to me."

"Damn right you do." Rumple raised his hand with his cane.

"I said stop!" Aurora screamed and with a wave Rumple's cane appeared in her hand.

Rumple stopped, looking at his empty hand, then he looked down at Jefferson who was staring past him to Aurora.

"I knew it," Regina whispered to herself so please at what she was watching unfold in front of her.

"No Rory…" Jefferson muttered shaking his head. "What…what did you do?"


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Aurora stood there staring down at Rumple's cane in her hands. She could feel her shoulders shaking but was it from anger or fear? _Oh NO! I used my magic… I used my magic in front of everyone. In front of RUMPLE-FUCKING-STILTSKIN! I did the one thing that would make this conversation worse for Jefferson!_ She stood there trying to figure out what to say and the only thing she could think of was one of her early lessons with Rumple.

" _What do you see when you look into the mirror?" Rumple asked._

 _Aurora huffed, glad for the break in the training session but not wanting to give the answer. "I see a scared, stupid, girl, who is going to die by that crazy dragon's jaws because I can't protect myself let alone a kingdom."_

" _Do you want to know what I see?"_

 _Aurora did not want to hear his answer knowing it had to do with her failure but Rumple gave it anyway._

" _I see a young strong girl who has already surpassed my expectations in the short month you have been here. I hardly ever see that street rat Jefferson first brought me. Here stands a future ruler." Then with an insane little giggle Rumple magically tossed a wooden chair at her._

 _Aurora let out a cry as the chair broke through her shield and clipped her shoulder as she was too slow to get out of the way. "Can't we use something that will hurt me less when I fail?" She complained rubbing her shoulder realizing the time for any compliments were over._

" _If you would just cast the spell correctly I could stop throwing things at you all together." Rumple declared with a little bounce._

 _Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Jefferson move to take a cup of tea that Belle had just brought up._

" _I need a break." She all but pleaded._

" _No, I think you need more motivation." Rumple flicked his wrist and the closest knife on the table floated up into the air._

" _Rumple…." She started backing up a step looking over to the chairs across the room to Jefferson or Belle for help. Belle was now reading and not paying any attention. Jefferson had placed teacup cup down and was playing nervously with his hat. He spoke up when he saw her worried looked._

" _Rum I don't think the Princess is ready for deadly objects. I am sure Belle doesn't fancy spending all night cleaning her blood off the floor."_

 _Rumple ignored his comment flicking his wrist again and this time the other three knives floated up in the air. "Can you make a shield to protect yourself?"_

" _I don't know?" She whispered._

" _So far, the answer has been no, but what if someone else depended on you?"_

" _No…" She shook her head. "I am not ready for this test." she pleaded realizing what Rumple was implying._

" _We shall see." He flicked his wrist and the four knives flew across the room towards Jefferson and Belle._

" _No!" She screamed throwing out her hand and casting her magic to protect her new-found friends._

 _Jefferson let out a nervous cry as he threw his hat up on to his head giving it a twist he disappeared with a loud crackle as knives hit the shield Aurora had thrown out to protect them._

 _He appeared on the other side of the potion table screaming. "What the hell Rumple?"_

" _I did it!" Aurora announced, dropping the knives from her shield with her other hand. Turning to face Jefferson she was beaming. "Jefferson, I did it!"_

" _Of course, you did. I knew you wouldn't let Rumple kill me."_

" _If that is so why are you over here and not in your chair?" Rumple questioned._

" _Survival Instinct. It just kicked in." He grabbed his coat collar and rocked on his heels a moment. "When in trouble spin the hat. It's a hard habit to break. But I knew it same as you that Rory could do it. You just had to bring it out of her."_

" _But can the Princess do the spell again?"_

" _Yes." She smiled closing her eyes a moment and giving a little push with her magic to create a shield around herself._

 _Rumple walked over placing a hand on it. He set a small amount of energy on it. It crackled but held. "You have finally figured it out."_

" _Yes."_

 _Rumple placed his hand there again and with a strong burst of energy, he broke it sending her back on her butt._

" _Ow!" She cried trying to throw the shield back up but it crackled and fell. She sat there looking up at Rumple and Jefferson who was peeking over his shoulder all smiles gone from her face._

" _Tomorrow we work on making it stronger," Rumple commented before disappearing with a loud crack._

" _What was that?" Belle asked finally looking up from her book. Seeing Aurora on the floor, Jefferson across the room, and Rumple gone she asked. "What happened? Where is Rumple?"_

" _That must be some book Belle, you missed Rumple trying to kill me, and Aurora finally learning how to do a protective shield."_

 _He moved to help Aurora stand. She stood up dusting her dress off._

" _Well, that is good." Belle smiled._

" _Good? You wouldn't be saying that if you saw Rumple throw the knives at my head!"_

" _Oh, Jefferson you are so dramatic." She went back to her book._

" _That is beside the fact…" he started but Aurora's whispered to him cut his comment short._

" _Are you alright?"_

" _I am alright. I just panicked. I should have known if you couldn't produce a proper shield he wouldn't have let the knife hit me. At least," he adjusted the scarf around his neck, "I don't think he would."_

" _I hate failing."_

" _If your standards are as high as they should be you are bound to fail again and again because try as hard as you may you are not perfect. No one is, and Rumple knows this too, but he's teaching you how to overcome failures or how to adapt to outcomes which is a skill many royals or people in general for that matter don't possess."_

" _How do you know that's the point of this all?"_

" _Because." Jefferson beam bouncing on his heels a moment before adding. "He did the same thing with me."_

Aurora saw Rumple turn seeing her holding his cane. She stood there holding his cane even though she hadn't physically moved to take it from him. She was standing there her mouth moving but there was no sound coming out of it as if her mouth was trying to will her brain into producing the words which would explain what had just happened without it being she had just used magic.

"Oh, Aurora what did you just do?" Regina moved closer to her playing like she was shocked by her actions.

Regina's comment made Aurora look up from the cane in her hand.

"Did you just use magic? However, did you do that? I thought Maleficent's curse took away your powers until your True Love kissed you."

"How did you?" Rumple asked. "I haven't sensed your powers since you returned and I still don't." He moved the few steps over to her grabbing her free arm looking at the bracelet. He ripped it off sending beads all over the floor, feeling her power the second it was off her. "It seems the good Doctor Frankenstein has been busy." He looked over at Victor who had taken a step backward looking suddenly even more afraid for his well-being.

Regina walked around the table moving closer to Aurora faking concern before she added. "You didn't steal a kiss from someone other than your fiancé, now have you?"

"Aurora, what have you been doing with Jefferson?" Rumple questioned.

"Yes Aurora, just what all have you done with dear, dear, Jefferson?" Regina mocked her as she came to a stop within arm's reach of her.

Aurora's only answer was to swing the cane and she hit Regina right in the face knocking her to the ground. She moved to hit her again but Regina managed to cast a protection spell up around her and she caught the cane sending a spell up it into Aurora's arm.

"Ah!" Aurora screamed as a bolt of pain crawled up her hand through her arm hitting her hard in her chest. She dropped the cane and fell back.

Rumple moved to grab his cane as Charming put himself in between them. "That is enough Regina, Aurora you are both Queens so start acting the part."

"Aurora what did you do with Jefferson?" Phillip asked her as he helped her to her feet.

"Phillip," Aurora warned as she turned pulling away from him.

"When were you ever alone with him?"

"We are not talking about this now." Aurora hissed glancing around the room at everyone who was watching this drama.

"Answer me."

"I am not your wife, I do not have to answer to you." Aurora defended herself.

"I can no longer stand to be second to that worthless Hatter."

"Don't fool yourself, Phillip, even without him here you will never be my second anything." She took off his ring and threw it at him.

"I said answer me!" Phillip yelled clearly pissed at her confession as he gripped the ring tightly in his hand.

"I said not here!" Aurora yelled back at him not budging from her decision.

"She may not answer you Phillip, but…" Rumple grabbed Jefferson by his coat collar and pulled him back up his feet. "What did you do with Aurora?"

"It was just a kiss… I swear it." Jefferson answered nothing but pure panic showing in his eyes as Rumple held him up against the door.

Rumple bounced him off the door. "The truth Jefferson, for once don't lie to me."

"I may have exaggerated in the past but I never …"

"Just about every conversation we have ever had about Aurora has been a lie from you. Tell me the truth!"

"You are one too talk!" Jefferson shouted back at him figuring at this point he had nothing to lose. "You knew I would have done anything to save her from Maleficent, but still all those years ago you faked the True Love Potion. I didn't realize my kiss would bring back her powers because I didn't think she really loved me."

"What?" Aurora gasped.

"Who would have guessed you would have come together, the way you two did, on your own."

"You faked a True Love Potion?" Aurora questioned.

"I lied because I wanted to keep you both!" Rumple roared.

"That is your problem! We are not things to be kept!" Jefferson yelled back at him. "We are the closest thing you have to friends, and this is how you treat us? Like we are just some pieces to move around the board until you get what you want from us, not caring who gets destroyed in the process."

Rumple paused a moment Jefferson words cutting him to the core. He pushed Jefferson back against the door, as he pushed his emotions away. "I am not sorry for taking care of you both. You were both my responsibility!" He screamed. "But you just had to ruin things; running away, taking her with you."

"You should be used to people running away from you. Your wife left you for my father and your son didn't love you, leaving the first chance he had. The only thing you are truly sorry about is how you can't use me as a replacement for him anymore!"

Rumple growled as Jefferson comment cut into his heart. "Tell me just what have you done with Aurora?" Rumple bounced Jefferson off of the door a few more times in frustration. "Tell me!"

Jefferson shouted out "It was her second night here. The night Belle said she had been at Inn with her and Red."

Rumple stopped shaking him holding him against the wall. "Go on."

"I invited her up to my manor and she came. She actually came." Jefferson gave a laugh like he was still shocked by the fact that Aurora had sneaked out and came to him that night. "It was just to talk but I… well I love her, but you knew that now everyone knows that! It was just a few kisses. I…I wanted it to be more but she stopped me. I asked her to marry me but she turned me down."

"You what?" Phillip demanded but got no answer, because Rumple removed his grip from Jefferson's coat, grabbing Jefferson's scarf as he brought up his right hand with a ball of fire inches away from Jefferson's face.

"Rumple NO! Please…" Aurora cried behind him.

"If you are lying to me again," Rumple growled.

"The Queen is still a virgin!" Jefferson shrieked his eyes huge with fear as he watched the fireball inches from his face.

Regina laughed. "Are you serious?"

"Really, you are a virgin? You two never…" Victor asked shocked at Jefferson's confession. In fact, he didn't even realize he had said the words out loud until he noticed the glare Aurora was giving him and heard Ruby's low growl of "Victor."

"Shocking I know. Most men would jump at a chance to bed royalty but maybe he got that out of his system with me."

Aurora turned her glare to Regina. "I would hold your tongue, Regina. Virgin or not the curse is broken and my magic has come back tenfold. I am on or above your level now."

Regina laughed again. "Tenfold or not if you are still a virgin you are nowhere near my level little girl."

But before she could answer Jefferson's shrieks made both of them turn.

"Yes, I swear to it! I swear to it on my mother's crystal!" Jefferson watched the magic in Rumple's hands. "It was your own spell that made her ten times more powerful. She will be even more powerful once she is deflowered."

Rumple waved the magic away but he bounced Jefferson off the door one more time before he turned to face Aurora who had turned bright red at Jefferson's comment.

Rumple let Jefferson go and he fell back to the ground in front of him throwing his hands up to protect himself in case Rumple started attacking him again. "I am not lying to you!"

"There are you satisfied now Phillip?" Aurora spat out.

Before Phillip could answer Emma cut in. "Deflowered? What the hell is happening here? Why are we talking about who they sleep with? They are both adults they can sleep with whomever they want."

"That isn't the way it works for Kings and Queens. She is promised to King Phillip." Snow answered.

"And he was promised to Princess Abigail, but that didn't stop you?" She said pointing at her father.

"Emma!"

"Don't Emma me." This is Storybrooke, not some fucking backwoods medieval fairy tale world."

"Medieval world?"

"Yes, no, electricity, arranged marriages, what else would you call it?"

"We will talk more about this later." Snow hissed "Now is not the time."

"Yes, I think we should go talk things over back at the house." Phillip agreed.

Aurora glared at him and stated. "You will get no more about this from me. It was just a few kisses. I have my magic back. And I am not going back to Emma's with you."

"Where are you planning on going?"

"I am going home with Jefferson, of course."

"You will not!" Phillip stated loudly.

"That is not happening." Rumple agreed.

"You two do not get a say in my life anymore. Rumple, you want to blame someone for how things have turned out, blame yourself. It was because of you that we thought each other dead, and it was because of your protection ring that I am even here in this world."

Turning to Phillip she continued "I could kiss you a million times over and I wouldn't feel half as much of what I feel when I kiss him. Now that everyone knows how we feel about each other we can finally be together. No more denying our feelings. He loves me and I love him and I plan to spend the rest of my life with him be it here in Storybrooke or back in the Enchanted Forest as Queen and King."

"He lacks so many qualities to be your equal."

"There are multiple qualities one looks for in an equal and trust me Phillip you lack all save your birthright."

Jefferson watched her wishing all she said could really happen, but he had his daughter to worry about and George's threats repeated over and over again in his head. _I think as a father you would do whatever you could to keep your daughter safe. She is Phillip's and if you value your daughter's life you will make her realize that fact as well._

He couldn't put Grace at risk any more than he had already done, no matter how much he wanted to stand by Aurora's side for the rest of time, he had to think of his daughter first, she was only a child and her happiness was more important than his. Somehow, he found a way to speak. "No," Jefferson stated looking across the room at her. "But I do."

Jefferson fought to stand his ground and not take her in his arms. _I can't touch her, touching her is not a privilege I have anymore._ He thought as he forced his hands back down to his sides. "No, you are not coming home with me."

"What?" Aurora asked spinning around to face Jefferson the shock of his comment showing through on her face. "Why ever not?"

 _Dear God, I suddenly wish to be anywhere but here, or take a half a bottle of my panic attack pills because God knows just one wouldn't be strong enough to stop these feelings_. He thought but out loud he forced himself to give an explanation. "I have my daughter to think about." He got back to his feet, leaning against the door. "The last thing I want is to get involved in your bloodily mess again. I shouldn't even have come here tonight in the first place, but The Dark One insisted."

Rumple flinched slightly at Jefferson's use of his title. _It has been thirty-eight years and that boy still can piss me off with his word choice in a way no one since my son has ever done._ Pushing back any emotional attachments he growled. "Well, you are most certainly not invited here any longer."

"Yes, well after tonight I am done with everyone in this town, everyone expect my daughter."

"You are not making sense I am done with Phillip. We can…"

"You are not listening to me, Aurora, and it is my fault because since our days at Rumple's castle I have filled your head with an impossible dream. I can't just be your friend, and I am not your Prince."

"You once told me as long as I wanted you, Phillip wasn't allowed to have me."

"I thought you of all people would understand. My place is where I say it is, not where other people want me to be!"

"Jefferson…" She whispered shaking her head in disbelief.

"I said no Your Majesty. I am done with you. I never want to see you again, do you understand?" Jefferson rocked nervously on his heels as he forced himself to look her in the eye as he waited for her answer.

Aurora watched him rocking a moment wanting to call his bluff but knew it wasn't the right time or place. "I understand…" She somehow got the words out.

Jefferson looked away not wanting to see her upset.

"But where will I go if you don't take me in?" she whispered, blinking back tears of frustration.

Jefferson heard her question but refused to look at her. _If I look at her I will not be able to do the right thing and walk away. I will give in to every selfish thing I have wished for since I first kissed her all those years ago back in Rumple's Castle._ With his eyes fixed on the ground, he muttered. "That is your problem, not mine."

"He is supposed to love you?" Phillip asked. "Seriously what do you see in the lying coward?"

Jefferson held his hurt arm tightly to his chest as he bit his lip to keep any comments to himself. _It is better for both of us if we stay apart. Better. Better. Better._ He thought closing his eyes and trying to will his anger to pass.

"Shut up Phillip now is really not the time to test me." Aurora hissed.

Phillip moved closer trying to move her back towards him, she used her magic to make it feel like he had been burned. He cried out stepping back from her looking at his hand as Mulan stepped up drawing her sword at Aurora.

Aurora laughed at the sword. "He is all yours Mulan. But know this, I have my magic, and if he touches me like that again I will leave a scar for you both to remember his mistake by."

She took another step back from them turning to address everyone in the room, and Jefferson watched as Aurora's whole outward appearance changed. Within a breath, she dropped the shocked, hurt, and worried appearance and took on the one she used to play early on when she pretended to be Queen during one of Rumple or Belle's lesson.

"I may not be going home with Jefferson but I stand by what I said earlier I am finished with Phillip. I am not going anywhere with him ever again." She turned back to face Phillip. "I gave you back your ring, I will never marry you and you will never rule over my Kingdom."

"You are just upset and need to calm down."

"NO!" Aurora shouted. "I am not some silly helpless princess. I am quite capable of handling my problems by myself. If I ever do have a King beside me it will be a man who sees and understands both of my sides. That sure as hell isn't you Phillip. You only see my crown and the power it can give you. And you…" She turned hissing at Jefferson, "You have spent too many years with him." She pointed at Rumple. "You are too much of a coward to rule beside me!"

* * *

"That was wonderful." Cora smiled as she moved back from the mirror she had just enchanted so they could see into the library. "Did you tell her to say that?"

"I am just starting to feel better, I have barely controlled her all day." Hook watched her feeling her rage. "She has a temper are you sure her bloodline doesn't have any Irish in it?" Hook asked

"She is completely of the Enchanted Forest and not your precious Victorian World.

* * *

"Where are you going to go? You like me have nothing here." Phillip challenged Aurora.

"If the Queen needs a home, I could be of assistant." Rumple started.

"No, I am not going anywhere with you either. And I can't even believe you would suggest it!" Aurora took a deep breath looking around the room spotting Victor. "Victor! I am going home with him."

"With me?" Victor asked astonished. He had a look on his face like keep me out of this mess.

"Yes, I decided it was my best choice." She turned to him and Victor could see the anger and pain in her eyes and tone. "Do you disagree?" She questioned him.

Victor felt himself flinch at her tone, for it was too much like Regina when she was demanding something. "What about Belle?"

Aurora took a deep breath but before she could answer Belle stated. "I am too close to Rumple." Aurora gave a nod and a wave agreeing with her comment.

"Yes, well I …" Victor looked at Jefferson who wouldn't look at anyone in the room let alone him, Rumple who was glaring at him, and Ruby and Belle who smiled and both nodded at him. "Yes, I do believe you are correct. I would be honored to have you as a house guest. I only have the one bed so I guess I will be sleeping on the couch, but of course anything for an old friend."

"I think this meeting is done for the night. We will go our separate ways for the night and meet at Granny's in the morning when we are thinking clearly. We need to remember what is past is past and we have to work together if any of us want a future." Charming suggested nodding for Victor to take Aurora.

"Yes, that seems reasonable." Emma agreed moving over to Aurora.

"I am fine," Aurora told her moving back from her hand. "Your father is correct."

"Aurora" Victor moved forward offering her his arm like a good gentleman. "Let's get you home for the night." She took it and the two of them walked out past Jefferson who wouldn't look at them.

"Come along Belle." Rumple moved to follow them.

"I am not going anywhere with you." She stated crossing her arms.

"You are not what?" Rumple asked.

Jefferson couldn't help but laugh at Rumple's discomfort. He cut it short when he saw Rumple's glare, and he somehow found a way to moved closer to the wall.

"Don't act so surprised after what you just did."

"I didn't…"

"And that is where you are wrong and until you understand what you did wrong I am not going home with you," Belle said. "Ruby, can I go with you back to the inn tonight?"

"Sure, there is always a room open for you when you need one. And since my boyfriend is Queensitting, I guess I can settle for a girl's night."

Rumple was caught off guard by her comment but it was Emma who spoke up first.

"Boyfriend?" Emma asked raising her eyebrow at Ruby who just smiled and took Belle's hand leaving.

Granny followed them out with her crossbow. "Don't get any ideas Gold. But if you decided to go after Doctor Whale I wouldn't be upset."

Rumple gave her a glare as he watched them leave.

Jefferson watched as one by one they left the library. In a few moments, he was left alone with only Phillip.

Phillip pushed him against the wall. "Aurora is my property now. No matter how many touches or kisses you steal with her."

"Aurora is not anyone property, and you are a fool if you think you can control her, now that she has her magic back."

"We both know there are ways to control magic."

"You are even dumber than I thought." Jefferson declared.

"I don't care if you have a daughter. If you continued to be a problem for me I will not hesitate to kill you, and now that you have upset your old master again there won't be anyone there to save you."

"Is that your original thought or did George whisper that in your ear too?"

"Enjoy your wisecracks now Hatter, but I will see to it that you know your place before you die."

"George is doing a good job on you. Prince James used that same threat, but I am still here. Trust me I don't need Rumple or anyone to save me from the likes of you. My father was a pirate; I actually know how to use that sword you carry around as a pretty accessory. So, don't make a threat you can't follow through on because I think we both know who the better swordsmen will be."

"From what I heard a sword fight isn't what terrifies you. Tell me have you eaten pork since your time in King George's Dungeon?"

Jefferson felt his right-hand throb like it was being skinned, and fought against the memory of the pain. "I gave her up if you can't win her that is your own fault."

Phillip slammed him back against the wall. "I don't need to win her, I just have to get her back to the Enchanted Forest and then she will have no choice. This world has filled her head with lies and made her think she has more power than she does."

Jefferson laughed. "Aurora has always thought things out, it is the reason why she has been able to survive. She has a brain and we taught her how to use it even better. She will out think circles around anything you could throw at her, she will see you and George coming a mile away. It one of the things I love about her."

And with that Jefferson pushed him away from him and started for the door as Phillip called. "Make no mistake Hatter, I will have Aurora as my wife." Jefferson didn't comment as he walked out of the room.

Phillip looked around spotting the broken bracelet laying all over the floor, George's comments about Cora ringing in his ears. "No one will see us coming with this." He started picking up the pieces.

* * *

Robin followed Regina after the meeting. He felt the need to talk to her more but wasn't sure what he wanted to say to her. Finding himself on an empty street he called out to her. "Your mother is even worse than what you remember. Her time in Wonderland changed her for the worse."

Regina stopped and turned back to face him. "You didn't grow up with her. I assure you Wonderland didn't make her worse because nothing could make her worse than what she already was." She paused a moment as Robin came to a stop in front of her. "These people think I am a monster. My mother is the real monster."

"Which is why you need to stop fighting with them all." He grabbed her arm and she saw the lion tattoo on his wrist.

Regina flashed back to standing outside the pub with Tinker Bell and how she never went into the pub to see the face of the man who the stupid fairy had told her was to be her real True Love. She was lost in her memories and almost didn't hear what else he had to tell her.

"Life doesn't always go forward, sometimes it's like my arrows you have to be pulled back before you can move forward pass what is currently happening. Let your childish jealous of Aurora go and finally do the right thing for all the people who you cursed here."

Regina pulled back. "You have a lot of nerve for a common thief."

"It seems you have a past history of listening to a thief. So maybe my words will make a difference."

"I know you are new here but the woods are that way." Regina took two steps back from him and started up the walk away to her house.


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

The further they walked from the library more Victor felt Aurora losing control over her emotions. "I am sorry Aurora but I have to stop by the hospital first before I take you home. You can hide out in my office while I see how the Fairies are doing."

"I am fine." She managed to get out.

Victor knew that was far from the truth. "It is okay to cry." He told her.

"No, no it isn't. It is a weakness and one I am so sick and tired of giving into to. Everyone tells me what to do. I am the Queen I should be the one telling everyone what to do!" She muttered, "I should be the one in control."

"You seemed to have no problem taking control back there at the meeting."

"Ordering you around. I am sorry for that."

"No need to be, you did what was right. I was as shocked by Jefferson's actions as you were. People are more afraid at night, but I know one morning he will find his courage; you two will be together."

"I do not wish to think or talk about him at the moment."

"Of course." Victor agreed walking them into the hospital. "I will get a nurse to show you to my off…"

"Dr. Whale." A nursed rushed back over. "Thank goodness you are here Mother Superior isn't getting any better."

"Where is Doctor Van Helsing? I left him in charge."

"He doesn't know what to do."

"See Aurora to my office."

"No, let me come with you. Maybe I can use my magic to help."

Victor looked like he wasn't going to let her but then he said, "Alright come on."

* * *

George hung around in the shadows outside the Library waiting for Phillip after the meeting. He saw Aurora leave with Victor and the others followed. He trailed Phillip and Mulan back to her room at the Inn.

"Don't you see this works best for us." Mulan stopped him on the stairs. "We can be together openly now."

"How do you figure that?"

"If Aurora marries Jefferson, then you can marry me. We can rule your Kingdom and they can rule hers. And if they cause us any problems I am sure that the two of us could easily outsmart and overpower anything they can come up with and then you can have control of her Kingdom as well as your own."

"I know my place but it is time you learn yours," Phillip muttered closing the door to Mulan's room behind them.

George stood there on the stairs smiling, realizing just how easy Phillip had made it for him to finally once and for all win the stupid Prince to his side and get his long overdue revenge on Jefferson and The Dark One.

* * *

Aurora took one look at the Fairy and knew what was wrong with the Fairy. She came to a dead stop in the doorway as Victor rushed over reading her chart and checking her vitals.

"She stopped throwing up but she started to seize about 10 minutes and she has done it about three times, each time for a longer time."

Van Helsing started, "I was going to order a CAT scan to see…"

But Aurora cut him off. "She has been poisoned."

"What?" Van Helsing stopped jerking around to see Aurora in the doorway for the first time.

"I have seen this before. She was poisoned."

Victor paused a moment noticing how pale Aurora had grown in just a few moments before he explained. "The Fairies were suffering food poison. But we hadn't figured it out what it was they ate."

"No, it is more than just eating bad food. They have been poisoned on purpose. I saw this when I was seven. It is how Maleficent killed the three fairies who were keeping me safe." Aurora started to explain again as the Fairy started to seize up again.

Van Helsing and nurses started forward to help her while Victor backed Aurora out into the hallway.

"What are you talking about?"

"The Fairies all loved this tea, and that evil witch had finally found us. But she didn't attack and kill us all outright. I guess turning into a dragon and burn us all alive was too easy or quick. Instead, she put something in the tea they always bought at the market. As they got sick they asked for the tea and I made it." She realized she was crying at the memory. "I killed them because I made the tea and brought it to them each time they asked and they got worse and worse until they started seizing up and died. I am sure Maleficent wanted us all to drink it and die but I hated that tea, never enough sugar to make it taste good, so I would never drink it."

"But some of the Fairies have gotten better." Van Helsing commented stepping out into the hallway.

"Flora got sick first she was the strongest one of the three. It affected her faster and worse. This Fairy in there, how powerful is she?"

"The most powerful one of them all," Victor commented. "She is the Blue Fairy."

"She is the Blue Fairy!" Aurora gasped moving around them both to look at the Fairy now resting on the bed. "Victor you need to find something to counter the poison or the most powerful Fairy of all time is going to die on your watch."

* * *

"I am going to make sure all the guest have clean towels for the morning. If you need anything just yell." Granny took her crossbow and left Ruby and Belle in the diner.

"So," Ruby looked across the table at Belle, "You knew the Hatter and Queen Aurora when they were younger, and he loved her?"

"He still loves her, I don't know what that was tonight. This curse has changed us all. But due to the sleeping curse, Aurora isn't really that much older, and Jefferson is way older than you would ever guess."

"Yes, that whole Lost Boy comment and the fact that Captain Hook is his father. I am sure there is a story there."

"Jefferson has more stories than you could ever imagine."

"Oh, I am sure, I know from working with Van Helsing on these missing people cases that Jefferson and Aurora had a run in with Dracula."

Ruby's comment about Dracula made her remember the night they had appeared in the tavern Jefferson had owed. He was a complete mess because Dracula had killed Elizabeth and almost killed Aurora.

 _She had to wake up Jefferson to change the blood bag for Aurora since she wasn't sure how to do it. She reached over giving him a gentle shake._

" _No, you can't have her! She is mine!" Jefferson muttered falling off the bed._

" _Jefferson, it is me."_

" _Belle?" He questioned what he was seeing._

" _You are safe. Aurora needs the other blood bag."_

" _Yes of course."_

 _She had watched as he sat up and quickly tended to it. Afterward, Jefferson went to lay back down but he paused looking at her across the room. "You know I didn't mean what I said when I woke up. Aurora isn't mine to own. Another person shouldn't own another person."_

 _Belle laughed. "I understand. You care for her and I do believe that was the most grown-up comment I have ever heard you say. Now please get some more rest." She covered him with a blanket._

"I was there for the aftermath of what Dracula did. Jefferson loves her a much as she loves him. It is Rumple who has caused and is still causing them to be apart."

"Speak of the Devil and he will appear," Ruby commented as Rumple appeared in the diner in front of her and Belle. "Granny will be right back with that crossbow."

"You both know as well as I do that crossbow will not hurt me," Rumple commented looking at Belle.

"Why are you here Rumple?" Belle asked. "I made myself quite clear back at the Library I didn't want to see you tonight."

"I just wished to explain things a bit better before the night ends. Will you please talk with me?"

Belle gave him a long look before telling Ruby. "Go ahead Ruby I will be up to my room in a few minutes."

"Are you sure?"

"I can handle myself around him, I will be fine."

Ruby gave Rumple a long hard look, "I have wolf hearing if you so much as upset her I will be right back here."

"And I will deal with you with a wave of my hand."

"Rumple!" Belle shook her head at him but once again told Ruby to leave her alone with him.

* * *

Victor rushed down to his office with Aurora close behind. He pulled up the Fairies blood work on his computer. Looking for anything that stood out.

Aurora sat in the chair letting Victor work, knowing her magic wasn't going to help at the moment. _All these powers and they never ever actually help me._

After a few minutes, Victor started to mutter to himself as he clicked the little thing on the desk which was connected to the computer. "If that is the case then I have an idea of what may counter it."

 _Who would want to poison the Fairies?_ Aurora thought _. There is only one person who I would…_ Her thoughts turned darker _. I could do it. No one would know Rumple said there was a potion which would look like the person who drank it would have a heart attack. Phillip is just_ _human no magic at all_. _One drink and he would be dead._

"Aurora" Victor stood up smiling. "You are correct I think I figure it out. I am not sure if it was on purpose but they seem to have a violent reaction which could be deadly if exposed enough."

"You know how to save them?" Aurora felt guilty sitting there thinking about killing someone when Victor was working so hard to save the ill Fairies.

"Yes, but it is going to be a long night here at the hospital do you want me to get someone to take you back to my house."

"No, I can get there myself."

"But you don't know where I live."

"Magic, Victor remember. I just think it and I can just appear there."

"Of course." Victor blushed.

"See you once you save all the Fairies."

"Oh no, pressure there." Victor laughed as he watched Aurora disappear in a cloud of purple smoke.

* * *

Aurora had planned on just going to Victor's and trying to sleep. But the more she thought about the more she realized the only way to be done with Phillip was to kill him. She used her magic to appear in Jefferson's attic which looked the Rumple's Tower Room.

The first thing she did was cast a silencing spell so Jefferson and his daughter wouldn't hear her moving around. Then she quickly grabbed the ingredients she needed and lit the fire under the mini-cauldron.

She brought up the first ingredient and paused hearing Merryweather voice in her head. _"Dark magic is never the answer, it only darkens one heart."_

She closed her eyes remembering the small dark spot on her heart when Hook had taken it. Opening her eyes, "I already have done things to darken my heart, if I wish to have any heart left, Phillip needs to die." And she started the potion.

* * *

"Jefferson treats her as an equal, he listens and respects her. You said tonight that you care for both Jefferson and Aurora but then you don't seem to care about their happiness. I know a part of you looks on both of them as your own children, so I just don't understand why you insist they be unhappily ever after apart"

"Because I want them both to stay alive! You can agree being alive is more important than being happy. They can find happiness in other places, but they can't come back from the dead no matter what Victor may think."

"Rumple you know seeing the future isn't that black or white. I could tell when you first told me that Aurora was here, that you haven't seen that event happening. They are writing their own future and you need to let them."

Rumple opened his mouth to defend his decision but he got a flash of what Aurora was currently during. "Belle, I don't know what the right answer is, but just know I want to keep them both safe and now I must leave."

"You are just going to run away? We are in a middle of a conversation."

"I am sorry for the inconvenience, but if you knew what was about to happen you would want me to leave too. Just trust me there is somewhere else I need to be right now." He tapped his cane to the floor and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

* * *

Aurora moved to pour in the final ingredients when Rumple appeared behind her grabbing her by her wrist. "I wouldn't do that if I was you, dearie."

"R..Rumple." She stuttered turning to face him as he took the vial from her like they were back in his Tower Room and he was stopping her from making a mistake during a potion lesson.

"Yes, my dear Queen, that is my name."

"What are you doing?"

"I think the only questions are what do you think you are doing? And does Jefferson know you are up here doing it?"

"Jefferson has no idea I, and now we, are up here. I did a silencing spell on the room." She paused at Rumple's smile like he was proud of her. "I am doing the only thing I can think of to truly free myself of a future I do not want. So, if you are here to tell me to not to let my emotions get in the way you can just see yourself out."

"Everyone including myself has emotions. I have always tried to get you to control yours, not suppress them so much they lead you down this dark path."

"The dark path has worked for you the past 300 some years."

"You have no idea how hard I fight not to indulge the dark voices."

Aurora felt a chill at his comment remembering how his magic had felt when he had let her have a taste of it back at Emma's apartment a few nights ago.

"If you are planning on killing your King, then I am here to stop you from making that mistake."

"He is not my King, and he will never be my King. I am not making a mistake. I am getting rid of a problem."

"I never expected you to go so dark."

"It is do this one wicked deed, or do no good deed ever again."

"Now you are just being over dramatic like Jefferson."

Aurora laughed shaking her head in disagreement at his comment. "It is like you taught us, if it comes down to us or them we should pick ourselves every time."

"Killing someone is not picking yourself. Killing someone will change you."

"It won't be the first time, and I dealt with that just fine."

Rumple gave her a worried look.

"You didn't know, your little puppet was a murder, did you?"

"If you refer to the guards you controlled to help you escape Maleficent I hardly see that as murder. They were already hurt and most likely going to die before you made them stand and continue to fight that dragon."

"There were two others all the years I was on the run. I am sure you understand there are men out there who would love to do horrible things to young girls."

"If that is the case they deserved it. Phillip hasn't done anything to deserve to die yet. He only wants what yours and his parents wanted for you both."

"You have told me you saw Jefferson and my story play out at least a hundred different ways. So, you had to see me go dark." She moved closer her anger pushing her on. "There has to be more than one version where I do much worse than killing Phillip. So, tell me how much darker could I get?"

"Those futures where not absolutes and they are not acceptable to me. You hurting your friends is the last thing I want to see happen. I will not let you darken your heart any more than you have had to, to survive this long."

"All those evil visions will come true if I marry Phillip. He is already siding with King George. If I stand with them there is no way I could be anything other than evil or worse dead."

"Believe me Evil is worse than dead. You have to fight the darkness inside of yourself. It is something we all have to learn at some point in our lives. Once you give into the darkness you can't resist its call."

"I thought you would be proud of me. This is something you or your other monster Regina would do."

"I told you all those years ago what happened to Regina is not in the cards for you. Besides do you not remember what I told you that day in the clearing with the Unicorn?"

Aurora stood there unsure of what to say hearing Rumple's words from that day all most 40 years ago.

" _Evil isn't born dearie and once you start down that road it becomes harder to get your happy ending."_

Aurora glared at him a moment, "No, good loses because we feel we have to play fair. Well to hell with that way of thinking. I am going to kill both Phillip and George and be free because sometimes you have to do horrible things for the greater good."

"That is not true."

"You just hate that I don't need you as the devil on my shoulder anymore. I can do it for myself."

"I never wanted this for you."

"You should be used to your apprentices going dark, just look at Cora or Regina. And those are just two I know about I am sure you have another wicked witch you taught out there somewhere ruining people's happy endings!"

"This is not how you get your happy ending."

"HAPPY ENDING?" her voice boomed. "What happy ending can I have with Phillip in the way?"

Rumple moved quickly filling the space between them grabbing her wrist. When he did images flashed at him.

 _Aurora was standing on the deck of Hook's ship, people were running and screaming, and something smelled like it was on fire. Rumple watched as a look like one he had seen on Cora's face too many times to count over the years, flickered across her Aurora's as she advanced on Victor._

" _Jefferson says he loves me but you…" Rumple watched as Aurora walked around a very scared Victor. "I have seen how you have looked at me. There is this little part of you which lusts after me."_

" _I am a man it is part of our biology to find an attractive mate, Aurora is beautiful so it is only natural for one's mind to have ideas which will never be acted on."_

" _I am Aurora."_

" _You are most definitely not Aurora."_

" _You make it sound like I am a monster, but then again you of all people should know about monsters. If what you say is true dear Doctor then it is all your fault I am like this. That I don't remember, that I am evil. So, it is only fair you will die first."_

" _You are the darkness that Aurora never allowed in her heart."_

" _Darkness or not I don't think it matters I think there is still a part of you who wants to kiss me."_

" _You would be wrong."_

" _All prim and proper it really is quite sexy on you."_

" _I have a girlfriend who I love."_

" _That mutt is as good as dead don't you want to have some fun before you die." She teased._

" _Honestly I would prefer no fun and not die."_

" _Well see you are not the one in control so you don't get to decide it." She grabbed him pulling him close kissing him draining his life force, causing his hair to start to change to a platinum blonde._

Aurora watched Rumple freeze up holding her wrist for a long moment before dropping it and pulling back in with a look of disgust on his face.

"D…Did you just have a vision?" she asked rubbing her wrist where he had grabbed her.

"What would Jefferson think if you used the magic he returned to you to kill someone?"

"Please, he worked for you and Regina…" Aurora paused realizing what he was admitting. "Did you see me killing someone? Someone other than Phillip?"

Rumple ignore her comment and continued talking about Jefferson "But that was decades ago and now he has a daughter. I highly doubt he would want someone as a mother for young Grace that could become the evil stepmother."

Aurora stepped back as if Rumple words had slapped her. "I am not evil but sometimes being good doesn't mean good things will happen to you. Look at my life, what has being good ever gotten me? The only way I can get what I want is to take a dip in the darkness. Besides I was never meant to be good."

"Whatever are you talking about?"

"Just look at my go-to magic. It is fire based. That isn't exactly light magic."

"Fire magic is fuel by anger and distrust both of which you have because of what happened to your parents and the Fairies who took care of you."

"And Jefferson!" She shouted again. "What you did to us was worse than Maleficent because you had me gain your trust and you built me up thinking I was something I am not and then you tore it all away."

"I didn't think losing Jefferson would cause such darkness to creep into your heart."

"That is because you never think of anyone but yourself. But look at what losing someone did to you or Regina. Why should I be any different?"

"Because I thought you to be smarter and stronger than this. Choosing what is easy over what is right. I didn't think you would have the same weakness as me."

"I am strong. But you and Jefferson were right. Love is just a foolish concept, it leaves you weak. What I am doing is showing my strength and I am killing the source of my problem. It will help this whole town as well as my Kingdom back in the Enchanted Forest. We don't have time or energy to fight on two fronts."

"You are wrong killing isn't the strong answer, it is the easy answer."

"It is the right answer. They are going to hurt or kill too many people, and with Cora and Hook loose in town we can't fight the coming war on two fronts and think we can win. This is the right strategy, you or Regina would do the same thing."

"Yes, but the Charming's and Jefferson would not."

"And that is why in the end they always lose. I am sick of losing. I want to win for once."

"Yes, it may feel that way but not because of my teaching you and not because I lead you to believe Jefferson was dead. It is because of what I let Maleficent do to you, your parents, and your Kingdom."

"What, what are you saying? That you let her destroy my life?"

"Certain things had to happen."

"Nothing!" Aurora screamed pushing Rumple away from her. "Has to happen if you have the power to stop it."

"Some things are supposed to play out a certain way."

"You mean certain things have to happen so you could get what you wanted." Aurora hugged herself rubbing her hands on her arms. The action cause Rumple to pause because it reminded him of a very young Regina.

"We were such a happy little family for those few months. Belle, Jefferson, you and I, but you sent Belle away. You made me and Jefferson think the other was dead. And then you sent him away and kept me until the curse could take me. You had to ruin us all to get a son back, a son who hates you and wants nothing to do with you. All the while you had Jefferson who always worked so hard to get your approval."

"Your love will ruin the both of you."

She noticed the worried look on his face. "But it isn't my life you are really worried about, is it? Has it ever been?"

"I don't know what you mean?"

"It's Jefferson. All this time you have been stopping us because you think it leads to his death."

"I do not wish either of you dead."

"But you care more for him because you basically raised him since he was seven."

"Yes, I suppose you have a good point there. I don't wish to see him hurt."

"You have a funny way of showing that, you just hit him with your cane tonight."

"You are one to talk. You love him but you doom him to death or a life knowing he caused your death if you continue down this path."

"But you don't' know for sure. You just made it clear that even after all these years you still don't know which way the future will fall into line. Reading the future is tricky, look at what happened to your son."

"It wasn't just one version that you two didn't get your happily ever after. Why would you risk the pain?"

"Why did you keep looking for your son even after you knew he wanted nothing to do with you? Wasn't that painful?"

"Because he is my boy."

"Well Jefferson is my True Love and no Kingdom is worth losing him over."

"I think we both know that was not all he wanted."

"Yes, he wanted you to be happy for our love. For you to give us your blessing, but we both know that will never happen, which is why we tried to keep it from you."

"Never say never, dearie. I thought I taught you that?"

"Stop playing word games, Rumple! This is our life we are talking about. We have nothing to do with you anymore why can't you just let us go?"

"You are a Queen and no one can take your title away from you."

She laughed. "You still don't understand Queen is one of the last things I would use to describe myself and it is all you ever saw in me."

"That isn't true." He started placing his hand on her shoulder.

"No," she screamed throwing his hand off her. "Don't touch me. I have had enough of your lies and enough of Prince Phillip and King George."

"Do you not want to be Queen anymore?"

"Thanks to Emma killing Maleficent I am a Queen already. I do not need a man let alone Philip to be a good and powerful Queen."

"Yes, but to claim such a title by murder? That doesn't seem like something your parents would have done, it seems more like what Maleficent did."

"Stop it! Stop It! Stop It!" Aurora screamed pulling her hair a moment. "Everything you have ever done for me has been a manipulation, so just tell me what you want from me. Because Phillip is giving me no choice. He knows how I feel about him and he doesn't care. He still plans on marrying me and taking me back home to rule both our kingdoms. He barely deserves his own kingdom, and he sure as hell doesn't deserve mine."

"There are ways to stop him without giving into the darkness."

"The darkness is all I have left."

Rumple back away from her at that comment looking her over from head to toe. The flash of her kissing the life force out of Victor flashed through his mind again.

"Why are you looking at me like that? This is all because of your lies…. You ruined everything! I wish you hadn't ordered Jefferson to find me. I was better off on my own!"

Rumple waved his hand and Aurora fletched back against the table expecting to pay for her last comment. But instead, he made her potion ingredients and items disappear.

"What…" She looked at the empty table. "What have you done?"

"I have saved you once again, I am not sure how many times this makes it now, and once again I don't regret it."

"I don't need saved! I need to be allowed to live my life as I see fit _. I_ _escaped_ Maleficent to the Fairies but I was trapped there. _I escaped_ her a second time but I just wondered lost, unsure of my purpose _. I escaped_ your castle with Jefferson finally wanting something more than just staying alive, but we were still trapped and I wound up back with you a new purpose burning throughout me until the sleeping cursed trapped me. I finally woke up only to find out I am once again trapped because just like always _I can't have the life I want._ Don't I deserve to live my own life?"

"Sometimes we have to settle for the next best thing."

"Yes, because that works so well for you and your 'I am going to have it all' attitude." She hissed at him.

"You can't let the end justify the means because before you know it you will be just like me. Evil isn't born, it's made. If you start down that road I may not be able to stop it." He gave her one last worried filled glance before disappearing.

Aurora looked down at the empty table worry filling her own mind at what Rumple's vision of her really was before looking back to the supply shelf. "I don't want to be evil, but I seem to be damn if I do and damn if I don't." She closed her eyes forcing herself to breathe and giving a huff, she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke back to Victor.

* * *

"I didn't expect to see you here tonight." George commented as Van Helsing walked into his shift lab.

"Victor, thanks to Aurora's help figure out a way to neutralize the effects of my virus. He set me home for the night."

"I thought you said magic wouldn't do anything against it?"

"She didn't use her magic she used her knowledge of how Maleficent poisoned the Fairies who were caring for her. And Victor was able to work out an antidote. But whatever reason would you have for being here at his hour?"

"Phillip thinks Jefferson is a threat to his life, so let's give him a real reason to truly believe it."

"Whatever do you have in mind?" Van Helsing asked.

"Something that will drive Phillip to our side forever and get rid of that of pesky Mulan. But first, we will need something from Jefferson."


	39. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

It was after two am when Victor got back to his apartment. He found Aurora still up pacing his living room. "I would have thought you would be asleep by now."

"Sleep and the nightmares are the last two things I need tonight."

"I was worried you would think that way." Victor walked over and showing her a small bottle. "These pills are similar to what I gave you your first night. One should work." He handed the bottle to her. "We both need some rest after today. I will make a cup of tea to wash it down." He started around her towards the kitchen but she reached out stopping him.

"Did you…" She paused unsure she wanted the answer, "Are the Fairies alright?"

"Yes, it seems my idea worked, even Blue seems to basically be back to normal when I left."

Aurora leaned in giving him a hug. "Finally, some good news after I almost made the biggest mistake of my life tonight."

"What are you talking about?" he pulled back worried.

"I went to Jefferson's to steal some magic from his attic to deal with Phillip and George."

"Deal with? Do you mean…"

"Yes, I was going to kill them." She muttered turning away from him.

"Well they both deserve, but what, Jefferson stopped you?"

"No, I made sure Jefferson never knew I was there but Rumple he knew what was happening and he stopped me before I could complete the poison. I am thankful he did because what would Jefferson think of me if I killed them, even if they do deserve it." She sat on the couch leaning forward. "I don't know what to do anymore, I can't think clearly." She bounced the bottom of the pill bottle off of her forehead a few times.

Victor walked over sitting down beside her taking the pill bottle from her hand. "Things are stepping in the right direction for you, I know it. Rumple has kept you from making a mistake. These pills will help you get rest and you will be able to think clearly. Then I believe things will fall into place for you and Jefferson."

Aurora looked at him for a long moment. "You really believe that?"

"Yes, I do." He looked her over. "Now how about that cup of tea?"

* * *

Ruby knew Victor was going to have a long rough night so she got up early and made his favorite breakfast and took it over to his place. She knocked but got no answer. She thought he may have slept over at the hospital but Aurora should have been there, so she tried the door, and it swung open.

She barely made it inside the door when she saw them both asleep on the couch. Victor was in a sitting position at one end while Aurora was laying down with her head in his lap. Her one hand was intertwined with his. Empty teacups sat on the coffee table.

Unsure of what to make of it all and not wanting to cause a scene, she left the breakfast beside the teacups on the coffee table and left.

Victor woke to the closing of the door. Seeing the breakfast on the table he quickly but carefully got up and went after Ruby catching her in the hallway.

"Ruby are you upset? I assure you what you saw was nothing like you must be thinking."

"I saw you two at the hospital the first night she came to Storybrooke. You hate personal interactions with anyone but me, but yet you don't seem to care when it comes to Aurora."

"She was upset I did my best to comfort her. You know how awkward I can be, I finally got her to calm down and she fell asleep. I didn't want to risk the chance of waking her and…"

"Do you love her?"

"Love her? Ruby…"

"I mean who wouldn't, right. Phillip and Jefferson can't be the only one. She is young and beautiful and a Princess. Well, a Queen now and magical in a non-monster way. So there is another plus."

He grabbed her and kissed her stopping her nervous rant. He pulled back, "No, I don't love her. Yes, I admit there was a time where I could have entertained the thought but once I found out how much Jefferson loved her, I pushed that idea right out of my head. He is my best friend and Aurora is the love of his life, so to answer your question I do love her. I love her like I would a sister. I will do anything in my power to keep her safe and help her get her happy ending. I know you don't want to get involved with this whole mess. Evil Queens, Kings, and magic have been interesting to me since Jefferson introduced me to your world. But I know how much pain it has caused you. Ruby, I care for you in a way I haven't care about someone in a very long time, but you have to understand after everything that has happened between Jefferson and myself I can't turn my back on Aurora and him now."

"You are a good friend." Ruby felt her cheeks redden at her silly worries.

"King George will be even more upset with me after word gets out of where she is currently staying. If you wish to break things off between us for the time being or forever just say it. My personal attachment to Jefferson already cost me my first love and I don't want to see anything happen to you because I try to do the noble thing and stand with my friends."

"The fact that you are doing the noble thing and not turning your back on your friends shows me what kind of man you really are, and it makes you that much sexier to me." She moved closer running a hand through his hair.

"Really?"

"Yes." She whispered in his ear before moving back to reassure him. "I am a werewolf. I can take care of myself. I am not scared of King George, he should be scared of me." She kissed him lightly on the lips. "Now go be a good friend and help Aurora through this mess. And don't worry about me. I have my claws and Granny with a crossbow is someone, not even the Dark One himself, would want to cross."

"Thank you, Ruby, but I am not sure how to help her, other than to get Jefferson back with her. I honestly can't believe Jefferson never slept with Aurora."

"It's because he loved her that he didn't push her. He was willing to wait for her."

"You don't understand Jefferson slept with everyone at the time. I can't tell you how many times he hit on and slept with people on our trips through his hat. And he was sleeping with Regina at the time he first met Aurora."

"Sleeping with Regina, working for Rumple, Jefferson really has changed hasn't he?"

"Yes, Aurora's death, well what we thought was her death, and then Alice's death. He had young Grace to think about it. If not for the curse I am sure I would never have seen him again, he had given up his hat, until Regina tricked him one last time, leaving him stuck in Wonderland." He pointed back towards his door. "So please come inside and share the breakfast you brought for us."

"I shouldn't stay. She knows I am a wolf and doesn't trust me."

"I know, but I know even with all her problems, and her past run-in with werewolves, she is trying."

Ruby gave a nod of her head "I know from my own experience that some werewolves are not like me. I will come in for a little while but I don't want to cause her any more distress."

"Understood, and thank you." He took her hand giving it a kiss before leading her back to his apartment.

* * *

Shortly after they had finished breakfast Emma knocked on the door inviting Aurora to go clothes shopping with her. Aurora realized it was just an excused to check up on her after the way things had gone at the meeting the night before, but she was still grateful for it. Plus it gave her a reason to leave Victor and Ruby alone together, which they both clearly wanted to be.

Emma had taken her down to the main street and picked out way too many shirts and jeans for her to model. The one pair was too small so Emma offered to find another pair. She took it and started for a rack near the door.

"How is she doing?" A male voice asked from behind her.

"Jefferson." She gasped turning around to see him standing just inside the doorway. "She is handling things better than I would be. Are you here to fix things?"

"No… I just…" He handed Emma an iPhone. "Can you just give her this?"

"A phone? If you want to talk to her just wait I will get her."

"No, it isn't to call me. It's…." Jefferson ran a nervous hand through his hair. "With George and Phillip both upset with her, I need to know she will be safe. I programmed important numbers in the phone in case anything would happen. I also put a bunch of music on it I thought she would like."

Emma laughed. "Did you make Aurora a mixtape?"

 _Oh my God that is exactly what I did_. He thought as he tried to think of something to justify his actions. "This isn't the 90's, I just simply put music I knew or thought she would like on the phone. It's similar to the one Sam Winchester showed her how to use, so I don't think you will have a hard time explaining it to her."

"Wait, Sam Winchester as in the tv show Supernatural? Are you telling me they are real too?"

"I told you stories had to come from somewhere. Infinite worlds remember, Princess?"

"Don't call me that."

"This was stupid of me. Just give it back and I will leave." He moved to take the phone back clearly embarrassed.

"No." Emma pulled the phone away from his out strength hand.

"I am sorry. I don't know what I was thinking, clearly, I wasn't."

"No, I think it is sweet. She told me how much you loved music."

"She told you that?" He pulled back a step from her surprised. "She talked to you about me?"

"She told me that and more that you mostly like wouldn't want me to know. But at the time she thought you were dead. And I had no idea it was you that she was talking about. But nowadays I think she is confiding in Belle. Which makes sense since you all did live together and she knew you before everything..." She bobbed her head trying to find a word other than horrible or terrible when she couldn't she just let the sentence end there. "I think she will love the phone and the music."

"Can you show her how to work Pandora you just click…"

"Jefferson, I grew up in this world. I know how to use Pandora."

"Oh yes… Of course, you do." He muttered stepping back and running a hand through his hair. "Well, then I am … Maybe just give it to her, don't tell her I … Are you sure you should actually give it to her?"

"Jefferson just breath. I am going to give it to her and tell her it was from you. You kidnapped me and my mother but I get it now that you were desperate and trying to help, and even after all that I still like you more than Phillip especially since he has taken to King George.

Jefferson gave her a long worried look.

"Are you sure you do not want to talk to her?"

"No, I can't. Just keep her safe for me. I need to know she is safe." And with that, he left.

* * *

Aurora sat in the changing room looking at the phone Emma had said Jefferson had left for her. She looked down through the contacts, seeing Belle, Emma, and then Jefferson's name on the screen. Her mind flashed back to life at the castle.

 _"Checkmate." Jefferson smiled._

 _"I am never going to beat you," she complained._

 _"Not with that attitude you won't."_

 _"Don't feel bad dearie, Jefferson has even beaten me a time or two," Rumple called from his spinning wheel._

 _"Seven times actually." Jefferson leaned back flashing a cocking smile at Rumple. "but who is counting."_

 _"You need to have faith in yourself. Look at Jefferson he does so well in life because he has extreme faith in himself." Rumple told her._

 _"It is the only thing I have faith in. Well, that and Belle's delicious cookies." Jefferson smirked. "Do you want to play again?"_

 _"No, I am done with Chess for the night."_

 _"How about checkers than?" Jefferson asked already switching out the pieces on the board._

 _After a few minutes of play, she watched him flash another cocky smile. "King me."_

 _"I King you the King of Idiots." Aurora teased as she Kinged him and moved her next piece._

 _"If I am an idiot what does that make you?" He asked moving his next piece. "Because I have lost track of how many times I have beaten you."_

 _"I am learning, apparently I only need to have faith in myself, and it will all fall into place." she moved her piece. "King Me." she smiled leaning back._

 _"It would be my pleasure to King you, your majesty," Jefferson whispered sharing a knowing look with her._

 _She felt herself blush grateful that Rumple and Belle were in the room so his comment was left at that._

"You Idiot. It is one thing to lose faith in yourself," She whispered before clicking the phone off. "But why can't you just have faith in us." Shaking her head she stood up to try on the next outfit.

* * *

After Emma had taken Aurora shopping Victor had taken Ruby out to his makeshift lab in his garage.

"Aurora helped me solve the problem with the Fairies, but it made me realize two things. First of all, it seems she was right and someone poisoned them on purpose."

"And you think it may have something to do with our missing people case?"

"They were all magic except Will Scarlett but I think it is safe to say what happened to him wasn't part of our ongoing case."

"I could agree on that, so you think someone is trying to kill all magical beings? That is going to be a tough task."

"Not as tough as I would have once thought. This person or people almost killed The Blue Fairy last night and we have no idea who they are."

They both sat there looking over the paperwork before Ruby asked. "What was the second thought this whole mess has given you?"

"It actually helped me think about how I wanted to try to help you."

"Me?"

"I was able to use the Fairy's blood to pinpoint certain foreign containments and use that to find something to counteract it. I think I may be able to do something similar with your blood."

"You want to take my blood?"

"Only if you want too. But if someone is really trying to hurt or kill all magical beings than I would like to fast track finding a possible cure for you. But please take your time and think about it."

"I don't have to think about. A normal life, not worrying about passing this curse down to my children, or losing control and killing someone I love." She pulled her sleeve up. "Take as much as you."

Victor moved over to a cabinet and brought out a few glass vials. He wrapped her arm. "I was hoping if nothing else insane or dangerous happens tonight, you could join me for dinner."

"Dinner where?"

"Here at my house. You will feel a slight pinch." He moved to put the needle in as it started to fill the first vial with blood."

"I didn't realize you could cook."

"I am not the best. I confess back in my world I had servants who did most of the cooking, but I can cook a steak well enough." He switched out for a second vial. "Or is it too stereotypical of me to think you would want to eat a steak?"

She laughed as he started to fill the third and final vial. "I may be a werewolf but I am also a person and not a vegetarian. So yes a steak would be delicious."

He pulled out the needle and placed a small cotton square on her arm before it could bleed. "I thought it was past time we had an actual date."

"I agree." She smiled as he placed the band-aid on her arm. Just then her phone beeped. "I better see who that is. I don't want Granny coming over her with a crossbow."

"Yes having that shoved in my face once was enough."

She looked at her phone and frowned. "It's Emma. I am going to have to take a rain check on your dinner date. She wants to have a girl's night out with Aurora. I think she is just as worried about her as you are." Her phone beeped again. "She is insisting me, Ashely, and Belle come." She frowned looking back up at him.

He forced himself to smile. "It is not a problem. I can get a head start on my research. Go enjoy yourself. Help Aurora and Emma loosen up a bit because we both know they need it. Maybe I will get lucky and find something out as easily as I did with the Fairies, and then the dinner will be even more special."

Ruby smiled leaning in and kissing him on the cheek. "I am looking forward to a dinner date with you with or without news of a possible cure."

* * *

Jefferson had spent most of his day reliving his embarrassing conversation with Emma as well as last night's meetings over and over in his head. He had paced around his house until he couldn't take it anymore. It was almost dark and Grace was off on some girl scout program spending the late night with his neighbors who had watched for the last twenty-eight years. He threw on his coat and decided to go for a walk. His mind drifted to dozens of past encounters with Aurora until it seemed to focus one.

 _He had appeared all bloody and beaten up in the tower room, waking Aurora who was sleeping at the table face down on a book._

" _I am not asleep" She declared popping up straight in her stool._

" _Rory? What are you doing up here at this hour?"_

" _It is Aurora, not Rory." She corrected him wiping some drool from her cheek before closing the book she had fallen asleep reading._

" _Oh Rory, I am in no shape to argue with you tonight." He carefully collapsed down into one of the comfortable chairs by the fire._

" _Not in the mood? When are you not in the mood to pick..." She stopped short taking a better look at him, causing her to let out a little gasp. "What happened to you?"_

" _Work got a little messy tonight, but you should see the other three guys. Well, the other two actually the third one was quite large and overpowering for me to do much other than let him throw me around until I could use my hat to escape." He grimaced as he waved his hand towards the mess that was his face._

" _Your nose is broken and is your eye is black and blue." She asked kneeling down in front of him to get a better look._

" _Yes, I thought most likely yes and yes." He laid his head back against the chair closing his eyes a moment. "I was just popping in up here to look for some creams and something to take the edge of the pain away until morning when Rumple could fix me up."_

" _Why ever would you wait for morning?"_

" _I know better than to wake him with my disappointment."_

" _Did you not get the item he required?"_

" _Of course, I got the item. I am the Hatter after all." He started to do a mocking wave of his hand like Rumple had a habit of doing but it hurt too much and he stopped halfway through._

" _Then what would he be disappointed in?"_

" _The guards saw me. They will know it was the Hatter who got it for the Dark One."_

 _They both sat there in silence a moment before Aurora whispered. "I could fix it for you."_

" _I do not think Rumple would approve of me making a deal with you."_

" _You could tell me how you came to be here. I take it that is something Rumple knows." She stood up mocking him._

" _And if I don't want you to know?" He asked leaning forward in the chair_

 _Aurora huffed. "Fine!" She waved her hand and Jefferson felt the magic hit him in the face like a ton of bricks. He fell over sideways off the chair grabbing his face._

" _Sorry." She grimaced leaning over softly touching his shoulder. "I was upset and my emotions made me lose control. Are you okay?"_

" _I think so." He said straightening up playing with his nose a moment. "But why did you fix it? I said I wasn't making a deal."_

" _Here is a lesson for you_ , n _ot everything has to be done so you get something in return." She turned to leave._

 _He rushed after her grabbing her by the arm turning her around. "Rumple saved me from my father when I was seven. We made a deal and I have been working for him ever since."_

" _So Rumple isn't your father?"_

" _No why does everyone keep thinking that?"_

" _Why did you need saving from your own father?"_

" _Oh, that is a story for another deal." He rocked back on his heels his hands going to his coat collar._

" _Considering we didn't have a deal for this one it may just be a story for another night of cards."_

" _Cards?" his eyes lit up pulling out a deck of cards. "Would you like to play a hand or two before we call it a night?" he snapped the cards as he flashed a smile at her._

A car's horn snapped Jefferson back present. He stopped on the sidewalk not realizing he had already made it into town. He looked up seeing he was at the door of The Rabbit Hole. He stood there a moment debating to go in and have a drink or not. _No one would look for you here_. The small voice in the back of his head whispered and it was enough to make him go inside for a drink.


	40. Chapter 39

Victor worked hard in his makeshift lab for hours after Ruby left until he couldn't think clearly. He needed a drink. He thought he still had something to drink at his house but he couldn't find any when Aurora walked out of the bathroom wearing the new clothes Emma had helped her pick out earlier that day.

"Jeans?" Victor asked surprised.

"Don't they look alright?" Aurora asked nervously.

"They look fine, good even." Victor laughed. "Sorry, just not used to seeing you dressed like that. I thought you had left already."

"I was just going to meet everyone at Granny's now."

"I need to head into town myself, care if I walk you?"

"That would be lovely since everyone thinks I need a babysitter."

"I didn't mean anything by asking."

"I know," she sighed, "and I am sorry for being snappy just frustrated with life. It's a feeling you would think I would be used to by now."

"A night out with friends will do you good."

"I could say the same to you." She pointed to the empty bottle he was holding. "Drinking alone is never a good idea." She turned and muttered as she walked towards the door, "I told Jefferson that more than a few times while we were at Rumple's."

"Sometimes a quiet night with a drink or two is just what the Doctor ordered." He tossed the bottle into the recycling and walked her out the door.

* * *

Emma and Ruby were waiting out front of Granny's as Aurora and Victor neared the diner. Emma noticed Aurora was holding on to Victor's arm in an old fashion way, and she felt Ruby tense up as she noticed too.

"Easy girl. He is the only friend she has here besides Belle and Jefferson."

"I know." Ruby took a deep breath, "but that doesn't mean I have to like that fact. That is my arm to be holding on too."

"Oh, we are definitely talking about that later tonight." Emma smiled as she started forward.

Aurora saw the glare Ruby had on her face for a second and quickly dropped Victor's arm. "Maybe this was a bad idea, I should have just stayed in and have a drink with you."

"Nonsense getting out with some ladies close to your age will be good."

"Aurora! There you are." Emma called as Victor walked her up to the front of Granny's. She met her on the path wrapping a caring arm around her shoulders. "Everyone already here. Are you ready to relax and have some fun?"

"As ready as I could be I guess." Aurora gave a worried look to Victor, who gave her a nod to go have fun. "I haven't really done anything like this before. My life has never really been relaxing."

"Better late than never." Emma walked her up the stairs and followed Ruby inside the diner.

Victor stood there a moment looking at the closed door remembering Aurora's comment about drinking alone before he decided to walk over to the Rabbit Hole to pick up a new bottle. He walked inside to the bar but before he could order his eyes drifted around the smoky bar and he came to a dead stop when he saw Jefferson sitting alone in the back of the bar with a bottle of scotch. _Looks like I won't be drinking alone after all tonight._ He thought as he marched over to the table. "What the hell are you doing here Jefferson? Who is watching Grace?"

Jefferson's head snapped up and his eyes grew huge a moment as he took in Victor before he regained his composure. "Grace is at a Girl Scout event that I couldn't talk her out of going too, and I thought it was obvious." He waved his hand at the smoke-filled room. "I fell down a Rabbit Hole." He laughed and when Victor didn't even crack a smile he added. "I thought it was appropriate. I am the Mad Hatter after all."

"Your name is Jefferson. You are only the Mad Hatter if you want to be."

Jefferson gave a huff and moved to take another drink but Victor stopped him. "I mean what are you really doing here?"

"I was once again trying to work on enjoying my own company, but it appears I can't even do that right."

"When you can't look on the bright side, I will sit with you in the dark."

"Stick to the lines from your own story," Jefferson muttered taking the bottle back from his friend and pouring another drink.

"How much was in that bottle when you started?"

"Not nearly enough. To help me forget all the things which I need to forget to go be able to go on living."

"You haven't drunk enough to start seeing ghosts again?"

"I have heard voices and seen people before the curse. Those days I were trapped in George's cell." He rolled the alcohol around in is glass a moment before muttering. "I always have heard and seen things because I have always been crazy."

"It is your coping mechanism, that and nothing more. But are you still taking your meds?"

Jefferson glared up at his friend. "The fact that you think I need them proves I am not right for Aurora." Before he drained the shot.

Victor closed his eyes a moment mentally kicking himself for that one. "It is simple science, anyone who has been through what you have been through would need medication as directed by a doctor. I prefer the pills to your current self-medicating choice. Though I can give you drugs, I can't give you back your smile. But we both know Aurora can. I saw that the first night she came back into our lives, and at the town meeting last night before all hell broke loose."

"Really judging my drinking? I have seen your office it seems you seem to be making the same choice all day and night."

Victor let Jefferson comment about his drinking go not wanting to talk about his own problems tonight.

"Don't worry it isn't so bad yet that I am telling the day by the bottle I drink" Jefferson commented pointing his empty shot glass towards the Jukebox which was currently playing Bon Jovi.

"I can't believe you of all people are running away from what you really want?" Victor questioned with an angry shake of his head.

"I don't know what you what from me? There is no other answer than to run away."

"You are scared."

"Yes, do you want me to pretend not to be?"

"Pretending to not be afraid is as good as not being afraid."

"Where did you hear that BS?"

"From you, during my first trip through the hat with you."

Jefferson looked up seeing Victor's serious face. Giving a huff, he started to pour another shot but Victor reached out stopping him again.

"Oh, I know the saying, what doesn't kill you just gives you nightmares which you cope with a dark sense of humor. But we should talk about why you are _really_ here?"

"It's the only bar in town, not counting Granny's which also serves alcohol."

"You have better scotch at your house."

"Yes," He pointed his empty shot glass at him. "you do have me there."

"It's because Aurora won't look for you here. But she is busy with Emma and Ruby having a girl's night, so she won't be looking for you tonight."

"Nice to know that she can still have a fun night." He muttered. "I know I can't be properly traumatized if I repress all my memories, but I need to get away from everyone tonight."

"Including me?"

"It is if you are here to tell me how I fucked everything up."

"You did fuck everything up!" Victor demanded finally sliding down in the chair across from him. "Don't do this to yourself. You can't beat yourself up over the sins of the past my friend. You have to learn from it."

"Don't sit down, you are supposed to my friend. Where is my support? Because I have learned from it all. Hell, you could say Rumple finally beat it into me." He pointed up to his bruised face. "But you and Belle keep wanting me to fall down that rabbit hole again. So here I am literally at the Rabbit Hole to not let it happen again."

"I am your friend but I can't sit by any longer and let you mess up your future. I am here tonight to call you a bloody idiot and stop you from ruining the rest of your and Aurora's lives! Every story has a beginning, middle, and end. Beginnings can be slow building until all the major players come into play, and endings can come up quick before you know it. But it is the middle that makes or breaks the ending. Don't get lost in the middle, I am asking you to just play it through to the end."

"What Vic, you think you think _you can save my heavy dirty soul_?"

Victor watched as Jefferson suddenly straighten up and started smiling at his last comment and his worry for his friend suddenly doubled. "What has brought that smile on?"

"I don't want to have to his conversation but you clearly do. So, if we are to have it there needs to be set rules."

"Your rules I am betting." Victor mutter not liking where this is going.

"Yes, if you want to talk to me about this whole mess then we have to do it around song lyrics."

"You are drunk."

"Not nearly as drunk as you are going to be once this conversation is finished," Jefferson smirked.

"I know you were stuck at age seven for two hundred and fifty years but can you please for once, act your age?"

"No." He bounced his empty shot glass off the table. "My rules or no conversation at all."

Victor gave him a glare. "I hate it when slip into Lost Boy Mode."

"Trust me, you have never seen me in complete Lost Boy Mode." Jefferson drummed his fingers on the table. "So, what is it going to be Vic? You going to leave me alone, or play?"

"How would this work?"

"We can talk about Aurora as long as you don't go too long without using song lyrics."

"Once again playing up the Mad Hatter stereotype," Victor grumbled clearly as unhappy with the way this conversation was heading.

"When in Storybrooke, at The Rabbit Hole…." Jefferson pushed the bottle towards him. "Drink!"

"We can't do full shots for every mistake we make."

"You mean every mistake you make." Jefferson picked up the shot glass and drank it.

"This game isn't going to last long if you drink when you are not supposed to."

"I haven't drowned myself enough yet for my sins." He picks the bottle back to fill the glass, "Half?"

Victor gave him a look. "Fourths."

"Thirds it is." Pours and hands it to Victor.

"I didn't make a mistake yet."

"You have been bugging me for at least five minutes without a song lyric."

"We just made the rules."

Jefferson raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to continue talking or not?"

Victor huffed taking the third of the shot and drinking it. "What do you want out of what is left of your life, Jeff?"

" _I would love to be sipping whiskey out of the bottle not thinking about tomorrow."_ He raised his eyebrow at his friend challenges him to come up with a lyric.

They sat there the shot glass and bottle between them a moment before Victor figured out what to start with. _"It breaks my heart to see you this way. The beauty in life where has it gone? Someone told me you were doing okay I guess they were wrong."_

"The problem is I filled your head with this fairytale life, but basically my life is just _once upon a time in a faraway kingdom a man made up a story and said I should believe him."_

" _All those fairy tales are full of it."_ Victor paused a moment. "I just want to see my friends happy. I have so few."

" _She's so high above me."_

* * *

Van Helsing was studying something under a microscope when King George came into the lab. "Did you require what you need from Jefferson yet?" He asked not bothering to look up from his work.

"No. Not yet. But now that the Dark One has turned his back on him, it should be easier and less of a threat to retrieve." He walked over to the lab table. "You said you were able to recreate the poison from my realm?"

"It was simple enough." Van Helsing looked up. "The hard part will be convincing Sheriff Swan and Dr. Frankenstein that Jefferson really did the deed."

"They logically like you, they won't be able to deny the evidence." George smiled evilly.

* * *

"For god sake man, she is your bloody green light." Victor complained.

"If only Gatsby's problems were my only problems, then things would be much simpler."

"Since when did you care about titles or power, for fuck's sake you are the one who taught me to go after what you truly desire because it sure as hell won't just fall in your lap. So, _stop holding back,_ that _woman is your destiny so shut up and dance with her!"_

"Some things are just too dangerous to go after."

" _We could be hogged up tied up dead in a year"_

Jefferson laughed. "Did you just quote the Community theme song? I thought you would be more of a Scrubs guy."

"Scrubs was funny, but Community is amazing."

"Never said it wasn't. That show reinvented itself more than I ever did. I was stuck in that house for twenty-eight years. Trust me, Netflix is this world's greatest magic."

Victor laughed.

"But in all honesty, we both know Aurora is _not my stepping stone_. I wasn't fit to rule before and I sure as hell am not fit to be her King now unless you want to add Mad to the title, and no one wants that."

"No one is worried about you being a Mad King, it is the Mad Queen of Hearts which has everyone on edge."

"It is just one more thing to drive me mad now that Cora and Hook are here in this world. Do you have any idea what that woman did to me?"

"She cut your head off."

"She cut my head off!" Jefferson exclaimed not caring how loud he was and who may overhear. "In any other world, I would be dead! And the hats! God the hats! I couldn't get any of them to work."

"Shh! Jefferson don't." Victor looked around the bar as his friend's comments brought attention to them. He noticed someone looking at them, and quickly turn back finish his drink and leave. _Who was that?_ Victor wondered but Jefferson's loud rant continued on drawing his attention back to him.

"If Cora is here, then death will follow. She didn't kill the cricket but she did kill Alice. She will kill Aurora and anyone who gets in her way." He took a drink.

"Jeff no.." Victor tried to stop him from taking the third of the shot that was between them.

"Too long without a song lyric…." He shook his head finishing the drink. _"Some pills make you smaller, some make you bigger, and the best pills do nothing at all."_

"Jefferson stop it. You are not sick, so stop acting like it."

" _I am not sick, but not I am not well._ Not well at all." He gave Victor a worried looked.

Victor paused a moment trying to figure out what to say to that comment. "We dell in the past too much as is. I want to move forward with Ruby. I also would _give it all up for just one more night_ with Elizabeth. _So straight up tell me do you want to love her forever or were you just having fun_."

"Yes, God Aurora is so much fun, but enough about me and Aurora, now that you brought it up let's talk about you and Ruby. _Why do we fall in love so easy even, when we know it's not right?"_

" _Because bruises make for better conversations, everyone loses we all have bruises."_ Victor paused before adding _. "_ We may have bruises but _Love don't die."_

"When something is over it is best to just end it. As a scientist, you know you don't continue watering a plant once it is dead. If I keep things up with her I am only going to end up finally drowning like she thought I did all those years ago."

"Jefferson, I know you are better than this."

"Sometimes who we wish we can be is not who we really are. I mean do you want me to keep Aurora _my dirty little secret_ because I did that with Regina and we all know how that turned out."

"I think it is a little late to play the meeting in a spelled bedroom card."

"Trust me I know that… I can't _kiss away her pain away_. The kisses are the pain. At least with Ruby you only have to deal with her Grandy and Snow, she doesn't have anyone else to try to stop you from being together."

" _Touching her is like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of_ me." Victor met Jefferson's eyes know his friend related to that song lyric as much as he did. "I don't plan on letting anyone scare me away from whatever may happen between us. I want to be at her side as long as she wants me. And I will help her."

"Help her?" Jefferson craned his head wondering what his friend could mean by that comment.

" _History shows again and again_ _. How nature points out the folly of_ _man_ _._ "

"You creating a Godzilla in that garage lab of yours?"

"No, I assure you what I am working on will only be beneficial, not destructive."

Jefferson suddenly felt too drunk for this conversation. _Dear God, what is he up to now?_ "You thought that about your last experiment and it temporary cost you, your arm."

Victor frown looking down at his drink. "Hopeful soon the werewolf won't be around to be invited to the Monster Mash his coming Halloween."

"Jesus, Victor you can't be serious." Jefferson leaned forward and lowing his voice he asked. "Are you trying to cure Red?"

"If a magical cloak can stop her curse then surely Science can stop it permanently."

Suddenly Jefferson felt like he wasn't drunk enough for this conversation. "No, the cloak works because it is Magic she is cursed."

"And curses have ways of being broken, True Love's Kiss ring any bells for you." Victor let some of his anger out with his last comment.

Jefferson leaned back crossing his arms with a huff. "Somethings should not be messed with we both know that." He grabbed the bottle pouring another drink and pushed it towards Victor, "Now drink."

"Why I didn't break your conversation rules."

"No, you have broken with reality but are too drunk in love to see it." He pushed the shot closer, "Drink."

"There are always risks with Science that doesn't mean I should sit by and do nothing. I have the ability to change things."

"You could always fuck things up even worse."

"At least I am willing to try. I am not sitting back and letting life happen. I am going to try to make it go the way I want it too."

" _Well I hate to let you down, but I am hell bound_ , and I don't plan on taking Aurora with me."

"Please we are both damned but at least _you can make heaven a place on earth_ with Aurora at your side." Victor hissed grabbing the shot and draining it.

Jefferson smiled "Smooth Doc, real smooth." He leaned back appreciating Victor's use of the song lyric. " _I would give my life for yesterday, but I love_ her _came too late."_

"Do shut up Jeff, _say what you want to say But I want to see you be brave_ **!"**

"I can't help it if you are braver than me."

"Oh please! I have never been braver than you, and I damn well don't want to start, so shape up man!"

"You of all people know how I am not the man I used to be. But don't you think it is a good change?"

"It isn't good if it has made you too much of a coward to fight for something you should have."

"I thought I taught you _to know when to hold them, and when to fold them._

"One should never give up on love."

" _The truth about love is it comes and it goes_."

"If you want to quote Pink, then _you have to get up and try_."

" _If I go there will be trouble, if I stay there will be double_. Trust me it is better I don't go there with Aurora."

"Trouble for her if you don't get with her. Does she look like she really wants a life with that douche bag of a Prince Phillip?"

" _I walk a lonely road the only road I have ever known._ "

"Whatever happened to your _I get knocked down I get back up again_ attitude?"

"Maybe _I was meant to live for so much more, but I have lost myself_."

"That's bullshit and you know it. _You just try and you may get what you need_." Victor leaned back in his chair a moment proud of his use of song lyrics.

"Please you know as well as most people in this town _,_ I am like _a runaway train a little out of touch a little insane._ I am not fit to be with anyone anymore, let alone a Queen."

"Phillip should not rule beside Aurora and we both know it."

" _I won't be held responsible, whatever made us think we were wise and responsible, we shouldn't have fallen in love in the first place_."

"You are not a bad guy."

"Yeah, _how bad can I be I am just doing what comes naturally_."

"What is that a quote from?"

"The Lorax movie."

Victor raised an eyebrow.

"Grace was watching it the other night. The young Once-ler and I share more than the same fashion sense and love of music. He reminded me that I can't outrun my family or circumstances."

"What are you talking about."

"It is a story with a message."

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Jefferson! Yes, any elementary school student could tell you it has a message. It's don't fuck up the environment. It sure as hell isn't give up your hopes and dreams because you identify with the top hat, vest wearing, singing idiot who was too stupid to see the answer to his problem was as simple as slow down and don't cut down all the fucking trees when you can just pick and let it grow back, so you could have an endless supply!" Victor grabbed the shot that was sitting in the middle of the table throwing it back in frustration at his friend.

* * *

"So Ruby, what exactly is up with you and Dr. Whale?" Emma asked.

"I am dating Frankenstein."

"Why…" Aurora asked confused. "does everyone say Victor's last name like it is a bad thing?"

"I have a movie you need to watch," Emma commented before turning back to Ruby. "That escalated quickly."

"Well one of us here needs to have a semi-healthy relationship."

Emma raised her eyebrow at the word healthy.

"I said semi-healthy" She stated before throwing back another shot.

"Tell me about it." Ashley took another drink of her beer. "Babies make everything complicated."

"Note taken." Emma laughed not looking up from her bottle of beer that she was peeling the label off of.

"Do you think Jefferson's daughter is the reason he acted the way he did the other night?" Aurora looked around and the only one who would meet her eyes was Belle.

"I am sure it is a factor." Belle gave a soft smile. "Jefferson's really has grown up. He realizes there more to life than what he wants. But I do not believe he will stay away from you for long. He never could in the past and I know being held apart from the one you love only makes you long for them more." She looked back down at her drink thinking of her time Regina kept her locked away in the tower away from her true love.

* * *

" _Love don't die."_ Victor slammed his hand down on the table top stressing his point.

"You already said that lyric take a drink."

"You never said we couldn't repeat lyrics?" Victor huffed.

"It was implied, now drink." He passed the shot glass to his friend.

"I will drink it if you agree to go speak with Aurora."

" _She only needs to be alone, She knows this mood will pass, To realize that she was strong, And he too weak to stay, And to realize that she is better off this way."_

"That is such bullshit Jefferson," Victor took the shot. "Maybe you can convince yourself you are better off, but that isn't true in any shape or form."

"No, it is true, without my hat, or Rumple's support. I am nothing." He waved his hands around. "Just a peasant barely surviving giving his last bites of food to his daughter knowing even those are not enough."

"Jefferson don't go there…" The waitress comes over and Victor ever so grateful for the break in conversation to order waters as he realized the alcohol was starting to affect his judgment in this conversation.

"You think I didn't hate Phillip before I met him? You think I want him to do all the things I want to do with Aurora? _His eyes upon her face, His hand upon her head, His lips caress her skin, its more than I can stand."_

"Come on we both have women we would love to _make the whole world wait, while we dance around the bedroom."_

"Wait, did you just quote Nickelback. Drink."

"What? it is a song lyric."

"It's Nickelback."

"What is wrong with Nickelback?"

"I am going to chalk that comment up to being cursed, but still charging you a shot. Drink." He pushed the shot glass towards him again.

* * *

"What is your next step?" King George asked as Van Helsing was writing something in his notebook.

"I think the best thing for both of us right now is to distract Victor. He seems to be falling for the werewolf against what I am sure is his better logical. If he is distracted by her he can't be much use to Jefferson once you move…"

Van Helsing stopped short as McNair entered the lab.

"King George there you are."

"What are you doing here? I told you and my other guards not to come here. The last thing we need is to be found out before we have had time to put our plans into action."

"I know my Lord and I am sorry but I was following Jefferson like you wished, he's currently getting quite drunk at the Rabbit Hole with that Doctor Friend of his." He paused a moment out of breath. "I thought you would like to know so you could use this as an advantaged to your plan."

George turned to Van Helsing. "The time for paperwork is over, I think it's time we get ourselves a drink."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I don't own any of the song lyrics which were quoted or paraphrased. Here is the list of the ones used in this chapter in the order they appeared and the version I was picturing in my head when I wrote it.

1\. Heavy Dirty Soul - Twenty-One Pilots

2\. All Summer Long - Kid Rock

3\. Whistles The Wind – Flogging Molly

4\. Fairytale - Sara Bareilles

5\. Payphone- Maroon 5

6\. She's So High - Tal Bachman

7\. Shut And Dance With Me - Fun Guns

8\. At Least It Was Here - The 88 - Community Theme Song

9\. (I'm Not Your) Steppin' Stone – Monkees

10\. White Rabbit - Jefferson Airplane

11\. Flagpole Sitta - Harvey Danger

12\. My All - Mariah Carey

13\. Straight Up- Paula Abdul

14\. Try – Pink

15\. Bruises - Train feat Ashley Monroe

16\. The Fray - Love Don't Die

17\. Dirty Little Secret - The ALL-American Rejects

18\. Kiss Away The Pain - Patti Labelle

19\. Red- Tyler Ward – Covers From The Road

20\. Godzilla - Blue Oyster Cult

21\. Demons - Imagine Dragons

22\. Heaven Is A Place On Earth - Belinda Carlisle

23\. I Love You Came Too Late - Joey McIntrye

24\. Brave - Sara Bareilles

25\. The Gambler - Kenny Rogers

26\. The Truth About Love – Pink

27\. Try – Pink

28\. Should I Stay or Should I Go - The Clash

29\. Boulevard of Broken Dreams - Green Day

30\. Tubthumping- Chumbawamba

31\. Meant To Live – Switchfoot

32\. You Can't Always Get What you Want - Rolling Stones

33\. Runaway Train - Soul Asylum

34\. The Freshman - The Verve Pipe

35\. How Bad Can I Be? - Ed Hems - The Lorax

36\. Fray - Love Don't Die

37\. Brief Candles -The Zombies

38\. El Tango De Roxanne - Ewan McGregor

39\. Satellite- Nickleback


	41. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

"You are crazy." Victor shook his head taking yet another shot.

"Crazy is not a scientific term and I don't think it is very professional of you to call me that."

"You are not my patient anymore. You are my friend and I can call you a crazy son of a bitch if I see fit."

"Don't be a dick to me, because we both know I can be a bigger one back."

"Yes, this whole conversation is proof of that." Victor took a sip of his water. "Your photography memory makes me sick."

"Don't be jealous, because I can remember more things then you could even dream of."

"Yes, I damn well can, will, and do hate you and your fucking photographic memory."

"Trust me a photographic memory _is all fun and games until someone loses their mind_."

"Quoting Taylor Swift, I like her."

"Of course, you do. I bet I know why."

"Bet you a whole shot you don't" Victor dared wanting to wipe that Cheshire Cat smile off of his friend's face.

Jefferson laughed Victor always did get cocky as he drank. "Deal." He grinned filling the shot glass up and pushing it towards his friend. "She reminds you of Glenda."

"God Damn it." Victor hissed clearly shocked Jefferson had figured it out. He threw back the shot Jefferson had slide across the table before agreeing "She really does look like Glenda a bit, don't you think?"

"I should have left you in Oz maybe then you could have escaped all this." Jefferson's guilt clearly showing not only in his tone but on his face.

"I doubt that. You were in Wonderland, but if you would have maybe Elizabeth would have survived." Victor whispered looking down at the empty shot glass.

"Take it from someone who knows best, don't play the what if game. And remember this is my depressed pity party, not yours."

"Yes, _hello the darkness can only be your friend."_

"You are drunk and you are paraphrasing more than quoting now."

"Close enough, I am not drinking for that."

" _I've been waiting for this time to come around, But, running after_ Aurora _is like chasing the clouds."_

"T Swift and One Direction? Is Grace's musical interest creeping in?" Victor raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Her taste in music is interesting, to say the least."

"Well, she is a tween."

"Leave it to this world to come up with that name. She is just a child."

" _Can't be certain of anything, when you are young."_

"Tegan and Sara really?"

"What I can't enjoy lesbian rock?"

"That whole album reminds me of Regina. I mess up every relationship I have ever had. _Don't think I didn't deserve what I got. Don't think I didn't deserve what I lost."_

Victor wasn't sure what to say to that lyric for it resonated with him and his past as well. The alcohol was starting to affect his train of thought. " _Sweet dreams of rhythm and dancing sweet dreams of passion through the night."_ Victor sang along with the music from the jukebox before leaning in and asking. "How the hell did you not sleep with Aurora?"

"Trust me it wasn't for lack of trying." He leaned back in the chair. "You have no idea how hard it was laying there each night barely dressed with the one you loved but never able to satisfy…" He left the sentence hanging there. "She says she loves me but honestly she has never really trusted me."

"I highly doubted trust was the reason she didn't sleep with you. I mean she did leave the only comfortable home she had had since the Fairies were killed. She was looking out for you."

"Looking out for me?"

"She knew the sleeping curse was coming and death had been stalking her since she was five. By not sleeping with you she made sure you didn't have a child like Grace which Maleficent would have killed. She was protecting you, and the family everyone knows she dreams to have with you."

"If that is true why didn't she let me the night we kissed. I will tell you why…" Jefferson words start to slur as he let his anger out. "It is because after everything she still doesn't trust me."

"She was until last tonight technically still engaged."

"Why does everyone say that?" He shook his head and Victor could see the outburst building. "She was engaged to me first! His shouldn't even count!" He slammed his hands on the table.

Victor felt his cheeks grow red as he looked around seeing the usual crowd as he tried his best to calm his friend. "It is more complicated than that and you know it."

"What do you want me to do? Go up to her and tell _her I need_ her _every single day of my life?_ That's not what a Prince would do. Besides, we both know _anyone loved can be lost."_

"You didn't have to deal with the aftermath of your words last night. She was a mess and I had sick fairies to deal with and you have no idea what she almost did after she left me at the hospital. If Rumple hadn't stopped her…" Victor trailed off realizing he was saying too much.

"What? What did she almost do?"

"Oh, now you care?"

"You know I care. That is why I am trying to stay away."

"Yes, but when it comes down to it _we all need someone with a human touch."_

When Jefferson didn't reply Victor added. _"We may win, and we may lose but we will never be here again."_

" _She may be my savor, but I won't be her downfall."_

"Damn Jeff, what happened to your, _you can stand me up to the gates of hell but I won't back down_ attitude?" Victor leaned over the table. "We both need to make the most of it because the world isn't a natural fairytale you have to fight for that happy ending. _Just lose yourself in the music, the moment, you got one chance to shine_."

"A rap song?"

"What you think I can't rap?"

Jefferson lost it breaking into a high pitch drunken giggle. "That is by far the most hilarious thing you have ever said and trust me, Doctor, you said quite a few ridiculous things early on in our travels."

* * *

Aurora was starting to feel the effects of the drinks Emma kept pouring her, but none of them save Belle, who was just sipping a cup of tea, seemed to be slowing down as the night went on. She knew they were doing their best to cheer up her up even without really knowing her, but she knew all too well that come morning she would still be in the same boat as she was when she started the girl's night, and no talking in all the world seemed to be able to fix her future.

There was a burst of magic through the locked front doors of the diner which floated over to Belle a moment before disappearing.

"Woah, what the hell was that?" Emma exclaimed.

"A locator spell!" Aurora and Belle both answered jumping up to their feet before a cloud of purple smoke appeared.

"Rumple!" Belle yelled, "I told you I didn't want to talk to you unless you came to your senses."

"I know, and I am sorry but what I have to tell you cannot wait."

"If it isn't an apology to Aurora and Jefferson I don't want to hear it."

"I need to talk to you to understand what all this is truly about. I have to show you something at my shop, and then maybe a short drive to help explain things."

"You can't talk your way out of how cruel you have been to people who thought you were their friends."

"I know I can't make up for what I have done, but can you at least let me show you why I thought I had to act the way I did."

Belle glared at him a moment, before shaking her head in agreement.

"Belle…" Ruby started. "I don't think it best…"

"Belle can make up her own mind, wolf," Rumple growled.

"Rumple, stop it." Belle moved in between the two of them. "I agreed to come but if continue to treat my friends the way you have I won't have time to listen to anything you have to say. Do you understand."

"I understand."

"Belle." Aurora drew her attention. "Are you sure, you want to give him another chance."

"I wouldn't think you would dream of taking someone's second chance away from them, with the situation you are currently in." Rumple's voice remained neutral, but the underlying threat rang clear.

Belle gave Aurora a hug whispering for just her to hear. "I will be fine. I can handle Rumple better than anyone remember?"

Aurora gave a nod of her head and let her go.

Belle turned around and took Rumple's hand, but it was Aurora he spoke too. "I do wish to talk to you at some point alone as well."

"I have nothing to say to you alone or in a crowd."

"Just remember old dreams die hard, and it takes time to build new dreams. No matter what happens next, your old dream is dead." He paused a moment seeing the hatred in her eyes for him. "It took me decades to realize this fact, I pray you do not take as long." And with that comment, Belle and Rumple disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

There was a long pause as the young ladies in the room didn't know what to say or do next, until Emma picked up the bottle, and said. "Who's ready for another round?"

* * *

" _Your hope is dangling by a string, but you know I will share in your suffering to make you well. Give me reason to believe that you would do the same for me."_

Jefferson looked at hist giving a long slow shake of his head. "I gave up going to visit you after Alice's death because I knew I couldn't lose you too."

"But by not coming to see me anymore you did lose me. God Jefferson as the months went by and then years…. At best I thought you were dead, at worst I thought you, Alice, and little Grace were dead. Trust me you didn't do me any favorites by staying away and not contacting me."

"I am sorry. I didn't think you would give me much thought. You had your science and the whole mess with your brother to figure out. I just thought you could go about your business and be better off without me around to bother or make things worse for you."

"Well, you thought wrong." Victor reached over touching Jefferson's hand a moment. "You were my best friend. I can't tell you how many times I thought if he is dead if I had just been there, no matter what had happened to you maybe I could have stopped it or saved you. You are not the only to have nightmares."

Jefferson took a sip of water with his free hand. "Who would have thought the Doctor who never gave into emotions would slip into such a sensitive mess."

"We care for who we care for, and the mind doesn't always see reason. It is like I told Ruby, I would do anything for you and Aurora."

" _If you are expecting me to take off my glasses and let down my hair_ you are mistaken." Jefferson leaned forward giving him a teasing smile and giving Victor's hand, which was still on his a squeeze.

Victor pulled his hand back to his lap. "That right there is something I don't miss. Don't start that foolish again."

"Oh, Doc I got over that disappointment decades ago." Jefferson gave him a quick glance up and down. "Ruby's a lucky girl."

Victor chocked on his water and Jefferson broke into another fit of drunken giggles.

"It was one time," Victor rolled his eyes, "to get the item that Rumple wanted."

"I know, who would have thought anyone would have picked you to kiss over me?"

"Oh my God, I forgot how much worse your ego gets when you are drunk," Victor muttered.

"I think you are enjoying yourself tonight as much as I am."

"Trust me _this is not my idea of a good time_."

"What you rather run off to back to your want-to-be makeshift lab?"

"Trust me I know _there nowhere to run, no one can save me, the damage is done._ But you have to remember that _every new beginning comes from some others beginning's ends_. So just go talk to her."

"Please, she heard my voice yesterday. _I have no resemblance to the man_ she knew, I am just a _vague and broken boy instead."_

* * *

Ashley and Aurora had settled into the one side of the booth and Emma and Ruby on the other. There was a huge order of wings and chili cheese fries in front of them which all four were digging into. Emma had said it was of her favorite things to eat while drinking and Aurora had to agree it was one of the most delicious things she had ever eaten. She had, had them one other time when Jefferson and her had taken a trip to see the Winchester Brothers. They had been a favorite of Dean's. The memory made her grow tense for a moment realizing she wasn't going to be traveling anywhere else with Jefferson after his comments to her the night before.

"You know the whole point of this night was to relax." Emma reached over taking Aurora hand a moment.

"I know, and I am grateful for all you have done. I just can't think about tomorrow and wonder what I will do now that I am stuck here for who knows how long if not forever."

"Since you are stuck here at the moment, if you need a job, I could always use a babysitter." Ashley offered.

"Maybe…."

"I apologize, I just realized I asked another royal to be my babysitter." Ashley laughed. "I think I have had way too much to drink, I am not thinking clearly at all."

"I think we all save Ruby has had too much to drink tonight." Emma smiled before grabbing another handful of fries.

"I don't know maybe Rumple is right, old dreams die and we find new dreams. Maybe it is time I find a new dream."

"Old dreams never die, they just get filed away," Emma said to Aurora. She noticed her uneasiness at her comment, "You heard Belle earlier she knows you and Jefferson way better than any of us could hope to. If she believes he will come to realize what he did last night was not really for the best, then I know he will come around. I am sure I don't have to tell you that men are slow to realize their mistakes."

Ruby and Ashley laughed Emma's last comment and it brought a smile to Aurora's face.

"No, trust me I have learned that lesson already."

* * *

"And life is thorny, and youth is vain; And to be wroth with one we love, Doth work like madness in the brain;"

"That is a poem." Jefferson cut Victor off. "Lord Byron to be precise."

"Poets were the songwriters of the Victorian Age."

"Poems are poems not songs, now drink." Jefferson slid the shot glass closer to him.

Victor picks up the drinking muttering. "Yes, and if you didn't sleep with Mary Shelly my story wouldn't be so butchered and have me fearing Ruby is going to read it looking for details of my past, that are not correct."

"Well forgive me for giving her mind other pleasures in the bedroom while I gave her a tale to top Bryon's."

"Yes, myself and countless college students thank you for that."

"I think her biggest problem was not keeping me as the main character."

Victor choked on his water leaning back in disbelief. "W..What?" He coughed out.

"What? I am obviously the main character out of us two."

"How do you figure that?"

"My story crosses paths with the big three Regina, Rumple, and Emma and the Charming Clan, as well as the villains Cora, and Hook. You are just my sidekick."

"I am no one's sidekick," He leaned forward, "to steal a line from your book we are business partners."

* * *

Van Helsing parked his car a few blocks away from the Rabbit Hole, and head towards the bar, to play his part in bringing Jefferson and Victor out in the open where King George could get whatever it was he needed for his revenge scheme.

* * *

" _Hell is empty and all the devils are here_."

"NO! Drink!" Victor pounced on him. "That is Shakespeare, not a song. Drink!"

Jefferson took the drink. _"Like a madman laughing at the rain, a little out of touch a little insane, but it is just easier than dealing with the pain."_

"No, drink again." Victor shook his hand at him sharply.

"Why?" Jefferson asked confused.

"Because you already used a line from that song earlier."

"That wasn't a rule."

"If you can say I can't repeat a lyric, I can tell you can't reuse a song. Drink." Victor ordered.

" _I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell_ " Jefferson corrected the lyric mistake before taking his shot.

"Damn it, I can't take any more of this, let's go set things right with Aurora."

" _I won't read that book again_ _, b_ _ecause the ending's just to hard to take."_

"I am starting to think the line, _nothing last forever but the Earth and sky_ is bullshit because your lack of confidence and self-pity is really overwhelming."

"Belle was right all those years ago, there is a time in everyone's life where _all your money won't another minute buy._ You of all people know sometimes _you have to be_ _cruel to be kind."_

"You two are free to make the most of things here in Storybrooke."

" _Freedom is just another word for nothing left to lose,_ and I have too much to lose with Grace, to have that freedom. _Don't you see She belongs to fairy tales that I could never be, the future haunts with memories that I could never have_."

Victor just sat there feeling defeated a moment before asking. "How is it I am willing to fight for what I want but you of all people are not?"

"You know me, _I feel something so right, doing the wrong thing. I, feel something so wrong, doing the right thing."_

"Jefferson." Victor moaned grabbing his head and leaning forward on the table, trying to resist the drunken urge to hit his friend upside the head.

" _I remember when the answers seemed so clear, we had never lived with doubt or tasted fear,_ but we have come a long way from those days _,"_ Jefferson whispered looking down at Victor who was leaning over the table bouncing his head off his arms. _"And I'm now familiar with the tone I hear in bed when I'm alone."_

Before Victor could answer Van Helsing walked up to the table. "Victor there you are."

Victor shot right up at Van Helsing's voice.

"Jefferson, I didn't realize you came here?"

Jefferson didn't look up from the empty shot glass he was playing with. "Suddenly remembering why, I don't."

Victor reached over stopping him from taking the shot and handing him his glass of water instead. "I think we are done with drinking for the night." Van Helsing was the last person he wanted Jefferson or himself to be around drunk, the way he had been pushing for information the last few days.

Jefferson turned away from Victor asking, "Van Helsing, how do you like _to dance with monsters through the night_?"

"What?"

"Jefferson and I were just playing a little game, using song lyrics to hold a conversation, but we are done now."

"That's a little mad."

"No great mind has ever existed without a touch of madness." Victor quoted Aristotle to defend his friend's choice of conversation.

Don't listen to him, _I am like a toddler with a complex toy_ , totally a loose screw. He is just too blinded by friendship to see me any other way."

"Please _, a little nonsense now and then is relished by the wisest of men_ " Victor found himself now quoting _Charlie and The Chocolate_ Factory to defend his friend.

"In my experience nonsense leads to failure."

"Oh, for God sake Abraham I can't deal with your stuck-upness right now." Victor rubbed his forehead regretting everything he had done since he sat down at the table with Jefferson. "I was just about to see him home, whatever you wanted, I am sure it can wait until morning."

"Neither of you look like you are able to walk let alone drive. Let me drive you both home. I am just parked a few blocks away."

Victor stood up to disagree and had to grab the table to keep himself upright. He clearly wasn't going to be able to drive Jefferson home let alone walk him back up to the outskirts of town. After a few choice words, Jefferson agreed to come along too.

The three of them had just gotten to Van Helsing's car when King George's voice rang out.

"Jefferson it is so nice to see you out and about in town again after being disowned by your master."

"Rumple was never my master," Jefferson growled.

"Yes, I may well agree with that statement now. I have come to see you looked at him more as a father. How does it feel to be disowned by someone you consider family?"

"I disowned my real father centuries ago. Rumple was a business partner nothing more. If anyone has been disowned by family it was your adopted son who disowned you."

"That peasant proved to be a thorn in my side, but I will see my revenge on him as well as you and The Dark One."

"I know I am drunk but there are three of us and only one of you."

"Do you really think I travel alone anywhere?" George smiled as McNair moved out of the shadows behind Jefferson and Victor.

"McNair." Jefferson hissed.

"Hatter." George's loyal guard smirked as he took a step closer.

Jefferson turned back to George. "Don't be mad at me, two of your adopted sons had a thing for one of my girlfriends."

"Phillip is not my adopted son."

"He may as well be the newest James. You want to ride his coattails back to the Enchanted Forest and what kill him and Aurora and take over both of their kingdoms because even after all the Dark Curse mess they still have to have more gold than your kingdom."

"You think I am that easy to predict?"

"Like an open book."

King Geroge gave him a wicked smile. "Shame Phillip is so into marrying her and ruling her kingdom because I would love to take her for a ride myself."

Victor reached out grabbing Jefferson's arm to stop him from charging at George. "He's not worth it, my friend. Just get in the car."

Jefferson shook his head in agreement and started to move back towards the car as George once again called out to him.

"Maybe I will just take Aurora as my wife once I get rid of Phillip."

"You son of a bitch!" Jefferson yelled charging George and tackling him back to the ground.

Victor did his best to try to slow down McNair but the man was huge and Victor was very drunk. It only took one punch and Victor fell back into the bushes. McNair quickly pulled Jefferson off of King George, holding him still for George who stood back up and grabbed Jefferson sharply by the hair.

Jefferson could hear Van Helsing trying to break up the fight but he knew his words were not going to stop George from doing whatever he wanted to do to him.

"Your life is over, do you understand that Jefferson?"

"That's enough of that!" Charming's voice rang out causing George to tighten and twisting his grip on Jefferson's hair before he let go. "Let him go, McNair!" He order and Jefferson felt himself be pushed forward bearly catching himself before his face could hit the sidewalk.

"What is going on here?" Charming ordered.

"Your daughter is back, you are not Sheriff anymore," George answered.

"I am still Sheriff and you two will leave everyone in this town alone, including Jefferson."

George laughed before ordering. "We are done here. Enjoy the rest of your night Jefferson."

Jefferson stood up and yelled after him. "If you touch her you better kill me, because I will kill you."

Victor who had picked himself up from where McNair had punched him grabbed his friend and told him. "That will be enough of that." Pulling him towards the car, he thanked the Sheriff who wasn't too busy watching George leave to care what they were doing.

"Damn it, Jeff, what were you thinking, attacking him?"

"I thought Regina was worth it all those years ago. You had to have known I was going to go after him for the comments about Aurora."

"Yes, I guess I am just delusional about the fact that someday you will grow up." He closed Van Helsing's car door and they pull away towards Jefferson's Mansion.

Jefferson leaned against the car window and his George's comment about Jefferson looking to Rumple as a father figure rang in his head. His memories drifted back to when he was a child first employed by Rumple.

 _"Why won't this fit?" Jefferson entered the tower throwing down his, patched-worked jacket, he had, had for decades in Neverland._

 _"Because you have grown."_

 _"What do you mean? It always fits?"_

 _"You are not in Neverland anymore. You are finally growing up."_

 _"I am?"_

 _"Yes, stand over here."_

 _Jefferson gave a confused looked but moved against the wall as Rumple came over with a piece of coal. He drew a line above his head. Rumple turned him around to look at the mark on the stone wall. "There now we can keep track of how much you have grown here."_

Jefferson shook his head to clear the memory away. "It was all to keep me happy and his servant." He muttered under this breath. "Noting more."

"What?" Victor asked thinking he was talking to him.

"Nothing." Jefferson shook his head as the car pulled up his driveway to a stop under the carport.

He got out and Victor quickly followed him the best he could up the stairs to the front door.

"Are you coming inside?" Jefferson asked. "Because I think your friend wants to talk to you." He pointed back to Van Helsing in the car."

"I could care less what he wants of me. But I have to tell you this. I know you love Aurora. and because of that fact you need to keep her complete. What you did to her in that meeting last night has torn her apart." He leaned in putting his hand on Jefferson's shoulders. "Sure she is in control of her own future but because of her feelings, because of her past with you, how you treat her will determine certain actions she takes. And I get that you think you are doing the right thing, but the way I see it, you are leading her to her own destruction."

Victor quickly turned and dived to the side of the porch leaning over the railing and threw up.

"Now there is the Victor I know. How you still drink after some of the sicknesses I have seen you have is beyond me."

Victor leaned against the pillar a moment before he wiped his mouth and turned back to his friend. "I wasn't finished. _You are a man of your own invention_."

"I thought we agreed to be done with song lyrics I haven't pretended to be Flynn Rider in decades, that part of my life is over."

Victor staggered closer grabbing Jefferson by his shoulder. "I know what kind of man you are, so stop punishing yourself and damn it pushing me or Aurora away. It isn't going to work we won't let you, because we love you."

"You are drunk Victor."

"Which is why I am actually saying what I mean. You are a better man than you think you are. You are just having an anxiety attack. You are overthinking every single part of your life and you feel like everyone is going to abandon you. But I am not, and Aurora doesn't want to leave you. I was with her last night and the night she first got here. She only has eyes for you. Don't let your anxiety make you leave the ones you love. If you do give in to it then Cora and Regina have won."

"You are very drunk, come inside. I have tea that will allow you to function tomorrow."

Victor grabbed him by the neck and leaned in very close to his face and repeated himself. "You are a better man than you think."

"Come inside."

"Can't." Victor leaned back "Van Helsing is waiting."

"Fuck Van Helsing, you told me you don't trust him."

"You know the world isn't as clean-cut black and white, it's filled with shades of Gray."

"Well, you are the expert on the shades of Gray.

"Ha, ha, ha." Victor closed his eyes trying not to throw up again before leaning in close to Jefferson again. "Promise me you will talk to her. Promise me you try for your happy ending."

"If you drink some tea I will at least talk to her."

"I will be fine, it is better I head back into town. I still have some of the tea from the last time we drank together. I will …" he turned almost falling down the steps. "I will let Ruby make me some of that tea."

Jefferson laughed. "Have it your way Doc." He watched him walk back towards the car to turn around and shout back.

"Damn it I just thought of another lyric!"

"What is it?" Jefferson laughed again.

"You have always gambled everything. _Gamble everything for love and you will be alright."_

Jefferson straightened up and said. "Go home Victor, get some sleep, ' _Cause we find ourselves in the same old mess s_ _ingin' drunken lullabies."_

 _"_ God damn it, you bastard, you always have to have the last word." Victor tripped over his own two feet, catching himself with his hand to stop himself from falling flat on his face."

"Get home, get some sleep, but first drink that tea!"

 **Author's Note:** I don't own any of the song lyrics which were quoted or paraphrased. Here is the list of the ones used in this chapter in the order they appeared and the version I was picturing in my head when I wrote it.

1\. Wonderland - Taylor Swift

2\. The Sound of Silence - Simon & Garfunkel

3\. Story of my Life – One Direction

4\. I Run Empty – Tegan and Sara

5\. I Run Empty- Tegan and Sara

6\. Sweet Dreams - La Bouche

7\. Got To Get You Into My Life - The Beatles

8\. Falling For The First Time - Barenaked Ladies

9\. Human Touch - Rick Springfield

10\. Take It Easy – Eagles

11\. Downfall -Matchbox Twenty

12\. I Won't Back Down – Tom Petty

13\. Lose Yourself – Eminem

14\. Gone Gone Gone - Phillip Phillips

15\. Down in Whiskey River – Christian Kane

16\. Not My Idea – Garbage

17\. You Give Love A Bad Name - Bon Jovi

18\. Closing Time – Semisonic

19\. He Won't Go - Adele

20\. Fare Thee Well – Poem By Lord Byron

21\. The Tempest- Shakespeare

22\. Runaway Train - Soul Asylum

23\. Unwell- Matchbox twenty

24\. If You Could Read My Mind -Gordon Lightfoot

25\. Dust In The Wind - Kansas

26\. Dust In The Wind- Kansas

27\. Cruel To Be Kind -Nick Lowe

28\. Me and Bobby Mcgee - Janis Joplin

29\. Love Song Requiem - Trading Yesterdays

30\. Counting Stars- One Republic

31\. Shades of Gray- The Monkees

32\. Not Only Numb – Gin Blossoms

33\. Best Day Of My Life - American Authors

34\. Life Less Ordinary - Carbon Leaf

35\. Something That I Want- Tangled Soundtrack

36\. Gamble Everything For Love - Ben Lee

37\. Drunken Lullabies - Flogging Molly


	42. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Aurora looked at the clock. It was getting late, Ashley had left around midnight to get home to the baby but Ruby and Emma didn't seem to be slowing down. If anything, they were picking up the drinking pace since they had eaten.

"You should just go up there and tell him how it is going to be." Emma picked up the bottle trying to pour another round, but it was empty. Disappointed she put it down.

"But it started to rain, and I can't drive," Aurora muttered disappointed.

"Oh, and I don't think we should be driving," Ruby commented bringing another bottle over to the table.

"Wait! Don't you have magic ?" Emma asked. "Can't you just poof on up there?"

"I have magic!" Aurora laughed.

"She has magic!" Ruby agreed raising her shot glass.

"I can just poof on up there!"

"Poof" Emma whispered moving her hands around in front of her. "on up there all magic like…"

"And tell him how it is." Ruby finished.

"I am going to do it." Aurora stood up little shakey, grabbing the table to keep her balance.

"Here drink this last shot, it will help you get your bearings." Emma slides the glass across to her as she raised her glass. "To hell with Princes and rules, Jefferson is yours."

"And there is no escaping True Love," Aurora stated raising her glass to Emma's.

"Oh Wait!" Ruby grabbed her shot glass to join them. "To knowing what you want and not caring what anyone else thinks!" The three of them clinked glasses and threw back their drinks. Aurora slammed her glass on the table and with a poof she was gone.

Emma started to laugh.

"What's so funny."

"I am pretty sure my mom is going to be so mad at us for letting her go to Jefferson. But you know what?" Emma asked as she took the bottle filling up the shot glasses again. "I don't care. You know why?"

"Because it was the right thing to do."

Emma gave a little nod and clinked her shot glass to Ruby's before they both drained them again.

* * *

Van Helsing helped Victor into his house, and into a seat at the kitchen table. "Do you have any coffee I can make you?"

"No coffee, You can go. I will make the tea Jefferson gave me, it will clear my mind." He stood but thought better about it and sat back down.

"Where is it I can make it for you."

"Aurora can. She has to be home from her night out with Ruby, and Emma." He turned towards the bedroom door. "Aurora? Aurora are you home?"

Van Helsing flinched praying Aurora wasn't home yet or at least asleep. He couldn't get the information out of Victor if someone else was around.

There was no answer.

"I guess the Princess didn't realize she should be home before midnight. Do you want me to make the tea or not?"

"It's over there in the box on the counter." Victor mutter rubbing the sides of his head.

Van Helsing took it and started the water.

* * *

Aurora appeared in a cloud of purple smoke at Jefferson's closed gate, there was a light but steady rain falling when she hit the intercom. No answer. She waited a moment in the rain, before buzzing it again. "Jefferson I know you are in there. The lights are on, Henry and Grace told me you never go anywhere if you can help it. Let me in." Still no answer. "Damn it Jefferson let me in."

"Go home Aurora, your drunk. Emma and Ruby are going to be looking for you."

"Wait? How did you? Were you watching me from your telescopes?"

Jefferson paused a moment because Aurora's comment had been true. After he had, made his cup of tea he had taken up to this workroom and used the telescope to see what Aurora and the others had been up too on the girl's night out Victor had told him about. "It's late Aurora you need to get some sleep."

Aurora grabbed the gate and screamed at the sleep comment. Sleep was the last thing she wanted. Turning back to the camera she pressed the button for Jefferson to hear her. "Jefferson I don't need sleep. I need you. I want you, I have always wanted you. And I know you feel the same way. My magic being back is proof of that. Now let me in."

"No."

"No?" Aurora was shocked. "Jefferson I could blast this damn gate through your front door. So, let me in right this instant."

"You sound like Regina!" Jefferson's voice hissed before the speaker went dead.

Aurora took a deep breath to stop herself from screaming at his comment but before she could reply Jefferson's voice came through the speaker again. "You could do that, or you could just appear inside my house. So why are you standing out there in the rain?"

Aurora forced herself to take another deep breath. "Because I am not Regina. I am not going to magic my way into your life haven't you had enough magic in your life?" Aurora lifted her finger off the buzzer and lowered her head, she felt sick to her stomach. She leaned around the pillar and threw up. She gathered herself together wiping her face off the back of her hand. Then hitting the buzzer again adding. "I am not leaving here until we talk face to face."

"Did you just throw up?"

"I might have…"

"Damn it how could Emma and Ruby…"

Aurora cut him off. "Emma and Ruby were being helpful."

"Helpful? Getting you drunk. You are not even old enough to drink legally in this world. Damn it, Emma is supposed to be the town sheriff. And telling you to come up here…"

Aurora started to push the button but feeling sick again she leaned around the pillar again and threw up.

Without looking at the camera she leaned back against the cold iron gates keeping her eyes closed she tilted her face to the sky letting the drizzle wash down her face. Aurora sat there for what felt like hours but must have only been a few minutes.

There was a flash of lighting which Aurora could see behind her eyelids and a loud long rumble of thunder. "I can't let you in if you are going to lean again the gate."

"Jefferson!" she turned around.

"Expecting someone else." He mocked as he unlocked the gate swing it open in dramatic fashion.

* * *

Victor had laid his head down on the table and wasn't paying any attention to what Van Helsing was doing in the kitchen, so he had no problem slipping in the white power King George had given him. Then taking two cups of tea he placed the laced one in front of Victor and joined him at the table.

"Overdrinking never does one any good. I know you have things you wish to get back to in our world as much as I do, but I would have thought there was at least one person here you would be happy to be stuck with."

"Oh is she a person now?" Victor questioned sitting up and taking a sip of his tea.

"Well you did point out werewolves are technically still people, so yes." He watched as Victor took a second longer sip of the tea. "What is up with dear Ruby and you anyway?"

* * *

Jefferson had lead Aurora to the bathroom to clean up, but she had gotten sick again. He went to the hall closet and he picked up a few of the toothbrushes he had brought when he finally got Grace back. He picked out a green one and walked back over to her.

"Here is a new toothbrush. I had a bunch of them in the closet because I wasn't sure which one Grace would like when I got her back. Clean yourself up and I will make you a cup of tea."

"Do you remember how I like my tea?" Aurora asked walking into the kitchen a few minutes later and taking a seat at the island on the stool.

"The toothbrush was green wasn't it?"

"My favorite color," Aurora muttered taking the cup from Jefferson but placing it down without taking a sip. "I was stuck in the Sleeping Curse for thirty-eight years while you have been stuck here awake. I can't imagine how hard it must have been for you and I am so sorry. But we are both alive and still love each other and there is no reason we can't be together now."

"No, I have changed so much if you spent time with me you would know it and then…." He trailed off not wanting to think about her not loving him anymore, but how could she if she really knew what a mess he was.

"I see the differences, I know you are not the same, and I can help you. I am not the same either. We help each other get back to where we were when we were together."

"I get in these moods, I see things, sometimes I am still not sure what is real…" He closed his eyes running a hand through his hair feeling sick at that confession but knowing he had to say more. "I am worried I am going to hurt Grace by mistake and if you are here I could hurt you too."

"I am not worried about that, you could never hurt me or Grace. I am not scared of you."

"Then you are stupid, everyone in this town is scared of me, even Grace."

"That is ridiculous!"

"You weren't here. I was the town madman for twenty-eight years. She remembers the stories of the madman on the hill. Dare you to ring his bell or climb over his fence into his garden. He never goes out of the house, he's scared to leave it, so he can't hurt you. He will just yell at you and say things which don't make sense. Things which they would all laugh about when they got back to town and their fake little homes."

Jefferson didn't realize how angry he had gotten until the teacup broke in his clutched hand. He moved the cup away at the last second so when the tea sloshed out missing his shirt and pants spilling on the floor. "Damnit." He hissed turning he threw the broken cup in the sink.

"Jefferson I am sorry for everything that has happened." She moved up beside him watching him wash his hand off, seeing the blood. "But everyone knows it was the curse, they know those stories are not real."

"No, it's even worse." He grabbed a towel trying to stop the bleeding. "Because they now know me for who I was. Rumple's business partner and Regina's little puppy dog, doing whatever they wanted. They think I am a liar, a thief, a murder, and they are all right."

"No, you were never just simply those things. I know that you know that. Hell Belle and Victor know it too." She grabbed his hand, not even waiting to take the towel away before she healed him.

Jefferson felt her power wash over him and the cut was healed before he could even protest. "You are even stronger than I remember." He muttered pulling back and removing the towel flipping his hand back and forth seeing no evidence he had been hurt.

"It was your kiss, remember." She blushed looking away from his face to his hand. She took it back in hers and she traced where the cut had been. "Your kiss not only brought back my magic but remember Rumple slipped in True Love's kiss would return my magic tenfold." She lifted his hand to her lips and kissed it. She moved closer and Jefferson instantly moved to hold her as she brought her right hand up to the base of his neck pulling him down for a kiss.

Jefferson quickly moved to return the kiss. He grabbed her by the waist and turned her lifting her up on the counter beside the sink as the kissed deepened. She moved to wrap her legs around him but he pulled back breaking the kiss. "No, I can't…"

"Yes, you can. I know you want us to be together as much as I do." She reached out for him.

"You have to understand I am on the edge of a nervous breakdown every second I leave this house. And I seem to have it down to every other second here in the house."

"I can help you with that. I know you are not perfect, but oh my God you feel like home."

"You shouldn't have too. God Grace shouldn't even have to put up with me, but I am too selfish to let her go even if she would be better off without me."

"Don't say that. Don't you ever say that again or think it. You are her father. There is nowhere else she should be but with you."

"You just aren't understanding things, too much has happened over the years…" He explained stepping back from her. "I am not a teenager anymore, I grew up. I have Grace. You were right when you visited here the other night. You can't be with me because you have your Kingdom to think of. And I can't be with you because I have to think of Grace. She already lost her mother and I don't want her to think she can rely on you to be there for us when your goal is to leave Storybrooke and rule your kingdom. We can't just be ourselves anymore. We just can't go back to being Jefferson and Aurora because our lives are not our own."

"The hell we can't. I was wrong! Jefferson and Aurora are who we are! Don't you see every horrible thing that has happened to us has happened for a reason? To get us where we are now."

Jefferson threw his hands up in the air. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you with me until the end of our story. Because I refuse to believe this is the end, you are supposed to be my King."

"Did you ever think you are not supposed to be Queen?"

Aurora gave a huff of annoyance.

"Of course not. You may not have grown up as royalty but you sure act like one, all high and mighty, because you can't possibly be wrong. It is your way or no way at all. And that is easy for you because you are whole again. You have your magic back. But I am a fractured messed because without my hat I am nothing."

"That is not true."

"WITHOUT MY HAT I AM NOTHING!" Jefferson let his anger out with a scream.

"I didn't fall in love with you because of your hat."

"Yes, you did. It was my stories, my gifts, my experiences, all because of my hat."

"Jefferson all of those are interesting and exciting, but I fell in love with you because you helped me learn and grow. You saw me, the real me, not the supposed to be Princess, not even the street rat you always picked on me for being when you first found me. We are only here because you stole my heart, and your hat has nothing to do with that. I need you to understand I don't want anyone but you at my side."

"We are only stuck here in this paradox because Rumple told you were special and you believed him, so just go rule with Phillip."

"I know I love you, and you love me," Aurora demanded sliding off the counter back to her feet.

"Love." Jefferson shook his head laughing softly. "Love is never enough in the real world."

"Love was enough for your mother to leave Rumple for your father. Why can't you believe it is enough for me to leave some man I don't even know, let alone love?"

"You don't understand. Some days I wake up and it is good and some days it isn't. Grace and you shouldn't have to see those days. It's like I got at least two voices in my head and the one wants things to be normal between us. But then there are all these voices with all these reasons why it can't be and I can't help but think they are right. I am not good enough. I am crazy. I am nothing but a pirate's son. They go on and on and I can't. I am just not normal anymore."

"Jefferson you were never normal, to begin with. My life has never been normal. Normal is boring."

"The voices remind me that Alice said that too and I got her killed."

"Well tell the voices that I am not Alice and let me quite their fears." She brushed her hand against his cheek back into his hair a moment. "We deserve a chance no matter how scary and unknown it is don't you agree."

"I…I" He leaned his head against hers. "I don't know what the right thing to do is. I have never been one to make the right decisions. I am lost." He closed his eyes shaking his head. "I am still just a Lost Boy."

"No, you are not lost. You are right here with me."

"I lost it when I thought I lost you. If not for Victor or Alice I would have gotten myself killed. Then I almost fell apart again after Alice's death, but I had Grace to watch over, so I couldn't. I just couldn't let myself break. But when Regina trapped me in Wonderland and I had nothing left, I did break. OH GOD YES, I BROKE."

Jefferson stopped talking putting a hand to his head a moment pushing all those months in Wonderland out of his head. "Then all those years stuck here during the curse didn't help. I am not the same person you thought you loved. I am just a ghost of him, and the only thing holding me together is the thought of taking care of Grace. I have to be there for her."

"Jefferson I can help you if you just let me."

"No, you haven't seen me at my worst…Emma must not have explained what I did to her and her mother in enough detail. I am surprised she hasn't tried to take Grace away from me, lock me up in the psych ward again. I am hanging on here by a thread and I can't take risks."

"I am not a risk, we kissed, and I got my magic back." She moved up to Jefferson brushing his face lightly. "We have True Love. You need me to keep you grounded and I need you to remind me that anything is possible. Damn it, Jefferson, I believe in you, will you never do the same in me?"

"We are not children anymore; some things are just impossible."

"We both help make the other feel whole. Love is worth fighting for!"

"No, "I never should have let what I felt take the form of love, I should never have kissed you that first time or any time after. We simply were not meant to be." Jefferson moved her hand away from his face shaking his head. "You know as well as I do, love is nothing but pain. A lesson I really should have learned way before now, thanks to Regina, You, Alice, and Grace."

"I fell in love with you because at first, I thought you were almost perfect, your adventures, your stories, your attitude, your knowledge, but you were just a tad bit evil."

"A tad?" He laughed raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, just a tad. Then I as I got to know you better, I saw parts of yourself, you didn't show anyone else. At least parts that you didn't want others to know; like how you worry about things you brought back for Rumple, how he's going to use them, how you hid your fears behind your cocky carefree attitude. "

"So, you realized how broken I was even back then." He looked uncomfortable.

"Broken isn't a word I would use for you. Broken means you need to be fixed in some way, and you don't need fixing, you just need to realize what I always have known, you weren't perfect, and you weren't really evil. You were misguided and just as lost as I was. But Jefferson you are a lot less of a mess when you are around me. And I am a hell of a lot less of a mess when you are around me too."

Tears played at Jefferson's eyes as he whispered, "Why don't you hate me?"

"Hate you? Why would I hate you?"

"If I never found you then you wouldn't be here, or suffer after you thought I was dead, or even spent the last thirty-eight years in the dream curse."

"No, at worst I would be dead at Maleficent's hands or at best still living on the street, starving, cold, desperate, and alone." She looked up at him blinking back her own tears. "I don't want to be alone any longer."

"I can't…" He shook his head again moving away from her to the other end of the kitchen. "I can't take the risk of losing you again, I will break and then what will happen to Grace…"

"Grace may not be my daughter, but I love her just the same. We can all be a family." Aurora pleaded.

"Damn it Aurora!" He slammed his hand on the island in the middle of the kitchen as he screamed at her. "Love isn't enough!"

"You sound like Rumple. You don't actually believe that nonsense, do you?"

"You don't understand!"

"I am thinking of our future."

"Future?" Jefferson laughed. "I can't think about the future I am trying to get through this conversation with you without falling apart. Do you have any idea how hard it is to get up each day to face this town this world, Grace, knowing how broken I am inside? She has to see it God I know everyone else does too. So, no you are not thinking about our future you are just thinking about yourself. I just can't put Grace in danger! If you really loved me, you wouldn't make me choose!"

Aurora jumped back when he hit the table. She stood there staring at him fighting back her tears. "I am thinking about all three of us. I am not asking you to choose or put anyone in danger. I just expect you to let yourself love us both because I know you do."

"I do love you which is why we can't be together. Terrible things happen to the people I love. My mother, you, Alice, Grace, and even Regina."

"You told me you didn't love Regina."

"I didn't by the time you came into my life. But if we are being one hundred percent truthful then yes there was a time early on in whatever you would call what I and Regina had, that I did love her. But Rumple and Regina were right…"

"Right?" Aurora screamed frustrated cutting him off. "Why do Rumple and Regina always seem to have a say in our relationship?"

"Because our relationship was never supposed to be!" Jefferson yelled back at her, slamming his hand on the counter again. "It was a mistake."

"A mistake." Aurora moved back like she had been slapped. "You are telling me loving me is a mistake?"

"Yes, it is like that day in the tower room when I told you falling in love is a mistake. Love ties you down. It binds you to someone else. It's horrible. Because the world is unpredictable, people die, or worst they let you down, and in the end, you are really just alone, so fuck the whole horrible concept of love!"

"I am not dead," Aurora whispered clearly upset at his view on love.

"No, what you are is even worst. You are a reminder of everything I want but I can never have. Things were better when I just thought you were dead!"

She took a deep breath, his words cutting deep into her heart, unable to find words she just stood there nodding her head.

Jefferson watched her, seeing her crumble in front of him was like having his heart broken all over again. But he forced himself to stay angry.

"You don't want me in your life anymore?"

Jefferson forced himself to swallow. "No. I don't NEED you in my life anymore." He corrected her.

She forced herself to laugh to keep herself from crying looking at him shaking her head. _Your lying!_ She wanted to scream at him but all she could do was shake her head at him filled with anger and disbelieve. "You want me out of your life?"

Somehow Jefferson told her. "Yes."

"Fine, I will just drink my tea and leave you alone!" Aurora picked up her teacup and threw it back like another shot of alcohol. She pulled back licking her lips and looking down at the cup. "Did you…did you drug me?"

"It's just some powered poppy so you could sleep this all off."

"Poppy! Sleep!" Aurora screamed at him. "Sleep is the last thing I want to do… the nightmares from the dream curse…. That world… I was stuck there for thirty-eight years! HOW DARE YOU JEFFERSON!" She screamed throwing the cup at him. He moved, and the cup shattered against the cabinet behind him.

"The nightmares?" Jefferson questioned her. "I would have thought Snow would have helped you figure them out by now."

"Snow hates me as much as you do! You really are the King of Idiots, aren't you?" Aurora hissed, starting to feel lightheaded.

Jefferson couldn't help but smile realizing that Aurora remembered their chess match and found his name in the phone he had given Emma to give her earlier that day.

"It's worst now.. it was mostly dark before with mirrors and mist and something hunting me down." She grabbed ahold of the counter's edge. "But now it's …" She shook her head trying to fight the drugs. "Flames…" she muttered staring down at the counter trying to keep her eyes open. "Fire everywhere, I can't control it, and the monsters still coming for me."

Jefferson moved behind her taking her in his arms. "Sh! Aurora it will be alright. You can't fight the drugs, just go to sleep."

"No." She turned trying to hit him but the drugs were too much. "Don't touch me after what you said…" were her last words as she passed out in his arms.

* * *

"No, Victor, keep your head up just a little bit longer."

"So sleepy." He moaned as he moved to lay his head back down on the table.

"I am almost done with you and you can sleep it off. Everything you have on the missing person cases and your side project with Ruby is in your lab, in your garage correct?"

"Yes."

"How far have you gotten with Ruby's problem."

"Her blood's been helpful with some ideas, but I haven't gotten very far, just started today." He yawned laying his head down.

"She gave you her blood."

"Yes," He yawned again. "She is quite a willing participant." Victor closed his eyes and was sleep.

Van Helsing stood there a moment watching him. The powered did make him tell the truth and put him to sleep. He had wished he had a few more moments to question him but now he all the time to check out his lab and make sure Victor wouldn't be a problem when George moved on Jefferson.

"I am sorry old boy, but things are not going to work out the way you want them for you and the wolf, someday you will see reason and thank me. And you should also know the servant boy and the Princess never does ends well."


	43. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Jefferson laid Aurora carefully on his bed. He goes to leave but he stops in the doorway. _I can't leave her, she had a lot to drink, what if she gets sick again?_

" _The tea shouldn't let her get sick but if I were you I wouldn't leave her side."_ Victor's voice of reason filled the room Jefferson turned and saw a ghostly Victor dress in his old fashion clothes.

"I am still seeing ghost even though the curse is over? Does that mean I am crazy? That everything has just been in my head like Regina has been telling me all these years?"

" _What you think you imagined the curse ending? Aurora coming back?"_ Victor Laughed. _"I think you would have imagined her without Phillip if that was true."_

"If I am not crazy why are you here again?"

" _To stop you from doing something stupid. You know my usual job."_

It was Jefferson's turn to laugh. "What are you trying to stop me from doing?"

" _Giving up on your happy ending. You are so close to having it Jefferson, don't push Aurora away. She needs you as much as you need her. And Grace needs her too. She is going to be a teenager in a few years. She needs a female presence in her life to help get her and you through those years."_

Jefferson shook his head trying to clear his thoughts as the ghost of Victor disappeared.

Jefferson walked back over and sat on the edge of the bed, taking her hand in his. "Aurora…" He took a deep breath, wanting to explain everything to her, but unable to find the words he just sat there a moment. He had been by her side like this before. The two days after Regina had poisoned her. Then there was the night Dracula had bitten her, and the night in the TARDIS waiting to see if her memories would come back. Not to forget Rumple's vision of her dead on the table of the tower room. He carefully laid her hand back down on the bed beside her and stood up. He pulled the chair over settling in for the long night. _It isn't like I sleep much anyway_. He thought as he sat down to watch over her.

* * *

Van Helsing picked the lock on Victor's garage doors. He decided to stay with using a flashlight instead of turning on the lights. If Aurora came home before he was finished he didn't want to draw any attention to the garage.

He quickly located Victor's laptop. The screen flashed to life wanting a password. He tried Ruby first, then Victor's brother's name, and on the third and final attempt he tried Elizabeth. "Completely predictable." Van Helsing muttered as the third attempted worked and he was able to access Victor's files.

* * *

While he watched over Aurora Jefferson's mind wandered back to the time Regina had almost killed her with the poison apple. Belle had caught on that something was up between him and Aurora way before the thought ever crossed Rumple's old mind.

" _Belle, calm down, all I ever wanted was a playmate growing up. Aurora is just that."_

" _It is what kind of playmate I am worried about." Belle crossed her arms glaring at him trying to decide if he was lying to her or not._

" _She is a Princess. I wouldn't dare to dream."_

" _Stop with the lies, Jefferson! I know you are sleeping with Queen Regina."_

" _That isn't by choice. Not anymore. I am stuck, and you know it."_

" _Jefferson I am sorry." She looked away to Aurora who was sleeping on the bed. "I just don't want to see Aurora hurt. Don't do anything a true gentleman wouldn't do."_

" _I am always a gentleman Belle. Once she wakes up you can ask her." He smiled_

" _Maybe I will." She gave him another long stare before standing up and leaving him alone to watch over Aurora._

Jefferson memory was interrupted by Aurora starting to flinch on the bed. He watched her hand clutch and unclutch the sheets. She was having a nightmare. He could tell he had enough of them in his long life to know the signs. Her lips were moving but the sound wasn't audible yet. He stood up moving from the chair to the bed right beside her once again taking her hand in his.

"It's alright Aurora, you are safe."

"No… Keep back." She muttered in her sleep.

"Rory, it's just the after-effects of the sleeping curse."

"Stay away…" She moaned trying to twist away from his touch.

"You are alright, you are with me." Jefferson shook her slightly trying to wake her up.

"No!" She shouted, sitting up and pushing him away from her. "Don't touch me!" She moved away from him getting out the other side of the bed.

He watched as she put her back up against the wall and looked around trying to figure out where she was.

"Aurora you are awake; you are safe here at my house. The nightmare is over."

"No, no… this isn't real. You are dead, and I am still stuck in that horrible never-ending sleeping curse. Fire everywhere and I can't control it." She brought her hands up hitting her head as she closed her eyes and slid down the wall muttering. "Dead, he's dead, and it is all my fault. I am never going to wake from this nightmare and if I do he's gone. Gone. Gone. Gone."

He had been amazed to see Aurora untouched by all the years which had passed since her sleeping curse. But seeing her awake from the nightmare he knew those years had left a scar on her the same way he had been marked. She almost seemed as unbalanced as he felt. Jefferson moved around the side of the bed taking her in his arms. "Aurora… Stop that, this isn't how you behave."

"There was just darkness and mist before. So foggy and the mirrors, watching me, following me, I couldn't get away, always watching me. I am still stuck there. No light. No hope. I am going to die there that creature, that monster…"

"Sh! Aurora." He took her hand placing it on his chest. "Feel this. This is what is real."

She shook her head not believing him. "I don't know anymore. Is this real or is it just in my head? I used to be so sure what was real and what were my daydreams. But since that stupid curse, I can't tell anymore." She pulled her hand free and brought both of them back up to her head. "I am just so tired. I want it all to be over. I wish Maleficent had just killed me that night in the woods."

"Don't talk like that." Jefferson moved to take her in his arms. "This is real. That place is just a nightmare. It has only ever been a nightmare."

"No…no…no…" She muttered over and over again trying to push him away as she started to rock against the wall. "You can't be real, you just can't be. The way you yelled at me. That's not you… this…" She waved her hands between them. "isn't us."

Jefferson pulled back slightly her comment had cut him to his core. "Rory, I am sorry for earlier," He sat down across from her with his back against the bed giving her the space she requested and needed at the moment. "I didn't want to yell at you, earlier but you just wouldn't leave."

"Do you really want me to leave you alone? How can any of this be real life? Do you really not want me anymore?"

"Oh Rory." He shook his head running a hand through his hair leaning back against the bed. "You know me better than that. I know you knew I was lying. Everything I have been telling you makes complete sense, but sense goes out the window the moment your heart gets involved."

"Your heart?" Aurora wiped her tears away. "Then you do still have feelings for me?"

"Feelings by the Gods Aurora, you know me better than that. Despite my babbling on and on about how I have moved on and I don't need you anymore it all has been lies and you know it because my kiss brought back your magic."

"But why did you say it, if you didn't mean it? You have to know how much it would have hurt me."

"I know how much it hurts because it hurts me too. I did it because just like you I am scared."

"Scared?" Aurora wiped the tears off her face leaning back against the wall waiting for his answer.

"Yes, scared of taking this next possible step with you. I am also terrified that none of this is really real too. That I can't really leave the house when I want too, or that I don't really have Grace back. That Emma didn't bring you back into my life… that this is all just another layer to Regina's curse, and I am locked in the psych ward again doing much more than just seeing and talking to ghosts. Rory, you are not the only one who has had a hard time distinguishing between reality and what is only in your head."

"Yes, I don't always believe I am awake. Even things that are supposed to be real don't seem it. This is all like a nightmare still." Aurora looked up at him. "But one thing I do know is you always did yell at me when you were scared. Remember the time I tried to save you with Robin's Bow?"

Jefferson laughed. "You almost killed me."

"It wasn't close to hitting you."

"Closer to me than the bear." He felt his smile growing as he moved closer to her take her hand in his.

Aurora felt herself starting to smile at the memories of their past together. "Or that time when we had to kidnap Princess Abigail."

"That wasn't one of my prettier moments." He chuckled at the memory.

She stared at her hand in his. "But seriously how do I know this is real?" She looked up at him. "That I did wake up and found my way back to you? That you are alive? How do I know you are real?"

Jefferson laughed. "Because I am real!"

"That is exactly what one who is made up would say!"

"Do you have any idea how many times I told your ghost that very exact statement in this very house over the last twenty-eight years."

Aurora bit her lip and looked away. "I am sorry I should have chosen my words differently. You and Rumple have taught me better than that."

"You know how I know you are real?" Jefferson asked taking her chin gently in his hand and turning her to face him.

"How" She whispered.

"Because you are even more beautiful in real life than I could ever remember in my dreams."

Aurora leaned up and kissed him. Jefferson met her kiss gently for a moment before he pushed her back the few inches to the wall as he deepened the kiss wanting so much more. Aurora's hands trailed down from his shoulders to his buttons on his vest.

"No." Jefferson pulled back to arm's length keeping his right hand on the back of her neck and his left at her waist.

"I love you," She forced herself to breathe a moment before continuing. "We both have waited long enough." Her fingers moved back up grabbing on to the edge of his vest as she talked. "I was a fool not to give it to you any time in the six months we had together on the run from Rumple. I mean seriously do you remember the last time I wore jeans and a flannel?"

She watched his smile grow as he remembered what she was referring too. "It was in the Winchester's bunker."

"Yes," She undid another button on his vest. "And you had me down to my underwear before Dean walked in."

He took another deep breath at the memory, remembering how the curves of her body felt up against him, as she continued to unbutton his vest.

"When I picked out this outfit with Emma I felt like I should be flipping out an FBI badge with the Winchester's. Oh!" She gasped. "Is this the same world as the Winchester's? I mean the music, cell phones, computers, and cars… it all seems like their world."

"Actually this is a parallel world to that world. This world has no magic naturally, here the whole idea of the Winchester's are just a fictional Television show."

"Television show? Like the cartoon's Henry was watching this morning. Or the movies you have shown me before?"

Jefferson laughed well there are other shows besides cartoons, with real people playing the parts."

"It's a shame it isn't their world, I am sure Dean would hit you upside the head for not already having me undressed under the covers." She flashed him a playful smile that almost had him picking her up and throwing her on the bed but for once his voice of reason won out.

"You are still a little drunk…"

"I am not…"

"Yes, you are, and God so am I. Your first time should not be like this."

She tightened her grip on his vest. "I want my first time; no I want all my times to be with you."

He couldn't help but smile as his hands met hers on his vest. "I waited all those months because you were not ready. I wouldn't then, and I won't take it from you now. Not like this. I love you too much." He pulled one of her hands up to his lips for a soft kiss.

"You wouldn't be taking anything… I want to give myself to you forever." She reached up with her free hand and pulled him down to her kissing him again.

This time he pulled back out completely out of breath. He forced him to swallow and told her. "I want you forever Rory, but not like this tonight. You are in distress with all the stress and we are still drunk, so my answer is no. Trust me you will be thankful for it in the morning." He could see the hurt in her eyes so he continued. "But I will stay the night here with you just like we did all those nights in Neverland if you want me too."

 _There is nothing I want more_. Aurora thought but out loud she whispered: "Yes, please."

Jefferson pulled her back to her feet and away from the wall bringing her over to the bed. He laid down leaning back against the headboard, motioning for her to lay down beside him. He pulled her back against his chest.

"I don't know how much longer Phillip will take no for an answer, even with me returning his ring. His father has him believing that he has the right to rule not only his kingdom but mine as well. I told him I was finished with him, but I don't think he will just back off. I am…" she paused a moment not wanting to confess her true feelings. "I am scared." She tightened her grip on his shoulder.

"He wouldn't dare touch you, I would kill him." Jefferson paused. "You have your magic back you could stop him from hurting you with a blink of your eye, or a wave of your hand."

"That is what I am scared of." Aurora took his hand in hers. "I am worried I will kill him, and I don't think he's really a bad guy he is just…. not what I want in a husband or a King. He is so not you in every way possible." Aurora cuddled up on her side laying her head on Jefferson's chest.

"Well no, could you imagine if there was more than one me in this world." He gave a laugh as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Oh! Your talk of parallel worlds earlier, have you ever run into a different version of yourself?"

Jefferson couldn't help but smile recall the nights the two of them had spent up in Rumple's Tower Room as she questioned him about his travels, and he played up all his adventures. "There was this one time when I was with the Doctor, the one with the blue box we met, not Victor. There were this young soldier and his girlfriend who saved the Doctor and my life." He scrunched up his face thinking, "What was his name it started with a J, but it wasn't Jefferson, it was…." Jefferson snapped his fingers a few times before he said "James Buchanan Barnes. But he went by Bucky."

"Bucky that is a weird nickname."

"Yeah tell me about it. He seemed like a nice enough guy but if he has any of my luck I am sure his life didn't work out as expected."

"Your life and mine can still turn out alright if you are just willing to try." Aurora yawned.

"You are tired, and it is late. Go back to sleep Rory. I promise I will look into figuring out how to get rid of the sleeping curse effects, and then you never have to worry about closing your eyes and resting again."

She gave a small nod as her right-hand clung to his vest over his heart like she had done hundreds of times before. But now it made him slightly uncomfortable, for having any hand that closes to his heart made him nervous since Regina had taken his heart all those years ago in the Enchanted Forest. Without a word, he moved her hand up to his shoulder as his mind raced.

 _Those six months on the run with her had been amazing and stressful but it was beyond wonderful being able to touch her and kiss her whenever I wanted to. To go to bed with her and wake up to her each morning. It was a new experience and the best ones I ever had until Alice. To be able to have that again even if it was only for one night._ He smiled. _But does it only have to be tonight? Maybe Aurora and Victor are correct, maybe our future can play out together now that she is here instead of ruling her Kingdom._

Aurora cuddled closer not questioning where he had moved her hand too or why. And as they settled in to go to sleep his mind jumped to a memory from one of their first nights together in Neverland.

" _Where did you get this blanket from?"_

" _I may have popped off world a quick moment. I couldn't have the woman I love cold in our own house."_

" _If I was cold I could have made a warming spell myself."_

" _I can provide something for you, you know."_

" _You paid for this blanket?"_

" _Now I never said that." He smirked watching her shake her head giving a little laugh as she cuddled up with him pulling the blanket tighter around them both._

He couldn't help but smile having her there felt better than any of his daydreams over the last twenty-eight years.

She fell back asleep quickly in the comfort of his arms. But it wasn't long before she muttered in her sleep. "Jefferson." And tighten her grip on his shoulder.

He couldn't help but smile. He had waited so long to hear her say his name and feel her touch. He ran his fingers through her hair as he whispered words of comfort. He gave her a soft kiss on her forehead before he leaned back against the headboard closing his eyes, and before he knew it he was asleep.

 _Aurora darling time to wake up and come help me end the crocodile once and for all._ Hook's voice echoed in Aurora's head and she opened her eyes and carefully moved away from Jefferson, getting up off the bed without waking him.

 _Meet me in the woods near the town border._ Unable to fight his control over her she walked out the bedroom door and down the stairs and closing the front door behind her.

The door closing woke Jefferson with a start. "Aurora?" he asked sitting around looking up grabbing at the bed sheets a moment before realizing she was gone.


End file.
